The English Rose
by maisey2k10
Summary: Following the death of Voldemort, Hermione is sent into hiding along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin for her protection. Forks was said to be the safest place on earth for her, but they didn't plan for a family of vampires or a pack of shape-shifters worming their way into their lives. Or for three of them, in particular, being exactly what Hermione needed to heal. Poly fic!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Summary: Following the death of Voldemort, for her protection against the fugitive Death Eaters seeking revenge, Hermione is sent into hiding along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Forks was said to be the safest place on earth for her, but they didn't plan for a family of vampires or a pack of shape-shifters worming their way into their lives. Or for three of them, in particular, being exactly what Hermione needed to heal and live. Rated M for bad language, violence and sexual content. Poly fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

Just a quick note, I am a Northern Lass (for viewers that reside in England and understand what I mean) and although I try very hard to reign that side of me in, it does tend to show in my writing style and the slang, phrases and terms I use.

This does have Bella bashing.

 **AN**

This is currently being re-vamped and edited. Although there's maybe five more chapters to go until it is completed, I won't be writing or posting any new chapters until I've finished working on what's already previously been written. – July 2019

I _do_ read and respond to reviews and comments but since I'm editing and this is coming to a close, I'll be removing my author's notes and responses to questions in other chapters. I promise, I'm not ignorant, I've just deleted my answers, just as I do when I edit all of my other fanfics.

* * *

Page count: 9

* * *

Hermione's life was a living hell. Well, that was putting it mildly, but there was no other way to better describe it. She'd lost everyone she cared for, whether it was them dying or going into hiding for their safety.

Her parents Richard and Jean Granger had been murdered Christmas her sixth year and from then on she was known as Hermione Black. Why? She had found a way to bring Sirius back from the veil and from that moment forward, they became close. When the Black heir had learned of her parent's deaths –murdered by Death Eaters- he'd barely thought twice before he officially adopted her and despite being of legal age at the time, she hadn't been safe. Sirius Black, regardless of being a well-known blood traitor, was still the heir of House Black and he still carried the name, a name that still offered much protection as well as many connections in the Wizarding World, making Hermione his daughter _and_ heir to the House of Black.

As the war raged on, Hermione left for the hunt with Harry and Ron. Ron had left, she and Harry had walked into a trap and had been injured, very nearly killed. The Horcruxes were destroyed, Ron returned and they were captured, leading to Hermione's was tortured at the hands of one Bellatrix Lestrange, whilst the drawing-room of Malfoy Manor. After escaping with the help of Dobby and Hermione had been given as much medical attention as they were able given their lack of experience and resources, the trio broke into Gringotts and destroyed more Horcruxes before the Final Battle arrived.

Both Harry and Voldemort fell. The light got the upper hand and many Death Eaters were captured or killed. There was still a resistance from the Death Eaters that fled, pledging to continue their master's work, so the battle had given them a massive victory but the war was still not yet won, not completely, not until the remaining sympathises and fugitives had been captured and imprisoned. For that, people would always be on edge, some had fled, some had gone into hiding to protect their families, but for the most part, the Wizarding World was back under the control of the light. Aurors and law enforcement, Order members and volunteers continued to fight the rogue Death Eaters and until they were captured, the war would never truly be over.

Many had died at the Final Battle, many a friend, a mentor, a lover, a family member; Harry and Ron, Ginny, Percy and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Professors Flitwick, Snape and Sprout, Luna, Dean and Seamus. The remaining Weasleys – Charlie, Bill and Fleur, George and a severely injured Fred -likely dead- went into hiding, until they were healed and called for assistance. Neville, his girlfriend Hannah and his Grandmother went into hiding, too, along with many other Pureblood families from both sides of the war.

With Hermione being the only member of the Golden Trio left, she was now Undesirable Number One to the Death Eaters and War Heroine to the public. She'd received many a death threat –more than she could count-, she was in always danger, and she was stalked by the press.

As The Order slowly took control back of the Ministry, they had formed a plan without Hermione's consent, knowing she would refuse such a drastic measure. They'd wished to send her into hiding, somewhere no one would think to look for her, somewhere that she'd be able to low lay and without risk of being tracked, and although she'd hated the idea, Remus and Sirius would be sent along with her, acting as her friends, family and guardians.

They didn't know where their final destination was located; that was sealed in an envelope with wards protecting it, refusing to allow it to be opened before a specific time and date. Sirius had emptied not even an eighth of his vault at Gringotts, removing one million galleons, close to five million muggle pounds. She had no idea why he'd withdrawn so much money, actually fainting when he told her and Remus was just as surprised, having to sit down, neither of them having access of such amounts of money in their lives. When Sirius had informed them that there was still close to forty million in his vault, Hermione, who'd barely recovered from her first fainting spell, fainted once more.

When asked why he'd withdrawn so much money, he replied that just because they were going on the run, into hiding, didn't mean they couldn't do it in _style_ , but still, Hermione could never spend that much money in twenty lifetimes, she had no idea what he planned to do with it all. And quite honestly, she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to know.

Before leaving for their safe heaven, they needed to stock up on supplies. First, the purchased a wizarding tent, newly refurbished and upgraded and it wasn't due to be released for six months, but the name Black carried a lot of weight and so did the hefty bag of galleons Sirius _'gifted'_ the inventor. The tent was said to be more comfortable with better weather resistance and upgraded protective wards, as well as improved Heating Charms. Hermione thought she'd have to see it to believe it.

Next was to purchase a new wardrobe of muggle clothing for the three of them. Buying clothing suitable for both summer and winter since they didn't know where their final destination was located and they needed to be prepared for all weathers.

Sirius all but bought the entire stock of potions ingredients and brewing equipment from the apothecary, ensuring that Hermione would be well equipped to brew potions to help with illnesses, injuries and for Remus' Wolfsbane Potion. He'd also purchased a library worth of books so they could continue with their research, expanding their knowledge of defensive and offensive magic, including wandless and non-verbal.

They had many of Fred and George's defence items they'd invented, not to mention many of their joking products as a reminder that there was still good and laughter in the world. Hermione was sure they would never use them -or at least she wouldn't _allow_ the two Marauders to use them- but they had them to keep up morale. And since they all had a strong suspicion they wouldn't t be in the Wizarding World, particularly London, –the reason they'd purchased muggle clothing over wizarding attire- Sirius had bought out the entire stock of Honeydukes for Remus and Hermione, and the entire stock of butterbeer and fire whisky for himself, from the Three Broomsticks, all to keep them anchored to their roots, and it was a good thing Wizarding alcohol and sweets had a very long expiry date given how much they had to pack.

Hermione had created a few more of her beaded bags for Sirius and Remus, using backpacks as a replacement with a Feather-light Charm, Undetectable Extension Charm and Privacy Charms. They stuffed all of their belongings into their own backpacks and they placed them inside Hermione's beaded bag, along with everything else. They each had their own bag filled with supplies in case they ever had to run and they were separated; it was better to be prepared.

They then left England.

That was two months ago.

They had travelled using apparition, knowing that someone would likely pick up on their trail and so they set a false one, visiting country to country, city to city and town to town. They had been all over the world, both muggle and wizarding, determined to leave a trail to be followed. They visited most of Europe with France, Germany, Russia, Italy, Portugal, then Asia with India, China, Japan, Switzerland, then Australia with New Zealand and Zimbabwe before heading to the Americas with Miami, Houston, New York, Washington, L.A, New Mexico and Arizona, before backtracking to a few of their previous stops. They didn't stay long, only a maximum of four days before they packed up and moved on, long enough to leave a trail and for them to enjoy playing tourists.

But, two weeks ago, they were finally able to open the envelope with the location of their final destination. And that's where they found themselves, in Forks, Washington.

~000~000~000~

 **Wednesday 4th October 2006**

They used muggle transportation flying by aeroplane so they couldn't be tracked or followed with magical methods as they no magical trace. Luckily, The Order had thought to have identification and passports made up, even if they were fake, but magic was a beautiful thing and no one would be able to tell the difference. When they landed in Seattle, they glamoured themselves and headed into the Wizarding Community so they could change over some of their galleons into American currency. They didn't stay long, a maximum of ten minutes before they left and hailed a taxi. They made sure to arrive at night as they were less likely to be seen and they had pitched their tent in an area of woods in-between Forks and La Push. They'd been there for only three days but Hermione liked it, it was quiet; she, Sirius and Remus could do what they wished to without hassle or issue. They were left alone and in peace.

Hermione had just finished her walk, she was mapping out the grounds in her head before she applied them onto paper, they were technically in hiding and if they were ever found it would be best if they knew the layout of the land, a home-court advantage. She stopped when she reached the edge of the wards and she raised her wand, checking the wards were still in place before she pressed the tip of it against the invisible barrier and it allowed her to pass through effortlessly. Only Sirius, Remus and herself could get access through the wards and if you lost your wand, you were pretty much screwed.

She looked around and smiled at the sight that met her, the first smile that had graced her face in a long time, the sparkle in her eyes returning. Hermione had changed a lot during the last eight years. She'd grown to a height of five-foot-six and her once almost anorexic figure -from starving whilst on the hunt and after the war health problems- was on its way back to her shapely and petite frame as she no longer had to worry about food and with Sirius and Remus watching every bite she took at mealtimes. Despite the progress she'd made, she still had a long way to go before she was back to full health. Her once bushy hair now fell in soft mahogany ringlets down to her waist, her ivory skin marked in battle wounds and scars, but they could be covered. The biggest change about Hermione was her eyes.

The eyes that once held only warmth and kindness, now held pain, suffering and unshed tears. She had dark, permanent bruises under her eyes, a clear sign of sleep deprivation. Her nightmares plagued her every night without fail and to the point where Sirius and Remus would already be awake, ready for her outburst of terror filled screams. Every night they comforted her and she slept safely in-between them, her two fathers.

But for the first time in months, the first true smile played at her lips, some of the warmth returning to her eyes.

Sirius was well on his way to being drunk and, Remus, surprisingly was the same, although for a different reason. Sirius had opened up his stash of fire whiskey whilst he'd obviously swapped out Remus' chocolates for the twins' alcoholic ones. They were both singing loudly and laughing as they pranced around the glowing fire pit, the flames lighting up the darkened woods and the fire spitting ash into the air and it falling to the ground.

"Snowflake," Sirius greeted cheerfully.

He skipped over to her, his hand wrapping around her wrist and he dragged her over to the fire pit, proceeding to dance around with her as he and Remus continued singing and she laughed loudly, happy to see them having fun.

After half an hour, Hermione produced a Sobriety Potion and force-fed it to the drunken Marauders.

"Why did you do that?" Sirius asked, grimacing and gagging at the after taste.

"You're supposed to be the parent, not me, Padfoot," she replied.

Remus chuckled. "I suppose you're right. And, Sirius, don't think you're getting away with swapping my chocolates and I swear to Merlin himself, if you ate them I'll..."

"Whoa, calm the wolf," Sirius chuckled with his hands up in surrender. "I haven't touched your chocolate," he rolled his eyes. "He gets so testy when the full moon's upon us, two days away."

Remus growled at him in warning and stormed into the tent childishly as Hermione let out a snigger.

"You shouldn't wind him up," she scolded lightly.

"But it's _so_ much fun and he's so cute when he's huffy," Sirius winked at her and Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Hermione was the only person who knew of Sirius and Remus' relationship; they had been together since his return from the veil, the summer before her sixth year. Of course, others had suspected but weren't certain. She didn't care, she loved them. Remus was her second father; he would've signed his name on the adoption papers and made it official but due to the Werewolves Act, Remus was prohibited from adopting a child, but Hermione still thought of him as her father, just as much as she did Sirius.

"Come on, I've mapped out more of the woods."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him up from the log he'd been perched on and they walked to the tent, the tent that had been home for the last two months and honestly, she had never felt more at home, not even at Hogwarts.

The tent was a lot more glamorous than the one they'd used for the World Cup four years prior. On the outside, it looked to be a simple one-man tent made of white fabric and black string holding the tent down to the floor, but the inside couldn't be further from the truth. The capabilities of magic still amazed her, even eight years later.

As she entered the tent with Sirius behind her closing the tent flap, she couldn't help but look around in wonder, no matter how many times she saw it, she still found it difficult to process.

The living room was the first room of the tent and it was open planned, showing the kitchen and dining area. It was a large circular room with dark wooden floors and soft, calming blue walls, white plush, comfortable couches and armchairs, dark glass tables and pastel-coloured cushions placed on the seating areas. To make the room feel homier, Hermione had dug out Harry's old photo album that she still carried in her beaded bag, copied the photos and enlarged them, before transfiguring some wooden frames out of some twigs and sticks and placing them on the empty walls.

There were many photos throughout the tent, reminding them all of what they were fighting for and why they had to be careful. Photos of Harry, Hermione and Ron together, of them in the Gryffindor common room with Neville, Dean and Seamus. Photos of Christmases spent at the Burrow, photos of Quidditch victories, photos from the time of the Marauders with James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and baby Harry. Photos taken at Christmas in sixth year when Sirius and Remus made Hermione smile for the first time after finding her parents murdered. There were even photos of The Order of the Phoenix, Marauder's time and her time. Photos of family and friends.

The walls were lined with bookcases that accommodated the curved walls. There were ten bookcases, each one containing approximately two, maybe three thousand books thanks to magic, and each bookcase held different categories of books; Muggle, Wizarding History, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Potions, Arithmancy, Magical Law, Magical Creatures and Beings, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Healing, Ancient Runes, Astronomy and to her great displeasure, Divination. Hermione was sure Sirius purchased books on that topic just to annoy her. What shocked her the most was the one warded bookcase containing only books on the Dark Arts, but Sirius stressed the importance of knowing one's enemy and she'd soon conceded his point. If you knew a dark curse, you knew the counter. Therefore, they'd cleaned out the Black library and brought it with them, making sure to leave copies of the books for The Order should they require them.

There was a coal fireplace against the wall with a large and soft rug where Hermione liked to lay at night and read whilst her two fathers argued and teased each other over mundane things. Above the fireplace was the biggest photo they had, it was a family photo of everyone taken at the Weasley's, the day of Harry's 17th birthday. All of the Weasleys were present, along with Remus, Harry, Sirius and Hermione. They were all smiling and laughing and every time Hermione looked at the photo, they waved at her. The floating candles and jars of blue-bell flames provided light, warm and hospitality.

Off to the left was the dining area and it was on a raised platform with two steps that needed to be climbed. The flooring matched that of the living room with a large black wooden table in the centre of the room. Six black matching chairs with soft white cushions surrounded the table, white placemats already set out with the cutlery and a vase of wildflowers sat in the centre. More photos lined the back wall of the dining area, the wall the same shade of blue as the living room.

The dining area and kitchen were separated by a half kitchen counter, there was a black marble countertop with a built-in double sink. By the counter top sat a black double oven and under the counters were light wooden cupboards containing the cooking pans and dishes and above the counter were light wooden cupboards containing food with all the appropriate Cooling and Freezing Charms. There were drawers containing the cutlery and odd trinkets and a kitchen island sat in the centre of the kitchen along with a second sink and three stools that matched the dining room chairs.

A sense of calm filled her whenever she stepped into their home, and she remembered what she was planning to do before she got sidetracked.

"I'll just go and grab the map," she said as she walked to the right of the living room, where a corridor led to another set of rooms.

There had originally been four bedrooms but they'd converted one into a potions lab for Hermione to safely brew. She entered her lab and she let out a small chuckle. The stone walls and floor kept the room cool and reminded her of Snape's classroom, three workbenches sat cauldrons with comfortable stools. There were four cabinets against the walls, obviously enlarged inside and with the suitable charms for storing potions and ingredients. Two of the cabinets held completed potions and vials, all labelled appropriately and organised neatly, the other two cabinets held the potion ingredients, the most volatile ingredients being put into a separate cabinet from the others.

She grabbed the map from the workbench and walked back into the living room, taking a seat on the couch in-between Remus and Sirius and she placed the map on the table and grabbed a pen.

"Okay, so this is us," she pointed to the triangle in the centre of the map that symbolised the tent. "We've already learned that we're three miles from the boundary line of La Push, here," she pointed to the line that had been drawn to show the boundary line. "And we are twelve miles from the boundary line of Forks, here," she pointed to the other line and they nodded. "So that's fifteen miles in width of woods. What we _don't_ know is how far these woods travel in length and that's the information we need. Now, this evening I learned that half a mile east from here there is a cave." She made a cross on the map and wrote 'cave' above it. "I had a quick look but didn't go further," she said quickly when she noticed their disapproving looks and she continued when they looked appeased. "From what I could see, the cave appears to be approximately five-feet wide, eight-feet in height and seven-feet in length, I cast a _Lumos_ and it looked like there was a dip at the end of the cave, so it may go deeper underground." She wrote the measurements down in a differently coloured ink. "It may be worth a look around, see where it leads. It could be useful should the occasion call for it," she suggested and they nodded in agreement.

"Well, this morning I went half a mile in this direction," Remus spoke, taking the pen from her and pointing to the map. "Half a mile south from the tent I found a maple tree."

"You found a tree in the woods, Moony?" Sirius said sarcastically and Remus almost growled at him.

"Papa," Hermione sighed, his face softened as it always did when she called him that.

"Sorry, continue," he said to Remus.

"As I was saying, I found a maple tree, the peculiar thing about this was the tree had been shattered, shards of wood littering the floor and half the tree was still standing, but with serrated edges."

"It could've just rotted," Sirius shrugged.

"No, it looked like it had been smashed, like something had hit it."

"What would cause that kind of damage?" Hermione asked curiously.

"What indeed?" Remus said. "We'll have to be cautious, it could be nothing, but it could be something, too," he replied and they nodded.

"Now, Snowflake, are you ready for your first day of school tomorrow?" Sirius asked her.

"No," she sighed. "Why do I have to go to muggle school? And an American high school at that? Their curriculum and educational system is completely different from Britain's, let alone the Wizarding World's. I'm never going to be able to keep up."

"You have to go to school because people will start seeing us around these parts, especially when we venture out to get supplies. It would be suspicious for an eighteen-year-old not to attend school," Remus answered her. "And yes, the curriculum is different, but it seems The Order thought of that already." He stood from the couch and left the room, moments later walking back in with _the_ envelope in hand and emptying the contents onto the table. "The Order has already taken care of everything, you're a transfer student from a British boarding school, your classes have been chosen based on classes similar at Hogwarts."

She sighed. "Okay, what are my classes?"

"You're taking Mathematics, Arithmancy is essentially advanced Mathematics without predicting several future outcomes, so you should do well with that." Hermione nodded. "Potions is essentially Chemistry and Herbology is essentially Biology, with human and animal counterparts." She nodded again. "There's History and you're doing English Literature."

"You'll likely get full marks for that one," Sirius nudged her and her lip quirked.

"You were required to take a language, but the languages the school offer are French, German and Latin," Remus said.

"You're fluent in all of them," Sirius said proudly. "Not to mention a few others. So the school has agreed to allow you to not take that class."

"And finally, you have to take PE, which isn't a bad thing as it'll coincide with your training." She looked at Remus dubiously and he chuckled. "Okay, maybe it won't, your training is a lot more advanced than a game of badminton," he admitted.

"Only six classes?" She questioned. He nodded. "That's half of what I was taking at Hogwarts," she said her voice rising and a scandalised look crossing her face. They chuckled.

"At least you won't have too much homework to do, you can focus on training and our research," Sirius pointed out.

"Do I have to go?" She all but pouted.

"Yes," Sirius and Remus said without hesitation.

"But everyone will stare at me, you know what small towns are like for gossip, I got enough of that in London. I don't want to draw attention to myself. Besides, it's October, already a month into the school term; everyone will be settled in and I'll be the awkward new girl that's struggling and socially inept."

"We'll be here for you, Snowflake," Sirius said, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side. "If you want to make friends then do so, if you want to ignore everyone and isolate yourself then that's fine, too. We love you no matter the choices you make, we will support them."

"Fine," she pouted. "I'm going to bed,"

She kissed their cheeks and walked to her bedroom.

"Nice parenting," she heard Remus mutter and her lip quirked in amusement.

She had missed her old dorm room in Hogwarts and for that reason when she'd decorated her room, the large room had red walls with gold accents. She had charmed the Hogwarts crest onto her wall, along with the Gryffindor crest, much to the amusement of Sirius and Remus. Her queen-sized bed sat against the back wall facing the door with red and gold bedding. She had light laminate flooring and a soft red rug under her bed, along with a white bedside table and a white desk and chair against the left wall. She had a red couch in the corner of the room and there was a door on the left wall that took Hermione to her en-suite bathroom, fitted with a shower, sink and toilet. The entire right wall was made of mirrored doors that slid open to reveal a walk-in closet.

She was glad they had bought clothing for all weathers since Forks was very similar to Scotland, meaning that it was either raining or cloudy, but they had nothing on the temperature. Hogwarts was in the Scottish Mountains and the temperatures dropped far below zero, not to mention the castle was never truly warm, and she spent a year on the hunt. She could handle the weather of Forks easily. It didn't bother her; it actually reminded her of home.

She didn't understand why people didn't just live in wizarding tents rather than houses, particularly the one they were living in now. The one they used on the hunt was practically three hundred years old, tents having actually been invented in the Wizarding World long before a wizard took pity on the muggles and decided to introduce them to the invention, without the magic aspect, of course. The tent she was living in was better than any manor, house or hotel room.

She headed to her wardrobe and grabbed a pair of pyjamas, with it being autumn it was cold but the tent was always warm having continuous Warming Charms on it, so she didn't have to worry about the cold. She headed to her bathroom, brushed her teeth, put her hair in a bun and slipped on her sleep shorts and t-shirt, before slipping into her comfortable bed and waving her wand and extinguishing the candles.

She slipped into slumber, dreading what the next day would bring and her memories that were waiting to haunt her.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Summary: Following the death of Voldemort, for her protection against the fugitive Death Eaters seeking revenge, Hermione is sent into hiding along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Forks was said to be the safest place on earth for her, but they didn't plan for a family of vampires or a pack of shape-shifters worming their way into their lives. Or for three of them, in particular, being exactly what Hermione needed to heal and live. Rated M for bad language, violence and sexual content. Poly fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **AN**

As I'm British, I have no idea of how the American schooling system works, I tried to look into it but it just confused me, so I'm doing my best in working with what I know.

* * *

Page count: 12

* * *

 **Thursday 5th October 2006**

When Hermione's eyes fluttered open, the sun would soon be making an appearance for the day and she found herself in her own bed but with her fathers sleeping protectively on either side of her.

Her nightmares had held up tradition and been terrifying; death, pain, torture, suffering, death, pain, torture, suffering. Like a loop on repeat. She could deal with nightmares; they were dreams made of things that weren't real, monsters. But Hermione knew monsters existed, they lived in her memories. And that's what she _couldn't_ deal with. Her memories.

She looked to her sleeping fathers fondly, the only time she was able to feel any positive emotions was when she was with them. It was sad she knew, but there was nothing she could do to change that.

She sighed to herself, staring up at the ceiling before she convinced herself to ready for the day. Carefully, as to not wake her sleeping fathers, she slipped out of bed and headed for her bathroom where she busied herself with her normal routine of showering and using the appropriate Drying Charms to leave her hair in soft ringlets. She summoned some clothing from her closet and dressed, casting a Silencing Charm on her shoes so she wouldn't wake her fathers and she exited the bathroom, pausing to check her appearance in the mirrored doors of her walk-in closet.

She'd dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and black heeled ankle boots; she wanted to feel comfortable so she'd dug out one of Harry's old Quidditch jerseys -she still had his and Ron's belongings in her beaded bag, as well as some old Weasley jumpers that didn't fit anymore so the Weasley boys gave them to her- which was a little big on her, but she liked it. It would hide her figure that was slowly filling out again, as well as any scars that would draw stares and questions. It was warm and comfortable, too, and it even still smelled like him, the scent somewhat comforting for her. The red and gold garment reminded her of home, of the happier times before the war, before everything went to hell.

Knowing she'd need something a little warmer, she grabbed a baggy red hooded jumper and slipped it on, charming a large golden lion on the back, the word 'Gryffindor' appearing in a circle around it and a smaller Hogwarts crest on the front over her left breast. She knew she was supposed to be subtle but at this point, she didn't care. She needed a visual reminder that she was a Gryffindor in order to get through her first day of muggle school, but it's not like anyone knew what Hogwarts was, for all they knew it was a British or European band, they'd be none the wiser.

Checking her appearance once more, her face was make-up free and she was sure she didn't even own any, it wasn't really her thing; the shopping and the glitz and glamour. She wore what made her feel comfortable, not what she thought other people would want to see. She was glad her fathers didn't force her into acting and dressing like Lady Black, because that's what she was, she _was_ Lady Black, the daughter of Lord Sirius Black. The reminder of the previous Lady Black brought a grimace to her face. Seeing the dark bruises beneath her eyes, she cast a Glamour Charm to hide them and then she turned on her heel and left the room, heading to the kitchen to make a start on breakfast.

It wasn't long before the smell of food woke the two slumbering wizards and they stumbled into the room, yawning and Sirius pushing his dark hair back from his face. Remus was wearing his flannel pyjamas and Sirius his t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms.

"What's for breakfast, Snowflake?" Sirius asked, sitting at the kitchen island beside Remus.

"Sausages, bacon, eggs and toast," she replied, putting the plates on the counter in front of them and then pouring a cup of tea for Remus and a cup of coffee for Sirius. She poured herself a cup of tea and sat down and they started eating.

"Do you want us to take you to school?" Sirius asked.

"No, I'm just going to apparate. Besides, you need your beauty sleep."

He scowled at her and Remus chuckled. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Old age is finally catching up with you," she deadpanned.

"Why you little..." He flew up from his seat and she did, too, as he chased around the kitchen island, around the dining table and then into the living room, tackling her onto one of the couches and he tickled her ribs mercilessly.

"I'm handsome and you know it. Say it."

"It,"

"Say I'm handsome," he scowled.

"No," she laughed.

"Alright children," Remus spoke with a smile; it had been months since Hermione had laughed like that. "That's enough," he said, a fond look held in his eyes.

When Sirius was distracted by scowling at Remus, Hermione pushed him away from her and he fell backwards, losing his balance and landing on the floor with a 'thump.' Hermione held a smug, amused look on her face and Remus chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hermione," Remus said in a fatherly tone of warning.

"Fine, Alpha," she huffed and left the room, heading to her bedroom to grab her bag. Remus' eyes softened at her addressing of him.

Hermione called Sirius 'Papa' and him 'Alpha.' At first, it'd irritated him to no ends but he soon understood the meaning of her addressing him in such a way. She called him 'Alpha' as a sign of respect and loyalty; he was effectively the grown-up of their little family, their pack. He _was_ the Alpha. The wolf in him craved a pack and he had that with Hermione and Sirius, and for obvious reasons, he was the Alpha, her protector, her friend, her family, her father. And, she in return, was his cub, his daughter and friend, his family, his pack. And the wolf was happy, happier than he'd been in a long time.

Hermione entered the room with her black satchel resting over her shoulder as she fiddled with the strap.

"Feather-light Charm?" Sirius guessed. She nodded.

"Undetectable Extension Charm?" Spoke Remus. She nodded once more and they snorted.

"Just because they have to suffer doesn't mean I have to as well. Besides, I don't have my class schedule, I don't know what I'll need to carry around with me."

"That reminds me," Remus said, walking over to one of the bookcases and removing an armful of books from the muggle section and then levitating them behind him before they were set down on the coffee table. "These are your school books, I have no idea how The Order got them for you but it was obviously _before_ we left England, the school must've forwarded a reading list and The Order took care of it," he mused.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She groaned. "I could've read them and at least have gotten a head start on understanding what I'll be learning so I'm not so far behind in my classes."

"Honestly, we didn't know we had them, they must've automatically been sorted with the other books," Sirius shrugged his shoulders, getting himself comfortable on the couch after retrieving his coffee. "There were too many books to sort by hand so we used magic, if you remember. The spell to sort the muggle books must've included your school books, too."

"I found them by accident," Remus injected. "I was moving the contents of the envelope after you went to bed and I found a note mentioning school books. When I was looking over the bookcases, I found books that I knew we didn't purchase. There's also these," he bent down and from the shelf, under the glass coffee table, he removed six A4 notebooks, a pack of black, red and blue muggle pens and a pack of five differently coloured highlighters. "It seems The Order's thought of everything. Everyone knows how studious you are, now you can organise your notes, and your fondness of colour coding is widely known."

With a wave of her wand, all of the books and stationary levitated from the table and flew into her satchel. Sirius waved his wand and summoned a brown paper bag from the kitchen, it being set down on the coffee table.

"Lunch," he answered her unasked question.

She raised an eyebrow. "You didn't make it did you?" She asked warily. Remus laughed and Sirius scowled.

"I'm a great cook," he argued, crossing his arms.

"Really? Because that Fire Detection Alarm Remus had to erect in the tent says otherwise," she teased.

"Whatever," he mumbled childishly.

"No, he didn't make it; I did, all he did was pack it away," Remus assured her, amused. Hermione nodded and took her lunch, placing it in her satchel with the rest of her things. "Where's your coat?"

"I don't need one; my shoes are covered with a Warming Charm as is my jumper. I lived for the better part of seven years in a castle in the Scottish Mountains and was on the hunt for one year in the wilderness, not to mention I grew up in England, a country known for terrible weather."

"She doesn't need a coat," Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked.

"No," she replied without hesitation.

"You are; you're a Gryffindor, says so on the back of your jumper," Sirius grinned.

"We'll walk you out," Remus said, sending an amused look to Sirius before they headed out of the tent together.

"I see what you mean about the temperature," Sirius commented. "It's cold, but nowhere near as cold as the castle." Remus and Hermione nodded in agreement. "Anyway, you'll do fine. Just remember what we discussed, it's your choice how you play this." She nodded, readjusting her satchel on her shoulder.

"You have your necklace if you need us," Remus said.

Her hand immediately reached up to the necklace he was referring to. It was a thin silver chain with a pendant in the shape of a wolf that rested in the valley of her breasts. The wolf had a blue sapphire stone for an eye and it twinkled when the light hit it. They'd bought her it for her eighteenth birthday, which had been three weeks ago and it'd been made specifically for her, though she knew they'd bought it long before they left England, having not had the time to do so whilst they were travelling. Her necklace was connected to the rings Remus and Sirius wore -also carved with a wolf- through the Protean Charm she'd used her fifth year. It'd been charmed to alert Sirius and Remus when she was in distress and they'd be able to locate her and calm her down, or she could send a warning if she'd been found and let them know that it was time for them to split up, though due to the size of the pendant, only small messages could be sent, so they operated on a specific set of codewords only they knew the meaning of.

"Yes, I have it," she said softly.

"We'll see you later, Snowflake," Sirius spoke.

She kissed their cheeks before walking out of the wards and away from the tent. With her wand in hand, she clearly visualised the woods behind the school -she, Sirius and Remus had visited the school Tuesday night to find the perfect apparition site- and she turned on the spot, leaving with a sharp 'crack'.

~000~000~000~

Hermione landed with a 'crack' in the woods and from her position behind a cluster of thick trees, she could see the small building that was the school. She couldn't help but feel disappointed; Forks High School was nothing compared to Hogwarts and its charm and beauty, to its magical aura and centuries-old history. Knowing the longer she put off entering the school, the more nervous she'd be, she slipped her wand into the holster that was tied around her arm and hidden beneath her clothing. She took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions that were quickly unravelling and before she could stop herself, she stepped out of the protection of the woods and headed towards the school.

She crossed the road before walking into the car park that was bustling with students, all talking and laughing and standing by cars or benches. Her eyes caught sight of a silver Volvo, she knew nothing about cars but even she knew it drew attention away from the other trucks and cars that were parked. It looked so out of place. Expensive, new and well cared for.

As she made her way through the crowd she heard whispers and murmurs and she didn't have to look to know everyone was staring at her, she was the new girl after all. Keeping her eyes focused forward, she continued with her steps, following the signs straight to the office. After introducing herself, signing some forms and retrieving her class schedule and map, she left the office with a "good luck" from the woman behind the desk. Looking down at the map and absorbing the information it contained, after a few moments she made her way to her first class of the day, Maths.

~000~000~000~

Lunch had arrived not fast enough in her opinion. She didn't feel like eating but she needed a break from having to introduce herself in class and taking notes to catch up. So after Maths and English Literature, she made her way to the cafeteria, quietly following the foot traffic of the other students.

As she stepped into the cafeteria with all eyes on her, she kept her eyes focused on searching for a place to sit and she headed over to the last empty table and took a seat, putting her satchel on the ground by the feet of her chair. She didn't bother with her locker when the inside of her bag held an infinite amount of space and she had everything she could possibly need with her. She dug around in her bag and thought about her lunch, when she felt it touch her hand she pulled it out and removed the contents of the paper bag before ripping it open and placing the food on the surface.

She couldn't help the little chuckle and the way her lip twitched when she saw it. She had a ham sandwich which had been spelled into the shape of a lion, though she knew it was just an illusion and not the actual shape as she'd felt the regular square-rectangle shape bread usual was. A cauldron cake had been charmed into a regular looking cake case, appearing to be a chocolate chip muffin, and along with that, she had a green apple and a bottle of water which had been equipped with a Cooling Charm. She also noticed some biscuits which looked suspiciously like Canary Creams that Sirius had obviously snuck into the bag when Remus hadn't been looking.

She could feel everyone's eyes and needing a moment to herself, she bent over and buried her head in her arms that rested against the table. She couldn't understand why they wouldn't leave her alone. She was the new girl, but she wasn't the only bloody girl in school and she can't have been the only new girl they'd seen no matter how small a town it was.

Her nose twitched when she smelt something, something odd; it reminded her of bleach and sugar but she let the thought go when she realised she was in the cafeteria and those smells were common. Her training was coming along slowly but her sense of smell had finally improved, as it would further when she completed the transformation.

Her thoughts wandered back to the school population.

 _'Why did I have to come here? I have training; I'm never going to complete my transformation if I have to waste my time here...'_

Her thoughts suddenly cut off when she felt a very familiar tingle brush against her mind. She'd know that feeling anywhere. She slammed them out of her head and threw up her occlumency walls, sitting up straight and her eyes searching the cafeteria, trying to find the culprit.

Panic welled up inside her when her eyes landed on that of a bronzed haired boy with golden eyes and the palest skin she'd ever seen. He had a strong jawline, high cheekbones and a straight nose and not a blemish in sight. Her eyes widened when she realised he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen but they soon narrowed suspiciously. She was Hermione Black; she didn't get distracted by looks, no matter how handsome.

She lost eye contact with him when another boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a boyish smile on his face, stepped in her line of sight and sat down opposite her without invitation.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton," he smiled and his eyes looked her over.

"Okay," she said slowly.

"So, you're the new girl, where did you come from?"

"I think it's evident."

"Britain," he nodded. "Why are you here? Why did you move to Forks of all places?"

"Obligations," she muttered.

She looked around to see everyone staring at her and she felt her breathing pick up, her chest tightening painfully, sweat breaking out on her forehead. She didn't even get this much attention from the press back in England and she was a bloody War Heroine, the last surviving member of 'The Golden Trio'. Her head throbbed and her vision blurred as she reached up, her hand automatically gripping at her necklace tightly, thoughts of Sirius and Remus rushing through her mind.

A few moments later, she felt the pendant heat up in her grasp, the signal that they'd received her message and would soon be with her. She turned to look out the window, her eyes locking on Sirius as he appeared in the car park, approaching the school.

"Excuse me," she said, not giving time for Mark?...Mason?...Mike?...to answer. She stood from her chair and all but darted from the cafeteria, out of the doors and towards her father.

When she was close enough she leapt towards him, him catching her and hugging her to him gently.

"It's okay, Snowflake; you've done well," he whispered into her ear. She knew he meant she'd done well lasting until lunch without contacting them.

"I can't do this, Padfoot," she whispered.

"'Course you can, you're the only person I can think of that _can_ do this, think of everything you've achieved. This is a walk in the park for you," he replied softly.

The years at school. The war. The battles. The fights. The death. The pain. The suffering. The fear.

"They're all staring at me, everywhere I go. I tried to go to the bathroom and half the girls in my year followed me in there. I still have to pee!"

He chuckled at her. "If they're staring at you, you give them a reason to stare. That's what a Marauder does."

"I'm not a Marauder," she muttered.

He mock gasped. "Be still my beating heart, of course, you're a Marauder; you have the intelligence, talent and good looks."

"Are you trying to make me feel better or boost your own ego?" She asked with her head still buried in his chest and her lip quirked at his answer.

"Both," he said without missing a beat.

"Why did I have to come here?"

"You know why," he replied and she did, so she sighed and nodded against his chest. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I can't when they're all staring at me."

"You have to eat, you won't truly be healthy again if you don't. I know that you've improved massively, but you're still too thin for my liking."

"I'll eat what I can."

"That's all I ask. Are you feeling better now?" He questioned, rubbing small comforting circles on her back.

"Yes, thank you, Papa." She pulled herself away from him, taking a step back. "Where's Remus?"

"Oh, apparently he's at a pivotal point in that book of his," he replied, doing his best impression of the werewolf. She snorted; he was just as big a bookworm as she was, poor Sirius was outnumbered.

"Everyone's staring, aren't they," she muttered, though it was more of a statement than a question.

Sirius peered over her head towards the windows of the cafeteria. "Yep, they're probably wondering who this sexy specimen of a man that you're all over is," he said smugly.

"I'm telling Remus that instead of making me feel better, you focused on your ego," she threatened.

"You wouldn't dare?" Sirius challenged.

"I'm a Marauder,"

Sirius barked out a laugh, very similar to a sound that he would make when in his Animagus form. "Yes, you are, Snowflake, although not a full Marauder yet. That comes with completing the transformation."

"I'm trying," she responded, sounding annoyed that she hadn't yet completed it.

"I know you are, this isn't an easy thing to do; it's why most don't attempt it. You've surpassed expectations already with just completing the theory aspect. Your training's going well and you'll transform soon enough, don't worry yourself over it," he replied. She nodded; both he and Remus had told her that on multiple occasions. "I better get back to Moony, what time shall we expect you?"

She thought about her answer as she really wanted to explore some more of the woods before the next day.

"Five o'clock maybe, I'm going to do some more exploring for the map, I'm thinking north."

"Well be careful, we're not entirely sure the area is secure yet. When you get back we'll head out for some dinner, we need more supplies and we might as well make an appearance since it's your first day and all."

"Don't remind me," she grouched.

"I'll see you later, Snowflake," he said amused.

"Bye, Papa." He kissed her forehead before turning and walking away. "By the way, Padfoot," she spoke, knowing he would hear despite the distance between them. "I'm telling Remus about the _gift_ you put in my lunch." She heard his footsteps falter as she walked away and she didn't need sensitive hearing to hear his whispered curse.

Hermione entered the cafeteria, retaking her chair and annoyed to see the boy that was still sitting at her table.

"Was that your boyfriend?" He asked with a tone she didn't like.

"No, my father,"

His eyes widened. "He looked to be in his early twenties, how can he be your father?"

"He's a lot younger than he looks; he's actually in his late thirties."

"You don't look like him," he commented.

She stared at him with a look of irritation on her face until he squirmed in his seat and muttered an awkward "bye", leaving her alone. Remembering her father's words and the promise she'd made him, she picked up her sandwich and took a bite.

~000~000~000~

Edward's year hadn't been a good one. Stress, stress and more stress and if vampires could feel exhaustion, he was sure he would be feeling it. After the events of visiting the Volturi, Bella, his human girlfriend, had refused to speak to him. She claimed she loved him, yet when he and the majority of his family voted against turning her into one of them, she'd turned cold towards him. She ignored his texts, phone calls, she avoided him like the plague and she locked her window at night. She had even moved seats in all of their shared classes and the gossip mill at Forks had quickly picked up on the fact that their relationship was on the rocks.

It had been months since then, and still, she wouldn't even look at him no matter what he did or how hard he tried to gain her attention. But he supposed it could've been worse, she could've revealed his secret to the world. Hell, she was even ignoring the mutt, Jacob Black, which he found comfort in; he wasn't the only one suffering.

He'd just had another class he shared with Bella and it wasn't a surprise when she'd ignored his presence, pretending as though he didn't even exist. When the bell rang for lunch, he exited the classroom and headed straight to the cafeteria to meet Alice and Jasper and when he arrived, they were already waiting for him at their usual table, the table that had been dubbed 'The Cullens' by the school population.

He'd heard many a thought throughout the day pertaining to the new girl, but he honestly didn't pay attention to them, too focused on his dead relationship with his girlfriend...Ex-girlfriend?

"Did you hear we have a new student?" Alice asked in her musical tone.

"Two in two years, lucky us," Edward mumbled.

Jasper smirked at him. "She's rather pretty though," Jasper commented.

Edward looked at him with a raised eyebrow, knowing it wasn't often his adopted brother complemented others, especially on their appearance when in his opinion, no one compared to Alice. Jasper tilted his head, subtly gesturing to the left in a way no human would've been able to detect and Edward's eyes followed.

There she was, the new girl. She was sat by herself at the table closest to theirs and she had her head buried in her arms that were resting on the table, her mahogany coloured curls spilt over her shoulders with some covering the table and the rest falling her back. Her uneaten lunch rested on a ripped open brown paper bag and a bottle of water sat nearby.

"She's feeling overwhelmed," Jasper said with a frown.

Edward turned to look at him, and despite not wanting to, he did feel a little intrigued. "You can't sense her emotions?" He picked out from his thoughts.

"No, I can, it's just I have to concentrate, I can't feel her emotions like I can everyone else's. They're more... Faded," he frowned slightly before looking up at him. "But I can feel deep pain and suffering, even in this diluted form I can say I've never felt anything like it, especially from a human."

"I can't see her future either," Alice injected with a frown marring her pretty features.

"What?" Edwards blurted out quickly.

"When she walked in I was curious about her, I wondered how her day would end. I've tried focusing on her and only her, but I can't get a read on her. I don't know how or why and it's frustrating. It's the same problem I have with the wolf pack. Can you read her?" Alice asked.

Edward turned his eyes to the girl once more.

 _'Why did I have to come here? I have training; I'm never going to complete my transformation if I have to waste my time here...'_

 _A_ ll of a sudden he was thrown out of her head and her head snapped up, her back ram-rod straight and her eyes wide as she searched the cafeteria. Edward winced, bringing his hand to his head which now hurt. He'd never experienced that before.

"What is it?" Alice questioned.

"She's panicking, she's fearful," Jasper replied, looking at the girl strangely. "Could you hear her thoughts?"

"Just a few, but I was thrown out of her mind."

"That's impossible," they both replied.

He looked back to the girl and narrowed his eyes and focused, but all he could hear was a strange buzzing, very similar to the static on TVs or radio stations.

"I can't hear her now; all I can hear is static."

When he said those words the girl's eyes snapped to him and he watched as they widened further before they suddenly narrowed, glaring at him. He was a little taken aback by her reaction.

His view of the girl was blocked when Mike Newton sat down in front of her and he shifted in his seat, to get a better vantage point and so he'd be able to see her face. He was amused to see she looked less than impressed whilst Mike was speaking to her and asking her questions. Edward, as well as his siblings, were curious to know her answers but they were disappointed with how vague she was, almost carefully so as if she didn't want to reveal anything personal.

"She's panicking again. It feels like anxiety, claustrophobia even," Jasper muttered, a concerned frown pulling at his brow.

They watched as she reached up and her hand formed into a fist, as if gripping something tightly and a few moments later, they heard a distinctive 'crack' and all but jumped in surprise. They were quite to notice that no one else heard the sound, but they didn't expect them to, they did sensitive hearing after all. What was confusing was the girl seemed to hear it as well; her eyes went straight to the large glass windows and her whole posture seemed to relax.

They turned to see a man walking through the parking lot and towards the school. He had shoulder-length black wavy hair, grey coloured eyes and a prominent jaw. He wore tight black jeans, black boots and a tight short=sleeved black t-shirt that not only showed off his muscular form, but his impressive tattoos that covered his arms and none of them doubted he had more. They all concluded that he was exceptionally handsome for a human.

"She's calmer now, a _lot_ calmer, in fact," Jasper supplied.

They turned their gaze back to her, seeing her excusing herself, leaving her belongings behind and quickly exiting the cafeteria, heading into the parking lot.

When she was close enough she leapt into the man's arms, and he caught her and hugged her to him.

"It's okay, Snowflake; you've done well," they heard with their sensitive hearing, whilst most of the students watched from their tables.

"I can't do this, Padfoot."

"Padfoot?" Alice questioned, slightly confused, slightly intrigued.

They shrugged before they turned their attention back to the conversation, being subtle by not looking at them, rather they were playing with their untouched food.

"'Course you can, you're the only person I can think of that _can_ do this, think of everything you've achieved. This is a walk in the park for you."

"They're all staring at me, everywhere I go. I tried to go to the bathroom and half the girls in my year followed me in there. I still have to pee!"

The man chuckled at her. "If they're staring at you, you give them a reason to stare. That's what a Marauder does."

"I'm not a Marauder."

The man gasped. "Be still my beating heart, of course, you're a Marauder; you have the intelligence, talent and good looks."

"Are you trying to make me feel better or boost your own ego?" They chuckled at her question.

"Both,"

"Why did I have to come here?" She asked with a tired voice.

"You know why. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I can't when they're all staring at me."

"You have to eat, you won't truly be healthy again if you don't. I know that you've improved massively, but you're still too thin for my liking."

"I'll eat what I can," she promised.

"That's all I ask," he said quietly. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you, Papa." She pulled back from him. "Where's Remus?"

"Oh, apparently he's at a pivotal point in that book of his."

The girl chuckled. "Everyone's staring, aren't they?"

The man had a quick look towards the windows and smirked at her. "Yep, they're probably wondering who this sexy specimen of a man that you're all over is," he said smugly.

"I'm telling Remus that instead of making me feel better, you focused on your ego."

"You wouldn't dare?" The man challenged.

"I'm a Marauder," she fired back. The man stared and let out a bark of a laugh that reminded them of a dog.

"Yes, you are, Snowflake, although not a full Marauder yet. That comes with completing the transformation."

"I'm trying," she sighed.

"I know you are, this isn't an easy thing to do; it's why most don't attempt it. You've surpassed expectations already with just completing the theory aspect. Your training is going well and you'll transform soon enough, don't worry yourself over it. I better get back to Moony, what time shall we expect you?"

"Five o'clock maybe, I'm going to do some more exploring for the map, I'm thinking north."

"Well be careful, we're not entirely sure the area is secure yet. When you get back we'll head out for some dinner, we need more supplies and we might as well make an appearance since it's your first day and all."

"Don't remind me," she grouched.

"I'll see you later, Snowflake."

"Bye, Papa." He kissed her forehead and he headed for the woods and when he disappeared from sight, they heard another 'crack.'

The girl sat down at the table and they snorted at her reply to Newton's questions before he moved away from the table, heading back to Bella's.

"She feels a lot calmer now, resolute even. He, however," he gestured to Newton, his mouth pulling into an amused smirk, "Is a little scared of her." They chuckled.

"She's a mystery. What were they talking about?" Edward mused.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Transformation? Training? Someone called Remus? Weight problems? And what is a Marauder, Moony and Padfoot?" Alice asked confused.

"Nicknames maybe," Jasper replied. "Anyway, you have Biology next right?"

"And?"

"She may be in your class; she hasn't been in any of mine yet."

The thought of Biology brought his thoughts back to Bella, and he was surprised to realise that he hadn't thought about her since his attention was brought to the new girl. His eyes flickered over to Bella who looked to be scrutinising the new girl, as she finally picked up her sandwich and took a bite.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

Summary: Following the death of Voldemort, for her protection against the fugitive Death Eaters seeking revenge, Hermione is sent into hiding along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Forks was said to be the safest place on earth for her, but they didn't plan for a family of vampires or a pack of shape-shifters worming their way into their lives. Or for three of them, in particular, being exactly what Hermione needed to heal and live. Rated M for bad language, violence and sexual content. Poly fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

Page count: 10

* * *

 **Thursday 5th October 2006**

Hermione sighed, took a deep breath and then walked into her Biology class, briefly noting that everyone was already seated and when she entered, they all stared at her. She hadn't expected any else. Silently, she headed to the desk of Mr. Banner and when he looked up she saw him smile at her and it made her anxious. She handed him the slip of paper needing his signature and he signed it and handed it back to her.

"Class, we have a new student." Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Please introduce yourself."

"Hermione Black," she said in a bored tone.

"Black?" A girl with pale skin, brown hair and hazel eyes spoke up.

"Yes,"

"Are you related to Jacob Black?"

"Who?" Hermione responded with a confused frown to her brow.

"Never mind," the girl muttered.

"Where did you attend school before transferring here?"

Hermione looked to the girl that asked the question. She had black hair tied back of the nape of her neck, brown eyes and white-rimmed glasses; she had soft features and a kind smile. Hermione felt the need to answer, just because the girl looked to be far too kind and she didn't want to risk upsetting her, especially when she reminded her a little of Neville in demeanour. Besides, if she gave the information up, maybe they would get bored with her and leave her alone.

"As you can likely tell from my accent, I am British. I was raised in London, England. When I was eleven years old, I was accepted into a boarding school in Scotland. I attended for six years and, unfortunately, I wasn't able to attend my final year. My family and I moved here as this is where my father's work brought us."

"What's that?" Someone gestured to her jumper and she looked down.

"My school's crest."

"What's Gryffindor?" Another asked, Hermione wincing when he completely butchered the pronunciation. This time it was a boy with black shaggy hair that covered his ears and dark eyes, and he was sitting beside the kind-looking girl.

"My school was separated into four houses. Each house is known for certain personality traits and you're placed in that house with your housemates and dorm mates for your seven years of education. Gryffindor was my house, our colours were red and gold and our emblem was a lion," she answered.

"Does anyone wish to ask any more questions?" Mr. Banner asked. No one spoke so he did. "Right, thank you for telling us about yourself, you may take your seat."

"Well it's about time," she mumbled quietly.

Her eyes searched the room, seeing that all the seats were taken, all except one. The one next to the bronzed haired boy from the cafeteria. Why didn't that surprise her? She sighed and moved over to her seat, pulling out her stool and sitting down before removing an empty notebook, one red, black and blue pen and her highlighters, so she could start organising her thoughts and work. She'd already decided earlier in the day that she'd use black for notes copied from the board, blue for verbal lectures and red for questions and things to research. She had a pink highlighter for key points, green for things that she was confident in, orange for things she wanted to do more research on, yellow for homework assignments and blue for things she found useful or interesting.

On her first page of her notebook, she wrote a key for her colour coding system and then she moved onto the next page, ready to start the lesson.

~000~000~000~

Edward, as usual, was the first to arrive at the classroom and he entered the room and made his way to his seat, putting his things on the table and ready for the lesson to start. Slowly, the students made their way to their seats, leaving only one seat beside him. The seat where Bella used to sit. He frowned.

Unexpectedly, the most alluring scent he'd ever smelt hit his over sensitised nose and he peered over his shoulder towards Bella, frowning. It didn't smell like her. When he caught her scent he had to restrain himself from running over to her and draining every drop of blood from her. She was his singer, existing only to torture him until he couldn't take it anymore and he just killed her, it being one of the reasons being in a relationship with her had been so difficult.

But this scent was _very_ different, this scent made him feel relaxed; he felt the stress of the previous year vanish. He felt calm, at peace, he felt happy. He breathed in deeply as another wave hit him. It smelled like vanilla, honey and something fruity, maybe even floral. To him, it was the most perfect thing in the world.

Hearing approaching footsteps, he turned to see the new girl walking into the classroom, looking apprehensive, but calm. It was odd. As she walked past him and to Banner's desk he smelt it again. It was _definitely_ her.

It was strange; he didn't want to kill her and he _definitely_ didn't want to hurt her. In fact, it was the exact opposite. He felt the strong urge to protect her, to keep her safe. She looked up and faced the class and his eyes scanned her face slowly, taking in every detail.

She really was beautiful, Jasper hadn't been lying. He could see the softness of her waist-length curls, he could see the shine of her ivory skin, he could see the grace with which she walked. But he could also see, despite her overly large baggy jumper, that she was thin, he could see it in her cheeks; more hollow than they should've been. He could see the tiredness in her stature, but she held herself well. Most importantly, he could see her large chocolate brown eyes filled with pain and suffering, as if she knew of the horrors in the world.

He remembered what Jasper had said, even in a diluted form, he'd never felt pain and suffering so potent from a human. Alice couldn't see her. And he thought back to the conversation she'd had with her father that he'd listened in to. Who was she?

He focused on trying to hear her thoughts but all he heard was static. How could she do that? She was blocking him, but not like Bella. He'd never been able to hear Bella's thoughts, but this the new girl, she'd purposely pushed him out of her mind, he was sure of it. How did she know what he was doing? How did she know it was him? How was she able to block him?

Why was she so thin? What caused her to feel those emotions? Why was she elusive to their gifts? Bella had only been immune to his gift, not the others.

He was brought out of his thoughts when she introduced herself.

 _'Hermione,'_ he thought with a smile. It was a pretty name.

He restrained himself from rolling his eyes when Bella asked if she was a relation of the mutt. Bella was a smart girl, but anyone would be able to guess the answer. Besides the fact this girl shared no resemblance to the mutt, she didn't even originate from the same continent.

He listened to her answering the questions posed to her; he was a little irritated that once again she was vague but he did learn she was from London and attended a boarding school in Scotland for the previous six years. That meant she would likely struggle with the curriculum difference, maybe he could offer her his help, and he really wanted to know the personality characteristics associated with...Gryffindor, was it?

He was surprised when the stool next to him scraped across the floor and she sat down beside him. He took a deep breath, breathing in her intoxicating scent and he had to stop himself from leaning closer. He caught the thoughts of the girls in the room, similar to that of when Bella started school and had to sit next to him. The only girl who had a nice thought was Angela Webber, but she was one of the few students in the school that was genuinely kind and didn't have a bad word or thought to say about anyone, not yet at least.

He turned to look at Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory and much to his surprise; Bella was a part of the little group with narrowed eyes focused on the girl sat beside him. He felt his protective instincts flare up and shifted in his seat so he was closer to her.

He watched amused as she removed a brand new notebook, a set of highlighters and pens and she proceeded to make a list of what each colour would be used for on the first page. It was obvious to him that she was a studious person and he wanted to see how she organised her thoughts. Hell, he just wanted to _hear_ her thoughts.

He debated introducing himself to her, even just speaking to her, but she beat him to it.

"What page are we on?" She asked in her soft and calming voice, and her accent was fascinating to him. His ears were ringing with pleasure at the sound.

"Fifty-six through to sixty-two," he answered.

"Thank you," she replied, turning to the correct page in her textbook.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he introduced and he offered her his hand, something he would never normally do. Usually, he avoided touching people but secretly he wanted to touch her.

She looked at his hand warily before slowly slipping it into his, giving it a gentle shake. He marvelled at her soft skin. He marvelled at the way her small hand fit into his. He marvelled at the temperature difference. He waited for the gasp to escape her after touching his cold skin but it never came and she removed her hand from his.

"I'd introduce myself but you already know my name from that delightfully embarrassing act Banners had me performing, like some seal at the circus," she replied, sounding annoyed.

He stared at her before chuckling. "You handled it well," he praised, flashing her a dazzling smile. He heard the other girls in the room sigh and the boys grumble. She, however, just blinked, seemingly not bothered by his vampire good looks or charm.

"Surprisingly, it's not the most embarrassing moment of my life."

"What is?" He asked curiously.

"The day that I reveal that to anyone is the day my father doesn't compliment himself at least twice in the space of five minutes."

He chuckled. "Have you studied this subject before? I know the curriculum must be different to what you're used to."

"Not exactly, at my last school our Biology classes were solely focused on that of plant life and flora, we didn't learn anything regarding the human or animal bodily systems," she responded and he was preparing to speak but Banners interrupted before he could.

~000~000~000~

Hermione was staring forward when she realised she didn't know what they were learning, she didn't even know the book page.

"What page are we on?" She asked the handsome boy next to her, seemingly bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked down at her and his golden eyes seemed to shine with happiness. _'Odd,'_ she thought.

"Fifty-six through to sixty-two," he answered.

"Thank you," she replied and turned to the correct page in her textbook.

"I'm Edward Cullen," the boy spoke, introducing himself.

He offered her his hand and she looked at it warily, before shaking her head and shaking his hand. She almost gasped at the ice-cold temperature of his skin but she controlled herself. She'd seen things far stranger, so she didn't worry about it.

"I'd introduce myself but you already know my name from that delightfully embarrassing act Banners had me performing, like some seal at the circus."

He stared at her before chuckling. A deep, but relaxing sound, surprising her and she felt herself relax a little in her seat.

"You handled it well," he praised, flashing her a dazzling smile. Had Hermione been any normal girl she would've melted into a puddle. But she was Hermione Black, the Brightest Witch of her Age, she wasn't affected by looks. Instead, she just blinked at him.

"Surprisingly, it's not the most embarrassing moment of my life," she replied.

"What is?" He asked curiously.

"The day that I reveal that to anyone is the day my father doesn't compliment himself at least twice in the space of five minutes."

He chuckled at her.

She was surprised to realise that she was genuinely enjoying the conversation; he wasn't asking her the same questions as the other students. He was paying attention and actually listening to her answers rather than just staring at her. She didn't know what it was, but she felt _compelled_ to talk to him.

"Have you studied this subject before? I know the curriculum must be different to what you're used to."

She thought about her next words carefully. "Not exactly, at my last school our Biology classes were solely focused on that of plant life and flora, we didn't learn anything regarding the human or animal bodily systems."

He looked like he was going to reply to her but Banners interrupted and started the lesson.

~000~000~000~

"What's your next lesson?" Edward asked her as she stood from her stool, gathered her belongings and put them into her satchel before putting it on her shoulder.

"History," she replied.

"I'll walk you,"

"You don't have to, I've memorised the map."

"Already?" He asked impressed.

"Before I even made it to my first lesson," she nodded.

"Oh, well, I have German, it's only a corridor away from your class, so we're heading in the same direction anyway," he shrugged, making it seem like it wasn't that big of a deal, but to him it was.

He wasn't letting her out of his sight unless he had to. He had the feeling trouble may be brewing with the girls seeing his newfound and instant friendship with Hermione. They made their way out of the room together with everyone watching them and a particular brunette glaring at them.

"What language are you taking; it's mandatory?" Edwards asked her as they made their way through the crowd and towards their destination.

"I'm not taking a language, this school only offers three options and I'm fluent in all of them, so they agreed that I didn't have to take a language; it would just be a waste of time, time that I could use for something else."

"Latin, French and German?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

" _Ja, ich spreche Französisch und Deutsch. Ich spreche fließend Latein, aber es ist eine tote Sprache und kann daher nicht gesprochen werden kann. Ich bin auch fließend Spanisch, Italienisch, Mandarin und Bulgarisch,_ " she replied in German.

His eyes widened slightly, feeling genuinely stunned and impressed. She could speak eight languages?

"How? Why do you speak so many languages?"

She looked to him amused and he was glad to see that the pain and suffering in her eyes disappeared, if only for a few seconds before it returned.

"Well, English is my first language. My parents liked to travel whenever they could and as I grew older, I started picking up the languages of the places we visited. Their favourites were Italy and Germany," she explained and he nodded. "When I was at school, Latin was basically a mandatory subject, starting at the age of thirteen, at least. I enjoyed it and continued with the subject as an elective and we translated some of the rarest books in the world. I learned Bulgarian from my ex-boyfriend."

His footsteps faltered but it was so quick she didn't see or notice.

"When I was fifteen my school had this international tournament and a school from Bulgaria and France stayed with us for the year. He was from Bulgaria and the main competitor for his school. I taught him English and in return, he taught me Bulgarian."

"Why did you break up?" He asked, knowing fine well he was being nosy and intrusive, but he still wanted to know the answer.

She had no idea why she was practically spilling her guts and bearing her heart and soul to him, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. It felt like she _had_ to tell him about her life, even if it was an altered version of it.

"Viktor was very sweet and I adored him, we broke up at the end of the year; he was older than me and he had to return to Bulgaria. We wrote to each other for about two years before we had to stop due to some difficult circumstances." He looked at her and saw fear and pain flash through her eyes. She cleared her throat and seemed to pull herself out of her memories. "Anyway, I learned Mandarin because it's the most universally spoken language and I wanted a challenge. I was bored and had a free period at school."

What human learned a language simply because they were bored?

"Spanish and French?" He questioned.

"That was a stipulation in the contract for legally becoming a Black. Any member of the Black family must be able to speak both Spanish _and_ French, I don't know why, neither does my father, but it's been a tradition for as long as anyone can remember. The papers wouldn't be finalised otherwise."

He looked to her in confusion "Contract? Papers? Becoming a Black?"

"Yes, I was adopted. Black's not my birth name."

His eyes widened, she was adopted like him! That's when he remembered, she'd said ' _were'_ and not ' _is'_. It also explained why she spoke in the past tense and why she shared no physical similarities with the man he'd seen her with earlier.

"You were adopted? How old were you?" He asked curiously. "

I hadn't been seventeen long, my parents died my sixth year at Christmas," she spoke quietly. "Sirius was my best friend's Godfather and we went through a difficult experience together and we became close. When he learned what'd happened my family, he wasted no time in putting the adoption process into motion. I would've been put into the system otherwise and I wouldn't have been allowed to complete my education at my school."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your parents die?" He saw her flinch and he definitely saw her sway on her feet as if she was about to collapse. He reached out to catch her but she righted herself immediately. Something Bella would never be able to do.

"We don't talk about it," she said quietly and he nodded, conceding to drop the subject.

"Your adoptive father, is he good to you?" He saw a small smile pull at her lips.

"Yes, he is. He's been one of the most protective people I've ever had in my life. Him and Remus." At his confused look she clarified. "My other father." He raised an eyebrow. "Remus is Sirius' partner, some girls don't have a father, I'm lucky; I have two, no matter the circumstances surrounding it," she said and she lifted her hand to her necklace and tugged on it for comfort, making sure not to alert Remus and Sirius.

"They have unusual names in England," he commented. She chuckled at him.

"Yes, they do. The family Sirius originates from can be traced back at least a thousand years; you could say he's practically royalty where I come from. The Blacks have a tradition of naming their children after the stars and constellations. Sirius' younger brother was named Regulus and his father, Orion. The tradition dates back centuries."

"If your family is considered royalty, does that mean you have some kind of wealth? Power?" He asked intrigued.

He saw the way she bit her lip as they came to a stop outside of her classroom. "That's a question I'm not at liberty to answer."

A smirk pulled at his mouth. He would take that as confirmation, but she obviously didn't care for whatever it was or want to talk about it.

"You're a mystery," he commented.

"No, I'm an open book, people just don't look deeply enough; they only look at what's on the surface and not what's beneath it. That's where the most interesting information is. It's not my fault they're shallow," she shrugged before turning on her heel and stepping into her classroom, leaving him speechless.

He knew she would have to sit next to Jasper, the only seat available. "Keep an eye on her, Jasper. She's very interesting, I've learned a lot," he whispered as he walked away.

 _'She still feels pain and suffering, but she feels more at ease,'_ Jasper thought. _'I can't wait to hear what you've learned.'_

~000~000~000~

Jasper looked up when Hermione entered the room and she made her way to Liddle's desk and got her slip signed.

"Please introduce yourself," the teacher spoke. He felt annoyance flare up from her and he chuckled quietly, she was amusing, he'd give her that.

"I'm Hermione Black," she spoke, neither sounding nor looking pleased with the attention on her and she soon took her seat beside him, busying herself with removing her things from her satchel.

"Jasper Hale," he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

She took it warily and shook it and he was surprised when she didn't react. _'Interesting,'_ she thought as she noticed his ice-cold temperature, the same as Edward's. She looked at him. Pale skin, golden eyes, angular features and ear length wavy blonde hair. Like Edward, he was unnaturally handsome.

"You're Edward's brother, he mentioned you."

"All good things I hope," he teased.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss what was divulged," she responded and he chuckled at her.

A student walked past their desk, disturbing the air around them. Jasper froze; the scent of Hermione washed over him and he prepared himself for having to leave before the urge to drink her blood was too strong and he attacked her, like when he'd almost killed Bella over a paper cut. But it never came. He looked to her in confusion, cautiously taking a deep breath and inhaling her scent. It was strange; he could smell vanilla, honey and something fruity. What he couldn't smell was her blood; he had no desire to hurt her. She actually smelled pleasant. But there was a subtle smell, something he knew was familiar but it wasn't strong enough to identify. He looked at her strangely.

 _'Who are you?'_ he thought.

Hermione froze when she caught that smell again. Bleach and sugar. That was the third time she'd smelt it that day. It couldn't have been a coincidence.

~000~000~000~

The final lesson of the day arrived and it turned out that Jasper and Hermione had Chemistry together. They walked to their class together, chatting comfortably about mundane things and once they arrived, they sat together at their workbench and Jasper caught Hermione up on what they had learned since the start of school. She made quick notes and made a reminder to read up on what she'd missed before the next lesson.

Everything was going well and Jasper was amazed to see that she more than knew her way around a chemistry kit, as if she were a Chemist herself. They'd just finished their experiment and wrote down the results whilst the rest of the class hadn't yet finished and so they started clearing away. Hermione picked up a beaker and was moving it to the sink to clean it, when she left it on the counter and bent down to pick something up from the floor. At that moment, a boy walked past her and knocked off the beaker where it fell to the floor and smashed; a large shard of glass cutting her hand and the wound pouring with blood.

Jasper looked up in confusion at the sound and his eyes widened when they landed on Hermione's injury. He moved over to her as fast as humanly possible, but not because her blood appealed to him. Surprisingly it didn't. He wasn't repulsed by it like he would've been if it had been one of those overgrown flea-bags. It was as if he was immune to it. When he reached her, he grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around her hand, putting pressure on the wound and they collected their belongings and left their last lesson of the day early, Jasper escorting her to the nurse's office.

He watched as the nurse bustled around, putting on a temporary bandage so Hermione could later go to the hospital and get it looked at properly. Jasper couldn't describe it, but he felt comfortable around her. The only people he felt that with were his family. He never felt safe around humans; always being afraid of slipping up, of losing control and killing someone, but around Hermione he felt _in_ control, even when she was a perfectly good meal, bleeding all over him. He knew he wouldn't hurt her, he _couldn't_ hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her.

"You must be more careful, Miss. Black," the nurse scolded.

"It wasn't her fault," Jasper spoke up. "Some idiot knocked a beaker off the counter."

"Still, you must be careful."

"This is nothing compared to some of the injuries I've had over the years," she muttered quietly but Jasper heard her.

When she looked up at him his eyes widened at what he saw. It was as if she was having flashbacks, memories running through her mind and he felt and saw every emotion on her face. Why hadn't he noticed it before? He should've known.

She was wary of people, quiet; she only spoke when necessary. She was on edge, she startled when she heard a noise and she gripped the sleeve of her arm or something under her clothes, he guessed a necklace. She looked exhausted and had obvious weight problems. Her suffering and pain. He even felt guilt from her.

He had seen all of those things before. He saw them when he looked in the mirror.

"You should get going, the bell will be going any moment now; you may as well get to your cars before the crowd appears."

"I'll walk you to your car," Jasper offered as they stepped into the corridor.

"That's alright, I don't drive."

"What?" he questioned in surprise. _'Who didn't drive?'_

"I don't need to drive and I've never had time to learn. It'll take me a short while to get home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," he replied. She nodded and then turned and headed in the opposite direction.

He watched her disappear into the woods, the same as the man had before and then there was a sharp 'crack.' He frowned and looked around and seeing there were no witnesses, he ran full speed into the woods, but she wasn't there and he could tell that her scent was gone, only lingering behind.

She had disappeared.

* * *

"Ja, ich spreche Französisch und Deutsch. Ich spreche fließend Latein, aber es ist eine tote Sprache und kann daher nicht gesprochen werden kann. Ich bin auch fließend Spanisch, Italienisch, Mandarin und Bulgarisch," Roughly translates to – "Yes, I speak French and German. I am fluent in Latin but it's a dead language and therefore can't be spoken in conversation without difficulty. I'm also fluent in Spanish, Italian, Mandarin and Bulgarian."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Summary: Following the death of Voldemort, for her protection against the fugitive Death Eaters seeking revenge, Hermione is sent into hiding along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Forks was said to be the safest place on earth for her, but they didn't plan for a family of vampires or a pack of shape-shifters worming their way into their lives. Or for three of them, in particular, being exactly what Hermione needed to heal and live. Rated M for bad language, violence and sexual content. Poly fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

Page count: 13

* * *

 **Thursday 5th October 2006**

"Why is there blood on your shirt?" Alice asked quietly, staring at him in worried fear, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him over to the privacy of their car.

"I'll tell you when we get home, there's something we need to discuss with the family. I didn't hurt anyone though, I promise," he replied.

Listening to his thoughts and understanding he was telling the truth, Edward turned towards the car, climbed in and waited for his siblings to do the same before he drove out of the parking lot, flooring it home and pulling up at the front of their house.

Their house was all glass windows and doors, all opened planned with light and soft furniture, light wooden floors, a large expensive TV screen and a grand piano, expensive works of art and vases of flowers. That was just the living room. Home was the one place they didn't have to hide who they were and so they didn't, allowing as much natural light in as possible as they risked no one seeing them with their house being hidden.

Esme, their mother, greeted them with the usual smile, hug and kiss to the cheek, Carlisle, their father, smiled at them having arrived home from work only minutes before. Emmet and Rosalie, their brother and sister, sat on one of the overly large couches together and barely acknowledged their presence.

"We need to talk about something," Edward spoke, stepping further into the large room.

Rosalie sighed. "Not Bella again, leave her be, Edward," she said, sending him an annoyed glance as she pulled her attention away from the magazine she held in her grasp.

Edward's brow furrowed into a frown; he hadn't thought of Bella since leaving Biology, all his thoughts had been about Hermione.

"It's not Bella, it's someone else."

"What now?" Rosalie growled.

"Rosalie," Esme scolded lightly, "Please continue," she said, looking back at her three children.

"There's a new girl, Hermione Black."

Rosalie's snarl wasn't unexpected given her dislike for the wolf pack.

"She's _not_ related to those Blacks," Jasper injected, Rosalie settling back down into the couch. "She moved from England with her family."

"How do you know?" Emmet asked with a smirk pulling at his mouth and a raised eyebrow.

"Edward told me and I sat with her in History and Chemistry," he replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders, not reacting when they stared at him in disbelief before their eyes darted down to his shirt and finally noticing the red stain covering the white fabric.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked calmly, putting his book off to the side and giving them his full attention.

"I didn't hurt her, I didn't _want_ to," he frowned thoughtfully. "That's what we wanted to talk to you about. There's something different about her."

"Let's start from the beginning," Alice suggested and she took a seat on the couch next to Esme. "I was curious about the new girl and I wanted to see how her day would end." They rolled their eyes at her. "But I couldn't see her."

"What do you mean?" Emmet asked confused, his eyes darting between her and the blood covering Jasper's shirt.

"I couldn't see her future. Not one possible outcome, it gave me a headache even attempting to."

"That's impossible," Esme said softly, a confused look in her eyes.

"No, it's the same with the wolf pack," Alice shook her head, sighing.

"I can only sense her emotions if I'm focusing on her," Jasper pulled their attention. "Otherwise it's blank. Some emotions I can feel more strongly than others, but they're all diluted. It's as if they almost aren't there."

"I can't hear her thoughts either, but it's not like Bella," Edward spoke and the look on Rosalie's face told him to keep talking, and quickly, or he'd lose something he was _very_ attached to, he didn't have to read her thoughts to know that. "I tried to read her mind and I could, but only for a few moments and then I was ejected from her mind, it hurt," he winced, thinking back to the pain he'd felt and his hand automatically came up to head. "She looked around the room, as if she knew what'd happened and when I tried to read her mind after, all I could hear was static, like on a TV. She's in my Biology, I tried to read her thoughts all through class but I couldn't, it's like I'm being blocked, she's blocking me on _purpose_."

"Why is there blood on your shirt?" Carlisle asked after a few moments of silence, his voice calm but his eyes insistent that he answer his question and quickly.

"We have History together, when she sat down next to me I could smell her." He wasn't offended at the way they all seemed to sense, he'd done the same thing. "She has the most pleasant scent I've ever smelt, vanilla and some kind of fruit. I panicked, worried I was going to screw up and hurt her, but nothing happened and I actually find her smell comforting. We have Chemistry together, too, and someone knocked a beaker off the counter and it sliced her palm open." They stiffened, waiting for the bad news. "Before I knew it, I was wrapping it in a cloth and taking her to the nurse's office." They started at him, clearly surprised by the news that he had resisted blood and apparently had done so quite easily. "Her blood didn't appeal to me, it's not like the wolf pack; I couldn't even smell it. When I took her to the nurse I knew I wouldn't be able to hurt her, I don't know why, but I don't _want_ to hurt her. I feel comfortable around her, as if she were one of you."

"That's impossible," Carlisle muttered quietly in surprise, his eyes slightly wider than usual. Jasper hadn't even had to resist the blood even when he was covered in it? He was the one finding the transition the most difficult.

"I feel like I'm in control when I'm around her," he confessed as he reached up and made a start on removing his shirt.

"Whoa there, little brother, I said I wanted the striptease later, not now," Emmet winked. Esme and Carlisle chuckled, Jasper scowled and the others rolled their eyes, not the least bit surprised by his comment.

Jasper threw his shirt at Emmet, the larger vampire catching it. "Smell it," Jasper instructed.

Emmet raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. "He's right; it doesn't smell of anything. There's nothing appealing or revolting about it," Emmet frowned, passing the shirt to Rosalie before it found its way to Esme and Carlisle. "At least we know no one will have the urge to kill her."

"Edward, what do you wish to say?" Carlisle asked, seeing the thoughtful look on his face.

"Jasper's right, her smell...It's the most alluring thing I have ever smelt. It's nothing like Bella, it's _so_ much better. With Bella I was always afraid of giving in to my urges and harming her, killing her. I don't want that with Hermione, the thought of hurting her repulses me," he grimaced. "I saw some of the girls glaring at her because I was talking to her in class and I felt I had to protect her, I couldn't stop myself from moving closer," Edward confessed, looking down at the floor with his brow furrowing and missing the glances the others shared. "She intrigues me and I'm not sure why and I can't explain it, but her scent... I felt calm, I forgot about the stress of last year. When she spoke to me, I forgot Bella was even in the same room, all I can remember is wanting her attention to be on me. I wanted to touch her, to be closer to her, I felt _compelled_ to be near her."

Esme and Carlisle shared a look and catching their shared thoughts, his head snapped up.

"She can't be," Edward muttered, giving his head a slight shake of disbelief.

"She may be," Carlisle replied softly.

"Does someone want to explain what's happening? Not everyone here can read thoughts," Emmet's deep voice interrupted.

"The girl, Hermione, we believe that she may be Edward's mate," Esme explained, looking happier than anyone had ever seen her, her smile soft and her eyes bright.

"She's human," Rosalie growled.

"There's something different about her," Jasper and Edward both said without a doubt in their minds or meaning to speak over one another.

"Edward, what have you learned?" Carlisle asked.

"Hermione Black, she's a mystery. She kept to herself all day and she's been vague when answering questions, _if_ she answered them at all."

Jasper chuckled. "Newton's scared of her," looking both amused and proud.

"Despite that, when I asked her questions she gave me honest answers, or what seemed to be a shortened version."

"It's just your appearance lulling her into a false sense of security," Rosalie said bitterly.

"It's not," both Jasper and Edward assured her.

"I smiled at her and she just blinked with a bored look on her face."

"When I laughed she looked at me like I was an idiot," Jasper said.

"She's right there," Emmet muttered.

"I heard that," Jasper responded.

"That's interesting, I haven't yet met a human that's immune to our charms" Carlisle mused thoughtfully and ignoring their bickering.

"Back to the point," Rosalie sighed in annoyance.

"Her name's Hermione Black, she was born and raised in London, England and she attended a boarding school in Scotland from the age of eleven where she was educated for six years, but was unable to attend her final year. Her family moved here due to work obligations. From what I've seen so far, she's highly intelligent, unnaturally so I would estimate."

"Why would you say that?" Esme asked.

"She carries three differently coloured pens, separate notebooks for each class, a pack of highlighters and all her notes are colour coded. She's not taking the mandatory language classes as she not only speaks Latin, German _and_ French but also Mandarin, Spanish, Bulgarian and Italian with English being her first language. The circumstances surrounding each reason for learning the language are different. Two she learned when travelling with her parents, one she learned for a challenge and because and I quote 'she had a free period.' She learned one language at her boarding school and she learned two to fulfil the adoption papers."

"Adoption papers?" Rosalie's attention was piqued and she leaned forward slightly.

"Black's not her birth name. Her parents died last year at Christmas, I asked how but she just shut down. She has moved here with her two fathers, Sirius and his partner, Remus, the former adopted her when she was seventeen. The Blacks are apparently a big deal in England, she said they are practically royalty, indicating they have some sort of wealth or power but she was uncomfortable with the subject and didn't elaborate further."

"We've seen her father," Jasper piped up and everyone turned their attention to him. "I could feel her emotions, she didn't take well to Newton interrupting her at lunch and asking her questions. We heard a sharp crack and when we looked out of the windows, we saw a man walking out of the woods and towards the school. It was like she _knew_ he was there and she left out the cafeteria to see him, we listened to their conversation. They mentioned something to do with training, a transformation, Hermione having weight problems and something called Marauders, Padfoot and Moony."

"I think they might be nicknames given her father kept calling her 'Snowflake'. As for the rest, we have no idea what they were talking about," Edward said. "Her father was handsome, more so than the regular human, he looked young, too, early twenties, but Hermione told Newton he was in his late thirties," he sighed, brushing a fallen strand of hair back into place.

"You've been awfully quiet about this, Alice," Carlisle observed.

"I'm trying to work around this," she frowned, nibbling at her lip. "I didn't see her coming, I didn't see her bleeding in front of Jasper and I didn't see her very surprising effect on both Jasper and Edward, and that has me worried. I'll have to spend some time with her before I can give my opinion, if I can't see her, maybe I'll be able to get a reading or feeling from her."

"There's something else," Jasper said, pulling their eyes back to him. "Something about her smells familiar. She smells pleasant, but there's something hidden underneath that. It's very subtle, barely-there but I _can_ smell it, I'm not sure what it is. She doesn't act like anyone we've seen either. I've noticed she's jumpy, constantly looking around as if she's afraid she's going to be attacked. Her eyes, they're sad and dark, it's almost painful to look at her. The strongest emotions I feel from her are pain, suffering and guilt. She looks exhausted, too, but she's doing well in hiding it from the humans, with us it's a little more difficult."

"What are you implying, Jasper?" Esme asked softly.

"She reminds me of me. A soldier."

~000~000~000~

Hermione entered the tent and greeted her fathers and after a quick chat, she headed to her bedroom to clean up. After tending to the cut on her hand, she changed out of her mud-covered clothing given that despite the lack of rain, the woods were still boggy and wet in some parts.

She cast a few charms to freshen up and then dressed in a pair of black high waisted jeans, a black spaghetti strap top, her black heeled ankle boots and a soft, grey knee-length woollen cardigan over the top. It would help to fight off the chill in the air but it wouldn't be so warm it'd be unbearable. She made sure her wand was concealed beneath her sleeve and then headed back to her fathers, seeing that Sirius was still in his clothes from earlier on in the day and Remus wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a dark grey woollen cardigan.

"Shall we go explore?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Where are we going?"

"We thought La Push, it's a small enough community that we'd thought you'd like it, fewer people to stare at us," he answered.

She nodded, appreciating the gesture. She wasn't sure she'd be able to handle bumping into any of her school peers during out of school hours.

"We found a great spot to apparate, there's a convenience shop that sells everything we need and we can have dinner at the diner, too. We've got the map so we can talk to you about what we found over dinner."

~000~000~000~

They landed in the cover of the woods before stepping out and walking down the road, heading towards the row of buildings. The first being a medium-sized diner and the biggest of the buildings, the second looked to be a clothing shop, the third building was the convenience shop and the fourth looked to be a small pizzeria.

They headed into the convenience shop and they separated, each having their own list of items they needed to find. As Hermione made her way through the aisles, she found and collected the milk and the bread easily and then selected some pasta and bolognese sauce, too. When she checked out the aisle at the back of the building she found some ham, turkey and chicken and placed them into her basket along with some cheese.

She grabbed a few bags of different brands of crisps and several bottles of juice and soft drinks, and once she'd found the stationary section, she selected some pens, a few more notebooks, some pencils, an eraser and a ruler, too. She then walked to the cashier where she came across Sirius purchasing muggle alcohol, and a lot of it.

"Does Remus know about this?" She questioned as she came to a stop beside him.

"No, and you're not going to tell him either."

"I'm going to tell him," she sang.

"No, you're not," he argued.

"What do I get?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not buying your silence."

"Okay, then I'll tell him," she made to turn and walk away.

"Wait," Sirius sighed. "What do you want?"

She smiled sweetly. "I want you to give up smoking."

"No," he said flatly and she scowled at him.

The old woman behind the counter was smiling and laughing softly to herself as she rang up the sales, apparently being quite entertained.

"Papa, it's a bad habit and they smell disgusting," she wrinkled her nose. "Think of Remus," she touched a finger to her nose. He understood the gesture and sighed in defeat. She knew she'd won, looking towards the older woman behind the counter triumphantly and she laughed lightly at her.

"So, where are you folks from? What brings you to La Push? We don't get many visitors," she asked with a kind smile. Her copper skin held wrinkles, her eyes were a soft green and her greying hair was pulled back from her face but left hanging down her back.

"We're from London, England, we moved nearby and we needed some supplies and thought we'd take a look around," Sirius said with a charming smile she knew would have half the population of witches melting into a puddle. "Thought we'd give Hermione," he gestured to her, "A break from being stared at all day, what with there being fewer people around to do the staring."

"First day of school, Dear?" She asked and Hermione nodded. "I can imagine how that must've been for you, those town people have no manners," the woman huffed and Hermione found herself taking a liking to her.

"Did we find everything?" Remus asked, coming up behind them with a basket in hand.

"Yes, we've gotten everything," Hermione replied.

"Well then, let's get this lot paid for and we can get some dinner."

When they left the shop, Hermione kept watch whilst Sirius and Remus moved behind the back of the shop, and once they were hidden from view they banished their bags to the tent where they'd be waiting for them when they got home.

As they headed for the diner, they all remarked on the weather, it being cold but not effecting them with them all having gotten used to the cold and rubbish weather of not only London, but the freezing temperatures at Hogwarts, too.

When they entered the diner sounds of laughter hit their ears, the smell of cooking food their noses and the warmth hit their skin, making it tingle and flush a little. Their eyes searched their surroundings cautiously, seeing that it was busy but not so busy that you'd feel claustrophobic. Even so, they managed to themselves a small booth near the back of the diner.

Whilst her fathers looked over the menu, Hermione took in the decor, seeing the dark wooden floors, black wooden tables and soft leather seats. The walls were mint green with white accents, landscapes of a beach lined the walls and lights hung from the ceiling. The large black wooden counter was off to the left with the kitchens hidden behind it and leather stools sat in front. She quite liked it.

"Snowflake?" Sirius called. She pulled her eyes away from the photos and to him, giving him a questioning look. "Are you ready to order?" Sirius asked her amused, gesturing to the annoyed-looking waitress.

"Sorry, got distracted," she mumbled, her eyes quickly scanning the menu in her hands and ordering the first item she saw with her fathers placing their orders after her.

When their food arrived, they quietly chatted as they ate their food and once they were finished, Hermione ordered a chocolate cake for Remus as it was the full moon the next day and the noise and smells in the room couldn't have been pleasant for him.

"You spoil him," Sirius spoke when Remus left for the bathroom.

"He needs it, he's had a less than perfect life and now I have a reason to spoil him without it being weird," she replied and he chuckled at her. "I'm going to get some fresh air, it's a little stuffy in here."

"Don't wander off, I'll come and get you when the cake arrives."

Nodding, she stood from her seat and made her way through the crowded diner, heading out the doors and taking deep breaths as the cold air hit her skin. She leaned back against the wall of the diner, crossed her arms and tilted her head back to rest against the wall as her eyes shut, revelling in the silence that surrounded her.

Her mind finally wandered to the events of that day, analysing everything she hadn't yet had the chance to. The more time she spent around Edward and Jasper, the more oddities that stood out to her; their very pale and ice-cold skin. Their golden eyes. Their handsomeness and charming attitude. Their graceful manner that would put any Pureblood aristocrat to shame, namely the Malfoys. There was something different about them, she could _feel_ it, but she didn't know what it was and it was going to eat away at her until she figured it out.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a voice spoke,

"Are you alright? Are you lost?"

She opened her eyes, lifting her head to see that before her stood a tall boy, six-foot-one if she had to guess. He had kind hazel eyes, russet coloured skin and short black hair that stood out at odd angles. She felt a pang in her chest, it painfully reminding her of Harry. He had a kind boyish smile on his face and was wearing running shoes, jeans cut off at the knees and a tight black t-shirt, showing his muscled frame. It seemed as though the temperature didn't bother him either.

"I'm fine, thank you, and no, I'm not lost, I just needed some fresh air," she said softly.

"I just assumed you were lost, I've never seen you before and we don't get many visitors on The Res," he explained.

"I recently moved close by, I just needed some supplies and thought I'd get dinner here."

He smiled at her. "Well it's nice to meet you," the boy spoke kindly. "I'm Seth," he held his hand out to her and she eyed it before shaking his hand, the temperature of his hand surprising her as it was far hotter than what was considered normal, but she didn't outwardly react.

"Hermione," she responded.

He was going to speak when they were interrupted by loud voices heading their way. They both turned to see a group of boys similar in height, appearance and physique growing closer.

She heard the boy identified as Seth sigh. "I'm sorry," he said, looking at her sheepishly and before she could ask 'for what' the group of four had reached them.

"There you are, Seth," one of the boys said, getting Seth in a headlock and ruffling his hair. "And who do we have here?" He asked, turning to look at Hermione and releasing Seth from his hold.

His eyes raked over her with an unmistakable gleam and his mouth turned up into a smirk when he noticed the wolf shaped pendant resting at the valley of her breasts. He was taller than Seth, six-foot-four, equally as muscled and handsome with black hair, dark eyes and russet coloured skin. He wore similar clothing to Seth's except the colour choice was different. It was the same for the other three boys and she followed Seth's naming of them when he greeted them.

Jared had short light brown hair and brown eyes, was muscled, too, and stood at six-foot-three with russet coloured skin. Embry had short black hair, brown eyes and russet coloured skin and he was muscled, but slender than the other boys and he stood at six-foot-four. The final boy, Quil, had russet coloured skin, short black hair, brown eyes, was muscled but less than the others but more so than Embry and he stood at six-foot-one.

"This is Hermione," Seth introduced. "Hermione, this is Embry, Quil, Jared and..."

"Paul Lahote," he interrupted, reaching out to take her hand in his and placing a kiss on the back of it. "At your service," he gave her a charming smile, one she was sure would work on plenty of other girls but she kept a bored expression on her face, arching an eyebrow.

She saw Seth smile and the others looked amused, at her expense or their friend's, she didn't know. She pulled her hand back from him and continued to lounge against the wall, not at all intimidated by their height; she was friends with both a giant and a half-giant, after all.

"I've never seen you 'round before," the boy named Jared spoke.

She tore her eyes away from Paul, who was literally devouring her with his own eyes. "I moved nearby a few days ago, I needed supplies and didn't fancy going into Forks to get stared at, I've had enough of that today."

"Where are you from? You've got a cool accent," Embry asked her.

"London, England,"

"I had no idea British girls were so...Hot," Paul said, his mouth pulling into a smirk. "I've heard things about English Roses."

"You should be careful, English roses have thorns, I wouldn't want you to get hurt by something you couldn't handle," she drawled, taking pride in the way his mouth dropped open and the others burst into laughter.

"I think you've met your match," Jared said, clapping Paul on the shoulder.

"That's an interesting necklace, why the wolf?" Quil asked, stopping a smile from slipping onto his face as the others shared a smile, as if they had a secret.

"You could say the wolf's the emblem of my family," she replied with a smile of her own. A sudden gust of wind hit her and she saw them take in a deep breath before they looked to her curiously, their heads tilted in such a way they reminded her of confused puppies.

And as they watched her, when the gust of wind had kicked up, a scent had hit her. She couldn't quite place it, but it smelt familiar.

"Aren't you cold?" Seth asked with a frown pulling at his brow, looking to her clothing and seeing she wasn't bundled up warm like everyone else inside the diner.

"No, I lived in London until I was eleven and then I attended a boarding school in the Scottish Mountains, this weather is what summer is like back home, torrential rain and all. It's actually a little warmer than I'm used to," she shrugged slightly.

"You want to join us for dinner?" Seth asked with a smile.

For some reason she wasn't quite sure of, she found that she quite liked Seth. He reminded her a little of Neville with his boyish looks and his kind nature.

"Thank you for the offer, but I can't. I'm already here with someone," she replied kindly.

"Your boyfriend?" Jared asked, gesturing inside the diner with a tilt of his head and she turned to see Sirius walking towards them.

"Why does everyone think he's my bloody boyfriend?" She grumbled. "You're the tenth person to ask me that today," she sighed.

"I'm just so handsome people can't help but assume," she heard her father say amused.

"That ego of yours is going to need deflating, how would you prefer I do it?" She asked.

Sirius pretended to think about it, tapping his chin with his index finger thoughtfully. "Well, you could use a knife, although knowing you, you'd use a blunt one; you're quite scary." She scowled at him and he turned his attention to the five teenagers. "Fucking hell, you're huge!" He exclaimed, seeing that they all towered over him.

"Papa!" Hermione voice rose in embarrassment.

He looked at her innocently. "Well they _are_ ; I haven't seen anyone bigger than them, ever!"

"What about Hagrid? Grawp? Greyback? Dumbledore? Bill? Charlie?" She listed off.

"Doesn't count," he gave her a wink.

"Still, you shouldn't be rude," she huffed.

His mouth pulled into a smirk and then pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his back pocket, popping one in his mouth and preparing to light it.

"Papa!" Hermione cried. "You said you would stop smoking."

"Only because you blackmailed me into it an hour ago," he replied.

"Still, you promised. Don't make me tell Remus about the stash of alcohol."

"You've already threatened me with that one," he said, unphased.

"I'll tell him about the _gift_ you put in my lunch."

"Used that one, too," he said smugly.

A smile pulled at her face. "I'll tell him that you stole three chocolate bars from his secret stash."

Sirius' face dropped and he paled a little at the thought of the huge hissy fit the werewolf would throw, especially with the full moon being the next day. She reached over and took the cigarette from his mouth and the packet from his hand before she threw them over her shoulder and behind her, landing on the ground and in a particularly muddy patch of grass.

"Who's the parent here?" Sirius asked.

"Do you actually want me to answer that?"

"I see your point, Snowflake," he chuckled. "Cake's here, you better get in there before Moony eats it all."

"He wouldn't do that," she defended.

He raised an incredulous eyebrow. "It's chocolate. You do remember what's happening tomorrow, right?"

"Oh God! He's going to eat all the cake!" She cried, her eyes widening and her mouth pulling into a thin line. She shook her head, turning to the amused teenage boys who'd obviously found their conversation funny given the amused looks they sported. "Well, it was nice to meet you all and I'll likely see you boys around."

" _Definitely_ ," Paul replied with a smirk, his eyes raking over her once more. The others nodded and she turned and rushed back into the diner.

Sirius stayed behind, his dark eyes observing them cautiously but curiously. Despite all of them being taller than him and a little more muscled, too, Sirius was far more intimidating with his dark attire, hair and eyes, his legs stood shoulder-width apart and his arms crossed over his chest, showing the muscles and tattoos his clothing didn't cover.

He noticed them all take the smallest step back and he smirked, amused. "So, you're interested in my Snowflake." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Only as a friend, Sir."

Sirius's turned to the one that spoke, the youngest one he thought. "Name and age," he demanded.

"Seth Clearwater, fifteen."

Sirius nodded but gave him a second glance, noting his height and muscled form thoughtfully. His eyes turned to the next boy. He didn't hesitate in answering.

"Jared Cameron, seventeen,"

"Embry Call, sixteen,"

"Quil Ateara, sixteen,"

Sirius looked at the last boy, the one whose eyes were watching Hermione through the glass window, even as she took her seat opposite Remus.

"Paul Lahote, eighteen," he answered.

"Well, I can see my daughter befriending you," Sirius said, nodding to the four boys before turning his attention back to Paul. "You, however..." Paul pulled his eyes from Hermione and looked to him. "Couldn't handle her. My daughter might not seem like much, she's been going through a hard time these last few years and her spirit has been dampened, however, it's still there, just buried. When parts of her true self resurface, she _is_ the feistiest little spitfire I've ever met. My point is, Lahote, don't mess with fire because you'll get burned."

"You're giving me permission to date your daughter?" He questioned in disbelief, blinking slowly.

"No, I know boys like you, I used to be you. You're only after one thing. I would never dream of telling my daughter what to do, who to date or who to sleep with; she can take care of herself. I'm just letting you know what you're in for if you plan to pursue this path." As an afterthought, he added, "Actually, I'm protecting _you_ from her wrath."

"I don't need your protection."

Sirius smirked. "You have no clue as to what my daughter's capable of. I've seen grown men cower in fear of her, men three, even four times her age," he said proudly. "But it's not me you have to worry about, I'm not the overprotective one, that would be her other father."

"How can she have two fathers?" Jared asked confused. "How are you even her father, you don't look older than twenty yourself?"

"I'm old enough to be her father, that I promise you, however, my partner and I adopted her. The circumstances surrounding that are not of your concern, only if she chooses to reveal it will it then be known. Now, if you will excuse me, I better get back to my table before the fat bastard I call a partner eats all the chocolate cake." He gave them all a final glance before turning and heading back into the diner.

"Well, that was scary," Quil muttered.

"More like awesome," Jared grinned, looking at the disbelief on Paul's face.

"Did he really just give me permission to sleep with his daughter without repercussions?" He asked slowly, trying to process the conversation.

"No, there _will_ be repercussions," Seth said. "Just not from him, apparently from Hermione herself and her other father," with that said, he walked into the diner with the others following behind him.

They ordered their usual meals and sat at the newly available table, which was coincidentally, two tables down from Hermione's. Given how intrigued by her there were, they collectively decided to listen in to her conversation.

"Right then," Hermione said, pulling out a map from her pocket and unrolling it before taking a pen. "As I said, I travelled north from our location for half a mile and I came upon nothing useful and so I travelled a mile out. Here," she gestured to the map, "I found the same thing Remus had, several splintered trees and it wasn't wind or rot that caused it. There's _definitely_ something strange going on."

"We'll have to be cautious; we can't let our guard down until we know the area is secure," the man Hermione had called Remus said. Everyone nodded in agreement and the wolves shared curious looks.

"We should travel south-west next and see what we find, we can do it tomorrow after I get back from school," Hermione suggested and they agreed to her plans.

"We may as well discuss your training," Sirius spoke.

"I want to increase it."

"Snowflake, upping your training sessions won't make your transformation happen any faster, it'll just put more stress on your body, hindering and halting the process."

"I want to increase it because it's getting too easy for me, if I have to train I at least want a challenge, I'm not going to get that in PE, am I?"

"We'll think about it," Remus said. "Now, about tomorrow..."

"I'm going to be there."

"No," Remus said forcefully, shocking the wolves.

Up until that point they had observed the sandy-haired man wearing what could only be described as a Grandad cardigan, as a kind and quiet individual. The tone of voice he'd just used scarily reminded them of Sam's Alpha voice.

"You will _not_ be there, especially not until you can control the transformation perfectly. It's too dangerous."

"It could take me years to complete the transformation," she argued.

"It's taking you longer because you're focused on it. When I was training I knew that what I was doing was important but I didn't allow it to overtake my life. I remained calm and remembered my meditation and I'd completed it within a year. Don't focus, Snowflake, just allow yourself to relax and enjoy the process and before you know it, you'll have transformed."

At that point an irritable Jacob Black slumped down into a seat at their booth, interrupting their eavesdropping.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

Summary: Following the death of Voldemort, for her protection against the fugitive Death Eaters seeking revenge, Hermione is sent into hiding along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Forks was said to be the safest place on earth for her, but they didn't plan for a family of vampires or a pack of shape-shifters worming their way into their lives. Or for three of them, in particular, being exactly what Hermione needed to heal and live. Rated M for bad language, violence and sexual content. Poly fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

Page count: 12

* * *

 **Thursday 5th October 2006**

Jacob Black's last year hadn't been the best. Finding out that the legends your father regularly told around a bonfire were true was a real mind fuck. But he had to just go and contain the wolf gene in his DNA, didn't he? Turning him into a wolf the size of a car, bigger even. And if that wasn't bad enough, vampires were very much real and living in Forks, not fourteen miles from his Tribe, the people he was apparently born to protect. To add to the stress, he was Ephraim Black's heir to the pack of wolves.

That was right, there was already a pack of wolves that had come into their heritage before him and he was their natural Alpha, although Sam Uley was the Alpha of the pack, purely because he was the first to phase. When Jacob phased, Sam had all but insisted he step down and Jacob take his rightful place as Alpha but Jacob point blank refused, not wanting such a responsibility.

And to put the cherry on the cake, Bella, his best friend and the girl he'd been in love with for as long as he could remember, had been dating a vampire. When the blood-sucker had broken it off and moved away, she fell into a state of depression and just when she was starting to get back to herself, when she had learned the secret of the wolf pack, she had disappeared and a few days later returned with the whole family of leeches and looking happier than he had seen her.

That was, until a few days after her return, and she'd started ignoring him, even Charlie couldn't get her to talk to him. She wouldn't see him, she wouldn't talk to him, she wouldn't even look in his direction. But at least she was ignoring the parasite as well, so it wasn't a complete disaster.

He'd just finished patrols for the evening and he knew he was next on patrol the following night. After phasing back and changing into his regular clothes, he headed to the diner where the majority of the pack would be.

Sam had been the first to turn, followed by, Jared, Paul, Embry, himself, Quil, then Leah and Seth and finally, little Colin and Brady who were the youngest wolves at only thirteen. The change occurred when there was an influx of vampires in the area. Without warning you went through uncontrollable fits of rage, a fever that wouldn't break, constant changes in eating habits and then you started shaking before phasing for the first time. Jacob could still remember the first time he'd done so. He'd been at home in his bedroom when it happened. It'd been so confusing, so disorientating and he'd almost hurt his father in his panic.

Everything had been explained to him and it took three days until he was able to phase back. After that, he'd been out of school for close to a month, the wolf pack helping him to control the change so that he wouldn't be a danger to anyone, but pure, undiluted anger could set off the phase instantly. For that, he had to be careful.

When he entered the diner, he plopped down in the seat more irritable than ever. He'd picked up the scent of a vampire near the borders of La Pus but it had vanished after following it for over an hour. It'd been happening a lot lately and he _knew_ something was going to happen soon.

He looked up when he noticed no one had greeted him, not even a punch in the arm by Paul.

"What are you doing?" He asked tiredly. He was, being surprised when all he got in return were glares and rather loud shushes.

"We're trying to listen into a conversation with the English Rose," Jared spoke, not taking his eyes off the table two down from them, which sat a girl and two men. It seemed that Jared hadn't even noticed that he'd referred to Hermione in such a way.

"Who?" Jacob asked confused and rubbing his hand over his face tiredly.

"Hermione," Seth spoke, finally looking at Jacob, but he was the only one.

"Who?"

Seth sighed. "Hermione, we met her outside the diner. She moved to Forks a few days ago from London, England with her two adoptive fathers," he gestured to the table. "She's very interesting. Paul's set his sights on her." Jacob rolled his eyes. "He's met his match with her, his jaw practically hit the floor when she told him English Roses had thorns and she wouldn't want him to get hurt by something he couldn't handle."

Despite Jacob's terrible mood, he couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him. Paul Lahote was the man-whore of The Res, definitely his school and most likely La Push and Forks combined, and it was a well-known fact.

"And guess what," Embry injected with a smirk, finally looking at him.

"What?"

"She has a wolf pendent around her neck, apparently it's her family emblem," he said amused. "Not to mention, her father practically gave Paul permission to pursue her, even if it is just for sex."

"He never!" Jacob replied in disbelief.

"He did," Quil confirmed. "He even warned Paul that if he hurt Hermione, it would be _her_ wrath he would be facing; he would be staying out of it. Apparently, she's quite scary, so much so that her father believes she can take care of herself," he shrugged.

"Why are you listening in to their conversation?"

Paul answered, not taking his eyes away from the table. "There's something different about her." The others nodded when Jacob simply raised an eyebrow. "I can't explain it, but I know she's going to be in our lives somehow. My instincts are telling me that she can be trusted. She smells different to other girls; don't get me wrong she smells good, _really_ good actually, but there's something familiar there, it's not quite strong enough to identify."

"You just have the hots for her," Jared snorted. "She _is_ smoking hot though," he said with a smirk. "But he's right. Her father smells the same only his sent is stronger."

"During their conversation, they mentioned something to do with a transformation Hermione's going through, but according to her, it's taking too long. She mentioned something about the training that she's doing and she wants to increase the difficulty and frequency but her fathers seem hesitant. They mentioned something about tomorrow night, but they came at blows since Hermione wants to go with them but her fathers won't let her until she's completed the transformation, saying it's too dangerous. They've been talking about exploring something, our guess is it's maybe some sort of wood or forest since they mentioned trees. They seem to be mapping it out. They're convinced something strange is happening, something to do with damaged trees," Seth explained shrugging, catching him up.

"One more thing, her father with the sandy-blonde hair, he used a voice on Hermione, terrifyingly like Sam's Alpha voice," Quil added.

"Transformation? Training?" Jacob said confused. "What's that?"

"We've no idea, that's why we're listening to them, now stop taking," Paul growled.

Jacob sighed and walked over to the counter to order his food, before heading to the bathroom.

The wolves looked away from Hermione's table when she stood and walked over to them, pretending to be in conversation and as if they hadn't just spent thirty minutes eavesdropping on her private chat with her fathers.

"Well, boys, we're calling it a night," she spoke, with her fathers waiting outside the diner for her. They gave her smiles, far too innocent for her liking but she dismissed it.

"How about we meet up and I can show you 'round?" Paul offered and Hermione looked thoughtful. "Friday?"

"I can't do Friday," she replied.

He knew she'd say that after what he'd overheard. "Why?" He asked innocently, the others sharing amused looks and shaking their heads at him.

"Family obligation,"

"Can't you just skip it?"

"No," she said with a harsh tone. "It's a family obligation I'll never miss, even if I didn't have to attend, I always will. It's important that I do," her answer had them intrigued.

"Saturday?" He suggested.

"Can't do Saturday either," she shrugged.

"Sunday?"

She looked thoughtful, frowning slightly. "We had planned on going to Port Angeles, but I suppose we could do that next week instead," she mused.

"Great, just give me your number and address and I'll pick you up after breakfast," he grinned.

"I'm not telling you where I live," she said and the others chuckled at his frown. "And I don't have a mobile phone." They stared at her in shock.

"What? Everyone has one," Embry said.

"Technology hates me, it's as if there's some magical force around me warding it off," she knew her fathers were listening in with their oversized ears and would be laughing at her statement.

"Alright, I'll just meet you here instead, ten o'clock?" She said and he nodded, looking at her strangely. "Great, I'll see you boys later," with that said, she turned and walked away, just as Jacob returned to his seat.

He looked behind him, he hadn't seen the girl's face or bothered listening to her conversation with his pack, but he had to admit she had pretty hair. Mahogany curls at waist length and they bounced and swayed when she walked.

"What's got you so shocked?" He asked amused.

"She doesn't have a cell phone."

Jacob shrugged. "So?"

"So? So!" Jared asked in disbelief at his reply. " _So,_ she doesn't have a cell phone, there's definitely something strange about her."

"Well at least I can start putting the moves on her," Paul said arrogantly. "She'll be putty in my hands in no time."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Seth argued. "I have the feeling she's going to have you wrapped around her little finger before you can even blink."

"That'll be the day," Embry spoke laughing. "Paul Lahote, whipped."

~000~000~000~

"Seems you've made some interesting friends, Hermione," Remus commented as they entered their tent.

"They seem nice enough, a little odd though but coming from someone like us it doesn't say much." He chuckled at her. "There was something weird though, Seth's body temperature, it wasn't normal, rather he felt like he had a fever," she told them.

"Their height and physique is quite strange too," Sirius mused sitting down and propping his feet up on the table until he took them down when both Remus and Hermione lobbed a cushion at him.

"Why is it weird?" Hermione asked.

"They look like they're all in the twenties."

"So?"

"That kid, Seth, he's fifteen," he explained, crossing his arms behind his bed and getting comfortable on the couch. Hermione spluttered. "Exactly, the rest are sixteen or seventeen, that Paul guy that seems to have taken a fancy to you is eighteen."

"No, they can't look like that at that age, it's unnatural," she frowned.

"And therein lies the problem," he responded.

"Didn't you smell them?" Remus asked. "I caught their scent when they walked into the diner. They smell similar to Sirius, especially when he's Padfoot."

"I did catch the smell of something familiar but I couldn't tell what it was," she mused.

"There's something strange going on with those boys," Sirius said.

"That's not it, there's something else, too."

"What?" They both asked, sharing a worried glance.

"Today at school I met two boys and something about them was strange. I could feel someone entering my mind and I threw up my shields." They looked at her surprised and fearful. "When I looked around I saw this boy, his name's Edward and I sit next to him in Biology. He's handsome, almost godlike. I'm being serious," she said, when she saw them smirking. "It's not right! His eyes are different, too, they're a bright golden colour and his skin temperature, it's cold, ice-cold." Their smirks were gone and replaced with worry. "I met his brother, Jasper, we sit together in Chemistry and History. He's the same, godlike looks, cold, pale skin and bright golden eyes. I don't know why but I couldn't stop myself answering their questions, even if it was only vague answers I gave them. The other students I didn't bother with, but they treated me differently and I don't know why."

They could see it was really stressing her out when she buried her hands in her hair, tugging at the strands and she frowned.

"Hermione, don't worry about it, we'll look into it. Why don't you head to bed and do some reading? We'll put the shopping away tonight. We'll do some training in the morning before breakfast," Remus spoke. She sighed but nodded and she stood and headed to her bedroom.

As soon as they heard her door close, Remus stood and briskly walked over to the Magical Creatures and Beings section, pulling several books from the bookcase before heading back over to Sirius and putting them on the table.

"Ice cold, pale skin, godlike beauty?" Remus listed and the metaphorical light bulb went off in Sirius' mind.

"You don't think..." He whispered.

"Possibly," he gestured to the books and they both immediately set to work reading the knowledge they stored.

~000~000~000~

 **Friday 5th October 2006**

It was the early hours of the morning when they'd come to the conclusion that the two boys Hermione had described were vampires. Of course, they couldn't be sure without proof but all signs pointed to that being the only possible explanation.

"Should we tell her?" Sirius thought out loud.

"Yes, she'll likely figure it out herself once she's processed everything rather than just storing it away for a later date."

"How the hell didn't The Order know about this?" Sirius seethed quietly. "How the bloody fuck didn't they know there were vampires in the town they sent us to for Hermione's protection?" Remus looked just as confused and angry as Sirius did. "She's supposed to be safe here. If the vampires know who she is they can send word to any of the Death Eaters or they could just kill her themselves. What the fuck are vampires doing attending school with humans?"

"I don't know, but Hermione mentioned their eyes were different. Vampires usually have red eyes, the shade of red depending on when they last fed." Sirius nodded, already knowing that. "In one of the books I read, it mentioned a lesser-known diet for vampires; only a small percentage follow it."

"And that is?"

"They don't drink human blood."

Sirius frowned. "So what do they drink? Vampires survive only due to human blood."

"They drink animal blood, the book contains accounts from some anonymous sources that state vampires _can_ survive on animal blood. It sustains them, keeps them going but it doesn't completely satisfy the thirst for human blood, but it does keep it at bay. I imagine the more dangerous the animal, the more satisfying the blood."

"So why don't all vampires follow this diet?" He asked confused.

"It's a difficult transition to make from human blood to animal blood. It can take decades to learn to resist human blood and even then the temptation is still there."

"How do you know these boys Hermione mentioned have this diet?"

"The only indication is the eye colour, gold. The longer they go without drinking animal blood, the darker their eyes will become. I imagine for those boys to be around humans so frequently, they must be drinking animal blood regularly," Remus frowned. "It may explain the destroyed trees we found. They may have used these woods as a hunting ground. I've heard a few elk in passing."

"So they're not a risk to Hermione?"

"Until we meet them and learn their intentions we can't be sure of that, we'll have to be on our guard more than ever."

The screaming started. The signal that Hermione's memories were plaguing her.

~000~000~000~

"You have to be faster, Hermione," Remus chided as Hermione was hit with a Slicing Hex to her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alpha. It's a little disorientating when you've been slammed into a tree, whilst simultaneously duelling two men twice your age," she said sarcastically and Sirius chuckled at her.

"You're the one that wanted to increase the difficulty level," he argued whilst throwing a particularly nasty Stinging Hex, which she dodged whilst blocking Sirius' strong Stunning Charm.

"Yes, but you could've given me a bit of warning, I hadn't even stepped out of the tent before you attacked me."

"Death Eaters won't give you any warning."

"I know that, but just so you know, I won't be giving you any warning either," she replied.

Suddenly, she turned on the spot and apparated and before they could blink she reappeared behind Sirius and he turned around to be hit in the chest with a non-verbal Tickling Jinx. Sirius fell to the floor in uncontrollable laughter and Remus' mouth twitched in amusement and pride.

She was really getting good at non-verbal spells, she had made more progress with it than they had, but they were doing better with their wandless magic, whereas she was struggling.

"That's better," he praised.

He turned on the spot and apparated but she was expecting it and she allowed her war-induced instincts to take over. She turned to the left and immediately cast a Shielding Charm, just as a Stinging Hex was sent her way and it rebounded off her shield with Remus blocking it, too.

She ran towards him and he braced himself, pointing his wand, a spell on the tip of his tongue. She did something he wasn't expecting. She jumped through his parted legs and skidded across the rough ground, twisting her body and hitting him with a Stinging Hex to the arse. Remus growled, the wolf coming to the surface the day of the full moon.

He spun around but wasn't fast enough as she kicked her leg out, swiping his legs out from underneath him and he fell to the ground. Hermione cast a Stunner and then an _Incarcerous_. She stared down at them smugly, Remus bound and struggling with the ropes that were tightening the more he moved and Sirius rolling on the floor laughing. Taking pity on them, she cancelled the spells.

"You got your arse kicked by a girl," Sirius howled in laughter as he pointed to Remus.

"So did you," he grumbled in reply. "At least I never got taken down by a Tickling Jinx." Sirius; laughter stopped suddenly and he scowled. Remus turned to Hermione. "Nicely done, that's not normally a spell that would be used in battle," he praised.

"That's why I used it; it was unexpected and still incapacitates an opponent without injury. If you want to win you can't be using the obvious tools, you have to think outside of the box, not to mention, distraction is a great tool to have in your arsenal."

"You complained on purpose to distract us?" Sirius questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, and you fell for it, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for a school I don't want to be at."

They chuckled at her as she walked back into the tent.

"Maybe she _was_ ready to advance her training after all," Remus mused.

"But are we?" Sirius said and Remus laughed at him. "I think I pulled a muscle with all that laughing, I thought I was going to die."

"By the way," they turned to see Hermione popping her head out of the tent. "I know that Edward and Jasper are vampires that drink animal blood." They blinked slowly. "They're not going to hurt me or I at least know Jasper won't. He wasn't bothered by my blood when I got that cut on my hand yesterday in class and he was covered in it. He actually looked concerned and he took me to the nurse's office. My blood doesn't affect him, but you would know that if you read chapter twenty-three of _A Vampire's Tale_. Only half the population of wizarding folk are actually tempting to them and it seems that I'm not part of that half and if I had to guess, I'd say you two wouldn't be either given your Animagus status and your Lycanthropy."

"How did you know they're vampires?" Remus asked.

"I overheard you this morning; you didn't really think seven years of fighting a war wouldn't give me good instincts, did you? Of course, I knew you were there," she smirked before disappearing from view and Sirius barked out a laugh.

"That's our girl," he said proudly.

~000~000~000~

Hermione was nervous. It was the second day of school and she had classes with both of the vampire brothers. Knowing they were essentially vegetarians did lessen her worry and Jasper hadn't hurt her the day before when the beaker had sliced her palm open, because Merlin, that would've been a nightmare if Hermione had to defend herself in front of a room full of muggles. The fact that they spent so much time in a confined space with muggles also helped to lessen her nerves as it meant they could resist temptation, at least to some extent.

What had her nervous was what they wanted from her. They purposely paid attention to her and if the reactions it got from the students was anything to go by, she guessed the brothers kept to themselves.

They couldn't have been working for someone, it was impossible for anyone to find her so quickly; the trail they left should've covered them for at least six months. It must've been a coincidence. If they were working for someone, she couldn't see what they'd get in return for handing her over. They were godlike in appearance and had an abundance of charm to help attract their natural prey. She could tell by the car they drove they were likely wealthy. They had people drooling over them and everyone wanted to be their friend. They had easy access to animal blood and they could hide who they were and have a normal life with the climate of Forks.

It just didn't make sense to her.

"Hermione?"

She startled when she heard a stool scrape against the floor and someone greet her. She turned her head to see Edward sitting down beside her and smiling at her widely. How had she not noticed she was already in her Biology class?

"Edward," she greeted in what she hoped was a friendly tone. It must have worked because his smile widened; he genuinely looked happy to see her. He couldn't know who she was. He didn't want to hurt her.

They sat in a comfortable silence until they parted ways at Hermione's English Literature class. When she entered there was someone sat in the seat she had occupied the day before as they'd obviously been off ill, so Hermione crossed to the back of the room to take the only seat available. She sat next to a small girl with black hair and a pixie cut, a small nose and pink lips, golden eyes and pale skin, her beauty was a little unnerving and she couldn't be more than four-foot-ten standing up. When Hermione sat down the girl introduced herself, although she seemed wary of her.

"You must be, Hermione, I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister."

' _Another vampire,'_ Hermione thought. "Just how many of you are there?" Hermione spoke, but she didn't realise that she'd said it out loud. Alice gave a tinkling laugh. "I'm sorry, that was rude," she said embarrassed.

"I'm sorry that my brother hasn't spoken about much us, I believe that you've already met my boyfriend, Jasper Hale."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, both your brother and boyfriend have been very kind to me."

"My parents, Carlisle and Esme, will be glad to hear that. My brother and sister, Emmet and Rosalie, maybe not so much."

Hermione couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. Alice held out her hand out wanting to see her reaction but when Hermione took it she showed nothing. Alice, on the other hand, froze, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her breathing pattern changed.

Images flashed through her mind, images of the future. Hermione was staring at Alice worriedly. She tried to get her attention by calling her name and shaking her shoulders but nothing worked and just as the teacher entered, Alice snapped out of it. She looked at Hermione before a wide smile appeared on her face and she unexpectedly wrapped Hermione up in her arms -being careful not to hurt her- and she hugged her tightly.

"We're going to be the best of friends," Alice stated factually. "I love your shoes, where did you get them? And those jeans are just to die for."

Hermione looked down at her clothing, seeing her white cashmere jumper, a pair of blue skinny jeans with lace patches and black heeled ankle boots with two silver buckles.

"Oh, a little boutique in London, my father insisted that I get anything that caught my fancy, whether I would wear it or not," she answered.

Alice beamed. "My kind of man, and Rosalie would just love those boots."

"I have another pair, still with the tags on if she would like them," Hermione offered and Alice all but shrieked. "And I have a blue floral summer dress that would be lovely with your skin tone."

Again, she all but shrieked. "I love you," Alice sighed and Hermione chuckled.

~000~000~000~

After two hours of English Literature, Alice dragged Hermione to the cafeteria and straight to her table where Edward and Jasper were already waiting. Upon their entrance, they both looked surprised at the way Alice was clinging to Hermione and chatting happily. They could tell something had happened. Jasper could feel the excitement and joy within Alice and Edward froze when he saw what Alice had seen in her partial vision.

He turned to Jasper and whispered, "When she touched Hermione she had a vision. It's just bits and pieces but it's better than before. Hermione's going to be in our future whether we like it or not, and apparently, we do."

Jasper's smile seemed to widen at that news; he liked Hermione, he felt comfortable around her and to learn she was definitely a part of their future was a weight lifted off his shoulders. Edward, on the other hand, was nervous. It was all but confirmed that Hermione was his mate, but she was human and he wouldn't turn her, he couldn't. But if she was going to be in his future, he couldn't be sure what would happen. All he'd seen was that everyone was happy but there were still blanks in Alice's vision and he'd have to be on his guard.

Hermione was his future whether he liked it or not, and surprisingly, he did, as did his siblings. He knew his parents would love her, as would Emmet, the only person he worried about was Rosalie. But Hermione was different and he would do whatever he could to find out what it was that drew not only him, but his brother and now apparently his sister to her, too.

"Hey, boys, why didn't you tell me that Hermione had such good taste in clothing?" Alice questioned, taking a seat and Hermione slowly sat down next to her, aware of everyone's eyes on her.

"I thought I'd leave that surprise for you," Jasper spoke amused.

"She's got a dress for me, and shoes for Rosalie, she even said she may have a jacket for Esme," Alice grinned.

"You've created a monster," Jasper mock whispered and he ducked the grape Alice threw at him. Hermione couldn't stop the chuckle at the action.

Jasper beamed when he felt some of the sadness within her lighten. If she was to be in his future, he would sure as hell find out what had caused her to feel the way she did and he would do what he could to help her.

Hermione actually found herself enjoying the company of the three vampires, she was even impressed to see them playing with their food, making it look as though they were eating it. There wasn't long before the next lesson was due to start and that was when she felt as if someone was burning a hole in the back of her head.

Hermione's spine straightened and her hand automatically reached for her jumper sleeve where her wand was underneath, and she slowly turned to look over her shoulder, being surprised to see that one girl, in particular, was murderously glaring at her.

"Guys," Hermione spoke. "Who is that and why does she look like she's planning my death?"

Three pairs of golden eyes turned to look at the girl in question. She could've sworn she heard several low snarls but she shook it off as her imagination.

"That's Bella Swan," Alice said with a frown in Bella's direction.

"And _why_ is she planning my death?" Hermione asked.

"She's my ex-girlfriend," she heard Edward mutter.

Hermione's eyebrow rose. _'Interesting, he dated a human,'_ she thought.

"Ex?" She asked intrigued, looking back at Bella who was still glaring at her.

"We broke up three months ago, the text she sent me was more than enough to clarify that fact."

"Well, she doesn't appear to be over it with the way she's glaring at me."

"Just ignore her. _She_ broke up with _me_ , she has no right to be jealous."

"And why would she be jealous?"

"You're sitting with us. We pretty much keep to ourselves. It was months before she sat at our table with us, and here you are, on your second day, sitting with the elusive Cullens," Jasper answered amused.

"Well then, she needs to get her priorities straight," Hermione muttered. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she turned to look at Bella, raised an eyebrow and then gave a small smile.

Edward watched in wonder as Hermione relentlessly stared down Bella. Bella was the most stubborn person he'd ever met, but much to his surprise, the first to turn away was Bella.

His hearing suddenly picked up on whispers and as if knowing he was listening, Bella turned to him and gave a very un-Bella like smirk. It had him worried for Hermione's safety. If the thoughts going through Jessica and Lauren's heads were anything to go by, it wouldn't end well for Hermione.

"Be careful," he spoke suddenly.

"Sorry?" Hermione asked confused.

"Be careful around Bella and her friends, _please_ be careful."

"I can handle a bunch of hormone-crazed teenagers," Hermione snorted, a sudden sad look crossing her face. "I've been through far worse than any situation they could put me in." They all heard the truth in her words and Jasper felt it through her emotions. "If they even look at me the wrong way they'll be sorry. Even if it's not me that deals with them, my fathers are _very_ protective of me," a small smile touched her lips at the thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

Summary: Following the death of Voldemort, for her protection against the fugitive Death Eaters seeking revenge, Hermione is sent into hiding along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Forks was said to be the safest place on earth for her, but they didn't plan for a family of vampires or a pack of shape-shifters worming their way into their lives. Or for three of them, in particular, being exactly what Hermione needed to heal and live. Rated M for bad language, violence and sexual content. Poly fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

Page count: 8

* * *

 **Friday 6th October 2006**

It was the last lesson of the day, PE and Hermione was sure she could easily handle whatever was thrown her way. She'd always been rubbish at sports but once she started Hogwarts, her athletic abilities and stamina had somewhat improved, what with being in constant danger, running for her life and all that tripe, and when she started her training with Sirius and Remus a few months prior, her athletic abilities were as good as they'd ever been before.

Her thoughts wandered as she used the toilets in the locker room to change as she didn't wish for anyone to see her scars, not being in the mood for the stares, whispers or questions that would follow. It was the full moon that night and Hermione was worried; despite going through the process of worry once a month since her third year, Remus had been forced to change once a month since he was four, and Sirius keeping him company as Padfoot since he was fifteen, she _always_ felt worried. She couldn't help it. The sooner she completed her transformation the sooner she could be with them at the full moon and her worry would dissipate with them in her sight.

Hermione stepped out of her jeans and swapped them for a pair of black leggings, slipping on pair of black trainers and she followed that with an old Gryffindor jersey of Harry's. With a wave of her wand, she altered the size so it fit to her frame perfectly and she tied her hair up into a ponytail, keeping it out of her face.

Exiting the toilet stall, she followed the girls to the gymnasium where the boys were already present, chatting between themselves in little groups. It appeared both Edward and Jasper were in her class and in some unspoken agreement, she crossed straight over to them.

"Who's Potter?" Edward asked when he saw the name scrawled across her shirt.

A sudden wave of despair hit Jasper full force like a punch to the gut and having not expected it, he stumbled slightly, Edward catching and righting him in surprise and both their eyes darted to Hermione's pained expression.

"He was my best friend," she whispered, looking at the ground.

"Was?" They both asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"He died in May. He was more than just my best friend, he was like my little brother. My father, Sirius, was actually Harry's Godfather. I don't have much left of him."

They looked to each other in surprise and then back to her, neither knowing what to say to that.

Jasper cleared his throat. "We're doing drills today," he said, breaking the tension and he felt her sadness lessen and sighed in relief; he _never_ wanted to feel that again.

"Coach is brutal, the girls usually just fake injuries and sit out gossiping," Edward shrugged his shoulders. "So, what's your injury?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm perfectly healthy, thank you very much," she huffed. She _hated_ it when people assumed things about her character or capabilities.

"You're doing it?" They both questioned, clearly surprised.

"Yes," she huffed. "I'm not some idiotic, simpering twit."

"Idiotic? Simpering?" Jasper asked amused.

Hermione nodded, gesturing behind him. Both he and Edward turned and they couldn't help but roll their eyes when the girls sighed, obviously being caught ogling. Hermione wasn't surprised. Edward and Jasper both wore grey t-shirts that clung to them, showing off their slightly muscled frames which suited them for Edward's height of six-foot-two and Jasper's height of six-foot-three. With their grey t-shirts they wore blue knee-length shorts and grey running shoes.

"Idiotic and simpering," Jasper agreed with a nod.

"You'd never act that way?" Edward asked with a twitch to his mouth, seeing the way she narrowed her eyes at him for even daring to suggest such a thing.

"I'd rather die than lose my brain cells and act like that," she gestured to the girls again and they snorted at her.

"You're a mystery," Edward said with a smile.

"You've said that before,"

"Just stating the obvious," he shrugged.

At that point, the Coach blew a whistle gaining everyone's attention and as predicted the girls faked injuries and Coach pretended that their injuries were genuine and let them sit off to the side in the stands. Coach looked at her intrigued and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm British," she said, as if it explained everything and he blinked before shrugging his shoulders.

The drills consisted of five laps of the gym, completing one hundred push-ups, sit-ups and jumping jacks, followed by completing the obstacle of tyres, hurdles and climbing the rope, and finally another five laps of the gym. The person with the fastest time was rewarded by finishing the class early and the rest had to do a further five laps. Four people were to do the drills at the same time, with someone else timing them with a stopwatch and Coach would observe and jot down the results on the clipboard he held in his hand.

And so it started. The class watched and the girls watched and gossiped and they were particularly loud when Edward and Jasper had their turn. Of course, they had the fastest times of the class with Jasper being behind Edward by half a second. She was impressed they were able to keep themselves in control, although, they did still had superhuman speed.

They'd even managed to look out of breath when they finished, bending over and resting their hands on their knees and breathing deeply. The effect would've worked a lot better if they actually had to breathe or if they were sweating and red in the face. They were easily fast enough that they could leave the gym, splash some water on their faces and be back before anyone had even noticed they'd moved.

Hermione, however, didn't have superhuman speed so she had no need to hold anything back and she didn't. She was up against Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie and another boy called Tyler, the final four to complete the course.

They stepped up to the start line, ready to begin with the first five laps. Newton and Yorkie smirked at her as if they knew she'd lose, Hermione only responded with a blank look, not giving anything away. When the whistle was blown, they set off.

She was the first to finish the five laps before heading into the middle of the gym to do the push-ups, sit-ups and jumping jacks, all with little effort. She then headed straight for the tyres, jumping through them, jumping over the hurdles and ducking under them, too, before climbing the rope and then moving to do the final five laps.

She was aware of everyone staring at her in surprise as she only had one lap to go and she was in the lead, beating Newton by two laps, Tyler by three and Yorkie by four.

Edward and Jasper watched her in wonder, unbelieving of what they were witnessing. Not only was she winning but with the way she was going, so was on track to beat even their times. They looked to one another in disbelief, gave a little laugh and then turned back to her. She had half a lap to go before she'd completed her drills and she was just about to pass the stands.

All of a sudden, Edward and Jasper's head snapped up and towards the stands when they heard the whispers, the mean comments.

"Go, on Bella, do it," Lauren encouraged.

"Not yet, she needs to get closer," Bella replied, fiddling with an unopened water bottle in her hand and as Hermione drew closer, it _slipped_ from her hand, rolling across the floor.

They could see Hermione was going to stand on it; she would slip and then likely break something when she hit the floor. Jasper and Edward were ready to call out a warning, but it wasn't needed as Hermione unexpectedly launched off the ground, jumping over the water bottle she wouldn't have seen if she hadn't have looked at the right time. She did a front somersault and when her feet next touched the ground, she leaned forward and rolled over her shoulder on the floor, getting back onto her feet and continuing with her running as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell?" Jasper muttered in surprise before snorting at the shocked look on Edward's face. "She's _nothing_ like Bella, she would've fallen flat on her face before she even started her first lap," Jasper commented and Edward nodded silently in agreement.

Hermione crossed the finish line, her run slowing to a jog and then to a walk as she past Jasper and Edward, their eyes following her movements as she headed for the bottle of water and plucked it off the ground.

"Bella, right?" She said to Bella, who nodded in return silently. "Well, thank you for this," she waved the bottle in her hand and then walked back over to Edward and Jasper, making sure the girls saw her open the bottle and take a drink from it.

"That was awesome," Jasper commented.

Her mouth pulled into a smile. "I told you I could handle them."

"Where did you learn to do that? How aren't you dying?" Edward asked, his eyes darting between her and the rest of the gym.

"My life was very...Hectic," she replied carefully. "I was always required to think on my feet and be fast on my feet," she said with a sad smile pulling at her mouth.

"Why?"

"My friends were always getting into trouble at school and I was either bailing them out or running down the corridor away from the caretaker with them."

Before they had the change to question her further, the Coach called their attention and they headed over to him. He announced that Hermione was the winner with the fastest time and she smirked at everyone who stared at her in complete disbelief.

"See you later, boys," she said, mock saluting them as she turned and left out of the gym.

"That's one hell of a mate you've got yourself," Jasper spoke so only Edward could hear and he smiled at Jasper proudly.

Hermione entered the locker room and instead of showering she used some Cleaning Charms on herself before quickly getting changed. She cast Cleaning Charms on her discarded clothing before putting them into her satchel and then she exited the locker room and decided to sit outside on one of the benches, making a start on her History homework. Twenty minutes later, she looked up as students started to leave the school, heading home for the day and Alice slid onto the bench beside her.

"You should meet my parents," she said lightly.

Hermione choked on her breath. "Bloody hell! We've been friends all of one day. I didn't meet my friend, Ron's parents until a few weeks before our second year; it's my second day, Alice."

"Alice, leave Hermione alone," she heard Edward say and she didn't have to look to know that he was rolling his eyes.

"I was just saying,"

"And so am I,"

Alice huffed at him.

"Okay, enough of this sibling rivalry rubbish, I better head off."

"Where are you off to in a rush?" Jasper asked amused.

She looked up at the sky to see it beginning to darken; the moon would soon to be rising.

"I have a family obligation that I have to get to," she explained. "I'll see you later," she said before she stood, gathered her belongings and left, walking towards the woods and disappearing in the cover of the trees. They heard a sharp 'crack' and looked at each other confused.

"There was that noise again," Jasper commented. "Why does she always go to the woods?"

"I don't know," Edward shrugged, his eyes locked on the place he'd last seen Hermione.

~000~000~000~

"Papa, Alpha, I'm home!" She called as she entered the tent and put her bag down on the table.

"Hey, Snowflake," he greeted as they both came into the room. "How was school?" Sirius asked her whilst sitting down on the couch, Remus, however, paced about in the room like a caged tiger.

On the day of the full moon, Remus always had an influx of energy that he could never get rid of, no matter how hard he tried and no matter what he did. It was the first couple of days after the full moon when he would be exhausted. The first day he wouldn't get out of bed, well, Hermione wouldn't _let_ him get out of bed. The second day, he would be slow on his feet but better and by the third day, he would almost be back to his normal self.

"Not too bad, I kicked everyone's arses in PE," she grinned.

"That's our girl, what did you have to do?"

"Drills, five laps of the gym, an obstacle course, one hundred push-ups, sit-ups and jumping jacks and another five laps, I had the fastest time, even beat the two vampires." He laughed at her pleased expression."But honestly, the training you have me doing is far more difficult, speaking of, should we do some training now, it'll help keep you occupied, Alpha," she looked over her shoulder to the agitated werewolf and nodded vigorously, already stepping out of the tent before either of them had stood from their seats.

~000~000~000~

The full moon had been up for a few hours and Hermione couldn't sleep. Sirius and Remus had walked further into the woods and Hermione had erected wards around them, giving Moony a five-mile radius of freedom. The wards would keep them in but also people out in case there were people roaming around the woods.

Afterwards, Hermione had apparated back to the tent and she curled up on the sofa when she heard the all too familiar howl of her Alpha, the transformation was complete and now she knew that he would be fine with Sirius.

Having nothing better to do, she decided to try and make some progress in her transformation. After grabbed a large cushion and sitting on the rug in front of the lit fireplace, she made herself comfortable and closed her eyes, clearing her mind and controlling her breathing using the breathing exercises Sirius had taught her.

They'd all been surprised to learn that her Patronus was no longer an otter. She'd learned to cast her Patronus in her fourth year; using the learning of the charm as a stress reliever and a place to escape to when she'd been stuck in the middle of her two best friends. Soon enough, she and Harry could be found alone in an abandoned classroom, spending hours watching as their Patronuses dashed and darted around the room as played with one another.

Hermione imagined herself as an animal, running through the woods as free as can be. The leaves and twigs beneath her feet breaking under her weight. The wind blowing through her fur and whistling against her ears. The smell of mud, dirt and all the wildlife hitting her nose. The sound of the owls hooting, the rabbits hopping and disturbing the ground, the elk's hooves hitting the ground as they ran. She imagined the sights all around her. Colours darker and brighter than she'd ever seen before, she could see far ahead into the distance dots became wildlife and blurs became trees.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked down at herself in surprise. Her arms had grown longer and where her hands once were, were now replaced with paws. Soft white fur had started to sprout on her arms and she gasped in awe but her glee was short-lived because as soon as it happened, the fur vanished and the paws turned back into her hands.

She frowned but she felt some form of achievement as it was the first time she'd made any physical changes in her transformation. She guessed she likely would've succeeded if she hadn't have gotten so distracted.

She couldn't wait to tell Sirius and Remus about the development.

~000~000~000~

 **Saturday 7th October 2006**

Hermione apparated not far from the wards and she made the rest of the journey on foot. When she felt the magic of the wards, it took very little time to remove them and with a thick black robe thrown over her arm, she quickly walked through the woods until she found Padfoot lying beside an unconscious and naked Remus.

She wasn't as bashful as she used to be; spending a better part of a year on the run with two teenage boys and living in a tent, there was no privacy. She'd lost count of the number of times she'd seen Harry and Ron naked or the times they'd walked in on her. She'd even seen Fred and George naked but that was a story for another time. Thankfully, she'd never seen Sirius naked, the most being him clad in only his underwear as he liked to wander around with as fewer items of clothing as possible. Remus, on the other hand, she'd seen naked more times than she wished to given his status as her father.

Quickly approaching the two Marauder's, she crouched down beside Remus and used her wand to slip the robe on to him.

"Let's go," Hermione said to Padfoot.

He nodded and changed back into his human form and together they both levitated the unconscious werewolf from the ground, set him on his feet and they supported his weight between them before Hermione apparated them back to their tent.

They landed outside of the wards with Sirius pressing his want to the barriers and stepping through once they'd been granted access. By this point, Remus had woken and the pain and soreness hit him full force, grunts and groans leaving him. They helped him into the tent and headed straight for Sirius and Remus' bedroom. When they entered through the door, Hermione summoned a selection of potions from her potions lab whilst Sirius helped Remus into bed.

Hermione still remembered the argument she and Sirius had had over bedroom colours schemes and Remus chuckling at them, shaking his head in amusement and staying far away from their conversation, not wanting to be dragged into it, too. Sirius had wanted to decorate their bedroom in red and gold, but so did Hermione. Of course, Hermione won the argument. As such, Sirius and Remus' had settled for navy blue and white. Their bedroom was similar to hers except it was bigger and their bathroom was fitted with twin sinks, a large shower _and_ bathtub, a glass cabinet and a linen closet. They had plain navy blue walls with white wooden floorboards, a large king-sized bed with navy blue bedding and it was against the back wall with a white frame and headboard and two white bedside tables. They also had a walk-in closet, a large white desk and chair sat against the left wall, two white leather armchairs and a glass table sat off to the right of the room and floating candles had yet to be lit.

"Pain Potion," Hermione handed Sirius the potion and he poured it down an exhausted Remus' throat before setting the empty vial on the bedside table. "Calming Draught," she handed Sirius the potion who once again poured it down Remus' throat. "Essence of Dittany." Sirius took the potion and proceeded to pour it over some of Remus' injuries caused by the transformations and they watched as his skin healed, knitting back together. "Murtlap Essence." Sirius took it and covered the scrapes on Remus' body, watching them sooth and heal. "Dreamless Sleep Potion," she handed him the final potion and it was poured down Remus' throat. The last thing he saw was that of a smiling Sirius and Hermione before he fell into a deep sleep.

"I'll brew the Invigoration Draught now, you get some sleep. I'll wake you both when dinner's ready."

"You should be focusing on school," Sirius sighed, making his way to his side of the bed, the right.

"Nope, we made a deal. I stay home the day after the full moon to take care of you, well, I will when the full moon lands on a school night, that is. Besides, I need to brew more potions and I don't have time with me being at school so much, the Invigoration Draught has over fifty steps that need to be completed perfectly and I'll make a start on the new batch of Wolfsbane Potion seeing as that takes three weeks to brew. Also, I _know_ The Order told the school that I would be out once a month for a family obligation. They even went so far as to calculate the date of the full moons for the next year and they gave them to the school so they'd know what days I won't be attending. It's an authorised absence."

"You take good care of us," he sighed tiredly.

"I do, but you both take good care of me in return. Morning, Papa."

"Morning, Snowflake."

She kissed his cheek before heading out of the room and straight to her potions lab, where she spent most of the day brewing and when she took a break she headed into the kitchen and prepared dinner.

Dinners after the full moon were always a strange one. It wasn't exactly one meal, more like several different foods that usually wouldn't be put on the same plate. Remus needed his proteins, his fats, sugars and his carbohydrates and for that reason Hermione usually made a variety of different foods, more so like a small buffet.

She cooked a few steaks, making sure to still keep Remus' a little on the raw side. She cooked pasta and rice, mash potatoes and she baked a large chocolate cake, too. When she finished, she cast the appropriate Stasis Charms over the food and headed back to her potions lab.

At six o'clock she decided to wake her fathers as they'd been asleep since the early hours of that morning. When they woke she made sure they each showered and dressed, even if it was in their pyjamas, and then they sat at the dining table. After a few mouthfuls of food, Remus was already looking better.

"I have something to tell you," Hermione said, no longer being able to keep it to herself.

"And that is?" They both asked, completely by accident but neither had noticed and her mouth twitched in amusement.

"I was working on my transformation last night. When I opened my eyes my hands had turned into paws and fur started to grow on my arms, it stopped and returned back to normal when I got excited though," she frowned and they grinned at her.

"We told you you'd get there eventually. You're more than halfway there now," Sirius said proudly and she a beaming smile found its way onto her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

Summary: Following the death of Voldemort, for her protection against the fugitive Death Eaters seeking revenge, Hermione is sent into hiding along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Forks was said to be the safest place on earth for her, but they didn't plan for a family of vampires or a pack of shape-shifters worming their way into their lives. Or for three of them, in particular, being exactly what Hermione needed to heal and live. Rated M for bad language, violence and sexual content. Poly fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

Page count: 9

* * *

 **Sunday 8th October 2006**

Now that Hermione was sure Remus and Sirius would be alright by themselves, she was less anxious to leave them alone. It was Sunday and the day she would be shown around by Paul.

He was a little odd but Hermione couldn't help but like him, he reminded her a little of Charlie Weasley with his shameless flirting and cocky attitude. She dressed for the day in a pair of black converse, pale blue skinny jeans, a white off the shoulder long-sleeved t-shirt and a black hooded tracksuit jacket. She hid her wand in her sleeve with the holster, making it invisible even if she were to remove her jacket. She was comfortable and the clothing was casual and suitable for wherever he took her.

"Okay, I'm leaving, are you sure you don't need anything?" Hermione asked Remus as she walked into the living room. He looked far better than he had the day before.

"We'll manage just fine without you, Hermione," he chuckled.

"Make sure to take the Invigoration Potion in half an hour and make sure that..."

"I know, Hermione," he said softly.

"And make sure to..."

"Hermione, I know," he repeated.

"Sorry, I just worry about you," she sighed, pushing her hair back from her face.

"I'm the parent here; it's _my_ job to worry about _you._ "

"I can't help it,"

"I know you can't. We may be in hiding but that doesn't mean you can't at least try and have a life here."

"Well, I better go before I'm late," she kissed his cheek as she walked by him. "Tell that lazy sod I call my father that I'll see him later."

Remus chuckled at her. "You and I both know that it's a Sunday and that means he won't be awake until after lunch."

Hermione laughed. "Bye, Alpha," she called as she stepped out of the tent.

She walked away from the ward for a few minutes before turning on her heel and apparating behind the trees surrounding the row of shops and diner of La Push. She stepped out from the cover of the woods and crossed the road, heading towards the diner where she was surprised to see Paul already stood waiting for her.

When he saw her approaching he gave her a charming smile and she rolled her eyes. He wore a pair of black trainers, jean shorts that had been cut off at the knees and a dark green vest that showed his bulging muscles. It didn't surprise her.

"You're on time," he commented with a smile.

"So are you," she spoke. "I'm used to people keeping me waiting; I, on the other hand, have always been punctual,"

"So, where do you want to start first?" He asked her.

"I have no idea; I'm new to town remember?"

He grinned at her. "Well then, I know just the place."

They spent a couple of hours with Paul showing Hermione around La Push and explaining the history, mentioning the Quileute Tribe and explaining the land ownerships. Hermione, always being one to never turn down the opportunity to learn something new, was enthralled as he spoke and Paul lapped up the attention.

They headed to the diner for lunch and Hermione watched with a look of fond sadness at the amount of food he ate. It reminded her of holidays at the Burrow.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, noticing her expression.

"I'm fine,"

He looked down at his two empty plates of food and his half-full third plate. "You're not surprised at how much I've eaten?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," she said with a small smile. She had a look on her face, as if she was remembering something fondly. "Back home there was this family, the Weasley and they were like family to me. When I wasn't at school with the Weasley children I was staying with them during the holidays. The amount of food they ate would put you to shame; they could eat three plates of Sunday roast, go back for fourths and still have room for dessert," she said with a light laugh. "Every mealtime there were arguments over food and there was always at least one food fight a day."

It was clear he was surprised by what she'd told him. "How many of them were there?"

"Arthur and Molly Weasley were the parents and they had seven children."

His eyes widened. "Seven?" He spluttered.

"Hmmm, Bill and Charlie had already left school and moved away by the time I started my first year and I didn't really meet them until my fourth year because they're so much older, Bill by nine years and Charlie by seven. Then there was Percy, he was a bit of an arsehole but he did good when the time called for it. He was four years older, in his fifth year when I started my first. Then there were the twins, Fred and George, the trouble makers. They were legends around school. They're two years older than me and were in their third year when I started my first year. Then there was Ron, he was the same age as me and one of my best friends. And finally there was Ginny, she was a year younger than us and the baby and only girl of the family," she shrugged her shoulders as he stared blankly. "I'll never meet another family like the Weasleys," she said sadly.

She was playing with her food, her fork pushing the ketchup covered fries around the plate and a frown settled on his face when he realised how little she had eaten.

"Aren't you going to eat that? Don't take this the wrong way but you're kind of..."

"Thin?" She finished for him. "I know, I'm _not_ anorexic and I _don't_ have an eating disorder if that's what you're thinking. I went through a tough time not too long ago, a lot of stress and I lost a lot of weight. I'm putting it back on and I've almost reached my original weight, it's just taking time."

He wanted to ask what she'd meant by that but decided against it, seeing the look she wore on her face. They finished with their lunch and then left the diner, Paul taking her to First Beach. They walked along the beach as they chatted and Hermione eventually took off her socks and shoes and removed her jacket, tying it around her waist. After a little while, they took a break from their stroll and sat down on the sand, Paul watching her amused as she made herself comfortable and started making a sandcastle with her hands.

"What?" She asked him, noticing the amused look on his face. "I haven't been to the beach since I was eight, leave me alone." He chuckled at her and shook his head.

When she moved, the sleeve on her right arm rode up slightly and he caught sight of something black on her right wrist.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" She asked, briefly looking up from her sandcastle.

"That on your wrist?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, too quickly to be believable.

He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow before he quickly leaned forward and took a hold of her wrist and he pulled her sleeve up. He was surprised to see the black silhouette of a howling wolf _tattooed_ on her wrist. He'd certainly never thought she'd be the type of person to get a tattoo and it just made her all the more interesting to him.

"A wolf, eh?" He wriggled his eyebrows and she couldn't stop herself from laughing at him.

"I've told you before; the wolf's the symbol of my family. Sirius has it tattooed onto his chest and so does Remus."

"You have two fathers?"

"Yes, but you knew that already. Sirius told you the other day in front of the diner."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me, we don't keep secrets."

"He told me he adopted you," he mentioned, watching for her reaction.

"Yes, Christmas of my sixth year at school. I was seventeen at the time."

"What happened?" He questioned, wondering if she'd tell him.

"My parents died," she said quietly and removing her arm from his hold, her eyes dropping to the ground. "Sirius adopted me. He went through a really hard time a few years ago and I helped him through it. My other best friend, Harry, he was Sirius' Godson."

He could tell from the tone of her voice that whatever had happened wasn't something she wished to discuss with him, so he dropped the subject.

"Let's walk further down the beach," he suggested. She nodded and grabbed her shoes and then stood up and they chatted as they continued with their walk.

He'd just made a comment that had Hermione shooting back a retort about his freakishly large size.

"I have big feet,"

"And?" She said with a cocked eyebrow.

"And you know what they say about guys with big feet," he smirked.

"Yes," she replied, turning to look at him. "They trip over easily," she smirked back.

He looked at her confused, missing when she held her foot out in front of him as he continued to walk. He tripped over her, falling to the ground headfirst like a sack of potatoes. Hermione burst into laughter and Paul looked up at her in surprise but his eyes soon narrowed in challenge.

She spun on her heel and took off in a run and seeing her doing so, Paul was quick to climb to feet and give chase, being a little surprised at how fast she could run. It took far longer than he'd like to admit to catch her given how much smaller and agile she was compared to him, but he was soon gaining on her and he reached out, grabbing her arm. As he did so, she lost her footing and she tripped to the ground with a laugh, pulling Paul down with her and he landed on top of her, barely catching himself on his hands to prevent him from crushing her.

Paul stared down at her as she had her head thrown back and was laughing loudly, joyous, the wind blowing her wild curls into her face. He didn't know why but the sound calmed him. From the very moment he'd phased he'd always been the most volatile of the pack, in fact, he was _before_ he even came into his heritage, but everything now was much worse. It didn't take much to set him off.

He felt comfortable around Hermione, he felt calm and relaxed. He had wondered if she was his imprint but he knew she wasn't. Imprinting was rare –so rare, only a single member of the previous pack had done so- and Sam, Jared _and_ Quil had all imprinted. That left the chance of imprinting for the rest of the pack a solid zero. He'd seen in the other wolves' thoughts what it meant to have an imprint and he knew Hermione wasn't it, but he could dream. He _knew_ in his gut that she would be a part of the pack's future, he just wasn't sure on the circumstances surrounding it.

Hermione's laughter tapered off when she finally realised that Paul was still on top of her and she lifted her head, her eyes watching him. He was staring down at her with a thoughtful look on his face and then his dark eyes caught hers. They flickered down to her mouth, back up to her eyes gauging her reaction before landing back on her mouth.

Hermione's breathing stopped entirely. She was sure he was going to kiss her, but did she want that? Would she stop him? It wasn't like her to snog someone she'd only met, he was still a stranger to her.

But she had this feeling that she couldn't quite explain. And she hadn't had any physical contact for months, -Sirius and Remus didn't count- the last being the adrenaline-filled kiss with Ron in The Chamber during the Final Battle.

She had already made up her mind and she knew she had. As his head slowly lowered, she decided she wasn't going to stop him.

~000~000~000~

Jacob's week wasn't ending well. Friday, he'd been patrolling with most of the pack since there seemed to be a vampire visiting frequently and they would catch it easier if there were more of them present. They'd heard a blood-curdling scream coming from towards the boundary line for Forks and the entire pack had raced towards the sound. Minutes later, they heard the howl of a wolf. It had stopped them in their tracks; it hadn't been one of their pack which meant they didn't know _who_ or _what_ it was. They'd caught the scent of something and followed it for seven miles, when it suddenly disappeared. They'd searched for almost an hour before they gave up and headed home for the night.

Later on Saturday night, they'd been patrolling again when they'd caught the scent again. They followed it but this time it didn't disappear and they patrolled the area to find that the scent covered five miles of the woods, a part of the woods that was just out of their territory. They found nothing and it wasn't just frustrating for him, but for the rest of the pack, too.

It was now Sunday and he was walking down First Beach with Quil, Jared, Embry and Seth. Leah never joined them and he didn't blame her. It sucked that she'd been dumped by her boyfriend because he turned into a wolf and then later imprinted on another woman, her cousin. Sam, his Alpha, would later be joining them after finishing up with mending the leaky roof on his house.

Jacob came out of his thoughts to hear that the other members of the pack were talking about Paul and that girl they called 'the English Rose' and he rolled his eyes. They hadn't _stopped_ talking about the British teen since they met her on Thursday.

"I wonder how Paul's getting on," Jared commented, sticking his hands in his jean pockets.

Seth laughed. "Hermione's not going to fall for his _charm_."

"You sure about that?" Embry spoke, pointing into the distance and their eyes followed, seeing two figures walking down the beach.

They were just in range that they could hear their conversation, immediately picking up on the voices of Hermione and Paul. They laughed when Hermione suddenly caused Paul to fall flat on his face and they were shocked when it took him a few minutes to catch her.

Jacob had watched the two, he had yet to meet Hermione and he had yet to see her face, but when he heard her laughter his chest filled with a kind of warmth he couldn't describe. He felt calmer, happier. He shook it off with a furrowed brow.

"Shall we interrupt?" Jared asked with a smirk, seeing that Paul was leaning in to kiss Hermione. He met no resistance as they all agreed, taking off at a jog, calling and yelling to get their attention. Jacob stayed behind and walked in the opposite direction.

He heard Paul growl from where he was standing and he couldn't stop the chuckle, knowing his pack mates would be getting an earful later on.

"Hermione!" The group called.

Paul grumbled, pushing himself off Hermione and away from her. She sat up, smiling in their direction. She refused to blush; she hadn't actually been caught doing anything.

"Hey, boys," she greeted. "Would you like to join us?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Quil spoke and they sat down, shooting a smug look at Paul who looked livid at being interrupted.

"Is he not joining us?"

Jacob heard Hermione ask as he continued down the beach. He had to admit her voice was soft and soothing, sending a wave of calm over him. Her accent was quite nice, too, gentle on his eyes. He frowned and continued walking further away from the group.

"Nope, that surly idiot is Jacob; he's just in a mood 'coz his friend's been ignoring him for three months."

Jacob resisted the urge to turn around, walk over to them and punch Embry in the face. Hard. Instead, he sat down on the sand and stared out at the sea, still close enough to hear their conversion but still giving him space to think.

"I know how that feels. I had two best friends in school, Harry and Ron. Ron ignored me for a month when his rat went missing. He blamed my cat thinking he'd killed it. His rat turned up a month later alive and well," she rolled her eyes and they chuckled at her. "And Harry and Ron both ignored me for three months because I did something for their safety they didn't like," she shrugged.

"So, you mentioned some school in Scotland, tell us about it," Seth spoke.

Hermione made to speak but she noticed another figure heading down the beach and towards them. From the distance between them, she could tell he was muscled, at least six-foot-six and had the same russet skin tone as the other boys. He was dressed similarly to Paul, as were the others and then she noticed they all had matching tattoos on their shoulders. She supposed it was the crest of the Quileute Tribe.

"Perhaps we should wait," Hermione spoke, nodding. They all turned towards him.

"That's Sam Uley."

~000~000~000~

Sam made his way down the beach towards the group of teenagers sat in a circle, seeing the members of his pack along with a girl, of who, he suspected was the girl they hadn't stopped talking about. Seriously! The only member who didn't talk about her was Jacob and Leah had never met her. He couldn't deny he was curious about the teenage girl who seemed to have captured the attention of five of his pack members. She was _all_ they talked about.

Sam recognised Jacob off in the distance and rolled his eyes. There was nothing he or anyone could say to break him out of his angry, depressed state; they'd all tried repeatedly and had now given up and decided to let him be and give him the space to deal with it himself.

Hearing Seth mentioning his name, he quickened his steps and came to a stop behind Quil and Embry, looking at the girl, who he admitted to himself, was quite pretty.

"You must be, Hermione, 'the English Rose'," he spoke in his deep voice. "The boys here haven't stopped talking about you." He heard the low mutters through his hearing and he barely stopped himself from laughing at their embarrassed expressions.

The girl gave him a friendly smile and he was surprised that she wasn't intimidated by him. Many were, particularly with him being the Alpha of the pack, he radiated authority. She stood and offered him her hand and he shook it, once more being shocked when she didn't react or comment on his too hot to be normal body temperature.

"Nice to meet you," she replied, removing her hand from his and sitting back on the ground in-between Paul and Seth.

"Would you like to join us? Seth requested that I tell him about my previous school," she said and being intrigued by her, he sat down next to Quil in the circle. "I was eleven when I received my letter to attend Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? I've never heard of it," Embry frowned.

"I would've been surprised if you had; it's kept a secret. It's a prestigious boarding school for those with exceptional gifts. You don't know about it until you receive your letter after your eleventh birthday. It's a thousand-year-old castle in the Scottish Mountains." Their eyes widened in surprise, looking to one another and then back to her. "The Hogwarts grounds are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen with the lakes and sports fields, forests and stone statues, towers and battlements. The castle itself has seven floors and centuries worth of hidden passageways and long since forgotten classrooms. Portraits line the walls and suits of armour and tapestries can be found in every corridor. It took me a while to get used to the layout but now I could lead you through the castle blindfolded."

Sam knew everyone was amazed, hell, _he_ was amazed! He couldn't imagine attending school at a castle, especially when you put it up against The Reservation's school with a perpetually leaking roof, splintered doorways and cracked windows.

A gust of wind blew Hermione's scent over to him and he breathed in deeply, frowning when he realised she smelled familiar. He remembered the pack telling him about her scent and now he understood what they'd meant.

"Her scent's stronger than before," Quil whispered to him. "It's still subtle, but stronger."

"And classes? Surely the curriculum is different to what you learn here," Jared asked Hermione, pulling their attention.

"It is," she nodded. "Since Hogwarts was a school for the gifted, we had lessons that weren't even taught in mainstream British schools, never mind here. We had two years of mandatory lessons and then for our third year we were allowed to pick electives that we would keep for the next three years, as long as we passed our exams in our fifth year. If we did we were allowed to continue with the subject for the last two years of school. If you failed you had to drop the subject and be one qualification down. I took twelve classes in total." They gawked at her. "It used to be thirteen but I dropped a class as I didn't agree with the subject basis."

"So why are you here for your final year of school and not at your boarding school?" Quil asked.

Her face fell, her eyes saddening.

"Something happened and we had to leave. My fathers' work brought us here."

They knew instantly that she was lying, about the last part at least; her heart rate had spiked.

"Your fathers?" Seth asked changing the subject. "What are they like?"

"Sirius is a man-child," she spoke without hesitation and they laughed at her. "You wouldn't think he was close to forty in age. He's a good man and he's been through a lot in his life, when the world was against him he still believed in himself and he did something about it. His life is better now. Remus is the adult out of three of us; he's far more protective of me than Sirius is. Like Sirius, he's been through a lot in his life, too. Sirius and Remus didn't have a great home life as Sirius' parents weren't nice people and they had certain beliefs which Sirius chose to ignore. He left home when he was sixteen and his best friend's parents, James, took him in. When Remus was four-years-old he got an illness, something that wasn't his fault and he was ostracised and has been for most of his life. He met Sirius in school, they along with James also attended Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius didn't actually get together until the summer before my sixth year at school. If it wasn't for them anything could've happened to me when I found myself an orphan." They watched her silently, listened to her thoughtfully. "If I can be even half of what they are then I'll be happy. Then I'll know that I've achieved something in life. Sirius and Remus are my heroes; there's nothing in the world I wouldn't do for them."

"Kill for them?" Jared asked with a raised eyebrow. It was a valid question, his wolf side coming out.

"It wouldn't be the first time," she whispered so quietly that if they were regular humans they wouldn't have heard her, but with their advanced hearing they heard perfectly and they stared at her, not knowing if she was joking or not.

A look of raw pain and suffering crossed her face and it broke all their hearts for reasons they couldn't quite explain. It just hurt them to see her so sad, in pain.

"What's your name?" Paul asked quickly, distracting her. "You never told us your full name."

"Oh, I guess I didn't. My name's Hermione Jean Black."

"WHAT!?"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

Summary: Following the death of Voldemort, for her protection against the fugitive Death Eaters seeking revenge, Hermione is sent into hiding along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Forks was said to be the safest place on earth for her, but they didn't plan for a family of vampires or a pack of shape-shifters worming their way into their lives. Or for three of them, in particular, being exactly what Hermione needed to heal and live. Rated M for bad language, violence and sexual content. Poly fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

Page count: 15

* * *

 **Sunday 8th October 2006**

Jacob had been listening attentively to her words; _what_ she said, _how_ she said it, and the _emotion_ behind it. He felt his chest constrict painfully, his heart seeming to stop and start and constrict and break when he heard the sadness in her voice. He couldn't explain his reactions to her, he hadn't even met her, never even looked at her.

Despite himself, he was intrigued by her, by the way she seemed to have wormed her way into the majority of the pack's thoughts, the way she'd pulled Paul's attention for more than two seconds. Usually, the volatile wolf met a girl, charmed his way into her pants and then never spoke to her or mentioned her again. He hadn't _stopped_ talking about her since the day he'd met her.

He didn't know why but when he'd heard that her last name was Black, his heart sped up and his breath left him, a twisting, fluttering sensation picking up in his stomach. He pulled himself to his feet and jogged over to join the group, seeing the surprised expressions of his pack as they noticed him approaching.

The girl, Hermione, turned her head to look behind her to where he'd halted to a stop. As her eyes caught his, his vision blurred, his head swam, his breath hitched, his stomach flip-flopped and his heartbeat so hard, he was almost afraid it was going to break free of his ribcage. He forgot everything. All of his worries and fears, all of his problems with Bella, the girl he'd loved was thrown from his mind; she didn't matter to him anymore. Nothing did, nothing but _her_ , the girl sat before him.

He felt his world spinning and tipping on its axis; he felt weightless, as if gravity no longer existed, was no longer grounding him to the earth. _She_ was his gravity, his world, his everything. He would do anything for her, be anything for her. He didn't care if she hated him, he didn't care if she didn't even want to breathe the same air as him; he would _always_ be hers.

"No fucking way," he heard Jared whisper in disbelief, but it was as though he was underwater, everything was distorted and his hearing wasn't functioning as it usually did.

Hermione's large chocolate brown eyes were trapped in his gaze, unable to break free. She was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen; no one compared to her. Her ivory skin looked soft to the touch and her mahogany curls were sleek and shiny, as if they were made of silk.

He saw Hermione's mouth moving and his eyes focused on her plump, pink lips, feeling his mouth suddenly go dry. Her mouth moved again and he shook his head, sound returning to him and he heard the pack laughing at him, sniggering between themselves.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" He said politely.

"Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost," she said, her forehead creased as she eyed him carefully.

He chuckled at her. "I'm fine, Jacob Black," he introduced himself, holding his hand out, praying that she would take it so he'd have an excuse to touch her. Why did he want to touch her so badly? So much so, it almost hurt.

"The surly idiot," she nodded. The others snorted and Jacob grinned at her unabashedly. "Hermione Black."

He felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him at her touch, a shiver running down his spine, his nerves tingling. Hermione frowned and then pulled her hand away; she'd obviously felt it, too.

Jacob's head snapped up, as did the others, when they all heard a low growling coming from beside Hermione. It was Paul, his hands clenched into tight fists, his teeth clenched and his entire body shaking in anger. Panic like Jacob had never felt rush through him, instantly being ready to phase the moment Paul did, or to jump in front of Hermione to protect her from harm. But then something happened, something no one was expecting to.

Before anyone could stop or warn her, Hermione reached out, gently placing her hand on Paul's shoulder and her eyes softened in worry.

Paul couldn't even describe what'd had happened even if he tried. The anger coursing through his body like a raging fire just stopped. The moment her hand touched him, it was like a soothing balm and the fury vanished, leaving him feeling calmer than he had in a long time.

They all stared between them surprised. _No one_ was able to pull back from phasing when they were at the stage of shaking, it being the final warning to get clear before you got injured.

"Are you okay, Paul?" Hermione spoke softly, looking directly at him. Jacob felt a stab of jealousy shoot through him.

Paul nodded. "Yeah, I am now," he muttered in response, looking to Hermione in wonder and having the same thoughts as the others.

 _'_ _How? Who are you?'_

Hermione looked unconvinced but nodded, drawing her hand back and then turning back to Jacob.

"So, I presume you're the Jacob Black that Bella asked me about?"

"Bella?" Jacob repeated confused.

"On my first day at Forks High, she asked if we were related," Hermione rolled her eyes and he laughed at her. "Black's a fairly common name, not to mention we have a completely different lineage. She doesn't like me."

"Why?" He asked with a tone to his voice the others knew was his protective side coming through.

"Well, apparently, she doesn't like me being friends with her ex-boyfriend, which I don't understand, from what I've been told _she_ broke up with _him_ three months ago. As far as I'm aware, he can be friends with anyone he wishes to. She tried to trip me up in PE, she failed and I still had the fastest times," she grinned.

"Wait, Edward Cullen? You're friends with _Edward Cullen_?" Jacob growled out, his protective instincts and his hatred for the vampire flaring up.

"Yes," she replied slowly, looking at him like he was crazy.

"He can't be trusted, he's dangerous," his voice rose.

 _'_ _He didn't know, did he?'_ Hermione thought.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? My father? Because I already have two and I don't need another one. Edward, Jasper and Alice have been nothing but kind to me; whilst the other students spend all day gawking at me and following me to the bathroom, -the bloody _bathroom_ -they actually treat me like I'm a human being and not a zoo animal. They don't ask the same pointless questions and they don't intrude on my privacy," she fumed.

They would've all sworn they saw her eyes darken and her hair spark, but they shook their heads knowing it must've been their imagination; such a thing wasn't possible.

Hermione suddenly gave a little gasp, her hand flying up to grasp at her necklace tightly. They were sure they saw it vibrating and glowing red before her hand covered it, blocking it from their view.

"I have to go," she said. "I forgot that I promised to meet with my fathers." She stood with her shoes in her hand and she quickly slipped them back onto her feet. "I'll see you guys later." They nodded slowly, watching her change in behaviour closely. "You, however," she spoke to Jacob and pointed a finger in his face, which was difficult seeing as he was six-foot-seven and she was only five-foot-six, an entire foot taller than her, "Need to get your attitude sorted out, what you did was incredibly rude and I'm sure you weren't raised that way."

Hermione turned on the spot and ran towards the woods by the edge of the beach, leaving behind a chastised Jacob Black and a confused pack of shape-shifters.

They'd all seen the direction she'd ran in and collectively agreed to follow after her, straight into the woods. However, they couldn't see or hear her, it was like she'd just vanished and then they heard a sharp 'crack'.

"Where'd she go?" Sam asked with a frown. "She can't have just vanished into thin air."

"Well apparently, she did," Jared commented, shrugging and then turning to look at Jacob, the rest of the pack mimicking the movement.

"You imprinted on Hermione," Seth stated in a strangely neutral tone.

Jacob nodded slowly in response, all of them turning when they heard a vicious growl and they saw that it was Paul, once again having lost control of his anger and his body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Paul," Sam said in a tone of warning, his voice deepening.

"You knew!" Paul's rage erupted, ignoring his Alpha. "You _knew_ I wanted her!"

"You just wanted to sleep with her," Jacob growled, barely keeping his own anger in check.

"No, I didn't!"

If no one had been paying attention before, they certainly were now.

"I didn't just want to sleep with her. I've spent all day with her. She's different, she's not like the others."

There was not a sound to be heard, not even wild animals, rustling leaves or the wind whistling. It was silent. Deadly silent.

"You...You like her?" Jacob said with a blank expression on his face, being surprisingly calm.

"She's different. I don't know what it is but I trust her, I don't feel angry when I'm around her, she _calms_ me," he confessed, his hands fisted tightly by his sides, doing his best to control himself. They all stared at him in evident surprise at his admission.

"I can't help it, you know that. We don't choose who our imprint is. If we did I would've chosen Bella and you would've chosen Hermione. It's not my fault."

Unexpectedly, Paul let out a snarl and then phased into the large silver-grey wolf, the wolf darting off through the woods and between the trees, leaving behind a surprised and silent pack.

"Leave him, he'll get over it," Sam ordered, seeing Jared had made to follow his friend.

"I don't think he will," Seth injected, sounding upset for his packmate. "He _really_ likes her and I don't mean in a way where he wants to sleep with her, he _likes_ her, likes her. None of us have seen him this way with a girl before. She's the only one that can keep up with him, challenge him. He's never had that before; he's not used to doing all the chasing as the girls flock to him. Hermione didn't, she didn't fall for his charms. I know what he means, though," he said, a thoughtful look crossing his face. They tilted their heads curiously. "I trust her, I feel calm around her and I'm betting you all do, too. He's said since the day we met her she was going to be a part of our lives and he was right. He just didn't know that it would be in this way."

They were all silent, knowing he spoke the truth.

~000~000~000~

"Are you okay?" Her fathers questioned before she'd even had the chance to step fully into the tent.

"We felt your anger," Remus explained.

"Yes, I'm fine, just got a little wound up. I met Jacob Black." They raised an eyebrow at the surname and shared a glance. "Paul took me for a tour around La Push and after lunch, we went to the beach. We ended up meeting the others but Jacob wouldn't sit with us, he was in a mood apparently. I met Sam, he oozes authority, like you do Remus," she said thoughtfully. "Jacob made an appearance, which resulted in him staring at me as though he'd just discovered I was his bloody sister, it was really weird. Especially when he got all protective and told me I couldn't trust the Cullens because they're dangerous."

"He knows?" They questioned in surprise.

"I don't know; how could he?"

"Can we see your memories?" Remus asked and she nodded, seeing no issue with the request. They didn't keep secrets and she had nothing to hide. "Legilimency will be quicker," he offered up.

Remus pulled his wand from his pocket and aimed it at Hermione's temple, as he was the better legilimens between him and Sirius, and he wrapped his hand around Sirius' upper arm so he would be able to see everything Remus did. When Remus muttered the spell, it took a few moments for Hermione to lower all of her defences and to save time and prevent a headache from having Remus searching through her memories, she pulled them to the front of her mind, ready to be seen. They were silent, the whole exchange feeling like a lifetime but in reality was only a few moments and then she felt their presence leaving her mind and she erected her mental barriers once more, giving her head a light shake and seeing the frowns on her fathers' faces.

"The way he was looking at you, it was...Curious," Sirius settled for. "And his reaction to the Cullens was interesting, the others didn't seem pleased by their mentioning either, I wonder why," he mused.

"What are you going to do?" Remus asked her.

"Until they give me a reason not to trust them, I won't abandon any possible friendship there may be between us. And until the boys give me a reason not to trust them, I won't abandon them either. I'll just have to try and balance my interactions with them; I'll see the Cullens at school and I'll likely see the boys during the weekend or whenever I go into town."

~000~000~000~

 **Monday 16th October 2006**

Hermione was a nervous wreck; she was meeting the Cullen parents and their elder brother and sister for the first time. It didn't bother or matter to her that they were likely vampires, too, rather it was more to the fact that she just didn't like meeting the parents of her friends. She'd been a wreck when she'd met Molly and Arthur Weasley, to the point where she'd spilt her drink over George, knocked her fork on the floor _twice_ , smashed a glass _and_ elbowed Fred in the ribs when he'd startled her.

She'd rummaged through the overly large closet filled with clothes that she would likely never wear and found several items that could be given as gifts to the women of the family. The men were a little more difficult to shop for. They couldn't be given food or drink for obvious reasons and it would just go to waste. Instead, she'd opted for rummaging through the bookcase and the first editions that no one even knew where there, herself included.

She'd found the first edition works of _King Lear_ by Shakespeare and she'd later discovered that one of Sirius' ancestors had a sordid affair with Shakespeare himself, therefore the Black family was in possession of it and it just so happens that it was Mr. Cullen's favourite play. For Edward, she'd found some handwritten notes once belonging to Beethoven, one of his favourite composers, and she'd found some battle plans handwritten by Napoleon for Jasper. It seemed that despite the Blacks hatred for muggles and anything less than Purebloods, they sure had their hands in a lot of honey pots in the Muggle World.

That just left Emmet; he was the most difficult to find a gift for. She knew from Jasper that he'd recently purchased a 1962 Triumph Spitfire and he'd had it shipped over from England along with some parts so it could be restored, but he was still missing a few components he was struggling to acquire, one of them being a steering wheel.

Hermione had no way of purchasing the correct part so instead she'd found an old steering wheel through her exploration in the woods and she'd used the computers at the school to do a little research into what the steering wheel should look like. She'd printed out a copy and returned home to transfigure the old steering wheel until it matched the image perfectly, and she'd been rather pleased with the results, it being one of the hardest transfigurations she'd ever done due to the impeccable detail that had needed to be mimicked.

When she'd shown Sirius the finished result to get a second opinion, he'd happily exclaimed that it looked exactly like an original no one would be able to tell the difference. After casting a few charms to ensure the transfiguration spells stayed in place, she boxed it and wrapped it.

She'd given herself the once over in the mirror to ensure she looked presentable in her black skinny jeans, black wedges and white silk blouse. She'd left her hair to fall down to her waist and she recast the Glamour Charms over her face to conceal the bags under her eyes, caused by months of sleep deprivation.

The time to leave for the Cullen's property came all too soon for Hermione as she was due to meet them in just under half an hour, the knowledge not helping to settle her nerves. She'd memorized the address but had never actually been to the residence and so she'd done her best to find an appropriate image online at school and memorised it, hoping it was good enough to prevent splinching.

"You be careful, if you have to get out of there," Remus spoke.

"I'll be gone before they can even blink," she promised.

"That's our girl," Sirius said proudly and they helped to shrink down the luggage so it would be more manageable for her to carry during travel.

"I'll be back before nine o'clock at the latest," she informed them.

They both nodded and she pressed kissed to their cheeks before leaving the tent, closing her eyes and focusing on the address and then she turned on her heel apparated with a sharp 'crack'.

~000~000~000~

She landed with a 'crack' and her eyes immediately scanned her surroundings, seeing that she was stood on a dirt road that was encased with trees, them having grown in such a way it had made a tunnel. Ensuring there was no one nearby that had witnessed her apparition or that witness further magic use, she resized the bags and headed down the road. It was a ten minute walk before she came to a large white house, at least three floors high and it seemed to be made of nothing but glass windows. She could only imagine the beauty in the summer when the sun broke through the trees, or even the water cascading down the glass when it rained.

Giving her head a shake, taking a breath and steeling her nerves, she slowly made her way to the steps and the front door. She was sure they knew she was there and there'd be able to hear her approaching but she rang the doorbell anyway, as was expected of anyone who knew nothing of what they truly were, Alice, Jasper and Edward at least. The remaining four members had yet to be identified as vampires but the chance was high.

She didn't have to wait long for Alice to open the door and she was pulled into a tight hug and Alice squealed in excitement, right into her ear, and she bit back her wince.

"Alice, can I please have back my ability to breathe?" Hermione wheezed and she heard chuckling coming from inside the house.

She'd made further progress with her transformation as she could now grow fur on her legs, her ears were pointed and moved to the top of her head and she could grow a tail, too. Along with the physical changes came the enhanced sense of hearing, which was very useful to her.

"Oh, sorry," Alice chirped, pulling back from her. "You brought presents," she said excitedly, taking Hermione's hand in hers and dragging her into the house and to a large open planned living room, fitted with large white comfortable furniture and glass tables, light wooden flooring, a large expensive TV that sat on the wall above the fireplace which looked to be just for show, and beautiful works of art lined the walls.

Her eyes quickly fell to the four people she'd never seen before, but she knew instantly they were vampires, too, their pale complexion and bright golden eyes being strong indicators. The older man and woman, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, smiled brightly, shooting strange, undecipherable smiles towards Edward, the sight tugging at her heart as it reminded her of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Cullen had shoulder-length caramel coloured hair, a heart-shaped face and soft, kind features and she stood at five-foot-six, making her even with Hermione. Mr. Cullen had gelled back blonde hair, very similar to the Malfoys, angular features and he stood at six-foot-two, at least.

The older boy, Emmet, smiled at her mischievously and her heart clenched at the reminder of Fred and George. He had cropped, curly dark brown hair, almost black in colour, and was far more muscled than the other males, taller, too, standing at six-foot-five, the tallest in the room. The last girl, Rosalie, Hermione had never seen such beauty. She had pale blonde wavy hair that fell down to the middle of her back and it certainly outdid the Malfoys. Her eyes were large and her eyelashes thick, Hermione was sure she had a figure any model would kill to have.

Jasper, despite not being asked to, had taken it upon himself to ensure Hermione's emotional well-being whenever she was nearby, wishing to dull some of the stronger, most painful feelings within her in hopes of lessening her burden of carrying them. From the moment they'd heard her footsteps, her emotions had been spiking, moving from nervousness to wonder to sadness to pain and he felt the emotions threatening to overwhelm him; had ever met such a person that felt as strongly as Hermione did? He didn't think so. He gave a slight gasp, he thought it only being loudly enough for his family to hear but Hermione seemed to have heard also and she turned her eyes to him, giving him a look of concern.

"Are you alright, Jasper?"

The sadness she felt seemed to suddenly dull and he took the chance to flood her with the feeling of calmness, using as much as he dared to without any reason for her to be suspicious. Unfortunately, he might have overdone it as Hermione's brow pulled into a frown and she glanced at him strangely, suspiciously.

"Yes, I am, thank you," he replied.

"Let's introduce you to the family," Alice interrupted impatiently, eyeing the bags Hermione held in her hands excitedly. "Hermione, this is Carlisle and Esme, our parents."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Hermione greeted politely and she placed the bags on the floor and held her hand out towards Carlisle, which he took with a smile. Esme on the other hand, pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek, definitely something Mrs. Weasley would've done.

"Please, Hermione, call us Carlisle and Esme," the older woman smiled and Hermione's smile in response was natural.

"And this is our older brother, Emmet," Edward introduced.

"It's 'bout time they brought you 'round to meet us," Emmet stepped forward and more than surprised her when he pulled her into a hug, lifted her off her feet and spun her in circles.

"Err...Emmet, please put me down, I'm afraid of heights," she spoke and they laughed at her words.

"Sorry," he apologised, placing her back on the ground and stepping back from her, but when she looked, he didn't appear to be the least bit apologetic.

"And this is our sister, Rosalie," Alice beamed, happily looping her arm through Hermione's.

"Alice has told me a lot about you," Hermione said kindly.

"Likewise," Rosalie replied, her tone clipped and expression neutral.

Hermione got the feeling that Rosalie didn't like her but she saw the way everyone rolled their eyes and surmised that is was likely normal behaviour for blonde bombshell.

"What's in those bags, Dear?" Esme asked kindly.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she muttered to herself, reaching down to retrieve the first bag from the ground. "In my family, it is customary to bring a gift to the hosts, it's considered rude not to," she responded.

It was a Pureblood custom that Hermione didn't actually disagree with. She'd always been a civilised and respectful person, learning this tradition from Sirius was a pleasant surprise for her after everything she knew about the usual traditions.

"You didn't have to do that," Carlisle spoke, blinking slowly in surprise and his gaze darting to Edward and then back to her.

"My father may not have held the same beliefs as his parents, but he was still raised as an aristocrat," she said, her words earning raised eyebrows and piqued curiosities. "It is meant to demonstrate that we hold respect for those that are gracious enough to allow us into their homes."

She wasn't blind to the way everyone in the room looked to Edward in surprise whilst he was sporting a pleased, almost arrogant expression.

"But don't worry, it's not food, alcohol or flowers, I don't know about you but I find they are right awful on the sense of smell," she said, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing when their eyes all but bulged out of the heads.

 _'_ _She knows?'_ Six voices entered Edward's head at once.

"No, we haven't told her anything. It's just a coincidence," he muttered so fast even with Hermione's new and improved hearing she couldn't keep up or understand what had been said.

"Besides," Hermione pulled their attention, "Items such as those are rather impersonal. I prefer to give something that will leave a lasting impression and show that I took the time to put some thought into the gift-giving." They stared silently and Alice beamed in response. "Shall we do ladies first?"

"Yes," Alice squealed and Hermione laughed lightly, the sound gently on their ears.

"Very well, Mrs. Cullen..."

"Esme," she interrupted with a smile.

"Esme," Hermione corrected and Esme beamed in response. "Alice mentioned that you had taken a liking to lightweight jackets, so I found this for you."

Hermione removed a large white rectangular box from the bag and handed it to Esme. She took it almost gingerly and moved to perch on one of the couches, slowly removing the bow and wrapping paper and when she removed the lid from the box, a slight gasp fell from her lips.

"Oh, Dear, it's beautiful."

She removed the garment from the box and held it up for everyone to see. Hermione saw the surprised look that crossed Rosalie's face, in fact, she looked impressed and Alice positively beamed as she rocked on the balls of her feet excitedly.

Esme held up a casual white cotton, long-sleeved jacket-blazer with black lapel necked collars and a thick black stripe with silver zippers to fasten the pockets.

"I wasn't sure which colour you would prefer, so I included a similar pale pink jacket with white collars," Hermione said.

"Thank you, it was very thoughtful of you," Esme spoke softly.

"Me next," Alice interrupted, bouncing impatiently. Hermione gave the little vampire an amused smile before she reached into the bag and pulled out a second rectangular box.

Hermione was surprised she didn't use her vampire speed when she saw how fast Alice was removing the wrapping paper and she practically threw the box lid across the room, earning snorts and knowing looks from her fellow vampires.

Alice gasped loudly from her place sat on the second couch in the room, a wide smile settling on her face. "I love it!" Alice shrieked, holding up the garment for all to see.

It was a pale blue floral patterned dress made from chiffon; it had a rounded and modest neckline, sleeveless it to the shoulders and had an asymmetrical silhouette. In the front, it fell to mid-thigh but at the back it was longer, just trailing across the floor. Hermione, having seen how much Alice loved her accessories, had been sure to include a matching necklace and bangles.

"They'll suit your skin tone perfectly, and bring out your eyes, too," Hermione spoke and Alice beamed and bounced in her seat. "That just leaves, Rosalie." Hermione removed the final box from the first bag, it being slightly bigger than the others and she held it out to Rosalie in offering.

The blonde accepted the gift slowly, being curious as to what it held after witnessing the gifts to the others. She moved to sit beside Esme and she slowly removed the bow, the wrapping paper and the box lid, oblivious of Hermione's growing nerves, being worried that she'd hate her gift and might take offence to it. Judging by the small smile that pulled at Rosalie's mouth, Hermione presumed she liked it and she released a slow breath in relief.

"They're not hideous," she commented.

"That means she loves them," Alice promised with a grin.

For Rosalie, Hermione had settled on a pair of black thick heeled suede ankle boots, a pair of grey skinny jeans and a white knee-length woollen cardigan.

"I've never seen these on the market," Alice commented, gesturing to all the items of clothing.

"I brought them with me from England, I believe they'll soon be sending stock over here. I have far too much clothing, more than I could ever wear in ten lifetimes. When I wouldn't go shopping my father hired a personal shopper and gave her a budget of more money than was needed. She went a little overboard," she responded with annoyance edging her tone and they chuckled at her. "That just leaves the men," she said, reaching for the other bag.

"Mr. Cullen..."

"Carlisle," he corrected with a smile.

"Carlisle," she nodded, and she handed him a small square box and he took it from her, moving to sit on the other side of his wife.

He stared in surprise at the contents of the box.

"Where did you get this? I've spent years trying to track it down," he looked at Hermione in wonder and it had everyone but Edward intrigued and he, too, stared at Hermione, speechless.

"It's been in my father's family for generations. One of his ancestors had a sordid affair with Shakespeare himself." They stared open-mouthed and she was unable to hide her amusement at their reaction. "It's been in the Black family since, that's why you couldn't find it. It was just sat on the bookshelf gathering dust. Neither myself nor my fathers are fond of _King Lear_. I thought it best it go to someone who would appreciate it."

"I can't accept it, as gracious as a gift, I can't; it's far too expensive."

"My father was going to burn it," Hermione shrugged her shoulders indifferently and his eyes all but bulged out of his head as he made a choking sound of horror.

"But it's valued to be just over a million dollars," he said quietly, struggling to process her words.

"Try telling that to my father, I think he just wanted to do it out of spite. It was his mother's favourite play and she and he didn't get along. She was incredibly cruel and favoured corporal punishment. By the age of sixteen, he'd been disowned, but when his mother died, he gained his title of Head of the House of Black, his father and younger brother having died before her."

"Just _how_ rich are you? House of Black?" Emmet questioned.

She sighed and blew a curl out of her face. "My father is Sirius Orion Black." Everyone but Carlisle held a confused expression on their faces, glancing to one another and silently asking if someone knew who he was. "I take it you know my father?"

"Not necessarily but I've heard the name more than once in passing."

"Does someone want to explain what's happening?" Jasper asked bemused.

"The House of Black is an ancient and noble family and the second wealthiest family in Europe," Carlisle explained. They gaped at him, their eyes darting between him and Hermione who shifted on her feet nervously. "They're lineage can be traced back to over six hundred years ago."

"They can trace it back further, about a thousand years," she corrected. "But to be honest nobody could be bothered going that far back, it's likely to be older than what's on record. My father doesn't care for the money or the title; he hates that he has been left the responsibility of Lord Black, but there is little he can do."

"You are Lady Black?" Esme questioned softly.

Hermione nodded slowly and nibbled at her lop. "Yes, legally I am Lady Black, but I don't care for the title either."

"Why was your father disowned?"

"Walburga and Orion Black held beliefs that were engraved in them since birth. They believed that those who weren't born of noble blood were vermin and barbarians. Sirius, however, rebelled to the point he was cruelly punished and in the end, he'd had enough, and his best friend, James Potter, parents took Sirius in and raised him from the age of sixteen."

"The Potters?"

"You know them, too?" Hermione asked Carlisle.

"I know _of_ them; the House of Potter is the third wealthiest family in Europe."

Edward frowned slightly, the name being familiar to him.

"Potter? Wasn't your friend called Harry Potter?"

At the mention of his name, sadness and despair welled up within her and they all watched as Jasper moved to sit beside Alice on the couch, a grimace held on his face and his hand resting against his stomach.

"Yes, he was. He was Sirius' Godson and as I've told you before, he was my best friend, my little brother really. He was the only remaining member of the House of Potter. He died in May and he left everything to me," she confessed.

They gaped at her, Emmet even spluttering at the news, of which, Hermione wasn't even certain why she was willingly telling them such highly personal information, but it was as if she couldn't stop now that she'd started. Maybe it was their vampire beauty dazzling her brain, one vampire she could handle but she was currently stood before seven of them, too much for any one person to have to deal with. But she couldn't help shake the feeling she was missing something, that she could trust them with her life and her secrets and her instincts had yet to fail her.

"You wanted to know how rich I am? I've inherited the full wealth of the House of Potter and I set to inherit the Black wealth also, technically that makes me the wealthiest woman in Europe."

"How do people not know this about you?" Emmet asked amazed.

"We keep to ourselves and we stay out of the press. There isn't a single photograph of myself or my father that you may find online and he's made sure of that. It's as if we don't exist and that's the way we like it. He wants me to have a life without having to worry about the press and paparazzi, without having to worry that people wish to use me for my wealth and power. Black is a fairly common surname and so when people hear our names or see it printed on our bank cards, they don't realise that we are _the_ Blacks. You won't tell anyone about this, will you?"

"Of course not, Dear," Esme assured her with a smile. She searched the others and they nodded in assurance, even Rosalie.

"Thank you," she breathed out. "Carlisle, please accept the gift, if I return home with it my father will destroy it and it would be such as tragedy," she pleaded and he reluctantly agreed, not wishing for such an item, a piece of history, to be destroyed.

She then moved onto Jasper and handed him the box. When he opened it he stared at the contents silently, at a loss for words.

"What is it?" Alice asked nosily, peering into the box.

"Handwritten battle plans by Napoleon," he whispered.

"My father also wanted to destroy these, they were his father's favourite and I know of your love for history and thought they would be much safer with you," Hermione explained. He nodded slowly, his eyes remained on the contents and staring adoringly.

"What's the story?" Alice asked.

"A Black ancestor travelled to France to offer his strategic mind up to the French. Napoleon immediately took a shine to Black and they formed a friendship. Napoleon thanked Black for his assistance and gave him the battle plans to bring back to England for safekeeping," she shrugged her shoulders before removing another box from her bag.

"Edward," she said and he perked up as she handed him a box and he opened it slowly. He wanted to know what she'd gotten him, oh how he wished he could read her mind.

Once the lid had been removed, he stared in surprise. "Handwritten notes by Beethoven himself," he muttered.

"Surprisingly, my father was going to destroy these as well," she said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "Beethoven was his brother's favourite composer and having these reminded him of his failure to protect him from their parents, he couldn't deal with the reminder that his brother died at such a young age. I thought you could possibly use them as inspiration. You told me you were composing some new material, I thought they'd be helpful."

"They will be; thank you."

"What's the story behind the ownership?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I believe that a Black ancestor once visited Beethoven, he wished to have him compose something for his wife but Beethoven refused and so Black bought these notes off him to help him with his own composing," she shrugged her shoulders. "But that now just leaves Emmet, and don't worry; it's nothing that can be burnt in the fireplace."

They shared amused looks at his excited expression, his eyes trained on the final box she removed from the bag. He tore the wrapping paper free, lifted the lid and a yell of glee fell from him, it being so loud, it startled her.

"What is it?" Jasper asked amused and Emmet removed the steering wheel from the box, proudly displaying it for everyone to see.

"It's one of the parts I need to finish restoring my Spitfire," he grinned excitedly.

With all the gifts now being given out, they spent the remainder of their time together speaking with and getting to know Hermione a little better. They'd already spoken to Edward beforehand and knew which topics to avoid and which topics were safe; it seemed her fathers and school were safe and her past was not.

Everyone seemed to adore Hermione and it was evident that Rosalie was slowly coming around, Hermione having caught the blond eyeing the box with her new shoes in once or twice.

"Oh, is that the time?" Hermione questioned in surprise, not realising how much time had actually passed as the clock was showing that it was nearing nine o'clock. "I better get home to my fathers."

"Do you need a ride home?" Edward asked her.

Hermione shook her head. "No, thank you. I've got it covered."

She stood from the couch, said her goodbyes and then left out the door, making sure she was in the cover trees before she turned on her heel and vanished. Upon hearing the sharp 'crack', the Cullen family raced down to the dirt road, all but three of them being surprised when they found it empty and with no sign of Hermione anywhere.

"She's vanished, _again_ , how?" Jasper muttered annoyed.

"I don't know," Edward replied with a scowl of irritation. Why did everyone always ask him questions he didn't have answers to?

He was the first to reach the house and the others followed after him, gathering in the living room.

"She's a lovely girl, Edward," Esme smiled and she hugged him gently, a proud, pleased smiled crossing his face.

"Yes, she's a right sight better than Bella," Rosalie agreed with a nod. They all stared at her as if she had two heads. "What?"

"You're just saying that because she bought you shoes," Jasper said with a smirk.

"Yes, well, they are _gorgeous_ shoes," she sniffed and they snorted at her. "She has good taste. And she isn't clumsy, either; she has good posture and speaks clearly."

"You were right about her smell," Emmet mused. "She does smell pleasing but I didn't have the urge to kill her."

"I told you so," Jasper responded.

"She seems wise beyond her years," Carlisle commented thoughtfully. "There's a sadness in her, it's almost like it's been there for years."

"It's all I feel when I'm around her, most of the time it's subtle but I know it's there. When it is triggered, it's as though Emmet is repeatedly punching me in the stomach by Emmet, I've never felt anything like it," Jasper muttered and they frowned.

"She has fantastic etiquette," Alice chimed in. "She's incredibly intelligent, too."

"And she's unbelievably kind, the thought she put into those gifts," Esme shook her head lightly with a smile.

"I like her," Rosalie decided, giving a single nod of her head. They stared at her, unable to form a sentence. Rosalie didn't like anyone.

"I can't believe she's a _Lady_ and the richest woman in Europe, I thought we had some cash but she takes the biscuit," Emmet said and they snorted at him. A mischievous grin lit his face and he turned to Edward. "Hey, Eddie, you've got yourself a Sugar Momma."

Edward lunged for Emmet.

"Boys, not in the house," Esme scolded.

There were two blurs, the door opened and then closed and there was a sudden loud crack in the woods behind the house.

"There goes another tree," Alice sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

Summary: Following the death of Voldemort, for her protection against the fugitive Death Eaters seeking revenge, Hermione is sent into hiding along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Forks was said to be the safest place on earth for her, but they didn't plan for a family of vampires or a pack of shape-shifters worming their way into their lives. Or for three of them, in particular, being exactly what Hermione needed to heal and live. Rated M for bad language, violence and sexual content. Poly fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

Page count: 13

* * *

 **Monday 16th October 2006**

"So, how did it go?" Sirius asked as she entered the tent and took a seat on the couch beside him.

"I made a joke; you should've seen the look on their faces, priceless," she grinned.

"Explain," he demanded.

"What are we explaining?" Remus questioned as he entered the room, moving to sit on the opposite couch.

"Snowflake made a joke and received a great reaction."

"Explain," he echoed Sirius' previous words.

"Such Marauders," Hermione rolled her eyes in amusement. "I may have mentioned that gifts such as food, alcohol and flowers tend to wreak havoc on the sense of smell. For a moment I worried their eyes were going to fall out of their heads and I could've sworn Jasper choked on the oxygen he doesn't even need," she explained and they laughed at her.

"Very well done, just nonchalantly slipping in jokes about being a vampire," Sirius nodded in pride.

"Did you learn anything new?" Remus asked.

"They don't know who we are but our titles came up in conversation and Carlisle was the only one to have heard of us is passing. They promised to keep our wealth and titles a secret."

"Well, it's a comfort to know they aren't working for someone," Sirius shrugged. "Anything else?"

"Well, you know how some vampires have been known to have extraordinary gifts?" She questioned and they nodded, sharing a glance. "I think at least two of the Cullens have a gift," she said with a thoughtful frown.

"What makes you say that?" Sirius questioned, sitting straight at the news and giving her his full attention.

She nibbled at her lip thoughtfully. "I think Edward may be able to read or hear others' thoughts. When I told you about my first day at school, about someone trying to break through my shields, _he_ was the one I caught staring at me. Whenever he's nearby, I often feel nudges against my barriers, I positive he's trying to break them down or find a way around them. He always has this puzzled expression on his face when I reinforce my shields, as if he knows what I've done, and he'd only know that if he were trying to enter my mind."

At her words, pensive expressions graced their faces and they looked to another and then to her.

"So, Edward may have the ability to hear thoughts," Remus concluded and Hermione nodded. "Who's the other one, you said there were two?" Remus said.

"I think it might be Jasper."

"And his potential ability?"

"It's hard to explain," she sighed, reaching up to push her back from her face. "He acts strangely, different, but it only seems to be when I find myself emotionally struggling or stressed. When I'm reminded of something from home I can't help but feel despair and pain," she said quietly and they gave her soft, understanding looks. "It overwhelms me, I can't focus or breathe, and it's then that Jasper may falter in his steps, or grimace in pain, or look at me strangely. When I found myself mentally comparing the Cullens to the Weasleys, he caught my attention by his behaviour, his facial expression, it almost seemed as though he were in pain, as if he were affected by my pain. I'm not entirely sure what happened but all I remember is suddenly feeling weightless and calm, more relaxed than I have in a long time. And it's not the first time this has happened to me."

"What're you suggesting?" Sirius spoke confused.

"I think that Jasper may be an empath, that he can sense, feel and manipulate emotions."

"You can't control a person's emotions."

"I said _manipulate_ , not control."

"Well, it's definitely something to keep in mind," Remus nodded.

"He told me his name before the Cullens took him in. Jasper Whitlock," she shared and they both frowned thoughtfully.

"I'm sure I've heard that name before," Sirius mused, seeing Remus' nod of agreement.

"So have I; I just for the life of me can't remember where."

~000~000~000~

 **Sunday 22nd October 2006**

Hermione had just returned from La Push; she'd been invited to attend a bonfire by the boys and after remembering Paul telling her of the legendary bonfires, she'd wanted nothing more than to attend one and learn of the legends of the Quileute Tribe.

Hermione had been introduced to Leah Clearwater, Seth's older sister, Collin and Brady –who'd taken an immediate shine to her- and the Elders of the Tribe, Jacob's father, Billy Black. For reasons unknown to her, Jacob seemed particularly anxious that Hermione meet his father and when Billy seemed to give his approval of Hermione, Jacob had sported a beaming grin for the rest of the night.

She'd noticed a few changes in the brooding teenage boy. Since the day she'd met he was now always present whenever she found herself in La Push, visiting the group of boys. He never left her alone and he was always doing his best to engage her in conversation. That might not have tipped her off to anything strange except for the fact he was always watching her movements. When she gave him attention he was like a reptile in the sun, basking in it happily. He was positively gleeful whenever she was around, and it wasn't that surprising that when they sat around the bonfire she found herself seated in-between Paul and Jacob. She'd noticed a slight tension between the two of them, you would have to be blind to miss it and if she were honest, that tension unsettled her.

She'd soon been drawn in by the Billy Black as he spoke of the legends of the Cold Ones and the spirit warriors that could shift at will into giant wolves. Hermione had left the reserve certain of one thing. The Quileute Tribe _knew_ that vampires existed, and given their reaction to the Cullens, the boys knew exactly who and _what_ they were.

But the bonfire had done more for her than she'd thought it would. After listening attentively to Billy Black's words and her mind fitting together the pieces of information he'd unknowingly given her... She now believed the boys were all shape-shifters.

When she entered the tent, it was to see her fathers sitting on the couch beside one another, Remus reading and Sirius nursing a tumbler of fire whiskey and she crossed to the couch opposite them.

"How was it, Snowflake?" Sirius asked her.

"Enlightening,"

"Do share," Remus encouraged after noticing her gleeful mood.

"The Tribe have legends about Cold Ones, which I'm certain is a reference to vampires," she started and their eyes widened a fraction, Remus putting down his book and Sirius his tumbler –something she thought she'd never see from the elder Black. "From what I learned, the Tribe encountered them generations ago and a defence was brought forward. The Tribe has this legend surrounding spirit warriors, men that could change into wolves at will."

"Animagi?" They both questioned in surprise.

"No, I think they're shape-shifters. Do you remember all of the strange things we've noticed about the boys? The hot body temperature, the physical appearance at such a young age, the familiar scent? And Paul cut himself the other day at the beach; it was healed not ten minutes later."

"You think they're shape-shifters?" Remus said, catching onto her train of thought.

"I do," she nodded. "As a werewolf, you have a higher than normal body temperature, accelerated healing and you smell similar to a canine. And that's what they remind me of, you. We know all legends are born from truth and we know that vampires are real, so why can't they be shape-shifters? They seem to truly hate the Cullens and due to their past, it's understandable."

"It's a valid point, more than one, in fact," Sirius said to Remus.

"I haven't told you this before as I didn't think it was relevant, but I've heard some of the students at school saying there were large wolves in the woods."

"If they _are_ shape-shifters, do they pose a threat to us?" Remus questioned. As the Alpha of their pack, he had to make decisions regarding the pack's safety and for that, he needed detailed information.

"Honestly? No, I don't think they do. The legends say the wolves only exist to protect the Tribe from vampires. I think this is a recent thing, maybe a year at most. I've been doing my research and the first sighting of the wolves weren't that long ago, it hasn't yet been a year and the Cullens returned to Forks less than two years ago. If I had to guess, I would say the reappearance of the Cullens is what triggered the gene in the shape-shifters. They won't hurt human beings, only vampires."

"We need to keep an eye on them and until we are certain they either are or aren't shape-shifters, you need to be cautious. And until we are certain they pose no threat, we all need to be careful," Remus said and they nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing with him, especially since he was the Alpha and what he was suggesting was quite reasonable and understandable.

"But it _does_ make sense and I think Hermione's right. They _do_ smell similar to you, probably closer to me actually," Sirius said thoughtfully but Hermione could see the excitement gleaming in his dark orbs and she rolled her eyes. "Who do you suspect?"He questioned curiously.

"Paul, Seth, Jared, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Sam and Leah," she named. "Leah's the only female and the older sister of Seth and I hadn't met her before tonight. The only people present were myself, those I just named, Collin and Brady, two thirteen-year-olds and three members of the Tribal Council, Jacob's father is one of them. I suspect that Sam's the Alpha; he's the oldest and he radiates authority and I've seen the way the boys defer to him before doing anything questionable. But according to the legend, Ephraim Black was the Alpha of the original pack, I assume that means that Jacob is supposed to inherit the title, but I guess he refused to step up once he changed," she shrugged her shoulders. "I can't wait to find out if I'm right," she grinned and they chuckled at her

~000~000~000~

 **Wednesday 1st November 2006**

Jacob was annoyed, a scent had been found once again but they were unable to trace it back to an individual or follow it. The entire pack had been on patrol that night and they stumbled across the redheaded female vampire running through the woods. The pack had been quick on her heels, chasing after her, snarling and growling viciously but she'd evaded them, but not before they'd realised where she'd been heading. Bella's house.

Despite Jacob no longer being in love with Bella, despite now Hermione being his imprint, his everything, Bella was still his friend and he still cared for her. He'd tried to contact her: phone calls, texts, letters, emails, he'd even travelled to her house but she hadn't bothered to open the door or acknowledge his presence, and now, he had to visit Forks High as the last resort.

He was expected to talk to the leech in hopes that he could get through to her, and as much as hated having to be the one to do so, on the plus side, Hermione attended Forks High and there was a chance he would see her and her beautiful features and pretty smile would brighten his rather shitty day. He drove to Forks High School and parked in an empty spot in the parking lot and he didn't have to wait long until the students started roaming the parking lot, chatting with friends and getting into their cars to leave for the day.

He received more than his fair share of looks from the girls, most of them openly staring at him but there was only one girl he wanted the approval of. He wore his customary jean shorts cut off at the knees, black running shoes and a fitted black t-shirt, that did nothing to hide his recent muscle gain, it being the reason behind the stares, but he'd ignored them in favour of focusing his hearing, hoping to find one voice in particular.

"What're _you_ doing here, mutt!"

Jacob lifted his eyes from the ground to see Edward Cullen approaching him and he felt his mouth pull into an automatic smirk. He loved to ruffle the blood-sucker's fangs.

"Lovely day for a spot of killing _vampires_ , wouldn't you agree?" He replied with a flippant tone that even surprised himself.

"I'd rather kill a flea-bag," Edward snarled in response.

"No need to get testy. I'm here to give you a warning, we caught the scent of a vampire," he replied and he wasn't blind to the way the vampire's form stiffened. "Redheaded girl, she managed to escape but we suspect she was heading to Bella's house. She won't talk to me and she needs to be warned."

A look of recognition crossed his face and Jacob realised that he knew who he was talking about.

"You know her?"

"Victoria, we killed her mate James last year and she wants revenge. I guess she doesn't know Bella and I broke up. She's not speaking to me either but I'll see what I can do."

Jacob had the feeling that the parasite was shifting through his thoughts and he hated it, especially since there was nothing he could do to stop it. Suddenly, his ears perked up when he heard the voice of his imprint.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" She questioned in surprise, offering him a soft smile in greeting and he grinned back.

"School got out early and I thought I'd pick you up and bring you straight to First Beach, the others are waiting for us," he explained.

Jacob's head snapped up when he heard a low snarling that with his advanced hearing he was able to hear, but unknown to either of them, Hermione's hearing was able to pick up on it. Jacob immediately positioned himself in front of Hermione in a protective manoeuvre and he tensed his body tightly, preparing to defend both the both of them whilst also trying to keep his wolf at bay. He glared murderously at Edward and a low growl ripped from the back of his throat.

"Boys," Hermione cleared her throat. "People are staring," Hermione whisper-hissed. She stepped out from behind Jacob and moved to stand in-between the two to act as a barrier, and he reached out to gently pull her back behind him but she stepped further back so he couldn't reach.

"Jacob, why don't you wait for me in the car and I'll be with you in a second, I just have to have a quick chat with Edward," her soft, comforting voice calmed him and he was going to protest, not wishing to leave her alone with him. " _Please_ , Jacob, I'll only be a moment."

Although it went against every fibre of his being and his instincts, he reluctantly retreated to his car, straining his hearing so he may listen in on their conversation.

~000~000~000~

Edward was by far from pleased to see the mutt in the parking lot of his school and he crossed over to him, wishing to get rid of him as quickly as possible. He was usually a lot more laid back when it came to the other wolves but for some reason, Black irritated him more than the others but if he were being honest, it was likely something to do with his friendship/being in love with his ex-girlfriend whilst they'd still been together.

"What are _you_ doing here, mutt?" He questioned, barely containing his sneer as they were surrounded by others and he didn't wish to make a scene.

"Lovely day for a spot of killing _vampires_ , wouldn't you agree?" The mutt replied.

"I'd rather kill a flea-bag," he snarled.

"No need to get testy," he smirked. "I'm here to give you a warning, we caught the scent of a vampire."

Edward stiffened at the news. _'Why hadn't Alice seen something?'_

"Redheaded girl,"

With those two words, Edward knew exactly who he was referring to. _'Victoria,'_ he thought panicked. Had she learned of Hermione and her importance to him? No, she couldn't have; it wasn't possible!

"She managed to escape but we suspect she was heading to Bella's house. She won't talk to me and she needs to be warned."

Edward was able to calm his nerves; she wasn't after Hermione but Bella and that could be bothersome.

"You know her?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Victoria, we killed her mate James last year and she wants revenge. I guess she doesn't know Bella and I broke up. She's not speaking to me either but I'll see what I can do," he explained, silently sifting through Jacob's thoughts in search of any information that he may be holding back and would be of use of to him.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Hermione's surprised but friendly voice flittering to his ears.

Edward turned his eyes from Black and to her as she approached them, a soft smile held on her face and directed not at him, but the mutt and he grinned back in response.

 _'She knew him?'_ He thought surprised.

"School got out early and I thought I'd pick you up and bring you straight to First Beach, the others are waiting for us."

At that moment, Black's thoughts suddenly shifted and he found himself being pulled in, watching as the thoughts swirled his mind rapidly. Thoughts of Hermione as his girlfriend, his fiancé', his wife, heavily pregnant, the mother of his children. Holding her hand, kissing her, holding her, sleeping beside her. His every thought revolved around Hermione. Her voice, her laugh, her touch, her scent, her smile. She was his life. He loved her with everything he had. He would die for her. He would kill for her. He would be anything she needed. He would die without her.

Edward had heard similar thoughts in the past during his last visit to Forks decades prior when his family had signed the treaty with the Quileute Tribe. He knew what had happened. Jacob had imprinted on _his_ mate.

A low snarl tore its way out of his throat, only loud enough for Black to hear and he did. It enraged him even further when he moved to stand in front of his Hermione in a protective gesture. She was _his_ mate! He would never hurt her!

"Boys," Hermione cleared her throat, her eyes darting about uncomfortably. "People are staring!" She stepped out from behind Black and moved to stand in-between them; he was glad to see that she moved out of the mutt's reach when he reached out to her. "Jacob, why don't you wait for me in the car and I'll be with you in a second, I just have to have a quick chat with Edward."

Edward hated that he saw the effects she had on him. The way her voice calmed his anger and soothed the wolf long enough for him to agree with her words.

" _Please_ , Jacob, I'll only be a moment," she said.

Black retreated to his car but not without pinning him with a threatening glare, as though he frightened him and Hermione turned to face him, surprising him with the annoyed expression she wore on her face.

"What was all that male posturing bullshit about?" She questioned.

He was even more surprised at her use of such language.

"You're friends with Black?"

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes.

"He's dangerous, he can't be trusted," he argued.

That was the wrong thing to say and he knew it immediately, he didn't have to read her mind. Her eyes darkened, her cheeks flushed, she pulled herself up to her full height and he was certain he saw her hair sparking, but dismissed it, such a thing not being possible. Despite knowing he ought to tread carefully, he couldn't help notice how beautiful she was when angry. He'd never seen her display such an emotion, she gave small smiles and he was accustomed to the pain that flashed through her eyes, so this was a welcome change.

"That's funny; Jacob said the exact same thing about you. I don't give a damn what your problem is with him, and I don't care what his problem is with you, either. I will _not_ be stuck in the middle; I am Switzerland, neutral ground. I'm going to tell you the exact same thing I told him. I already have two fathers, I don't need another one, back off and stay out of it."

When Hermione turned and stormed to Black's car, he clenched his jaw and fisted his hands tightly as they pulled out of the parking spot and Black drove off, leaving him with an arrogant smirk. He watched until they disappeared from view before he stalked to his car where Jasper and Alice were already waiting for him, eyeing his carefully as his current mood was evident.

"What was that about?" Alice asked.

Edward ignored her, climbed into the car and almost drove off without them. Without a care for speeding laws, he pushed the Volvo to the very limit until the car skidded to a stop as he slammed on the breaks once they pulled up outside the garage. He climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut so hard, the windows shattered, the car shook and the door fell off its hinges.

Alice and Jasper shared a concerned glance, Jasper eyeing Edward as though he were a ticking time bomb, being able to feel the raw fury that fuelled him. When Edward stormed into the house and flung the door open, it smashed against the wall, the glass shattering and raining to the ground.

"Edward, what on earth has gotten into you?" Esme scolded, standing from her seat along with Emmet, Rosalie and Carlisle. The rage he was exhibiting unmistakably evident in his tense form and furious expression, something they'd never before seen from him.

Edward paced back and forth agitatedly and Alice and Jasper gave him a wide berth as they moved to stand beside the others, waiting for an explanation from the furious vampire.

"He can't have her, she's _mine_ ," he snarled suddenly.

"What?" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"The mutt!" He snapped.

"Care to be specific?" She cocked her eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest.

"Black!"

"And _who_ can't Black have?"

"Hermione! He imprinted on her," he snarled.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Alice's voice rose, Emmet's boomed and Rosalie's muttered in chorus, whilst Jasper, Carlisle and Esme blinked slowly, processing the unexpected news.

"He imprinted. I heard it in his thoughts. When she called his name, his thoughts were of nothing but her. He _forgot_ I was there! And to make matters worse, I saw in his thoughts that he's not the only one attached to her; the flea-bag, Lahote, has a thing for her, too. He was _furious_ when de discovered Black imprinted on Hermione."

"You know as well as I, they cannot help it, they don't choose their mates, just as we don't choose ours," Carlisle said calmly, being the voice of reason.

"But it _is_ strange that Hermione appears to be the mate of both a shape-shifter _and_ a vampire. If Hermione isn't in his life in some aspect, he may suffer," Esme said softly, her voice filled with concern.

Esme didn't have a problem with the shape-shifters. They believed that her special ability was to feel unconditional compassion and love. She just wasn't capable of hate.

"That's why I couldn't see her," Alice sighed, pulling their attention and even Edward paused in his pacing. "My vision doesn't work around the wolves, Hermione was destined to be the mate of one which protected her and hid her from my sight," she explained and they each frowned slightly. "She'll have to choose, she'll have to choose between Edward and Jacob, I can't any other option. I can't see the outcome but I'm hopeful; in the single vision I've had of her, we were all happy," Alice said quietly.

"Alright, now we've gotten that out of the way. Why was Black at school?" Jasper questioned.

"The wolves caught the scent of a vampire, Victoria, they cut her off but she escaped, they think she was heading to Bella's. The mutt's asked me to warn Bella because she's ignoring him."

"She won't listen," Alice said knowingly.

"Why didn't you see her coming here?" Emmet asked her.

"I _do_ have blind spots, Emmet, there are ways to remain invisible to me, you know?" Alice snapped irritably, looking rather like an angry little pixie. "I can't keep watch of everything, every hour of the day, it doesn't work that way!"

Emmet looked chastised and Jasper sent a much-needed wave of calm around the room, focusing on two individuals in particular.

"Sorry," Emmet muttered.

Alice sighed tiredly and crossed over to take a seat on the couch, but the moment she sat down, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body froze and she released a little gasp. Six pairs of golden eyes watched her in concern whilst Edward focused his ability solely on her, following along with the thoughts and images that flashed through her mind.

"When?" He asked the moment Alice's vision ended.

She gave her head a light shake and Jasper was beside her, his hand grasping hers and rubbing soft circles over her skin.

"Sunday, early Monday morning," she answered.

Edward muttered a word beneath his breath they'd never heard him use before. "Victoria's coming," he explained to the others after seeing their not so patient expressions. "Bella won't listen so we'll have to think of a way to keep her safe, maybe get her out of town."

"She hasn't yet used those plane tickets we gifted her," Carlisle suggested.

"That'll work," Edward nodded. I'll speak to Chief Swan; he should be able to convince her to leave for the weekend."

~000~000~000~

 **Monday 6th November 2006**

Hermione was worried. All evening she'd had the feeling that something was to happen. She would've put it down to paranoia if it wasn't for the fact her instincts were battle-honed; they'd kept her alive for seven dangerous, painful years and she wasn't stupid enough to suddenly ignore them, especially since there could still be danger around the corner despite the war having ended. Death Eater factions were still out there and she knew they were plotting and planning, wanting to avenge their Dark Lord and she was Undesirable Number One.

It was the early hours of Monday morning, the full moon had long since risen and Hermione had heard the howling call of her Alpha after he'd completed his transformation. With the knowledge that Remus was safe, she'd decided to focus all of her attention on progressing further in her transformation. She was nearly there and she knew it, she just needed to connect with her inner self, with her spirit and magic.

She was perched on a cushion outside by a lit fire-pit, her legs crossed and her hands pressed into the ground, trying to feel and connect with the surrounding elements. She could feel the wind tousling her hair and brushing against her, the fire bathing her skin in warmth; she could smell the wet dirt and wood and she could hear the sounds of the nocturnal wildlife and the wind disturbing the leaves on the ground. She took it all in with a serene smile; she loved nature.

She focused on what it would be like to run through the woods free, to be with her fathers on the full moon, to be able to see the world from a different perspective. What it would be like to be able to have fun with Padfoot and playfight, what it would be like to defend herself if the time called for it.

Her magic was buzzing, swarming through her body to reach every cell and nerve ending, he blooding rushing her and tinting her skin pink, goosebumps erupting over her skin. She could hear her own heartbeat increasing, feeling it thumping in her ribcage as though it were trying to break free.

She didn't have to open her eyes to know fur was sprouting, she felt her ears shifting onto her head, her hands transforming into paws. She felt her arms elongating and she strongly reminded herself to stay focused, to not lose control of her emotions. This was further than she'd ever gotten before and she didn't want to mess up now that she was almost there.

She felt her feet changing into paws, her nose elongating and her teeth sharpening as she carefully ran her tongue over the sharp points. She felt the change in her torso; it wasn't painful or entirely uncomfortable, just strange.

She took a deep breath, inhaling the scents around her, hearing the noises surrounding her. She allowed her eyes to slowly open, her vision immediately clearing and being far better than she ever imagined; she saw colours and shades she hadn't even know existed, she saw owls perched high in trees, mice scurrying across the floor, spiders and insects crawling in the darkness.

She opened her mouth to release a gasp but that wasn't the sound she heard. It was a bark. Lowering her head, her eyes widened and her mouth parted and needing to see herself, on four legs she wobbled into the tent, heading straight to her bedroom and halting before the mirrored closet doors.

There, stood a _giant_ wolf, the approximate size of a car, certainly bigger than she thought possible and certainly bigger than Padfoot and Moony, she hoped that wouldn't cause any issues with the Alpha wolf. And her size was not the only surprising feature, she hadn't been expecting the colour of her fur, either, giving the dark colour of her hair. But her eyes remained the same, chocolate brown.

Hermione, remembering Sirius' words regarding the difficulty of transforming from animal to human, decided it was best that she learned to control the shift, lest she be stuck in that form forever.

Two and half hours later, Hermione had successfully transformed from animal to human several times and she quite pleased with herself, knowing from Sirius that the more you transformed, the easier it became. It was all about practice and experience, just as most things were, and with this new development, she couldn't wait to show her fathers, knowing it would be difficult for them to refuse her joining them on the next full moon.

Being rather pleased with herself and having completed everything she'd set out to do, Hermione turned her attention to preparing for her fathers' return as the sun was soon expected to rise and Remus would be forced into his awful transformation in order to be human again.

As she ensured her beaded bag was stocked with all potentially required potions should Remus need healing upon her arrival and she retrieved a black robe to cover him with, the howl of a wolf pierced through the silence.

With Hermione having finished her transformation and she'd taken on the traits and instincts, she'd recognised that call as belonging to Moony, only this different. It was a distress call and it had been _meant_ for her. Her mind filling with every negative and concerning scenario possible and her heartbeat picking up in a panic, she twisted on her heel with her wand in her wand, landing a quarter of a mile from the wards she'd erected to keep Sirius and Moony contained to a specific area.

Knowing it would be much quicker if she were to travel in her animal form, Hermione did her best to put her concerns aside and clear her mind, focusing on her transformation. She held her arms out and slowly leaned her body forward until her hands pressed against the cold, damp ground and they were replaced with paws, the rest of the transformation quickly following and barely taking seconds.

She paused a moment to ensure her balance and bearings and then she took with a huge leap, running through the trees as she released a loud howl, calling to her Alpha. Just as she neared her destination, her heart dropped into her stomach.

~000~000~000~

Jacob and his pack mates were darting and leaping through the woods, all of them focused on only one thing. The chase. The redhead had returned and they had every intention of catching her. She was dashing between the borders of La Push and Forks, making it difficult to get close enough to grab her but they weren't giving up. Jacob could see to the left of the borders, the Cullens running at full speed as they tried to catch her, too.

 _'Paul, stay on her. Seth, Leah, keep to the right. Embry, Jared stay with me. Jacob, Quil, try and get in front of her, cut her off,'_ Sam instructed.

Jacob pushed all thoughts of the leeches and Hermione away and focused on the parasite, leaping off to the right of the group and Quil leaping to the left. He pushed himself forward, forcing himself to move faster and inhaling large lungfuls of oxygen to help ease the burn in his chest, but despite the pain, he couldn't stop. He had a job to do.

He ran and he didn't stop. The light of the full moon broke through the canopy of the thick trees, helping to illuminate the dark woods. He could hear the sound of paws hitting against the ground, snapping twigs and crunching leaves and a tinkling, mocking laugh that came from the redheaded parasite. His annoyance grew.

As he prepared to take a leaping jump with the intentions of landing in front of her, she jumped over the border, putting her in the Cullens territory but not trusting her to stay there, the wolves kept their pace.

Jacob watched as the redhead jumped over the boundary line before kicking off a tree and speeding off into the distance. One of the leeches had fallen for the trap and jumped for her, attempting to grab her mid-air. He missed, crossed over into La Push territory and collided with Paul, rolling across the ground. A fight broke out instantly and Jacob turned to help his packmate, but then there was a howl that echoed through the woods.

~000~000~000~

Thankfully, Chief Swan had been able to Bella to leave town for the weekend and Alice had made sure to keep her visions focused on the human, ensuring that she boarded the flight to visit her mother along with Jessica, and with her now being out of the way, they had to deal with Victoria.

They were running through the woods and being mindful to stay in Forks territory, but with Victoria hopping between the boundary lines, it not only made it difficult to catch her, but it was annoying, not only to them but the wolves, too.

When Victoria crossed to Forks territory once again, they didn't relent in their chase and they followed her for almost two miles before crossed over the boundaries. Catching her thoughts a little too late, he wasn't fast enough in warning Emmet of her intentions and he leapt after her. At the very last moment, she kicked off a tree and changed direction, speeding off into the distance. Emmet unable to stop his fall, collided with one of the wolves and Victoria was forgotten as the wolf snarled and growled viciously and bucked Emmet off him.

As the fight broke out, Emmet was chased back into Forks and the wolves followed him as a pack, coming to the defence of their packmate. Edward knew a fight between the pack and his family was on the very edge of breaking out and he felt a sudden wave of calmness washing over him, turning his eyes to Jasper, the southern vampire had an intensely focused frown on his face as he tried to diffuse the situation. Whilst the wolves continued to snarl and growl threateningly, it was clear they had calmed somewhat and he and his family took defensive positions, but then a sudden loud howl echoed around them.

 _'You hear that?'_ Black questioned his pack mates.

 _'Follow it,'_ the Alpha ordered and the wolves turned and ran along the borderline, heading towards the howl.

Quickly catching onto their thoughts of the howl being similar to the one they'd heard before and picking up that no one knew who was responsible, Edward followed after them at a run, his family confused but quick on his heels.

What happened next no one had expected.

Every wolf halted to a sudden stop when they collided with what seemed to be an invisible wall and their large frames stumbled to the ground. He and his family skidded to a stop in surprise and barely moments later, a second howl echoed, only this one was different and louder, closer he realised.

Hearing approaching steps and the foliage snapping beneath a heavyweight, he wasn't the only one to twist towards the left and just as a huge, white wolf stepped out of the darkness and the cover of the trees.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

Summary: Following the death of Voldemort, for her protection against the fugitive Death Eaters seeking revenge, Hermione is sent into hiding along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Forks was said to be the safest place on earth for her, but they didn't plan for a family of vampires or a pack of shape-shifters worming their way into their lives. Or for three of them, in particular, being exactly what Hermione needed to heal and live. Rated M for bad language, violence and sexual content. Poly fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

Page count: 12

* * *

 **Monday 6th November 2006**

As Hermione slowly, cautiously stepped out of the cover of the trees, her heart hammered against her ribcage and her eyes darted to every individual present, she was massively outnumbered should they decide she wasn't friendly and choose to attack her.

The slight shimmer of the barrier wall indicated that someone had tried to pass through the wards and the eight _giant_ wolves that stood before it indicated they were the ones responsible and they'd been unsuccessful in their attempts. Taking in their sizes, she assumed seven of them were male and they were all slightly bigger than her own form, and the final wolf was female and smaller than Hermione. And not far from them stood the Cullen family, all seven members present.

Hermione couldn't help feel annoyance that they happened to stumble upon her wards on this particular night and that they were all together, too. Why was that? And she couldn't help be frightened and concerned. She wasn't frightened of them, rather she was frightened in regards to her Alpha, but now she understood the reason behind the distress call. He'd sensed other wolves in his territory and had called for his pack to help defend it.

What she found most surprising was not their presence, or they that seemed to be tolerating each other for the moment, but that she could hear voices, whispers inside her head, whispers that certainly did not belong to her but she recognised the voices, each and every one of them. As her eyes scanned the eight wolves, she could now identify who was who and though she was delighted to have had her suspicions about her friends confirmed, now really wasn't the best time to have the big discussion.

~000~000~000~

The huge wolf was only slightly smaller than the males but certainly bigger than the female, and it had thick, fluffy snow-white fur that almost had a puppy-feel to it, and it certainly ensured it stuck out like a saw thumb in its surroundings, especially against the darker furred wolves and it shone in the moonlight. The wolf's large, chocolate brown eyes darted between the assembled wolves and vampires, expressions of annoyance, fright and concern being held in its orbs.

"Is it one of yours?" Edward dared to ask, unsure if they would actually respond.

 _'No, it's female, we've never seen her before,'_ Sam replied.

"They don't know who she is," Edward explained to his family members but he didn't take his eyes off the wolf. Something about her was _familiar_ to him.

From the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of Black slowly inching his way towards the wolf.

 _'JACOB!'_ Sam snapped.

 _'Sam, I know who it is, she's not going to hurt us,' he promised._

 _'You don't know that,' the Alpha argued._

 _'Look at her; doesn't she seem familiar to you?'_

 _'No!'_ He snapped, the Alpha wolf releasing a low growl of warning that he shouldn't push him further.

 _'Paul?'_ Jacob asked, knowing that if anyone would understand it would be him. As much as he hated it, Paul had feelings for his imprint and he knew Paul would recognise the wolf if he just got a good look at her, if he could see what he did.

 _'She smells familiar,'_ Paul said thoughtfully and he slowly approached Jacob, halting beside him.

 _'And the eyes?'_ Jacob asked.

On cue, the pack of wolves seemed to narrow their own in concentration as they slowly took in every feature and detail of the large and admittedly beautiful wolf stood before them.

 _'Hermione!'_ Seth and Jared exclaimed in non-deliberate unison and at that moment, realisation slowly sunk in with the other wolves, Sam's eyes widening and his mouth parting as he stared at the white wolf incredulously.

Edward seemed to choke on his sound of surprise, pulling the attention of his family members.

"What is it, Edward?" Esme asked him in concern, her eyes briefly moving to him and then back to the white wolf that had yet to move away from the cluster of trees she'd stepped through.

"It's Hermione," Edward muttered. "She's the wolf."

Whilst his family did quite well with covering their surprise outwardly, inwardly was something else entirely and he knew, being able to hear their thoughts.

 _'It can't be. Only members of the Tribe are born with the gene. Her lineage is in a completely different continent,'_ Sam responded, his voice distracted.

 _'It is, look at her. I told you there was something different about_ her,' Paul thought smugly. _'I told you she could be trusted. She's one of us.'_

A warning growl ripped from the throat of the white wolf and they all paused mid-step, halting their approach towards her, and Sam growled back, his own vicious and threatening.

 _'Sam, she's probably scared,"_ Seth injected, trying to be the voice of reason _. 'Look at this from her point of view, she's outnumbered eight to one, she has no idea of our intentions.'_

At the young wolf's words, Sam's growls tapered off but he didn't let up with his defensive stance or his suspiciously narrowed eyes.

In a move that surprised them as much as it piqued their curiosity, the while wolf tilted her head back and looked up at the sky, where the moon could be seen beginning to fade, and unexpectedly, she released a loud howl. They hadn't expected for a second, louder howl to echo through the woods, nor were they expecting the third, weaker howl that sounded. But judging by the loudness of the howls, they knew the ones responsible weren't that far away, a mile, if that.

 _'She's not alone,'_ Sam stated the obvious.

A blood-curdling scream pierced the silence surrounding them, the vampires wincing against the noise and clamping their hands over their ears to dull the sound, and the wolves let out grunt-like noises, their eyes darting about in search and preparing to sprint to the aid of any that might need it. The white wolf's reaction was the most surprising; she didn't look the least bit surprised by the continued agonised screams, rather, she put her back to them, nudged at the invisible wall with her nose and then she tipped her head back, releasing a howl of sadness that trailed off into little whimpers.

After what seemed like a lifetime but was actually a few minutes, the screams finally died down and silence returned.

"Hermione? What was that?" Edward asked the wolf, ignoring the strange glances he received from his family.

The white wolf turned to face them, a look of concentration entered her eyes and moments later, the large wolf was gone and Hermione now stood in its place.

 _'Why does she still have her clothes?'_ Leah grumbled in the pack's thoughts, eyeing the white wolf turned human enviously due to her fully clothed form.

Her eyes searched each of their faces, a look of guilt, concern and sadness settling over her.

"This wasn't how I wanted to tell you all," she spoke softly, looking to the wolves and then to the vampires before releasing a tired sigh. "I can't do this now. I know you have questions but I don't have the time and my Alpha needs me. Vampires?" She looked to the Cullens, doing her best to control her facial expression at their clear surprise of her knowing who and what they were. "And shape-shifters? Oh, I can't speak to you like this, it's too weird. Jacob, Jared, Seth, Sam, Paul, Leah, Embry and Quil," she spoke, looking at each wolf in turn as she spoke their names, now knowing which was which after being able to pair their voices to the coloured fur when she'd heard their voices in her mind.

The wolves' mouths parted and their eyes widened at her correct addressing of each of them.

"Yes, I know it's you. Please change back, I know you won't want to do it in front of the vampires but I won't let them do anything. I'm not as defenceless as I look and I'm not your average human. If you happen to transform without your clothing, I ask that do it elsewhere. That is something I don't need to see as I'm about to see my Alpha more naked than any daughter should."

Tearing their surprised gazes from her, they wolves traipsed off into the cover of the trees, and Hermione twisted to face the wards, ignoring the stares of the vampires as she pulled her wand from her boot and made a start on tearing down the wards.

"How are you one of us?" Sam asked her suspiciously, his voice drawing her attention as he and the rest of his pack stepped out from the trees back in their human forms.

"I'm not. I'm technically a wolf but I'm not a shape-shifter like you."

"But...We just saw you," Embry spoke awed.

"It's a long story, but right now I need to concentrate and unless you'd like to be blown up, please don't distract me."

"What are you doing?" Emmet asked, being the first of the vampires to form a sentence after what they'd just witnessed.

"Taking down the wards," she kept her answer short.

"The what?"

She let out a little sigh of annoyance. "The wards, last night I placed invisible barriers around this area and they cover a five mile radius in every direction. They prevent anyone and thing from getting in, and my Alpha, from getting out. We need to keep him safe and contained and it'll stop him from accidentally hurting anyone. Now, please, stop asking me questions, what I'm doing is dangerous and I need to focus."

They thankfully remained silent but she was more than aware of their eyes watching her every move but with the current positioning, they were able to see her arm moving but not the wand she grasped in her hand. As soon as she felt the wards drop, a burst of magic brushing over her, she sprinted forward. Hearing footfalls behind her, she knew she was being followed but there was little she could about it, she was just glad the vampires stuck to human speeds.

It took her a little over five minutes of searching when she crossed paths with Sirius, him having been closer to the wards than he'd been the last time, and not bothering to look confused about her crowd of followers, Padfoot lifted his head from his paws and let out a pained whine.

"What happened, Papa?" She questioned, her voice a little breathier than usual but she by no means looked exhausted.

They were surprised when she spoke to the large black dog as if it were human, and even more so when the dog transformed into a human man, one who also remained fully clothed. A human that all but two of the pack and four of the Cullens recognised as her father.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, a concerned frown on his face. "Everything was as normal and I had no concerns but later into the night his something changed. His behaviour became defensive, he did nothing but pace and then he howled and charged at the wards. You did a good job with them, they held strong and after realising he wasn't able to break through, he turned to self-harm. I did what I could to stop him," he explained tiredly and Hermione's eyes swept his form, seeing the cuts, scratches and scrapes that littered his face and arms.

"Blood," she heard a member of the pack mutter in concern.

"They won't hurt us; our blood doesn't appeal to them, just as yours doesn't," she spared them a brief glance.

"You don't know that," Jacob argued, looking to the Cullens as though he was going to attack at any given moment, he was just waiting for an excuse.

"Yes, I do. My first day of school I cut my hand open on a beaker in chemistry, Jasper rushed to my side, wrapped my hand up and took me to the nurse's office. His shirt was covered in my blood and he never once faltered or showed any sign of wishing to harm me," she spoke to the surprised group of wolves and a smug group of vampires, who looked more than amused that she'd defended them.

Deciding they'd had enough of her attention and needing to tend to Remus, her eyes swept her surroundings before landing on the unconscious, naked heap on the ground several feet away and she crossed to him, dropping to her knees beside him. She'd heard them following but knew they weren't going to leave or give her the space she wanted, so she settled for ignoring them instead.

Grasping her beaded bag in her hand, Hermione stuck her arm in until it disappeared right up to her shoulder and she searched for the robe, hearing but ignoring their gasps and mumbles.

"That's not possible. Where's her arm? How's she doing that?"

She knew they were dying for answers but she pinned them with a look that had them shutting their mouths and quietly watching as she tended to her father. After finding the robe, she removed it from the bag and covered Remus with it.

"I'll take a look at him," Carlisle spoke kindly and slowly heading towards her.

"No, there's nothing you can do for him," Sirius spoke tiredly.

"Lord Black, I..." The pack's attention snapped to both Sirius and Carlisle at those two words.

"I know how accomplished you are in the field of medicine, Dr. Cullen," Sirius said respectfully, "And Hermione has spoken fondly of you and your family, and she has done so with your pack, too," he said, turning to look at the shape-shifters and he noticed they perked up a little at his words. "But I assure you, there is nothing you can do for my partner. Hermione will have him healed in no time, far quicker than muggle medicine."

"Muggles?" Everyone echoed in confusion but they were ignored.

"He has cuts, abrasions and deep wounds covering his torso, I suspect he has a fractured right wrist but I can't be certain until I do the scans. I do know for certain that he's broken his left ankle and shattered his left arm and shoulder. The bones are going to have to be re-grown."

"Bones can't be re-grown," Carlisle spoke softly, not wanting to offend the obviously upset teenager.

"Dr. Cullen, please let my daughter tend to her father," Sirius spoke calmly.

"Papa, I'm worried; it's going to be painful, you should know from your time at Hogwarts. You told me you shattered your fibia and tibia during a Quidditch match, you know the process that Remus will have to go through. It could take anywhere from two hours to a week and with his current..."

"He'll be fine, Snowflake," he interrupted, needing to distract her from her thoughts to keep her focused. "I heard a howl."

A small smile pulled at her mouth. "I did it, Papa, I completed my transformation."

"You changed?" He questioned, his tone one of surprise and pride.

"Yes, you were right. I just stopped focusing on the reasoning of _why_ I wanted to change."

"I'm proud of you Snowflake. When Remus is patched up, we'll celebrate."

"I hope it won't take long," she sighed.

A pained groaned had all eyes lowering to the man on the floor as he slowly woke.

"Hermione?" The man groaned.

"I'm here, Alpha," she replied softly.

"It hurts," he muttered.

"I know, I'm going to give you something for the pain. A lot's happened and it the wolf resorted to self-harm as a coping mechanism, I'll explain it all later. We're going to have to do the majority of your treatment here, I don't want to risk moving you and worsening your injuries. Papa?" She called.

Sirius moved closer and kneeled down beside Remus, the wolves and vampires following him in order to better see what they were doing, but they remained on separate sides, their hate for each forgotten only for the time being, but it was still in their instincts to stay away from each other.

"Alpha, we're going to give you the regular treatment but I have to give you a Skele-Gro Potion, too. Before I do that I have to remove the shattered bones to prevent any small shards from entering your bloodstream," she informed him and he weakly nodded in understanding of her words.

Digging inside her beaded bag, she pulled her hand back with a variety of vials and jars in her grasp which she set on the ground.

"We'll use the Pain Potion last, we're going to need it. So, Calming Draught first." She handed the pink vial to Sirius, who poured it down Remus' throat. "Next, Essence of Dittany." She handed the dark blue potion to Sirius and he lifted the robe and poured some over the deeper wounds. "And now Murtlap Essence." She handed the clear jar to Sirius and he lathered the thick substance over the cuts and scrapes. "Now, this is the tricky part," she muttered to Sirius. "This won't hurt him but if I don't do it right, I may remove more bone than I intend to."

She moved over to Remus' left side, her back to everyone and with her wand, she pointed it at Remus' shattered bones in his arm and shoulder.

" _Ossio Dispersimus_ ," Hermione whispered.

No one saw her wand or what she was doing but they did hear the strange words she muttered. Slipping her wand back up her sleeve, Hermione returned to Remus' right side, facing everyone once more.

"It's done, this is going to be very painful, Alpha," she warned and he nodded weakly. "Hopefully the Pain Potion can counteract the effects, so, Skele-Gro next," she said to Sirius and he nodded a grimace held on his face. "Can someone please assist me? I need him to be held down, Jacob, Paul?" She questioned and they both nodded slowly.

Sirius moved so that he kneeled on his haunches behind Remus and he lifted his head and placed it in his lap, whilst Paul approached and kneeled beside Hermione and Jacob kneeled on Remus' left side.

"Please be careful and try to keep him still; I don't need any more broken bones. Paul, be careful of his right wrist. Okay, everyone ready?" They nodded. "It's time, Papa," she said, handing him the potion.

"What's that?" Seth asked her.

She looked to the younger boy, seeing the concerned expression on his face. Hermione felt a kinship with Seth and she had since day one. He seemed to care about everyone and he didn't have a mean bone in his body. Kind of like the male version of Esme.

"It's Skele-Gro, it will re-grow the bones in his body but it'll be extremely painful. I've never experienced the process myself but I know a few that have. You might want to cover your ears," she warned and they all immediately took her warning. "Okay, one, two, three," she counted them down and Sirius poured the potion down Remus' throat, the werewolf gagging at the taste.

"I know it tastes awful but I've taken PolyJuice more than once and let me tell you, that's the foulest thing I've ever tasted and we've both eaten Sirius' cooking, you have to swallow it. The longer it sits in your mouth the less potent it is and the taste will worsen."

He seemed to take Hermione's words to heart and they saw him reluctantly swallow. For the first few moments, nothing happened and everything was silent, until it wasn't and Remus let out a blood-curdling scream as his body shook erratically. They could visibly see his veins pumping the blood around his body and they saw something moving beneath his skin.

"Pain Potion," Hermione spoke with tears filling her eyes and she handed the dark purple vial to Sirius and he quickly poured it down Remus' throat.

Moments later the screams tapered off but his body continued to shake.

"Sleeping Draught, I want to keep him knocked out for at least twelve hours," she said, handing the vial to Sirius and he poured it down Remus' throat until his body stilled and he relaxed against the hard, damp floor. "We'll be here when you wake, Alpha," she promised.

"Thank you, Cub," he rasped.

Hermione smiled at him and touched his check in a comforting gesture, Remus' eyes closing and his breathing evening out.

"Okay, he's asleep. Papa, I need to heal your injuries."

"I need to get Remus home," he said exhausted. Hermione knew the events of the night were finally catching up with him.

"If you don't let me heal you I'll tell Remus it was you that stole three of his chocolate bars from his secret stash?"

Despite the circumstances, his mouth twitched. "You've used that one already."

"I'll tell Remus that you're the reason he can't find his favourite jumper, the one you say makes him look like an out of shape breadstick."

"You're resorting to blackmail?"

"Papa, _please_ let me heal you," she begged.

"I need to get Remus home," he repeated.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, but when we get home don't you dare fall asleep until after I've healed you. I need to make sure the wounds don't get infected and that they aren't deep enough to turn you. Remus will never forgive himself. Apparition will reduce the effects of the treatment so you'll have to port-key, I'll be right back."

She climbed to her feet before she walked away from the group that had no idea as to what was happening and she returned moments later with a small rock held in her grasp.

"It's done; it'll take you straight to your bedroom."

"Are you staying?"

"I'll be five minutes behind you."

He nodded, the port-key activated and he and Remus disappeared from sight, them all blinking in surprise before turning to her.

"Who are you?"

"How did they disappear?"

" _What_ are you?"

"How is this even possible?"*

"What happened to your father?"

"Muggles?"

"Apparition?"

"Port-key?"

She sighed, feeling a headache forming and she reached up to brush her hair back from her face.

"Okay everyone, listen up," she called over them and they quieted down. "I understand that I have a lot of explaining to do, but I can't do it now. You saw that my father required treatment and I have administered it to him. Now I have to return home and monitor his condition and my other father is yet to be treated because he's a stubborn idiot. So, yes, I know about the pack," she looked at them. "I've all but known since you invited me to the bonfire, although I suspected something long before. You smelled familiar, like my fathers. And there were too many factors to take into account and tonight I've just had my thoughts proved right." She then turned to the vampires. "I've known about you being vampires since the morning of my second day of school," she confessed and they stared at her disbelievingly. "Once again, there were too many differences between you and the other students, not to mention, you smell like sugar and bleach. I know you drink animal blood, I can tell by the colour of your eyes." She turned back to the pack. "I'm not a shape-shifter like you, I'm something else, but we are similar." She turned back to the vampires. "There's a reason you aren't attracted to my blood, as well as my fathers' and I'll explain everything but not now, I have to get to home."

"At school?" Jasper asked. He'd spent the majority of his time sending out waves of calmness to everyone, it being the reason why they weren't currently jumping down her throat or each other's for that matter.

"No, I won't be at school today. The school has a list in advance of all the days I won't be attending. It usually takes a day for my father to heal, but my father was severely injured so I will likely be absent for longer."

"Tonight?" Paul asked, unable to hide his excitement.

"No, my fathers will want to be present for such a conversation and they're in no fit state for that at the moment. I also need to sleep, as do you, you have school."

"Nope, school's closed for the week, ceiling collapsed and repairs are being done," Jared grinned.

"Tuesday?" Embry suggested.

A thoughtful crease pulled at her brow. "Hopefully my fathers should be well enough. We'll say Tuesday; I'll contact you I have to cancel or rearrange the time or date. Meet me here on Tuesday at six o'clock. I'll make dinner; hopefully, you'll be a lot calmer with food in your stomachs. I don't want any fighting between you, I know you don't get along but I don't care. There are serious issues that need to be addressed and discussed. I don't care if Paul pees on Jasper's shoes or if Rosalie brings dog food and a water bowl," she said and Rosalie snorted. "I won't tolerate any fighting and you've no idea what I'm capable of, trust me, it's best not to anger me. Finally, don't tell anyone about what you witnessed tonight; it could get my fathers and me into a lot of trouble. Right, vampires go home. Wolves, get behind the La Push boundary line and get some sleep." They blinked slowly at her clear orders. "Go," she clapped her hands before making a shooing motion.

The pack turned and headed for the trees, shooting her glances over their shoulders and the vampires did the same, moving in the opposite direction.

~000~000~000~

Jacob had never been happier; his imprint was a wolf just like him! He didn't know half of the things she'd been discussing with her father, but he knew there was something very different about her and he couldn't wait to find out what it was. He couldn't wait to discover _how_ she became a wolf, too.

' _Well, that was enlightening,'_ Jared commented through the mind link as the wolves patrolled the area, making sure the redhead had definitely left before they returned to their homes for the night.

 _'I'd say, she's a fucking wolf, never saw that one coming,'_ Paul thought gleefully.

 _'She's not just a wolf; you saw that bag of hers. And her fathers disappeared into thin air in front of our eyes',_ Embry spoke.

 _'I'm not sure she can be trusted,'_ Sam injected.

 _'You weren't saying that the other day. You're only acting this way because you've discovered she's a wolf,'_ Quil thought.

 _'She should've told us,'_ Sam growled.

 _'Weren't you listening? She said tonight was her first transformation, but she knew it was going to happen. Remember, guys... The day we met her at the diner? They were talking about a transformation, that's what she meant,'_ Jared said.

 _'She's not like us.'_

 _'She told us that herself, besides, I've seen more than enough proof that there's something else going on. Her father wasn't a wolf, he was a large dog. I didn't even think that was possible,'_ Seth spoke.

 _'Leah? What do you think?'_ Jacob asked, curious to hear her answer.

 _'I don't know, I've only met her once, her secrets are her secrets. You're complaining she never told you, but you never told her, either. Now, I'm going home, leave me alone.'_

 _'Lovely chatting with you as always,'_ Paul said dryly and Leah growled before her connection to them disappeared.

 _'We'll get our answers on Tuesday,'_ Jacob commented.

 _'And dinner. God, I hope she can cook,'_ thought Embry.

~000~000~000~

Edward couldn't believe that his Hermione was a wolf. She wasn't a flea-bag -he could never think of her that way- but she was one of them, kind of. Wasn't she? He didn't know, it was all very confusing and he was still processing the reveal. How could she have kept that a secret, granted, he hadn't told her about his, but she had known since the second day of school?

He couldn't understand how she'd figured it out so quickly, it'd taken Bella a few weeks and him saving her life more than once. It had taken Hermione all of twenty-four hours and with minimal interaction.

"Anybody have any idea what the hell just happened?" Emmet asked as they walked into their home and he leapt onto the couch.

"Not a clue," Jasper replied, sitting down with a sigh. If vampires could feel tiredness, he would be exhausted. Trying to keep everyone calm was draining and he knew he'd have to go hunting before school.

"I can't believe she's one of them," Rosalie said but without her usual sneer when speaking about the mutts.

"I don't think she is," Carlisle mused and they all turned their eyes to him, giving him questioning looks. "I admit, there are some similarities between them, but the differences outweigh them. Her scent is different."

"I noticed that. The mutts smell like wet dog," Alice grimaced. "Hermione, however, still smells like Hermione, only that subtle scent from before is stronger. More like flowers and puppies."

"She was able to re-grow bones; that's impossible," Carlisle spoke in wonder.

"She was able to do a lot of things," Esme injected with a smile.

"Just _who_ is Hermione Black?" Jasper asked aloud.

"That's a good question," Edward muttered.

"Was anyone else slightly afraid of her?" Emmet asked and they all turned to him. "No? Me, either," he said and they rolled their eyes at him.

"Tuesday we'll have our answers to the questions we've all had since meeting her," Esme spoke. "And you all had better be on your best behaviour; this must be a stressful time for her."

"But the mutts..."

"Rosalie," Esme scolded lightly. "I will not have any of you jeopardising any possibility of Hermione being a part of this family. It seems that the wolf pack is a part of her life and we must accept that."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

Summary: Following the death of Voldemort, for her protection against the fugitive Death Eaters seeking revenge, Hermione is sent into hiding along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Forks was said to be the safest place on earth for her, but they didn't plan for a family of vampires or a pack of shape-shifters worming their way into their lives. Or for three of them, in particular, being exactly what Hermione needed to heal and live. Rated M for bad language, violence and sexual content. Poly fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

Page count: 10

* * *

 **Tuesday 7th November 2006**

Hermione had spent all of Monday either tending to her fathers and ensuring their health or in her potions lab, restocking her potions supplies. She'd been too anxious to sleep and spent most of the day flittering about to keep herself busy and once dinner time rolled around, she'd had a simple meal seeing no point in cooking for just herself when her fathers had slept right through and then she'd turned in for the night.

That night she'd be taking a Dreamless Sleep Potion. After the war, Hermione had developed an addiction to the potion, it affecting her mental and physical health and it had taken four months to break her from the addiction. Due to those circumstances, she was only allowed to ingest one Dreamless Sleep Potion a month and she reserved that for the night following the full moon as her fathers were usually still recovering and they needed their rest which they most certainly wouldn't get if she woke them during the night

She'd spent the day tending to her fathers; Remus had finally woken and Hermione was glad to see that his bones had grown back perfectly and without issue, his broken ankle was healed and the confirmed fractured wrist had been patched up with a healing charm. The smaller cuts and abrasions were long gone but the deeper wounds needed a little more treatment and attention, another application of Essence of Dittany, some clean bandages and a small dose of Pain Potion to take the edge off.

Sirius had allowed her to tend to his injuries the night before and the following day he woke as his usual self, grumpy and grumbling. Hermione had made them breakfast in bed, refusing to allow Remus to leave given his still weakened form, and she'd done the same when lunchtime arrived.

An hour before Hermione was due to meet with the pack and Cullens, Hermione hadn't been impressed when Remus put his foot down, pulling the Alpha card and she'd scowled and stomped her way to the kitchen, Sirius finding the entire conversation amusing and he'd laughed until she'd moodily thrown a hex his way.

Before she left to meet with the others, she'd showered to remove the smell from her skin and hair after spending some time in her potions lab, and she'd dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans, black thick heeled ankle boots, a black spaghetti strap top and a green-brown long-sleeved, knee-length cardigan, allowing her hair to flow down her back. Once she was ready, she exited her room and headed for the living room, her eyes glancing about her surroundings, ensuring the place was tidy, the table had been set Stasis Charm had been cast over the cooked food to keep it warm and protect it from insects.

"Hermione, it's spotless in here and dinner's ready," Remus chuckled from his place perched on the couch, dressed comfortably in his blue jeans, white running shoes, white t-shirt and brown cardigan. Hermione had never seen someone own so many cardigans.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed?" She questioned in concern.

"I'm fine, I feel a lot better."

"You're lying, your heartbeat increased," she responded with a narrowed gaze.

"That's going to be annoying," he chuckled. "Now I know how others feel when I do it to them. I'm in a little pain, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"You can't have any more pain relief until after dinner," she reminded him.

"I can wait, I'm not letting you and Sirius do this without me. This affects all of us, we may have to leave, contact the Order and be moved to another location if they are a threat to us."

"Yes, Alpha," she said quietly.

"I know you don't want to leave. I've seen a difference in you; you smile a lot more, you laugh more often, you have friends here, people that care for you. Who would've thought the people to bring you back to life would be vampires and shape-shifters?" He chuckled. "I'm proud of you, Hermione, I just want you to know that. Whatever happens tonight, Sirius and I will stand by you."

"Thank you, Alpha," she muttered quietly. "I wouldn't have made it this far if I didn't have you and Sirius. I would've been a shell, incapable of feeling any emotion after all that I've witnessed and done. When I had that addiction..." She trailed off, unable to finish her thoughts.

"We only reciprocate what you do for us, Cub," he replied softly. "Now, go and get the motley crew, if you weren't joking about their eating habits and they eat like the Weasleys, they'll already be starving." Hermione laughed at him. "And if Sirius doesn't get his lazy arse out of bed he won't be eating at all!" Remus raised his voice and twisted towards the corridor that led to the bedrooms.

"I'm up, keep ya fur on!" Sirius called back, Hermione shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Wish me luck," she sighed before leaving the tent, taking her wand in hand and spinning on her heel, apparating and landing in the cover of the trees.

The moment her feet hit the ground, her vision refocused and she could see the Cullens and pack had already arrived, but the atmosphere most certainly wasn't good. She'd felt the sudden calmness that set in, knowing it was Jasper's doing and he'd only do such a thing if it were necessary. Stepping out of the cover of the trees and into the dimly lit woods, it was to the sight of the pack minus Seth growling viciously and Emmet, Rosalie and Edward snarling as they glared at one another, the remainder of the Cullens looking bored.

"Was I not clear? This is exactly the behaviour I wished to avoid," she spoke, her annoyance apparent in her voice, her narrowed gaze and her hands resting on her hips. As one, the pack and Cullens turned towards her, having not heard her arrival due to their behaviour and they quieted down. "Honestly, you are teenagers and _you_ ," she pointed to Sam, "Are twenty-two-years-old, an adult, you're a bad influence and you should be leading by example," she scolded, easily slipping into her mother hen mode like she used to do in school. "And _you_ ," she turned to the vampires. "I don't know how old you are and I don't care. You should know better than to act so childishly. I don't care if Emmet called you a flea-bag and I don't care if Jared told you to sit on a stake, stop it or I swear, I'll bar you from the meeting and deprive you of the one thing you want the most; answers. My life's stressful enough without you adding to it," she sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted and she brought her hands up to her head, rubbing at her temples; she was already getting a headache.

Hearing a light laugh, Hermione looked towards an amused Esme and Carlisle, the former holding an expression of approval of her face.

"That was a very motherly thing to do, scold the children," Esme commented, seeming proud of her actions.

"Yes, well, I have two fathers, one of them a bona fide man-child. In school, I was the mother hen whether my classmates liked it or not, but now, we should get going, we've a bit of a trek, about twelve miles. Follow me," she instructed.

She leaned forward, her arms outstretched and by the time her hands touched the ground, she's transformed and a large white wolf now stood where Hermione once did. Without giving them time to comment, she turned and took off with a leap, sprinting through the woods.

"Why don't her clothes get ruined?" She heard Leah mutter.

"Yeah, and why isn't she naked when she phases?" Embry asked, sounding confused.

"I don't know, do I?" Sam replied annoyed and she could only imagine the look he sent the younger boy's way.

Not long later she was joined and surrounded by eight giant wolves and the three ran beside her, Jacob's fur being russet, Paul's a silver-grey and Seth's a sandy brown. Running behind her with several feet between them to allow for space were the other five wolves; the light grey and smallest wolf being Leah, the brown furred wolf with the colour darkening around the face being Jared, the pale-grey and black spotted wolf being Embry, the chocolate brown fur that lightened around the face belonging to Quil, and the final wolf being the largest but not by much where Jacob was concerned, had jet black fur that belonged to Sam.

Jared, seeing that she'd glanced their way, shut one eye and at the realisation he'd just winked at her, Hermione released a wolf-like snort of amusement. Seeing movement from the corner of her eye, she looked to the right where she spied the Cullen's running beside them whilst keeping their distance to prevent any fights from breaking out between them and the wolves.

 _'How much longer? I'm starving,'_ she heard Quil say.

 _'How the hell am I supposed to know?'_ Sam replied irritably.

Hermione didn't think she'd ever get used to having others' voices in her mind or that she was able to hear their conversations. She wasn't entirely sure why she could, if she were honest. She supposed she had to take into account that whilst they weren't the same, the pack and herself were still shape-shifters, just of different branches of magic, so to her it made some sense they'd be able to communicate in such a way. She made a mental note to do a little research into the matter when she had the time. As it was, she was certain the pack had no idea she was able to hear their conversations.

 _'I hope she can cook,'_ Jared thought.

 _'I'm no Gordon Ramsey, but I do my best. Unless you would prefer that my fathers cook for you? Sirius would give you food poisoning by just looking at the oven, Remus isn't much better but at least he can make a sandwich without claiming he's the God of Everything or that he invented chocolate spread, which he didn't no matter what Sirius tells you or how adamant he is,'_ she interjected.

 _'WHAT THE FUCK!?'_

 _S_ he winced against the onslaught of surprised comments that filled her mind, a dull throbbing taking up home and giving her a headache. She heard missteps and stumbles before they seemed to right themselves.

 _'How're you doing that?'_ Paul questioned, his surprise and excitement not masked in his tone.

 _'I'm not sure, it might carry over from my other abilities or it might have something to do with us both being shape-shifters, I'd have to do some research,'_ she answered honestly.

 _'So you can hear us?_ All _of us?'_ Sam asked her evenly. She knew that he was now anxious and suspicious of her after what'd been revealed recently and she suspected it would likely get worse when the rest of her secrets were brought forward.

 _'No, I can't hear all of you; I can only hear those that are talking. If you're not actively involved in the conversation I can't hear you.'_

 _'Well, now I know you can hear me, how much longer until we get there? I'm starving,'_ Quil thought.

 _'I'm sure you're not actually starving,'_ she thought with a roll of her eyes, amused by his words. _'But don't worry, it's not much further, but we'll have to continue on foot as humans in a few minutes. But speaking of food, it's more of a buffet than an actual meal,'_ she said before Hermione slowed her steps until she came to a gradual halt and they all stopped, too. _'This is where we stop, so off you go and change back, I'll wait here.'_

 _'With the vampires!'_ Jacob's voice rose, a growl wrapping around his words as his eyes darted to the Cullens distrustfully.

 _'They're not going to hurt me; if needs be, I can have them flat on their arses before they even contemplate harming me. I told you I'm not like you, I'm different. Please, just go and change, it'll take a couple of minutes at most. I'm sure you'll still be able to hear us.'_

Hermione deliberately ignored his thoughts on the matter and it wasn't until Seth nudged Jacob that he reluctantly followed the wolves behind a cluster of trees to change back into his human form.

Turning to face the family of vampires, Hermione approached them, spying the way Rosalie was discreetly looking at her and if Hermione wasn't mistaken, she actually seemed to be a little in awe of her appearance.

 _'Want to give me a belly rub, Rosalie?_ ' She thought after lowering her shields to allow for Edward to hear her words but she was mindful to keep all of her memories securely barricaded to keep him from seeing anything she didn't wish him to.

"She wants to know if you want to give her a belly rub," Edward spoke, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper laughing whilst Esme and Carlisle chuckled. The only two people that didn't laugh were Alice and Edward, both of who, had realised that he'd been able to hear her thoughts.

 _'You can read my thoughts?'_ She said knowingly.

He nodded slowly, his golden eyes watching her curiously. "How? How do you know I can read thoughts? How am I hearing you? I can't as a human; can I only do it when you're a wolf?"

 _'That's a long story, Edward. I've known for a while that you have the ability to read thoughts. Just as I'm certain Jasper can feel and manipulate the emotions of those around.'_

" _How_ do you know about Jasper's abilities?" He questioned, his surprise growing.

"Excuse me?" Jasper interrupted, his eyes widening in surprise and bemusement.

 _'I'll explain that, but as for why you are now able to hear my thoughts, it because I'm no longer blocking your access. You shouldn't be able to hear my fathers' thoughts either, unless you're persistent, that is, and you're able to break through their barriers. I'm much better at blocking outside influences than they are,'_ she replied before turning when she heard the pack emerging from the trees, dressed and in human form.

Hermione pushed herself off the ground and onto her hind legs and in doing so she became human and she casually smoothed out her t-shirt and readjusted her cardigan.

"You make it looks so effortless considering you had your first change yesterday," Sam commented, seeming to be less anxious around her when she was in her human form.

"And you get to keep your clothes," Leah muttered enviously.

"I'm not like you," she shrugged her shoulders. "But you'll be getting the answers you wish soon, we should arrive at our destination about ten minutes, and you should brace yourselves; you're about to see something you've never seen before, that I can promise. I need you to keep an open mind and remember that vampires and shape-shifting wolves are very real, so anything I may tell you is the truth. So, let's make a move."

She turned on her heel and walked off, the pack following after her and the Cullens once again staying to the right of them but travelling at human walking speed.

"Your father, the one you call Alpha, what is he?" Quil questioned, falling into step beside Jacob who was walking on her right and he peered around the larger teen to look at her.

There was no point in sugar-coating it or lying. They were going to find out eventually.

"He's a werewolf,"

"Werewolves don't exist," he snorted.

"Says the eight-foot-tall wolf," she fired back.

"I see your point," he muttered in defeat.

"He's not a monster."

"We didn't say he was," Jacob responded softly, catching her gaze.

"I can see exactly what you think, it's written as clear as day on your faces," she replied and they had the grace to look guilty. "Werewolves are seriously understood beings. It's true that once a month at the full moon he changes into a werewolf. Being a werewolf wasn't his choice; he was bitten when he was four-years-old," she started and she heard Esme gasp softly. She twisted slightly to see the kind vampire step a little closer to the pack in a show of support. "It was his father's doing, he had a vendetta against werewolves and Remus was brought into the crossfire, being bitten to teach his father a lesson. I'm sure I told you he had an illness and he's ostracised for it, well, this is it. For one day out of the month, he changes from human to being and the remainder of the days he's a perfectly regular human being. Remus is _not_ a monster, he's been changing twelve times a year for almost thirty-six years and he's never once hurt anyone. In all honesty, he does more damage to himself. He used to lock himself in the basement or a shack but his wolf wasn't happy as he craved a pack. He finally got that when he was fifteen and then it was taken from him. Sirius and I are all he has left."

"Does he have any abilities?" Paul questioned curiously, likely thinking of his own capabilities.

She nodded. "Yes, quite similar to you actually; advanced sight, smell, hearing and healing. His body temperature is slightly higher and he has faster reflexes. He has an addiction to chocolate, it's all we feed him coming up to the full moon and a couple of days afterwards, it keeps him happy," she shrugged.

"Is he dangerous?" Alice asked her, her voice flittering through the quiet woods.

"No, only on the full moon and now we have something that we can give him to help him control the wolf. The wolf is always present and influencing Remus, but the full moon is the night when the wolf is at its strongest and it dominates Remus' humanity, making him one-hundred percent wolf. There's not a mean bone in my Alpha's body; he's the nicest and kindest man you'll ever meet, and he's been treated horrendously for something that isn't his fault and that's out of his control. He goes through unimaginable pain every month and there's nothing that can be done to prevent it; he's stuck with the curse until the day he dies."

They fell quiet as they processed Hermione's words, the only sounds being that of their breathing and their heavy footsteps disturbing the ground and breaking the leaves and foliage beneath them. As she approached the wards surrounding the tent, she felt her magic buzzing, the wards recognising the wand in her pocket and her magical signature.

"Okay, we're here," she informed them, halting in her steps.

They each searched their surroundings, seeing nothing but trees.

"Err... I don't see anything. Why would you have a house in the middle of the woods anyway?" Emmet asked.

"We didn't want to live in Forks and we didn't want to intrude on the Tribe or their land. We needed somewhere no one would think to find us, we need to stay under the radar. But instead, I attract shape-shifters and vampires, of course that would happen," she rolled her eyes.

"Why would you need that? Why do you need to stay hidden?" Jasper asked puzzled, trying to feel for her emotions to give him answers but she was unusually calm.

"I told you that we moved here because my fathers' work brought us here, well, I was lying but I suspect you know that already," she said and they all nodded.

"Your heartbeat sped up," Quil confirmed.

"My fathers' work didn't bring us here, we were _sent_. We're in hiding; Forks is my safe house and my fathers are my protectors. I promised I'll explain everything, but I don't like staying out in the open for too long, so let's get inside. Just... Just don't freak out," she warned before turning to face the wards. "Everyone line up, facing the same way as me. Vampires on my right, wolves my left," she instructed and despite their confusion, they did as she asked.

Paul manoeuvred until he was standing on her left, something Jacob definitely wasn't pleased with and Esme stood on her right, giving Hermione a soft, encouraging smile. She lifted her left hand, holding it out towards Paul with the palm facing up and he cocked a questioning eyebrow.

"I need you to hold onto each other, you won't be able to get through the wards if you don't. They're protecting my home, keeping us hidden; that's why you can't see anything."

Glancing down at her hand, he shrugged his shoulders before lifting his much larger hand and clasping it around hers, and she watched as the other wolves placed their hands to rest on each other's shoulders. Esme's cold hand gently settled against Hermione's shoulder and the Cullens each put a hand on the person next to them.

"Don't let go, if you do you'll get severely injured. I'm not even certain what wards are erected and protecting the area; my fathers and I each did our own research and added to the wards."

She shifted her right arm and the tip of her wand poked out beneath her sleeve and she pressed it against the wards, feeling a tingle wash over her as the wards accepted her. She spied from the corners of her eyes that everyone either shifted or swayed a little on their feet, an indication that they'd all been accepted, too.

"Everyone take five steps forward, quickly, before the wards reset," she instructed and they all did so, Hermione releasing a sigh of relief and released Paul's hand, Esme's falling from her shoulder as she stepped away from them and approached the small tent.

"You _live_ in there? How is that even possible?" Rosalie asked, the horror unmasked on her face and in her tone.

"There's no way we can all fit in there?" Embry spoke. "Hell, one of us wouldn't even fit," he said, gesturing to his pack mates' large frames.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Hermione replied lightly. "So, who wants to go first?" She asked, searching their expressions and they all wore matching incredulous expressions.

"I'll go," Emmet and Seth stepped forward in a non-deliberate motion.

She smiled at them. "Well, what are you waiting for? In you go," she motioned towards the tent.

The shape-shifter and vampire shared a glance before they approached the tent, Emmet slipping through the flaps first.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek as Emmet and Seth darted out of the tent and they ran around the perimeter _twice_ , seeing that it was, in fact, impossible bigger on the inside.

"How?" Emmet stuttered, his eyes wide.

"Appearances can be deceiving," she repeated.

"You'll all fit in, you _have_ to see this," Seth said, he and Emmet both darting back inside the tent.

They collectively stared at his retreating but the shape-shifters slowly followed after him with the vampires not far behind them, calls and noises of surprise flittering to her ears and she laughed before stepping through herself.

They were all standing silently and just staring. They could see the opened planned living room, dining area and kitchen. The dark wooden floors, blue walls, white plush seating furniture and dark glass tables. Moving photos covered the walls along with the many bookcases that held more books than should've been possible. The large and luxurious fireplace was lit and glowed in the tent, floating candles and jars of blue-bell flames supplying the only light source.

The dining table on the raised platform had been enlarged and chairs duplicated so there would be enough to cater to everyone, and the smell of the cooked food wafted throughout the tent.

She stepped around the gawking visitors and approached Remus who was sitting silently on the couch, his book forgotten and placed beside him on the cushion and he observed their guests in amusement, looking to be struggling with containing his laughter.

"Where's Sirius?" She asked him, seeing her father wasn't present.

"Still in bed," he replied.

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "Papa!" she yelled, breaking the others from their silent disbelief. "I swear, if you don't get your lazy arse out of bed, I'll hex you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" He fired back.

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "Shouldn't have said that," he spoke through his laughter.

"I'll be right back, if you hear any screaming don't be alarmed," Hermione smiled sweetly.

She turned and headed down the corridor before disappearing from view, a ruckus soon filling the silence as items were smashed and yells of profanities soon followed.

Hermione reappeared in the living room, a smile on her face as she reached up and pushed her hair back from her face.

"I apologise for my father being so rude, he usually is better company. We'll get some food in him and he'll be better behaved," she promised and Remus snorted at her.

Sirius entered the room, a scowl on his face and a wince falling from his lips as he rubbed at his arse cheek.

"Bloody bossy witch," he muttered beneath his breath, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch, Remus receiving a scowl when he laughed at him.

Sirius was sporting his customary black and tight-fitting short-sleeved t-shirt that displayed his muscles and some of his tattoos, black jeans and black hiking boots. Hermione had seen his closet and that was all it consisted of. _Nothing_ else.

Sirius leaned back into the couch, folded his arms over his chest and lifted his feet, perching them on the coffee table until Hermione and Remus both picked up a cushion and threw them at him.

"Ow! What is this? Bloody pick on Sirius day?" He scowled.

"For heaven's sake, don't be a baby," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"T-the pho-photos a-are m-moving," Embry stuttered badly, struggling to get his words out.

"It's bigger on the inside, _how_ is that possible?" Carlisle whispered, his eyes searching his surroundings in wonder.

"Bigger? It's like a fucking mansion in here," Paul commented.

"The candles are _floating_ ," Jared spoke in wonder.

"Welcome to our world," Hermione smiled.

"And _what_ world would that be?" Edward asked her.

"Magic," Hermione, Remus and Sirius spoke in sync.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

Summary: Following the death of Voldemort, for her protection against the fugitive Death Eaters seeking revenge, Hermione is sent into hiding along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Forks was said to be the safest place on earth for her, but they didn't plan for a family of vampires or a pack of shape-shifters worming their way into their lives. Or for three of them, in particular, being exactly what Hermione needed to heal and live. Rated M for bad language, violence and sexual content. Poly fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic. As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

Page count: 13

* * *

 **Tuesday 7th November 2006**

They were met with silence, all eyes darting between them in search of any sign that would show they were joking.

"Magic?" The group echoed disbelievingly.

"Magic," the three magical folk clarified.

"Magic doesn't exist," Sam scoffed, looking at her as if she belonged in a mental institution.

"No? Look around you, how else would you explain everything in this tent? Magic _does_ exist, it's just a kept secret and hidden from the world. We have our own communities, villages, towns and cities. We have our own government, schools, hospitals and banks, modes of transport, medication, laws, sports, music. We have doctors, professional athletes, policemen, lawyers, musicians, teachers, bankers and accountants, shop owners, animal preservationists. We have everything you do only we have magic to aid with our day to day life and we're hidden from you. You can't see us unless we want you to, which we don't. It's against the law to reveal magic to muggles."

"Muggles?"

"A muggle is a human that doesn't possess any magical ability."

" _What_ are you?" He asked with a narrowed gaze, seeming to be the only one capable of speech as the others processed the information they were given.

"I'm a witch, Sirius and Remus are wizards."

"Aren't witches supposed to have green skin, a pointy hat, boils and warts and a black cat? Go around turning people into toads and flying on a broom?" Emmet questioned. Hermione and her fathers shared a look before they burst into sniggers. "What did I say?" He asked confused.

"Aren't vampires supposed to have no reflection and be thwarted by garlic, sunlight, holy water and a pointy wooden stick?" She fired back, Remus and Sirius chuckling at her. "No, all of that's a load of stereotypical rubbish. Well, I admit we _do_ fly on brooms, I, however, never had the talent. It took me six years to pluck up the courage to hover ten feet off the ground. We _do_ have pointed hats but we only wear them in school for special occasions. We do also have familiars, usually a cat, owl or toad. I had Crookshanks."

"Others called him the reincarnation of Satan," Sirius injected with a smirk.

"He wasn't that bad," Hermione defended.

"He attacked anyone that wasn't you, me or Remus. And even then, he took a swipe at Remus a few times."

"He was a good judge of character; he brought us to you, didn't he?"

Sirius' expression softened. "Yes, yes, he did."

"What's a 'Crookshanks' and where is it?" Alice asked intrigued.

"My cat, he was part kneazle, a magical breed. He died during the war."

"War?" Everyone echoed, several looked intrigued and others concerned.

Sadness washed over Sirius, Hermione and Remus, their expressions dulling and posture stiffening. Jasper, unable to manage the pain of feeling the exceptionally strong emotions from the three of them, stumbled back with a grimace on his face and his hand pressed against his stomach as if that would stop it from hurting. Shooting him concerned glances, Edward and Emmet being the closest, reached out to support him.

"What's happening?" Seth asked.

"He's feeling our emotions," Hermione said quietly, a guilty and apologetic expression settling on her face and she pulled her wand from her sleeve, saying, " _Accio_ Numbing Potion."

They each glanced to one another, puzzled by her actions, but then a vial of red liquid soared into the room and she reached out, catching it in her hand. They stared in surprise at the action and she approached Jasper.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "We'll try and keep ourselves contained but we'll likely fail given what we plan to discuss this evening, and it hasn't been that long, everything's still a little too raw and painful. Drink this, I'm not sure if or how it will work given your non-human status, but it's worth a try."

Jasper held her gaze for a moment before reaching out and taking the vial from her, pulling the stopper free and downing the potion, releasing a cough as the liquid slid down his throat. He waited a few moments and then he felt the ache in his stomach and chest soothing until it was barely noticeable.

"I don't feel anything," he frowned, rubbing at his chest. It was disconcerting not feeling anything after over a century of feeling everything. Well, that's not true. He could still feel their emotions but it was almost as if he were numb to it. The number of times he'd wished he didn't have to feel what others were feeling and now that he had it, it was strange, unnatural.

"It usually lasts eight hours but with your vampire status, I'm sure it'll wear off faster, the venom in your body working to destroy and attack the foreign agent. Hopefully, it remains in your system long enough for us to get through this evening. I doubt it will function at its full potential, again, because of the venom in your body, but it should still lessen the discomfort and affect our emotions may have on you."

"How are you a wolf if you're not one of us?" Sam asked her warily, his eyes briefly moving to Sirius as he'd seen him change from a large dog, too.

"The difference between you and I is that you are a shape-shifter whereas Sirius and myself are Animagi."

"What?" He frowned.

"Shape-shifters are _born_ with the ability to change their form into that of an animal. There's a form of magic that allows magic folk to transform into an animal, the process is known as Animagi transfiguration. It's an extremely difficult form of magic and it can take years to master, which is why most never do it or even attempt it. Unlike you, we have to _train_ our bodies and our minds, we have to complete rituals and meditation. It took Sirius a year to complete his transformation. When becoming an Animagus, you take on the form of your spirit animal, Sirius' is a dog, mine's a wolf. I'd attempted to complete the process in the past but I had to stop, and I was able to continue my training back in May which I finally completed last night. Of course, we're both illegal. Animagi are required to register their forms and markings with the government so they may track our whereabouts and if they discover that we haven't and we are Animagi, well, it's bothersome for us. Anyway, I believe that answers your question on how, so, let's take a short break and eat dinner. Remus is still recovering and needs to keep up his strength."

"How is it possible that he has healed in such little time?" Carlisle asked mystified. "Injuries such as those should've taken weeks to heal, months with broken bones."

"We have our own medications and treatments, potions and healing charms. We have spells and charms for almost everything," she replied. "Anyway, shape-shifters, find yourself a seat at the table please."

Sirius stood from the couch and helped Remus to his feet, but still not being back to his full strength after the terrible night he'd had, he wobbled and almost fell. Seth, being the closest, closed the distance and helped to catch him, Sirius shooting him a grateful look.

"I knew you should've stayed in bed, you can't even stand up," Hermione said, her hands coming up to her hips and her eyes narrowing disapprovingly.

"I'm fine, Hermione," Remus argued.

"Alpha, you're in pain, I can see it on your face."

"I'll take a Pain Potion after we've eaten dinner and then I'll be fine. We both know how helpful food can be for someone like me."

Sighing, she reluctantly nodded her head and her hands dropped down by her sides and she stepped aside, making room for them as Seth and Sirius helped Remus over to the dining table and he sat in the head's seat with Sirius taking the seat to his left and Seth sat next to him.

Glancing towards the dining table, the pack crossed to it, Sam taking the other seat at the head of the table opposite Remus. Jacob sitting opposite Seth knowing that the seat on Remus' right would be for Hermione. Paul sat next to Seth with Quil next to him and Embry and Leah sat opposite them and Jared sat on Sam's left being the Beta, which left one empty chair on Sam's right.

" _Accio_ Dragon Pops" Hermione muttered with a flick of her wand, a box flying into the room and she reached out and caught it. "I know you don't eat so to keep you occupied I have these for you. Dragon blood lollipops, they're made from actual dragon blood."

"Dragons are real?" Emmet exploded in excitant, bouncing on the balls of his feet with a large grin.

"Yes, they are, but don't get any ideas. Their skin is thick and impenetrable, their claws will rip you apart and their wings will break every bone in your body if struck by one, and, they breathe _fire_ ," she rolled her eyes. "Not to mention, most species are protected because they're endangered. Dragon breeding is extremely difficult." She handed the box to Alice. "I better go and feed them, enjoy." She crossed to the dinner table, stopping beside her seat. "A little help, Padfoot?"

"Yep," he nodded, pulling his wand and they aimed them at the kitchen counter.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," they spoke and platters of food floated in mid-air as they were manoeuvred to the dining table and gently lowered to the surface, the pack's eyes widening at the display or magic as well as the large selection of food.

Lining the table were platters of meats -chicken, lamb, pork, beef-, bowls of pasta and rice, bread rolls and soups, along with a selection of salad and fruits, pigs in blankets, cheeses, hot dogs and finger sandwiches and for dessert, there were three large chocolate fudge cakes and ice cream.

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble, Hermione," Seth spoke, his eyes darting between her and the food in amazement.

"Don't worry, I didn't. I had this planned anyway, I only increased the amount I was making to suit you all as I've seen your eating habits. Besides, when you have magic it doesn't take nearly as long," she shrugged her shoulders. "Dig in,"

Apparently, they were waiting for those words and food was pulled onto their plates in a flurry of movement before set to eating. Even Sam who was suspicious of her seemed to forget everything around him as he focused on putting more food on his plate than it could actually hold.

Dinner had been eaten in record time with conversation not being the main focus of the meal, and the pack eating quickly so they could get their answers to their many questions. With a flick of her wand, the dishes relocated to the sink which filled with water and washing up liquid and they started to clean themselves.

"Oh, that is awesome," Paul said and she snorted at him before standing from the table and crossing over to the Cullens, Sirius and Seth helping Remus over to the living room.

Once Hermione had enlarged the couches, the shape-shifters and vampires took seats on separate sides of the room, Hermione retrieved Pain Relief Potion for Remus as well as the couch from her bedroom, which she resized so she, Remus and Sirius could sit together as they faced their guests. Once Remus took the potion, the relief evident on his face, Hermione cleared her throat and shifted to get more comfortable.

"Let's get this started. So, you now know that I'm a witch and Remus and Sirius wizards. We're in hiding and we were sent here for our protection. There was a war, a truly horrific one. As you'll see anywhere in the world, there is good and there is evil, and that applies to magical folk, too. Myself, Remus and Sirius are classified as light magical practitioners though I admit, we do research and study dark magic practices but we'll go into the reasoning behind that later," she paused a moment to ensure they were all listening to her. "Now, in the Wizarding World, we have four classifications, blood groups, if you will. First we have a Squib, which is a child born to magical parents but the child does not possess magic themselves or has very little magical potential and as such, they tend to live their lives here in the Muggle World, away from magic and amongst the muggles. Next, we have Muggleborns, which are magical folk that are born to muggles, humans without magic. My biological parents were without magic, I _am_ a Muggleborn. Then we have Half-bloods, which are born to either one muggle and one magical parent, or two magical and none Pureblooded parents, which I'll mention in a moment."

"I'm a Half-blood," Remus informed them. "My mother was a muggle and my father a Half-blood wizard, my mother didn't learn of his magic until after they married, it being illegal for him to tell her at until after their wedding."

"And finally we have Purebloods, which are magical folk that are comprised of solely _magical_ lineage with zero muggle ancestry and the older Pureblood families can trace their magical lines back centuries, some even millennia."

"I'm a Pureblood," Sirius shrugged. "Now, as I'm sure you've figured out, in order to remain _pure_ and to prevent muggle lineage from _infecting_ the bloodline and with the majority of the population being comprised of Half-blood and Muggleborns, the Pureblood circuit was quite small. Arranged marriages are highly common within the Pureblood community, most children being matched from the day they are born, some even after the gender has been revealed and the child is still in the womb. Unfortunately, the child is unable to have a say in who they marry and it is a magically binding contract that if broken, can result in death. Whether you love another of you despise your intended, the fact of the matter is, once you graduate Hogwarts you're expected to marry and produce an heir to continue the bloodline. For this reason, Purebloods are for lack of a better term, inbred. My mother married my father, who was her second cousin. Due to this, every Pureblood family is effectively related in one way or another," Sirius explained, his mouth twitching at their horrified and disgusted looks.

"Many Pureblood families believe that only Purebloods should have magic and that anything less than Pureblood is vermin, an abomination. Some have been shown to be lenient with Half-bloods as they have _some_ magical ancestry, Muggleborns, however... We're treated terribly. They believe we stole their magic, that being the reason behind the increased birth rate of Squibs and the Pureblood's weakening. Of course, you can't steal magic, you're born with it, but no one knows where it comes from. There's been theories but there's no concrete evidence to prove or disprove them. I can't be bad-mouthing all Purebloods, but it is t the majority of them that hold these beliefs, mainly members of the Sacred Twenty-eight," Hermione spoke.

"The Sacred Twenty-eight are the very first magical families to have existed in Britain and as we've mentioned, they can trace back their lineage thousands of years, magic existed long before vampires did," Remus took over. "The Sacred Twenty-eight are usually but are not always, the most respected and wealthiest Pureblood families. The name we give to such families who hold the beliefs of superiority over other magical folk is blood supremacy."

"The Malfoys, Blacks, Lestranges, Parkinsons, Bulstroudes, Flints, Goyles, Crabbes, Notts, Zabinis, Gaunts, Greengrasses, Yaxleys, Rowles, Rosiers, Carrows," Sirius listed off easily, the names having been drilled into him when he was but a young child. "These are some of The Sacred Twenty-eight and they _all_ believed in blood supremacy. The Gaunts, however, no longer exist; the Pureblood line was wiped out due to inbreeding and many others have shared same the fate."

"There are, however, Pureblood families and families of the Sacred Twenty-eight that don't hold such beliefs," Hermione said. "The Potters, Weasleys, Shacklebots, Prewetts, Diggorys, Longbottoms, Macmillans, Ollivanders and a few others." She turned her eyes to Sirius, seeking his approval and he tipped his head, giving her it. "The entire Black line were blood supremacists and their beliefs were pushed upon Sirius from the day he was born and as the heir to the House of Black, it was expected of him to uphold those beliefs. He rebelled all his life and he suffered for it, but once he was sixteen, he was officially disowned and the Potters took him in and raised him. Unfortunately, his younger brother Regulus wasn't so lucky."

"Now that you know of the different blood groups and the blood supremacy that we face in our world, we shall explain the reasoning behind our presence here," Remus spoke, giving Hermione a nod of encouragement.

"Well, decades ago, a dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort, emerged and no one had seen anything like him. No one knew his true identity except for one man, Albus Dumbledore. At the time, Albus Dumbledore was the most powerful light wizard to exist. He was known for defeating dark wizards in battles and he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Voldemort had a hatred for everything, and I mean _everything_. He craved power and knowing of the beliefs most Pureblood's held, he drew them to his side, using their wealth and power for his own personal gain. He started a war in which Muggleborns and Muggles were targeted for torture and murder. He wanted to exterminate us and our _filthy_ blood," she spat. "Purebloods that stood against him and his followers, Death Eaters, were labelled as blood traitors."

"That's me, I'm a blood traitor," Sirius stated proudly as he raised his hand high, sending her a wink. Her mouth twitched into a smile and she sniggered at him.

"Well, they were targeted, too, and unless He believed they could be persuaded to join his side, they were killed. Don't get me wrong; the majority of his followers joined his cause willingly but we know some were forced through the Imperius Curse or blackmail."

"There's many forms and branches of magic in existence, but the majority of them fall into three categories. Light Magic which is good, Grey Magic which is the middle ground, maybe a little dodgy and then Dark Magic, which is known for its horrendous and life taking curses. There is a fourth category, the Unforgivable Curses. There are three of them and the use of any one of them is an automatic prison sentence in Azkaban, and it's certainly a place everyone wishes to avoid. Built on a rock in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, it is guarded by dark creatures known as dementors and they feed on every strand of happiness within a person, sucking it out the bodies, causing criminals to relive their crimes, to hear and see every person they have ever wronged or harmed, every minute of every day." Hermione's hand had moved to grip Sirius' tightly and Remus had done the same, too, the others noticing as sharing a quick confused glance. "If a sentence of the dementor's kiss is given, you are damned to an eternal hell, dead or alive, you will be but a shell of a human being, not being to eat, to speak, to sleep, to function. They suck out the soul and feast on it, they steal the very life force."

The shape-shifters looked quick nauseous whilst the Cullens held horrified expressions on their faces, even Emmet's usual smile and twinkling eyes that reminded her so much of Fred and George had been wiped clean off his face.

"The three Unforgivables are the Imperius Curse which is essentially mind control; it allows for the caster to burrow inside the victim's mind and control every action or word and the victim is powerless. Death Eaters are known for using it on families that stand against them. There was the case were a ten-year-old boy was Imperioed and forced to kill his mother, two younger sisters and his older sister. They made the father watch before they tortured and killed the boy and then the father was killed," Remus spoke quietly.

"The second is the Cruciatus Curse," Hermione said quietly, flashbacks of her time trapped in Malfoy Manor haunting her mind and she barely remembered to keep her shields up to prevent Edward from seeing. "It's the Torture Curse. To cast it you have to wish for the most unimaginable pain to be projected on the victim, you have to hate them so much that you want them to suffer. If you suffer under it long enough, you'll be begging for death just so the pain stops. It feels as though white-hot knives are carving into you, as though your blood is being boiled and every bone in your body is being shattered into a thousand pieces, as though you're choking, suffocating on your own blood. Yet despite that, it doesn't cause any physical injuries, not unless you're under it for considerably longer periods of time."

"You speak as though you have experience with it," Seth noted quietly.

"I do; several experiences," she whispered.

"WHAT!?" Paul, Edward and Jacob burst with rage, jumped to their feet with their fists clenched tightly and eyes blazing with fury as they scanned her body for injuries.

"We'll get to that part soon enough, sit down," she sighed. Surprisingly but reluctantly, they did.

"The final Unforgivable Curse is the Killing Curse," Sirius finished. "As you can imagine, it is instant death if struck with it. The majority of magical spells can be blocked or deflected, but these three can't be. If one is heading in your direction, you either get out of the way and quickly or you're struck, your life is over no matter the curse."

"We've gone way off topic," Hermione muttered, pushing her back from her face. "Voldemort gathered follows and he used them to do his dirty work for him. They had no reservations about using dark magic or the Unforgivables on anyone, Voldemort even used it on his own followers and the idiots still worshipped him. Over the years his forces doubled and he became bolder in his movements."

"We'd just graduated Hogwarts, 1986. The war was at its peak and Albus Dumbledore created a secret organisation, the Order of the Phoenix, and it was dedicated to finding a way to defeat Voldemort and protecting the innocent. Sirius and I have been members since we graduated school," Remus spoke.

"In the Wizarding World, we have ways of predicting the future. Centaurs use Astronomy, yes centaurs are real," she said when she noticed their shocked expressions. "We have Seers and we're taught classes at school, Divination."

"Which she hated," Sirius added.

"Trelawney was _not_ a Seer, she was a fraud. I mean, predicting that Malfoy would marry Ginny. As if she would marry an arrogant, cruel, slimy, lying little bastard. Honestly, what a load of absolute dragon..."

Remus cleared his throat, halting Hermione's words.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"You know I love it when you insult our cousins, but maybe we shouldn't be airing our fucked-up family's dirty laundry where we have guests present," Sirius said amused.

She lifted her eyes to see the forms of surprise and amusement that varied on their faces, as well as their highly raised or questioning cocked eyebrows, at her sudden outburst.

"And there's also Arithmancy, which is using advanced maths and other variables to predict future outcomes. Anyway, a prophecy was made which stated a child that was born as the seven month dies would be Voldemort's downfall, and with him being the nutjob he was, he discovered this information and targeted all families with a child that was born towards the end of July. James Potter married a Muggleborn witch, Lily Evans, and they had a little boy, Harry. After Voldemort started his search, he narrowed it down to the Potters and the Longbottoms."

"Alice and Frank Longbottom were good people, two of the best Aurors we had," Remus injected.

"Aurors?" Paul asked confused.

"Magical policemen," he explained and they nodded in understanding. "They had a son, Neville and he was born the day before Harry. Their house was broken into and they were tortured under the Cruciatus. They survived but they were tortured to the point of insanity. That was in 1989, they've been on St. Mungo's psychiatric ward since."

"St. Mungos?" Alice asked quietly.

"Magical hospital," he muttered.

"Neville was raised by his Grandmother," Hermione picked up, a fond tone to her voice. "The Potters had been placed in a safe house a year prior, not long after Harry was born. We have a form of magic which allows us to hide a property so that it exists but only to those that are told the address by the Secret Keeper, and only they can see the property or enter and exit. And it is only the Secret Keeper that can tell the address to another, even if you know it yourself, you won't be able to tell anyone. It's known as the Fidelius Charm."

"There were only five people that knew of the address for the safe house. James and Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew, he was the fourth member of our friendship group," Remus said, his eyes darting to Sirius sadly.

"On October 31st 1989, the safe house was infiltrated; the Secret Keeper had betrayed the Potters. Voldemort arrived, James was unarmed and killed immediately whilst trying to protect his family. Lily was in Harry's nursery and she sacrificed herself for her son, jumping in front of the Killing Curse and she died. Voldemort turned his wand on Harry and whispered the two fatal words, but something went wrong, the curse backfired and struck Voldemort. Harry Potter, a one-year-old baby, had saved the world," she explained and they stared at her silently.

Sirius let out a ragged breath, drawing their attention. "I was arrested for not only killing Pettigrew but for killing James and Lily and twelve innocent muggles. I was framed. They believed that I was the Secret Keeper, that I was the one to give away their location."

"But you weren't," Esme stated softly, knowing without him having to explain.

"No, I wasn't. It was well known that James and I were very close, more like brothers than friends. I would've been the obvious first choice. Anyone could easily target me and torture the information out of me, so we switched at the last minute. Pettigrew, he was the least likely to be chosen and that's why we went with him. But we didn't know he was already a Death Eater. We had a spy in our ranks and we didn't know. I was sent to Azkaban for twelve years, I wasn't even given a trial." Sirius stood suddenly, changed into his Padfoot form and he sprinted out of the tent, Hermione watching him leave with a blurred vision as tears welled in her eyes.

"He just needs some time, he'll be back," Remus muttered to her softly.

"I know, he's always there when I need him, we haven't gotten to the difficult part yet."

"We haven't?" Jared's voice rose disbelievingly.

"No, we've only spoken of Remus and Sirius' time, mine's a lot more traumatic," she whispered.

"Where were you when all this happened?" Jasper asked Remus.

"I was in Germany on a mission for the Order. I was tasked with spending time with other werewolf packs in hopes of convincing them to join our cause. Voldemort had many dark creatures under his control and we needed to even the playing field. I'm ashamed to admit I believed Sirius to have been the traitor. We stopped sending letters as our last was intercepted, it contained mission plans and several of our members died in Death Eater raids. By this point, we hadn't spoken for close to a year. I assumed Sirius was the Secret Keeper like the rest of the world," he looked down in shame and Hermione gripped his hand tightly, fighting back the tears but one escaped and crawled down her cheek.

"After Voldemort was defeated Harry had no other relatives. Sirius was his Godfather but in prison and Remus wasn't allowed custody due to his werewolf status. There's a _lot_ of prejudice in our world regarding werewolves, it's ridiculous. They have to register themselves with the government, resign themselves to random spot checks by law enforcement, nobody will hire them so they don't have jobs and they're not allowed enter hospitals, receive medical treatment unless they brew it themselves or find someone to do it privately," Hermione said angrily. "They're treated just as bad as Muggleborns, worse even."

"Back to the point, Cub," he said gently, breaking her out of what would soon be an angry tirade, which he knew from experience, could last for hours.

"Sorry," she sighed. "For eleven years the world was safe again. Harry was taken to the Muggle World and raised by his Aunt and Uncle along with their son. They were awful human beings, they emotionally abused him for years; they made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs until he was eleven," she said angrily and Esme gasped softly, her hand coming up to her mouth and her eyes saddening.

"Both myself and Harry were not aware that magic existed. All Purebloods live in the Wizarding World as do the majority of Half-bloods and Muggleborns tend to live in the Wizarding World once they learn of it and have graduated from Hogwarts. Since our guardians were muggles and they're not aware of magic, we didn't know about it until a letter showed up along with a Professor. My parents fainted when Professor McGonagall turned the teapot into a rabbit," she said with a fond sad smile. "Harry wasn't aware of magic because his Aunt and Uncle kept it from him and they knew of it with Lily being Petunia's sister. I attended Hogwarts where I met Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. There are books written about Harry, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' is what they dubbed him; the Killing Curse can't be stopped and yet Harry survived. Ronald and I didn't get along at first, was until I was attacked by a mountain troll, that is."

"Mountain troll?"

"Yes, Quil, they're real. Disgusting, too," she grimaced. "Thirteen- feet tall, green skin, obese, smells horrific and carry's a club half my size. But a long story short, I was cornered in the girl's bathroom and injured and they came to my rescue. From that moment on we were referred to as 'The Golden Trio' and have been since. We were inseparable; you'd hardly see one of us without the other. We somehow discovered there was a magical stone hidden in the castle for its protection, and it held the power of immortality, you know, without the whole drinking blood thing," she added, nodding to the vampires and Remus chuckled. "We had a frightening experience in the Forbidden Forest and we discovered that Voldemort wasn't dead, just defeated and he was trying to return to full power. We knew he had inside help, we just believed that it was Professor Severus Snape. He was a former Death Eater, who turned spy for the Order during the First War."

"That implies there was another," Jasper mused.

"There was," Hermione sighed. "We got into a lot of trouble that year, smuggling baby dragons to Romania, sneaking around the castle, someone jinxing Harry's broom and trying to kill him. It wasn't until exams were over that we faced our first near-death experience and trust me, there's plenty over the years. We discovered that Voldemort was going to steal the stone and we tried to warn a Professor but it didn't go to plan. Everything's a little hazy but after a series of deadly trials which included a three-headed dog bigger than a school bus, magical lethal plants, a life-sized game of wizard's chess and a deadly potions riddle. I'm not certain on what happened next, I escorted an unconscious Ron to the hospital wing and Harry was never clear about the details but I know that he was victorious and he fought off. And it wasn't Professor Snape, it was Professor Quirrell who was sharing his body with Voldemort, it's confusing, I know, but the stone was destroyed for good."

"When we entered our second year of schooling, strange things were happening around the castle, Harry was hearing voices and students were being petrified by a monster that was released from a hidden chamber. We discovered Harry was a Parselmouth, he could talk to snakes which is an extremely rare gift that's associated with dark magic, but the ability had transferred from Voldemort to Harry when he'd tried to kill had as a baby. It's confusing I know, just bear with me. Several people had been petrified and I don't mean scared. I mean frozen, you can't do anything. Blink, breath, eat, sleep. All you could do was think and listen to everyone around you. You were frozen in time and space and the world was still moving around you. I'd finally figured out what the creature was, a basilisk; a twenty-foot long snake that kills with a single glance into your eyes but if you see its reflection it petrifies you. Myself, three fellow students, a ghost, -yes they're real- and a cat were all petrified. I was stuck like that for two months before the potion was finally administered to revive us. I discovered that Harry and Ron had found the hidden chamber and that Harry had killed the basilisk and rescued Ginny Weasley, who'd been possessed by the Heir of Slytherin."

"Who?" Seth asked confused.

"Let's back peddle a moment. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded over one thousand years ago by four of the brightest and most powerful witches and wizards. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin was one of the very first blood supremacists; he wanted only those with Pureblood to be allowed to attend Hogwarts and learn to control their magic. The other three disagreed with him and Slytherin built a secret chamber in the castle that only he knew the location of but it was said to be a legend. There was a basilisk hidden in the chamber and its purpose was to kill Muggleborns."

"Voldemort was once known as Tom Riddle. His mother was a Pureblood witch, Merope Gaunt, and his father a wealthy muggle. His mother fell in love with his father and used a Love Potion to become the obsession of his father. They married and she got pregnant," Remus said.

"Understand this, there are Love Potions but they can _never_ mimic actual love. They cannot force the consumer to fall in love, all they do is cause infatuation and it soon wears off," Hermione said and they nodded.

"Merope believed that Riddle loved her and she stopped giving him the potion and when he discovered her magic and pregnancy, he threw her out and she gave birth and died in labour. Tom Riddle Junior, was raised in a muggle orphanage and one of the reasons as to why he hates muggles so much. He has never known love or hope, only destruction and hatred. The reason for my telling you this is the Gaunt line is a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. He _was_ the Heir of Slytherin and he was continuing his ancestor's work," Remus explained.

"Third year now," Hermione said. "This is the year I met Remus and Sirius. Remus was hired to be the Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts and he was the best Professor we've ever had," she said proudly, her mouth pulling into a smile when Remus looked embarrassed. "It was all over the news that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban and was on the run. We didn't know at the time that he was innocent and so we tried to protect Harry, believing that Sirius had escaped with the intentions of killing him. Over the course of the school year, we had a few incidences in the castle with sightings of Sirius and break-ins. Ron's rat went missing, I told you we had a falling out about that," she looked directly at the pack and they nodded slowly, recalling that conversation. "Crookshanks _really_ did have a dislike for the rat and it wasn't until one night in June that discovered why. Ron had been dragged away by a large black dog, who we didn't know was Sirius. We followed him and we discovered that Ron's rat -which had been in his family for twelve years- was actually Peter Pettigrew. He was an Animagus and alive and well. He cut off a finger and left it behind to fake his death. We were going to take him to the Ministry of Magic, that's our government, and have Sirius' name cleared, but it was a full moon," she explained, her eyes darting to Remus and they followed her gaze.

"We escaped before Remus could hurt us but the Ministry had dementors patrolling the school grounds in search for Sirius, they caught up with him and sucked out his soul. Harry and I travelled back in time -yes, you can travel back in time, Emmet, just not forward- and we saved his life. He had to remain as a fugitive and go into hiding but I spent weeks putting together a case of defence before I went before the Minister of Magic, our magical President, and the entire Wizengamont and I won his case. Sirius was a free man and his conviction was overturned," she trailed off, Remus smiling proudly and giving her hand a squeeze.

"When fourth year cropped up, everything went to hell as it was the year Voldemort returned to full power. There was a magical tournament and two other wizarding schools from Europe stayed with us at the castle, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Each school would have one contestant over the age of seventeen which would be chosen by magic to represent their school. Durmstrang's was Viktor Krum, my ex-boyfriend and he's one of the Wizarding World's most accomplished athletes."

Jacob and Paul released a growl and Edward snarled, she raised an eyebrow and everyone else looked amused.

"Beauxbaton's was Fleur Delacour and Hogwarts' was Cedric Diggory. Harry's name was chosen, someone had entered it without his knowledge. He and Ron argued for weeks over the incident and I was stuck in the middle. The first task, they had to retrieve a golden egg from a nest of eggs that were protected by a dragon. The second task, they had to retrieve the person they valued the most from the bottom of the Black Lake and they had an hour to do it. I was Viktor's." Growls and snarls sounded again. "The final task was a maze. I don't know what happened but Fleur was pulled out after being Stunned, Viktor had been Imperioed and Harry returned with Cedric's dead body, screaming that Voldemort was back. It was discovered that our Defence Professor for that year was an imposter. We have a potion that allows you to take on the appearance of anyone you wish to and it was actually a Death Eater. For the entire school year, we'd been taught by a convicted murder that fought in the First War beside Voldemort."

The room was silent.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

AN: Obviously the time difference for this is an issue, so let's just imagine the Harry Potter time line happened later, to coincide with Eclipse – 2006, so the characters were born eight years later, 1987-88. Also, I have changed the timeline for Twilight and New Moon, as well as a few others things, let's just go with it though.

As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

 **Tuesday 7th October 2006**

"Fifth year The Ministry sent in a bitch, I mean witch," she corrected and Remus snorted at her. "Dumbledore and Harry were telling people that Voldemort was back and The Ministry was telling people the opposite because they were too far up their own arses. Dumbledore brought back The Order of the Phoenix and started recruiting under the radar. The Ministry was interfering with Hogwarts and we were only being taught theory defence magic, because there was a war on the horizon and we weren't being taught how to defend ourselves, we created our own organisation within school that none of the professors knew about, and we learned defensive magic the best we could. Eventually we were found out by Professor Dumbitch."

"You mean Umbridge?" Remus asked.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night," he laughed at her. "We were betrayed by a member of the group and I cursed the sign up parchment so that we would know if someone betrayed us. The traitorous idiot has some lovely acne spelling out 'sneak' across her forehead, she's stuck with it for the rest of her life and nothing can cover it. Dumbledore was fired and almost arrested but he escaped. Umbridge was made Headmistress and she made everyone's lives hell. She used blood quills on students. Whatever you wrote down on the parchment would soon be scarred into your hand for the rest of your life. Harry had 'I must not tell lies' wrote on his hand and it was covered in blood when he returned from detention, this was the first week of school, before she was made Headmistress in April. You can imagine what it was like.

Then there was a battle, we ended up at The Ministry because Harry dreamt that Sirius was being tortured by Voldemort. We snuck into Umbridge's office to try and floo out but she caught us. She was going to Crucio Harry because she ran out of Veritaserum."

"Truth Potion, forces the drinker to tell the truth," Remus explained.

"I led her into The Forbidden Forrest and set a herd of centaurs and a giant on her," they stared at her fearfully. "Before I knew it we were battling Death Eaters. I was hit with a curse and I almost died," she heard growls again. "I woke up in the hospital wing. I was on bed rest for two months and I had to take ten different potions, three times a day for three months. I was fine but Sirius had died."

"He was just here," Alice said with a frown.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, our demented cousin, used to be Black before she married. She has a particular talent for the Dark Arts, mainly The Cruciatus Curse. She takes pleasure in causing people pain, in watching them suffer. The Order had turned up at the battle to help capture the Death Eaters, Sirius duelled her and he lost. He got distracted and a Killing Curse was thrown at him, it missed but Sirius fell through The Veil and he was gone."

"The Veil?" Rosalie asked frowning.

"It's the gateway between the living and the dead. He fell into the Underworld. We all thought he had died. Remus and Harry struggled, we all struggled. But I came across something at The Order's Headquarters, we were using Sirius' childhood home. The Blacks were known for dabbling in the Dark Arts, therefore The Black Library was filled with rare, dark and illegal books. I asked Remus to go with me to The Ministry and we snuck into the Death Chamber. Since Sirius wasn't actually dead when he fell into The Veil, I was able to pull him back out. I had to go in though," she whispered. "I have never seen anything like it. Screams and burning is all that I can remember but it haunts me."

Remus pulled her into his side and hugged her.

"After the battle Voldemort revealed himself and The Ministry had no choice but to admit he was back."

"Bet they looked like right tossers," Emmet snorted.

"They played it off, saying that they knew the entire time, they just didn't want anyone to worry. Of course no one believed them. Sixth year was awful. We had underage Death Eaters in school following Voldemort's orders. A student was cursed and almost killed by a necklace that was meant for Dumbledore, the only man that Voldemort feared. Ron was poisoned by a bottle of mead that was meant for Dumbledore. He would've died if it wasn't for Harry's fast thinking. By the end of the year Voldemort succeeded. Death Eaters were smuggled into the castle via a hidden room and passageway. The younger students were locked in their common rooms and the older students stayed and fought to protect the castle, The Order turned up, but it was too late. Dumbledore was murdered by Professor Snape, we thought he was on our side. He was, but we didn't know that he and Dumbledore had planned Dumbledore's death together. It was all part of the plan to win the war, but at that time we thought he'd betrayed us.

The final year of the war was the worst. We didn't return to school. Voldemort had taken over Hogwarts, only Purebloods and Half-bloods were allowed to attend and Death Eaters were professors. Voldemort took over The Ministry and he put out warrants for the arrests of all Muggleborns so they could be killed. Harry, Ron and I had a mission to complete. We had discovered that Voldemort had found a way to make himself immortal. It is a truly horrendous form of magic, even more so than The Unforgivable Curses. The memory of this has been wiped from The Wizarding World. No one is supposed to know. Only three books out of millions contain information on this form of magic and there are only a few that know that it exists. It involves committing an unforgivable crime, murder.

When a witch or wizard kills in cold blood it leaves a mark on you, it splits your soul apart. You take that broken fragment of soul and seal it into an object. Voldemort did this seven times. We had seven objects to find and destroy. There are only three things that can destroy them. Basilisk venom, The Sword of Gryffindor which had absorbed basilisk venom and fiendfyre. Fiendfyre is uncontrollable, it's said that the fire is touched by demons, that it's possessed. Basilisk venom is extremely rare and we didn't have the sword. But we still had to find them.

You mentioned my weight when you first met me," she looked at Paul. "That I was too thin. We ran out of food on the run, I had to give my portions to Harry and Ron to keep them alive. Ron left, leaving Harry and I on our own and everything went tits up. Harry and I walked into a trap and we almost died. Ron came back and destroyed a part of Voldemort's soul and then we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor," she started crying. "I can't Remus, I can't talk about it," she sobbed and he pulled her tighter against her.

Everyone stared in shock, no one had seen her cry before, especially like this. Three boys in particular were in agony.

They heard a ruckus and a black dog came into the tent and ran over to Hermione. He jumped on the couch and rested his head on her knees and whined.

"You don't have to do this," Remus whispered.

"I do, it'll haunt me forever if I don't," she sobbed.

"Okay, we can show them your memories of what happened. Malfoy Manor till the Final Battle," she nodded.

Remus pulled away from her and pointed his wand at her temple. A whisper was heard and then they saw white smoke being pulled away from her head.

"What is that?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Her memories. We are able to remove memories, store them and then watch them so that we may share them with others."

"That's amazing," Carlisle said in wonder.

Remus flicked his wand and the smoke floated to the middle of the room, before a large screen appeared and Hermione's memories played out.

 _Hermione was being half escorted and half dragged into a large room. It was clear of anything but a rug and a chandelier. She didn't look well. She had cuts and bruises marring her face and her skin was not her usual ivory colour; it looked sickly. Her hair was mangled and knotted and her cheek bones were sticking out with bags under her eyes._

 _There were two boys behind her; one's face was swollen beyond recognition. He had glasses and black messy hair that had leaves and twigs sticking out of it. The other was a tall red head with pale skin and freckles. He had a broken nose and split lip, but looked to be in better condition._

 _There were already four people in the room. Three tall blondes, a female and two males. The last female was the scariest. Her jet-black hair matted far worse than Hermione's. A murderous look in her eyes that promised only pain and suffering. Rotten yellow teeth and a crooked smile._

 _The younger blonde male was asked to identify the one with the puffy face, before the black haired women spotted The Sword of Gryffindor and attacked the snatchers and sent the two boys to the dungeons._

 _Hermione was flung to the floor._

 _"_ _The Sword, how did you get it?" she gripped Hermione's hair tightly._

 _"_ _I don't know."_

 _"_ _How did you get into my vault?"_

 _"_ _I didn't."_

 _"_ _Liar," she sneered and stepped back. "Crucio," she said with a deranged smile on her face. Hermione was screaming and writhing on the floor._

They watched in horror as the curse was held for two minutes before stopping.

 _Hermione was sobbing on the floor._

 _"_ _Answer me!"_

 _"_ _I haven't been in your vault. The Sword's a fake. It's just a fake."_

They looked between the Hermione on the screen and the Hermione curled up in a ball crying into her father's chest and the dog wrapped around her protectively. The curse was cast several more times. Jacob and Paul were growling lowly and Edward snarling. The wolves began to shake and Jasper quickly focused on sending out waves of calm, seeing the two wolves shaking lessen.

"It's just a memory," Esme spoke softly, with a look on her face that showed she would be crying if she could and pulled against Carlisle.

Alice had buried her head against Jasper's shirt and Rosalie was pulled into Emmet's side looking horrified. The usual smile that was on his face was now gone. Jasper looked on in sadness, he had known she was a soldier since the day he had met her. He didn't doubt there were things she was leaving out, big things and he didn't blame her after what he'd heard and seen. He couldn't help be proud that she still hadn't revealed anything to the woman that was slowly killing her. And he was massively grateful she had numbed his ability to feel emotions after watching not only her, but also everyone else's reactions. Carlisle the kind soul that he was, was looking at Hermione in guilt, guilt that she had to go through that instead of childhood.

Paul and Jacob were both still shaking, but it wasn't at the point where they would phase yet. Leah had tears falling down her face, she hadn't really spent time with Hermione, she'd only met her once thinking she was another imprintee, like Emily or Kim. But now she knew she had misjudged Hermione. She understood why the wolves respected her, they had sensed that she was different but she had no idea it would've been her being a witch, a wolf and having fought a war.

Sam's mistrust for the young girl had all but evaporated; she had had a hard time growing up, being raised as a soldier, fighting for her life every day for years. He had a childhood before he came into his heritage, he had had a life. Jared, Quil and Embry all looked like they were going to be sick. They had taken a liking to Hermione ever since she had thrown back that ingenious comment at Paul the day at the diner. They knew that she was a strong person, but they didn't know how strong to have gone through that. Seth was clinging to his sister's hand and he forced himself not to cry, he knew that he was failing and his eyes were watering.

For ten minutes they watched her being tortured and they suspected that a lot of it had been edited out, since the screen would often black out and then resurface, showing Hermione in a different position to where she was before.

 _Hermione's jacket was pulled up and the tip of a knife was pressed into her skin. Another scream ripped from her already burning throat. The woman pulled back and 'Mudblood' was carved into her bleeding arm. The ugly word marring her soft skin._

 _Suddenly there was a bang and the doors were thrown open, spells were cast and beams of light were going back and forth. Hermione was pulled up from the floor and the tip of the knife that had carved into her arm was pressed against her throat._

 _The mad woman yelled. "STOP OR SHE DIES! Drop your wands. Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is! I said, drop them!_ "

" _All right!_ " _spoke the black haired boy._

" _Good! Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches! Now... Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight._ "

They watched in horror as a large man with hair covering most of his face, ragged clothing and long yellow like talons made his way over to Hermione. Then the chandelier dropped and Hermione was gone.

The memory disappeared; the only sounds heard were Leah sniffles, Hermione's sobs and Sirius' whines.

"What's a Mudblood?" Rosalie whispered.

"It's a derogatory name for Muggleborns, it's what they are labelled by Purebloods. It means dirty blood. There is nothing wrong her blood. Hermione's blood contains magic, she is more powerful than half of the inbred bastards could ever hope to be," Remus growled and they shivered as the Alpha side came out, his eyes taking on the amber colour. "Purebloods are all inbred and dying out. Their magic is weakening, they have an eighty-seven percent chance of producing a Squib child and that's if they are even fertile. Most Pureblood families only have one child, with the exception of The Weasleys who had seven, but The Weasleys have always been a fertile bunch."

The next memories showed and they watched in awe as she and her friends broke into a bank, stole a silver cup and escaped on the back of a dragon. That was before The Final Battle. If you asked them what they had witnessed they wouldn't be able to explain it. They had seen death and life, they had seen pain and suffering. Good and Evil. Dark and Light. There was a clear divide between the enemies and you could see it. Hermione and her friends had rescued three boys that had tried to kill them, and saved their lives. They were the good witches and wizards.

They had never seen anything like the battles and duels that were happening. They saw werewolves and vampires, giants and dementors, trolls and giant spiders. They honestly couldn't believe the world she came from.

They could see how powerful her spells were compared to some of the enemies, decades of inbreeding weakening theirs while hers only grew stronger.

They watched in sadness as Hermione sobbed over the dead bodies of several red heads, as she screamed their names. Not caring that she was in the middle of a battle.

Then they saw the moment that her black haired friend they now knew was Harry, was brought to them dead. They all saw the looks of disbelief on the light side's faces. The horror and the despair. They had realised that they had lost.

That was until the black haired boy stood up, coming back from the dead and duelling Voldemort.

Everyone seemed to realise that it wasn't yet over and fought valiantly until there was an explosion and both Voldemort and Harry fell to the floor dead.

The memories ended and everyone sat quietly. Hermione's sobs had stopped and she made little sniffling sounds.

No one knew what to say.

The dog got up off the couch and padded out of the room. Not long later Sirius walked back in carrying several bottles of a strange orange liquid and three tumblers.

He put them down on the table and they read the label. "Fire whiskey."

He picked up the first bottle and poured a large amount into the three tumblers, handing one to Hermione and Remus and taking his own.

They all took a sip and winced in unison and smoke came out of their mouths.

"What's that?" Jared broke the silence.

"Fire whiskey, you want some?" Sirius asked.

"Underage."

"In the Wizarding World you become of age when you turn seventeen," Sirius waved his wand and summoned some glasses from the kitchen, before pouring some fire whiskey into them and giving one to each of the eight wolves.

"You're not in Wizarding World," he gestured to Hermione.

"No, but I'm near a magical community. There's one in Seattle. If you're nice to me I'll take you for a visit. You'd love it. You think this is good," she gestured around the tent. "You haven't seen anything yet."

They took a drink and swallowed and in unison they all coughed and choked loudly.

"That is disgusting," Seth commented.

"Been drinking this stuff since I was thirteen," Sirius shrugged.

"Accio butter beer," Hermione said waving her wand. Several bottles flew out of the kitchen. "You'll prefer this, I, however, need something stronger," she pushed the bottles over to the wolves and they tentatively took a sip and made pleased sounds.

"It's weird, I feel all warm inside," Embry spoke.

"That's what it does, warms you up from the inside. It's got alcohol in it but you'll have to drink a few to feel it, we're allowed to drink it from the age of thirteen, we can buy it in the pub," Hermione explained downing the rest of her tumbler without incidence and they all stared at her.

"Questions? Go," she said.

"Why are you in hiding? From what we seen your war's over," Jared asked.

"Voldemort is dead, but the war isn't over. Not until the majority of the Death Eaters are captured. Dolohov, Malfoy, the Lestranges, Umbridge, Yaxley, Greyback, the Carrows. They all escaped and they are still carrying out their beliefs."

"Why are you in hiding?" Quil repeated.

"I am their number one target. I am the only surviving member of 'The Golden Trio'. Harry, Ron and I were the symbols of the light and now that they are dead, I am the symbol of the light. I should be out their fighting the war instead of being sent away for my protection. I know this won't last long, they'll find me eventually. We did a lot of travelling before coming here, spreading our magically signature around."

"Magical signature?" Carlisle asked.

"It's like fingerprints, blood, DNA. It's our identity and we can be traced by it. We travelled magically and before we came here we used Muggle transport. We didn't even know this was our destination. We had been given an envelope and we couldn't open it until a certain date. It was charmed against it, we tried. We arrived here a couple of days before my first day of school. They will find me and they will kill me and I will not go down without a fight. They have killed a lot of people that I loved, I may never see the ones that survived again. I have a lot a pent up anger in me and I'm saving it for anyone who comes looking. We have given ourselves a few months at least."

"When they come, and they will, we will need to protect her," Sirius spoke.

"We'll help," The Cullens and pack said together and they turned and glared at each other and Remus chuckled.

"I thought you'd say that."

"And the answer is no," Hermione said scowling. "You have no idea what you are up against and I will not allow you to get hurt because of me. Not to mention you have your own lives to deal with, vampires to kill and what not."

"You're a part of our life now, we'll help to protect you, you simply teach us and we'll learn." Sam said.

Hermione sighed, ready to put up an argument.

"Hermione, they're not going to step down. Take it from an Alpha, we're stubborn as hell."

"When I'm not at school or with any of you I'm training," Hermione said. "You'll have to come to training with us so you can see what it is you're up against. We might be able to help you with your patrols."

"Really? How?" Jacob asked intrigued.

"We can put up a series of wards around some areas of La Push, we can't do the entire land due to the size of it, but we can do a few areas for you, to make things easier. We'll make the wards specific to only vampires. If a vampire enters your territory it'll send an alarm and activate the defences. In this case it would be fire," they looked impressed.

"It'll take a day or two, depending on the area's you would like us to do. We'll have to cast wards at regular intervals, but it's doable. You won't even have to patrol as much," several of them looked at her in awe. "Any more questions?"

"Why did The Doc call your father Lord Black?" Jacob asked.

"The Blacks are a part of The Sacred Twenty-eight. We are the second wealthiest family in Europe. Carlisle has heard of us because the House of Black is known in the Muggle World. However, they have never seen us, so they wouldn't know what we look like. We lived in the Wizarding World. Everyone knows who The Blacks are there. My father is the only surviving Heir to the House of Black and so he is Lord Black."

"Which makes Hermione, Lady Black and she is the wealthiest witch is Europe," Sirius shrugged.

They stared at her.

"How?" Jared choked.

"I will inherit The Black family wealth and titles. Harry was my best friend, my little brother. The Potters are the third wealthiest family in Europe. Harry was the only surviving member of the House of Potter. When Harry died he left the entire Potter family wealth to me."

"Just how wealthy are we talking?" Embry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We have a different currency in the Wizarding World. One galleon is equivalent to just under five dollars."

She waved her wand and her beaded bag flew over to her. She put her hand in and pulled out a money pouch and then she removed five galleons and placed them on the table for everyone to see.

"So, five galleons is equivalent to almost twenty-five dollars," they nodded in understanding. "When we left England Sirius removed one million galleons and that's nowhere near the forty million he has in the bank, that's not even including properties and deeds."

Embry promptly spat out the butter beer he had just taken a drink off and started choking as the others stared at her, even The Cullens.

"That's two hundred million dollars," Paul muttered.

"I have no idea how much The Potters are worth but they can't be far behind The Blacks. Any more questions?"

"Your parents," Alice said quietly. "You didn't mention them."

Sadness filled her face. "They died my sixth year, Sirius adopted me, Remus would've too but he's a werewolf and it's illegal."

"How did they die?" Seth asked her quietly.

"They were murdered," several intakes of breath were heard. "Death Eaters got to them. I found their bodies three days before Christmas. They were tortured and slaughtered, they never would've survived, even with magical healing."

"How do you communicate with others?" Carlisle asked.

She smiled slightly, she was glad he wasn't asking her questions about her past.

"Many ways, we use owls to send letters, we can use the floo connection or if you can cast a patronus you can send messages through that," Hermione answered. "The floo network is essentially the fireplace. You throw in some floo powder and stick your head in the flames and you can talk to the person on the other side. A patronus is a very difficult charm, one of the most difficult charms to cast for that matter, for that reason many don't even attempt to cast it. It was a requirement in the second war that anyone who joined The Order must be able to cast a patronus."

"Why?" Embry asked.

"The Patronus Charm cannot be cast by any witch or wizard that practices dark magic. If they attempt to cast the charm it will instead conjure maggots that will eat the caster alive. The patronus is a charm of the light. It is pure and good. It is a part of you, a part of your soul, your magic, it's your spirit animal. They also defend you against dementors and can be used for companionship. It's a charm that takes a while to master."

"Took me two years," Remus nodded.

"Took me a year," Sirius said.

"Took me about six months," Hermione spoke.

"So why don't you have a cell phone?" Paul asked.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I have a magical force around me that hates technology. Any technology around magic will automatically stop working. Mobile phones, radios, computers, radars, microwaves, anything that requires electricity or radio waves really. It can't and won't work. But we don't need it."

"Do witches and wizards drive and fly on planes?" Seth asked.

"No, we don't need to. We fly on brooms, we can floo, we can port key and we can apparate. When flooing you are able to travel from one destination to another, as long there is a working floo connection. Apparition is basically teleportation and it's good for short distance travel, but you have to have a license to apparate though, and as long as there are no Anti-apparition wards, you're fine to travel by that means. And port keying is also teleportation and it is used for long distance travel. You can travel from England to Australia in a matter of minutes."

"Wow," they muttered.

"What are those based on?" Jasper gestured to the books.

"Everything you could think of. Muggle Literature and Sciences, Wizarding History, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Potions, Arithmancy, Magical Law, Magical Creatures and Beings, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Healing and Medicine, Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Divination. There's a few other subjects but I can't remember them all," she shrugged. "With Sirius being under this roof, everything needs to be warded for safety," they laughed at her.

"How did you know that I can read minds and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions?" Edward asked.

"Now that's easy; my first day of school, I could feel a presence in my mind and I put my shields up. I looked around and I caught you looking at me. Every time I am around you I feel this tingle in my mind and it's only when I'm around you," he had the grace to look sheepish. "Jasper was obvious. I had come to realise that Jasper seemed to be effected by my mood and I could tell it was him that was sending waves of calm over me if I have a flash back during classes."

"Why can't I read your minds? I can read the minds of everyone in here, except, for the three of you."

"It's a branch of magic called Occlumency," Sirius spoke. "It's difficult to learn and master. It allows us to block off our thoughts, protecting them from outside influences. Snowflake is a lot better at it than we are. If you were persistent enough, you could easily break through my shields, as well as Remus'. You'd have a harder time with Hermione though, her shields are far stronger than ours."

"There is another branch of magic called Legilimency. This is the opposite of Occlumency, this gives us the means to read your thoughts. We can search and read your thoughts without you even knowing. We're better at it than Hermione," Remus said shrugging.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked.

"Safety, I couldn't be sure if you were working for anyone or not. We were sent here by The Order. It was supposed to be safe. I'm here not even a week and I find a family of vampires, what was I supposed to think? It was one hell of a coincidence. I faced vampires in the war. I watched from a distance as one drained the blood from my friend and then they ripped his body into pieces and laughed. Besides, you didn't tell me you were vampires either, doesn't matter that I knew."

"I can't believe you're a wolf," Rosalie muttered.

"Not a mutt?" Hermione asked amused.

"You don't smell like them for some reason. They smell like wet dog. You smell like flowers and puppies. Your fathers smell similar to you only more masculine, like dirt."

"So I smell like a dog that's taken a bath?" they snorted.

"Pretty much," she agreed.

"Well then, it's getting late and you should all head home. I need to check on Remus' injuries, they're taking longer to heal than normal. It's because they were caused by an Alpha," Hermione explained. "Wolves, you can take any leftover food with you, Cullens, you can take the Dragon Pops with you."

The Cullens left first, and Hermione followed the pack out of the tent.

"Before you go I need a drop of your blood."

"Why?" Sam asked warily.

"For the wards, you won't be able to find us again, you won't be able to get through the wards without me, Remus or Sirius. If you're going to be training with us, you're going to be here a lot. I'll give you permanent access to the wards. You'll be able to just walk through yourselves. And if you're patrolling late and you can't be bothered going home to rest, you can just stay with us, we have a spare bedroom."

"You are awesome," Seth said and she laughed at him.

She made an incision on each of their fingers with her wand and touched it to the wards.

"Are the Leeches doing this?" Quil asked.

"No, they won't have access because they don't bleed. They'll have to be escorted," they looked far too pleased with that information. "And please don't call them that, we are all working together here. If I have to spend my time babysitting rather than training I will likely hex every one of your arses," they gulped and nodded. "Okay everyone, wipe your blood on the ground," they kneeled down and done as she asked. A bright blue light glowed before it rose from the ground and touched their cut finger. When the light faded the cut had healed.

"It's done, you now have access. You can come here anytime you want to, for rest, food, training, to annoy Sirius," they laughed at her. "My point is, this is as much your home as it is mine."

"Why are you doing this for us?" Leah spoke.

"You are putting yourselves in danger to help me. This is the only way I can think of repaying you. And, believe it or not, as a shape-shifter you belong more in my world than you do in this one. It's only fair that I share with you what I have. And remember, you can't tell anyone about us or magic."

"The Council? Girlfriends?" Sam frowned.

"No, they are Muggles. My fathers and I can be sent to Azkaban if our secret is revealed to Muggles. You are allowed to know because you are shape-shifters, The Cullens are vampires. Both are found in the Wizarding World. It doesn't matter that they are your girlfriends or the leaders of your Tribe; it will be breaking the law and the consequences are severe, especially when we're still fighting a war. Also, forget about the blood wards too."

"What?" Quil said confused.

"Blood wards, they are what's around the tent. They are an extremely dangerous and archaic form of magic that is considered grey at best. Old pureblood families use them to stop unwanted guests from entering their property. They're a pain in the arse to dismantle, the longer they're in place, the stronger they get. By tying your blood into the wards, only you will have access. It's illegal to use blood wards."

"It seems everything you do is illegal," Paul smirked.

"I've been fighting a war for seven years and it's still not over. I will never be safe, there will always be people that hate me for my blood. If I have to use illegal measures to keep my family safe, I will."

They all contemplated her words before they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. All lost in their own thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

AN: Obviously the time difference for this is an issue, so let's just imagine the Harry Potter time line happened later, to coincide with Eclipse – 2006, so the characters were born eight years later, 1987-88. Also, I have changed the timeline for Twilight and New Moon, as well as a few others things, let's just go with it though.

As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

 **Wednesday 8th October 2006**

Hermione had had another nightmare. She knew it would be one of the worst she had ever had, and she had been right. Talking about the war, about her life brought back memories she had long since buried and she was powerless to stop it from haunting her.

She had woken up screaming, but no one came running. This was because she had put up Silencing Charms around Remus and Sirius' bedroom after they had fallen asleep. Not only didn't she want to wake them, especially with Remus still healing, sometimes she just wanted to be on her own.

She turned over and looked at the potion sat on her bedside table, the vial tempting her to take it. She knew she shouldn't; she was only allowed it once a month otherwise she would become addicted again. She couldn't stop herself, she had no control over her limbs and her hand was reaching out for the vial.

When she heard the floor boards creak she turned her head and saw a large silver-grey wolf staring at her.

* * *

 **PPOV**

It was the early hours of the morning. Paul was on patrol. It had only been a few hours since he had learned of Hermione's secret. That she was a witch. That she was a wolf. That she had fought in a war and was now in hiding until her enemies found her and she would fight. She could do the impossible.

Paul didn't know what it was about her, but he was drawn to her. Usually all he had to do was look at a girl and their underwear dropped for him. But Hermione gave him a run for his money. She didn't lose brain cells when he smiled at her. She didn't fall for his compliments, usually insulting him in return. She wasn't kidding about English Roses having thorns. She was a massive thorn in his side. He couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter what he did. Whenever he was around her he didn't feel angry, he didn't feel as though he could phase at any given movement. She calmed him, it was refreshing. It was fair to say she had killed his sex life; he hadn't even looked at another girl since meeting her, which the pack had most certainly noticed.

He had practically marked her as his, the pack knew that. That was until Jacob looked at her and imprinted. He knew what it would do to his pack mate if he were to continuing pursuing Hermione. But for some reason he couldn't even comprehend not being with Hermione.

He was almost convinced he had imprinted on her himself, except he knew it wasn't possible. As much as he wished it was, it wasn't. Jacob had claimed her as his, whether she knew it or not, whether he hated it or not.

He had just switched patrols, Embry taking over to scour the boundary lines, most of the time some of Forks too, just to be sure. That was why he was in the woods of Forks. He was making his way home before he realised where he was. He was half a mile away from where he now knew Hermione lived.

He now understood why she never told anyone where she lived. He turned around preparing to leave, but something stopped him in his departure.

He heard a blood curdling scream and he had heard that scream before. He had heard it in a certain curly haired witch's memories.

Before he could stop himself he was bounding through the trees, jumping over fallen logs, his paws hitting the floor with dull thuds and rustles of leaves. His only thought that he had to get to Hermione.

Had someone hurt her? Had her enemies found her?

He came to a stop when he saw the tent, he felt a tingle when he stepped forward and was glad to see that he didn't witness any of the defences Hermione had said were protecting the tent. The screaming had stopped but with his sensitive hearing he could hear a sobbing. He slowly walked forward, trying to be quiet in case the attacker was still there.

He entered the dark living room, the only light coming from the lit fireplace, but he had good eyesight and could see perfectly fine. He looked around the room to see no furniture over turned and then he made his way to the corridor he hadn't been down, assuming that it would lead him to the bedrooms.

When he came to the first closed door he sniffed it, but it was empty. When he came to the second door, he recoiled in disgust at the myriad of smells coming from it and he didn't even want to know what was in that room. He turned around to see two more doors.

The door furthest to the back contained two different scents, but he recognised them as Hermione's fathers. That just left one door. It wasn't closed fully, propped open. He sniffed and he sighed in relief when he only smelt three scents, two belonging to her fathers, but it was weaker than the other room, and the other was Hermione herself.

He heard her sniffling and he nudged the door open with his nose and slowly walked into the room. The sight broke his heart.

Hermione's face was all red and puffy, her eyes were blood shot and she was physically shaking. She was reaching over for a small vial on her bedside table when her eyes shot over to him and they widened slightly.

"Paul," she whispered, he didn't bother nodding. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening her eyes again and looking at him. "Paul, please don't let me drink this, stop me, I can't fall off the wagon," he looked at her confused and cocked his head to the side.

"Paul, please stop me," she said with a look of desperation on her face. "I can't fail Sirius and Remus. Please stop me, I'm barely controlling myself," she said with her eyes closed tightly.

The wolf slowly walked over to her bed and he could see the tenseness in her body. His cold nose brushed against her hand and her eyes opened in shock and they stared at each other. Paul slowly opened his mouth and carefully took the vial from her hands, before dropping it to the floor, smashing it against the wood.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered and he looked up at her.

He couldn't stop himself from jumping onto her bed and he laid down. His large frame taking up most of the queen sized mattress. He was surprised when she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her cheek resting against his fur and he let out an almost purring sound, much to his shock.

They both sat there, in that position for close to thirty minutes before Hermione broke the silence, waking the dozing wolf.

"Paul, my bathroom's through that door," she whispered and she untangled herself from him and laid back down on her bed.

Paul understanding jumped off her bed and padded into the bathroom. A few minutes later he stepped out from the room, human and dressed in only his jean shorts cut off at the knees and his trainers. Hermione didn't bat an eyelash; she was used to seeing all the members of the wolf pack without their shirts on.

Paul hesitated before moving over to her bed and sitting down on the edge of it. Hermione turned over to face him. He caught the look in her eyes before moving closer to her and laying down, turning to face her.

"What happened?" he asked her quietly.

"Memories, I have them every night, but this time it was worse. Not only did I remember everything, I could feel everything. Every curse that struck me, the crippling pain as another member of my family died, the fear, the sadness, the despair. Everything," she whispered and tears began to fall.

"Why didn't your fathers hear you? I heard you from half a mile away."

"Silencing Charm, we are able to cast spells that stop people from listening in. I placed it around their room. Remus is still healing and he needs his sleep. They usually wake and come and stay with me. Once a month, the night after the full moon I take the Dreamless Sleep Potion so they can rest."

"Dreamless Sleep?"

"It does exactly as it's named. It allows you to get a full night's rest without any thoughts, memories or nightmares. You don't dream, just get a relaxing sleep without anything plaguing you," he looked impressed.

"Is that the stuff you told me to take off you?" she nodded. "Why?"

"I'm only allowed it once a month, it's addictive if you use it regularly," he frowned.

"What happened Hermione?" he asked quietly, sensing she wasn't telling him something. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Voldemort was killed in May, after the battle I lost my way, I was broken. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Percy, Tonks, Seamus, Dean, they all died. I don't know what happened to Fred, and I haven't seen my friends that survived in months, they could all be dead now," she whispered as tears fell forcefully down her face and he felt his stomach churn. "I couldn't cope with everything. I wasn't eating, I wasn't sleeping, I wasn't talking, I was an empty shell. Eventually the sleep deprivation got the best of me and I did something, something I'm not proud of," she admitted.

"What did you do?" he wished he hadn't asked.

"I tried to kill myself," she said so quietly, it was barely heard even with his hearing. He stared at her in horror. "I took some Blood-Root Potion, it's a fatal poison. Remus found me and he took me to St Mungo's. It's only the second time I saw Sirius cry and the first for Remus. The medi-witches wanted to put me on the psychiatric ward but Remus and Sirius refused, as did The Order. I was taken home and they cared for me. I wanted to get better for them, seeing how much pain I caused them hurt me more than I could've imagined. I took Dreamless Sleep every night and I became addicted. It was at the point where Remus and Sirius wanted me to be admitted into St Mungo's. We managed to get me off the potion, and I started to put on weight. We started training, researching, going on missions and doing something useful. They pulled me back together. If I had taken that potion again I would've instantly become addicted. Thank you for stopping me."

Paul stared at her, his eyes wide and mouth hung open. No, he couldn't believe it. The intelligent, witty and caring witch in front of him had tried to take her life and became addicted to a potion? No, he couldn't see it.

"I promise I'm not lying," she said, sensing his thoughts. "I am the way I am because Remus and Sirius didn't give up on me. The Order helped us too, I was too important to lose and most of them have known me since I was twelve. The Order of the Phoenix is more than an organisation protecting the world, we are a family. Everyone has lost someone and we have all fought with each other back to back. We trust each other implicitly. I was sent away for my protection but now I see the other reason behind it."

"What?" he whispered.

"They sent me away to heal, not just physically, but emotional and mentally. I needed a fresh start, somewhere no one would know my face, my name, accomplishments and failures. At the minute I am the 'Light' of the Wizarding World, the face of the good side. Here no one knew me, even if this is a temporary home, it is a home nonetheless and it has done me good. Even I know that, my fathers are always saying how I laugh and smile more, how the brightness is slowly returning to my eyes. I feel at home here and I don't know why."

"You are the strongest person I have ever met," he said in awe.

She smiled slightly. "Why are you so nice to me?" he raised an eyebrow. "I'm being serious, Paul. Why are you so nice to me? I've seen the way people look at me. Even before my secret was revealed everyone still noticed a sadness in me and they treated me like a fragile china doll. You on the other hand, have never treated me that way and you are always honest with me, you are kind to me and you don't look at me as though I'm going to break."

He shrugged.

"Seriously, what did I do to deserve meeting you?" she whispered and her hand moved over to clasp his. She picked it up, laced her fingers through his and then put their clasped hands near her face and in-between them. The contrast between the ivory of her skin tone and the russet of his was mesmerising to him.

He felt something inside him shift, something he had never felt before and he gazed at their joined hands.

"You are a good person, Hermione," he said softly. "You haven't been shown a lot of kindness and for some reason I can't help but want the best for you. I can't help but want to..." he was baring his soul to her. He always thought he would fuck a vampire before he ever put himself in a vulnerable position, but he couldn't stop himself. She had shown nothing but vulnerability since he entered her room in wolf form.

He sighed in frustration; he wasn't sure how to explain it.

"It's okay Paul, you don't have to say anything," she said quietly and she squeezed his hand. "Can I ask you a question?" he nodded. "Why are you so angry all the time? You cover it well but you're quick to anger," he stiffened, but when he looked into her eyes he saw only sadness and curiosity.

She had told him about her horrific past; it was only fair to show that he trusted her by telling her of his.

He kept his gaze locked on their joined hands.

"My father got my mother pregnant and married her out of responsibility. He didn't love her, hated her in fact for getting pregnant with me. I was six when my mother died of cancer. I don't remember much of her," he shrugged. "He started drinking and beating me. He was always careful about where he hit me. As I grew older it grew worse, my body became stronger and could take the beatings better than a six year old. I phased for the first time last year, my father hasn't even looked at me since. He knows nothing about what happened, only that I miraculously grew taller, put on more muscle and practically disappeared for three months."

"I would say I'm sorry and that you didn't deserve that upbringing, but I know that's not what you want to hear," she said softly. "So instead I will say to you that you can stay here whenever you want to, we have a spare room," he felt his chest tighten at her soft tone. "And I promise you, your father will get what's coming to him."

His eyes shot up to hers at the sudden dark tone her voice had taken and he couldn't decide if he was terrified or awed by the look of anger and determination set in her eyes.

"Now," she spoke more calmly. "Are you tired?"

In all honesty he was, he hadn't slept since the night before and it was early morning, the sun would be rising in just under two hours. "No, you?"

"Yes, but I can't sleep," suddenly she let go of his hand, threw the blanket off herself and then stood up.

He was surprised to see her wearing a pink satin spaghetti strap top and a pair of matching, very, very, short shorts. Her ivory skin seemed to gleam in the candle light that burned when she flicked her wand. Her hair was pulled into a heap on top of her head show casing her elegant neck.

How had he been with her for over an hour and not noticed her sleep wear? He stared, he couldn't stop himself.

He watched as she turned around to face him and she dug though the drawer of her bedside table. He saw the deep, almost black bruises under her eyes and felt anger over take him. But then he noticed the wolf tattoo on her wrist and smirked, he then caught sight of her scarred left arm. And he stared, sudden anger began to over take him once more and he shook with such a force that the bed shook.

Hermione looked up and she leaned over and gently put her hand on his shoulder. His shaking stopped and she followed his gaze, leading to her arm. She flinched herself.

"That was caused by a cursed blade, dark magic. I can't cover it and it can't be healed," she whispered and then she turned around and headed for her walk in closet. She came out minutes later wearing a pair of jeans, black trainers and a grey hooded jumper.

She walked back over to the bed, flicked her wand to clean up the mess of glass on the floor and then she took his hand and walked out of her room, dragging him with her. When she was out of the tent and past the wards she turned to face him.

"You've seen the awful things magic can do from my memories. But you haven't seen the good. If you insist on being an idiot and fighting to protect me against an adversary you have never faced before, then I want you to know why I am in this position in the first place. I want you to see why so many died for magic," she said quietly.

"Close your eyes," he looked at her before doing so. "Okay, this is going to feel very uncomfortable, the first few times are always a nightmare. Hold your breath, don't let go and bend your knees. When we land take deep calming breaths and try not to empty the contents of your stomach all over my feet," she saw his eyebrows raise but he didn't open his eyes. "Okay, on the count of three. One. Two," Hermione twisted and felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed inside a tube, her breath tightening before she landed on her feet.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

AN: Obviously the time difference for this is an issue, so let's just imagine the Harry Potter time line happened later, to coincide with Eclipse – 2006, so the characters were born eight years later, 1987-88. Also, I have changed the timeline for Twilight and New Moon, as well as a few others things, let's just go with it though.

As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

 **Wednesday 8th October 2006**

Paul opened his eyes and groaned, doubling over with his hands on his knees and his head bent taking deep breaths. Hermione rubbed comforting circles on his back. A few minutes later he stood up.

"I'm impressed, you didn't throw up or faint, I did both my first time apparating," she said.

"That was fucking awful."

"Yeah, it gets better the more you do it."

"What was that? What happened?" he asked confused, looking around. They were no longer in the woods, but in a meadow with dark green grass and white daisies littered the ground. Trees surrounded the edges of the meadow giving them a form of privacy.

"That was apparition, a form of travel for us. This is why I don't drive. It would take you two hours to drive to Port Angeles, whereas it would take me thirty seconds, if that, if I apparated."

"What about shopping bags? Where would you put them?" he asked.

"I can either shrink them down to fit into one bag or my pocket, or I can just banish them to the tent."

"That's handy."

"Tell me about it," she chuckled.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure, I saw this inside Seth's head and thought it was pretty, that it would be a good place to show you who I am. When apparating you don't require an address. You just have to have been to a place before, you have to be able to visualise where it is you want to go," she said answering the question she knew he was dying to ask.

She then cast a Drying and Warming Charm on the cold, damp grass and sat down, Paul watching her curiously before mimicking her actions.

"Not all magic is bad, it's actually an amazing thing. I've been a witch all my life, but I've only known about magic since I was eleven, even now the capabilities of magic still amaze me. I've seen some incredible things and I've seen some horrific things. But, for the most part magic is, well, it's magical," she shrugged.

"How did you find out about magic? Did you know you were a witch?"

"No, since my parents were Muggles, neither of us had any idea. But we all knew there was something different about me. You see before a witch or wizard gets their wand, their magic is a ticking time bomb. Our emotions are tied into our magic. When our magic acts out it is called accidental magic. My first display of magic happened when I was four. My parents took my Halloween treats away from me and wouldn't let me eat any... they were both dentists," she answered when she saw his mouth open to ask a question and he nodded in understanding at her answer. "I screamed the house down, all the glass windows shattered. When I was five I brought my teddy bear to life. When I was six I made water explode out of bottles and they soaked everyone in my class. When I was seven I turned the colour of my dress from pink to blue. When I was eight, I accidentally caused white board erasers to fly through the air and hit my classmates in the face. Magic has always been inside of me."

"Do you still have these outbursts?"

"When a witch or wizard turns eleven they get their wand. This wand was made for them. Out of thousands of wands in the shop, only one will become yours. You don't choose the wand. The wand chooses you. The wand channels your magic, stopping outbursts of accidental magic and aiding in controlling it. It isn't always effective, but the percentage of accidental magic after the age of eleven is around five percent."

"Have you ever had outbursts since getting your wand?"

She snorted. "A few, you could say I am known to be quite... stubborn."

He chuckled. "Temperamental, got it."

She scowled. "Shut up," she mumbled.

"I thought you wanted to show me some good magic."

A smile tugged at her lips.

She pointed her wand in the air. "Avis," she whispered.

Beautiful bright yellow canaries shot out of the tip of her wand and they flew around in the air, swopping down and flying around them before heading back into the air and flying off into the distance.

He turned to look at her with wide eyes. "You learn that spell in sixth year transfiguration. My sixth year, I caught Ronald having a disgusting public display of affection, I conjured the canaries and sent them to attack him," he chuckled at her and a sad smile appeared on her face, remembering her best friend. "Now for something simple," she pulled the sleeve of her jumper up to her elbow and showed him her tattoo, he couldn't help the smug smirk that appeared on his face and she held out her wrist for him.

"Touch it."

"Why?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just touch it and you'll see."

He lifted his finger and slowly traced it down the back of the black wolf, he almost gasped in shock when the wolf shivered and arched its back into his touch. When he took his finger away the wolf tossed its head back and let out a silent howl. He looked at Hermione in awe and she was smiling.

"Tattoos in my world are done with charmed ink. There is no pain and once the tattoo is healed it will move under the touch of someone."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah, it is, only problem is you suffer the side effects for a few weeks. You tire easily, your immune system weakens making it easier to pick up viruses, you get headaches and you feel nauseous," she shrugged. "Can I ask you something?" she asked with a wrinkle in her frown.

"Have I ever said no to you?"

She smiled slightly. "Jacob?" he immediately tensed at the name. "What's going on with him? He's been acting really strange around me. First he wouldn't even look at me and now he practically follows me around like a little pup."

"It's not my place to say."

"Why?"

"It's the law of the wolf pack."

"Can anyone else tell me?"

"Only Jacob."

"Why are you so tense around each other?"

"He did something, I know it's not his fault, he can't control what he did, but still, it makes me angry."

He was shaking slightly and Hermione reached over with her hand and took a hold of his, he calmed immediately. They sat in silence, watching as daylight took over, dark clouds floating in the sky.

"You said that you can communicate with others through your spirit animal," Paul asked after nearly thirty minutes of silence. She nodded. "Will you show me how that works?"

"I can't."

"Why?" he frowned.

"In order to cast a patronus, one must be able to summon a memory of happiness. I haven't been able to cast my patronus since before The Final Battle. Every time I try the good memories are over ridden by the bad, I think about my childhood and then I remember everyone's deaths. I don't have any happy memories that aren't ruined," she said sadly.

"None at all?"

"No," she looked down and he gripped her hand tighter.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, not taking her eyes off the daisy in front of her.

They were sat so close she could feel the slightest twitch in him. The hand that wasn't currently holding hers came up to her chin and held it gently. He lifted her chin so that her head tilted back and she looked up at him, even sitting down he was far taller than her.

He looked at her large chocolate brown eyes, down to her pink plump lips and back to her eyes. He slowly leaned in.

Merlin! He wasn't going to kiss her was he? Don't get her wrong, she had thought about that day at the beach when they were interrupted many times, but he wasn't actually going to try and... he did.

Before she knew it her breathing had stopped and Paul's lips pressed softly against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

 **PPOV**

When he kissed her in that moment he felt everything change for him. She was his everything. His life. His saviour. His gravity. His air. Just his. He would do anything and everything for her. He would be anything for her and he saw his life flash through his mind, his future that revolved around Hermione.

He didn't understand it; Jacob had imprinted on Hermione at first sight. Why had he imprinted on the same woman, that wasn't possible? Why had it taken kissing her to know for certain that she was his imprint?

He knew from the moment he met Hermione that she was special, but why had it taken this long? He had known that in some way she would be his. And now she was. She was his imprint, oh how the thought filled him with happiness.

Filled him with hope.

With her in his life it could only get better. He no longer felt anger towards Jacob; he now understood what it felt like to have an imprint, hell, the same imprint. He had just as much claim to her as Jacob did, whether he was the True Alpha or not. She was as much his as she was Jacob's.

When he pulled away from her soft lips he noticed her eyes were still closed, she looked so beautiful with sleep mussed hair, slightly red eyes and wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and an overly-large jumper. He couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on his face.

"What was that for?" she whispered as she opened her eyes.

"You and I both know what that was for," he replied, his eyes locked on hers and keeping her gaze.

"What?"

He shook his head and smiled, still holding her chin gently.

"A new happy memory. Something that isn't tainted by your past."

"What made you think you kissing me would make me happy?" she raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled at her. "Call it a feeling. Are you saying that my skills aren't appreciated?" he teased.

He knew her response would amuse him judging by the answering smirk on her face.

"Skills?" he nodded. "I don't know; I've had better."

He stared in shock before he started laughing at her. "Cheeky little witch," he muttered fondly.

He saw her eyes shining, something he had never seen before. He wondered if this was the way she used to be before the war. He vowed he would do everything to make her happy. Her laugh was like music to his ears, her smile was illuminating, lighting up a dark day. Her scent so familiar and comforting and her touch, feather soft and electrifying.

"It seems I need to prove myself."

"If you must," she rolled her eyes and made it sound like it was an inconvenience and he couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"You, Miss Black, are a phenomenon."

"Big word," she teased and he shook his head at her.

Her eyes had softened, showing the chocolate brown that had quickly become one of his favourite colours. He tilted his head down and kissed her, this time with more pressure.

He smiled when he heard her sigh and he moved his lips against hers slowly, her responding to him happily. He felt her move slightly before she raised herself up onto her knees, making her taller than him, all without breaking the kiss. His hand moved from her chin to her cheek, the other hand going to the back of the neck to keep her to him.

One of her hands went to the side of his neck, her thumb running over his skin. Her touch heating his skin, his already unnaturally high temperature rising. Her other hand went to the back of his neck, her fingers playing with the hair there.

He now understood why Jacob tried to touch her as often as he did without it being suspicious. Her touch had always calmed him, but now it was different. Her effect on him seemed to have doubled now that he had imprinted.

She gave a soft moan when he tugged on a loose curl and he felt his heart stop beating at the sound.

He reluctantly pulled away from her, the need for oxygen taking over.

"So, proved myself yet?" he asked, his voice taking a husky tone.

She smirked at him. "Hmm, not quite. Better though."

He chuckled at her. Suddenly he fell backwards, laying down on his back and Hermione gave an adorable squeak, as she fell forward, half landing on top of him and she started laughing.

"I take that as a challenge, Miss Black."

"It wasn't a challenge, just a fact."

"Still..." he lifted his head and hers titled down to meet his. Their lips touching, far more confident than before and they moved against each other slowly.

Paul flicked his tongue along her bottom lip and Hermione opened for him and he felt his wolf purring inside his chest.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring the unfamiliar territory. Both of his hands were buried in her hair, one of hers was tracing his collar bone and the other was tangled in his hair, gripping gently, causing him to moan and she moaned in return when his tongue flicked against hers.

When Hermione pulled away from him, she made sure to tug on his lip gently, before letting go and he stared at her awe.

Her eyes were shining brightly, her lips red and swollen, a pink flush to her cheeks and wayward curls falling in her face, as they escaped her messy bun. She was the most stunning thing he had ever laid eyes on and he knew he didn't deserve her, but he wasn't going to let her go because he was selfish man and he knew it.

She laughed lightly at his awestruck expression and he grinned at her.

Suddenly she pulled away from him completely and stood up. He looked at her confused, before standing up next to her.

She held her wand in her hand and with her eyes locked on his in a soft expression, she raised her wand.

"Expecto Patronum," she whispered.

He watched mesmerised as a beam of bright light shot out of the tip of her wand, before it morphed into a beautiful silver-blue wolf. The wolf wasn't as large as her wolf form, but it was still pretty big.

The wolf was running around in the air, Hermione laughing loudly and spinning in circles as the wolf ran around her happily. The wolf came down to the ground and seemed to notice Paul watching it in wonder.

The wolf took one look at Hermione and moved closer to Paul. Hermione moved closer and picked up his hand and she held it out for her wolf. The wolf sniffed his hand before titling its head down and pressing it against his palm.

Paul almost gasped in shock when he felt soft fur, how was that possible? It looked to be made of smoke and mist.

"This is my patronus," Hermione said, smiling as Paul scratched the wolf's head and its tongue fell out of its mouth comically. "She likes you; I haven't seen her this way with anyone accept Sirius and Remus."

"What is a patronus exactly? You've explained it mildly before," he asked quietly.

"It is our spirit animal. A part of our soul. A part of our magic. It is essentially us. To cast a patronus is one of the most difficult things in the world; a patronus is a pure form of magic. Like a unicorn or a ray of light from a blue moon caught in a jar. Only those with good intentions can cast it. A patronus is used for protection against dementors, awful dark creatures that suck out your soul, they are used for communicating, but they are also used for companionship. As you can tell, the patronus will have the personality of the caster. I was known for being kind and gentle," she gestured to the wolf that was now lying down on its back, wanting a belly scratch. "When a patronus isn't given a task, it will revert to its natural behaviour until concentration is lost and the charm ends. I haven't seen her since March, eight months I haven't been able to cast a patronus," she said quietly, looking at the wolf that was now running around the meadow, trying to eat the flowers. "Thank you."

"For what?" he took his attention away from the wolf and looked at her.

"For giving me a happy memory that can't be tainted by my past," she said quietly. "For giving me back my wolf."

He smiled at her softly, fully turning towards her and no longer remembering the wolf's presence. He lifted his hand to her cheek and he felt the wolf puff out in pride when she leaned into it.

"You don't need to thank me, Hermione."

"Why are you so kind to me?" she asked, repeating the question she had asked him when they were in her room.

He wanted to tell her it because he was hers. Always would be, always will be. He wanted to tell her it was because he loved her, because he did. Before he had a strong liking, but since his imprinting on her, he loved her with everything he had in him, as did the wolf. He wanted to tell her it was because he would do anything to protect her, to make her smile, to make her happy. But he couldn't, not yet at least. He would have to speak to the pack first, this was a very new development, one that had never happened before, two wolves imprinting on the same girl.

Instead he settled for the least of intimate answers. "You deserve it, Hermione. I can see that you have suffered a lot of unfair treatment for something that couldn't be controlled."

"So you're trying to make it up to me for everyone else?"

He chuckled. "I suppose so."

He couldn't stop himself and he tilted his head down to kiss her, she stood up on her tip toes to lift herself up and pressed her lips to his, in a chaste but meaningful kiss. He then wrapped his arms around and held her tightly to him, her small frame fitting perfectly into his much larger one.

This was something he never did with girls, he would fuck them and that was it. Everyone knew he was definitely the one night stand type of guy, if you wanted a good time, then he was your man. If you wanted a relationship you stayed well away from Paul Lahote.

He had never been with a girl more than once. That was his rule. He never stayed over, he never spoke to the girl again, and he sure as hell never stayed long enough for post sex cuddles. He didn't even hug in general, but with Hermione it was different.

He always wanted her to be in his arms, where she was safe from the horrors of her world and those wanting to kill her. To wipe out those like her. He couldn't understand it.

He looked down at her, she didn't seem bothered that she was cuddling against his naked chest, it seemed it didn't affect her which both pleased and annoyed him. It pleased him to know that she was comfortable around him, but it annoyed him since it meant that she wasn't affected by his appearance. But that meant she wasn't superficial, like the others he had shared a tumble in the sheets with. But he had to admit, he was rather superficial himself.

But the fates had given him a beautiful, intelligent, kind, selfless and understanding woman. They had given him someone who understood what it was like to be different, to have abilities you had to control at all times.

She looked up at him and he blinked in surprise when he saw that she was glowing, literally glowing, a soft golden colour.

"Hermione, you're glowing."

"Thanks," she grinned.

"No, I mean you're actually glowing," she pulled away from him and looked down at her hands and she chuckled.

"Sorry, my magic's been a little out of control lately. It's normal when you are going through Animagus training. It takes a high amount of magic to complete and as a result it taps into our core magic, the magic that keeps up alive. That shifts the balance of magic in our bodies. I'll be like this for a couple of months until the balance is righted," she shrugged and then she reached up and tried to massage her neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Trying to get my magic flowing through my blood, it'll stop me from glowing and rein in my magic. Of course it is only a short term fix until my magic sorts itself out," she shrugged. "Right, it's early, you may not have school this week, and I may not be going to school this week, but I need to check on Remus and Sirius, and we both need food and sleep. Let's go home," he looked up to see that the wolf had vanished and she held her hand out to him.

He placed his hand in hers and prepared himself when he saw her spinning on her heel.

When they landed they were outside the wards to the tent, he wobbled on his feet, felt lightheaded, but he didn't throw up. He was surprised when she pulled him past the wards and into the tent, heading to the kitchen before flicking her wand and summoning two bowls, cereal and milk.

"It's only half seven but Remus won't be up for another three hours, since he's still healing and Sirius won't likely be up for another five because he's lazy," she explained and then she handed him the bowl of cereal.

"Your fathers won't mind me staying here?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, both of my fathers know what it is like to have arseholes for fathers. Remus was kicked out and Sirius was disowned," she said softly. He didn't say anything, just nodded.

When they ate their breakfast, or in Paul's case his 'snack' as he called it, he was surprised that Hermione pulled him to her room.

She disappeared into her bathroom and he heard the tap running and he stood there, not sure what to do. When she came out she went into her wardrobe, and returned with a pair of grey pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt and she held them out for him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"They used to be Harry's," she whispered sadly. "I've made alterations for you, they should fit. You know where the bathroom is."

He resisted the urge to tell her he didn't wear pyjamas to bed knowing she would likely scowl at him and probably hex him now that he knew she could, and after hearing stories and her father's yells of profanities, he didn't want to experience a true witch's hexing.

He smiled at her and closed the bathroom door. He found a large towel and stripped off, quickly jumping in the shower, before drying and dressing.

He came out and Hermione was in bed, she looked to be asleep and he wondered what to do.

"Just get in Paul, I don't bite," she opened an eye and looked at him. He chuckled and shook his head.

He hesitantly walked over to her large bed and slipped in on the other side, getting comfortable.

"Didn't you say you had a spare room?"

"Hmm, it's not finished yet, but you can sleep on the couch if you would rather not share a bed with me," her tired voice sounded.

No, he would not do that, the wolf in him growled at the thought. Surprising; he had never shared a bed with anyone before.

* * *

Sirius and Remus had long since woken and to see that Hermione wasn't in the kitchen, or the living room or her potions lab. She was usually awake before now and hadn't left a note, so they knew she was still in the tent.

They both headed to her bedroom and were surprised to see Hermione asleep, but she wasn't alone. Paul was there too. Hermione was sleeping close to him, with her head on his chest and arm around his waist, Paul had his arm around her, keeping her to him.

They both looked peaceful and likely wouldn't be waking for a while.

Sirius heard the low growl that left Remus and his eyes took on the terrifying amber colour, showing his wolf coming to the surface.

Sirius quickly threw up a Silencing Charm around them, so they wouldn't wake the slumbering teens.

"Moony, Hermione may be your cub, but she is eighteen and can make her own decisions. It's obvious nothing has happened, they're both wearing clothing," he said gaining the attention of the pissed werewolf. "Hermione probably had a nightmare, and she likely put a Silencing Charm around our room, she's done that before."

"Why is he here then?" the werewolf snarled.

"Don't you remember that the pack patrols the borderlines? Their hearing is even better than ours, he likely heard her. Nothing happened, look at them, they're just sleeping, can you smell anything?" the werewolf seemed to calm down at his words.

"No," he admitted.

"Exactly, look at her, look at your cub; have you ever seen her look so peaceful?"

"No," the amber disappeared from his eyes, the wolf retreating. "I still don't like it," he muttered and crossed his arms childishly and Sirius chuckled.

"Of course you don't, she's your cub. But if you get involved she won't be happy with you, she'll likely hex you."

"I know," his lip twitched.

"There's something between them," Sirius said thoughtfully. "I can feel it, it's like a powerful."

"I can feel it too," Remus frowned.

"We'll do some research."

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Sirius?"

"Shut up," he replied and he pushed Remus out of the room, closing the door and leaving the two teenagers to sleep peacefully.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

AN: Obviously the time difference for this is an issue, so let's just imagine the Harry Potter time line happened later, to coincide with Eclipse – 2006, so the characters were born eight years later, 1987-88. Also, I have changed the timeline for Twilight and New Moon, as well as a few others things, let's just go with it though.

As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

 **Wednesday 8th October 2006**

Hermione opened her eyes and groaned, before pulling the blanket over her eyes.

"Not a morning person?" she heard a chuckle.

She pulled the covers down slightly to see Paul looking at her amused and looking the perfect picture of comfortable, with his arms crossed behind his head.

"I think it's technically the afternoon," he shook his head at her as she buried herself back under the covers.

"Did you sleep okay? No nightmares?"

She pulled the blanket back down fully this time and a frown appeared on her.

"Actually, no, no nightmares. That's never happened before," she looked at him strangely, but he kept his face passive, although his wolf was practically purring in delight.

"I suppose I better get up, I need to feed my fathers, they're useless without me. I suppose you'll want feeding as well," she sighed and threw the blanket off herself, before standing up and going into the bathroom.

She exited fifteen minutes later dressed in a red cashmere jumper, a pair of white skinny jeans and red converse. She was running a towel through her hair. She walked over to her bedside table and picked up her wand. Paul hadn't moved from his place lounging on her bed.

"How did you do that?" he gestured to her clothes.

"I conjured it, Gamp's law states that anything but food can be conjured, as soon as you eat it, it would disappear from your stomach. But I technically summoned my clothing from my wardrobe," she shrugged. He blinked at her.

"Why do you always wear red?" he asked her. She sat down on the bed.

"I'm a Gryffindor, the mighty lion, red and gold," she spoke looking offended but he knew she was joking with him and he chuckled at her. "In all honesty that is why I wear red, it reminds me that I am a Gryffindor. Gryffindors are known for being rash, prideful, brave and chivalrous," she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I need a reminder of it; it's hard to get through every day without them by my side. We did everything together. Seven years we were inseparable, seven years we relied on each other, we covered each other's blind spots. There was always someone beside me," she said quietly. "I don't have that anymore, I have my fathers but it's not the same. I love them but they can take care of themselves. I was always taking care of Harry and Ron. I always had someone with me, I was never alone, I sometimes wished I was, but I never wanted for that to happen this way. Why did I have to be the one to survive? Why didn't I die with my best friends?" she looked up at him with a look of utter pain on her face and tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes.

Without hesitation he sat up and pulled her into him and she didn't put up a fight, immediately wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't have the answers you're looking for, Hermione, but I do know that you won't be alone again. They will always be someone beside you. Whether it's your fathers or one of the pack, you're one of us," that felt good to say out loud. "That's why we're fighting for you."

"I won't let any harm come to any of the pack, I would kill to protect you," she promised him and his chest swelled. "I've kind of adopted you, I do it a lot," he chuckled at her. "Whether you or the pack like it or not, I've brought you into my world and made you family and I protect my family."

"They'll be glad to hear that, they've become fond of you," he admitted. "Would you really kill for us?"

"Yes, it wouldn't be the first time, I'm not as good a person as you think. I've killed people."

"You were in a war, Hermione, it wasn't in cold blood. It was self defence," she reluctantly nodded. They stayed quiet for a little while, Hermione pulled against him and him holding her against him protectively.

"We should go and see what my fathers are up to," she reluctantly pulled away from him and stood up. She pointed her wand at herself and dried her hair, it falling in perfect sleek curls and he stared.

She then waved her wand summoning Paul's clothes from the night before. She waved her wand in his direction and he looked down in surprise as he was now clad in his trainers and jean shorts, still with the t-shirt he slept in on.

"Magic," she said lightly. "Come on, I'm hungry, which means you're starving," he chuckled at her and followed her out of her room.

"What's in there? I got a snout full last night and it's disgusting," he grimaced and she laughed at him.

"That's my potions lab."

"Potions lab?"

"Yeah, it's where I brew all my healing potions or creams. We have potions for most things. Healing, antidotes to many poisons and potions, cosmetics and sleeping. We have potions to confuse people, to make someone appear dead, to make people experience happiness, to relieve pain and anxiety, to make someone feel pain or insanity, to make you lucky, or stronger, older and younger, smarter, to increase your endurance, to enlarge and shrink things and to force you to tell the truth. We even have a potion that makes you an identical copy of someone for an hour."

"Everything that's impossible, got ya," he nodded. She laughed at him and he delighted in the sound.

"Almost everything is possible in the magical world. Teleportation, telekinesis, telepathy, shape-shifting, flying, levitating, conjuring things, transfiguration, predicting the future, giants, trolls, ogres, faires, ghosts... you name it, we've got it."

They entered the open planned room and Hermione looked around to see it empty. She walked over to the kitchen and found a note on the side.

 _Cub,_

 _We've gone exploring, we'll be back before dark, are your friends attending training tonight?_

 _Love Moony and Padfoot_

"Whose Moony and Padfoot?" he asked her as she read it aloud.

"Remus and Sirius, it's their nicknames, had them since they were fifteen. Moony because he's a werewolf and Sirius because he's a dog," she shrugged.

"Your fathers call you Cub and Snowflake?"

"Yes, Remus used to hate it when I called him Alpha, but he got used to it eventually. It's a sign of respect and love. All werewolf packs treat their Alpha with the upmost respect, whether they like them or not, agree with their actions or not. The Alpha makes the decisions and protects the pack. I'm Remus' cub. Sirius calls me Snowflake, he said it's because I'm unique, one of a kind like a snowflake, I'm delicate and gentle," she smiled softly. "Although I suppose it fits with my wolf form. So, are you coming to training tonight?"

"Yeah, the pack's coming."

She nodded. "Expecto Patronum," he watched as her face lit up in pure joy as her wolf appeared and ran around the room, before stopping in front of her.

"The pack will be attending training, The Cullens will likely be there too," she saw Paul bristle. "Is there anything you wish for me to make for dinner?" she sent off her wolf and it ran out the tent and disappeared.

"I know that neither the pack or Cullens get along, but you have to at least tolerate each other," she said gently and walking over to him, stopping in front of him. "They want to help protect me and they have been good to me. They are immune to my blood as well as my fathers, we are in no danger."

"They are dangerous, Hermione."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I have killed a vampire?"

"Maybe."

"I've killed two, in the Final Battle," she said honestly. "My fathers have each killed one. We have ways to defend ourselves against them, I will be safe, I promise you. The only one you have to worry about it Rosalie, but even she seems to like me now," she chuckled. "Please, Paul, just tolerate them. We have to work together."

"Don't expect me to be all chummy," he grumbled.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she grinned and he felt himself smile in return.

"Right then, time to make lunch and dinner, I won't have time tonight," she turned around and flicked her wand. He sat at the breakfast bar and watched as bowls and pots and pans, plates and food started flying around the room, and Hermione directed it to where she wanted it to go.

Paul jumped when a silver-blue dog landed on the counter in front of him, and it open its mouth to have Hermione's father's voice speak.

 _"_ _That's fine, Snowflake, the more the merrier. Anything you wish for dinner, just make sure you have some chocolate, Moony's still grumpy. Ow! I mean delightful as always. Ow! Will you stop hitting me?"_ the dog faded and Hermione was laughing.

"That's slightly weird," he commented amazed.

"You get used to it," she said still laughing.

She then set about preparing dinner, spelling knives to cut up the vegetables, spelling bottles of spices to season the lamb and cleaning as she went.

She placed a plate of spaghetti bolognaise in front of him and he smiled and ate as he watched her eat off her own plate as she continued to make dinner and he watched as she made sandwiches and she flicked her wand and they disappeared from view.

She was done an hour later.

"Right, I'm done," she waved her wand over the completed dishes and it glowed.

"What's that?"

"Stasis and Protective Charms. They stop the food from spoiling and they keep it warm, as well as keeping flies and other insects away from the food. It'll be as if I've just taken it out of the oven."

"That's handy."

"Tell me about it."

She flicked her wand and the dirty dishes were washing in the sink.

"So, what now?" he asked her.

"Well, I need to go see The Cullens, they should be back from school now," he growled lowly and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Paul," she said in a tone of warning and he groaned and she smiled victoriously. "I can handle vampires and I can apparate out of there before they even blink."

"Fine," he sighed. "I need to see the pack anyway, tell them the plan for tonight," she nodded. She put her wand in her pocket and then made sure all the candles were out and that she had her beaded bag. When they left the tent Hermione checked the wards.

"They're secure, do you want me to apparate you, it'll be quicker?"

"Okay, they'll likely be at First Beach," she nodded and took his hand. This time he prepared himself.

* * *

They landed with 'cracks' and Paul leaned over and placed his hands on his knees taking deep breaths, and Hermione rubbed his back.

When they landed the pack was sat on the sand ten feet away from them.

"Fucking hell," Jared cursed and jumped. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry," Hermione replied sheepishly. Jared, Quil, Embry, Leah, Sam, Seth, Jacob and surprisingly Collin and Brady were there.

"It's true, you're a witch," Collin said excitedly and she laughed at the thirteen year old. His appearance was the same as the other wolves, he was one of the shorter wolves, at six-foot, but far bigger than a regular thirteen year old. He had a muscled frame, though not as muscled as the others, the same for Brady, except their hair was longer and shaggier than the others.

"I guess this means you're wolves too, you kept that one quiet."

They grinned sheepishly.

"What was that?" Brady asked her. She looked at the pack, all of them curious.

"Apparition, it's basically teleportation."

"I'm doing fine by the way guys," Paul groaned and Hermione chuckled at him.

"You are actually, he didn't throw up or faint. I did my first time, and my second and my third," they laughed at her.

"Can all witches and wizards do this?" Seth asked her.

"Yes, once you become of age, seventeen, you are given lessons and then you have to have a license."

"Do you have a license?" Embry asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I do," she sniffed. "Not everything I do is illegal."

"But mostly."

"But mostly," she agreed and they laughed at her. She looked over to Jacob to see him glowering at her hand that was rubbing circles on Paul's back. She had to get to the bottom of their problem with each other.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah," he stood up.

"Right, I have to get going, I have to see The Cullens."

"They're dangerous, you shouldn't be alone with them," Jacob growled.

"Okay, I already got the speech from Paul, so listen carefully. I have killed two vampires in The Final Battle," they were surprised by the news.

"How?" Sam asked, looking at her small frame incredulously.

"I'll show you at training tonight, I've made dinner."

"Oh, you are a Goddess, I am starving," Quil exclaimed and she laughed at him.

"Training's not for another three hours," he frowned. "But," she dug into her beaded bag and pulled out a picnic basket, before enlarging it.

"Cool," Collin and Brady whispered.

She levitated the basket over to him. "I carry extra food with me as provisions. My bag has everything I need to survive on the run, my fathers each have one in case we get separated. However, I had a feeling you'd say you were starving so I packed it before coming here," she shrugged. "I best be going, if you're bringing Collin and Brady, don't enter the wards, you'll have to wait for me to add them. I'll see you later," she turned to Paul. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Hermione," he said softly.

"I do though; you have no idea what you have done for me. Thank you," she gave him a soft smile before turning on her spot and apparating, leaving a crack behind her.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob erupted as soon as she was gone and he stood, the pack quickly following to intervene, Leah kept Collin and Brady back.

"What was what?"

"Why is she thanking you, what did you do for her?"

"I helped her with her spirit animal," he replied calmly.

"What?" he snapped.

The wolves watched confused to see Palm calmer than they had ever seen him and Jacob was practically growling in rage. The roles reversed.

"Her spirit animal, the thing she called a patronus, they use them to communicate remember? She hasn't been able to see hers in eight months. They are made to appear by a happy memory, but every memory she had was tainted, so I helped her and now she can see it. I've never seen anything like it," he shook his head. "They can speak too, it's weird," he grimaced. "You expect to hear a bark and a human voice speaks instead."

"What exactly did you do to help her?"

He ignored him. "We need to talk," he said to Sam.

"About?"

"I imprinted," Jacob immediately stopped growling and everyone gawked at him.

"You imprinted?" Sam spoke.

"I did," he grinned.

"Who is it? Do we know her?"

"Yes."

"Then who is it?" Jared rolled his eyes.

"It's Hermione."

"That's impossible," Sam whispered.

"I swear, I imprinted."

Jacob erupted and he started to shake. Paul immediately changed, not caring for his clothes and Jacob shifted and lunged at him. Paul jumped out of the way of the slightly bigger wolf.

The others stayed back, watching in shock. Jacob lunged at Paul this time smashing into him and knocking him to the ground. Jacob pinned him under his weight and kept snapping at him, trying to bite into him. Paul somehow wriggled out from under him and got up, but to the amazement of everyone, he just stood there, he wasn't fighting back.

Jacob went to lunge a third time, but stopped himself.

He could see through the mind link the moment Paul had imprinted on Hermione. He felt everything change for Paul, just like it had for him. She was in his every thought. He heard Hermione screaming and saw Paul running to her. He saw Hermione begging Paul to stop her from drinking what was in her hand. He saw her tell him how she had almost killed herself and how she became addicted to a sleeping drug. He saw them talking about their pasts.

He saw them in a meadow and Paul kissing her. He saw how happy Hermione was when she made her wolf appear and he had to admit it was pretty awesome. He saw them go back to her room and sleep. He saw them talking and Hermione crying after she came out of the bathroom.

And then he turned and ran away into the woods, where they all kept spare clothing which they had hidden in case of emergency or accidental phases.

Paul looked at Sam and then turned and ran into the woods himself. He returned ten minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and trainers.

"Why did he stop?" Sam immediately asked.

"Because he saw everything through the mind link. He saw I was telling the truth, I imprinted on Hermione."

"That's not possible," Embry said surprised.

"But it's true," he walked over to the remains of his clothing and sighed.

"The shirt I was wearing, Hermione leant it to me, it was Harry's."

"Maybe she can fix it, she's a witch," Leah offered, in a rare moment of kindness.

"I don't think it's repairable, she's going to be so upset."

"Forget the damn shirt a minute, tell us exactly what happened," Sam spoke.

Paul turned around and walked over to them, sitting down and the rest of the pack joined him and Quil opened the picnic basket and everyone looked at him.

"What?" he mumbled with a sandwich half stuffed into his mouth. "You know you all want a sandwich too," they rolled their eyes at him but did take a sandwich from the basket.

"Explain," Sam ordered.

Jacob walked out of the woods and made his way over to them, also wearing jeans and trainers.

"I saw it," he said sitting down. "He's telling the truth, I felt everything, it felt exactly like how I felt when I imprinted."

"How did it happen?"

"I switched shifts with Embry and I heard screaming," Paul spoke.

"I heard it too; I was half a mile away from their tent," Embry cut in.

"What happened?" Seth asked quickly.

"Nightmare. I ran to her, I thought she was being attacked and I went into her tent. There was no one there and I found Hermione in her room. When she saw me she begged me to stop her from drinking the potion in her hand. I did stop her and I stayed with her. After a while I changed back and she told me some things," he frowned. "She's keeping a lot from us."

"I don't blame her, she's been through a war and she's still under threat," Quil said.

"You don't understand. After the war Hermione couldn't cope with the death of her friends and family, you saw the way she was with the red heads, they were her family, her pack," he said trying to get the message across. "She lost almost everyone. She tried to kill herself," the only sounds that could be heard were the sea and several gasps.

"What?" Seth whispered.

"She tried to kill herself," Paul said looking down at the sand. "She stopped eating, talking, sleeping, in the end she drank poison. She was rushed to hospital. Her fathers and friends refused to admit her onto the psychiatric ward and took her home. She became addicted to that Sleeping Potion she's mentioned. She's only allowed to take it once a month, otherwise she'll become addicted again. She begged me help her. We talked about her past and then she took me to a meadow, she'd seen it in Seth's thoughts. We talked and she told me about her wolf. I kissed her and then I imprinted."

They were staring at him.

"How's that even possible?" Embry spoke out loud. "Two wolves imprinting on the same girl?"

"And why did it take Jacob looking at her and Paul kissing her?" Jared threw in.

"I said she was special," Paul spoke shrugging. "I've said since day one that she would be a part of our lives. Maybe my wolf could sense it, that she was my imprint. She was different, she calms me, I've never felt so..."

"Non-volatile?"

"No longer a volcano?"

"Not going to phase?"

"Rip someone's head off?"

"Piss off," Paul said scowling and they laughed at him.

"Maybe it's because she's a witch," they stopped laughing and turned to look at Collin.

"What did you say, Pipsqueak?"

He scowled at the name. "I said, maybe it's because she's a witch. She's different, she has magic," they all looked thoughtful.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

AN: Obviously the time difference for this is an issue, so let's just imagine the Harry Potter time line happened later, to coincide with Eclipse – 2006, so the characters were born eight years later, 1987-88. Also, I have changed the timeline for Twilight and New Moon, as well as a few others things, let's just go with it though.

As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **Q &A**

Okay everyone, as you can likely tell, updates have slowed down. Schools are now back in session and I'm back at work meaning updates will be slower than before, but I am still aiming to post 2 updates a week. Some stories may not get chapter updates every time due to my muse being uncooperative or my work schedule being hard to work around.

* * *

 **Wednesday 8th October 2006**

Hermione landed with a crack on the dirt road leading to The Cullen's house. She walked up the road and before she could make her way up the steps and ring the bell, the door was opened and she was pulled inside.

"I've been waiting all day for you to arrive," Alice said crushing her in a hug.

"Alice, can't breathe."

"Sorry," she jumped back, and then she dragged her into the living room and she greeted everyone.

"I can't believe you're a witch _and_ a wolf," Emmet laughed.

"I haven't always been a wolf spirit," she replied.

"You haven't?" Edward asked intrigued.

"No, I used to be an otter. A witch or wizard's spirit animal can change when a person has gone through a significant emotional change or a difficult time."

"Also know as war," Jasper muttered and she nodded.

"Will you show us some magic? Real magic, no parlour tricks," Emmet asked.

"What do you expect me to do, pull a rabbit out of a hat?" they chuckled. "I'll do some tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Training."

"What will we see?" Jasper asked sitting up.

"Duelling, you'll see how we fight in battle," she shrugged. "Any questions about magic?"

"Healing, what can you heal?" Carlisle immediately asked and she smiled.

"We can heal far more than Muggles. We have a cure for the common cold, but it takes a day to take affect or you can take a potion when you have symptoms and it'll clear it up," he looked amazed. "We have creams and potions that heal cuts, burns and abrasions. We have potions that replenish blood, so there is no need for a blood transfusion. We have potions that can re-grow bones entirely; potions that can help restore the minds of the elderly, potions that can eliminate paralysis, depending on the damage. We even have a hangover potion and a sobriety potion."

"Why aren't these brought here and given to the..."

"Muggles?" he nodded. "A few reasons actually, the first being that after the witch trials, Magical folk and Muggles were at war. They hated each other. As a result a treaty was brought into place, The Statutory of Secrecy. This sealed the Wizarding and Muggle World off from each other. All knowledge of magic was wiped from the minds of Muggles and we retreated to our own world, our own communities. If we introduce our healing methods, it will break the treaty and a war will surely happen because Muggles are scared of us, of what we can do. Secondly, Muggle and Magical DNA is different. I am still human, but my blood has magic in it. Magical healing can only be done on those with magic in their blood, and to be honest, there isn't a lot after the war. Thousands of Muggleborns and Half-bloods were murdered, killing off generations of magic to come. The healing would be ineffective," she explained. He looked disappointed, but nodded.

"Dragons," Emmet exclaimed. "Tell me about dragons," he grinned.

"They breathe fire," she rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't even be able to get near one, Charlie on the other hand..."

"Charlie?" Esme asked.

"He's the second eldest son of The Weasleys. Before the war he was a dragon tamer. We have hidden reserves around the world, protecting and nursing injured dragons back to health before they are released again. Like I've mentioned before, they're protected because it's hard to breed them."

"Have there been other wars?"

"Yes, Jasper, there have. There was the Goblin Rebellions, there have been a number of these throughout history, but the most known are 1612, 1752 and 1894, the most volatile. There was the Giant Wars, which took place between 1815 and 1821. There was Gellert Grindelwald; he was defeated in 1945, by Albus Dumbledore. He believed that those that possessed magic were better than those that did not. He wanted to dissolve The Statutory of Secrecy and rule over Muggles as the superior species. He mainly kept to Europe, staying away from Britain. It lasted for years, until he was defeated. The First Wizarding War was Voldemort, you already know about him. He was defeated by Harry Potter at the age of one. The Second Wizarding War was once again Voldemort, he was killed by Harry Potter at the age of seventeen," she whispered sadly.

"Why aren't you afraid of us?" Rosalie asked her, changing the subject.

"I know you won't hurt me, my blood doesn't appeal to you for a start. You have been nothing but kind to me and you're not actually that dangerous."

Emmet snorted.

"I have magic that can knock you flat on your back before you could even blink. I can disappear and reappear miles away within the blink of an eye. And now I can shift into a wolf too, pretty handy," she said.

He smirked at her. "Want to test that theory?"

"At training tonight, where we won't ruin Esme's lovely couch," Esme smiled at her for that. "Now, I've been meaning to ask you something, what where you doing in the woods the night I found you, there's no point in lying to me either, I'll know, I have the ability to read minds too and I won't hesitate to do it."

"She plays dirty," Emmet laughed.

They proceeded to tell her about the previous year, Victoria and Seattle.

"I know about the Volturi," she nodded. "They're referenced in some of my books, it's interesting they haven't done anything about the attacks in Seattle, unless they already know and don't deem it important enough yet, or, they have allowed it."

"They wouldn't do that," Carlisle frowned.

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, something big is going to happen and it's going to happen soon. I can feel it; I've gotten quite good at spotting danger."

"I'm sure you have," Jasper said quietly.

"I'll help you with this Victoria problem, you're helping me with mine, so I'll return the favour."

"It's too dang..."

"Edward Cullen, if you say it's too dangerous I will show you exactly what I am capable of," she glared at him as her hair started sparking. The others chuckled when he nodded quietly.

"I can put wards around Swan's house, I can place barriers around her house stopping her from getting in; it'll protect anyone inside the house."

"That'll be very helpful, thank you," Esme spoke.

"As for the Seattle problem, we'll just have to monitor the situation. Better yet, have a look. I need to head into Seattle anyway."

"What for?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I need some more potion ingredients, Seattle is the only Wizarding Community for miles." she shrugged.

"But you're in hiding, what if someone see's you?"

"I can cast glamour charms, change my hair and eye colour, change my voice, my height, my nose. I can do anything I need to do to alter my appearance so no one will recognise me."

"Why don't you do this all the time then?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"I can't, the spells wear off after a few hours, I'll have to keep recasting them and my magical signature is traceable, they will know it's me as soon as they catch my trail. Might as well stay me, I'm going to be tracked and there's nothing I can do. The wards around the tent will keep anyone out for a little while, before they are eventually dismantled and we have given ourselves a good few months," she shrugged. "They'll find me and then we fight."

"You seem too calm about this," Jasper noted.

"If I die, I die. At least I'll be with my family in the afterlife."

"There's no such thing," Emmet scoffed.

"There is," Hermione said without hesitation. "What do you think ghosts are? They are spirits that didn't let go when they should have and are grounded to Earth. The afterlife does exist, at least for magical folk."

"How can you talk about dying so freely?" Alice whispered.

She shrugged. "I've been expecting to die since I met Harry Potter to be honest. I'm the only surviving member of 'The Golden Trio' and I hate that I'm left alone. It's wrong being here without them by my side. Without them arguing over whether Ron cheated at Wizard's Chess or if Harry said Ron deserved to be attacked by birds," her eyes had glazed over.

"Hermione, what's Wizard's Chess?" Edward asked her, dragging her out of her memories.

"Oh right, I brought you a set," she dug into her bag and pulled it out and set it up on the table for them.

"It moves itself, you command it and it'll do it. I think it's barbaric," she scrunched her nose up.

"Why?" Esme asked.

"Jasper, Edward?" they both shrugged and turned to the chessboard.

Jasper moved his first piece, a pawn and Edward moved his knight. It was several minutes later when Jasper's queen, took Edward's knight. They watched as the queen stood from her chair, picked it up and hit the knight over the head, sending the piece off the board and smashing against the floor in pieces.

"That's why," Hermione sighed.

Jasper, Emmet and Edward looked at each other with grins.

"Awesome," they all said and she shook her head at them.

Hermione then looked at Alice with her head cocked.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked and everyone turned to her.

"There's something different about you," Hermione frowned. "I've never noticed it before, but I can see it now," she tilted her head the other way.

"What?"

"A slight glow," she mused. "Do you happen to have an ability?"

"How did you know that?" Carlisle asked.

"I can see it, it's in her aura. What is it?"

"I can see various outcomes of the future, only seeing the true outcome when the person has made a decision," Hermione's eyes widened and she stood up.

"What is it?" Esme asked confused.

"Alice, don't move," Hermione said and she took out her wand and pointed it at Alice.

She started waving it in complicated motions and muttering under her breath. When she finished a tiny green ball of light, the size of a golf ball appeared.

"What is that?"Jasper asked worriedly.

"Oh, Alice, I'm sorry," Hermione said sadly.

"What is it?" she asked frowning.

"It's your magical signature," she said softly. "Or what used to be your magical signature, it's dead now."

"I don't have a magical signature."

"You do."

"Are you saying that before Alice's transformation she was a witch, like you?" Carlisle seemed to understand her.

"I am," she said and the room was plunged into silence. "This ball of light isn't large enough to be a witch, and the colour's off too. I'm betting you were a Squib, but you still had enough magic in you to give you some magical ability. Not enough to cast spells, but to receive visions. Did you have visions before you changed?"

"Yes, I was put into a mental institution before I was changed."

"I am sorry Alice, the results indicate that you were a Squib, but not just any Squib, a Squib with Seer abilities. Seers are quite rare in the Wizarding World. It can't be forced, a child has to be born with the ability, but it isn't hereditary, no one knows how or why they get their abilities, they just do. You were a Seer before changing and therefore you have brought that through with you, the vampire venom in your system magnifying your power," they all stared shocked. "It's rare though, only fifty percent of the magical population are appealing to vampires. Thirty-four percent that are bitten die because vampires can't control themselves, ten percent die because the venom kills the victim, four percent actually change, one percent are affected by the venom in some way but survive, and the final one percent survive. You're part of that four percent, Alice, although that might be because you were a Squib and your magic wasn't strong enough to fight the venom off," she shrugged.

"Does that mean that my parents were magical?" she whispered.

"Yes, what was your name and where do you originate from?"

"Mary Alice Brandon, Mississippi."

"I'll do some research, I have a few books that contain the family trees of the Wizarding World. Mostly Europe, but I'm sure I have one for the United States as well, I'll see what I can find for you."

They all stared at her shocked. She then turned to look at Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock," she frowned. "Where do you originate from?"

"Houston, why?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Both my fathers and I have heard that name before, but we can't remember where we've heard it," she shrugged. "What did you do before meeting The Cullens?"

"I was a part of the Southern Vampire War," he admitted. Her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Of course," she hit herself in the forehead. "Why didn't I piece it together before? Now I know where I've heard your name. In school, in History of Magic class, Jasper Whitlock is one of the most feared vampires in the Southern Vampire Wars, you were the second in command for Maria Rivera, you were..."

"What did you just say?" Jasper said quickly.

"You were second in command for Maria Rivera," she said confused.

"How did you know that?"

"You're mentioned in some of my books and..."

"No, how did you know her name? I spent decades with her and only ever learned her first name."

Hermione frowned. "She's mentioned in my books, you're far more famous in my world though," he was surprised by that. "Her name is Maria Rivera, she was turned in 1793 at the age of nineteen, her former coven was destroyed by another in 1861. As revenge she started her own army of newborns to track down the coven. That's all I know. There's far more information written about you, I'm not sure if it's true though," she shrugged.

"I can't believe I'm mentioned in a book," he said amazed.

"More than one. Vampire Tales, A Vampire's Monologue, Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst Vampires and Voyages with Vampires, ignore the last one though, it's utter bollocks," they gawked at her and Emmet's laughter boomed throughout the house. "What? It is. It was written by Gilderoy Lockhart. He was my Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor my second year. He was useless. He ended up in St. Mungo's, six years ago because he tried to wipe Harry and Ron's memories, instead the spell backfired and he can't even remember his own name now," she shrugged. "He deserved it though; he was a right nasty piece of work. He wiped people's minds and stole credit for everything they had accomplished, but because they couldn't remember they couldn't do anything about it, he was a fraud."

"Is anyone else mentioned in your books?" Edward asked.

"Victoria isn't," she answered knowing that's why he had asked. "Carlisle, maybe under the animal diet section, you can have a look if you want."

"At your books?" Jasper looked far too happy and she laughed. "Yes, I'll have the wards removed around the tamer books, you'll likely get through a lot of them whilst the pack eat their dinner."

Rosalie growled.

Hermione's attention snapped to her. "Don't go snarling," Hermione scolded. "They don't particularly like you either, but they have agreed to tolerate you. You are not just helping to protect me, and my fathers, you will need protecting also, as will the pack. We all have to work together in order to make sure there are no blind spots. Blind spots get you killed and that's all fine and dandy for those with practically indestructible bodies, but us humans bleed. Hell, I bruise just thinking about getting hit with a Flipendo."

Emmet laughed at her.

"What's a Flipendo?" he asked her.

"It's a jinx that knocks you back, if you put enough force behind it, it will send you flying back a good ten feet and if there's a tree behind you, it'll hurt. Well, maybe not for you, but for everyone else it'll be painful."

"We will agree to work with the pack," Esme said with a smile and looking at her children expectantly and they all mumbled their agreements.

"Thank you."

"Any other witchy spells that will hurt?" Emmet asked.

"Thousands," she didn't specify. "Now, it's getting dark. My father's will be back soon, so I better head home and make sure everything is set."

"Where are your fathers?" Esme asked politely.

"Exploring the woods, we each do it a few times a day. When we are found, it will be best if we know our surroundings."

"A home court advantage," Jasper agreed, nodding thoughtfully. "You'll be able to use your environment against them."

"Exactly, we've created a map. So far we've found a stream, a cave which we haven't yet explored, a few fallen trees which are helpful and a few tunnels dug by animals which we can use as well."

"How?" Jasper asked intrigued.

"We can set traps in the tunnels, spells that react to a certain pressure or at a certain time. We can shrink things down and hide them or use some of our Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products."

"The what?" Rosalie frowned.

"Fred and George Weasley, I've spoken about them before."

She nodded. "The mischief twins."

Hermione smiled sadly. "I was always on their case and giving them detentions, but after my parents died, they were the only people apart from my fathers that could make me laugh. Whilst everyone else was focused on Harry and the war, the twins took time out of their schedule to just sit with me, even if it was in silence. We became a lot closer, I grew up with them. Mrs Weasley practically raised me, so I've always seen them as brothers of sorts, but after my parents, everything changed," they nodded and stayed silent. "The twins left school without graduating to set up their shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I remember going there the summer before sixth year, it was one of the most magical places I had seen," she smiled widely. "Whilst the rest of the alley was dark and gloomy, their shop was the beacon of light. People didn't want to leave their homes in fear, yet they did just to get a glimpse of their shop. They are the most famous brand of joke products in Europe. Not only do they do joke products, but they are so ingenious, they even have their own line of beauty products and they secretly made defence items for The Order to use during battle."

"You speak of them fondly," Carlisle noted.

"Yes," she whispered sadly. "They are two of the most amazing people I have ever met. They were the happiness in the war. When they went into hiding they set up this radio station called Potter Watch, they informed civilians of the goings on in the war. Those that had been captured, those that had gone missing, those that had been rescued, those that had died. It was the only connection we had to home, and thanks to them, we knew which areas to stay away from. They likely saved our lives more than once."

"I'm sure you'll see them again someday," Esme said softly.

"George, maybe I will. Fred is likely dead, when I left he had been crushed under a wall at the Final Battle, their older brother Percy had died instantly. Ginny, Ron and Mr and Mrs Weasley died too. The rest of the Weasleys went into hiding," she whispered, sadness creeping in and Jasper made a grunting sound.

Hermione looked up alarmed.

"I'm sorry, I'll see you later. Just wait outside the wards and I'll collect you," she stood and turned on her heel, apparating out of the house.

Jasper immediately felt relief.

"That poor child," Esme whispered.

"She's not a child, she's a soldier and a survivor," Jasper corrected.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

AN: Obviously the time difference for this is an issue, so let's just imagine the Harry Potter time line happened later, to coincide with Eclipse – 2006, so the characters were born eight years later, 1987-88. Also, I have changed the timeline for Twilight and New Moon, as well as a few others things, let's just go with it though.

As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **Q &A**

Irianna Marie – It's not as difficult as I thought it might be. Each of my stories has a different plot, and although some of them share characters, their relationships are different. I have planned out what is set to happen in each story and I am easily able to distinguish between stories and plot lines. It's a miracle that I am able to do so without writing information into one story that belongs in another. I imagine that since I have been working on these stories for the past four months before even posting, I am well acquainted with the stories, and I am able to tell which chapter belongs to which story rather easily, just from the nicknames used, or the relationships involved. The Witch and The Hunters is the easiest as they do not involve any characters from Twilight, my three Twilight crossovers, are slightly more difficult.

* * *

 **Wednesday 8th October 2006**

"Hermione!" she heard Paul's voice call as he stepped into the tent.

She turned and smiled at him.

"Hey," she greeted and he smiled at her widely.

"The others are waiting outside."

"Let's go and get them then."

Together they walked out of the tent and Hermione stepped through the wards, appearing.

"Whoa," Brady and Collin said and she chuckled at them.

"You haven't seen anything yet," she replied.

"Sam said you live here, but I don't see anything," Collin frowned.

"That's because I have magic protecting my home, it will stop anyone I don't want to from getting in. In order for you to get through, I need you to give me your finger," they didn't hesitate. "I'm going to make a small cut, but it won't hurt," she lifted her wand just as The Cullens arrived and she saw the pack immediately stiffen and move closer to her. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow and the others looked confused at the two thirteen year olds, as far as they were aware, there were only eight wolves, not ten.

"Giving them access through the wards," she replied shrugging.

"Do we get access?"

"I'm sorry, but no, I can't give you access. These are blood wards, only those whose blood I key into them can have access; since vampires don't bleed you can only get access if you are with a resident of the tent, myself or my fathers. If I could give you access I would," she said softly.

She didn't notice the smug looks the pack sent The Cullens, two of the wolves in particular looked very happy.

"Okay, a small cut," she made a small cut on their fingers and stepped away. She started waving her wand in a complicated gesture. "Wipe your blood against the ground," they bent down and did as she asked. The ground glowed before it disappeared and they stood up to see their fingers healed. "Step forward," she said and the pack did. "Same drill as last time," she said to The Cullens, and they all touched and stepped through the wards.

"That wasn't there before," Brady said confused.

"You live in a tent?" Collin frowned.

"Have a look inside," she gestured to the tent. They looked at each other and shrugged, running straight for the tent.

"AWESOME!" they yelled from inside and Hermione laughed, the pack and Cullens chuckling.

Brady came running out. "It's bigger on the inside!" he exclaimed excitedly and then he ran back in.

Hermione smiled sadly. "The innocence of youth," she whispered. "Okay, let's go in."

They all entered the tent to see the boys laughing as a dog ran around them in circles.

"You have a dog?" Collin grinned.

"No, I have a father, Sirius," they looked confused, before their attention went back to the dog that suddenly turned into a man.

They looked intimidated by him and stepped back slightly, but he gave them a large, cheesy grin and they seemed to relax.

"You're just like us," Brady said.

"That I am, Pup," Sirius grinned. "Except I don't turn into a giant wolf, just a large dog. Hermione on the other hand, you know, come to think of it, I haven't seen your form yet," he frowned.

"Later," she promised. "Collin, Brady, this is my other father, Remus," she gestured to him as he entered the room. He smiled at them.

"Are you like us too?" Collin asked him.

"Not exactly, I'm a werewolf."

"Cool," they both whispered and Remus shook his head chuckling.

"Okay, before training we'll have dinner, it's all done. Just let me deactivate the wards on some of the books, and we'll eat."

Hermione walked over to the bookcases and started muttering under her breath and waving her wand in circles, arches and waves. The bookcases glowed neon red, before fading.

She turned around to face everyone. "Okay, I have deactivated the wards on the books that won't cause injury. If you feel a tingle or electric shock, you can't touch the book because it's warded and it is warded because it will likely kill you," she said seriously and they all gawked at her.

"Let's eat," she made her way over to the table and the other's followed. Hermione and her fathers levitated the food onto the table, much to the amazement of Collin and Brady, and they all sat and ate, conversation flowing without incidence and Hermione answering all questions put to her.

"So you actually fly on brooms?" Sam asked amused.

"Well, I'm rubbish at it, terrified actually, call me crazy, but I like my feet on the ground. Not dangling two hundred feet above the ground where I can plummet to my death."

Remus chuckled. "She's a lot better than she was before, she couldn't even command her broom into her hand. All you have to do is stand over it and say 'up'," she scowled at him. "Flying classes were the only thing Hermione failed."

"Shut up and I didn't fail, I passed," she muttered, crossing her arms in front of her childishly.

"Barely," Sirius laughed.

They smirked at her. "I don't need to fly, it's not like I play Quidditch."

"What's Quidditch?" Emmet piped up from across the room, everyone turned to face him. "There's several books about it over here."

"It's a sport," Sirius answered.

"You have sports?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course we do, Quidditch is the most popular. We even have our own leagues and World Cup, it's the equivalent of the Superbowl and the Olympics combined," they looked at her amazed.

"What is Quidditch? How do you play?" Jared asked her, before Emmet could. They were staring at her expectantly.

"It's basically baseball, basketball and dodgeball all wrapped up in one game, and it all takes place two hundred feet in the air on brooms," they stared at her. "There are four different balls played at the same time. The first if the quaffle, this is essentially the basket ball. Then there is two bludgers, these are basically dodgeballs, but they can cause broken bones and they can knock you off your broom, they're not pleasant. Then there's the final ball, the golden snitch, this is smaller than a golf ball and it has wings and flies around the pitch faster than anything you've seen. If you blink you miss it. There are seven players on a team. The first is the Keeper, he guards the hoops. The next players are the Chasers. The Chasers are the only players beside the Keepers that are allowed to touch the quaffle and they have to get it through the hoop to win the points, there are three of them. The next players are the Beaters, there are two of them. The Beaters' job is to protect their team mates from bludgers with their bats, as well as try to distract or knock members of the opposing team from their brooms. The final player is the Seeker. The Seeker has to find the golden snitch and catch it, only the Seeker is allowed to touch the snitch, if it is caught it is worth one hundred and fifty points, a quaffle through the hoop is worth ten. The game is only over when the snitch is caught or it is agreed upon by both Captains."

They looked amazed and excited.

"What if the snitch isn't caught?" Seth asked.

"Then you don't stop playing," Sirius answered. "The longest match on record lasted for three months before the snitch was finally caught. They had to keep swapping out players every few hours so they could rest and eat," they gawked.

"That is awesome, I think I may have a new favourite sport," Emmet grinned.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You haven't even seen it."

"But it sounds awesome," he argued.

"I have memories from school, there were four teams, one for each house and they played matches. Gryffindor won the Quidditch house cup my third, fifth and sixth year. I even have memories from the Quidditch World Cup, that I was dragged to see, that was four years ago. Ireland won," Hermione shrugged. "That's a lot of Quidditch matches. There's a few good ones too."

"Like?" Jared probed.

"Well, in school Harry was scouted his first year, he was the youngest Seeker in a century. Fred and George were Beaters, they were amazing. Harry's first ever game, he jumped off his broom to catch the snitch and he hit the ground," Esme gasped.

"He missed?" Seth sounded disappointed.

Hermione burst out laughing and she shook her head. "No, he only bloody caught it in his mouth, everyone thought he was going to be sick, and then he just spits it out and catches it, before holding it up for everyone to see."

"Any more?" Collin bounced in his seat.

"My third year, Harry caught the snitch in five minutes, it was the shortest game of Quidditch in history. No one even scored, just a straight win."

"Awesome!"

"Don't forget the time Harry cursed Malfoy," Remus put in smirking and she laughed.

"I could never forget."

"What happened?" Jasper asked amused by her reaction.

"Harry was affected by the dementors, they were drawn to him and he always fainted. Malfoy and his lackeys made fun of him and so Alpha was teaching him to cast the Patronus Charm to defend himself against the dementors. One turned up during a match and Harry panicked and cast the spell. It turns out, Malfoy and his lackeys had flown onto the pitch and were dressed as a dementor, they were in the hospital wing for a few days and got detention for a month, it was brilliant," she grinned and they laughed at her.

"You're missing out the part where later in the year, you broke Malfoy's nose."

"You did what?" Alice asked surprised.

Hermione grinned sheepishly. "I may have punched Malfoy in the nose and broke it," they stared disbelievingly before laughing and Paul gave her a proud look.

They went back to eating before they were later distracted by Emmet yelling profanities. They looked over to see him wrestling with a book that had teeth and it was snapping at him, trying to bite his face.

In all honesty, Emmet had super strength so he could've easily detained the book, he was likely just panicking and shocked beyond belief that a book was trying to eat him and forgot that fact.

They all stared before they burst out laughing.

Hermione and Remus immediately ran over to him and pushed him away from the book. Remus dived on the book, trapping it against the floor and he was dragged along the floor as the book tried to escape.

Everyone was in hysterics with their eyes watering at this point.

Hermione jumped over the table and ran over to Remus. She dived onto the floor to help pin it down. She then lifted her hand and rubbed it over the spine of the book.

"Shh, there's a good book," she cooed and the book purred before quietly settling down.

"What the hell was that?" Emmet asked looking horrified. The laughter slowly subsided.

Hermione and Remus got up off the floor, both looking a little tousled and Hermione held the book in her arm, still stroking the spine as the book purred.

"That's a good Monster Book of Monsters," she cooed again and the book visibly shivered in her hands and let out a growling noise that was obviously one of joy.

"This is the Monster Book of Monsters, she's a little temperamental."

"Temperamental? It almost took my head off; you didn't tell me books moved."

"She wouldn't have hurt you," she sniffed. "You didn't ask if they could move, she isn't a dangerous book if you know how to handle her. And you wanted to wrestle a dragon," she scoffed. "You can't even handle a harmless book."

"Harmless? It almost took my head off!" he exclaimed. Rosalie was laughing and everyone else was smirking.

"She did not."

"Stop calling it a she, it's a book," the book growled loudly and Emmet took a step back.

"She has feelings," Hermione sniffed. She then turned around and walked back over to the table and sat down, the book on the table beside her and she continued to stroke the spine, the book shivered, its four eyes fluttering closed.

"That's a little weird," Embry commented. "Do all of your books try to maim?" he smirked.

"No, only some," she nodded and they chuckled. "Not all of our books move, or kill. But some, you should see the books containing weather magic."

Sirius whistled. "Those can be a right pain in the arse," he nodded in agreement.

"I once opened a book based on the element of water, I almost flooded the entire school library," Remus admitted.

"I can imagine Madam Pince's reaction," she winced. "In my fourth year, I opened a book based on dragons, the image of the dragon breathed actual fire, it almost set my hair ablaze," they laughed at her shocked. "Oh, my fifth year, I opened a book in Sirius' library based on magical creatures, and there was a spirit inside. It took days to catch it and put it back."

"Good times, good times," Sirius sighed.

"Good times?" Hermione said incredulously. She honestly questioned his sanity sometimes. "The bloody menace glued all of the furniture in my bedroom to the ceiling, it turned Mr Weasley into a gold fish and it put fire whiskey in Mrs Weasley's stew, so that everyone ended up drunk. Not to mention the fact that it set fire to Tonks' robes, put a Lust Potion in Snape's cup of tea, and, it hid Remus' chocolates," they all gawked.

"It was a shame he had to go," Sirius said sadly.

"Sometimes I question your sanity," she eyed him carefully and everyone chuckled, when he gave her a cheesy grin.

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"I beg to differ."

"I second that," Remus raised his hand slightly.

"You're just jealous you're not as pretty as me," he flicked his hair behind his shoulder and batted his eyes.

"Is there something in your eye?" Hermione asked innocently and everyone cracked up laughing.

"The more time I spend with you, the more I like you," Jared grinned.

"Not so bad yourself, Kid," Sirius winked.

"Oi! Stop flirting with teenagers," Remus said.

"Relax, Moony, I'm a taken wizard," he flung his arm around his shoulders and Hermione laughed.

"Lupine Lawlessness: Why Lycanthropes Don't Deserve to Live, Emerett Picardy," Alice's tinkling voice cut through the chatter as they ate dessert.

"What?" Hermione said quickly.

"That's what this book says. Lupine Lawlessness: Why Lycanthropes Don't Deserve to Live, Emerett Picardy."

Hermione immediately stood and stormed over to Alice, she took the book from her and with a fierce glare, she walked over to the fireplace and threw it in, watching in satisfaction as the flames greedily took the offering.

"Hermione, you shouldn't have done that?" Remus said quietly.

"No, I should've practiced my curses on it instead," she growled. "How the bloody hell did that book even get in here? Is there any more prejudiced bullshite in these bookcases?" she stormed back over to the bookcases and her eyes flickered over each title.

"I'm going to change," Remus muttered and he stood and made his way out of the room, as everyone watched in silence.

"Snowflake," Sirius spoke softly. "You won't find anything, there are thousands of books there, it's why we missed it," he stood from the table and made his way over to her. The pack soon followed, leaving the table and moving closer.

"He is not a monster. He is a human being, and if there is ever a person that deserves to have a life, he is one of them. He has never hurt anyone. He is terrified of himself. He hates himself because bastards like Emerett Picardy have done nothing but say how he is a monster," she spat. Hermione's hair started sparking, her eyes filled with fire, things in the room started rattling.

"What's happening?" Brady asked, his tone worried. Hermione immediately snapped her attention to the two youngest wolves and saw their scared expressions.

She got control of herself and things stopped shaking as she calmed down.

"He is not a monster. He is a good and kind man that deserves far better than the treatment he gets," she whispered, looking at her father tiredly.

"I know, Snowflake, I know."

"It just makes me so mad to see him hurting because of what people say about him. A werewolf is not who he is, he is Remus, just Remus."

"I know," he pulled her to him, wrapping her in a protective hug and he rocked them slightly. No one dared speak after what they had witnessed, they had never seen her so angry.

"I'm going to change," she whispered and pulled away from him, walking out of the room.

"What just happened?" Sam asked, looking at Sirius warily.

"That was Hermione's magic getting out of control. When a magical child is born, they will have outbursts of magic usually from the age of five to eleven. These outbursts aren't controlled and they are caused by emotions. My first act of magic was to set my mother's robes on fire," he grinned. "Merlin, I hated that woman," he sighed. "Anyway, when you turn eleven you are taken for your wand, this wand will be yours, it is made for you. The wand picks the wizard, not the other way around. The wand will channel your magic, stopping outbursts and controlling it. If you are feeling an emotion strongly enough, you may still have an outburst, particularly if you are a powerful wizard or witch. Hermione is. She is one of the most powerful witches I have ever come across. Her emotions are tied into her magic. She seems to be most affected by happiness and anger."

They stared at him.

"Now, I'll you warn you all because I may not get the chance again. Hermione's magic is unstable at the moment."

"Why?" Edward frowned.

"She has been through a war, she has watched the people she loved and cared for die. Family, friends, professors, and students she went to school with. She struggled after the war. But also her transformation affects her magic. It is extremely difficult to become an Animagus; it takes a lot of magical energy. The magic is taken from our magical core; it's what keeps us alive. Now that she has completed her transformation, her body is working to right itself, that will take a few months, so until then you'll have to be careful around her. As long as she continues to use magic to stop a build up and she is able to get her magic to continue flowing around her body, she will be fine, just don't piss her off. The House of Black has always been known for our madness and insanity, due to the inbreeding. Hermione Black's temper is a scary thing, I think people even refer to it now as 'Seeing Black'," he chuckled and they stared disbelievingly.

Hermione and Remus both walked back into the room, Remus with his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione was wearing a black top, a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and black trainers, Remus wore a grey jumper, a grey pair of tracksuit bottoms and white trainers. Sirius always did training in his regular clothing.

"What's a Mudblood?" Collin asked innocently, noticing the scar on her arm. The room was deadly quiet as Hermione flinched violently.

"I assume the boys told you everything about me," they nodded at her. "It's a very bad name for someone with my blood," she said quietly and he looked guilty for asking.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay, you didn't know," she said softly and she walked over to both him and Brady. She put her arms around their shoulders, and pulled them both into each of her sides. "Come on, it's time for training," she walked with them out of the tent, everyone following behind her.

She walked them away from the tent and then turned around.

Remus and Sirius stood on either side of her and she gestured for the boys to stand with the pack, whilst The Cullens stood slightly away from them, for extra measure, Hermione raised a simple ward between them to keep them separated.

With a flick of her wand balls of bright lights flew into the air, floating around and lighting the area up, as if it was a sunny day and they looked awed.

"Before we start I'll make something clear," Remus spoke, looking very much like an Alpha, standing tall and straight, his eyes narrowed and his voice deep. "You offered to help us protect our daughter, I know that you don't like each other, but I don't care. Hermione's safety is top priority and if she is injured because you can't work together, I will not be responsible for my actions," his eyes had taken on a terrifying amber glow. "You must tolerate each other and learn to work together. Do I make myself clear?" they all nodded without hesitation. The wolf was happy and retreated.

"Now that my father has scared the crap out of you all," Sirius chuckled. "He is right, things will run more smoothly if we don't have to waste time breaking up fights. We have a lot to cover and a lot to teach you. Soon enough you will be able to recognise spells and their intentions from wand movements, spoken words or the colour of the spells. You will need to know the difference between a simple Knockback Jinx and The Killing Curse," they were listening attentively and you could see it on their faces, which made Hermione happy, knowing they were taking it seriously.

"But first we thought we'd have a little fun. You all know why you're here. You know that witches and wizards that practice dark and unforgivable magic are running around killing and trying to take over the world, and I am their number one target. We want to show you why we're fighting, why so many wonderful people died for good magic."

Hermione lifted her wand arm.

"Nice tattoo," Jared smirked.

"Thanks," she grinned. "It moves when you touch it," he scoffed at her. "Don't believe me?"

"No."

She shrugged and walked over to him and held her wrist out. "Touch it then," he raised an eyebrow but did and the pack all gathered around to see. His eyes widened when the wolf started pacing in a circle and then sat down and threw its head back in a silent howl.

"Told you so," she smirked and then walked back over to her fathers.

"Something simple," Remus offered and she nodded.

She turned to look at Sirius and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What I'm about to do is human transfiguration. It isn't taught until our final year of education because it requires skilful and precise movements," she explained. "Avifors," she whispered.

In front of their eyes Sirius transformed into a large eagle and he took flight and flew over their heads, before landing on Remus' shoulder.

"That was simple?" Jasper asked amused.

"For Hermione? Yes, it was. She isn't referred to as 'The Brightest Witch of her Age' for nothing," he said proudly. Remus then said the counter curse and Sirius stood up.

"My turn," he grinned.

"What is it you are to do Lord Black?" Carlisle asked respectively.

"Mate, you don't have to call me that. Sirius or Padfoot will do," he grinned.

"I suggest vain," Hermione offered.

"Arrogant?" Remus spoke.

"Prat?"

"Idiotic?"

"Moronic?"

"Egotistical?"

"Grumpy?"

"Nosy?"

"Man-child?"

"Oh, that's a good one."

"Thanks, Alpha," she grinned. The pack and Cullens were moving their eyes back and forth as they spoke to each other in their own little bubble and Sirius scowled and they were completely amused.

"Give credit where credit's due. How about sarcastic?" Remus asked.

"Sneaky?" Hermione offered.

"Stubborn?"

"Scheming?"

"Tactless?" Remus suggested.

"Nice," Hermione commented.

"Thanks," Remus grinned.

"Grumpy?"

"You've said that one."

"I meant it," she nodded seriously.

"Oi, I am here you know?" Sirius pouted and they couldn't stop it, everyone burst out laughing.

"Come on Papa, we're only messing around, we love you," she kissed his cheek and he seemed placated.

"Fine, now let me show off my amazing skills."

"Arrogant," Hermione and Remus said together, causing more laughter from the observers.

"Oh, shut up," he muttered. He pointed his wand at himself and muttered one spell, before muttering a second, and in front of their eyes, he slowly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Jasper asked.

"Nowhere," Hermione and Remus both answered, just before Emmett jumped in shock when something hit him on the back of the head and he kept turning his head, and spinning in circles.

"Papa, leave him alone."

Sirius suddenly reappeared and Emmet jumped again.

"You know, for someone of your stature, you sure are jumpy?" Sirius smirked.

"What was that? Invisibility Spell?" Carlisle asked.

"No, there is no such thing, it was a Disillusionment Charm, it allows you to blend into your surroundings, basically magical camouflage; if you look closely enough you can see the shimmer and human outline, unless it was cast perfectly, which it usually isn't."

"I guess it's my turn," Remus spoke. He turned to look at Sirius.

"Don't you da..."

"Tarantallegra," Sirius sighed as his feet we no longer under his control and he started doing the Irish Jig on the spot. He could no longer stay in one place and his feet started moving him around the woods and everyone laughed at him.

"Finite Incantatem," Hermione chuckled, putting him out of his misery and he sulked as he walked back over to them.

Hermione then shared a look with her fathers and then she looked at Paul, he nodded with a soft smile.

"Expecto Patronum," they all called, before their patronus' shot out of their wands and they formed into the silver-blue wolf, dog and werewolf. They ran around in the air and everyone stared in awe.

They came to the ground and ran around their casters, playing together.

"They're beautiful," the girls present all whispered in awe.

"These are our spirit animals," Hermione explained. "We will likely use them to contact you in emergencies."

Hermione kneeled down and her wolf stopped playing and sat in front of her obediently. She whispered in its ear before it disappeared.

It suddenly reappeared in front of Sam, sitting down and it opened its mouth.

"Sam," Hermione's voice spoke and they gaped in shock. "The wards have been activated, there's a vampire on your land."

"That's amazing," he whispered and everyone nodded. Brady reached his hand out and the wolf turned and sniffed it, before nuzzling it.

"Her fur feels real," he said quietly.

"She trusts you," Hermione said. "She recognises you. You're pack."

"What?" Jared said confused.

"I said, you're pack. You're a part of my pack," she shrugged.

"No, we're not," Sam said, slightly harsher than intended.

"Yes, you are," she frowned.

"No, we have our own pack."

"No, you don't understand. My father is the Alpha and a werewolf, that technically makes us a werewolf pack, whereas you are shape-shifting wolves, that makes you a wolf pack. Yes, technically we are two separate packs, but we are also one whole pack. Do you understand?"

"No," he scratched the side of his head.

"Just say we're pack," she sighed.

"Why?"

"Just say it," she growled.

"Fine, we're pack."

"There, was that so hard? Since the day I met you all, I've practically adopted you. I consider you family, which means that we are pack. We will be stronger together than apart. Think of the things we can do together. You are helping to protect me. In return we are using our magic to help with your patrolling, and we are putting up wards around Swan's house to keep Victoria out. The wolves are helping to kill Victoria, as are The Cullens and so will we."

"And how will you kill a vampire?" Emmet asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I killed two in The Final Battle, my fathers have both killed one each," she then turned and shouted, "Incendio Tria!" three large balls of fire left her wand and slammed against a tree, immediately setting it ablaze.

She turned around and saw everyone gawking. "I can handle a vampire," she said amused. She then turned and flicked her wand. "Aquamenti," a jet of water appeared and she put out the fire, leaving behind smoke.

She noticed that her wolf had moved over to Paul and was laying on the ground on her back, wanting a belly rub and she chuckled. Her gaze connected with Paul's in that moment.

* * *

Edward had listened to and watched everything in awe, his attention had been solely on Hermione and for that reason, he hadn't picked up the thoughts of those around him. That was until he caught the memories of Hermione, in a wolf's head.

Crying, screaming, begging, laughing, kissing, sleeping, kissing, holding her close, kissing, kissing, kissing. He had assumed it was Jacob, that was until he saw who she was kissing. Lahote.

He snapped his attention to Hermione, who was locked in a heated gaze with the flea-bag, soft looks on their faces, and Lahote kissing Hermione kept swirling through his thoughts. He saw his thoughts, all the same as Jacob's.

The fucking mutt had imprinted on his mate and he lost his temper.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON HER!" Edward snarled and everyone jumped and turned to him with wide eyes as he leapt forward, aiming for Paul before anyone could stop him.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

AN: Obviously the time difference for this is an issue, so let's just imagine the Harry Potter time line happened later, to coincide with Eclipse – 2006, so the characters were born eight years later, 1987-88. Also, I have changed the timeline for Twilight and New Moon, as well as a few others things, let's just go with it though.

As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

 **Wednesday 8th October 2006**

"Edward!" The Cullens yelled in surprise and they went to move after him, but he hit against the barrier and flew back, slamming into a tree, taking the whole thing down with a deafening bang.

Edward got up from the floor and ran at the pack, once more hitting into the barrier and coming to a complete standstill.

The pack had been on the verge of phasing, but they were now smirking, realising what Hermione had done, it was too bad there were no defences in place.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione demanded, and she had a fierce glare on her face, one that made everyone step back slightly.

"Why can't I get through?" Edward demanded, standing up to his full height, his death glare focused on Paul and Jacob.

"Because I am not stupid enough to have you in the same vicinity as the pack without a contingency plan, I have put up a shield preventing you from getting through to each other; it's been there since you arrived. Now, you didn't answer my question," she growled.

Edward's head snapped to her at the feral growl that ripped from the back of her throat. They looked around to see broken twigs and logs beginning to float in the air.

"I'd answer her if I were you, she would have no reservations about setting you on fire, she has me," Sirius shrugged.

"She set you on fire?" Collin blinked.

"I was fourteen," she growled and he gulped. "Now, what the hell was that?" she asked in a dark, cold tone.

"Nothing."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," she sang and then she flicked her wand, "Confringo."

The end of Edward's long winter coat caught on fire and he had to rip it off to stop himself from getting burnt.

"Shit, she actually set him on fire," Jared whispered in awe. Paul and Jacob were beaming proudly.

"You set me on fire," Edward said surprised.

"No, I set your coat on fire, next time it will be your hair."

"She'll do it," Sirius nodded, leaning against a tree. "I'd answer her, whoa, bloody hell witch," Sirius said as he ducked and a Stinging Hex slammed into the tree where his head had once been.

"Stay out of this, Sirius, we don't need your commentary," she scowled at him.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," he grumbled.

"She scares me," Emmet admitted, leaning over to whisper in Jasper's ear.

"I think I've just found my new best friend," Rosalie smirked.

"Of course, setting your brother-in-law on fire would make you love her," Alice sighed.

"What is imprinting? I assume it has something to do with you," she looked at the wolf pack, who all looked at Paul and Jacob expectantly.

"Maybe we should do this somewhere more private," Jacob offered.

"You are not going anywhere with her," Edward snarled.

"She has nothing to do with you," Jacob growled.

"She's my mate!" Edward snapped.

"She's ours," Paul and Jacob both said.

Everything went quiet as they each took in the other's words.

"What?" Hermione whispered, looking to be on the verge of fainting.

They looked at her, their mouths open but no words leaving.

"Mates? As in soul bonds?"

"They're the same thing, Snowflake," Sirius said, also shocked by the news. Hermione fainted, and before she hit the ground she was caught by Paul who had moved closer to her during the whole debacle.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her away from the group.

"You are not taking her..."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Remus' voice boomed and Edward looked at him in shock. His eyes were now bright amber, he seemed to stand taller, his hair darker and face set hard, showing all of his scars from over the years. "Paul?" Remus said, he nodded at him and continued back to the tent. They all followed behind him, staying away from each other.

When entering the tent, Paul immediately walked through the living room and down the corridor, heading straight to Hermione's room, if anyone was surprised that he knew where her room was, they didn't comment.

He set her gently down on her bed and then walked into her bathroom, returning with a damp cloth, which he placed against her forehead. He then sat next to her and began waiting for her to wake up.

"How did you know where her room was?" Edward spat out.

"He slept in here last night," Sirius shrugged. "Well, this morning technically."

They all saw Emmet and Jasper each holding Edward back. Remus then waved his wand muttering a Silencing Charm, so that Edward couldn't be heard.

"You have got to teach me that," Emmet said gleefully as he wrestled to keep a hold of Edward.

"You're not a wizard," Remus replied.

Sirius turned to look at Edward. "He slept here last night, Hermione is able to make her own decisions and we will not stop her from doing anything she wishes too. However, nothing happened, we would've smelt it when we found them asleep. You would've smelt it when you walked in," he then turned to look at Paul, who was running a hand through Hermione's hair.

"Did she have nightmares?"

"No," he replied.

"I thought not," he smiled.

"You know something?"

"You're her soul bond, all three of you for some reason," he gestured to Paul, Jacob and Edward. "What did you call it?"

"Imprinting," Sam offered. "It's rare for it happen in a pack. Not only have I imprinted, but so have Jared, Quil and both Jacob and Paul have imprinted on Hermione, we didn't even think that was possible."

"For you it might not be, but for her it is," Remus said, nodding in her direction, barely keeping Moony contained at seeing his cub so distressed that she had collapsed.

"I'm confused," Embry said.

"Imprinting is essentially finding your perfect match, correct?"

"Yes," the pack chorused.

"All magical creatures and beings do it. Werewolves, vampires, mermaids, giants, we all have a perfect match, but you are correct, it is rare that we find them. At least in life, most of us find them in the afterlife. Witches and wizards are no different, they each have a perfect match. This person completes them, they are essentially the other half of their soul. Hence the term soul bond," they nodded.

"In our world, triadic relationships are not frowned upon, they are rare but there is nothing wrong with being a part of one," Remus explained, and they looked surprised at the news. "Most triadic relationships that last, have powerful and strong off spring, magic is involved in the bonds between the three. You have to be compatible. It's not as rare as a magical creature finding their mate, but it's still rare for a witch or wizard to find their soul bond, it's why everyone in our world tends to marry young, usually around the age of eighteen, after graduating."

"Well, that and arranged marriages," Sirius offered.

"But it is very rare for a witch or wizard to have two soul bonds, hence triads. It is even rarer for them to have three. There have only been eight quadratic relationships since magic began, compared to the eighty-three triadic relationships. It might be taboo here, but in our world it's not. No one would treat you differently," they all stared at the news.

"I told you it was because she was a witch," Collin muttered.

"And you were right, Pup. For some reason you three are perfect for her and she for you. She hasn't had a full night's rest in years, she's lucky if she gets three hours sleep, her nightmares keep her awake. When we saw her with you this morning, she looked peaceful, more so than I have ever seen," Sirius said, looking at Paul. "There's magic binding you, we noticed it before, a kind of golden glow. We were going to do some research but we don't have to now."

"So we're all bound to Hermione?" Jacob frowned.

"Yes, it's not illegal. You may have to down play any relationship between you three in this world, but in the Wizarding World no one will care."

"But still, why three of us?" Paul asked. "Jacob imprinted on first sight, which is usual, I imprinted after kissing her, which is unheard of."

"Edward was drawn to her by her smell," Jasper added.

"Hermione is a powerful witch; you three are her soul bonds or mates because you will balance her. You are her equals."

"She is our everything," Jacob whispered. "When a wolf imprints, they don't choose who it is. Like Paul said, we just imprint upon first sight. When we imprint everything changes for us. She is the only thing that matters. She is the air we breathe. The happiness in our lives. She is the gravity grounding us to Earth. We would do anything for her, be anything for her. A friend, a brother, a lover, a protector. Anything that she requires, we will be."

"She won't choose between you," Remus informed them. "It'll be impossible for her, it'll be like asking her to decide between three pieces of her heart. She will want you in her life for always, and it won't be as brothers, and it definitely won't be as protectors because she'll kill you for playing that role," he said honestly. "I take it you love her already."

"Instantaneously," Paul said quietly.

"It won't be that way for her, she will fall in love naturally, but she will fall in love, I guarantee that," Sirius assured them.

"You'll all be her love, her happiness, her everything," Remus said.

"How will that work?" Paul asked.

"You'll have to work that out for yourselves, but she will be with all of you. It would hurt her if she wasn't."

"If she is bound to us just as much as we are to her, are we bound to each other?" Jacob asked, gesturing to himself, Paul and a still restrained and silenced Edward.

"No, well actually, yes. You are all bound together by your love for her. You could hate each other as much as you wish, but you will be united in your love for her. You will all want to protect her and make her happy, and for that you will have to work together," Remus shrugged.

"This is a lot to take in," Jacob whispered.

"Well after that outburst, training's done for the night, you'll have to come back tomorrow. Hermione won't be awake for a while yet and when she does wake, she won't be in the mood to train. She'll need to process everything before she speaks to you," Sirius said.

"I'm assuming you're staying," Remus said, eyeing Paul carefully.

"Then you assume correctly."

"She won't have nightmares, Moony," Sirius said. "They're both adults too, he won't hurt her, you heard what Jacob said about their soul bonds."

"She's still my Cub."

"And she always will be; they won't take her away from you, right boys?"

"Right," Paul and Jacob said immediately.

"Do you mind if I stay? I don't feel comfortable leaving her like this," Jacob asked, shuffling on his feet.

Sirius nodded. "She'll want to talk to you anyway; I'll show you to the spare room."

"Paul's staying in here with her," Jacob frowned.

"Paul slept in here last night and she's comfortable around him. She'll get the fright of her life if she wakes up with you next to her and she'll likely hex you by accident. Besides, Paul doesn't treat her the way you treat her. We've seen from her memories the way you act around her, like a love sick little puppy," Sirius smirked and the pack laughed and most of The Cullens smirked. "We thought it was a little weird, but now it makes sense. You'll be in the room opposite hers."

"Fine," he agreed.

"What was that?" Remus said, when he noticed that Edward's mouth was moving. His mouth moved again. "Sorry," Remus said sheepishly and he removed the Silencing Charm. "My Alpha side is a little..."

"Terrifying?" Quil said. "We thought Sam's was bad, yours however, takes the biscuit," the pack nodded.

"Sorry, Moony is protective of his Cub."

"Why do you call yourself that?"

"Moony is my wolf, he's a part of me, but also separate, it's hard to explain, but there are differences between us."

"I said I'm staying too," Edward glared at Jacob and Paul.

"No, you're not," Jacob growled.

"Did you not just listen to everything we said?" Sirius sighed. "When Hermione struck up her friendship with you and your family, she brought you into our world and she essentially made you all a part of our pack," he then turned to Paul.

"I already promised her I would tolerate the blood suckers; that's why I didn't even bother phasing when the parasite over there went to attack me. I saw how happy it made her for me to agree to her terms. In the meadow, she was glowing, literally glowing."

Sirius gave Paul a rare smile only seen by Hermione and Remus. He then turned to the pack and Jacob.

"The same for you, from the day she met you, she 'adopted' you and brought you into our pack. Yes, you are your own pack, but you are also a part of ours."

"She's technically the Alpha Female of our pack anyway," Jared shrugged.

"What? Why?" Remus asked confused.

"Apart from Leah, she's the only female wolf, and Jacob is the True Alpha, by blood and birth, he is supposed to be the Alpha but refused to take the position from Sam. Sam is the Alpha, but Jacob is technically too, and since Hermione is Jacob's imprint and a wolf, she is technically the Alpha Female."

"We can all see it, we're comfortable around her," Quil added.

"And you're not around Emily?" Sam asked with a hint of anger to his tone.

"Sorry, Sam, we like Emily, we do, but Hermione is one of us, she's strong and powerful, she's an Alpha, she gives off the feeling of authority, we wouldn't dare do anything to upset her. It would upset us to see her upset," Seth said sheepishly. "Look at everything she's doing for us. She allowed us to join her pack. She's given us a place to come to whenever we want or need to, for sleep, to eat, to just relax and talk. She's made us a part of her world, we belong in her world more than we do this one."

"I like her," Collin said quietly.

"Me too," Brady whispered.

"You've only known her a couple of weeks," Sam said angrily.

"But she's nice to us, she makes us feel safe and protected, like a mom," Collin said, looking at Sam scared.

"Like an Alpha," Embry nodded.

"You have to admit it, Sam," Jared shrugged. "She mothers us, more so than Emily and she isn't scared of us, she doesn't treat us any differently either. Emily's wary of us, scared even, she flinches when someone even shows a hint of anger. Hermione will just walk up to you and punch you or she'll run and jump on your back out of nowhere and for no reason," the members of the pack all smiled.

Hermione had done those things many times. Quil was the last to get punched for making fun of her hair and Seth was the last to get tackled by her as she ran and jumped on his back, wanting a piggy back.

"You can feel the authority rolling off her in waves, her wolf is only slightly smaller than ours, the sign of an Alpha Female. You're telling me that you don't feel safe around her, protected, free?"

Sam looked at everyone and stormed out of the room.

"That's what I thought," Jared said. He then turned to The Cullens, specifically Edward, who looked shocked at the information divulged. "As Beta, I have the authority to issue a warning, you hurt any member of the pack, and the treaty will be dissolved."

"I suggest you all come here early tomorrow morning," Sirius spoke. "We train twice a day, morning and evening. There's no point in eating, Hermione always makes too much food and there'll be plenty enough for you all. You can just walk in," he turned to The Cullens. "You'll have to wait until one of us let's you in, I'm afraid. Hermione will be awake before us and it will likely be her that collects you. You should come for about six thirty."

They agreed and Jared turned and walked out of the room, the pack all looking at Hermione sadly before following.

"We better go as well, we should go hunting to relieve some of the tension," Carlisle spoke. The Cullens said their goodbyes and left the room, leaving behind Edward, Jacob, Paul, Sirius and Remus.

"Since you don't sleep, you can stay in the living room away from the wolves, Hermione would be pissed if any of you got into a fight. You can read anything that Hermione has un-warded from the bookcases. Jacob, follow me, I'll show you to your room, we're heading to bed, Hermione will likely be up before us and have breakfast made before you even wake," Sirius said with a chuckle. "Come on."

With a longing look to Hermione from Jacob, and a glare to Paul from Edward, they left the room.

Jacob followed the two men to the room opposite Hermione's, they opened the door for him and he entered.

The room was slightly smaller than Hermione's, bare compared to hers too. There was no decoration or colour, the colour scheme a simple cream, with dark wood flooring. The walls were cream, along with the queen sized bed and it's sheets, which where against the back wall, facing the door. On the right wall there was a door, which led to the bathroom and that was it.

"It's not much, Hermione hasn't finished it yet, she wants you to decorate it yourselves, pick the colours and all that, she'll use magic since it's quicker," Sirius shrugged.

"It's bigger than my bedroom and bathroom combined," Jacob commented.

They chuckled at him. "The tent is originally this size, we haven't altered it in any way, the furnishings Hermione picked out and we decided on the colour schemes together." Remus explained.

"Right then, we'll leave you alone, Edward, come with us, we'll take you to the living room." Sirius, Remus and Edward left him alone to his thoughts.

"This is where we leave you, Hermione will come to you in time, just let it play out," Remus said and then he turned and left the room.

"Be careful, some of the books bite," Sirius warned and he laughed when he saw the look on Edward's face.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

AN: Obviously the time difference for this is an issue, so let's just imagine the Harry Potter time line happened later, to coincide with Eclipse – 2006, so the characters were born eight years later, 1987-88. Also, I have changed the timeline for Twilight and New Moon, as well as a few others things, let's just go with it though.

As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

 **Wednesday 8th November 2006**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and the first thought that entered her mind was that she was warm. Really warm. She looked around the room, blinking several times to clear her bleary eye sight. She was in her room, everything was normal, except there was something heavy resting over her stomach.

Her eyes flickered down to see an arm thrown over her; she then turned her head to see Paul, fast asleep next to her, his head close to hers on the pillow and his body turned towards her.

She looked at him; he looked so peaceful and calm, happy even. He had a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, his breathing even and his arm around her kept her to him, her shoulder to his chest.

She frowned as thoughts came back to her. Mates, she had mates. And not just one, but three. Paul, Jacob and Edward. Their behaviour made sense now. Why they were so protective of her. Why they agreed without thought to protect her. Why they had accepted her and her fathers without incidence, even seeming happy, that she too, was different.

She had three mates. Two shape-shifting wolves and a vampire. Merlin, that was going to be fun. She knew what it meant to have mates, she knew how important and rare it was. She knew that she couldn't reject them; it would hurt not only them, but her too. She would never be truly happy without them. Now that they had been indentified and it had been verified out loud, she would crave the need to be in their presence, she would long to hear their voices or smell their familiar scents.

There was nothing for it, they were her future. She had accepted it, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't be difficult or strange.

She felt Paul shift beside her and she came out of her thoughts, only just realising that he had woken up and was watching her carefully. She recognised the signs; her fathers had warned him about her temper, she realised amused.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

"I only imprinted during our first kiss," he said softly.

"What's imprinting?" she asked confused.

"Your fathers said that witches and wizards have soul bonds, mates, that they are rarely found?"

"That's true, witches and wizards tend to marry young; there isn't a good chance of you finding your soul mate until after death in the afterlife. You can be with others, but you will never truly be happy, they marry young so they can learn to appreciate what they have."

"Imprinting is essentially the same thing, it's rare and only happened once or twice since the legends of The Tribe started. The person we imprint on is our mate, our perfect match and our everything. She is said to make us stronger somehow, to better us. Gravity no longer is the thing grounding you to the Earth, it's her. She's the reason we exist. Nothing else matters but her. We would be anything to make her happy. A friend, a lover, a brother, a protector, anything she needed and we'd be that for her. She comes before the pack, before anything."

"That's kind of sweet," he chuckled at her. "I'm your imprint?" He nodded. "But I'm also Jacob's?"

"Yes, this is where it gets confusing. We can't choose who our imprint is, it's not a choice, it just happens and we can't do anything to stop it or force it. When Jacob laid eyes on you for the first time after we learned your name, he imprinted on you, you are his everything, just as you are mine."

"That's why he started acting all strange, smiley and following me around protectively," Paul chuckled.

"Yes, it is."

"This is what the problem was between you, wasn't it?"

"Yes," he sighed. "From the day I met you I knew you were different, I knew you were going to be in my life somehow, I didn't expect it to be because you were Jacob's imprint, that he all but claimed you. You calmed me, you didn't treat me like an idiot or a volatile brute. You make me feel relaxed, like I'm in control. Even with Jacob claiming you, I had to be around you, something was drawing me to you. I can't stay away. When I kissed you, I imprinted. It's strange, we imprint on first sight, not the first kiss and certainly not on another's imprint. Why did it take so long? Why did we imprint on the same person?"

"It might have something to do with the senses, sight and touch," she frowned. "I'm a witch; I have magic in me that needs to remain balanced. Fate obviously doesn't think one soul bond would regulate it, so they gave me two."

"Three, you're forgetting the parasite."

"Forgot about that," she muttered. "Two wolves and a vampire, glad to see my dangerous childhood is following me into adult hood."

Despite himself, he couldn't stop laughing at her dry response.

"You can handle the blood sucker."

"I can handle the wolves too, thank you very much," she huffed.

"I don't doubt that, your father warned us all about your temper, apparently it's referred to as 'Seeing Black'," he spoke amused. "I felt it, your magic, it was like it was swirling around in the room, surrounding us. And it was both impressive and scary as hell when things started floating."

"Sorry, I saw that Collin and Brady were frightened and I forced myself to calm down. I don't like seeing them frightened, they're too young to be in this. I'm only letting them attend training so they can be prepared, but I won't allow them to participate in the fight."

"You feel protective of them," he stated. "It's not just because of their young age, it's because it's your place in the pack."

"What do you mean?"

"You're an Alpha, the Alpha Female of the pack," he could see she was confused. "Jacob, he's the true Alpha of the pack."

"I know that from the legends," she nodded.

"Even if he hasn't taken over when he should've, he is still the Alpha and it wouldn't take much for him to take his rightful place as Alpha, you are his imprint, and an added bonus for us, a wolf. That would've made you a den mother of sorts, but because you're a wolf, you're the Alpha Female. It's your job to protect the pack and look after us. Which you've pretty much been doing since you met us, even before your transformation. We feel comfortable around you, we trust you and have since we met you at the diner. We feel more comfortable around you than we do Emily."

"That's Sam's girlfriend, is she his imprint?"

"Yes, Sam's pissed. When you fainted I brought here and everyone followed us. Your father explained everything to us, about why three of us have the same imprint and every member of the pack agreed that they prefer you to Emily, Emily is an imprint, but you are a member of the pack. The true Alpha Female, Sam wasn't happy, but even he didn't deny that he felt comfortable around you. Your presence as the Alpha Female is calming, relaxing. We trust you, we like being around you, you take care of us. We truly are one whole pack, instead of two separate packs and that's because of you," she smiled softly.

"What happens now?" she asked him.

"That's up to you, everything is your choice. I'm just glad you're taking this well, the others freaked out."

"Others?"

He nodded. "Sam, Jared and Quil have imprinted. Emily freaked out, as did Kim, Quil was alright though, his imprint is Claire, she's two," he waited for an outburst but it didn't happen. "Imprinting is rare, but three wolves have already done it, five including myself and Jacob, you must be important."

"You said imprints strengthen their partners?" He nodded. "Well if I'm the imprint of you and the rightful Alpha, what if I don't just strengthen you, but the pack as well."

He looked thoughtful. "How so?" By this point she had turned on her side and was facing him.

"I'm not fully human, neither are you. I'm a wolf, an Animagus, that's a powerful form of magic and I can perform it. In the Wizarding World I am known for having powerful bursts of accidental magic when I'm angry or upset, so I am not your average witch. I am the Heir to the House or Black and I have the Potter's wealth, I bring prosperity to the pack, no one would ever have to work. No one would want for anything, you would have everything you could ever need. The Tribe would never have to have a leaky roof fixed again and live in such confined spaces. I am a wolf, I can help on that front of protecting your Tribe. And most importantly, I am a witch. The gene for magic will be in my bloodline for as long as children are born to my line, just as the gene for being a wolf will be for you."

"Okay."

"Any children that come from me will be witches and wizards, any children that come from you or Jacob will be wolves, as long as vampires are around."

"Our children will be both magical and wolves?"

"Our children?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Our children," he nodded. "You're my future."

"I've accepted that," she sighed.

"You're taking this rather well, so did your fathers for that matter."

"Don't be fooled, my fathers may have appeared to be calm, but I guarantee that if I were to remove the Silencing Charm on their bedroom right now, you would hear every piece of furniture being broken and fixed, so it can be broken again. Sirius is going to be in for a long night trying to contain Remus' werewolf side. I am his only cub, he has known me since I was thirteen years old and he is very protective of me. As for how I'm taking this, it's going to be difficult adjusting to having three soul bonds. They're incredibly rare; it's rare to find one match, never mind having three. It's acceptable in my world, no one will judge us; they will probably want something from us in fact. They'll want to be our friends so they can say that they are our friends, increase their status, particularly since I'm Lady Black. In this world we won't be accepted, we'll have to hide what we are. We'll have to figure out a way for us to be together without it being suspicious, at least for now."

"We will."

"But we have other priorities."

"We'll keep you safe, as much as I hate to admit it, you're the Leech's mate too, and that means The Cullens have accepted you as family, they'll help to protect you."

"And my fathers and I will train you well and we'll protect you."

"I don't need protecting."

"You do," she dead panned. "You need protecting from yourself. You act all confident and cocky, but you're not. You're too harsh on yourself and I don't like it. I don't care what anyone says about you, you're a good person, I can see it; you just need to believe in yourself more. I do."

He smiled at her slightly.

"You say that it is my job to make you better, make you stronger. But you don't need me for that, only you can make yourself better."

He stared at her and the soft look on her face. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers in a soft, chaste kiss.

He pulled back to see a slight smile on her face.

"I suppose I better talk to Jacob," she said quietly.

"He's waiting for you in the spare room, he's staying the night," he agreed.

"He listened in, didn't he?"

"Yep, so did the Parasite."

"You really must stop calling him that," she tutted. "You're staying?" He nodded without hesitation. "There's some clothes in my closet for you, I'll grab them and you know where the bathroom is," he smiled at her.

She gave him another quick kiss and then sat up and walked into her walk in closet. She grabbed some pyjamas for Jacob and Paul and quickly cast the spells to alter them to fit. She placed some pyjamas on the bed for Paul and then walked out of her room.

She headed to the room opposite hers and the door was ajar. She took a deep breath and knocked, before pushing the door open.

Jacob was lounging on the bed, his arms folded behind his head and looking up at the ceiling, when she entered he looked at her and immediately sat up.

"I thought we should talk, I brought you some pyjamas," she said.

"Thanks," he replied and she put the pyjamas on the bed, before sitting down on the edge of it.

"Ask me," he said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was your imprint?"

"I don't know. I guess I wanted you to like me for me and not because you felt obligated. I didn't want to scare you and frighten you off."

"That wouldn't have happened, we have soul bonds in my world, they're rare, most don't find theirs until the afterlife. You telling me that I was your mate wouldn't have frightened me. I'll admit, I likely would've fainted, like I just did, but I would've understood. And I sure as hell wouldn't have treated you any differently."

"I'm a giant wolf, a freak," he wasn't expecting her reaction to be one of anger.

Her face filled with fury, her eyes darkened and her hair sparked. She stood up quickly, moving closer to him and then she pushed him down onto the bed on his back, and she leaned over him with a finger pressed into his chest. God, she was beautiful, and his. Well, his, Paul's and the Leech's.

"You are not a freak, you are not a monster, you are not an abomination. What you are is Jacob Black. What you are is special. You have an amazing ability that you were born with. Shape-shifters are treated with respect in my world. My father is a werewolf and he is ostracised for being attacked when he was four years old. He can't get a job, he can't get medical treatment, he can't adopt, he can't buy a house, he can't have a bank account, he can't enter hospitals, stop your self-pitying, your life is pretty good from where I'm standing. You don't have people writing books about how much of a monster you are and why you don't deserve to live, my father does. There is nothing wrong with you, you have an amazing gift and you should appreciate it. You are faster, stronger, fitter than humans. You have advanced hearing and sight, you heal quicker, you can't get common illnesses and you don't feel the cold weather. You have not just one, but two packs willing to die for you, to kill for you. From where I'm standing, you have a pretty good life."

He gulped and immediately felt guilt fill him. She was right, he did have a good life. He had a loving father, amazing abilities, he had a pack, a brother hood, he had been accepted into a world he didn't even know existed that was more opened minded about certain things, and he had a beautiful imprint that would understand him better than the other imprints could their mates, she was a wolf and a witch.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said honestly. "You're right, I do have a good life. I haven't had to suffer the things that you have. I haven't seen the things you have, or felt the things you have. I'm sorry," her anger seemed to dissipate and she moved away from him, sitting back down.

"Are you a freak?" she asked him.

"No, I'm Jacob Black," he answered her. She looked at him, trying to decide if he really meant what he said, and she smiled when she knew he did.

"You still should've told me. It was weird the way you were acting around me. I would've been more understanding to your dislike of The Cullens if you had told me. I didn't understand why you were so protective of me, and now I do, I'll try and be careful, but you have to understand that I have a target on my back and The Cullens aren't the problem."

"I hate them."

"Why?" she asked. "I mean they're vampires, I get it. They're in our world and we're wary around them, particularly the human blood drinkers. We're friendlier with the animal diet practitioners; I can kill a vampire with a flick of my wand, so I can handle myself. But why do you hate them?"

"It's what I was born for. To protect The Tribe and our land from vampires. You heard the legends, we barely survived; they're killers."

"I know that, but some of them are trying to do good and just exist without trouble. They can't help what they are any more than you can help that you're a wolf. They didn't ask for this life, they were bitten and to survive they had to drink blood. They're trying to change Jacob; they're not like other vampires. You and I both know that," she softly. "Edward's my mate too, now that I know that I have found my soul bonds, I need you all in my life."

He seemed to brighten at the news.

"I won't ever be happy, be complete without you. You are a third of my heart and soul, I could be weaker, my magic can suffer, it will be hard for me to function. If I hadn't of found you, I would've lived a normal life, well, if I survived. I would've married and had children, and although I would love my husband, I would always feel as though something was missing."

"Really?" he frowned.

"Yes, now that I know who you truly are to me, we can start over, as we should've. I will want to protect you and make sure that you have everything you could possibly need. I will want you to be happy, it will hurt me to see you upset. You heard my conversation with Paul?" He nodded. "So you understand why you have imprinted on me along with Paul, and my being Edward's mate?"

"I wouldn't say that I understood, I'm not a wizard after all, but I understand where you're coming from, and I understand my bond with you."

"Well, my bond won't be complete with you until... well..." she cleared her throat and his eyes widened when he caught her drift. "You are bound to me, but I am not yet bound to you, not completely," he nodded.

"So this means that..."

"You won't be my brother," she nodded. "I need you all romantically, but you'll also be my best friends and protectors, just as I'll be yours," he tried to stop his smile but failed.

"Is what you said to Paul about children true?"

"Yes, any children from me will be witches or wizards, any children from you or Paul will contain the wolf gene and therefore will be shape-shifters, well, if vampires are around at least, maybe not since my magical gene might force the wolf gene to show. Boys will be wizards and shape-shifters, girls are a little trickier to determine. They'll definitely be witches, but from my understanding, female wolves are unheard of, Leah is the anomaly. So they'll have the gene but may never phase, just pass down the gene. Either way, magic will be in my bloodline."

"That's how you make the pack stronger; you are adding magical blood into the pack as well as The Tribe, that's your purpose."

"Say's the true Alpha," she snorted and he frowned. "I have to talk to Edward, are you definitely staying?" He nodded. "The bathroom's through that door and Paul's in my room if you want to talk to him."

"Why are you so comfortable around him?"

"I don't know. He doesn't treat me like a fragile china, he tells me what he's thinking, he doesn't lie to me. I guess my magic knew long before I did that he was a soul bond," she shrugged. She then leaned over and kissed his cheek and left the room, leaving a beaming Jacob.

She sighed and then walked into the living room, Edward was sat on the couch with a thick tome in his hand, one Hermione would recognise anywhere. Hogwarts a History.

"That's my favourite book," she commented and he looked up at her. "I've read it close to a hundred times in the last seven years. I carried it with me everywhere, people would just walk around me in the corridors, used to me reading and not watching where I was going," she said and he chuckled.

She sat on the couch next to him.

"How are you finding it?"

"It's interesting, is everything in here true? The ghosts, moving staircases, hidden passageways and rooms, founders, headmasters?"

"Yes, everything in there is true, even the part about The Final Battle," she said sadly. "This edition was only released when we left England three months ago; I'm even in it, as are Harry and Ron."

He put the book down on the table and turned to face her.

"You want to know why I didn't tell you," he stated.

She snorted. "Don't have to be a mind reader for that one, you overheard my conversations with Paul and Jacob," he chuckled at her bluntness.

"I'm a vampire, Hermione."

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. "I never noticed."

"I still can't believe it took you less than two days, it took Bella weeks."

"I'm a witch, I've been in the presence of vampires before. We learn to spot them in Defence Against the Dark Art in third year. Speaking of Bella, I can wipe her memories if you like. She'll never remember what you or your family are; you won't have the risk of her telling someone."

He looked slightly relieved. "I think we should wait on that, with what we're expecting to come, she'll need to know so we don't have to explain everything again," she nodded in agreement. "Let's get back on topic, I am a vampire and you are my mate, a human. I was worried that you wouldn't take it well, I was worried that you would want me to turn you like Bella, and you're my mate, I wouldn't be able to refuse you anything."

"Have I not told you about our ageing?" she asked confused.

"Ageing?"

"There's a reason my fathers look younger than they are, well Sirius at least, Remus looks older because of the stress of his Lycanthropy. Sirius is close to forty in age but he looks to be in his early twenties. Witches and wizards, we age slower and we live longer."

"What?"

"We live longer, the average human lives to the age of seventy-five," he nodded. "The average age for witches is two hundred," he gawked at her. "Even then some live longer, I suspect Dumbledore was older than he led people to believe, he never had a birth certificate, I checked. He was supposedly one hundred and fifteen, but I don't believe that, I think he was older, far older. He was just too wise," she shrugged and he actually gawked at her and she giggled.

"You live longer?"

"I live longer," she confirmed.

"I won't have to bite you?"

"That depends, can you watch me die?" She could see his answer written clear as day on his face. "Besides, the bite might not work, you heard the statistics I was spouting off to Alice," she shrugged.

"I can't believe you live longer than regular humans," she smiled at him sheepishly and laughed.

"Well I do, if I survive I will at least."

"I won't let anyone hurt you."

"There's the protective vampire that's a pain in my arse," he shook his head at her amused. "This is why your family accepted me isn't it?"

"They accepted you because they like you, they can see everything that is good about you, even Rosalie likes you, I've never seen that happen before," he said amazed. "It helps that you're a witch, you're not exactly human, but you are. But you're different and you sealed the deal when you set me on fire."

"Sorry about that," she mumbled and he laughed.

"At least it was only my coat, no harm done."

"I didn't like that coat anyway, it made you look frumpy," he raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh Merlin, I've been spending too much time around Alice," she groaned and flopped back against the couch and he laughed.

She sighed. "You do know how serious this is right?"

"I heard you explain everything to the Mu..." she glared at him. "Black and Lahote," he cleared his throat. "Would it really hurt you if you weren't with all of us?"

"Yes, it really would, especially after the bond is complete."

"That can't happen," he stiffened. "I could kill you."

"No, there's potions to protect me. Potions to make me stronger, faster, practically invincible. Obviously it'll wear off, but you won't be able to hurt me, I promise," he looked at her sceptically. "Do you want access to my thoughts so you can see that I'm telling you the truth?"

He looked at her; she would willingly give him access to something so private?

"No, I believe you," he said softly. "I can't give you what they can, I can't give you children."

"It doesn't matter; fate has decided that you are to be one of my soul bonds. Besides, if and when the time comes, Jacob and Paul can both give me children and you'll still experience fatherhood," she shrugged. "We're family, pack," she explained. "You'll have to learn to tolerate each other, it'll hurt me to see you all fighting and upset. Now that I know, I'll crave to be around you all."

She yawned.

"Right then, you may not need sleep, but I do. I'm guessing you're staying," he nodded. "Okay, you may as well sit in my room, I can tell you're worried about me, Paul's already in my room and Jacob is talking to him, so you all might as well stay with me."

She walked over to the bookcases and ran her fingers over the spines of the books. She pulled out several books and walked over to Edward who stood. She put them in his hands and he raised an eyebrow.

"To keep you occupied, I think you'll enjoy these ones, some are about vampires, I thought it'd be nice for you to read about others of your kind," she shrugged. "Others are about the war, first and second. Not everything written is true but it's best if you know what you're up against."

"They're not going to attack me are they? As funny as it was to see Emmet getting mauled by a book, I don't fancy experiencing it," she laughed at him.

"None of these books are like that, just regular books, well, with moving pictures," she shrugged and she turned and walked out of the room and he followed her.

She walked into her room, straight past Paul and Jacob who were talking and into her bathroom.

When Edward entered the talking stopped and they glared at each other.

Paul sighed first and dropped his glare.

"She said you can sit in here," he stated knowingly. "I think you're a creepy fucker for wanting to watch her sleep, I'm not too keen on the idea of sleeping myself with you in here," he answered honestly. Jacob looked at him like he didn't know who he was. The Paul Lahote he knew was the first to rip a limb from a vampire.

"But it's what she wants," he nodded to the couch in the corner of the room.

Edward eyed him carefully, but slowly made his way over to the couch and he sat down and made himself comfortable. Jacob glared at Paul and he just shrugged in response. Hermione walked out of the bathroom and their eyes went to her. She was wearing pink ankle socks, white silk shorts and a pink silk spaghetti strap top and her hair was piled on top of her head messily, a few curls already falling loose.

God, they were lucky.

She smiled at them and then climbed onto the bed, slipping under the covers next to Paul, who immediately wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him. She rested her head on his chest and heard the rhythmic beating of his heart.

She felt Jacob shift awkwardly on the bed.

"Just lay down Jacob, I know you don't want to leave me," she muttered.

The bed shifted under his weight as he laid down behind her. She could feel the awkwardness in the room.

She sighed and sat up, she flicked her wand extinguishing the candles, then put it under her pillow, laying back down against Paul. She reached behind her and grabbed Jacob's arm, pulling it over her stomach and he was forced to shift closer to her.

As soon as he did, she heard him release a sigh and it tickled her neck. He held her tighter and she practically felt everything in him relax, a smile tugged at his mouth and she felt it against her neck.

"Hopefully, with all of us here, you won't have any nightmares," Paul whispered and he kissed her forehead.

She made a content humming sound; she had never felt so protected or loved. They waited for her breathing to even out, before the two wolves followed her into the land of slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters. Rated M for bad language, violence and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

AN: Obviously the time difference for this is an issue, so let's just imagine the Harry Potter time line happened later, to coincide with Eclipse – 2006, so the characters were born eight years later, 1987-88. Also, I have changed the timeline for Twilight and New Moon, as well as a few others things, let's just go with it though.

As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

 **Q &A**

Black Banshee – Of course, it wouldn't be as fun if there wasn't, and this is Hermione we're talking about, she has a temper that you wouldn't want to mess with, as our dear boys will learn.

* * *

 **Thursday 9th November 2006**

Edward sat on the comfortable couch in Hermione's room with a book open on his lap, but his attention wasn't on the book, it was on Hermione.

Hermione who was currently sleeping soundly between the banes of his existence, the wolves. Why did have to be Black and Lahote? He could've dealt with any of the other wolves, Seth was the nicest of the bunch; he didn't hold a hatred for his family, why couldn't it have been him? But no, the world seemed to hate him, but Fate did give him the fierce little witch, even if he did have to share her, he realised with a small smile.

There was something different about her, he had noticed it immediately, she didn't look as sad as she had when he first met her. She didn't look as broken or fearful, was that because of them? The Wolves? More importantly, Lahote?

He had noticed that Hermione was more comfortable around Lahote than the others, the way he just lounged on her bed and she didn't even blink. The way he pulled her to him immediately when she climbed into her bed and she didn't even flinch, in fact she cuddled into him further and made herself more comfortable with her head on his chest. The way they both looked at each other with soft looks or secret smiles. He wondered just how close the two of them were, but he supposed it didn't matter anymore.

From what he could gather from what she had told him, as well as listening into her other conversations, they all belonged to her, just as she did them. There was no point in being jealous and he begrudgingly realised that he would have to learn to tolerate not only the two wolves cuddled up to his mate, but the entire pack, thankfully the only other wolf he had a serious problem with was Sam.

He was glad it would be easier for him to tolerate Lahote, not only had Hermione changed, it seemed Lahote had too. He had only had a couple of interactions with that particular wolf, but he knew that he was the most volatile of the pack, he was the first to attack and kill a vampire when the time called for it. He had anger issues, sever anger issues. From what he had witnessed in the other wolves thoughts, he was on the verge of being expelled from school for constantly getting into fights, for not completing school work, for not attending school, and Lahote's father wasn't helping matters either.

Edward suspected that Hermione would have a thing or two to say about that if she ever met him. He hadn't known her long but even he knew she couldn't stand bullies and from everything he had learned from her fathers in the last few days, Hermione had a wicked streak for vengeance when she felt it justified, he pitied the poor sod that pissed her off, he reminded himself never to find himself in that position again, she had actually set him on fire, he couldn't believe she had done that.

But Lahote had changed, he knew that when he didn't even attempt to defend himself earlier that evening, he just stood there, not even attempting to phase and protect himself. He was the first to back down when he had entered the room with Hermione, he was the first to care for Hermione when she had fainted and he stayed with her, he was the first to accept the circumstances that were now surrounding them, he didn't know Lahote well, but he knew the old Lahote, the Lahote before Hermione had arrived, was a completely different wolf, now he was a more tolerable one.

Black on the other hand was a pain in the side, if anything his hatred for the vampires had grown since Bella had stopped talking to him. It only intensified when he imprinted on Hermione and found out about her friendship with his family, you didn't have to be a mind reader to see that. But trust him, the feelings were mutual. He just hoped tolerating him would keep him in Hermione's good graces because she was the most terrifying person he had ever met, beautiful, intelligent, kind, selfless, but terrifying all the same.

His eyes refocused on the slumbering trio when he heard a content sigh. It was from Hermione and he watched as she snuggled further into the warmth of bodies that surrounded her, a smile pulling at her mouth even in sleep.

Her reaction solidified his decision. Yes, he would tolerate the wolves for her. She was happy around them, happier than he had ever seen her.

He settled back into the couch, just content in watching her sleep soundly, and he knew she was, there were no signs of nightmares plaguing her that night. He never wanted to witness firsthand what he had seen in Lahote's memories.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a smile on her face; she could feel the warm bodies still on either side of her. She cracked open her eyes and saw that she was in the same position as when she fell asleep. Her head on Paul's chest as it rose and fell with his even breathing, his arm around her tightly, holding her to him and she felt Jacob behind her with an arm still around her stomach. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest with her pressed against him and small puffs of breath hit the back of her neck and it tickled her.

She had had no nightmares, two nights in a row and she felt relaxed, happy even. Just being in the presence of her newly revealed soul bonds eased her fears and worries, brought her serenity and calmness in its place.

She sighed happily and then decided she should get up, she had to get ready and dressed and make breakfast, she had training and she knew her father's would've told the others to arrive early and not bother eating since she'd make breakfast.

She slowly sat up and stretched, her hair had fallen out of her bobble during the night and it now fell around her in unruly curls, far bushier and resembling her younger years.

"Morning," she jumped and turned to see Edward sat on the couch, it looked like he hadn't moved all night, the same book in his lap that he had been reading before she fell asleep, only a couple of chapters in.

"Morning," she greeted softly; not wanting to wake the two sleeping teens on either side of her.

"Did you have any trouble sleeping?"

She gave a bright smile. "No, I haven't slept that well in as long as I can remember, I am so ready for training this morning," she grinned and he gave a chuckle. "I'll just get ready and then you can help me make breakfast," he raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't sleep, which means you're not tired and you don't sleep in and so you will help me make breakfast, all you have to do is stand there and make sure nothing burns," she shrugged. "Are the pack coming?" he nodded. "Thought so, that's a lot of food, it's a good thing I can afford the shopping bill," he chuckled at her.

She carefully removed herself from the hold the two teens had on her and she entered her bathroom. She didn't take long, emerging in five minutes. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, she wore a white spaghetti strap top, a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and black Nike trainers were clad on her feet. She had her wand tucked into her hair.

"Right then, I'll wake my fathers and then we can start breakfast," he stood and followed her out of her room, she stuck her head in her fathers' room and he chuckled at the mumbled threats from one of her fathers' before she left and headed to the kitchen.

She flicked her wand and he watched in amazement as food started emerging from all the cupboards and it landed on the different counter tops of which she directed them to. Cartons of eggs, bacon, sausages, mushrooms, hash browns, bread, tins of beans and fresh tomatoes.

"Let's get started," she flicked her wand once more and a radio started playing songs he didn't recognise.

He sat at the island and watched as she pottered about the kitchen cracking open eggs and putting some in the frying pan and some in a bowl before whisking it. When she had finished frying the eggs and making scrambled eggs, she cast a spell over them and started on the bacon, mushrooms and sausages, moving onto the bread and she used a fire charm to make toast, before heating the beans and chopping the tomatoes and frying them. She focused her attention on the hash browns before making a pot of tea, coffee and some orange juice.

As she was about to put everything on plates, the pack walked in.

"What is that divine smell?" Jared sighed in appreciation and she chuckled.

"A full English breakfast."

"That's a thing?" Quil asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it's a thing, a traditional breakfast, now sit at the table, I hear my fathers up, Jacob and Paul too," they shrugged at her and made their way to the table, just as her fathers entered along with Paul and Jacob, dressed in their clothes from the day before.

Paul kissed her cheek in greeting and took a seat at the table with the rest of them and she smiled and shook her head.

"By the way, The Cullens are outside," Seth informed her. She thanked him and headed outside, greeting the others and bringing them through the wards.

"What is that God awful smell?" Rosalie grimaced as they entered the tent.

"A full English breakfast."

"That's a thing?" Emmet asked.

"Yes, it's a thing," she huffed and then made her way over to the table, taking a seat and everyone proceeded to eat breakfast.

Afterwards Hermione flicked her wand and all the dishes and food went to the kitchen to clean themselves.

"Time for training," she spoke and they followed her outside to their training spot, she once more erected a barrier between the pack and Cullens as a precaution and she noticed them shiver.

"What was that?" Sam asked her with narrowed eyes.

"I've put up a barrier between you, I'm not risking it, and that's good that you all noticed, that means you're starting to recognise magic, when spells are being cast, you'll need that, it'll keep you alive as we can only offer you so much protection."

"We don't need your protection."

"Maybe not from vampires, but from my kind you do, you'll see just what I'm capable of soon enough, and I want you to take into account that I've only been doing magic since I was eleven, that's eight years of training. Some of those that we're up against have been doing it for over half a century. They practice dark and unforgivable magic, they won't hesitate to torture or kill you. We would never resort to that in a battle, but we have studied the dark arts so that we can better understand it. If we know the theory behind a dark curse, we can recognise it and block it with the correct spell, if the case calls for it, we can even reverse it and heal the injured. We have an abundance of healing spells, charms and potions, but not all can heal dark curses, you need Counter Curses and spells for that, if they exist," Hermione explained.

"We have spells that can do almost everything, we have spells that can hurt you," Remus took over, wearing a pair of white trainers, grey tracksuit bottoms and a grey jumper, whereas Sirius was in his customary black trousers, black t-shirt and black hiking boots.

"We have spells that will make you bleed, spells that will bruise, break bones, enter your mind and control your every action and you are powerless against it. We have spells that will make you lose your sanity, that will torture and cause you unimaginable pain, mentally and physically. There are spells that can rupture your internal organs, sever limbs from your body, boil your blood, fill your lungs with fluid and suffocate you, cause blood to pour from every orifice, spells that can blast you into pieces and finally, spells that can and will kill you, some instantly, some slowly and painfully," they all looked horrified at the news.

"Fortunately for you," Sirius added in a more joyous tone. "We have spent months, years really, researching and learning how to defend against this type of magic. We can easily recognise most of these curses and we will teach you to do the same, so pay attention because what we teach you will be the line between life and death. And on a happier note, we only use spells that will incapacitate our opponent; we don't kill unless we have to."

"You've killed?" Collin whispered with wide eyes. A look of sorrow filled their faces and the three magical folk nodded regretfully.

"We've killed, yes, Collin," Hermione whispered. "We're not proud of what we've done."

"What you did was to survive" Jasper said with a tone that dared them to argue with him. "It was war, people die," they slowly nodded.

"There are seven forms of magic, Transfiguration, Healing, Counter, Charms, Hexes, Jinxes and Curses. We will be focusing on the last four, these are the types of magic that will mostly be used, you have nothing to worry about for Counter, they reverse the effects of spells, they can't hurt you, but the others can," Hermione said, changing the subject, they nodded to prove that they were listening to her.

"First of all, the least dangerous, Charms. Charms is a form of magic that adds or changes properties of an object, it focuses on what a spell does and not what it is, charms usually have longer resistance times. The next is Jinxes, these are spells that are used with the intention to make you feel embarrassment and discomfort, and they give amusement to those witnessing it, it's usually something silly like making you burst into song uncontrollably or giving you boils. But jinxes can be used in battle, knocking opponents away, making them trip, distracting them, they are quite usual."

"Next we have Hexes, this is a form of magic that causes moderate pain and suffering, it'll sting but it won't kill you. Again, discomfort and embarrassment come into play. And last but not least, Curses, these are the worst. These are affiliated with Dark Magic and spells that will cause serious damage, harm and even death, these are the ones you'll have to watch out for. You can determine between the types of magic by the incantations, wand movements and colours of spells; usually very dark or bright neon colours indicate serious damage heading your way, in which you get out of the way or block it quickly."

"We know it's a lot to take in," Remus spoke, gaining their attention. "The more time you spend around us, the quicker you will pick up on things and you'll begin to understand what we mean and soon enough, you'll even be using our jargon."

"Fifty galleons, one of them is saying Merlin's Beard, Balls or Saggy Y-Fronts, in a week's time," Sirius grinned. Hermione and Remus sighed and shook their heads, causing the others to chuckle.

They then turned around and got into position, Hermione had her back to their observers, with Sirius and Remus facing her and they had their wands trained on her, she on them in return.

"Whatever happens, don't interfere, if any of us get injured; it can be healed, we don't take our training lightly and there will be injuries, that I can guarantee you," Remus warned. Three in particular didn't like the sound of that and they stiffened.

"On the count of three," Sirius spoke clearly.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters. Rated M for bad language, violence and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

AN: Obviously the time difference for this is an issue, so let's just imagine the Harry Potter time line happened later, to coincide with Eclipse – 2006, so the characters were born eight years later, 1987-88. Also, I have changed the timeline for Twilight and New Moon, as well as a few others things, let's just go with it though.

As for the descriptions of appearances for the Twilight characters, all my research is based on the books and not the movies.

* * *

 **Thursday 9th November 2006**

Before Sirius even said the first number, Remus lobbed a Slicing Hex at her and she blocked it. "Protego," she called and the blue shield appeared in front of her, the spell rebounded and Remus deflected it into a tree, as Hermione ducked and dodged the Body-bind Sirius sent her way.

She rolled across the ground and sent back two Stupefys in sync, quickly getting up and sending two painful Stinging Hexes, forcing them to keep their shields up. They dropped their shields and Sirius sent a Tripping Jinx whilst Remus sent a curse that would blind her. The two spells collided and before it hit Hermione, it exploded. She cast a Protego Horibilis, but she was still thrown backwards, her back slammed into a tree and she fell to the floor with a loud thud. She heard gasps and growls.

The pack was holding back Jacob and Paul, whilst Emmet and Jasper were holding back Edward as they all watched in shock and awe. It was obvious to them how intense and brutal the duel was, even if they knew nothing of the magic they were using against each other.

Hermione shakily stood up and had to dive off to the side as Remus threw a Reducto, and a powerful one at that, it exploded as it hit the tree and it shattered into pieces, shards of wood littering the sky and falling over them as they hit the ground.

"Are you trying to kill her?" Seth yelled in shock.

"No," all three replied without taking their eyes off each other.

Sirius threw an Incendio at her and Hermione did something they weren't expecting. "Aquamenti," she yelled with her wand pointed, whilst still partially on the ground.

A large jet of water was conjured and she aimed it at the large ball of fire heading her way. The water collided with the ball of fire and it immediately extinguished it, leaving behind smoke. She then moved the jet of water and aimed it at Remus, she added more force into the spell and when the water hit Remus, it pushed him back into a tree and he grunted.

"That was good, quick thinking and you used it for both defence and offense without having to change spells, that'll save you time," Sirius praised.

She nodded and then ended then spell, with a flick of her wand she sent a non-verbal Flipendo at him as Remus was getting up off the floor, she sent one to him as well, it hit him and sent him flying back once more, just as Sirius blocked her jinx and sent one in return and she spun, not having time to erect a shield, but she wasn't quick enough and she was hit, she went flying back into another tree. She hit it harder than before and leaves fell from branches.

She whimpered in pain, but stood up and blocked Sirius' curse, but not Remus'. The Slicing Hex was stronger than usual, so instead of making a small cut, it made a deep wound. It cut through her top and hit her stomach, opening a wound that immediately started pouring with blood, it started at her belly button and ended just below her right breast. The growls became more aggressive and she turned to look.

In her distraction she failed to block a Stinging Hex and an Incendio. The Incendio caught her left arm and she hissed in pain and the Stinging Hex caught her on her right shoulder, she gave a yelp and then she narrowed her eyes.

"You cannot allow yourself to be distracted, it will be the death of you," Remus scolded.

"You heard him," Jared said aloud, drawing the attention of Paul, Edward and Jacob. "She's distracted by you, you have to calm down or she'll get hurt."

"She's already hurt," Edward snarled.

"She looks fine to me," he smirked in reply and nodded to Hermione, who was now fully focused on the duel, blocking before sending a jinx, blocking and then sending off four hexes quickly.

Four differently coloured beams of light headed in her fathers' direction. Two were blocked but the others weren't, the shields dropped under their force and they stumbled back, just as the Tempest Jinx struck Sirius, leaving a burn from the lightning bolt against his left side, and the Defodio gouged a chunk out of Remus' right shoulder.

"That's better," Remus commented, but he grimaced in pain.

"Yeah, there's the Hermione we expected to go into a duel with, don't bother holding back, Snowflake, we can be healed," Sirius encouraged, holding his hand against the wound on his side.

"As you wish," she said with a smirk.

Sirius groaned realising what he had just done. "Why did I do that?" he grouched. "Every time you look at me that way I always end up face first in the dirt."

"Yes, you do," Hermione agreed.

Without warning she stepped forward and she was on the offense, sending off spells, curses, hexes and jinxes quicker than they had ever seen, if you blinked you would miss it. She forced her fathers into a defensive manner, she was too quick for them to cast anything but a Shielding Charm, if they dropped their shields she would hit them, as it was there were several spells slipping through their defences. Sirius now had small cuts littering his stomach, tears in his t-shirt and Remus' right eye was swollen, from being hit with a Stinging Hex and his eye sight was impaired, and he was limping from an arrow he had to pull out of his leg, courtesy of Hermione.

"Whoa! She's amazing," she heard whispers of awe and shock, but she blocked them out, focusing on her duel.

Hermione stopped sending spells their way and Sirius took the bait, dropping his shield and throwing a Binding Curse at her in succession. Hermione was waiting for it and made her move, she jumped into the air and flipped over, landing on the floor and rolling over her shoulder and she quickly sent a Tickling Jinx at Sirius. It hit him in his chest and he immediately fell to the floor laughing in hysterics.

"Not again," Sirius bellowed through his laughing fit, rolling around on the floor.

She had taken him out, that left Remus.

She turned on the spot and apparated. Remus gripped his wand tighter and he turned to the left when he heard the telltale 'crack' of apparition, but he couldn't see Hermione. He narrowed his eyes the best he could, given their condition.

"Disillusionment Charm, well done, Cub," he spoke out loud. "I'm guessing a Silencing Charm too, I can't hear your footsteps, the disillusionment is perfectly cast; that will give you an advantage in battle, unfortunately for you, I can still smell you."

He caught a bright beam of purple light from the corner of his uninjured eye and threw up a shield just in time as it collided with his shield, ricocheting and heading in the direction of the wolf pack.

"Protego Totalum," a voice yelled and they all jumped in surprise, as the voice came from in front of them.

A blue-silver shield appeared, covering them and the spell collided with the shield, before it dropped and Hermione reappeared in front of them. Her breathing was erratic, the rise and fall of her chest fast and unrelenting, curls had spilled out of her bun and stuck to her face and the back of her neck. Everyone stared at her in shock.

She looked at Sam. "That spell would've broken every bone in your body if I hadn't have blocked it," she informed him and he looked ill at the news.

Remus started sending more spells her way and she put up another Protego Totalum, pouring her magic into it, if she dropped it, the spells would not only hit her, but those behind her.

"That spell would've blinded you... That one would've transfigured into a venomous snake and bitten you... That green one he just sent at me is what we call Orbis, it would've opened up a hole beneath me and sucked me into the ground...That pink one is Immobulus, it's a Freezing Charm, it's freezes an opponent in place and leaves you open to attack...That yellow one is remarkably painful, it would've caused fire to burn me from the inside out, a slow and painful death," she looked behind her slightly and then to the side, they were all staring at her both horrified and awed.

"We wouldn't use most of these spells in battle, but the Death Eaters will, and for that you need to be able to know how to recognise them, this is training for us, but a visual lecture for you all, you may be less fragile than us, some more than others," her eyes flickered to The Cullens, "But they will hurt, dead or alive."

Before they could say anything she turned, dropped the shield and ran, ducking behind a tree as Remus threw a curse at her, it burned a hole straight threw the centre of the tree, they almost laughed when they saw Hermione's shocked face through the hole in the tree.

"Well then, a bit excessive don't you think?" she teased her father, before turning on the spot and apparating behind Remus.

She was not expecting to hear another 'crack' landing after her. She felt a spell hit her back and she cried out in pain as another cut appeared on her back, warm liquid started falling down her back and she fell to the floor and she heard growls once more.

It seemed Sirius had finally managed to break free of the Tickling Jinx.

Despite her pain, she kicked out her leg, it collided with the back of Sirius' knees and he cursed as he tumbled to the ground and groaned. Hermione quickly hit Remus with a stunner and she finally hit him square in the chest and he fell to the ground, frozen.

Hermione and Sirius both stood up and his wand was out of reach, he lunged at her and caught her, he knocked her wand out of her hand and crushed her to him.

Hermione stomped on his foot, elbowed him harshly and then grabbed him and flipped him over her shoulder and he groaned as he hit the ground. Hermione then dived off to the side, reaching for her wand and dodging the spell Remus had sent her way after breaking free of the stunner. She slid across the floor, getting dirt in her wounds and she gripped her wand, rolling backwards over her shoulder and she kneeled on the floor.

"Accio wand," Sirius' voice called clearly and they heard gasps as his wand flew into his hand.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Wandless and nonverbal magic it was then.

She nonverbally sent a hex that packed one hell of a punch if it hit you, Sirius and Remus didn't recognise it and therefore didn't cast a strong enough shield sending them both flying backwards. Sirius landed on his arm and cursed loudly and they all heard a snap, it was broken.

He quickly got up and ducked behind a tree as Hermione sent an Expulso, likely to cause more broken bones. Sirius took the time as she duelled with Remus to erect an Anti-apparition ward, and he was right to; Hermione turned on the spot but didn't move, she frowned and then cursed.

She ducked and said, "Anti-apparition wards, I can't apparate, but neither can they," she explained to the confused observers. Sirius stepped out from behind the tree and Hermione was trapped.

"Fumos Duo," she called, thick smoke started to rise from the ground obscuring their view and she slipped behind Sirius as she heard coughing.

"That was good thinking, Snowflake," Sirius wheezed and with a wave of his wand he vanished the smoke, everything was once more clear.

"Expelliarmus," she called, disarming Sirius from behind and she caught his wand and sent a Body-bind at him, effectively cutting him out of the duel.

She tried to disarm Remus but he saw it coming and blocked it, the spell rebounding.

She was now backing up him as he was now stood in front of The Cullens, similarly to how Hermione had been with the pack. He couldn't risk dropping his shield, her magic only got more powerful the more confident and frustrated she became, making her spells more precise and stronger, meaning they hurt more and required more of an effort to block.

"I can't figure out whose winning," Emmet spoke. "Ow!" he whined, Remus looked behind him to see him rubbing his arm and scowling.

"Don't distract them," Alice hissed. "They're already injured badly; who knows what'll happen if any of those beams hit him because he was distracted by you?"

"They'll likely put me in a coma," he panted.

"What?" Carlisle asked, frowning.

"The spells she's using, if they don't kill me, they'll likely put me in a coma, usually they would severally injure, but Hermione has and always will be a powerful witch. The longer she is in battle, the more confident she becomes and she gets frustrated. Her magic rushes through her entire body, her strength building and building, which means her magic is more volatile and she can channel it into her spell casting, making the spells more potent and harmful without meaning to. Don't ever underestimate Hermione, I've only ever seen her fall in battle once in five years," he let his words sink in.

Hermione dropped to the floor and spun, skilfully finding the weakness in his shield and hitting him with a Jelly-Leg Jinx. He fell to the floor and she stood and cast a silent Disarming Charm, catching his wand and then she hit him with a Body-bind, before using an Incarcerous. Ropes shot out of the tip of her wand, tying up both of her fathers to a tree and then she transfigured the ropes to chains to make the restraints stronger.

"I win," she said with three wands held in her hand.

She turned to see their observers all staring at her in awe, looks of complete wonder covering their faces. Jasper looked impressed, Rosalie looked like she wanted laugh, Emmet looked excited, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Alice and Esme looked worried and proud, and Carlisle looked as though he was restraining himself from rushing over to them and giving them an examination. Edward, Paul and Jacob stared at her with a mixture of worry, fear and pride. Colin and Brady had their mouths hung open, as did Leah and the others clapped enthusiastically, whilst Sam appraised her.

She felt a pain shoot through her and she winced. She had dirt covering her face, hands and knees. Blood covered her top, shoulders, arms, back, forehead and stomach. She had rips and tears in her top and bottoms, bruises were forming from being slammed into a tree numerous times. Her hair had dirt in it with twigs and leaves sticking out, curls stuck to the back of her neck and face, sweat soaked. Her breathing was erratic, and her stance was firm, but becoming less so the more she stood, now realising the pain she was in.

She hissed again and then she turned and released the spells on her fathers. They shakily got to their feet and smiled at her proudly. They had several injuries themselves, bruises, burns, cuts, swollen body parts and Sirius was cradling his broken arm, but she had more injuries combined.

"That's the best we've seen you duel, you're practically lethal," Sirius grinned, but it turned into a grimace when he winced.

"I have more injuries than the both of you combined," she pointed out.

"Yes, but you were duelling the both of us; we outnumber you. We have nearly twenty years experience over you, we've fought in two wars and we didn't hold back. You still beat us, even if you are injured, you won the duel. That is something you should be proud of; even Moody struggled with duelling two assailants at once," Remus spoke.

She nodded.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Emmet yelled, no longer being able to hold in his excitement and they looked at his big grin. "Dude, she kicked your asses," he laughed in glee. "I have never seen anything as awesome as that, ever!" Hermione laughed at him and then winced.

"You think you can take her?" Sirius challenged.

Emmet scoffed. "Easily."

Remus and Sirius shared a smirk.

"Okay then, we wish you luck," Remus shrugged. He and Sirius made their way over to The Cullens and Emmet waltzed up to Hermione.

Before anyone could protest that it wasn't a fair fight, Hermione had removed the Anti-apparition wards and apparated. In the blink of an eye she reappeared behind Emmet and hit him with the strongest Flipendo she could muster, thankfully her magic was still unsettled after being in the most intense training session she had ever endured; it tripled the affect of her spell work.

It hit him square in the back and he went flying face first into a tree, crashing straight through it and taking the entire thing down, crashing against the floor.

She heard gasps of shock.

"Did warn you, Mate," Sirius laughed loudly and she heard the guffaws of the pack, even Rosalie and Jasper were laughing hysterically.

Emmet stood up with his eyes narrowed and he charged at Hermione, not bothering to run at human speed. Fortunately for Hermione, witches and wizards had better reaction times when it came to vampires, an added feature of evolution to help them defend themselves, and now she had her enhanced senses from her Animagus form too. She quickly shot off a Tripping Jinx and Emmet face planted the ground, skidding to a stop. He hit the floor, and in annoyance he punched a few feet through the ground and then he stood up. He lunged at her.

"Melofors," she said. A giant pumpkin appeared, encasing Emmet's head and cutting off his vision, he ran straight through five trees, before managing to stop and ripping the pumpkin off himself.

He turned around with a scowl and pumpkin insides littering his hair and stuck to his face. He pushed down against the ground and jumped high into the air. Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at herself, she quickly transfigured herself into a small bird, a canary, and she took flight, effectively dodging Emmet's landing and his attempt to grab her.

"Where did she go?" he asked confused when he couldn't see her, hear her or smell her.

Remus laughed. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you should never have your back to an opponent," Sirius spoke laughing.

He jumped in shock and turned around to see Hermione with her wand pointed at him. "Confringo", she whispered.

The bottom of Emmet's jeans caught fire and he yelled in surprise. She hit him with a powerful stunner and then hosed him down with an Aquamenti, leaving him uninjured and soaking.

Rosalie clapped loudly, whilst the others stared in awe.

"You have a weird sense of humour," Hermione told her and Rosalie shrugged.

"You try living with him for decades and you'll find joy in him getting his ass handed to him."

Hermione laughed and then winced.

"I think that's all for training for this morning, you have to get to school, we have injuries to heal and after lunch we'll head out and start on the wards for your land," Remus spoke.

"What about Rocky over there?" Alice asked amused.

"It'll wear off in a couple of minutes, vampires and werewolves are physically stronger and therefore spells that take hours to wear off will usually only take a few minutes, ten at most, depends on the strength of the magic involved, he'll be fine," Sirius shrugged and then grunted in pain.

"Let's get your arm healed before anything else," Hermione spoke and she walked to the tent, everyone followed her and she made her way to her potions lab, returning with several tubs and vials levitating behind her.

Hermione went about sealing their cuts, using Dittany and Essence of Murtlap on the far deeper cuts and Burn Salve on burns. They all winced when they saw the deep gashes on her stomach and back, and she cried out when the creams and potions were applied to her wounds by her fathers. Paul, Jacob and Edward had to the restrained.

They each downed a Blood Replenishing Potion, followed by a Pain Potion, Sirius was given Skele-Gro and they each drank a Pepper-Up Potion, before being covered in generous amounts of Bruise Removal Paste.

They sat on the couches, with green paste covering their faces, stomachs, shoulders and arms and that was just what was visible.

She opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her worriedly.

"We're fine," she promised them. "The minor cuts are already healed, Remus' eye will be fine in about twenty minutes, the burns will be healed in about thirty minutes, Sirius' arm will be healed in about forty minutes since it wasn't too bad a break and my cuts will be healed within an hour, our bruises will be gone in about two hours since we caught them quickly and they can't worsen. Unfortunately we can't wash this paste off, no matter how disgusting it smells," she grimaced.

"Is it always like that?" Carlisle asked.

"Training? Yes, we haven't had a duel yet where none of us have had less than five injuries," Hermione confessed. "You thought we were joking about all the different spells? We fight to capture and incapacitate, Death Eaters fight to kill and destroy. We would never actually use some of the spells you saw us use today; we just wanted to show you how dangerous our life is. Sometimes in desperate situations we'll use a Sectumsempra or something similar, but we never use Unforgivables or dark magic, maybe grey at best."

"Shouldn't you be getting to school?" Sirius asked with his eyes closed and head resting against the back of the couch.

"I suppose so," Alice sighed.

"And I better get to work. It's fascinating watching your healing process."

"When everything isn't so hectic, I'll show you my potions lab and I'll show you the ingredients for my potions and creams and how I make them," Hermione promised and Carlisle beamed in response.

"You're looking at a future Potions Mistress," Remus said tiredly, but proudly.

"Or Charms Mistress, Transfiguration Mistress, Healer, Professor, Lawyer, Spell Inventor..." Sirius spoke.

"We get it", Hermione sighed.

"No, you don't. You aren't The Brightest Witch of the Age for nothing, Snowflake. You aren't feared for nothing. You aren't a number one target for nothing..."

"Papa," she grumbled and he dropped the subject.

With that The Cullens said their goodbyes, with minimal fighting with the pack, who also left not long after, making arrangements to meet after lunch.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Paul asked her, as her fathers left the room, leaving to get a couple more hours of sleep whilst they healed. Jacob hovered near the entrance.

"I'm fine, boys, I promise, I've had worse injuries than this, injuries that almost killed me."

"That doesn't make me feel better," he grouched and she chuckled.

"I do this twice a day, there is nothing wrong with me, you'll see that after lunch when all of my injuries are gone," he reluctantly dropped the subject. "You should go and do whatever it is you boys do when you're not at school, take some time for yourselves," they wanted to protest, but reluctantly agreed.

Paul made to make his way over to her, but she stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, this paste smells horrific, it's making me feel nauseous and your sense of smell is stronger than mine, I don't want you throwing up over me or my lovely couch," he chuckled at her.

"Later?"

"Later," she promised and he grinned. "I'll see you after lunch."


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

 **Q &A**

Mistra Rose – Yes, I had thought about introducing them at that some point in the story and with a connection to Hermione, but this brings me to a dilemma I'm facing.

I'm coming to a point in the story where I have a decision to make, I have currently 30 chapters written and before I had a clear decision on how I wanted this story to end, but reading through the reviews and PM's and reading that some people don't wish for Edward to remain a part of Hermione's life, it's got me thinking, and to a small degree, I agree with them. And now I have two plot lines, one in which it will remain Hermione/Edward/Paul/Jacob, and one in which Edward will exit Hermione's life, leaving her with only Paul and Jacob.

I'm torn between the two plot lines since I love them both and I don't know which one to choose, so I'm going to leave it up to you, my lovely viewers.

Would you prefer it to remain as it is, or should I write Edward out of the story?

Please comment and vote through reviews and PM's. I'll tally up the results in a couple of chapter's time so I can remain ahead of my posting schedule. I will not reveal the results, as I'll allow it to remain as a surprise and hopefully, you'll be surprised by the twists I'm going to throw in.

 **Edward or no Edward?**

 **That is the question.**

* * *

 **Thursday 9th November 2006**

Hermione landed with a pop of apparition in the woods on the edge of First Beach, where she was meeting the pack. Her fathers were just finishing up lunch and then would join them afterwards so they could start on the wards.

Hermione walked out of the woods and towards the pack, who she could see messing around on the beach and she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Hermione, you clean up well," when she reached them she slapped Jared on the back of the head and he scowled at her and rubbed the aching spot, whilst the others sniggered.

"If you're referring to the lack of green slime covering my skin, the twigs and leaves no longer taking up home in my terrifyingly frizzy hair and the blood, then thank you."

She saw them all appraising her appearance, looking for any injuries.

"There's not a mark on you," Quil frowned.

"Healing Magic, it's quite brilliant actually. Did you know we can heal paralysis and the common cold?"

"Seriously?" Seth asked amazed.

"I'm not lying," she looked around and frowned. "Where's Paul?"

"He hasn't turned up yet, he was supposed to be here an hour ago," Embry shrugged.

Jacob eyed her carefully.

Her eyes turned down cast and her hand came up to rub over her heart and her frown deepened.

"What it is?" Jacob asked her, moving closer.

"I'm not sure, I just have this feeling," she looked up, they were all looking at her strangely. "I've always had this ability to tell when she something bad was going to happen, it's my instincts, they've never failed me yet, but it's not just that. I have this ache in my chest, it's getting stronger," she winced and rubbed over heart once more.

Her eyes flickered between them before they widened.

"He's in trouble, he needs me," she said quickly.

"How do you know?" Sam asked her.

"I can feel it, now that I am aware that he's my soul bond, I can sort of feel him. I can get a feel of his emotions, sense when something's wrong or when he's hurt. I have to get to him. Where does he live?" they could tell she was beginning to panic.

"I'll take you," both Jared and Jacob said and they frowned at each other.

"No, I'll apparate, it's quicker; I'll get there in less than a minute, do any of you know where he lives?" They all nodded. "Who has been to his house the most?"

"Me," Jared spoke.

"I need to see your memories," she saw Sam stiffen.

"Why?" he asked her, his tone colder than he intended.

"I can only apparate to places I have either seen or been to before. I could splinch myself otherwise. Splinching is basically ripping parts of your body off during apparition, it extremely painful and can kill you," she answered before they could ask. She then looked at Jared. "I won't look at anything other than his location; I need your permission to enter your thoughts."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, I will be doing it under your permission and I'll be gentle. There are many methods into forcing yourself into someone's thoughts; I prefer the less painful approach."

"Okay," he looked hesitant though.

"Just think about Paul's house; only think about Paul's house. I won't have to go searching through your memories that way."

She pulled her wand and pointed it at him.

"Legilimens," she whispered. She felt herself being pulled inside his mind and the first memory she came to was of a younger Jared and Paul stood outside what looked to be a hand built cabin, painted red with a few lamps and a hand railing.

She didn't bother paying attention to what was going on in the memory, immediately ending the spell and pulling out of Jared's mind.

"Are you going to do it then?" Jared asked her.

"I already have," he was surprised by the news. "My fathers will be here any minute now, just tell them I have something to take care of and I'll send them a patronus."

Before they could reply she had spun on her heel and disappeared from view.

* * *

Hermione landed with a crack and looked around. The cabin looked as it had in the memory except the paint didn't look as new, it was flaking slightly, the short cut grass was damp and the railing was missing a few pieces of wood. The roofing was grey and covered in moss, trees littered the grounds and the door and window panes were a dull white.

Before she could finish her examination of the cabin, she heard curses and glass shattering.

Without thought she rushed forward with her wand in hand and she pulled the door open, running inside and heading straight for the noise.

It took her to a small kitchen which held all the regular Muggle appliances and a small kitchen table, with dark wooden flooring and blue walls. There was glass covering the floor and table, from what looked to be broken plates and glasses. Chairs had been knocked over and dark liquid was running down the walls, she noticed small dots on the floor and through her enhanced smell she immediately knew it was blood.

She saw a man pacing and throwing things across the room. He was muttering to himself and every so often he yelled a profanity and an insult which she knew was aimed at Paul.

He was far shorter than Paul and had an average build. His skin tone was lighter and his hair was lighter too, the only resemblance to Paul was his dark eyes.

He finally noticed Hermione.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? What do you want?"

"I want to see Paul," she replied coldly.

He laughed cruelly. "You're his slut then?" he taunted.

Hermione didn't reply and his eyes shone in anger and he stormed forward. Before he could even blink Hermione had grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder, he thudded against the ground and she had winded him. He stared at her in shock.

"No, I'm not his slut. I actually care about your son, you have no idea how special he is and you never will," she lifted her wand and cast a Body-bind, leaving him on the floor and she then walked further into the house, following the trail of blood.

A door was ajar and she pushed it open and stepped inside. The room was small with barely enough space for the single bed, wardrobe and desk that resided in it. The walls were black and the flooring a dark brown, with a single window. She had no idea how someone of Paul's stature slept in the space, would he even fit in the bed? She doubted it.

She held in her gasp and her anger when she saw Paul sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands and his elbows resting against his knees. He had several cuts on his chest and arms, and blood was dripping down his hand and forearm from his head wound.

From her place by the door she could see shards of glass still stuck in the wounds. It was obvious to her what had happened. She walked forward as calmly as she could and when she reached him, she knelt down in front of him, put her wand on the floor and she reached up with her hands, taking hold of his and moving them away from his face.

He looked up at her with tired eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her quietly.

"You needed me," she said softly. "I could feel it."

"How?"

"You are my soul bond, I can sense your emotions, I can sense when you're in danger, I can sense when you need me and I can sense when you are hurt. I arrived at the beach and I knew something wasn't right when I got there and you weren't there, the pack told me you were an hour late and I felt this ache in my chest," she told him. "You needed me and so I came to you."

"How did you get here?"

"I apparated, Jared let me look at his memories so I could come to you. Now, let me heal you," she said softly.

"I'll be fine, I heal quickly, remember?"

"No," she shook her head. "I know you can heal quickly, but when I am with you and I know there is something I can do to help you, I will do it, I have to do it, so please, let me heal you," she was almost at the point of begging.

His eyes searched hers and he sighed and nodded.

"Thank you," she said quietly. She then reached into her beaded bag and pulled out some Dittany and then she picked up her wand.

"This shouldn't hurt," she told him and she pointed her wand at him. "Tergeo," she whispered. Paul looked down at his chest as he saw the blood suddenly disappear.

She put her wand back down and slowly proceeded to remove the small shards of glass from his wounds. When she was done she took the Dittany and asked Paul to lie down on his back and she sat next to him on the bed.

"It may sting a little," she warned him, before putting a drop of the potion on each of his cuts. He winced and she apologised, whilst gently rubbing the potion around the wound to help it work faster, Paul seemed to relax under her touch.

When he was healed she moved her attention to his head wound, it was far deeper than the others and she glowered fiercely. She siphoned the blood away before using both Dittany and Essence of Murtlap to close up the wound, once more massaging the treatment around the area and he sighed in content.

She removed a Blood Replenishing Potion from her bag.

"Take two mouthfuls of this and you shouldn't feel as light headed," he sat up and did as she asked, gagging and spluttering at the taste.

"I know, it taste's horrendous, but you've never tried Sirius' cooking, and for that you should be grateful," he chuckled at her.

She put all the vials back in her bag and then turned to face Paul, he was propped up against the headboard, his too large figure on the too small bed.

Her eyes scanned him checking him for anymore injuries.

"I'm fine Hermione, you healed everything, rather efficiently in fact," he gave her a cocky smirk and wriggled his eyebrows. Despite her foul mood she laughed at him.

She stopped laughing when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen and she scowled.

"Pack your stuff, Paul."

"What? Why?"

"You can't stay here."

"Where exactly am I supposed to go?"

"You're staying with me."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. The pack will be spending a lot of time at the tent and you need somewhere you won't be bullied and attacked by deranged arseholes. You are my soul bond, not only do I not like the idea of you being hurt, I hate the idea of you not being safe, so you living with me and my fathers is actually logical. You're eighteen, you're father can't stop you from moving out. Pack your stuff or I'll do it for you, I'm sure there's things you don't want me nosing through."

He stared at her before quickly grabbing her and pulling her to him, causing her to squeak in surprise before she relaxed into him. He pulled back slightly, tilted his head down and pressed his mouth to hers. Before Paul could deepen the kiss she pulled back.

"Later, you have to pack."

"That's twice you've done that," he scowled.

"I won't do it a third time, I promise, now get packing, everyone is waiting for us at the beach. It'll take a while for us to put the wards up."

"Fine," he grumbled.

She stood up and he grabbed a duffle bag from his wardrobe. Hermione quickly cast an Extension and Feather-Light Charm on the inside and he grinned at her, before moving over to the wardrobe and beginning to put his clothes in it, whilst Hermione stood by the door.

"How did you get past him?"

"He got awfully mouthy with me and I didn't appreciate it. When he stormed over to me, I grabbed him and he was on the floor before he even saw it coming, I didn't even use magic," she grinned and he laughed at her. "I did, however, use magic to knock him out, as you can tell from all that noise he's making, the spell's wore off, shame really," she sighed and he laughed.

It didn't take him long to pack his belongings since most of his clothing had been ruined due to him phasing and he had minimal school supplies. She frowned when she saw this.

"I'm going to have to figure out a way to allow your clothes to change with you so your clothes don't get ruined, I'm sure I've read about a spell in a book," he shook his head at her, took her hand and together they walked out of his room, duffle bag in hand.

When they entered the kitchen Paul's father was sat at the kitchen table, he looked up at Paul in disgust and he felt Hermione bristle beside him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, you don't want me here, I don't want to be here. I'm going somewhere I am wanted."

His father laughed at him. "Who would want you?" Hermione felt Paul bristle and she squeezed his hand.

"I do," she spoke coldly, drawing the attention of his father. "As do my fathers," she saw him shrink back at the news. "What? Have any homophobic comments you'd like to make, Mr Lahote? Test my patience, I dare you," he stood up, his chair hitting the ground and he glared at her.

"You lay a finger on me and I'll have you arrested and imprisoned before you even blink, you may not know of me, Mr Lahote, but I assure you, I am an incredibly influential person, I hold titles of aristocracy in Europe," he seemed surprised by that news. "If you so much as look at Paul again, I assure you, you will face the full wrath of the House of Black."

"Billy Black wouldn't do a thing," he snorted cruelly.

"I am not related to Billy Black. I am Lady Hermione Black, my father is Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Noble House of Black, we are the second wealthiest family in Europe, second only to our cousins, the House of Malfoy. My family is not known for being very forgiving, perhaps you should type our name into a search engine, learn what you can about what you have brought down on you," she then pulled on Paul's hand and walked out of the house, pulling him to the trees so his father wouldn't see them leave.

Once they were in the cover of the trees, she heard Paul drop his duffle bag to the floor and he stopped in place, Hermione almost fell over and turned around.

Paul was looking at her heatedly, his eyes dark and focused on her. She felt her cheeks heating up at the look he was giving her and she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Why are you looking at me like that? We have to get to the others, they're waiting."

He didn't answer her, instead he backed her up until her back hit a tree. The hand that she currently wasn't holding came up to rest by her head as his gaze locked on hers. His dark eyes smouldering, making Hermione's stomach drop.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she repeated nervously, unconsciously biting at her lower lip; it had become somewhat of a habit over the years.

His eyes dropped down to watch the action and before she could even blink, he swooped down and his mouth was on hers. This kiss far different from the previous ones they had shared and she knew it immediately.

Paul wasted no time in swiping his tongue across her bottom lip and taking advantage of her little gasp when her mouth parted, slipping his tongue into her mouth to explore the caverns he was quickly becoming acquainted with.

His hand against the tree slipped into her soft curls whilst the other let go of hers, it snaked around her waist, pulling her up and into him.

She was on her tip toes, her arms around his neck and her hands tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck. When he gave a low wolf like rumble, she did it again and he held her tighter, almost squeezing her to death, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

She gave a small squeak of surprise when Paul's arm swooped down under her bum and lifted her off the ground and she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist to keep balance. She felt her back hit against the tree and she gave a little moan when Paul's hands gripped her hips tightly, likely to leave bruises, but once again, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Paul pulled away from her, obviously the need for oxygen also affecting him. She panted as his mouth travelled down her neck, stopping the butterfly kisses as she felt his nose nuzzle her skin and she heard the deep intake of breath he took, sighing happily, before nuzzling her again.

She shivered as one hand was wound into his hair, gripping tightly, and the other was wrapped around his neck, her nails biting into his bare shoulders. His chest pressed tightly to hers, she could feel his overly abnormal body heat warming her already flushed skin, even through her t-shirt.

"We have to meet the others," she whispered.

He hummed in reply, still nuzzling at her neck.

"You smell nice," he murmured, his breath tickling her neck and he placed a quick kiss there, before going back to nuzzling her.

"It's a wolf thing, you're just saying that because I smell like you," she muttered, he chuckled against her neck.

He hummed. "You do smell like me, it's quite calming knowing that my scent is all over you."

She muttered under her breath and he smirked.

"But, you still smell like you, all fruity and soft. What is that, peaches?"

"Strawberries and vanilla," she gasped as he suddenly started kissing her neck again.

"My new favourite smell," he promised. He sucked at her neck, just below her ear. It was her weak spot. Hermione gave a low moan and tugged on his hair, her nails digging into him further, his responsive growl vibrated from his chest and tickled her.

"And that is my favourite sound," he whispered huskily in her ear. She moved her hands to his head and pulled him away from her neck, crashing her mouth against his, continuing where they had left off from when they had to break away for air.

Hermione shivered and moaned as Paul's hands trailed over her back, down her neck, arms and sides, still over her shirt, but it still affected her. He growled and groaned as her hands did the same exploration. Her hands softly skimmed over his neck and shoulders, down his muscled arms, across his collar bone and down his well defined chest and abdomen, she felt his muscles twitch under her exploration and he shivered and gripped her tighter.

They pulled away unexpectedly when a large silver-blue dog appeared and spoke.

 _"_ _Snowflake, where the fuck are you? What's happening? You get yourself here now or you're grounded!"_ Sirius's patronus growled.

She heard Paul's snort of amusement, but also his grumbles and groans of being interrupted.

"I did tell you they were waiting for us," she said breathlessly and she unwrapped her legs from his waist and slid down to the ground. He didn't let go of her, but he did look rather pleased with himself.

Hermione didn't need to see why, it was obvious. Her entire face was likely flushed, lips swollen and her chest rising and falling quickly as she got use to the feeling of breathing in oxygen once more. It irked her that he didn't seem to be as affected, his hair was slightly askew and his breathing was erratic, but far more controlled than hers.

She pulled away from him and he seemed reluctant to let her go. She used her wand to cast a few glamour and cleaning charms on herself and then she walked over to his bag, picked it up and walked back over to him. He took her hand and the bag and he braced himself as she turned on her heel, with her wand in hand.

* * *

"I hate that," Paul groaned as he bent over slightly, Hermione shrugged.

"You should be over it by now."

He grumbled under his breath and she chuckled.

"Where the fuck were you?"

She was pulled away from Paul and into two chests, her fathers. They pulled away from her and looked her up and down, checking for injuries, and seeing none they continued.

"Well?"

She looked around to see everyone looking at her both amused and worried.

She gestured to walk further down the beach and they nodded and stormed away.

"We'll still be able to hear every word," Jared pointed out smugly.

She held her wand lightly. "Silencing Charms," she deadpanned and then turned and walked to her fathers, casting a Silencing Charm in the process.

"I can't hear anything," Quil frowned, eyeing the trio not twenty feet away from them.

"Silencing Charm," Paul shrugged amused. The pack turned their attention to him and they noticed the bag in his hand.

"What happened? What's with the bag?" Sam asked him, Paul stiffened and they definitely noticed. "She said you were in trouble."

"I wasn't in trouble," his voice rumbled quietly. "That dickhead thought it'd be fun to use me as target practice, threw plates and glasses at me."

"And you didn't phase?"

"No, I didn't feel the need to, I just let him get on with it and left. Hermione found me, she healed me and we packed my stuff up, she threatened the dickhead and brought us here when she got her father's message."

"She threatened him?" Embry asked awed.

Paul nodded, a smug smirk appeared on his face. "Mentioned she was the second wealthiest family in Europe and that she holds aristocratic titles, not to mention, she implied physical harm if he laid a finger on her."

"Quite a girl you got there," Embry replied with a whistle.

"We," Jacob injected quickly and with a glare.

They were interrupted when the trio returned looking far more relaxed. Hermione stood by Paul's side, everyone noticed that Jacob shifted closer to her, Remus and Sirius walked past Paul and clapped him on the shoulder with a nod, it was all he needed to know. They approved and they accepted him into their family and home. Something inside him flared up, maybe relief? Gratefulness? He couldn't be sure.

"Right, let's get to work, given the size of your land we won't be able to cover the entire grounds, so we'll have to place the wards at checkpoints. You just show us which areas a vampire is most likely to enter through and we'll put the wards up. If we can narrow it down to less than twenty check points, it would be really helpfyl. Putting up wards is difficult and requires a lot of magical energy; we'll have to take regular breaks to help regenerate the magical flow in our bodies, particularly me, since my magic still hasn't settled yet. We'll try and get it done today, if not, we'll finish it tomorrow," Hermione explained.

"Are you putting in those blood things?" Seth asked curiously.

"Blood wards, and no, it would keep everyone out, we're only looking to keep out vampires. It's difficult to set wards up to keep out a magical creature since their genetic material is usually different to ours. As shape-shifters, your DNA is still human, just with a little added change, as are witches and wizards. It would be easy for me to set up wards to keep out shape-shifters and magical folk because you're still human. Vampires aren't, their genetic make-up is on a different scale. I'll have to rework the wards a bit but they can be done."

"What will happen if a vampire trespasses on our land?" Sam asked, watching them carefully.

"We'll put up a defence, likely fire for you, it won't be full proof since they have super speed and are capable of dodging the flames, but it's still better than nothing. Hermione, Remus and I, we have a way of communicating long distance and without being caught," Sirius explained. Hermione pulled out her necklace and Sirius and Remus showed them their rings. "These are bound together. Through this we can sense each other's emotions, as long as we touch them. If Hermione is panicked, we will feel it and instantly know something is wrong. Whether it be we have to leave without her or she is feeling too overcome with her surroundings. We can also send small messages to each other."

"The point is, we will connect the rings and necklace to the wards. If the wards are tripped, the defences will be activated and a signal will be sent to us all. When we receive that signal, we will either contact you or come and get you, depending on the time of day," Remus spoke.

"Won't it alert anyone else? What if you're in school?" Seth asked her.

"My necklace with heat up enough that it'll burn my skin, but not actually hurt me, it will be a cold burn, where as when my fathers are contacting me, it's a hot burn. That way I won't get the signals confused," a thoughtful look appeared on her face.

"What is it, Snowflake?" Sirius asked, recognising the thoughtful look on her face.

"I was just thinking, there may be an easier way to contact them all without having to send a patronus, a way that isn't able to be seen or noticed by Muggles."

"And what's that?"

"Do you remember my fifth year? The D.A in particular?" their eyes lit up with understanding.

"That is brilliant, but how will you get it to work, they don't have wands?" Remus asked curiously.

"I may be able to tweak the charm slightly, get it to work off their thoughts or even magical aura, they should have one being shape-shifters, it's a form of magic."

"Does someone want to explain what you're talking about?" Jacob asked confused, the rest of the pack looking how he sounded.

"Sorry," Hermione apologised. "I'm not used to having to explain my life to people, they already know," she grumbled as she finished her sentence. "Anyway, my fifth year, we started a resistance group in school, remember?" they nodded slowly. "We needed a way to communicate with each other, when the next meeting would be, date and time, if we could attend, things like that, but we needed a way of communicating that no one would ever suspect and wouldn't be looking for. I found this charm and placed it on a galleon. It allowed us to do all those things I just mentioned and it couldn't be traced. You touch your wand against the coin and the message that you want to send appears on every galleon, for all to see, you can't control who sees it. We used the D.A coins for years. I don't want to get your hopes up, but if I can rework the charm, I can give you all a coin and we can communicate easily."

"It'll work?" Sam asked.

"Like I said, I don't want to get your hopes up, but in theory, I can't see why not. We'll get these wards sorted and I'll start on them as soon as I can."

"Don't be exhausting yourself, Hermione," Remus said quietly. "You know what happened the last time you did," she nodded slowly.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Paul asked quickly, Jacob looking equally as worried and waiting for answers.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. We need to get started on the wards."

* * *

Hermione, Remus and Sirius slumped down onto the couches after training, with several injuries, like earlier that morning, but far less serious.

"It was even better seeing it the second time," Collin grinned.

Hermione chuckled.

"That was friendly fire, Collin, we weren't actually fighting for our lives, that's a whole different ball game," she replied.

"You seem rather good," Jasper commented.

"She is, one of the best duellists we've ever seen," Remus commented tiredly.

"Well I had a good teacher," Hermione replied.

"Awe, thanks, Snowflake," Sirius grinned smugly.

"I meant Harry," she deadpanned, his arrogant look disappeared immediately and he scowled. Remus laughed, and the others laughed along with him.

"Well, it's getting late, you better get the Pups home," Remus spoke, standing up. "We'll finish the wards tomorrow and we'll start the wards on the Swan residence as soon as we can."

The pack had been clued in on the Seattle situation as well as The Cullen's problem and now knew they were likely to receive another visit from the redhead.

They all said their goodbyes and left, just as Sirius and Remus headed to bed. Jacob and Edward stayed behind.

"I take it you're staying again," Hermione stated, she didn't wait for a reply, standing up and heading to her room.

Edward noticed the bag Paul picked up.

"What's with the bag?" he asked emotionlessly.

"My stuff, I live here now."

Edward couldn't stop his next reply.

"What? Can't bear to leave her alone," he snarked.

"Yes," he replied instantly, agreeing with him.

At that moment Edward caught Paul's memories from that day. What his father had done to him, how Hermione had found and healed him, how she had told him to pack up his stuff, how she had threatened his father. He actually felt a little guilty for his last comment, but he didn't apologise.

Instead he followed Jacob and Paul to Hermione's room.

She was sat on the bed, drinking the last potion from the bedside table and she looked much better, her injuries almost gone.

She hopped off the bed and headed into the bathroom, minutes later returning dressed in a pair of red satin sleep shorts and the matching spaghetti strap top. They could see most of her scars and felt anger build up in them, but they kept themselves quiet.

Paul traded places with her, when he returned he smelled clean and his hair was damp. He wore a simple pair of grey pyjama bottoms, forgoing the t-shirt this time around.

Hermione handed Jacob a pair of pyjamas and gestured to the bathroom.

"You can put your bag in there," she said to Paul, gesturing to the sliding mirror doors that hid the walk in closet. "I'll unpack for you in the morning, it'll be done in less than ten minutes with magic," she told him.

"I don't think both our things will fit in one closet," he spoke.

"Take a look," she shrugged.

He curiously picked up his bag and wandered over to the walk in closet, stepping inside.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" he yelled, coming back out in shock.

"What is it?" Jacob asked, returning from the bathroom in his pyjama bottoms and t-shirt.

"Her closet, it's bigger than their living room, seriously, it's got two fucking floors and a staircase," he said shocked. They turned to Hermione in surprise and she just shrugged, climbing into bed and getting comfortable.

They shook their heads at her and Jacob climbed into bed behind her, Paul in front and they quickly got comfortable, in the same positions as they slept in the night before. Edward watched them closely as he settled down on the couch, the books still there. Hermione extinguished the flames and it was the beginning of another peaceful night.

* * *

 **Remember to vote!**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

 **Q &A**

I was surprised by the amount of votes that have been cast in less than a day alone, and for that I am grateful. I will keep the vote open for one more chapter and then tally up the results, as I said, I won't reveal who won, it'll stay a surprise.

I know some of you are worried that Edward and Jacob aren't being given a fair chance, but as I said, I have already written up to chapter 30, and I promise, there will be some one on one time with Hermione, to develop their relationship and it's already written and coming soon. As for ageing and Edward's possible exit plot line, I have it all figured out.

Thank you for casting your votes. It's been really difficult for me to choose, so allowing you to have your say has made things a whole lot easier for me.

 **The vote so far is 43 to 25.**

* * *

 **Monday 13th November 2006**

Hermione had returned to school after her excuse of suffering with a severe case of food poisoning, of course Carlisle had written her a doctor's note as proof, bless the man. She was sat in her Biology lesson with Edward, she was currently writing down notes, her hand flying across the page trying to get down every word that was said by Banners.

She heard Edward chuckling lowly and without taking her attention away from her page, she reached up with her free hand and slapped him on the back of the head.

He chuckled at her.

"That didn't hurt," he whispered, knowing she would hear him, her hearing was nowhere near as good as his or the wolves, but it would still pick up on things humans couldn't.

"No, but it made me feel better," she whispered in reply and he chuckled at her. "The least you can do is feign injury, you're human remember?" he nodded conceding her point. "And anyway, I could always brew a Strengthening Potion, then we'll see if it hurts."

He smirked, but left her alone.

Hermione could feel eyes on her and she turned in her seat to see Bella Swan staring at her, correction, she was glaring.

"Your ex-girlfriend is pissing me off," Hermione muttered turning back around and putting her attention on her page.

She felt Edward shift in his seat and he looked behind him. Bella was indeed glaring at Hermione, though when she caught him staring, a shy smile appeared on her face and she looked down at the table. He sighed and turned back around.

"Just ignore her."

"It's too bad she's human, if we were at Hogwarts I would've jinxed her by now."

"Jinx, they don't tend to harm, only humiliate," he spoke.

Hermione stopped writing and she promptly looked up at him.

"What was that?"

"A jinx, they don't tend to harm, only humiliate," he repeated, tilting his head to the side slightly and looking at her confused.

A wide smile appeared on her face and his smile in response was natural.

"You've been paying attention," she spoke, slightly proud and awed.

"Of course I have, I've been around for over a century, there isn't many topics left for me to learn about. Not only is it fascinating learning about something that was thought to be impossible, but you're the one teaching me."

She stared at him before quickly leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek and then going back to writing her notes.

He blinked in surprise before a goofy smile over took his face and it stayed in place for the rest of the lesson. He heard teeth grinding and chuckled as he knew it was coming from Bella.

"Before I forget, I can put the Anti-vampire wards up around Swan's house at the weekend."

"Why the long wait?"

"My magic, it's been bothering me for a couple of days and I'm low on energy, putting up the wards on The Quileute land was incredibly difficult and draining and it all but drained my magic, my fathers' too. Their magical stores have been restored, but since my magic is still unsettled from my Animagus training, mine takes longer to build backup after such feats of magic," she shrugged and he frowned. "Once I put the wards up though, no one, not even a member of your family will be able to get into the house."

"We'll have to test it."

"It'll work and I don't particularly fancy you getting injured."

"You're worried about my safety?" he spoke surprised.

"You're my soul bond," she replied, his smile grew wider.

* * *

Hermione slumped down at the lunch table, her satchel dropping to the floor and her head resting against the table. Edward sat down next to her and Jasper and Alice sat opposite them. They chuckled at her.

Hermione winced and then sat up, her hands reaching to her neck and she tried to massage the feeling back into it. "What are you doing?" Alice asked her.

"My magic's beginning to build up in my neck and shoulders, if I don't get it flowing back around my body I could lose control of my magic and accidentally level everything in this room." They stared at her. "And my back's hurting from this morning," she added.

Jasper snorted. "I'd say; you hit that tree pretty hard."

"Technically the tree hit me," she grumbled. "Sirius will be getting his comeuppance, I assure you. Why on Earth he would bring a tree to life is beyond me, especially after The Whomping Willow incident in my third year, I admit, it was genius but still a downright pain in the arse."

"I feel the need to warn him," he said amused.

"You don't have to, he already knows it's coming; he's on his guard. I'll just wait until he gets tired of waiting for me to enact my revenge and then I'll strike."

They shook their heads at her. "What are you going to do?" Edward asked her.

"Don't know yet, though he's terrified of baby chicks, I don't know why, maybe I'll transfigure some and fill his bathroom with them."

"That's a strange thing to be afraid of," Alice commented.

"I don't know if you've realised, but we're a strange bunch."

"Believe me, we've noticed," Jasper chuckled.

"Says the vampire that drinks animal blood and goes to a high school filled with humans."

"Point, Hermione," Edward chimed and they laughed.

Edward could see she was getting annoyed with her inability to get her magic flowing around her body and so he batted her hands away and his ice cold hands replaced hers in massaging her neck and shoulders, he was careful not to use too much force so he didn't hurt her. She sighed and then pressed her forehead against the table again and they chuckled at her.

"You're skin feels hot," he commented.

"Magic build up," she muttered.

"You're not going to fall asleep are you?" Alice asked.

"Might do, I'm exhausted, my magic is still depleted due to putting up the wards on The Quileute's land."

"Doesn't help when you're being pawed at when you're sleeping," Edward mumbled.

Hermione laughed at him.

"Don't be jealous, it's not an attractive trait."

"You think I'm attractive?" he said shocked, his hands stilling.

"You're a vampire."

"Point, Hermione," Alice spoke chuckling. Edward shook his head and resumed his attention on Hermione's neck.

"And anyway, at least they don't sit there watching me sleep because it's creepy."

Alice and Jasper burst out laughing.

"Point, Hermione," Jasper laughed. Edward grumbled under his breath.

"Is it working?" he asked her.

"Yeah, my arms are starting to tingle, not much longer and we won't be at risk of me setting someone on fire by accident."

"You've done that?" Jasper asked surprised.

"I set Edward's coat on fire, though technically I did that on purpose," she shrugged. He grumbled whilst Jasper and Alice laughed.

"Someone's coming this way, judging by the death glare I can feel on me, I'd say it's Swan," Hermione muttered. They all looked to see that Hermione was in fact right.

"Alice, Jasper," she greeted.

"Hey," they both said impassively. Bella turned her attention to Edward, he looked up at her expectantly, whilst his hands continued to work on Hermione's neck and shoulders and she hadn't bothered to look up, she let out a sigh.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked him.

"Hermione's neck and shoulders are hurting her, likely due to the way she slept."

Hermione didn't have to look to know he was smirking. She lifted her foot and stomped down on his.

"That didn't hurt," he said amused.

"But it made me feel better, you could at least act human," she muttered, her head still pressed to the table. Alice and Jasper chuckled.

"Can I talk to you?" Bella spoke.

"Now?" Bella nodded. "Fine, Jasper, takeover would you?" Edward's hands left her shoulders and she heard his chair scrape across the floor and they walked away from the table and over to the windows. Hermione heard Jasper taking Edward's seat and his hands found their way to her shoulders.

"What does it feel like?" Jasper asked her. "The magic build up?"

"Shh, I'm listening to their conversation," Alice's tinkling laughter left her and Jasper chuckled before they all fell silent.

"What do you want, Bella?" Edward asked.

"What's going on with you and Black?"

"Why is that any of your business?"

"You're my boyfriend," she hissed.

"No, you broke up with me, remember? We voted against turning you and you got the hump. I can show you the texts if you like? You ignored me for months, now that you see I've made friends with the new girl you're jealous."

"You seem to be more than friends."

"And if we are?"

"Does she know about you? Does she know what you are? Does she understand like I do?"

"Yes." She spluttered at his answer. "She's known since her first day here, she's known of us existing since she was a child, she's encountered my kind before. She knows more about my kind than I do myself."

Jasper snorted. "He's not wrong," he commented.

"Are you dating her?" her voice had gone cold.

"That's complicated."

"Why?"

"Because it is."

"She's scared of you isn't she?" she said smugly.

"No, I pissed her off a while back and she set me on fire," Edward spoke fondly. Bella spluttered. "Are we done here?"

"Fine, she can have you, I'll find someone else that wants my attention," she snapped and then turned around.

"It won't be Jacob," he spoke, she turned back around.

"Since when do you call him Jacob?"

He shrugged. "Since Hermione is good friends with the pack, the _entire_ pack, she gets mad when I insult her friends, vice versa with the pack."

"We'll see, Jacob's my friend, he's in love with me."

"If you say so," he shrugged. "And, Bella, leave Hermione alone, she's not someone to be messed with."

"If she so much as looks at me the wrong way, Charlie will hear off it."

"He won't be able to do anything."

"He's the Chief of Police."

"Yes, and Hermione's father is a powerful man, very well connected."

She stormed off back to her table. She felt Jasper moving his hands away from her and they were replaced by Edward's.

"She hates me."

"No, she doesn't," Edward spoke.

"She hates me," she repeated.

"Okay, maybe she does," he chuckled.

"I swear, Edward, if she starts anything I won't need to use magic."

"So I've seen," he spoke dryly, referring to her training sessions. She sighed. "Any better?"

"Getting there, it's down to my stomach now, not much longer and we'll all be safer."

"Good to know, I don't like the idea of being set on fire, I value my life."

"You're already dead."

"Point, Hermione," Jasper chuckled.

* * *

Hermione had a bad feeling, she didn't know why but she had the feeling that she was needed in La Push. Her last period of the day was a free lesson and so she decided she would leave school early. She wrote a quick note to Alice, Jasper and Edward and she left it on the window shield of the Volvo. She then made her way into the woods and she apparated to the collection of shops in La Push. She headed inside and asked for directions to the school.

After a twenty minute walk she found herself standing in the car park of The Reservation's school. There was nothing remarkable about it, it looked like any other school, only it was smaller and she could see where some of the roofing had been replaced since the colouring was different. The amount of trees surrounding the school was greater than Fork's High, but other than that, it was an average, run of the mill school.

Students were beginning to leave the school and they were mulling about the car park, in groups talking and laughing and messing about whilst waiting for others. Hermione knew she wouldn't find any of the pack in the sea of students. Her eyes darted around the car park and they landed on the car she was looking for, Jacob's. She walked over to it, well aware that she was drawing the attention of everyone she walked past. She stuck out like a saw thumb.

Where everyone else was russet and copper skin, dark hair and dark eyes, wearing layers of clothing in the cold weather, she was ivory skin, long mahogany ringlets that fell down to her waist. She had chocolate brown eyes and wore blue skinny jeans, black heeled ankle boots, a black spaghetti strap top and a pink knee length woollen cardigan, regardless of the cold weather.

Eyes followed her movements and when she reached Jacob's car, she hopped up onto the bonnet and perched herself there, looking down at her cardigan and playing with a loose strand of wool whilst she waited for the pack to come out, knowing they would head to Jacob's car.

She had only been there a few minutes when she saw a shadow on the floor beside the car.

"Hey, what's your name, Beautiful?"

Hermione looked up. Stood in front of her was a boy, maybe around her age. He had russet skin, dark eyes and black shoulder length hair tied back at the nape of his neck. He was five-foot-ten and dressed in a thick jumper and jeans. Hermione couldn't help notice he wasn't as handsome as her Paul and Jacob.

Wait! When did she start considering them as hers? She shook her head.

"Hermione," she replied politely, but still wishing he would leave her alone, she was there for a reason, she didn't know why, but she was needed there.

"Pretty name, I'm Kyle," his eyes travelled across her face and down to her feet, moving back up and locking on the small amount of cleavage that she was showing, before they moved back to her eyes and she was looking at him bored.

"Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help you."

"I'm fine thanks, I'm just waiting for my friends and they'll be here any moment now."

"YOU THINK YOU CAN COME ONTO MY GIRL AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" there was a crunching sound.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Hermione's head snapped up and to the crowd of gathered students. Hermione's heart stopped at what she was seeing.

There was a boy, similar in appearance to the one next to her, his back pack was thrown on the floor, whilst he clutched at his hand. Paul, he was stood opposite him and blood was trickling down his nose, he was shaking, a look of anger on his face. Jacob and Jared were trying to calm him down as the crowd of students continued chanting. Embry, Quil and Seth stood behind them looking worried, worried that he was on the verge of phasing and judging by the shaking, he was.

Hermione ignored the boy and jumped off the bonnet of the car and she started running in the direction of the crowd.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" she yelled, pushing past everyone. They stared at her, the beautiful girl they had never seen before, barging through, trying to get to the centre.

She could see the boy, the one that had hit Paul. His other arm was swinging back and about to aim for him. She managed to push her way into the centre. She noticed a girl stood smirking and her eyes narrowed on her, but she ignored her for the time being.

Before he brought his uninjured fist forward, Hermione caught it and flipped him over her shoulder, he landed on his back and he stared up at her shocked, the crowd stopped shouting and stared in silence.

Jared and Jacob looked up and when they noticed her and the boy on the floor, they sighed in relief and stepped back from a furiously shaking Paul.

Hermione let go of the boy and ran forward, Paul only just noticing her in time to catch her as she jumped into his arms. Her arms were around his neck, his were around her back holding her to him tightly, so tight she could barely breathe, but she knew he needed the contact. She was stood on her tiptoes and her chin rested on his shoulder as he hunched over slightly, due to his larger frame and height.

"Take deep breaths, Paul, I'm here now, just take deep breaths," she whispered into his ear. She could feel him running his nose over her throat, breathing in her scent. His shaking was beginning to subside but it wasn't enough, he had already been on the verge of phasing before she reached him. She would have to do something else to calm him, to keep his attention.

She pulled back from him slightly, his eyes were closed tightly and his jaw set hard as he visibly took deep breaths. Her hands moved from his neck and she put them on either side of his face. His eyes opened to stare into hers and she smiled at him softly before she moved closer and pressed her mouth to his.

He stopped breathing and then he pulled her flush against him so there was no space between them. He kissed her back as his body finally stopped shaking and he was no longer in danger of phasing. His mouth moved against hers and his tongue traced her bottom lip before moving into her mouth when she gave him entrance. She gave a soft moan and a growl left him.

She heard several chuckles coming from the pack and she remembered they were giving the crowd of students a display. She ended the kiss with a nip to his bottom lip and then pulled back. Her eyes opened and he was staring at her adoringly. She gave a soft smile before noticing his broken nose. She reached up and kissed the tip of his nose softly.

"Immobulus," she whispered. She then hugged him. "Better?"

"Better," he nodded against her. "What was that you just did?"

"I stopped the healing process in its tracks, not only would it be suspicious for your nose to heal quickly, especially after it was broken, I'm not letting that arsehole get away with hitting you."

"You're the reason he's currently on his ass and staring at us like an idiot?" he asked her, smirking against her neck.

She giggled. "Yeah, he's lucky that's all I did. That girl, is she the reason he attacked you?"

"Yeah."

She finally pulled back away from him and he kept his arm around her waist as the rest of the pack stepped closer, surrounding him in support.

"Just for the record, Humphries," Paul spoke coldly. "I've never laid a finger on her, she's just pissed that I rejected her when she came onto me this morning. It seems you need to be paying more attention to what your girlfriend's doing than getting your ass kicked by my girlfriend." Hermione's insides fluttered at his words.

All the girls in the crowd gasped loudly and started whispering between them.

"Why is everyone so shocked by that statement?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Paul's not a relationship type of person," Jared said delicately.

Hermione snorted. "He's a man-whore," she stated bluntly. The pack stared at her before they started laughing.

"Yeah, he is," he agreed. She felt Paul grip her waist tightly and she looked up at him, a look of guilt was on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like you're about to tell me you've killed my puppy?" she asked him, making the pack to chuckle.

"You know I'm not that person anymore, right?" he asked her, his eyes all but begging her to believe him.

"Not really," she shrugged, "to be fair, I didn't know you before I moved here, I only know the person you are from the day I met you, so Paul Lahote, the man-whore, doesn't really exist for me," he looked relieved by her words.

"What on Earth is happening here? Break it up! Break it up!" a short, stumpy man pushed his way through the crowd. He had greying hair and was wearing a grey suit. He took one look at the boy on the floor, up to Paul's nose, the crowd surrounding them and he of course jumped to the wrong conclusion. "Mr Lahote, what is the meaning of this!" he exclaimed, helping the boy up off the floor. "You were warned, one more fight and you are expelled!"

Hermione bristled. "Actually," she spoke up, her soft voice and accent tinkling, quieting the crowd and drawing all attention to her. "Paul is not the one at fault, that one over there is," she pointed to the girl. "She told this boy that Paul propositioned her. This boy," she pointed to him, "thought it'd be fun to break Paul's nose. Paul didn't retaliate, he let him do it."

"Then why was Mr Humphries on the ground?" he narrowed his eyes at her, obviously not recognising her.

"Ah, that was my doing, you see, he was going to hit Paul again when he was distracted, I stepped in and incapacitated him, likely saved his life too. You see, I quite like Paul the way he is, it wouldn't do him good to be getting arrested, it would be a right pain for me to have to visit him once a week in prison too," she spoke with a frown and a shake of her head. "Of course, Humphries was it? Well, he would've ended up in hospital. Of course Paul didn't actually proposition her, Humphries' girlfriend that is, she was just sour that he rejected her advances," she said with a thoughtful look on her face. "In fact, Paul is not to blame at all, he is the victim in this."

They all stared at her.

"I think I know Mr Lahote better than you."

"You know Paul better than me? Really? What's his favourite colour? Does he prefer tea or coffee? White bread or brown bread? What's his favourite animal? Is he a morning person? Is he a cuddler? Does he hog the blanket at night?" she asked with her head tilted to the side. "You don't know do you? I'll tell you, his favourite colour is green, the kind of green you get when the sun is shining on grass. He prefers coffee though he doesn't mind a cup of tea every now and then since I've practically converted him to my 'British ways' as he calls it. The bread, it was a trick question, he prefers whole meal, much to my fathers' disgust. His favourite animal is a wolf. He is definitely _not_ a morning person, I have to drag him out of bed, literally drag him. He is a nightmare to sleep next to since he practically suffocates you in his sleep and he doesn't hog the blanket, in fact, he's the opposite," she spoke fondly. She could feel Paul's heated gaze on her and his fingers started trailing up and down her side and she leaned into him.

"You may have known Paul longer than me, but you do not know him better than me. You don't know what makes him angry, you don't know what makes him laugh and you sure as hell don't know what he's like out of school hours, not unless you stalk him which is just creepy and illegal," she heard the pack snigger. "I assure you, Mr..."

"Principal Burke," Jacob offered amused.

"Principal Burke," Hermione nodded at him with a smile. "I assure you Principal Burke, if you expel Paul for this, for an incident that wasn't his fault, I will file for grievance and sue you for everything you own," she said sweetly. "My father has some very expensive lawyers, an hour with them would likely cost three months of your wage. I assure you, Paul is the victim in this, if the proper course of action is not taken, I will go ahead with this and Humphries will be brought up on assault charges, as you can see, he broke Paul's nose, he broke his own hand when hitting Paul, he may have a few bruises on his back, I take responsibility for those ones. You have a whole crowd of witnesses; ask any of them what happened."

The man had paled and he started stuttering.

"Who... who... who," he stuttered.

"What are you? An owl?" she asked, well that was it, the pack cracked up laughing.

"But... but... but."

"So you understand?" she didn't wait for his answer. "Lovely, let's go Paul, we need to get your nose looked at," she spoke, taking his hand and pulling him through the crowd of students that parted for them, the pack following behind them and laughing loudly.

"That was brilliant," Embry laughed at her.

"Merlin, I wanted to hex the idiot, is he always like that?" she asked him as they made their way to Jacob's car.

"Yeah, he's been suspicious of us since we shifted; he likely thinks we're on drugs or something. It doesn't help that we've suddenly grown taller and filled out, not to mention, all of the missing school and our anger issues," Quil spoke.

Hermione frowned. "If he bothers you again, you'll tell me right? If he so much as looks at you the wrong way, you'll let me know?"

"Why?" Jared asked her warily.

"Yes or no?" she scowled.

"Yes."

"Good, I won't be having him treating you that way, it's bullying and..." Hermione stopped walking when she spotted a parked police car, two police officers and Paul's father heading towards them.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

 **Q &A**

Hopefully most of your questions will be answered in this chapter. I am now closing the vote and the winning plot line has been chosen. The vote closes with 89 to 55, but I'm still not going to reveal which plot line won, as I wish for it to be a surprise.

* * *

 **Monday 13th November 2006**

She gripped her necklace sending panic and the need for help to her fathers.

Her necklace heated up and she sighed, Sirius and Remus could track her position through the necklace, even if they hadn't been to a place before, they could apparate based on the coordinates of Hermione's necklace.

"There he is, that's him, I want him arrested and charges brought up," Paul's father said smugly and pointing at them.

"Paul Lahote?" one of the officers asked, wearing his black policemen's uniform and his long black hair tied back, similar to the second one that stood further back with Paul's father.

"Yes," he answered, looking at his father and Hermione gripped his hand tightly.

"I'm Officer Cuttle, accusations have been brought against you," he spoke.

"May I inquire what those accusations are?" Hermione asked politely, he looked down at her.

"Assault and battery, harassment and violent and threatening behaviour."

Hermione burst out laughing, she couldn't control it.

"I'm sorry," she spoke. "That is just the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," she shook her head. "I suspect Mr Lahote is the accuser, seeing as he's stood over there with a smug look on his face. Please tell me, because I'm curious, when did these so called offenses occur?"

He narrowed her eyes at her.

"Thursday 9th at one pm, Mr Lahote assaulted the accuser before threatening further violence and leaving the premises. He has since returned every night to harass the accuser."

Hermione hummed. "Only one problem with that."

"And that is?"

"It's a load of rubbish," she snorted. "I'd believe that child abuser when pigs fly."

"That's a serious accusation, Miss..."

"Black and it's not an accusation, it's the truth but we'll get to that in a moment, first to quell these ridiculous accusations. I was present at the time, a witness. I'll tell you what happened, so listen carefully. I was due to meet Paul at First Beach along with the boys," she gestured behind her and the boys nodded in agreement. "He was an hour late and I was worried, Paul is always if not punctual. I journeyed to his house and when I got there, I heard noises. A man was shouting obscenities and I could hear something being smashed. I was worried and so I entered the property. Mr Lahote was pacing back and forth and muttering to himself, occasionally shouting insults and obscenities to seemingly no one and he threw a glass at the wall. Broken plates and glass littered most of the kitchen surfaces. Mr Lahote noticed me, he used vulgar language and he advanced on me in an aggressive manner, I felt threatened and so I incapacitated him, my fathers thought it prudent to teach me self defence, you see?

"I noticed blood on the ground and I followed it. It led me to Paul, he had a head injury, several cuts on his chest with embedded glass and he was covered in blood. His father never had a mark on him. I think what happened is rather obvious. I helped Paul pack up his belongings and before we could leave, Mr Lahote thought that we'd care to hear his opinion, I will admit, I did threaten him with my fathers' lawyers, before we left. Paul is now living with my fathers and I. I can vouch for him. He has not seen his father since that Thursday afternoon. He has been with myself and my fathers since Thursday night, the only time I haven't been with him was today when he attended school, I only arrived here half an hour ago myself..." she heard a 'crack' and looked up. "Ah, perfect timing, here comes my father now." They all turned around to see Sirius walking towards them and when he noticed their current situation, his eyes narrowed and turned cold and he sped up in his movements.

Despite being smaller than the pack, he was more intimidating, he carried his past with him, just like they all did and the darkness they had witnessed clung to them, making them seem darker themselves, and that scared people.

"You are Mr Black, I presume," the officer spoke.

"Yes, I am."

"This is Officer Cuttle," Hermione spoke, "I was just explaining to him how Mr Lahote's accusations of assault and battery, violent and threatening behaviour and harassment are rubbish. Apparently Paul's been harassing him since Thursday night."

"Well that's all well and good, except Paul has been with myself, my daughter and my partner since Thursday afternoon."

"Are you certain he never left the premises?" the officer asked.

"Yes," Hermione spoke.

"He could've snuck out."

Hermione snorted. "No, we share a bed, he practically suffocates me in his sleep, trust me, if he had snuck out I would know. Papa, how did Paul look when I brought him home?"

"Covered in blood, his chest covered in cuts with glass embedded in them and he had a nasty looking head wound," he spoke, obviously it was a lie since Hermione had healed him, but he knew exactly what had happened.

"I have photographic evidence actually, if you would care to see it," Hermione spoke. "I thought something like this might happen and so I was cautious." He slowly nodded. "Jacob, please unlock your car, I left my camera in there," he nodded before they both walked away and to his car a few meters away from them, they could hear Sirius talking to the officer regarding Paul being abused as a child.

"Did you really take photographic evidence?" he asked her.

"No."

"Then how are you going to prove that you told the truth?" she smirked at him. "You know what, I don't want to know," he spoke and she laughed.

They reached his car and Hermione sat in the passenger seat before rummaging around in her beaded bag, pulling out a Muggle camera and then she put her wand to her head, removing images of Paul from that night, throwing a few fake ones in there too, to show it wasn't a onetime thing. With Paul's accelerated healing she couldn't prove abuse with actual evidence, she would prove it with fake evidence, they wouldn't know the difference. She jumped out the car with her wand hidden and her camera in hand and she made her way back over to them, handing him the camera. He looked through it and his eyebrows rose.

"As you can see, we are telling the truth regarding Paul's abuse, unfortunately we don't have evidence of him being abused as a young child, but we do have evidence of him being abused now," Sirius spoke.

"I suggest you breathalyse Mr Lahote, I've heard he likes to have a drink too," Hermione injected, "he's likely tipsy now."

He looked up at her, then to Sirius' determined face and Paul's impassive look.

"Okay, we'll investigate further into the claims of abuse, you won't be brought up on charges due to photographic evidence and having an alibi," he turned to Sirius. "Mr Black, are you happy with Mr Lahote staying at your residence?"

"Paul is eighteen, he can come and go as he pleases, but yes, I am happy with him staying with my family. He's a good kid," he clapped Paul on the shoulder. "I didn't have the best of childhood's either, Paul is now in a safe environment and he is no longer in danger."

The officer turned to leave but then stopped.

"May I ask what happened to your nose?" he asked Paul.

"A girl was mad that I rejected her advances and she told her boyfriend that I propositioned her. He broke my nose," he shrugged.

"It's being dealt with," Hermione spoke. "Principal Burke has assured me, I wouldn't want to have to get lawyers involved," she shook her head. Sirius snorted at her.

"Drama's of being a teenager," Officer Cuttle chuckled before turning around and heading back to the other officer and Paul's father.

"WHAT! I WANT HIM BROUGHT UP ON CHARGES! THE LITTLE BASTARD DESERVES IT!"

A scuffle broke out which ended with Paul's father assaulting a police officer and him being driven away in the back of a police car.

Hermione and Sirius were laughing loudly as the pack stared in shock, especially Paul.

"Is it just me or was that really satisfying?" Hermione asked.

"No, it was satisfying," Sirius agreed.

"Thank you for coming, Papa."

"Anything for you, Snowflake," she hugged him tightly. He then turned to Paul. "I meant it, you can stay with us indefinitely, you're safe with us, well, most of the time," he chuckled. "We've got your back," Sirius clapped his shoulder. He turned to Hermione. "I'll contact Thaddeus, as a precaution," he told her, before saying goodbye to the rest of the pack and walking away, apparating in the cover of the trees.

"Right then, let's get home. Jacob, I'll meet you at the diner in an hour."

"Why?" he asked amused.

"You're sleeping in my bed and I don't even know your favourite colour, that's why," she answered and he shrugged. "How long does it take to heal broken bones?"

"A nose? Less than an hour," Jared spoke.

"Hmm, I can do it in under a minute, let's go," she pulled Paul along with her. "I'll see you later."

They called their goodbyes and waved as they headed towards the trees, Hermione picking up her satchel that she left by Jacob's car on the way.

As soon as she reached the trees, she ducked behind it, her wand in hand and she turned on her heel.

* * *

Paul hadn't spoken since the police leaving, the only noise he had made was a groan when they landed. Hermione pulled him through the woods and to the tent, walking through the wards and into the tent.

Remus was sat on the couch reading a book about dark curses and the counter curses, obviously doing research. When they entered he looked up and a soft, understanding look crossed his face but he didn't say anything.

"Hey, Alpha," Hermione greeted as she walked past him, kissing his cheek in the process. "Where's Papa?"

"Exploring the south-east side of the forest, we're trading off when he gets back."

She nodded. "Okay, I'm meeting Jacob in forty-five minutes, I should be back for dinner, do you want me to pick something up on the way back?"

"Might as well," he replied.

"Pizza it is!" she called as she pulled Paul into her room and then closed the door, she cast a Silencing Charm around her room and then dropped her satchel by the door before pulling Paul over to her bed, pushing him until he sat down on the edge.

She rummaged around in her beaded bag and pulled out a Blood Replenishing Potion.

"Head up," Hermione said softly.

"I have accelerated healing," it was the first words he had spoken since leaving the school.

"Which Jared said would take an hour to heal your nose, I can do it in less than a minute. It could bloody well be a paper cut and I would still heal you," she scowled at him. "I don't like seeing you injured, head up," he sighed before lifting his head up. Her hand held his chin and with her other hand she pointed her wand at his nose which was currently gushing blood since Hermione's spell had long since worn off.

"This will hurt. Episkey," she whispered, there was a loud crack.

"Fuck!" he cursed, bringing his hand up to his nose.

"I did tell you," she chuckled. "Tergeo," she spoke, cleaning away the blood from his face. "Pinch your nose for me, we'll just wait for your blood to clot."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her, his voice sounding funny and she giggled, his face softened at the sound.

"I told you, when I can do something to help you I will do it. I don't care if you can heal yourself, I don't like seeing you hurt," he stared at her. "Has it stopped yet?" she asked.

He moved his hand away from his nose and titled his head for Hermione to see.

"Yeah, it's stopped, now take two sips of this," she handed him the Blood Replenishing Potion and he gagged.

"Get used to it, I have a feeling I'm going to be healing you a lot," she shook her head.

"Why were you at school?" he asked her.

"I had a free period, I got this feeling that something was going to happen and I knew I just needed to be there," she shrugged. "I apparated to the shops and asked for directions, I got to the school twenty minutes later and I waited by Jacob's car. Some guy hit on me," he stiffened and a growl left him and she smirked. "And then I heard the commotion. I ran to you, put Humphries on the ground and you know the rest," she shrugged. "It's been an eventful afternoon," she commented.

A frown appeared on his face.

"Why did you do it?" he asked her quietly.

"Do what?"

"Why did you defend me? Why did you go to so much trouble?"

She frowned when she noticed the truly baffled look on his face, he wasn't acting; he truly didn't understand why she had done it, why someone would help him.

"Paul," she sighed, resting her hands on his shoulders and stepping in-between his legs so that she was closer to him. "You are my soul bond, you are my present and future, we are pack," she spoke softly. "You are very important to me and I care for you. All I want is to see you happy, healthy and safe. And you can be damn sure that when you are under attack, I will be there to support you, to help you. I wasn't joking, The Black family lawyers are brutal, they would make it seem as though Burke was planning to commit murder rather than just expelling you," he stared in shock at that. "You are worth caring about; you're a good person that's been dealt a shitty hand, but no more, I won't allow you to suffer at the hands of anyone."

Before she could blink his arms snaked around her back and she was pulled to him, his forehead resting against her stomach and she ran her hands through his hair in a calming gesture.

"I don't even remember telling you those things," he muttered.

"You mentioned them in passing; I remember everything you've told me."

"You do?"

She hummed. "You love being a wolf because it gives you freedom, but you hate it because you have to work hard to control your anger. Your birthday is October 3rd, you love all food except those that are considered healthy, I doubt I'll ever see you eating a salad. Your favourite film is Fight Club. You love motor-cross racing. The only subject you enjoy at school is PE and that's because you are able to expel some of your energy, helping to calm you. You can't sit still for more than five minutes," she shook her head chuckling, not noticing the way he was staring at her, both adoringly and heatedly. "You prefer to shower before bed so that you can sleep in the following morning, you don't hesitate to come to the defence of your pack and you're loyal. You are smarter than you think, you are hot-headed but you take into account my feelings and wishes, like how you haven't had an argument with any of The Cullens since Friday, Jacob had one last night. You prefer to ha..." she gave a squeak when she suddenly found herself on her back on her bed, Paul hovering over her with a smouldering look in his eyes, and his mouth came down to hers.

She made a sound of surprise and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, hers meeting his. He held himself over her on his elbows and Hermione brought her hands up into his hair, tugging and running her hands through it making it stand out at odd angles.

Hermione was going light headed, not only from the consuming kiss, but from a lack of oxygen. She regretfully pulled back from him, it didn't deter him and he merely moved his mouth across her cheek, down her throat and across her jaw.

"What was that for?" she asked panting, her chest rising and falling erratically.

His answer was to nibble at her jaw, before dragging his teeth across her collar bone and he bit down on her shoulder. Hermione gave a moan, titled her head to give him better access and she tugged at his hair. He gave a growl of approval at the sounds he was able to pull from her.

"Never mind," she moaned, she pulled his mouth back to hers and the passion between them continued to climb.

Her hands moved from his hair and down his back, she fiddled with the edge of his t-shirt before slipping her hands underneath it, her hands trailing his skin and across the expanse of his shoulders. She could feel his muscles twitching and he shivered above her. She moved her hands back to his t-shirt and she gripped the edge before dragging it up his body. Paul pulled away from her long enough to pull it over his head and drop it to the floor, before returning to his task of making Hermione light headed with his drugging kisses.

Her hands continued to map out his back and shoulders before moving to his chest and stomach, lightly dragging her nails down him and he bucked into her in surprise. She gave a moan and then pulled him down, flush against her so he was crushing her into the mattress, though she didn't seem to mind about having his heavy weight on her.

His hands started to wander, trailing over her sides, down her clothing clad legs and back up, before slipping his hands under her top, they trailed over her stomach and up her sides, brushing her bra and she shivered, goose bumps erupted over her skin and she gave him a soft moan. She suddenly took her hands from him, gripped his hands in hers and then rolled them, so that he was flat on his back and Hermione straddled him. She had his hands pinned on either side of his head and her chest pressed flat against his whilst she stared down at him.

His eyes had darkened, his gaze could probably melt steel, his chest heaved and his mouth parted, pants leaving him.

Hermione slowly sat up and let go of his hands and he watched her every move, never once taking his eyes off her. She shook off her cardigan, before reaching down to the edge of her top and she crossed her arms, slowly pulling it up her stomach.

Paul's chest rose and fell quicker, his eyes widened and he gulped. His eyes bore into hers before he moved them downwards; she was slowly, teasingly showing him her taut stomach, the ivory flesh that held several scars that had now become visible.

He glowered at them. There were several. Some looked to be burns, others cuts, but the most alarming one was the one that travelled diagonally across her chest, starting at the top of her right breast. It travelled down the valley of her breasts, under her left breast and down to her hip. His hand reached up and his fingers trailed down her scar and she shivered.

"Does it bother you? My scars?" his eyes snapped up to her, her face had fallen, her eyes shone with fear and she bit her lip nervously. He didn't like it; his Hermione never doubted herself, she never showed fear.

He sat up, wrapping an arm around her back and pulling her flush against his chest, his free hand continued to trace her scar in-between their bodies.

"No, your scars don't bother me," his eyes bore into hers, not allowing her to escape his gaze. "You are still the most beautiful being that I have ever seen."

"You're biased," she snorted, but he saw a small smile pulling at her mouth.

"Of course I am, you're my imprint, but that doesn't mean it's not true, just ask Jacob or Cullen."

"They're biased too," her smile was slowly getting bigger.

"Of course they are, but that doesn't mean they're not right," he grinned, she laughed at him. "Your scars don't define you, but they do make you stronger. The cause behind them helped to shape you into the person you are today, they tell a story of war, sacrifice and survival," he looked back down at her scar and then he choked.

Hermione had removed her top entirely and he had a perfect view of the ivory flesh of her breasts held snugly in her light pink satin bra. He just stared.

Hermione giggled.

"When did you take it off?" he asked confused, looking up at her and back down to her breasts in appreciation.

"When you were busy staring at my scar," she shrugged.

"Satin?"

She shrugged again. "I don't own much else, besides silk and lace. The personal shopper was told my age and size. She bought me nothing but lingerie," she sighed in annoyance. "Although I will give her this, despite how impractical they seem given my training schedule and the fact that I am literally waiting for my enemies to come and kill me, they're oddly comfortable."

"I like it," he commented, his hand now moving to trace her collar bone.

"I thought you would," she smirked at him, he looked up at her and was glad to see that she was back to her normal self.

He tilted his head up and Hermione met him, titling her head down and pressing her mouth to his, the passion once more building between them as their tongues met, her hands gripped at his hair and his trailed up and down her sides, gripping her every so often before snaking them around her waist and to her back, smoothing his hands over her skin and pulling her into him so there was no space between them.

A bulge was beginning to make itself known in Paul's jeans, he didn't bother trying to hide it and Hermione didn't bother ignoring it. Paul was her soul bond, he was her present and her future, she cared for him, in fact, she firmly believed she was already beginning to fall for him, if not had already, and had been since before she learned about the bond and his imprinting on her.

She wasn't a virgin either, despite what her classmates thought of her, she didn't hold onto her innocence until marriage or love, she was in times of war and war changed people, it changed the way they acted, it changed who they were, it changed the way they saw the world, and so, Hermione had secretly dated her sixth year and given her virginity to her boyfriend, not that anyone knew, well Sirius did, she didn't dare tell Remus knowing the protective Alpha wouldn't like it.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Paul shift, likely trying to hide his situation from her, but by accident he had bucked into her and she moaned, biting down on his lip. Paul let out a growl, his hands gripped at her waist painfully, but it didn't bother her as she slowly rocked her hips against him. She pulled her mouth from his and she began trailing kisses down his neck, nipping at his jaw and she bit down on his shoulder. He growled, gripping her tighter. She tugged at his ear lobe and dragged her teeth across the shell of his ear, her breath tickling him and he grunted, pulling her into him by her hips as she continued to rock against him.

Hermione pulled back from him, her breathing coming out in pants and she looked down at Paul. His eyes were trained on hers, he was watching her enraptured, he looked at her in awe and his breathing was just as erratic as hers.

The way his eyes bore into hers, the way he looked at her like she was the only person in the world, the way his hands gripped her tightly and guided her in her movements against him as he bucked into her. The sensations the friction was giving her, her stomach knotting, her heart pounding, she flung her head back, her curls cascading to her hips.

Paul on the other hand was lost in the feeling of the pleasure she was giving him, just the sight of her breathing heavily, her face lightly flushed, her lips swollen, her hair ruffled and her hands gripping his shoulders, her nails biting into him, was enough to ignite the fire in him, enough that he knew if she kept moving the way she was, he would find relief, the only problem being, he didn't want it to be over so quickly, he wanted to draw it out, to watch her a little while longer, but he knew he didn't have the strength to stop her, not when they were both enjoying themselves so much. The only thing he wanted to do was give her what she was trying to find, release.

Hermione pushed at him, making him lie on his back and she followed him, but he suddenly flipped them so that she was on her back. He took her hands, laced his fingers through hers and then moved her hands to either side of her head, pinning them in place. He was cradled in her legs and she brought her legs up, wrapping them around his waist. He bucked into her as he dipped his head, kissing her neck before moving lower and running his tongue down the valley of her breasts, tracing her scar. She gave a moan and he smirked against her skin as he peppered kisses over the tops of her breast, he suddenly took a nipple into his mouth, sucking through the fabric of her bra and Hermione keened a whine, bucking her hips against him. He stilled in his movements at the sound and he felt his stomach knot tightly. It was one of the best sounds he had ever heard.

In his momentary daze, Hermione flipped them once more, crashing her mouth against his and rocking into him faster, she brought their combined hands up to her breasts and let go of him, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling at his hair. He took the hint and immediately set to work massaging and kneading, pulling and squeezing and she moaned into his mouth. He moved his hands, gliding across her soft skin and around to her back. He reached her bra clasp and just as he was about to undo the clasp, Hermione's wand started buzzing loudly.

Hermione groaned and pulled away from him, her rocking hips stopping and she rested her forehead against his, her eyes closed tightly as she tried to contain all of the feelings inside of her.

"What's that?" he asked her, his voice husky and she sighed in annoyance at being interrupted.

"I have to meet Jacob in five minutes, I have to go."

He groaned too. "Can't I convince you to stay and finish what we started?"

"You probably could," she admitted. "But I have to spend equal amounts of time with you all so that I am not abandoning any of you, so that I am not playing favourites. At the moment I know Jacob the least. I spend every day at school with Edward and he comes to training. I spent a lot of my time with you and the pack after school before you found out who I was, though Jacob kept to himself before imprinting on me and afterwards he just followed me around. Now he is sharing my bed and coming to training, I spend equal amounts of time with you all but I still know him the least and I don't like that feeling, it makes me feel like I'm neglecting him for you and Edward. He's the first to argue with The Cullens and I have this feeling it's because he's jealous."

"Oh, he is, he hates them too, long before you arrived. It's not your fault, he's trying though, of that I'm sure."

"I'll have to be just as affectionate as I am with you, if not more until he understands what it means to be my soul bond," she sighed. "Right, I really have to go," she kissed him before climbing off him, pulling on her top and cardigan, picking up her wand and casting a few Cleaning and Refreshment Charms, making her look more presentable.

"And what am I supposed to do about this?" he looked down at his jeans and gestured to the bulge.

"Cold shower?" she said lightly and he laughed at her, shaking his head.

"We're going to finish where we left off when you get back."

"Nope, dinner, then training, then sleep," he groaned and flopped back on the bed and she chuckled. "Do me a favour and text the pack, find out what pizza order they want and then text their answers to Jacob?"

"Will do," he promised. She leaned over and kissed him before turning around and heading out of the room.

"Do your homework," she said.

"I don't want to," she could hear the pout in his voice, she didn't have to look to know it was there.

"Do your homework or you're sleeping on the couch."

He huffed. "Fine, you do realise that my grades have improved since meeting you?"

"Of course, you should've seen Harry and Ron's grades until I started forcing them to do their homework," she said as she left the room, saying goodbye to Remus and then leaving the tent, when she was out of the wards she turned on her heel.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

* * *

 **Monday 13th November 2006**

Hermione landed with a 'crack' in the woods and she headed out of the trees, seeing that Jacob was already there waiting for her. When he noticed her approaching him, he stood up away from the wall and beamed at her.

Hermione smiled in return. "Hey, are you hungry?" she asked, being well aware of the wolves' appetite.

"A little," he shrugged.

She chuckled. "I thought you might be, come on, we'll order you something to go, something to tie you over until dinner, did Paul text you?"

"Yeah, and I have everyone's order," he confirmed.

"Great, we'll go later then," she then headed inside and they took seats at the counter. Jacob ordered a foot-long chicken, bacon and sausage sandwich to go and they walked to the beach together.

Jacob had already eaten the sandwich well before they arrived. They found a spot on the beach and sat down, watching as the waves climbed the cliff-face and the birds flew over the sea, diving to catch fish.

"So what are we doing here?" he asked her, after getting himself comfortable, leaning back on his hands with his legs outstretched.

She turned to face him to give him her full attention, she crossed her legs and leaned forwards slightly.

"As I said before, I know you the least out of my soul bonds and I feel as though I'm neglecting you for Paul and Edward, whether you think I am or not, I want to apologise for that. It was not my intention to make you feel as though I do not care for you, nor that I do not want you, I have spent more time around Paul and Edward than I have around you. I will not make that mistake again."

"I'll admit, it sucks that you feel less comfortable around me than you do Cullen."

"I don't," she said softly. "I am comfortable around you both."

"Not like you are with Paul."

She sighed. "Paul has been giving me attention since the day I met him, even before he found out I was his imprint. He liked me _before_ that. You only started paying attention to me _because_ you imprinted on me. I have spent more time with Paul than I have you. I am more affectionate with Paul for that reason, I'm not very affectionate with Edward because I know he worries for my safety and he is confused about how he could possibly be in my life and future. I am not as affectionate with you because I know you the least. I know more about Paul than I do myself, and that's in the short time that I've known him. My goal is for me to know more about you, so I can know who Jacob Black is."

"You don't love Cullen," he stated.

"No, I don't."

"You don't love me," he stated again.

"No, I don't," she replied softly. "But I will, it is guaranteed that I will love you in the future, I will fall for you naturally, it could take years, it could take weeks, I don't know, but I will love you. But just because I don't love you now, doesn't mean that you're not important to me, because you are, you are so very important to me. You will never have to doubt your importance in my life or your worth to me."

"Do you love Paul?"

She frowned and mulled his question over. "I don't love him yet, but I am falling in love with him." She admitted. "And please don't be discouraged or offended by that, I need all three of you in my life."

"Have you slept with him?" his question caught her off guard and she was visibly surprised by it.

"No, I haven't yet slept with him, but that doesn't mean I'm a virgin," she wanted to see his reaction.

His eyes clouded over with anger before he took a deep breath and it disappeared.

"I am not Paul," his cheeks darkened and he looked down at the sand, embarrassment riddled his face.

"Sorry?" She asked confused.

"I am not Paul, I haven't slept with as many girls as him."

"How many?" she asked curiously.

He looked up at her and held her gaze. "None."

"You're a virgin?" she asked bluntly. He nodded, and looked everywhere but at her. "Okay," she shrugged and he was surprised by her reaction. "It's nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed over, if I hadn't have gone through a war, I would likely still be a virgin too. The only reason I'm not is because war changes people, it influences their decisions and I thought I was going to die and I wanted to experience that part of life before I did. I've only slept with one guy. I suspect Edward's a virgin too, though I think it's because he's worried he'd hurt a human and he's never found another vampire he wanted to have sex with," she said without shame or embarrassment.

"I can't be like him," he muttered.

"And I don't want you to be, I want you to be you and no one else. What you can't give me, Paul can and vice versa. I have three soul bonds; you each will be able to give me something the other can't. In the winter, Edward can't keep me warm but you and Paul can. In the summer your body temperature will likely irritate me when we have boiling weather, but Edward will be like my personal ice box. Edward can keep up with me in the regard of Literature and books, whereas Paul can keep up with me with wit and humour, you I'm not sure about yet, but we'll soon find out. Edward, he can't give me children, but you and Paul can." He looked up at her at that.

"You want children with me?" he asked surprised.

"Of course I do, you're my future and did you really think you'd be a virgin for the rest of your life?" he blinked at her dumbly. "Not to sound like a tart, but sometime in the future I'll be jumping your bones and you'll get sick of me," she laughed at his look of disbelief. "You are my life and you are all equal in my eyes, my mind, my soul and my heart, okay?" she spoke with a soft smile and he nodded. "Hermione Jean Black, nice to meet you," she held her hand out to him for him to shake.

He smiled and sat up, turning to face her.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, enchante mademoiselle," he said, and rather than shaking her hand, he held it gently and kissed her knuckles.

She laughed at him joyfully. "Very smooth, I must say, you beat both Paul and Edward in greeting, nicely done by slipping a bit of French in there to show you're able to speak a foreign language."

He grinned in reply. "Actually, I know about ten common phrases in French and that's about it."

She laughed louder and he joined in with her.

"So you're not bi-lingual?"

"Not really, like I said, I know about ten common phrases in French, I know some Quileute language, but my Spanish is slightly better, even though I'm failing at the moment," he shrugged. "Do you know any languages?"

She nodded. "I speak eight languages fluently."

He spluttered and stared at her. "What?"

"English is my first language, I learnt Italian and German through visiting the countries when my parents had conferences. I learned Latin in school, since most spells are in Latin, as are most Ancient Runes and spell books and you have to do a lot of translating to English. I learned Bulgarian from my ex-boyfriend, Viktor Krum. I speak Mandarin as I had a free period at school and I was bored and wanted a challenge, Mandarin is the most universally spoken language so I thought it might come in handy one day, and I had to learn French and Spanish in order to fulfil the adoption contract. It's a long held tradition of the House of Black that the children be able to speak Spanish and French and Sirius wouldn't have been able to adopt me unless I was fluent in both." He stared at her, just stared. "And don't you worry, I'll have you at the top of your Spanish class before the summer," she promised. "Paul told me his grades have improved since he's met me," she grinned and he shook his head and laughed at her.

There was a sudden rumble and a flash of lightning shot across the sky, they both looked up just as the heavens opened and rain poured down.

Hermione looked at Jacob and laughed, tipping her head back and smiling as the rain ran down her face.

"I love the rain," she told him, oblivious to the way he was staring at her in adoration. "Not only does it remind me of England, you know, since it never stops raining there, but there's something therapeutic about it. Watching as the rain keeps nature alive, watching as the rain hits other water sources and seeing the ripples it creates. The sound of the rain bouncing off the ground or the roof, it's so calming and natural, you can't imitate it and you can't control it. It's something only nature can produce. And when it hits you, it's like its washing away all of your troubles, all of your fears and worries and it leaves you feeling refreshed, as if you're a new you, a better you." She sighed and opened her eyes, noticing that he was staring at her in complete adoration, regardless of the fact she probably looked like a drowned rat.

"You'll catch a cold," he spoke, his eyes still watching her.

She smiled at him and then pulled her wand, she muttered under her breath and he watched enraptured as a cloud of gold dust flew from the tip of her wand and surrounded them. A blue hued dome began to form over them, until it touched the ground and it became invisible. He was amazed as he could still see and hear the rain, but it didn't fall over them. No, it fell around them.

She chuckled at him and laid down on the wet sand, uncaring that she was soaked through and a chill was beginning to set in her bones. She knew she could easily cast a Drying and Warming Charm over herself, but she didn't want to. The cold reminded her of England; it reminded her of snow and Christmas at The Burrow.

"You're cold," he stated, when he saw her shudder.

"I'm okay, the cold's a welcome feeling," she said softly, with her eyes focused on the rain, watching as it bounced off the dome and ran down the sides.

She heard him shifting and she turned her head to see that he too was laid on his back, an arm tucked behind his head and the other stretched out in invitation. He had a look in his eyes that Hermione translated to mean 'please don't reject me' and she snorted to herself, as if she would reject her soul bond.

Without hesitation she shuffled closer to him and rested against his neck, tucking her head under his chin, an arm rested over his waist and his wrapped around hers. They laid in comfortable silence watching the rain continue to fall, with no sign of it letting up.

"What's your favourite flower?" he asked her, breaking the silence between them.

"Sunflowers; they're bright and always manage to survive in harsh weathers. It takes a lot to stop them from growing, and in the end they always grow back," she answered him.

"When you're stressed or frightened, what calms you?"

"If I'm stressed, a good strong cup of tea, a distraction and a book. If I'm frightened, such as waking up from a nightmare, a cuddle, reassurances and someone to stay with me until I fall asleep. Any kind of physical affection helps actually, holding my hand, giving me a cuddle, Sirius used to just play with my hair until I fell asleep and Remus would make these strange rumbling sounds, the werewolf in him coming out at seeing his cub upset."

"You like to have your hair played with?"

"Yes," she sighed, closing her eyes. "It's calming and makes me feel sleepy. Don't even think about it," she warned him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Playing with my hair, if you do I'll fall asleep and you'll be stuck here, I've been told on more than one occasion that I have the strength of a grizzly bear when I'm sleeping," he chuckled at her, ignoring her warnings and he ran his hand through her wet curls. She sighed and her eyes drifted closed as she snuggled further into him, making him smile.

"What do you want to do when you finish school?" Her voice was soft and sleepy.

"I'm not sure, I thought about travelling for a little while but I don't think I could leave my father for that long, besides, he's already lost Rachel and Rebecca, my older twin sisters. Rachel moved to Seattle for college and hasn't been back since, Rebecca married some guy I don't even remember the name of and moved to Hawaii, she hasn't been back since either and to be honest, I don't think they'll ever come back. I have a responsibility to my pack and Tribe so I can't really travel for long due to that reason. I doubt I'll ever leave La Push, but when I leave school, I'd like to have my own business, maybe become an engineer."

"Why?" She asked intrigued.

"I like building things. I like to know how things work, what makes them tick. I like taking things apart and putting them back together. I built the engine for my bike from scratch and I enjoyed doing it."

"Sirius will love you," she stated.

"Why?"

"He's obsessed with Muggle motorbikes and has been since he was a child. He had one once and somehow he managed to infuse magic into it which is not an easy thing to do, believe me. When he'd finished, the motorbike could fly."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, he's been talking for a while about getting another one he can experiment with. If you talk to him about it, I'm sure he'll let you in on the project, he might even ask you to build him a bike to use just so that he can watch you do it."

"You think?"

"I know, he's a man-child, as I've stated many, many times before."

He chuckled at her. "What about you? What do you want to do after finishing school?"

"I doubt I'll ever graduate from a Wizarding School, which has always been one of my biggest goals in life, to prove to everyone that as a Muggleborn, I am just as capable as completing my education and getting my qualifications, maybe even with better exam results than them. I've always pushed myself to be better, to be the best. I was tired of everyone looking down on me because of my blood status, they thought they were better than me, that I was little more than something on the bottom of their shoes. So I did everything I could to prove them wrong. I studied hard, I got the highest grades in my year group, sometimes even the entire school. I answered every question in class and I got house points so at the end of the year my house could win the house cup. I soaked up knowledge like a sponge, and I practiced spells that weren't due to be taught to me for another three years, just to show them that they weren't better than me. They bullied me, they tried to hex me when I wasn't looking, they called me names, they called me a Mudblood, but the funny thing is, my blood is actually purer than theirs was. I am a first generation magic user, meaning my magic is pure and strong as I have nothing polluting it, killing off the magic inside of me. Their magic has grown weaker over the years and sooner or later, entire blood lines will die out because they aren't able to produce magically gifted children. Muggleborns and Half-bloods are going to be the saving grace of the Wizarding World, they'll keep it alive."

"So where do you want to work? Here or there?"

"I don't know, how am I supposed to choose between this world and the other? I was born to this world but I belong in the other. I was bullied in this world for being different and I was hunted in the other for being born in this world. Going on the assumption that everything works out and no one is severely injured during the battle when the Death Eaters find us, I'd like to do something to help people, to make the world a better place. I don't think I could be an auror, I've had enough of fighting for my life and chasing the bad guys. I don't think I could work for The Ministry because although I know it's being rebuilt by Kingsley and he's a good man and a brilliant leader, I can't forget the fact that it was corrupt for so long."

"I don't think I could go back to Wizarding School, I've learnt all I can from school and I've learned more than I ever possibly could from my fathers, my research, the war and my own experiences. I don't think they'd be able to intellectually challenge me the way they used to. I'd get bored, I wouldn't be able to focus; there would be no point of me going back to school. I can easily take my exams out of school and still get my qualifications. Besides, going back to school without Harry and Ron, or Ginny and Luna, it wouldn't be the same."

"Maybe I could become a Healer, I've studied as many magical text books as possible; I've got plenty of practical experience due to the war, our training sessions and Alpha's injuries after the full moon. I just don't have a license, nor have I took my healer exams or been observed. I like the thought of becoming a Professor and teaching young witches and wizards. They're the future and with the right guidance and support, they could make the world a truly wonderful place, where there is no prejudice, no war and no hatred for magical creatures and Muggleborns. Maybe I could set up my own charity fund; I have more than enough money to do so. I could make it so that magical creatures, such as werewolves can live in peace. I could build villages for them to live in, so they can own their own properties. I could hire someone to heal them after the full moon or hire someone to teach the cubs about magic, so they can grow up like a normal Wizarding child, happy and free, so they have a future. Maybe I could do my masters and become a Potions Mistress, creating my own potions to better the world in healing, or maybe even become a Spell Creator and create handy and simple spells, to make the lives of others easier."

"I don't know much about your world or magic, but from what I've seen and the way your fathers speak of your power and intelligence, as though they're not only proud but amazed, I'd say any one of those options is open to you."

"I don't know how I'm going to choose between them," she sighed. "Seriously, if you keep doing that, I'm going to nod off any minute," he chuckled at her, ignoring her words and continuing to run his hands through her wet hair.

Once again she snuggled closer, her leg hooking over one of his, her cold hand shifting under his t-shirt to press against his overly hot skin and her side pressed up against his.

"I've been thinking," she spoke.

"Hmmm?"

"I feel awful that you're unable to tell your father about me and it's important for him to know that sometime in the future, he'll have grandchildren that will be displaying magic by the age of five, and that's going to be hard to explain. I've spoken to my fathers and they're in agreement, and although it's technically breaking the law, we think you should tell him about us."

She tilted her head up to see his reaction and she was surprised to see that a guilt riddled look crossed his face.

"Yeah, about that," he laughed nervously and removed the arm behind his head to scratch at the back of his neck. "I may have already told him."

"Excuse me?" she said in surprise.

"I may have already explained to him about what you are and why you moved here, and Council Leaders Ateara and Clearwater were there too." She raised an eyebrow at him. "They were utterly shocked to hear what I had to say, my father almost fainted in disbelief. It took me half an hour to convince them I was telling the truth, and then a further two hours to explain the rest since I had to keep repeating myself. They want to meet you and your fathers, for real this time, and you don't have to hide who you are."

"Jacob Black, you are an awful secret keeper," she scowled at him.

"Yeah, I am," he admitted sheepishly. She sighed before she chuckled and snuggled back down against him.

"Seriously, you are pants, I thought Sirius was bad but you have effectively surpassed him in that regard," he chuckled, wrapping his now free arm around her and using the other to continue playing with her hair. "How'd they take it?" she asked curiously.

"Like I said, it took me half an hour to convince them I was telling the truth about magic existing and then two hours to explain everything. I left quite a bit out, mainly skimming through the war and telling them why you moved here. They seemed a mixture of shocked, amazed, horrified and intrigued. I had to call Sam in to confirm what I had told them. And since they know about Paul also imprinting on you, they knew something was different about you, so it didn't take as long as I thought it would've."

"How long have they known?"

"Not long, a few days after we found out and Paul imprinted on you."

"I'll speak to my fathers and see when they want to meet with them."

"Thank God," he sighed. "They've been bugging me nonstop for an answer to when you'd meet with them," she chuckled.

"If you'd have told me sooner, we probably would've already spoken by now."

"No thanks, I've seen what happens when you're mad and I didn't have permission to tell them anyway, by the way, setting Cullen's coat on fire, brilliant."

"Thanks," she grinned up at him and he burst out laughing.

"I've got my work cut out for me with you, haven't I?"

"Obviously, but where's the fun if I didn't keep you on your toes, you'll never have a boring life with me around."

"So I'm beginning to understand," he smiled down at her fondly.

There was a sudden ringing and Jacob frowned, shifting slightly to dig into his pocket where he pulled out his phone. Looking at the caller ID he sighed and looked at Hermione.

"What?" she asked with a frown, seeing the expression he wore on his face.

"It's Bella."


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

 **Q &A**

Guest – pretty much, lol.

* * *

 **Monday 13th November 2006**

"Yay," she said in fake joy and he snorted at her, flipping open the phone to answer the call.

"Yes, Bella," he said, sounding grumpy over the fact his time with Hermione had been interrupted by his once best friend and the person he'd been smitten with.

Saying that, from the moment he met Hermione, he knew that the love he felt for Bella was nothing compared to what he felt for Hermione. Compared to Hermione, Bella had been a single flame, whilst Hermione was a raging volcano. Bella had been a tiny, flickering light, whilst Hermione was the entire sun, lighting up not only the world, but his life.

Hermione busied herself by lying back down against him, fiddling with the edge of his t-shirt and listening to the sounds of the rain pitter-pattering against the dome and the sea, to block out their conversation to give Jacob some privacy.

"What? Now?... Sorry, Bella but I can't... can't do then either... Or that... Don't go getting angry with me, you're the one that's refused to speak to me for the past few months. I tried talking to you, I texted, I called, I e-mailed, I visited, I even spoke to Charlie but you didn't want to know. It's not my fault that you've suddenly decided I'm worth your time again. I already have plans and I won't break them for you... once I did, but not anymore," he snapped his phone shut and sighed.

"You okay?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah, just got a headache forming," he replied, rubbing his hand over his face.

Hermione pulled away from him and sat up, crossing her legs. He looked confused by the sudden loss of her proximity until she gestured to her lap and he had stop himself from smiling.

He shuffled closer and laid down with his head in her lap and he signed when her hands found their way to his hair, massaging his scalp and temples.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, knowing that she disliked the girl, but also knowing Jacob was having trouble sorting out his thoughts.

"She's just so... urgh!" He made a sound of frustration and threw his hands up in the air and she chuckled. "I don't know who the hell she thinks she is, demanding that I come and see her, that I just drop everything for her. She hasn't spoken to me in over three months and if she thinks she can suddenly call and expect that I'm going to come back and follow at her heels, she's nuts."

Hermione giggled, Jacob opened his eyes and looked at her amused.

"Casually slipping in a canine reference, I like it," she grinned at him and he chuckled at her. "I had a feeling something like this was going to happen," she informed him and he raised an eyebrow in response. "She approached Edward in the cafeteria at lunch today, I couldn't help but listen in since I'm nosy." He snorted at her. "She's not happy Edward's taken a shine to me and she wasn't happy when Edward pointed out that they had broken up so he could spend time with whomever he wanted to. She mentioned you, something along the lines of if Edward didn't want her, then you would. Again, she wasn't happy that Edward pointed out she was wrong, because she had been treating you the same way as she had him. I thought she was going to explode when he mentioned that you and I were friends and that the pack likes me."

He started laughing. "Hermione, they don't just like you, they love you, like seriously, they love you, as if you were one of them, which you technically are. The pups are smitten with you, and everyone else sees you not only as a pack mate, but a sister also. They're comfortable around you; they feel like they can be themselves. Sam wasn't pleased when he found out the pack likes you more than Emily."

"Why?" she frowned.

"Emily's a nice woman, she feeds us and she understands when Sam has to leave at odd hours in the morning, though she still does complain from time to time, but she's afraid of us, and she doesn't really care for details. After Sam accidentally phased and hurt her, she's forgiven him, but she's afraid of what the rest of us might do if we were to ever lose control. You walked up to Jared the other day and clobbered him over the head without fear that it would upset him, potentially causing him to phase."

"He deserved it," she defended, "he said he felt he'd been cheated out of the experience of meeting a real witch, you know, one with warts and green skin, the cheeky sod's lucky I didn't use my wand."

He laughed at her. "That's my point though, you're not afraid of them. You don't treat them any differently to how you did before you knew about us being shape-shifters. We're always learning something from you, you keep us fed and if anyone shows a hint of phasing, you stop it from happening, I still don't know how you managed to stop Quil from phasing just by insulting him."

"The shock I think," she nodded. "He's used to me being nice to him, when I insulted him he was so surprised by it he forgot he was angry." He snorted.

"The pack love you, it's why they all want to help to protect you, regardless of the fact that Paul and I imprinted on you, they don't love you because of what we did, they love you because you're kind to them, you call them out on their bullshit, you make them laugh, you treat them equally the same and you make them food when they're hungry."

She chuckled at him.

"The pack is basically Sirius and Remus, only there's more of them." He snorted at her. "Back to Bella."

He sighed. "I don't know what to do, she's my friend and before I met you, she was all I could think about, but ever since meeting you, I've started noticing things that I hadn't before. It's like I can see the world through a different lens and suddenly things I couldn't see before, I now can, and things I didn't understand before, I now do. Bella seems to be different to what she used to be," he frowned.

"Well I can't speak on the changes you've mentioned since I didn't know her then, but from what I've been seeing, I can tell you that I don't like her. She pisses me off beyond belief and it takes every ounce of my restraint not to jinx her in the hallways for glaring at me or insulting me when she thinks I can't hear, but we both know that I can. She's always gossiping to her friends about me, about how I stole her boyfriend," she scoffed, "and I know they've been discussing which rumours they can spread around school to ruin my relationship with The Cullens," she sighed. "She constantly glares at me in the classes that we share, I know because I can feel it, as sure as I can feel someone stabbing me. In PE, she tried to trip me up during drills, by rolling a water bottle across the floor. If I hadn't of seen it I could've easily broken some bones, as well as my face," she heard the low rumble of a growl rip from his chest and she scratched his head lightly, making him sigh.

"From what Edward's told me of her and how she refused to speak to him after the others voted against turning her, I honestly don't believe that she loved him the way she said she did. You don't treat someone you love that way, and if you aren't given an immortal life to live with them, then you live a human life, making the most out of the time you have. It's selfish the way she's been behaving and I do not agree with it. The only reason I haven't retaliated is because Edward has asked me to ignore her, though I doubt anyone else would mind if I were to show her who she was dealing with. And I know she's your friend too, and for that reason, I haven't approached her."

"Just out of curiosity, what would you do if you were to approach her?"

"I'm not sure, it would depend on how angry she made me. It's frowned upon to use magic on Muggles, but we both know I'm not exactly a stickler for the rules," he snorted. "If I weren't to use magic, then she'd probably end up with a broken nose or a nice black eye, I have been told my anger takes on a whole life of its it own and I can't control it sometimes, I wouldn't do anything for no reason, only if she deserved it and she had truly wound me up to the point where there was no going back. Kind of like when you phase due to anger, that's the only way to describe it, that I think you'll understand."

He nodded and a purring sound left him as Hermione's hands had moved of their own accord and were scratching lightly behind his ears.

She bit her cheek to stop herself from laughing and she looked up, seeing that the rain hadn't yet stopped but the sky was starting to darken.

"We'll have to go soon, the others will be waiting for us and no doubt they'll be complaining they're starving, even though they probably already ate before they arrived." He snorted, knowing that it was true. "How's your headache?" she asked him.

"All but gone," he replied and she smiled to herself, lowering her head to place a kiss to his to forehead. His eyes opened in shock and he looked up at her as she smiled down at him.

"And now?"

"Almost," he responded. She leaned further forward and placed a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Now?"

"Not quite," his eyes were hopeful and she chuckled at him, leaning forward she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss and she felt as though a bolt of lightning shot through her entire body, making her jump a little. She pulled back and sat up, seeing that he was looking at her adoringly.

"And now?"

She could see the indecisiveness in his eyes, debating whether or not he should attempt to push his luck, and she smiled in encouragement.

"Nearly there," his voice was quiet and hesitant and she smiled at him softly. Taking her hands away from his head and gesturing for him to sit up, which he did slowly, turning to face her.

She shuffled closer to him and rose up onto her knees. His eyes watched her as her hands came up to rest against his cheeks and she leaned forward, her eyes fluttering closed just before her lips pressed against his.

She was surprised when he sighed and his hands came up to her waist, tugging slightly so she fell into his lap and she gave a little squeak of surprise. He moved his lips against hers, a lot less hesitant than she thought he would be. He kissed her softly and languidly, as if he was trying to commit the moment to memory, as if he were revelling in it, which she supposed he was, she had been his imprint a while before Paul's and they didn't interact as much, but she was going to make sure she never abandoned him again.

When his tongue swiped across her bottom lip, she was more than willing to part her lips for him, giving him access and allowing him to explore the unfamiliar territory. Her hands slipped from his cheeks to wrap around his neck, inadvertently pulling herself further into him, whilst his arms wrapped around her back, keeping her to him. One of her hands slipped to the hair on the back of his neck, whilst the other lightly scratched underneath.

He gave a low groan and gripped her tighter, shifting her on his lap so that she ended up straddling him. The dome she had created wore off and they were suddenly hit by the rain, pouring over them, though neither of them seemed to notice.

Hermione gave a soft moan when Jacob nibbled at her bottom lip and she tugged at his hair, earning a growl rumble through his chest. Not only did she hear it, she felt it. They pulled apart from each other, their breathing heavy and their eyes locked onto each other's, both looking slightly dazed and with goofy, soft smiles on their faces.

 _"_ _Snowflake, how much longer are you going to be, we're starving?"_ Her father's voice came from the mouth of the large silver-blue dog that just arrived and she chuckled, leaning her forehead against Jacob's.

"Told you," she said. "Better now?"

"Perfect," he whispered.

Hermione smiled at him and gave him one final chaste kiss, before climbing off his lap and helping him to stand.

"We should probably get the food then, I'm going to get a patronus with the same message every ten minutes until we get back," he chuckled at her.

She found her wand and conjured her own patronus, her wolf sidling up to her and brushing against her legs, as she scratched it behind the ear.

 _"_ _We're just getting the food now, Papa, shouldn't be too long,"_ she said and she sent her wolf off with the message.

She apparated them back to line of shops and after giving Jacob some time to recover, they walked to the pizzeria, Jacob placed the order, receiving a few strange looks due to the size of it and they happily chatted as they waited. When the order was done and paid for by Hermione, of which she had an argument with Jacob over, they both took the food and hid behind the shop so Hermione could shrink them down and make them more manageable for transport.

She took Jacob's hand and apparated them to the tent, giving him a few minutes to recover and they walked in together, hand in hand, to see that everyone was already there, including The Cullens.

"Did you get food?" Sirius asked before she could speak.

Remus sighed and smacked him upside the head, causing several sniggers.

"What he means to say is; did you have a nice time?" Remus spoke, levelling Sirius with a glare as he scowled and crossed his arms childishly.

"Yeah, we did," Hermione said with a smile. "I know Jacob a lot better than I did this morning, and we got caught in the rain," she gestured to their wet clothing, and Remus chuckled. He found his wand and waved it at the both of them, drying out their clothes and hair and she smiled in thanks.

"And yes, Papa, we got you your food," she said, moving over to the dining table and placing the pizza boxes on it before enlarging them, he sighed, staring lovingly.

"Honestly," Remus said amused, causing the others to chuckle.

Hermione looked around at the calm atmosphere with a smile. Everyone seemed to be finally getting along, and although the wolves and vampires remained on separate couches, they weren't throwing insults or arguing with each other.

Her eyes caught Paul's and he was staring at her intensely, she felt her mouth twitch in amusement when he pointedly looked down at his jeans and back up to her. She subtly shook her head and he grumbled under his breath, looking put out.

"Right everyone, food's ready," the chairs at the dining table were filled before she could blink, Sirius beating the wolves there by seconds, even though he didn't have super speed like they did. Hermione shook her head fondly and took her seat beside her Alpha.

* * *

Later that night after eating together, another training session and saying goodbye to the others, Hermione made her way to her bedroom, heading into her bathroom and exiting wearing flannel sleep shorts and a plain white t-shirt. After climbing into bed, rather than snuggling against Paul, she gave him a quick kiss before turning to face Jacob.

She rested her head on his chest with her arm over his waist and Paul laid behind her, his chest pressed to her back, his head resting in the crook of her neck and an arm over her waist. With Edward perched on the couch with a book in his lap, Hermione put out the candles plunging the room into darkness, and they fell asleep, all with small smiles on their faces.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

 **Q &A**

Harrypotterfan1977 - I don't see why not, I'll see what I can come up with plot wise and add it to my very, very, large list.

Leonix2009 – you'll see both very soon.

* * *

 **Wednesday 15th November 2006**

Edward sat on the couch in Hermione's room, a book lay open in his lap though he hadn't read a single word and had been on the same page for the last two hours. He couldn't explain why, but he found comfort and happiness in watching his mate sleeping peacefully.

Although his mate was completely and utterly beautiful, he was far older than the rest of the school population and the pack, he was nearing his one-hundredth and fifth birthday, and for that reason he was much more observant. He could see the worry and fear and the way it clung to her face. He could see the pain and suffering in her eyes. He could see the uneasiness and distrust in the way she moved, her eyes scanning all possible exits and flinching when in the corridors. Her knowledge and her experiences were far beyond that of an eighteen year old. She carried her past with her constantly, and it was taking its toll on her.

But when she slept, she was quiet and peaceful. Her body wasn't rigid, but relaxed. Her mouth often twitched into a smile and every so often, she would sigh in her sleep.

He had noticed a big difference in her. In the last week she laughed more, she smiled more often, her eyes were no longer swarming with pain and suffering, they were instead brighter. Jasper had commented that when he was around her, the pain and suffering he usually felt didn't seem to be the dominate emotions coming from her, they had weakened and other emotions were being to flourish, laughter, happiness and love.

And although he loathed admitting it, it was with the help of the wolf pack that she was happier. It was with the help of Black and Lahote that her broken spirit was beginning to heal.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Black's phone started ringing.

Hermione made a cute little sound of annoyance and she turned away from Black, snuggling into Lahote's chest, as his arms wrapped around her automatically.

"Answer the damn thing," Lahote grumbled, burying his face into Hermione's curls.

"Yeah?" Black said groggily, with the phone against his ear. He sighed. "Give us ten minutes," he spoke, before snapping the phone shut.

"What is it?"

"It was Sam. Embry's mom caught him trying to leave for patrols and she's throwing a fit, and Emily's throwing a fit that Sam has patrols again," Lahote snorted. "He needs us to cover for them."

"Fine," he grumbled. He placed a kiss to Hermione's forehead before removing his arms from her and he climbed out of bed, yawning as he headed to the bathroom.

Hermione pulled Paul's pillow over to her and snuggled against it.

"We'll be back soon," Black whispered, leaning over to place a kiss to her cheek. She hummed in response and he climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom as Lahote exited.

Lahote shared a look with Edward and he nodded in understanding of what he was conveying, he wanted him to protect her from her nightmares. Black exited the bathroom and glared at him, though he noticed it was with less hatred than normal, and they both exited the bedroom, neither bothering to change out of their pyjamas, just slipping on trainers.

Edward settled himself into the couch once more, placing the book beside him, he didn't bother pretending to read, he just watched over Hermione as she slept.

* * *

It was an hour later when he was alerted to something not being right. Hermione's breathing that had once been even and deep, sped up and she started gasping as if she couldn't breathe. He noticed that sweat was beginning to form on her forehead and she was becoming restless. She started making noises, mumbling and for the first time since meeting her, and without even trying, he was sucked into her mind.

He saw flashes of what he was sure were memories. He saw her friends die in front of her, he saw her fighting for her life, even as she was injured and sobbing for her fallen friends. He saw her anger take over and he watched as her opponents dropped like flies at her feet. He saw flashes of her staying in a tent, of a giant snake attacking her friend and jumping out of her window. He saw her being dragged into a large manor, being thrown to the floor and being tortured.

"Noooo!" she screamed and she bolted up right. Her chest heaving, her hands gripping the blanket tightly, tears falling down her cheeks and her eyes darting about with a wild look on her face.

Upon realising where she was she lost the look of fear. Her eyes caught Edward, sat on the couch and with a look of horror on his face. She was sure that if he wasn't already pale due to being a vampire, his face would've lost colour.

"You saw didn't you?" her voice was tired and she wiped her tears away.

He nodded, not being able to reply with words. He had finally gotten a look into her mind and now he understood what she saw, what she was thinking about, why she felt the way she did. He didn't know how she was holding herself together, but knowing that she was getting better amazed him. But he never wanted to witness that again.

"Can I have a hug?" she asked him and he felt his heart breaking in two at the vulnerability she was showing him.

He didn't answer, merely stood up and removed his coat, leaving him with his jeans, shoes and t-shirt on. She shuffled over in the bed and he sat down next to her, getting himself comfortable, leaning against the headboard and pulling his feet up onto the bed.

He was surprised when she snuggled against him without a care in the world, her arm thrown over his stomach and her head resting below his shoulder. He brought his arm down and wrapped it around her waist, he waited for her to complain about his body temperature but she didn't.

Her breathing returned to normal at his touch and she fell quiet.

"You must be cold," he commented quietly.

"No, I've gotten used to being surrounded by warmth when I sleep, this is nice difference," she replied with her eyes closed.

"Is that what you always see?"

She flinched against him but nodded. "It's hard for me to push everything to the back of my mind. The people we lost, they were my friends and my family. They were the people that I was around for most of my life once I started school. I spent more time with them than I did my own parents. And it wasn't that they just died. They were murdered, and I witnessed a lot of them. Some just hit the ground, with their eyes still open due to The Killing Curse. Some died a slow and painful death. Some had their throats ripped out by werewolves, some had been torn apart by vampires," he flinched at her words, feeling unworthy of touching her. He went to remove his arm from around her but she stopped him by holding onto him. "I witnessed a lot of truly awful things and I will never forget them, no matter how much I try. I feel pain and sorrow for those that we lost. I feel guilt for surviving the war when people I loved and cared for died. I feel ashamed that I not only took a life, but many. I feel like my heart has broken after losing Harry and Ron. It was like losing a part of me, we were so close and so in-tune with each other, Mrs Weasley often referred to us as triplets, and I'm the one that survived."

"I'm sad that I lost my biological parents, that they were murdered because they conceived me and I grew up being a witch and a soldier. I'm sad that I lost Mr and Mrs Weasley who practically raised me, they were my magical parents, and their children my siblings, blood related or not. I'm mad at myself that I caused everyone so much worry and pain after the Final Battle because I couldn't cope. But I'm relieved that we won the war. That the light has taken back Hogwarts and The Ministry. That Sirius and Remus survived. I was furious that I was sent here without being asked my opinion on the matter, but I'm happy. Happier than I've been in a long time. You're good for us, the pack and your family, not only for me, but for my fathers too. They may look like they're holding it together, but they have nightmares too. They fought in the first war, as well as the second. Sirius had been imprisoned with soul sucking creatures and treated like a murderer for crimes he was innocent of. Twelve years he suffered and I know it still affects him, and Remus suffers for being a werewolf, having to go through the pain of the transformation. We all have our problems, we just deal with them differently and some of us are able to hide it better than others."

The room fell into silence and he thought her words over, trying to slip into her mind but she had once again blocked him, but to be perfectly honest, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what she was thinking.

"What's your favourite thing about being a vampire?"

"What?" he blurted out in shock. Of all the things she could have said or asked him, that was it.

"What's your favourite thing about being a vampire?" she looked up at him to see him frowning.

"I'm not sure," he admitted.

"Talk me through your thoughts," she encouraged.

"I suppose it's helpful that I have sensitive hearing, sight and smell but it can be both a blessing and a curse," he grimaced and she giggled at him, warming his ice cold heart. "The speed isn't too bad a perk either, I can never really be late for anything. And not being able to sleep means that I have all the time in the world to learn new things. I can read as many books as I wish to without feeling tired. But the downfall is that I'm unable to dream and I'm unable to see what my imagination is able to conjure when sleeping. Being able to read thoughts has become second nature to me, I don't even realise I'm doing most of the time and it's easier to not pay attention than it was before. Again, it's both a blessing and a curse. I hate that I have to drink blood to survive, but there's nothing I can do but remain on an animal diet."

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of," she promised him. "You may be a vampire, and I know that it's not of your choosing, but you still have some of your humanity. You are still able to think like a human. You are able to learn, grow and develop as a person. You are able to feel human emotions and to show human emotions. Just because your heart doesn't beat and you don't require the need to breathe, doesn't mean you're dead inside. Yes, technically you are dead, but you are in a sense, just as alive as the rest of us. A vampire is what you are, Edward Cullen is who you are, there's a big difference."

Her words surprised him, they filled him with hope, and he knew from her soft yet determined voice, that she had truly meant the words she had said.

He felt both his arms winding around her and holding her more closely to him than previously.

"What's your favourite thing about being a witch?"

"I have access to a whole other world that is thought to have never existed. I have the ability to see some of the darkest creatures in existence, as well as some of the most beautiful. I am able to interact with magical creatures and beings and learn more about them. I am able to learn unbelievable forms of magic. I love being able to cast charms and spells that make children erupt into laughter. I love knowing that my magic comes from a place of love and family and friendship, rather than hatred and darkness. There is power and magic in love, some may laugh and others may think I'm crazy, but I have seen it and I know it's possible to save someone's life, simply by loving them, Harry was a perfect example. Magic is able to make you feel things that I can't even begin to describe, and I hate the fact that people take it for granted."

She pulled away from him and turned to face him, sitting up straight and crossing her legs.

"Give me your hands," she said and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but did as she asked. He could feel the heat coming off her hands, as her small hands cupped his. She leaned forward and brought their hands up to her mouth.

Her eyes closed and her warmth breath ghosted over his fingers, she whispered something though he wasn't sure what it was.

He frowned when he felt something flickering against his fingers, his cold skin tingling.

She sat up and slowly opened his hands for him to see and his eyes widened in shock.

Sat in hands was a small ball of blue fire.

"These are my signature blue-bell flames, I'm known for casting them and have been for years." She explained. "Although it is true fire, they are unable to harm you. They are used to provide warmth and light and they are portable. They can be kept in glass jars without oxygen and they will still burn."

"Amazing," he muttered, bringing the flames closer to his face. The warmth washed over his skin and his eyes remained on watching the flames dance in his hands.

"I used to cast these for the younger students at school, particularly for those that were being bullied and picked on for being Muggleborns. I used these to show them that we are capable of exactly the same things as every other witch or wizard. That we're just as capable of creating beautiful things and casting complex magic as they are. My blue-bell flames always cheered them up and they would leave me with smiles on their faces and a new found confidence in themselves and their ability to practice magic."

She looked away from the flames and up at him.

"I know you're worried," she spoke, finally broaching the subject and beginning the talk she had wanted to have with him.

He managed to pull his eyes away from the dancing flames that were holding his attention. With a wave of her hand the flames vanished, he blinked and then turned his eyes back to her.

"I know you're worried about your position in my life. I have already spoken to Jacob and he now understands, just as Paul does, and now I need to help you to better understand." A frown pulled at his face. "You have no reason to worry. You won't hurt me."

"You don't know that, I'm dangerous," he protested.

She nodded her head. "Yes, you are dangerous," she admitted and it surprised him, Bella had always waved away his worries and never believed what he said to be true. "You are dangerous in the sense that you are capable of killing so efficiently and so quickly, no one would even notice you. You are capable of such things with your advanced abilities and senses. And yes, you are dangerous because you're a vampire. But you are not dangerous to me. Do you want to hurt me?"

He looked horrified that she had even asked him that question and she smiled at him.

"No, you don't," she answered for him knowingly. "You are not dangerous to me in the physical sense as you don't want to hurt me. My blood doesn't appeal to you, as we have witnessed many times since you started coming to my training sessions. The only way you could hurt me is by accidently using your strength, and we both know that you're so careful it's barely a possibility. You are dangerous to me because now that I have found you and I know you are my soul bond, you effectively hold a third of my heart and soul in your hands, and if you wished to, you could cause me some serious damage. You could hurt me in ways the war never did."

Once again, a horrified look crossed his face.

"You, Paul and Jacob each hold one third of my heart and soul. Without all three of you, my life will never be complete. And I'll tell you the exact same thing I told Jacob, I need all of you in my life. The things Jacob and Paul can give me, you may not be able to, and the things that you can give me, Jacob and Paul may not be able to. You each will give me something the other can't. You can challenge me intellectually, Paul is able to keep up with me with wit and humour and Jacob..." she paused slightly, thinking. "I've recently discovered that Jacob is able to get me to talk about things I never normally would, he supports me in a way I didn't have before. I will not abandon any of you and I have made it a priority that none of you feel as though I am. I will try to spend equal amounts of time with you, as a group and individually. Your safety and your happiness are important to me. I don't know why you were chosen or why Paul and Jacob were, but it's fate and it's not something that should be messed with. I don't want you to worry about me asking you to turn me, because I won't," she promised. "And when age becomes a factor, we will cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?" she said softly.

His face had lost his frown and horrified look and he now looked at her with a soft expression in his eyes.

"I am not Bella, I will not treat you the way she did, I will not expect anything from you and I will not force you into anything or ask anything of you that you are not comfortable with." She stared at him, willing him to understand. He nodded, a slight look of awe held in his eyes.

She smiled. "Good, now, give me a hug," she said, pushing herself up onto her knees and leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck. He stiffened slightly before wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her into him.

The heat of her body was warming his ice-cold skin and it was a nice feeling. He could hear her heart beating steadily in her chest and he could smell her strawberry and vanilla scent, but also a hint of Black and Lahote, and although it annoyed him, it wasn't as irritating as he thought it would be.

She had to stop herself from laughing when his cold nose tickled her neck, as he took in her scent. He was more like Paul and Jacob than he realised.

She placed a soft kiss to his cheek and then pulled back, smiling at him softly.

She noticed that his eyes were focused on her mouth.

"I really want to kiss you," he admitted.

"I'm not going to stop you."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Did you hurt Bella?"

"No, but it was difficult for me to remain in control."

"I'm not Bella, you said so yourself, I'm your mate. You don't have to lose control, just loosen the leash slightly," she advised.

His eyes fell away from hers and back down to her mouth.

He leaned forward slightly and Hermione rolled her eyes, before they fluttered closed and she closed the distance between them, pressing her warm, soft lips, against his cold marble ones. The difference was a strange, yet pleasant sensation, and there it was, the feelings that surfaced when kissing Paul and Jacob made an appearance with Edward. She felt complete and whole.

He pushed her back from him gently, barely seconds later and she smiled down at him.

"I'm not going to push you," she spoke, before unwrapping her arms from around his neck and then laying back down against him, snuggling under the covers.

She yawned and she fell asleep when she felt him pick up one of her curls and he began to fuss with it.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

AN: I used Google translator since I don't actually speak Spanish, so if there is any mistakes, google is to blame.

* * *

 **Friday 17th November 2006**

"Well, that went well," Hermione commented as Jacob dragged her by the hand down a corridor and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"I'm just glad they finally got to meet your fathers, now they'll stop bugging me," she laughed at him, her eyes darting about the simple room.

His room was decorated in browns and dark reds and posters of bikes and cars covered the walls. His single bed was against the wall, the headboard below the single window in the room. He had a desk and chair against the wall and a door, which she believed to be closet. The room was tiny, especially for someone of Jacob's frame, she didn't doubt he wouldn't be able to fit in the bed.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled, seeming to understand her chain of thought.

"I sleep with you not only because I can relax knowing that you're safe and I'm nearby, but also because your mattress is the comfiest thing I have ever come across," she laughed at him. "What do you think they're talking about?" Jacob asked, taking her hand in his and pulling her over to his bed so they could sit down together.

"I honestly don't know, but Remus will keep Sirius inline so hopefully your father won't end up injured when Sirius tries to show off his magical capabilities," he chuckled at her. "How do you feel now that your father knows everything?"

"I feel as though a weight's been lifted off my shoulders. He's known since day one that you're my imprint, but now he knows what you're capable of, I think he's also relieved as it gives our Tribe another form of protection."

"He's not mad that you spend most of your time with me, including that you stay with me at night rather than coming home?"

"Not really, he understands what it means for a wolf to have an imprint and he's always given me a lot of leeway growing up, he's allowed me to grow and become independent. He trusts my decisions and although I'm seventeen, he doesn't treat me as such since I have responsibilities no seventeen year old should have. He treats me like an adult. So if I spend the night somewhere else, as long as he knows I'm safe, then he's fine with it," he shrugged.

"He seems like a wonderful father," she commented and he smiled at her. "Come on then, Spanish."

He groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, I promised I'd have you top of your class, and that means we have to practice."

"But I don't want to, I hate Spanish," he all but pouted and she rolled her eyes.

"It seems you need motivation," she observed.

"Motivation?"

"Yes," she nodded. "For every answer you give correctly, you get..." she trailed off, her brow furrowing as she thought.

"A kiss?" he offered.

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and he smiled at her cheekily.

"Okay then, a kiss," she agreed.

He sat up taller and gave her his full attention.

"We'll start with something easy. In Spanish, tell me the words for morning, afternoon and evening."

"Mañana, tarde un noche," he replied without issue and she nodded, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Well done," she praised. "Now, do the same for mother, father, daughter and son."

He frowned in thought. "Madre, padre, hija un hijo."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss his other cheek.

"Great, now, tell me the Spanish words for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Desayuno, almuerzo un cena."

She smiled and kissed his cheek once again. She could see he was put out with her and she chuckled.

"Relax, at the minute I'm just testing you to see what you know, when I ask you more difficult questions, that's when I'll reward you with a kiss."

* * *

An hour later and Hermione had learned that Jacob was far better at Spanish than he had led her to believe. She asked him to name random objects or animals, places and colours and he had done so, mainly without issue, only struggling with a few of which she helped him with. His pronunciation was quite on point too and he sat up taller when she told him so.

"Alright, time for the more difficult line of questioning," Hermione spoke. "If I were to ask you were your bathroom is how would you reply?"

"El cuarto de baño está en el pasillo, la segunda puerta a la derecha." Hermione beamed at him and quickly pecked him on the mouth, pulling back before he could attempt to keep her there.

"And what would you say if I were to ask for directions to the nearest pizzeria?"

A look of concentration took over his face and his brow furrowed. "Es una unidad de diez minutos o un paseo de veinticinco minutos. Todo lo que hacen es tomar la primera a la izquierda después de salir de aquí, tomar la siguiente a la derecha y luego seguir la carretera hasta llegar a su destino."

She nodded and smiled, leaning over to kiss him once more, staying slightly longer than before and then pulling back from him.

"Alright, tell me about your family."

He frowned once again. "Mi padre se llama Billy, y tengo dos hermanas gemelas. Rachel y Rebecca. Mi madre murió hace seis años en un accidente automovilístico. Mi hermana se casó y se mudó del país y mi otra hermana fue a la universidad en Seattle."

"And you say you're failing, Spanish," she made a sound of disbelief, before leaning forward and kissing him.

Before she could pull away, Jacob's hand snaked to the back of her neck to keep her to him and she made a sound of surprise at the action. She managed to pull back from him with an amused scowl on her face.

"I'm supposed to be tutoring you," she reminded him.

"I prefer this," he replied, pulling her back to him and she laughed against his lips before containing it.

Well, if she couldn't convince him to continue with his tutoring, she would at least enjoy herself. His tongue swiped across the seam of her mouth and she opened to give him entrance, her tongue meeting his.

Her hands came up to face and his fell down to her hips, picking her up and putting her down on his lap as if she weighted nothing. She turned slightly and at the action, he shuffled her once more so she ended up straddling him.

Her hands moved from his face around to his neck and buried themselves in his hair, whilst his wrapped around her back and pulled her into him, keeping her in place.

They heard a smashing sound and pulled back from each other, looking towards the door when they heard loud laughter.

"How long have we been in here?" she asked him, slightly breathless.

"An hour maybe, why?" She sighed.

"That's more than enough time for them to get into trouble, come on," she stood up and pulled him out of his room and back to the living room.

Jacob started laughing at the sight that met them, whilst Hermione had her hands on her hips and her foot tapping against the floor.

Sirius was currently being dangled upside down by his ankles, whilst Remus was sat on the couch sporting donkey ears, teeth and a tail. Billy was laughing, doubled over on himself with a glass of familiar orange liquid held in his hand and he had a pair of antlers on his head. Hermione was glad that Sue and Quil had left before the alcohol made an appearance.

"Oh, for Godric's Sake," Hermione huffed, using her wand to cancel the spells.

Sirius fell to the ground and only just managed to not land on his head, he groaned as his back thudded against the hard floor. Remus was laughing and tugging at her ears, checking that they were still there and Billy reached up to feel that the antlers were gone.

"I leave you alone for an hour and you're already dishing out fire whiskey and trying to show off and disfigure each other."

"Relax, Snowflake," Sirius said standing up and leaning against the couch. "We're all Blacks here, well, except for Moony but he's an honorary Black," he winked at Remus and Jacob was sniggering beside her, whilst the other two were laughing at the disapproving look she was giving them.

"We'll take care of the old boy," he stated, walking over to Billy and plopping down on the couch beside him.

"Less of the old," Billy grumbled and Jacob snorted, as he watched the three men fall back into conversation, completely ignoring them and Hermione's scowl.

When Jacob saw Sirius reaching for his wand again, he took Hermione by the hand and pulled her out of the house before they ended up with a disfiguration themselves.

"Your fathers are brilliant," he chuckled, pulling her into him as they stepped outside.

"They're hard work, Sirius more so than Remus, but even he has his moments, particularly when he's drunk or it's around the time of the full moon," he chuckled at her.

"Now I do believe we were interrupted," he smirked down at her.

Just as they were about to kiss they heard another crash. They looked at each other and even Hermione couldn't stop her laughter this time.

"Come on," he took her hand and pulled her further away from the house, both laughing as they heard insults and yells coming from inside.

He pulled her over to his parked car and before she could protest her lifted her and sat her on it, giving a little squeak of surprise.

"A little warning next time, why did you do that?"

"You're tiny," he said fondly, tugging at a curl gently.

"I'll have you know I'm average height, the only reason you're so tall is due to your shape-shifting abilities," he chuckled at her.

He ducked his head and kissed her and now that she was perched on the car, he didn't have to bend down as much. He stepped closer to her, between her parted legs and his hands went to her hips whilst hers slipped into his hair. Hermione's hands slipped down from his hair, down to his neck and over his shoulders, moving lower and down his chest and when she reached his ribs, she tickled him relentlessly.

He pulled back from her laughing and trying to wriggle away from her, she jumped down off the car and followed him as he stepped backwards. She turned and ran in the opposite direction to him.

"That's not fair!" He called loudly, though she could hear his amusement.

"All's fair in love and war!" She called back, looking over her shoulder to see that he was running after her and gaining on her, and she put on a burst of speed, as they both laughed, running about the large open space. Hermione gave a squeal and changed directions, just in time to miss Jacob lunging towards her.

He missed and landed on the ground with a 'thud' and she stopped to turn around and was laughing loudly, as he pushed himself him up, narrowed his eyes at her and then stood and chased after her. She turned and continuing running.

"That wasn't nice, Hermione," he complained.

"That's where my small frame comes in handy, I'm more agile than you are," she said in a sing-song voice as she once again, darted and changed directions so quickly, that he just missed her as he reached out to grab her.

If they had been paying attention they would've seen the red truck pulling up, and they definitely would've heard it with the rattling and banging it was making.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see that Jacob wasn't there. She was suddenly tackled from the side. She squealed in laughter as she found herself falling to the ground. Before she hit the ground, Jacob twisted so he landed on the ground, cushioning her fall. She landed on top of him, laughing loudly, a bright smile on her face and her eyes shining. Jacob was in awe of her beauty as he pushed some curls back from her face and tucking them behind her ear.

"You cheated," she said, calming her laughter down, though still smiling. He hadn't seen her look so happy; he hadn't seen her smiling for as long as she was, nor laughing.

"All's fair in love and war," he repeated.

"Using my words against me, nicely played, Black," she said amused.

"Are you happy?" He asked her suddenly. His question surprised her.

"Yes, I am," she said without hesitation. "We may have been fated, but my feelings and my emotions are my own and nothing can force them. So believe me when I say, I'm happy, and it's because of you, and Paul, and Edward and The Cullens, your pack, and my fathers. It's because of all of you that I am getting better and I am happier than I've been in a long time," she confessed softly.

His head titled up and hers titled down and they kissed. Their lips had barely touched before they were interrupted.

"JAKE!" A girl's voice yelled in anger.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

* * *

 **Friday 17th November 2006**

They pulled back from each other and Hermione's good mood was suddenly ruined when she saw Bella Swan storming over to them.

Jacob himself wasn't happy at being interrupted during his time with Hermione, and his annoyance doubled when he saw that Hermione's smile immediately dropped. It made it even worse that it was Bella storming over to them.

Hermione grumbled insults under her breath and his eyes widened at the language she was using, as well as the creativity of some of them. She pushed herself off him and then took his hand and helped him stand up, she went to release his hand, but he held it tighter, just as Bella reached them.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Jacob asked, sounding annoyed even to his own ears.

"What the hell are you doing with her?" she demanded, looking at Hermione in disgust and Jacob stiffened beside her.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," he replied, his voice deepening slightly and Bella took a step back in shock.

"I'll leave you alone to talk," Hermione interrupted, pulling her hand from his.

"You don't have to," he turned his attention to her, frowning slightly.

"It's perfectly alright, besides," her voice lowered so only he could hear, "if I stay and she insults me, I'll probably punch her in the face," he gave a chuckle. "I better check on our fathers, they're far too quiet for my liking," she spoke loudly this time and she reached up, he titled his head so she could kiss his cheek and she headed back to the house.

When Hermione entered the house it was to see Billy Black, passed out drunk on the couch, his empty glass dangling from his outstretched hand and she went over to him and took it off him, putting it on the table, before pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and covering him with it.

She found Sirius and Remus in the kitchen. They were sat on the floor, their backs against the cupboards and they were giggling like school girls, whispering to each other and with cereal covering the ground with milk spillages.

She sighed and then chuckled.

They had started drinking almost two hours ago, when Hermione and Jacob had left them. Fire whiskey was a strong alcoholic drink, and for someone such as Billy Black, a Muggle and not used to drinking it, it wouldn't take much to knock him out. But for Sirius who was accustomed to it as he drank it every day and in large amounts at that, and Remus who was a werewolf with a faster metabolism, it took more than it usually would to get them drunk. She had no idea how much they had consumed since they definitely appeared to be drunk.

She should scold them, she should shout at them, but in all honesty, she hadn't seen them have so much fun in a long time, so she would send them home and cancel training for the night and the following morning since they had run out of Sobriety Potions as well as Hangover Potions, meaning they would feel awful in the morning.

She picked up an empty cereal box from the floor and turned it into a port key, so it would take them straight to their bedroom, and she approached them.

"Snowflake!" Sirius yelled happily when they saw her approaching. "There's the most wonderful daughter in the world," he grinned, standing up only to fall over when he took a step.

Remus burst out laughing. "Very smooth, Padfoot," he teased.

Sirius scowled at him.

"Alpha, Papa, I have a present for you," she sang.

"Present!" They both yelled, as a child would on Christmas day. They managed to get themselves onto their feet but swayed slightly. She rolled her eyes and approached them so they wouldn't have to walk to her.

"Yes, a present, but it's a surprise and it's waiting for you at home. All you have to do is touch this," she said.

They looked at each other and then lunged for the cereal box, Hermione let go and the port key activated, the sounds of their yells echoing in their wake as they disappeared. They wouldn't be able to let go of the port key until they reached their destination, thanks to a little time-delayed sticking charm, so they couldn't harm themselves, though it might hurt when they landed since they weren't clear minded enough to land on their feet.

Hermione then went about cleaning up the kitchen of the mess her fathers had made and she saw from the window, what looked to be Jacob and Bella in a heated argument, before Jacob stormed his way over to the house. She hadn't been close enough to hear any of the conversation, but Jacob's reaction wasn't a good one.

He stormed into the house, straight past her and she heard his bedroom door slam shut.

Hermione made her way out of the house and to Bella, and although she had a calm look on her face, you could clearly tell she was anything but. Still, she would be nice to her for Jacob's sake.

"You should watch what you say to him or you'll lose his friendship," Hermione warned.

Bella glared at her. "This has nothing to do with you," she sneered.

Hermione's eyebrow arched. "You best be nice to me Swan, if I were to ask, Jacob would choose me over you without hesitation."

"He's my friend, you're just someone to occupy his time until he gets over his anger." Hermione burst out laughing, right in her face. She had tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes and she wiped them away.

"I'm sorry to break this to you Swan, but my involvement with Jacob has nothing to do with his anger towards you, nor does it have anything to do with the time it's taken for him to speak to you again. I told him I don't like you, but still, I support his decision to either speak with you or ignore you, I could influence him in either direction since he values my opinion, but I refuse to interfere in his friendships."

"He's just using you, he loves me," she gloated, looking smug about the fact.

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't, but he's not in love with you, not anymore. You lost him the day I met him," she said cryptically, unsure if Jacob had mentioned the imprint, but the clueless look on Bella's face gave her the answer. "Jacob's angry with you, as is Edward."

"You know nothing about what happened," she took a threatening step forward, Hermione looked down at her amused, seeing as she was slightly taller than her.

"One again, that's where you're wrong, I think we've found your special talent, Swan. I know more than you realise, more than you do at this point and if it wasn't for the pack, who hate you by the way, you'd have died weeks ago, you ought to be more grateful. And leave Edward alone, you're the one that broke up with him, stop badgering him, you're a borderline stalker."

She then turned and walked back to the house.

"I'm not the one whoring it around with two guys."

Hermione turned around to face her.

"Neither am I," she said truthfully. Well, she wasn't, it was actually three so she wasn't lying. "What Edward and I have between us is complicated, and I'm with Jacob. They're not yours anymore and they never were. You're just pissed that you fucked them off and now they've found a friendship in me, because they know I would never treat them the way you did. From what I've been told, you were the one stuck between two guys."

"You Bitch!" Bella raged, her hand aiming for Hermione's face. Hermione caught it, pulled her towards her, flipped her over her shoulder and because she couldn't restrain herself any longer, she punched Bella in the face, taking satisfaction in the way her nose broke.

 _'_ _Sorry, boys,'_ she thought.

Bella screamed and tears leaked out of her eyes, her hands coming up to stem the blood flow and her eyes wide and fearful, staring at Hermione, who no longer looked calm.

"I'm done playing nice, you insipid cow," Hermione spoke in anger. "Leave Edward and Jacob alone, stop bothering them, if they wish to see or speak to you they will of their own accord. Now I suggest you leave before I lose my temper." Bella got up and stumbled towards her truck.

"My father will make you pay for this!" she screeched.

"I highly doubt he will, but I look forward to seeing him try. See you on Monday," she said with a sweet smile and a little wave.

Just as she was climbing into her truck, Hermione slipped her wand out of her sleeve and whispered, "Langlock," preventing Bella from being able to talk about Hermione's relationship with Jacob and Edward to anyone, including in written form.

She then turned and made her way back to the house, stopping when she saw Jacob stood on the porch steps, staring at her with wide, shocked eyes.

"Err, I can explain," she said sheepishly.

His response surprised her.

He burst out laughing, holding onto the railing for support to stop himself from falling down the stairs. He made his way towards her and when he reached her, he picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"That was brilliant," he put her back down on the ground and pulled back so he could see her face, but he kept his arms around her. "I know I should disapprove given that she's supposedly my friend, but I can't help feel proud of you."

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked him.

"Most of it," he shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "You know she's going to tell Charlie?"

"I'm counting on it," she grinned evilly.

"Do I want to know what you've got planned?"

"No, since it involves ruining her reputation and her student record. I can be just as much of a bitch as she can, I've stayed quiet long enough and I can't anymore for fear of either bursting, or losing control of my magic. She's an awful human being and it's time that she learns that she can't treat people the way she does without repercussions."

"So I don't want to know," he confirmed, tipping his head with an amused smile on his face.

"I can't wait for Monday," she grinned.

"Why?" he asked, almost too afraid to ask.

"She's going to look like a raccoon with the matching black eyes she's sure to have."

"You broke her nose, I heard it."

"So did I," she grinned and he chuckled at her.

* * *

"Okay, why has training been cancelled for today and tomorrow?" Edward asked.

He sat himself down on the couch in Hermione's room, whilst Paul was reclined on the bed and Jacob was perched on the edge of the bed, trying to fight off a smile, whilst keeping his thoughts away from Bella, to keep Edward from seeing what had happened.

"Sirius and Remus are passed out in their room. They broke out the fire whiskey whilst we were still at Jacob's. Poor Billy didn't stand a chance, but Sirius and Remus are more accustomed to it, Sirius drinks it daily and in large amounts, Remus' metabolism is a lot faster and so it takes a lot of it to get them both drunk. I found Billy passed out and I sent Sirius and Remus here in their drunken states. I haven't got any Sobriety or Hangover Potions left so they're going to suffer in the morning, they're not in any fit state to train, they'll be a danger to themselves."

Paul laughed and Jacob sniggered, after seeing the state his father had been in before Hermione had made sure he was settled for the night.

"Alright, so why are we convened in here, and why do you have that guilty look on your face."

"What guilty look?" she asked innocently.

"That guilty look," he replied amused, gesturing to her pointedly.

"Please don't be mad at me," she said sheepishly and Jacob snorted from behind her.

"What did you do?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Bella may have turned up at Jacob's."

"Continue."

"I left them alone to talk and after Jacob tried to wake the dead after his argument with her, I may have spoken with her."

"And?" Paul questioned, seeing the contrite look on her face, and the proud and amused look on Jacob's.

"She threatened me, she tried to slap me and I lost control of myself."

"What did you do?" Edward asked, sitting up and leaning forward. She bit her lip. "Hermione?" he chastised.

She sighed. "I broke her nose," she admitted.

The room was silent.

Jacob, unable to hold his laughter in any longer, burst out laughing, breaking the silence in the room. Paul stared at her and the guilty look on her face, before he too started laughing at her.

Edward blinked in surprise, before he snorted in amusement. Jacob had been unable to keep his thoughts away from the incident during his laughter, and Edward saw everything that happened.

His snort quickly turned into a laugh.

Hermione stood in the middle of her bedroom, staring in surprise as her three soul bonds were practically doubled over on themselves with laughter that shook their bodies.

She blinked before huffing, crossing her arms over her chest childishly and grumbling under her breath.

Edward was the first to gain control of himself, his laughter dying off into chuckles. He shook his head and stood up, walking over to her.

She looked up at him seeing the amusement held in his eyes and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly into a smile, and she felt her annoyance dissipate. It wasn't often he looked happy, if she was being honest, when she caught sight of him, he always looked to be brooding. Seeing him genuinely looking happy was a new experience for her, and he looked even more handsome when he was smiling.

"I don't regret it," she told him honestly. "I've told you, I have been more than patient with her and I've held myself back for too long. She called me a whore," his amusement dropped instantly, and the laughter in the room suddenly stopped and low growls ripped from the wolves' throats, she rolled her eyes at their over protectiveness. "She threatened me, she insulted me, she tried to slap me and I couldn't allow her to think she's better than me any longer. And so, I broke her nose and told her to leave before I lost my temper. She is not better than me. I've had people putting me down all my life and I'm being hunted simply because of my blood status. She is not smarter than me. She is not as compassionate as I am. She has not experienced what I have. She sleeps at night, and she doesn't have to worry about anything but her next homework assignment. She is not better than me."

His face softened and he looked down at her fondly.

"No, she's not," he confirmed quietly.

And his next actions shocked her as much as when she learned magic existed.

He leaned down and placed a tender kiss to her forehead, before pulling her into him and wrapping her up in his arms in a hug.

She looked at Jacob and Paul in pure shock and they sniggered at her response. She blinked, and before Edward could have the chance to think she was rejecting him, she quickly wrapped her arms around him and she sighed happily.

"I'm not mad at you," he told her. "I'm actually proud you were able to control yourself, I know of your dislike for her and you're right, you were more than patient enough and Bella should've understood the message. But you do know that she's going to get Charlie involved, he'll likely arrest you for assault?"

He pulled back from her when he felt her smile against him and he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm hoping she gets her father involved."

"What do you have planned?"

"I can be just as much of a bitch as she can, and unfortunately for her, she's released mine. I'm going to show her that there are repercussions for her actions, she's an awful human being as she deserves what I have planned for her."


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

 **Q &A**

Hermione Malfoy - just for you, I've put it in once or twice.

* * *

 **Monday 20th November 2006**

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Rosalie hissed.

Hermione lifted her aching head up from leaning against the back of the couch and she looked at Rosalie -who stood with her hands on her hips and a fierce look of anger on her face- with an arched eyebrow. She was sure she looked a sight, after their early morning training session she was covered in healing paste, burn salve and bandages.

"Excuse me?" she replied.

Rosalie glared at her. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you broke Bella-Bitch's nose?" she demanded.

"What?" a chorus of confused voices spoke, turning away from their conversations to stare at her in surprise.

"She broke Bella-Bitch's nose, keep up," Rosalie snapped at everyone. The only ones that didn't appear to be confused were Remus, Sirius, Edward and the sniggering Paul and Jacob.

"You broke Bella's nose?" Jasper questioned, his face a mask of calm, yet the corners of his eyes and mouth twitched and crinkled in amusement.

"Yes, I did," she shrugged and dropped her head back against the couch and closed her eyes.

"Why?" Alice's musical voice asked.

"She deserved it. She called me a whore, she insulted me, she threatened me and she tried to slap me."

"Big mistake," Paul injected.

"So I broke her nose," she shrugged.

"And why the hell didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear it from Lahote?" she could feel Rosalie's glare on her.

Hermione looked up, a smile on her face. Rosalie had referred to Paul by name and not 'Mutt' or 'Flea-bag' and Hermione felt pride and happiness swarm through her. Rosalie held the most hatred for the pack, and yet she was no longer throwing insults their way, which meant a lot of progress had been made. She wasn't friendly with them like Emmet, Esme and Carlisle, but it was a big step, especially for Rosalie, who was now civil toward them and to be honest, Hermione thought it would've taken a lot longer than it actually did.

"I wasn't aware that you would want to know," Hermione frowned. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal!" Rosalie erupted. "You broke her nose. You've done something I've been wanting to do since I met her!"

Hermione blinked in surprise. She had known through Edward that Rosalie hadn't been Bella's biggest fan, but she had no idea how much Rosalie had truly disliked her.

"Rosalie," Esme scolded softly.

Rosalie took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm glad I could do it for you, to be honest, it felt great," she grinned and she saw Rosalie's mouth twitch in amusement.

"You do realise that she'll get Charlie involved, don't you?" Jasper asked.

She grinned in response.

"She knows," Paul spoke. "And she's counting on it."

"Why?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Jacob answered, looking at Hermione with a slight amount of fear and she smirked in response.

"Oh relax, Jacob, I'm not going to punch her in the face again, unless she attacks me first that is. My plans for her are more... devastating," she smirked.

"Do I want to know what that means?" Jared asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Edward, Jacob and Paul chorused.

"I can't wait to get to school. I want to see if she looks like a raccoon," she grinned and at her words, Rosalie finally burst into laughter.

"You're vindictive," Hermione commented.

"And you're not?" she shot back.

Alice sighed. "Of course, that's what they bond over," her musical voice said and others snorted at her.

"Well that, and the fact her closet has two floors," Paul spoke, smirking at Hermione's glare.

"Excuse me?" Alice and Rosalie both said, turning their eyes to Hermione who sighed.

"Her magical closet, it has two floors and a staircase," he replied amused.

"And we are only just hearing about this now, why?" Alice demanded, a scary look appearing on her face.

"So I never had to witness that look on your face," she answered, causing the other Cullens to chuckle in understanding. "I hate shopping," Hermione groaned. "If you knew, you would never leave my closet."

"Show us, now!" Rosalie glared.

"No, I'm aching and I have to get ready for school in ten minutes."

"Fine, then you'll show us after training tonight," Rosalie strode out of the tent, without giving time for Hermione to answer.

Alice glared at her before following Rosalie.

Hermione sent a glare to Paul.

"You are in the dog house, Lahote," she promised him, the others snorted at her use of words.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of Edward's car, she put on her jacket before hooking her satchel on her shoulder and shutting the car door, as Alice and Jasper climbed out of the car too.

Hermione's eyes searched the car park, as they usually did, scanning for possible attackers and hidden Death Eaters. Her eyes landed on the police car parked beside the beat up red truck and a smirk appeared on her face.

"What are you looking at?" Jasper asked, turning his head, his own eyes searching their surroundings. When he saw the police car, he turned back to Hermione. "You're not going to kill her are you?"

She snorted. "If only," she joked, and the four of them started walking towards the school. As they neared the entrance, Hermione was well aware of the fact that Principal Greene was stood by the doors, waiting for her along with who she assumed to be Charlie Swan and Bella.

Harold Greene was a middle aged man, lanky with a slim build standing at five-foot-ten. He had greying brown hair and deep green eyes, his skin pale and thick eyebrows. She could see the resemblance between Charlie Swan and Bella. He stood at six foot tall, with chocolate brown eyes, brown curly hair and a thick moustache, with pale skin and wearing his police uniform.

She saw from the corner of her eye, Jasper biting his lip and turning his head away, as he struggled to contain his laughter, and she had the same problem. Bella wasn't looking in her direction, but she could see the two dark bruises under her eyes, and it was obvious she had been to the hospital at some point too, since she had what looked to be a medical bandage of sorts, over the bridge of her nose.

"You really did break her nose," Edward muttered as they neared.

"It was only one punch," she rolled her eyes.

Hermione's hand gripped her necklace and she sent the signal to her fathers. Hermione had planned ahead in case Bella did follow through on her promise and so, her fathers would be arriving soon, along with Thaddeus, one of The Black family lawyers. Bella had no idea what was coming her way.

"Miss Black."

Hermione put on a friendly smile. "Good morning, Principle Greene," she replied as she entered through the doors.

"Miss Black, I need you to come with me to my office," he said, not returning her greeting.

She frowned. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, a puzzled look crossing her face.

He looked behind him to where Bella and her father stood, and when he turned back around, Bella smirked at Hermione.

"I need you to come with me to my office, serious allegations have been made against you, allegations that may see you being expelled."

"Oh dear, that is serious," Hermione nodded in agreement and she felt Edward move closer to her, his chest brushing her back, whilst Alice and Jasper moved closer to her, standing on either side of her. "May I ask what I am being accused of?"

His eyes flickered around the corridor that was filled with students, all of them quietly whispering between each other and watching the scene before them.

"Everything will be explained in the privacy of my office."

Hermione nodded. "It's just as well, I wished to speak to you regarding a delicate matter."

"Which is?" he questioned.

"Since transferring to Forks High, I've become the victim of bullying," she said quietly, but loud enough that Bella and her father would hear.

"You Bitch!" Bella raged, taking a step forward.

"Bella!" her father barked, grabbing her to stop her from going for Hermione. Charlie narrowed his eyes on her.

"Those are serious allegations, Miss Black," Principal Greene spoke, his eyes moving nervously between her, Bella and Charlie.

"It's not an allegation, it's the truth," a deep voice spoke and Hermione turned as her father entered the school, along with Remus and Thaddeus.

Hermione had only met Thaddeus a couple of times, but she liked him. Despite him being completely ruthless when it came to defending The Blacks, he had a sense of humour which she appreciated. He was in his mid-thirties, had dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes and in her opinion, he was quite handsome, which he used to his advantage. He would charm and dazzle, lulling you into a false sense of security and then he would strike, taking you down in one lethal swoop. He wore what she knew to be an extremely expensive and well tailored suit, it wouldn't be anything less given what he was paid by her family. Hermione mostly liked him because he was a Half-blood and he held no prejudice against her blood status nor against Remus for having lycanthropy. He had been raised in the Muggle World, and brought into the Wizarding World at the age of eleven, like she had been.

After graduating from Hogwarts, he went straight into training to become a lawyer, and when he had done that, he left the Wizarding World to study to become a Muggle lawyer, so he understood how the system worked in both worlds, which made him a perfect representative for The Black family. He had been hired before Hermione's adoption and Sirius having been impressed by him, officially made him the new Black family lawyer, and he allowed him to hire two more of his choosing, as well as a trainee, and a personal assistant. Of course the six figure wage in the Muggle World was what had convinced him to accept Sirius' offer.

"And you are?" Charlie spoke, eyeing Sirius and his dark clothing, muscles and tattoos, then Remus and his cardigan, trousers and shirt, and finally Thaddeus and his tailored suit and briefcase, he took one look at him and his eyes lit in understanding.

"I am Hermione's father, Sirius Black, and this is Remus Lupin."

His eyes fell to Thaddeus.

"Thaddeus Samson, I am Miss Black's lawyer," he spoke.

Hermione saw Bella blink in surprise at the sudden turn of events.

"I presume you are the father of the girl that's been bullying my daughter, what a coincidence? The day I decide to visit you are here too, it must be fate," Sirius spoke and Hermione bit the inside of her cheek.

"I suggest we take this meeting in my office," Principal Greene spoke, looking nervous.

"Great idea, lead the way," Sirius said.

Principal Green cleared his throat and left down the corridor, Bella and her father followed behind him, Charlie shooting them strange looks, and Hermione gave The Cullens a look and then too left down the corridor with her own group, the students in the halls whispers filling her ears, as well as her fathers.

They entered the office and it was clear there wasn't going to be enough chairs.

Bella sat in one behind the principal's desk and her father stood behind her. Sirius sat in the other, leaning back and resting his ankle on his other knee, clasping his hands in front of him, whilst Hermione stood to the side of him, and Remus and Thaddeus stood beside him.

Principal Greene took his own seat and cleared his throat awkwardly in the tense room.

"Papa, Principal Greene said that allegations have been brought against me that may see me being expelled from school," Hermione spoke.

"Is that so?" he said lightly, but the look in his eyes spoke differently. He was furious and the atmosphere in the room seemed to thicken.

"Yes, but I have not yet been told what these allegation are."

"Principal Greene, what are these allegation?" Sirius asked.

He cleared his throat, looking very nervous as he shifted in his seat.

"Your daughter had been accused of assault, and it is now a police matter."

Thaddeus snorted from behind Sirius and all eyes turned to him.

"Yes, that happens when the daughter happens to be that of the Chief of Police. That's very unprofessional, possible grounds for dismissal," he said lightly.

Charlie looked stunned at his words.

"It wasn't assault, I admit I did hit her, but it wasn't assault."

"So you admit to assaulting my daughter?" Charlie spoke, looking a cross between pleased, unsure and angry.

"No," Hermione said slowly, had he not been listening to what she just said? "I hit your daughter, but I did not assault her, it was self defence. Bella insulted me, she threatened me and then she tried to slap me. My father is a very powerful man, he thought it prudent that I know how to defend myself and so I did. If it was assault, it would indicate that I had hit her unprovoked and first. But I did not, she tried to slap me, I hit her once and then I asked her to leave."

"You don't have proof," Bella spoke, looking smug but also unsure.

"But I do," Hermione responded. "I have a witness, Jacob Black." Charlie's eyes widened and he looked down at Bella. "It is my understanding that Bella and Jacob were once friends, before she fobbed him off that is," she spoke, making Charlie look down at his daughter with a frown and Sirius smirked. "He would have no reason to lie."

"Except for the fact you're sleeping with him!" Bella snapped, all eyes snapped to Hermione. Two pairs seeming shocked, one pair uncomfortable, one pair amused and the other looked livid, and a low growl ripped from his throat.

"I'm not sleeping with Jacob in the sexual sense," she admitted honestly. "But I am his girlfriend, and he does often stay the night at my house. I have not had sex with him." She answered, Remus' growls stopped and Bella seemed to blush and Charlie and Principal Greene looked uncomfortable.

"He would still lie for you; you've got him wrapped around your finger!"

Sirius and Remus both coughed, hiding their laughter; due to Jacob's imprinting on her, that statement was actually quite true.

"Jacob's not a liar," she defended. "But seeing as you won't take his word for it, I have video footage." Bella stopped breathing and Charlie whipped his head around. "Bella, where you aware the Billy Black has recently had security cameras installed? Judging by that look on your face, I guess you didn't."

Of course, she was bluffing regarding the security cameras. Hermione had simply removed memories from her mind, and infused them onto a DVD disc, which hadn't been easy, but it would be worth the hard work.

"My daughter has told me of the incidents she's had with Miss Swan during her time here, and it is to my understanding that she has threatened my daughter with Chief Swan, not once but twice. And when my daughter came to me and told me what happened, I deemed it necessary that I have evidence to prove my daughter's innocence. Thaddeus, if you please?"

Thaddeus stepped forward, placed his briefcase on the desk and opened it, removing a portable DVD player. He set it on the desk for all to see and then pressed play, Hermione watched Bella's already pale face drain of colour as the screen came on.

The first image to be shown was Hermione and Jacob chasing each other and laughing joyful. She saw both her fathers smiling softly at the sight. Hermione and Jacob were sprawled on the ground, they had just kissed before they were interrupted by an angry looking Bella. They watched as Hermione left them, Jacob and Bella argued before he stormed away and Hermione reappeared.

You couldn't hear or see what was being said, but it was clear that Hermione looked calm, whilst Bella looked furious. And then Bella's hand came up to Hermione's face, she intercepted it, threw her over her shoulder and punched her in the nose. She stepped back and Bella ran to the car whilst screaming at her, but again, they couldn't see or hear what was being said.

Thaddeus closed the screen and the room was deadly silent, as Charlie looked down at Bella in disappointment and shock.

"Now that matter's been cleared up, I would like to make a formal complaint. Since my daughter's transference here, she's been bullied, harassed and tormented by Miss Swan."


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

 **Q &A**

SereniteRose - The Volturi will be making an appearance in this fic.

* * *

 **Monday 20th November 2006**

"That's a lie!" Bella yelled.

"Are you calling my daughter a liar, Miss Swan?" Sirius asked dangerously. "You've got guts accusing someone else of being a liar, when you are one yourself. You are a liar and a bully."

"How dare you!" Charlie barked.

Sirius looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"The truth hurts, Chief Swan. Your daughter is a bully. And my daughter has evidence."

All eyes snapped to her. She nodded. "It's true, I do. Bella has disliked me from the moment I arrived here because The Cullens befriended me. It wasn't until a few days later, that I learned that Edward Cullen was her ex-boyfriend and it's clear to me why she dislikes me. Edward and his siblings have been nothing but kind to me, particular Edward, he's taken an interest in me, and Bella was jealous. Edward and Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale, would be able to confirm this. In PE class, she purposely rolled a bottle of water across the floor, if I hadn't of seen it, I would've slipped on it and seriously injured myself. I have an entire class of witnesses, as well as Coach. She has tried to trip me up in the corridors. She insults me and verbally abuses me when we cross paths in the halls."

"That's a lie!"

"So you haven't called me a boyfriend stealing whore?" Hermione questioned and the look on Bella's face said it all. "She glares at me in our shared classes as well as at lunch time in the cafeteria. I believe she once told Edward Cullen, that if I looked at her, she would have her father, the Chief of Police do something about it."

Bella slouched in her seat, knowing that she was not getting out of this situation, no matter what she said. The look on her father's face, as well as Hermione's fathers', and the addition of a lawyer said it all.

"I've heard her discussing with her friends, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley, which rumours they could spread to ruin my reputation within the school and my friendship with The Cullens."

"Bella, is this true?" her father asked.

She shook her head.

"As Miss Black's lawyer, I am here to inform you that should appropriate action not be taken, we will be filing a lawsuit against the school, as well as Miss Swan herself, for causing Miss Black, distress, emotional and verbal abuse, as well as, violating her human right to an education and to a private life, in the form of friendship, family and romantic relationships."

"She's just as kid!" Charlie argued.

"She's eighteen, is she not?" Thaddeus questioned with a raised eyebrow, and the silence said it all.

"Miss Swan has caused Miss Black a great amount of distress, to the point of which, she has not wanted to come to school."

Bella glared at Hermione from under her eyelashes.

"What do you wish to happen?" Principal Greene asked, looking to be on the verge of fainting.

"Miss Black would like a verbal apology in front of the school populace, and she would like Miss Swan to be disciplined accordingly."

Principal Greene cleared his throat, seeing no way out of the situation but to give them what they wanted.

"Very well, Miss Swan, you are to be suspended for your behaviour until Monday of next week." Bella gasped in surprise. "You will collect your belongings and leave school grounds, and not return until you are allowed to do so. Your class assignments will be collected and sent to you by the end of the day."

"But that's going to go on my record," she argued. "It'll affect my college applications."

"You should've thought of that before you bullied another student, simply for dating your friend and being friends with your ex-friend." Bella blinked in shock at her father who had spoken. "It could've been worse, you could've been faced with a lawsuit and they're very messy." He looked to Sirius, Remus and Thaddeus. "You've been let off lightly with your suspension, if the roles were reversed, I would've demanded more than an apology and suspension. They've been very merciful towards you."

"I'm glad my daughter is once again safe in her own school," Remus spoke for the first time since arriving at the school.

"Your daughter?" Charlie questioned confused, his eyes flickering between the three of them.

"Yes, Hermione is our adopted daughter, Sirius is my partner."

"What? Are you a homophobe as well as a bully?" Hermione asked lightly, after seeing the shocked look on Bella's face.

Charlie's eyes snapped down to Bella, and he decided to leave before things could be made worse.

"I think we should leave, Bella, let's go."

"I need to text Jake, he can clear all of this..."

"No," he spoke, holding his hand out expectantly and she looked down at it.

"No cell phone, no TV, no laptop but for school work, you're grounded."

"Grounded!"

"Yes, grounded," he confirmed, nodding his head in goodbye and then leaving with Bella out of the office.

"Well, I'm glad we've got it all sorted, I would've hated to have to go through with the lawsuit," Sirius spoke in a tone that suggested he would've actually preferred it, but he stood up. "We better let our daughter get back to her education, so we'll be off. I hope we don't have to meet in this way again. Good day," he said, turning and leaving out of the office, along with Hermione, Remus and Thaddeus.

She walked with them down the empty corridors, leading them to the car park.

"Thank you for coming Thaddeus," she spoke.

"Not a problem, Miss Black, I am aware of your troubles with the Swan girl, I've been mentoring two apprentices and I needed a break. It's a shame we didn't have a chance to go through with the law suit, but the look on their faces wasn't a bad consultation prize."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"And people say I'm vindictive."

"Are you not? You did concoct the entire plan to ruin her reputation."

"Not really. I just wanted her to understand that I'm not the person to mess with. She has a problem with me because I'm dating her friend, who was once in love with her but no more, and her ex-boyfriend is my friend. She's jealous of my relationship with them, but she's the one that got the hump and ignored them for three months, only trying to get their attention once they had taken an interest in me. She _did_ try to injure me in my PE class, she _does_ call me names and she _does_ try to trip me up the corridors, she _does_ glare at me and she _has_ been discussing which rumours she can spread to ruin my reputation. I wasn't lying; if that's not a bully then I don't know what it." He nodded, conceding her point.

She said her goodbyes before making her way to her biology lesson. She entered and the class fell quiet, all eyes were on her.

"Miss Black, Mr Cullen explained that you were with Principal Greene." He said, looking at her intrigued.

"Yes, I was."

"Miss Swan was with you, correct? Will she be arriving?"

"Not until next Monday," she spoke; leaving the room confused as she headed over to Edward and took her seat.

Banners cleared his throat and then continued with his lecture.

"How much did you hear?" she asked him quietly, pulling her things from her satchel.

"All of it. I'm not sure if I should be proud or afraid."

"Both," she shrugged. "She deserved it, she was bullying me, everything I said was the truth and I never spoke a single lie."

"I know you weren't," his voice softened, trying to show that he wasn't judging her. "But still, your family lawyer?" this time he sounded amused.

"Go big or go home. I was never going to actually hit her with a lawsuit, even if Thaddeus would've loved nothing more. I just wanted to show her that I'm done with her bullshit. I've bigger and more worrying things happening in my life, I don't have time for her."

"Rosalie's going to be jealous."

"Rosalie will be fine."

"She will be when she see's your closest," he smirked and at her scowl.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

 **Q &A**

Rikaraholic – I'm not going to reveal what the result of the vote is, whether Edward remains in the story or leaves is a surprise. It will be revealed shortly though, as we're approaching the event that will reveal it all.

 **AN:**

Okay, a little warning to say that like my other stories, this is rated M for a reason – sexual content, violence and bad language. From this point on there will be scenes of lemons and smut, and this is my only warning. It is currently 1:30 in the morning, I am exhausted and I have work in a few hours, so I'm off to bed. Enjoy, whilst I sleep peacefully knowing I got this chapter finished in time to share with with you all.

* * *

 **Monday 20th November 2006**

"I can't believe you got her suspended," Jacob spoke amused.

It was just Jacob and Hermione that night. Edward had gone hunting with Emmet and Jasper, and for that reason, he wouldn't be able to return to the tent until the following morning. Paul wasn't there as he was on patrols with Jared and he wasn't due back for at least another hour, maybe longer. But she knew that when he returned, Jacob was to take over with Quil.

Hermione had no idea what time it was, but she wasn't tired, so she and Jacob were in their pyjamas and cuddled together. She lay with her head on his chest and an arm thrown over him, whilst he had and arm over her waist and the other twirled a curl between his fingers.

She looked up at him.

"To be honest, I hadn't been expecting that part," she admitted. "I was thinking more along the lines of a month of detentions, not a week's suspension. Thaddeus must've put the fear of God in Greene." He snorted at her. "At least now she knows to leave me alone. I don't have time for her pettiness."

"She sent me a hoard of texts," he told her and she looked up at him. "Something along the lines of you using sex to steal me away from her."

She snorted at him. "She's bloody nuts, seriously, that girl needs a psych evaluation. I said I had you as a witness for when she tried to slap me. Apparently you would lie for me because I'm sleeping with you. I pointed out that I wasn't sleeping with you in a sexual sense, but that you did spend your nights here, I've never seen anyone that red in the face since The Weasleys," she chuckled.

She looked up, she pushed herself up onto her elbow so she was looking down at him and she smiled amused, when she saw the very faint blush in his cheeks.

"Mr Black, are you blushing?" she teased.

"No," he denied, a little too quickly to be believable.

"Yes, you are. So, tell me, what are you thinking about that's making you blush." He cleared his throat and his eyes darted about the room. "Come on, Mr Black, tell me," she moved closer to him, her head hovering above his as she looked down at him.

"I've only ever seen you embarrassed about one thing, and that's sex." His eyes flew up to hers. "So, did my words make you think about sex?" she asked. He nodded shyly. "What, about you having sex with me?" he nodded again, his blush darkening. "That's okay you know? It's a perfectly normal reaction to have. You may be at your physical peak due to your shape-shifting, but you're still a teenage boy. A hormonal teenage boy. It's perfectly normal for you to have sexual thoughts about your girlfriend."

"It's distracting," he muttered.

"I know it is," she agreed and she was amused at the look on his face. "What? Do you think you're the only one that has sexual thoughts about their partner?" she said with an arched eyebrow, and biting the inside of her cheek when she saw his eyes widen. "Despite everything I have going on in my life, I'm still a teenage girl, and I have three incredibly handsome soul bonds. Of course my mind runs away from me and conjures up sexual thoughts. It's normal, and it's nothing to be embarrassed over."

"Paul doesn't do it," he mumbled.

She burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me? Of course Paul does it, and he does it all the time, I can tell in the way he looks at me what's on his mind. I wake up every morning to his erection pressed against me in some way." His blush was the darkest she had ever seen it. "He just doesn't get embarrassed about it, and we're going to have to work on your self-confidence. Paul would never let you live it down if he found out we've been having a conversation about sex and you never once tried to put the moves on me."

She settled back down against him, snuggling close and closing her eyes. She was on the verge of dozing off when he spoke again.

"Good night kiss?"

She chuckled at him, before propping herself up on her elbow and looking down at him. She lowered her head and kissed him and just as she was about to pull back, his hand cradled the back of her neck, refusing to let her leave him.

He tugged at her t-shirt, and she fell on top of him, she shuffled to get more comfortable which led to her straddling him, one of her hands tugging at his hair and the other at his t-shirt.

He sat up, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against him and when the need to breathe became too great, he pulled back from her, their chests heaving. He had a slight flush to his cheeks, and only a hint of embarrassment when he spoke.

"What do I do?" he asked.

Rather than answering with words, she decided to show him. She placed a chaste kiss to his mouth, before moving her lips across his cheek, down to nip at his jaw and down his neck, where she sucked and nibbled at his skin. A cross between a groan and a growl left him, and his hands moved to grip her hips.

She moved her mouth closer to his ear, taking his lobe into her mouth, she sucked before releasing it and blowing over the flesh. Another groan-growl left him and his hands squeezed her hips, as she started nibbling at his jaw again.

"Just do what feels right," she whispered against his skin, moving her lips back up his cheek and latching back onto his mouth.

She gave a sound of surprise when she found herself on her back with Jacob hovering over her, he seemed to have hesitated when he heard it so she grabbed his t-shirt and tugged, bringing him closer to her until his body pressed her into the mattress and she wrapped her arms around him. His mouth left hers and he mimicked her previous actions, moving his lips across her cheek and down to her neck. She turned her head to give him better access and he explored the new skin available to him thoroughly.

He found her weak spot, the sensitive skin hidden beneath her ear; it made her breath hitch and a moan fell from her lips. She felt Jacob stiffen above her and he shifted his body weight onto his elbows, and she knew why. All that was separating them was her t-shirt -which she believed belonged to Paul- and her underwear and his pyjama bottoms and underwear. He was likely embarrassed and she didn't want him to be.

She brought her hands up to his face and pulled him back to her mouth, her hands moving down his back and slipping under his t-shirt, her fingers lightly trailing over his hot skin, mapping out the ridges and muscle and he shuddered under her touch.

She shifted beneath him and lifted her legs to wrap around his hips, she pulled his lower half back down to her, trying to show him that he had nothing to be embarrassed about. She herself was getting rather worked up and it was taking all of her self control to not push Jacob too far. She was going to let him decide the pace of their relationship, she wanted him to be comfortable.

He slowly lowered himself back down onto her when he understood the meaning of her actions, his own hands began to roam the length of her body, hesitantly slipping underneath her t-shirt and trailing over her sides and stomach.

He brushed the fabric of her bra and hesitated until she made a noise of encouragement and lightly scratched her nails against his stomach. A growl rumbled from his chest and he unconsciously bucked into her, pulling a moan from the back of her throat.

She brought one hand to his and gripped it, giving him a nudge towards her breasts. Gingerly he brought both hands up to her breasts and squeezed experimentally. She sighed against his mouth and it encouraged him to continue his exploration.

Her hands were tugging at his t-shirt incessantly, wishing to have more of his skin to explore and discover, and as quick as a flash, his mouth left hers, his t-shirt was gone and his mouth latched onto her neck.

She laughed in surprise. He wasn't embarrassed about his appearance, he was actually quite confident in his body, it was more that he was self-conscious when it came to sex, likely because she had Paul as a soul bond too, and for lack of a better term, he had been a man-whore before she met him. Jacob didn't want her to compare him to Paul, which she could never and would never do. Over time he would learn to be confident in his abilities and himself, and not to worry about being compared to others.

Her hands greedily explored the new skin that was revealed to her, trailing over his shoulders and back, his chest and abdomen, over the thick muscle that was his figure, like seriously, he didn't have an ounce of fat on him; it was all pure muscle.

He mumbled something against her skin, but she didn't hear it, being too busy focusing her attention on committing his body to her memory.

"What?" she breathed out, tilting her head further back to give him better access.

"Can I?" his voice was muffled by the skin of her neck.

"Can you what?"

He pulled back from her, his eyes darting down to her t-shirt and back up to her eyes. She gave him a soft smile and then nodded. He pulled back from her and she sat up, pulling her t-shirt over her head.

She saw him frown and she looked down at herself, seeing that his hand had reached out and his fingers were gently tracing her scar.

"What happened?"

"It happened when I was sixteen during the battle at the Department of Mysteries," she told him softly. "I don't know how or why, but I survived, and this is the reminder that I have of that night."

His eyes lifted to hers before falling back down, and rather than landing on her scar, this time they landed on her breasts held in the black and white lace bra, and the black lace underwear. She giggled at the look he wore on his face.

He moved forward, claiming her mouth and she buried her hands in his hair, pulling him down with her until she was pressed into the mattress by him, the hot skin of his stomach heating her own skin.

"What do I do?" he mumbled against her lips.

"What?" she pulled back from him, breathing heavily and looking confused.

"To please you," he mumbled embarrassedly, his cheeks once again blushing.

Understanding lit her eyes.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," she responded softly.

"But I want to."

Her eyes searched his, trying to see if it was really what he wanted or if he in anyway felt pressured into it.

"Okay," she nodded. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll show you what I like, and you'll do the same."

"But you know what you're doing, you're not a virgin," he blurted out, his blush darkening.

"Yes, I've had sex before, but my previous partner isn't you. What appealed to him, may not appeal to you. I knew how to pleasure him because I _learned_ how to. And I will learn what you like, just as you will I. It's a learning curve for the both of us," she shrugged and he frowned slightly.

Her finger reached out and smoothed out his frown.

"Don't frown, it makes you look grumpy and now is not a time to be grumpy," she told him, tapping him on the nose with her finger before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do we have a deal?"

He nodded.

"Okay then, don't you ever feel embarrassed around me, I will not judge you, nor will I compare you to anyone, ever!" she informed him and before he could respond, she pulled him back down to her, claiming his mouth.

His hands roamed her sides and stomach and she caught his hands in hers, giving him a nudge towards her breasts, and she practically felt the gratefulness rolling off him, as he experimentally squeezed and kneaded the mounds. Her own hands were alternating between tugging at his hair and running over his body.

When she was beginning to feel agitated with the slickness between her legs and nothing being done about it, she brought her hand up to his, rested it on top of his and laced her fingers through his, slowly dragging his hand down her stomach and when she reached the waistband of her knickers, he pulled back from kissing her, locking his eyes on to hers.

She bit her lip and his eyes were drawn to it, before moving back up to her eyes. She slipped their joined hands into her underwear and skimmed their fingers through her slick folds, the heat radiating off her.

His eyes widened and she both saw and heard him gulp, when she did it a few more times, coating his fingers in her arousal. Her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth parted at the sensation, before forcing herself to look at him.

She found her nub and pushed on his finger, putting pressure on the pleasure bundle and she gasped and her body bucked beneath him. His eyes darkened as did his cheeks. She manipulated his fingers, teaching him how best to pleasure her and he watched her enraptured.

"Do you think you've got it?" her voice came out huskily.

His lips parted, letting out a puff of breath and he nodded. She pulled her hand away from his and allowed him to take control, whilst her hands flew to his biceps and gripped tightly, and Hermione had to admit, he was a fast learner and she was panting and biting her lips to fight off the moans.

Her own hand trailed down his body before reaching the waistband of his pyjama bottoms.

"Now it's your turn," she breathed out, offering her hand.

"But you know what you're doing," his voice came out lower than usual, even as he continued to experiment with different pressures and speeds on her nub.

"Let's just pretend I don't," she spoke, her eyes closed and she gasped when a pleasurable jolt passed through her.

His free hand took hers and moved to his bottoms, slipping underneath his clothing and she quickly gripped onto the hard length, her small hand barely fitting around his girth. Trying to keep her eyes locked onto his, he manoeuvred her hand with his, building up a rhythm that had him panting.

He pulled his hand away from hers and allowed her to continue on her own, setting her own rhythm and applying pressure in all the right places, it was clear to him she knew exactly what she was doing.

Hermione's body shuddered as another jolt shot through her and it wasn't enough anymore, she needed more.

"Okay, now carefully slip a finger into me," she said panting, barely keeping herself from just jumping him and having her wicked way with him. He seemed to hesitate before doing what she told him, she shifted beneath him and he carefully inserted a single digit. She gasped loudly and a moan left her lips.

"Just let instinct take over, and when you're comfortable, add another finger," she managed to get out.

Her back arched when he started moving his hand and a lot quicker than she thought he would, he added a second finger. She rocked her hips against his hand and he watched her enraptured, whilst also trying to remain in control of himself with what she was currently doing to him, but it was difficult and he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer.

Seeming to understand this, even through her fogged up brain, she whispered a spell and cold, wet lubrication covered her hand, making him groan and shiver, as her hand moved unbidden over him. She applied more pressure and she lurched up, taking his ear lobe in her mouth. At the change in angle to her body, he hit a place inside of her that made her see stars and she suddenly found herself, throwing her head back and moaning loudly as a tidal wave of pleasure ploughed into her, making her feel dizzy and light headed.

She gripped him tighter by accident, but that, along with the sight she made brought him to his release and he grunted as he spilled himself into her hand.

She collapsed against the bed and he fell on top of her. They were both breathing heavily with their eyes closed tightly. They removed their hands from each other and Hermione had them cleaned up with a whispered spell.

"Did you just..."

She opened her eyes to see Jacob looking down at her in awe and adoration.

"I did," she confirmed with a sleepy smile. "And it's because of you," she told him, lifting her head to give him a chaste kiss. "See? This is a learning curve for the both of us, you don't ever have to be embarrassed with me. If there's something you're curious about, just let me know or if there's something that interests you and you want to try it, then you have to tell me, otherwise I'll never know."

He leaned down to kiss her again, when his phone alerted them to a text.

"This is getting a habit," she mumbled to herself, as he reluctantly climbed off her to retrieve it, and he read over the message on the screen.

He sighed. "Paul's on his way back," he told her, "I better get to the check point," he told her, looking disappointed that they had been interrupted.

She smiled at him softly. "I understand," she told him. He sighed and leaned over to kiss her and he slipped on his t-shirt and shoes, before disappearing out the door.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

 **Q &A**

Blondie95 – right in one, our Hermione is a very lucky witch.

 **AN**

I've had a couple of PM's recently asking if I'd do a HP X Twilight crossover with either Hermione/ Alec or Hermione/ Demetri pairings. And once I put some though into it, I found that I quite liked the idea for a **Hermione/ Alec/ Demetri** pairing and I know there aren't many out there, so I hope I can bring a new appreciation to the pairing and put my own spin on their characters. When I worked out the plot, I couldn't stop writing chapters and I currently have ten written in the last week alone, since I kind of became obsessed with my new, shiny plot bunny. I have posted the first chapter, and although I love this new fanfic, I am unsure if I should continue posting it, or leave it as a possible one-shot. If the pairing interests you, please check out the first chapter and tell me if you would like for me to continue with the story.

* * *

 **Monday 20th November 2006**

Jacob had left five minutes ago and Hermione found herself pacing back and forth about her bedroom. Despite Jacob bringing her to orgasm less than twenty minutes ago, she was on edge; she felt frustrated!

The reason being, now that she had shared that experience with Jacob and she was closer to him than ever before, she could feel her magic pushing her to complete the bond with him, and she would not force him into anything he wasn't comfortable with, even if he did want to have sex with her, if he wasn't completely comfortable with it, she would know and she would wait.

But that didn't mean she wasn't having difficulty restraining herself from running after him and jumping him, ravishing him in the middle of the woods, where any of his pack mates could happen upon them, or even a nomad vampire.

Her magic was on fire, burning in her veins as it flowed around her body to every cell and nerve ending. She had all this energy that she couldn't expel and a throbbing in between her legs. To put it simply, she was sexually frustrated.

That had been her first orgasm since she had broken up with her ex-boyfriend, a year and a half ago. She had been too preoccupied with surviving than with her sex life, and she hadn't realised just how tense she had been. She already felt lighter after the previous orgasm, but she wanted more. She needed more.

She continued to pace back and forth, occasionally tugging at her hair whilst taking deep breaths, trying to calm her body's desire.

The sound of her bedroom door opening and closing drew her attention. She stopped on the spot and turned around, her eyes landing on Paul as he stood by the door, wearing nothing but jean shorts and trainers. His expression was dark and lustful, his eyes sweeping over her body as she had yet to don her t-shirt, leaving her clad in only her underwear.

It didn't help that he could likely pick up the scents of what she and Jacob had been up to, and the scent of her arousal would be surrounding him, hell, she could smell it herself, though nowhere near as strongly as him.

Her breathing picked up for an entirely different reason when she saw the way he was looking at her, her chest rising and falling and her own eyes darkening as they locked gazes.

Now, completing the bond with Paul was an entirely different matter. She had been wanting to seal the bond between them for a while now, and she admitted to herself that she loved him, and if she were being honest, she was pretty sure she had fallen in love with him _before_ she discovered him to be her soul bond. She had no reservations when it came to Paul. He was confident in his self and his skills, if anything, she was the inexperienced one between them.

And she wanted to seal their bond, yet every time they came remotely close to it, they were always interrupted. If it wasn't his phone going off to tell him he had a meeting with the pack or he had to head out for patrols, it was being interrupted when the others arrived ready for training. If it wasn't that it was Hermione's fathers, needing her opinion on something or wanting to head out to continue exploring their surroundings. They were always interrupted and it was bloody annoying.

But now, she was sexually frustrated, Paul was looking at her as though he wanted to devour her and she wouldn't mind in the least. She wanted to seal the bond between them. She _needed_ to. She wanted to belong to him, to be his completely. And she would be damned if they were interrupted this time.

Quicker than she had ever moved in her life, she was over the other side of the room, her mouth claimed by his, her arms around his neck and hands tugging at his hair and her legs wrapped around his waist.

He held her against him tightly, his hands alternating between smoothing over her skin and burying themselves in her unruly curls. He brought them over to the bed, toeing off his shoes before laying her down in the centre of the bed and covering her with his body, his hands moving over her more freely now that he no longer had to support her.

She moaned into his mouth as his hands found their way to her breasts, kneading and squeezing, only adding gasoline to the raging fire within her. In response her hips bucked and the hard length restricted by his jeans rubbed against her covered centre, making her gasp, before she did again purposely.

He growled lowly and nipped at her lip, moving his hips against hers to create friction that was pleasurable for the both of them. She pulled her mouth from his when she could no longer take the starvation of oxygen, his mouth trailed down to her neck as her hands ran over his arms, back and shoulders. His hands slipped under her and she arched her back, and in the blink of an eye, her bra was gone and on the ground and his mouth moved down her chest, taking a hardened nipple into his mouth, whilst his hand paid attention to the other.

He seemed to understand that this was it, that after that night, they would officially be bonded and he didn't mind in the least. In his opinion it had been a long time coming, and it hadn't been for a lack of trying either, timing was never on their side, up until this point.

So when her impatient hands slipped down his chest and stomach and came to the waistband of his jeans, he pulled his lower half away from her and her nimble fingers quickly worked at unbuttoning his jeans. He reluctantly pulled back from her, long enough to rid himself of his jeans, and then returning back to dragging his lips and tongue over her body. He started at her neck, trailing the scar along her throat with his tongue, moving down her body and paying special attention to the large scar on her torso. He scraped his teeth over her hip bones and her hands which had found their way into his hair tugged harshly.

A growl rumbled within his chest and she moaned when his hand slipped underneath her underwear and she gasped and jolted as his fingers ran through her slick folds, hearing a growl of approval from Paul. Two fingers suddenly entered her and she whimpered, her hands tugging at his hair and her hips lifting to rock against his hand.

A thought entered through his hazy mind.

"Are you a virgin?"

"No," she breathed out.

A growl of possession ripped from him. He was conflicted, he was happy to know their first time wouldn't be too painful for her, but furious that someone had taken that part of her for themselves, when she was his.

"Don't be getting jealous, it was only one guy, I doubt I could even count how many girls you've been with."

He felt guilt fill him at her words. If he could take it all back, to not have slept with those he had, then he would.

He looked up at her, her head was tilted back, her eyes shut and her mouth parted, as little pants and mewls left her. Her skin had flushed down to her breasts and her hair surrounded her in a halo of tangled ringlets. She was the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

He pushed his feelings of guilt and possessiveness aside and placed a kiss to her clothed centre, making her gasp loudly. Before she could look at him, her underwear had been removed leaving her completely bare for his gaze. His eyes darkened to black and he breathed in the scent of her arousal deeply, a lustful and pleased growl rumbling from deep within his chest.

She keened and whimpered as his mouth was suddenly on her, his tongue swiping through her folds, circling her nub, dipping into entrance, his mouth sucking and kissing, his teeth grazing and nipping carefully.

All coherent thought left her; she was a writhing, gasping, mumbling mess beneath him. The coil within her was wound so tightly she felt as though she was going to die from the feeling. Her breathing was laboured, her mouth letting out puffs and pants, trying to take in as much oxygen as possible. Her magic pulsed around her body, through her veins and setting her on fire.

And then stars burst before her, her body shook as the coil within her snapped, a wave of pleasure rippling through her and crashing into her, stealing her breath, even as Paul continued to lap at her, prolonging the pleasure she felt until she sank into the mattress and loosed her hold on his hair.

The bed shifted and she felt the heat radiating off him, she slowly opened her eyes with Paul coming into her view, a look of adoration, love and lust held in his dark eyes. She grabbed him and pulled him down to her, plunging her tongue between his lips and into his mouth to tangle with his, tasting herself on his tongue.

Her hands trailed over his body and as she reached the waistband of his underwear, she slipped her hand beneath and wrapped her small hand around his length, earning a hiss from him. As she moved her hand over him, she took note in the differences between him and Jacob.

Paul was by no means an average sized man in any part of his anatomy, neither was Jacob for that matter, and she noticed that where Jacob's girth had been thicker, Paul's was longer, but she still suspected it would be a little painful for her after going so long without sex and only being with one man, who admittedly, wasn't as impressive as her wolves.

His hips bucked when she squeezed harder, swiping her thumb over the head and lightly trailing her nails along his length, making him shudder. His hand reached for hers and pulled her away from his length, as he pulled back from the kiss. There was a slight pout on her lips, he leaned down and kissed her, before pulling back and quickly removing the only piece of clothing that separated them.

He covered her body with his, pressing her into the mattress and his hard length nudged at her stomach as his mouth claimed hers. Her hand slipped between them, gripping his length and after a few pumps, she shifted beneath him, opening her legs a little more and lifting her hips ready to receive him. She guided him to her centre and his hand wrapped around hers, running the head of his length along her slit, before slowly pushing into her.

"Gods," she whispered through a gasp as her arms wrapped around him tightly, his length stretching her painfully, but in a way that was also pleasurable.

"Fuck," he muttered against the skin of her neck.

He hadn't expected her to be so tight, but then again, he should've. Paul was always careful with those he shared a tumble in the sheets with. They were always experienced, he made sure of it. He didn't want anyone getting attached to him, or even thinking of it, so he made sure he only had sex with those he knew wouldn't. To put it mildly, he only had sex with girls that were known to put out. Some of them had been more experienced than he had been, and that was saying something.

But Hermione, she gripped him tightly, the warm silkiness surrounding him, her walls clenching around him tightly. He took a deep breath and gripped the bedding in his hands, as her own gripped at his back and shoulders.

She shuffled beneath him, wriggling her hips and he pulled his head back from her neck to look down at the peaceful and pleasure filled look on her face. Her eyes opened, the chocolate brown orbs shining brightly in the flickering flames of the candles that floated about in the room.

Her eyes come into focus and locked on to his, a smile pulled at her mouth and she brought her hand to rest against his cheek, her thumb brushing his skin softly.

"What is it?" she breathed out, seeing the soft look in his eyes.

He didn't answer her with words, rather he lowered his head, capturing her lips in a kiss and pulling his hips back before thrusting forward with a slow purposeful rhythm that hit every nerve inside of her.

He caught her sounds of pleasure in his mouth and she brought her legs up to wrap around his waist, allowing him to move deeper inside of her at the change in the angle of her body. She nibbled at his lip, swiping her tongue into his mouth to be met by his.

He brought his hands up to hers gripping at him, and laced their fingers together, pinning her hands above her head as he needed that connection between them. Her body stretched out and she arched her back, pushing her chest against his as his hot skin heated hers.

She could feel the coil forming inside of her, tightening and waiting to snap. She pulled her mouth from him, needing to breathe and he didn't miss a beat, moving his lips over her cheek and down her neck, latching onto the sensitive skin behind her ear.

Her breath hitched and her walls began to flutter around him, he picked up the pace of his thrusts and pulled his head back to look down at her face.

"Look at me," he whispered, his voice thick with lust.

Her eyes flew open and her gaze locked onto his, just as he nudged the special spot inside of her.

Her hands tightened on his, squeezing tightly, her head flew back and she called out his name as the coil within her snapped, her mind went fuzzy and she fell back into the mattress, only just registering the sounds of Paul cursing and growling. She was glad she had placed a permanent Silencing Charm on her bedroom door a while back. As long as the door was closed, the Silencing Charm was in effect.

His hands tightened on hers, his hips jerked wildly until he fell beside her, pulling her into him and wrapping her up in his arms, even as his chest rise and fell erratically and he pulled the blanket to cover them.

Hermione snuggled into him tiredly and she sighed as a gentle wave of calm washed over her, settling over her heart. She smiled as she felt a sense of happiness and love settle over her, but it wasn't her and she knew it, it was coming from Paul.

"Paul?" she said softly in the silence of the room.

"Hmm?" he hummed, pressing a kiss to her forehead and she smiled, with her head pressed against his chest and listening to his steady heartbeat.

"We're bonded now," she replied.

She felt him smile against her forehead as he pressed another kiss to her skin.

"Been a long time coming," he mumbled and she giggled, knowing it was true.

"Can you feel it?"

"I feel... happy and complete," he replied, sounding confused.

"That's me, now that we're bonded, we'll be more aware of what the other is feeling. We may not feel exactly what the other is feeling, but we'll be for a lack of a better term, in tune with each other, in body, mind and soul," she tilted her head, pressing a kiss under his jaw. "And if either of us is in danger, we'll be able to sense it."

He didn't reply with words, but he did hold her against him tighter.

"I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?" he hummed again and he sounded as if he were drifting off.

"I love you."

She felt his hold on her slacken and he stiffened. She pulled herself up onto her elbow and looked down at him. He seemed to have frozen in shock, she frowned as she waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention. He blinked and then his eyes locked onto hers, hope, fear and love flickering in the dark brown orbs.

She smiled at him softly, placing a hand against his cheek.

"I love you," she repeated with sincerity. "And do you know what?" she didn't give him time to answer. "I've loved you for a while; I loved you long before I discovered I was your imprint or that you were my soul bond. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you the night you came to me, the night of our first kiss."

"You love me?"

He both looked and sounded vulnerable and it broke her heart seeing him that way. Paul was always confident in himself, and this was the first time he had shown her otherwise. It was probably the first time he had even heard those words before, his mother had died when he was six years old, he may have been too young to remember her saying those words.

"I do, I love you," she smiled and kissed him softly.

"I... I... I love you," he breathed out and her smile widened at his words.

"I know you do," she told him. "You don't have to say the words for me to know you love me. I can see it in the way you look at me as if I'm the only girl in the world. I can feel it in the way you hold me in your sleep, gently, yet tightly and refusing to let go. I hear it in your voice when you're calming me down from a nightmare or you're teasing me. I can see it in the way you worry during our training sessions. You're there for me and you always have been. I love you."

She leaned down and kissed him again but he wouldn't allow her to pull back, tangling his hands into her now bushy hair and keeping her to him, as his tongue invaded her mouth.

She sighed into the kiss and he moved his hands to tug at her hips, pulling her on top of him and wrapping his arms around her.

He sat up and shuffled to the edge of the bed, standing up with her wrapped around him and heading to the bathroom, where they showered and 'bonded' once more, before Hermione dressed in some clean underwear and another of Paul's shirts, which has was more than happy with, and he settled on just his underwear. With a wave of her wand she changed the bedding and they fell into bed in a tangle of limbs.

Hermione fell asleep instantly with a smile on her face, Paul held her close to him and watched her sleep with a soft smile on his face.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

* * *

 **Tuesday 21st November 2006**

The moment Jacob entered through the door, he knew something had happened. He could smell it, it was thick and heavy in the room and overwhelming to his senses.

His eyes flickered around the room and landed on Hermione and Paul. Hermione being asleep and held tightly by Paul –and wearing a different shirt than before- and Paul was watching her with what Jacob could only describe as love.

"What happened?"

Paul's attention snapped to him, looking as though he didn't even realise he had been stood though, which was true, he hadn't.

Jacob closed the door and crossed his arms, with an angry look on his face.

"What happened?" he demanded, but being mindful to keep his voice quiet so he wouldn't wake their sleeping witch. "You may as well tell me, I'll only see it through the mind link."

Paul looked down at Hermione and smiled softly again, keeping his attention on her he answered him.

"We're bonded."

Jacob's arms fell down to his side and his eyes widened, looking over the two of them again.

"You're bonded?" he growled, his nose flaring.

"We're bonded," he repeated.

"That means that you..."

"It does, and you need to calm down," his eyes cut to him before moving back to Hermione's sleeping face. "You know she needs all three of us in her life, she told me you understood your bond with her as well as mine and Cullen's. We're all going to seal the bond at some point, it just so happens we did it tonight. And I know for a fact the two of you had been up to something whilst I was patrolling, I could smell it when I got back." Jacob's cheeks darkened in response. "Whatever you did, thanks," he chuckled, smirking at Jacob when he blinked at him in surprise. "She genuinely pounced on me when I walked through the door, and now, our bond's sealed."

Jacob gritted his teeth and then sighed.

"And now?" he questioned.

Paul looked back down at Hermione lovingly. "She's happy; I can kind of feel it."

"What?"

"The sealed bond between us allows for us to sense what the other is feeling, she said we're in tune in our minds, bodies and souls. If either of us is in danger and in need of help, we'll know. It's... it's an amazing feeling," he trailed off.

"You're not telling me something, I can tell."

Paul sighed. "She said she loves me," he admitted quietly.

Jacob's face fell slightly, before he shrugged. "I know, any idiot could see that she loved you." He then went into the bathroom, leaving a surprised Paul.

* * *

Everyone could see that there was a change in Hermione and Paul's behaviour towards each other, they could feel it, the aura surrounding them was different. Jacob knew what it was, as did Edward through Jacob and Paul's thoughts, and it had taken Hermione throwing an Incendio at him to get him to calm down, much to the amusement of everyone else.

Sirius and Remus had sensed it too, Sirius had smiled at them when he saw, Remus had growled and his eyes flashed amber, before Sirius had forced him to leave the room and not to come back until he got control over Moony.

Things had been a little tense between Hermione and Edward during school that day; he was the perfect definition of a broody teenaged boy. He only spoke when answering questions, and even then it was always a few words. But despite his mood, he wouldn't allow anyone to sit next to her apart from himself in their shared classes, and he refused to have Alice or Jasper sitting next to her in the cafeteria, in fact, he seemed more possessive of her.

But she couldn't allow it to bother her, she had been walking through the corridors with a wide smile on her face and a bounce in her step all day, much to the amusement of Jasper and Alice. They knew something had happened to cause Edward to act the way he was, but they didn't pry, just observed.

And at the end of the day, when the school bell rang she apparated straight to the trees at The Reserve's school, banishing her satchel back to the tent, she stepped out of the trees and made her way to the car park, as students were mulling around and leaving for home.

She had barely made it into the car park when she found herself being grabbed by the hips and she was pulled back into a muscled chest, as arms wrapped around her tightly. Normally she would've panicked, screamed or pulled her wand. This time she laughed as a soft kiss was placed to her cheek and Paul's scent of outdoors, soap and pine surrounded her.

"Hi," she said, turning around in his hold to face him. He grinned down at her. "And why are you so happy, Mr Lahote?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You see, Miss Black, I've recently sealed a lifetime bond with my beautiful girlfriend, and she loves me."

"Well, I do suppose that is reason to be happy," she nodded with a serious look on her face. "And your girlfriend is a very lucky girl, it's not difficult to fall for you."

He smiled down at her and her serious expression dropped, until she was laughing lightly.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he spoke aloud.

"I've been asking myself the same thing about you," she replied softly.

His eyes softened and she stood up on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "I love you," she whispered in a promise.

He sighed happily. "I love you," he replied and her smile was blinding.

He claimed her mouth in a kiss that made her dizzy and had liquid heat pooling south. He chuckled against her lips and pulled back, an amused and lustful look in his eyes.

"Do we have time?" he asked her, dipping his head to rest against her shoulder, turning his head to nip at her neck. She sighed and the fabric of his t-shirt was bunched in her hands.

She bit her lip, trying to concentrate but it was hard when his mouth moved to her weak spot.

"Yes, my fathers said they were going to Port Angeles for the day and wouldn't be back until training."

"Good, I have plans for you."

"Is that so?" she said breathlessly, biting her lip to stop a moan from leaving her mouth.

"Hmm, it involves that comfortable bed of yours and you naked." She laughed breathlessly and she came back to herself, when a group of students walked past them wolf-whistling.

He pulled back from her, his eyes had already started to darken and she took deep breaths to gain control of herself.

"Let's go then," she told him and his answering grin was sinful. "Turn around."

"Why?" he questioned.

"These shoes are killing my feet and I want a piggy back."

He laughed at her before turning around and bending his knees, she grinned, placed her hands on his shoulders and then jumped. He caught her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a kiss to his cheek as he stood up straight.

"So, this is what the world looks like from up here," she mused.

"Cute," he rolled his eyes and she laughed at him.

He started walking towards the trees and as they past the pack, she spoke, "I'm not making dinner tonight boys, but I'll see you at training," she said loud enough for them to hear. They made sounds of disappointment and she chuckled.

Her eyes locked gazes with Jacob's and with the look she sent him, he knew she wanted to talk to him later. He nodded. She smiled and then blew a kiss in their direction.

"What's happened?" Quil asked with a frown, seeing the jealous look on Jacob's face, as he watched Paul and Hermione disappear into the trees.

He turned to the rest of the pack, who were all wondering the same thing.

"Nothing," he replied.

"You're lying," Embry said, narrowing his eyes on him for lying to them. "Paul's been very un-Paul like today; he hasn't stopped smiling, he hasn't glared at anyone, he was even polite to Principal Burke when we past him this morning, something's definitely happened."

"You may as well tell us, we'll only find out through the mind link anyway. Something's changed, we can see it, hell, we can _feel_ it," Jared commented, crossing his arms and leaning back against the car.

Jacob grumbled under his breath.

"They've completed the bond."

"What do you mean?" he frowned. "I thought it was complete."

"No, we belong to her through the imprint, but she doesn't yet belong to us, her magical bond with us isn't complete. Paul's was sealed last night," he said with his nose flaring.

"And how do you seal the bond?" he raised an eyebrow.

The look on Jacob's face said it all and they all shifted on their feet in response. Not because they were embarrassed, but they all saw Hermione as a sister and friend and they didn't want to think of Hermione in that particular situation.

"So, they had sex," Jared spoke with a grimace on his face, but he shrugged. "You understand your relationship with her better than I do, but it's my understanding that she needs you, Paul and Cullen equally, meaning you're going to have to work together and get along. There's no point in getting jealous."

Jacob scowled, all of his discussions with Hermione came back to him and they swarmed his mind and he sighed, rubbing at his temples.

"She told him she loves him," he admitted.

"You're forgetting they met and spent time together _before_ you came into the picture and imprinted on her," Embry pointed out. "I would be surprised if she didn't fall for Paul first."

"She said she'll love me in the future, it's guaranteed."

"So why are you worrying and getting jealous?" Quil asked, looking at him as if he were stupid.

"I don't know, I'm still coming to terms with the fact I have to share my imprint with a pack mate and a vampire," he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, I suggest you get over it quickly, I'd hate to think what Hermione would do to you if you end up in an argument with Cullen. She's set him on fire _twice_ now, I wonder what she'd do to you," Jared smirked and a look of fear passed over Jacob's face, causing the others to laugh at him.

* * *

"Let's go for a walk," Hermione said to Jacob as he entered the tent.

He eyed her, noticing that she had already changed into her training attire. He nodded in agreement and she smiled. She kissed Paul on the cheek as she past him, leaving him to finish his dinner by himself.

He followed her out of the tent and they began walking through the woods in silence, he placed his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"Why are you upset?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm not upset," he denied.

"Don't lie to me," she pinned him with a glare and he gulped. "Why are you upset?"

He shrugged his shoulders uselessly.

"I don't know; you completed the bond with Paul."

She sighed and rubbed at her forehead. "You're mad that I had sex with him?" he shrugged again. "I thought we'd been over this, I need all three of you, which means I'll be having sex with all of you at some point."

"You love him," he stated.

She made a sound of annoyance. "Yes, I love him, and I have for a while. I've also wanted to seal the bond between us for a while, but we were always interrupted by one thing or another. Last night was the first time we've been successful."

"You had sex with him after what happened between us," he grumbled.

She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"I couldn't help it," she told him. "After our time together, my magic was pushing me to complete our bond." His eyes widened in surprise. "It took all of my self control not to run after you and pounce on you, so we could complete the bond."

"So why didn't you?" his voice was huskier than usual.

"I didn't want to pressure you or make you uncomfortable. I know you're not comfortable talking about sex, and until you are, I won't be having sex with you." He must've frowned as she reached up and smoothed the wrinkle out with her fingers.

"Despite what we had done, I was sexually frustrated. And then Paul was there. I love him, and I wanted to seal our bond, who knew when we would next be given the chance, and so, I took the opportunity when it presented itself. I don't want you to be upset or angry, but this is a part of our relationship, I have three boyfriends and I am going to be intimate with all of you. We need to work past this jealously, there's nothing I can do to help you on that front, maybe you should sit down and talk to Edward and Paul and work out your frustrations, but I swear, if any fists go flying, I will not be happy."

She suddenly sighed and sat herself down on the ground, uncaring if it was cold and damp, or that twigs and leaves were currently making it uncomfortable. She rubbed at her temples again. From the corner of her eyes she saw him sit down on the ground next to her.

"I'm not going to pretend I understand how you're feeling, if the roles were reversed and I was forced to share you with another two girls, I'll admit, I wouldn't like it, but I would do my best to get along with them for you. I don't think there's anything else I can do for you. I spend time with you individually and as a group, I treat you all equally, you share my bloody bed, you've met my parents and I've met yours. We even share the same surname, which I thought would've made you happy, seeing as people will automatically assume we're related in some capacity, if we were anywhere else in the world, people would assume we're married, since we don't look anything like each other to be related."

Possessiveness flashed through his eyes when she mentioned marriage, but she hadn't seen it, she'd been looking at the ground.

"There is one thing you can do," he said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" she looked up at him.

"The moment you realise you love me, you tell me and you don't leave me waiting."

She launched herself at him, and at his surprise of the sudden movement he sprawled on his back on the ground. Hermione followed him, climbing over him and straddling him, her hands moving to his hair and despite his surprise he recovered quickly, wrapping his arms around her to keep her close to him and his tongue met hers.

She pulled back from him when she was breathless and his eyes opened, instantly getting trapped in her gaze.

"Jacob, you don't ever have to worry about me not loving you. As I've told you before, it is guaranteed that I will love you, but the time it takes for me to feel that way is uncertain. But what I will tell you know is that after spending all of this time together recently, allowing me to get to know you for who you are, seeing your quirks, your weaknesses and your strengths, seeing who you are as a person, I don't yet love you, but, I have already begun to fall for you," she said softly.

His eyes widened and he stopped breathing. She laughed lightly, placing another kiss to his lips.

"Let's go, the others should be arriving shortly."

She stood up and pulled him up and they walked back to the tent, hand in hand and in silence, they had said everything they needed to say. They reached the wards of the tent, just as The Cullens arrived and she knew something was wrong, they all had worried looks on their faces and the atmosphere surrounding them was tense.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, knowing that something was definitely wrong.

"We'll explain inside, but we have a situation on our hands," Carlisle spoke, and she turned her attention to Jasper, who looked to be in a world of his own, as Alice watched him worriedly. She left Jacob's side and walked over to him, touching his shoulder to get his attention.

His golden eyes snapped down to her and she felt dread fill her.

"It has something to do with Seattle, doesn't it?"

He nodded silently.

"Then let's get inside and discuss this."

When they entered the tent, the pack were already convened in the living room and Sirius and Remus had returned. Upon their entrance everyone seemed to notice the tense atmosphere.

"What happened?" Remus asked worriedly, being able to smell the anxiety coming from them.

They took their seats, Paul pulling Hermione to sit on his lap, her back to his chest and his arms wrapped around her. There were no teasing comments as there usually would've been as everyone was staring at The Cullens expectantly.

"Alice had a vision," Carlisle explained, and all eyes turned to her worried expression, before turning back to him. "The leader of the new born army was seen passing around articles of clothing to the newborns for scent identification."

"And?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"We believe they're Bella's, Alice recognised one of the shirts as she bought it for her. They're coming."

"When?" Sam demanded.

"Sunday."


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

 **Q &A**

bitchthedoor – we have more Hermione and Edward interaction, as requested.

 **AN:**

We're coming up to the chapter in which it will be revealed if Edward is staying or leaving. When we reach that chapter, I will tell you. I've been taking into consideration what some of my lovely reviewers have been saying, and I think I may write an alternative ending to this story. So whether you would like Edward to leave or stay, I'll be writing an alternate version anyway, so both sides are satisfied, but it won't be until much, much later, and you may have a long wait ahead of you.

* * *

 **Tuesday 21st November 2006**

"Sunday!" a chorus of surprised voices called.

"Sunday," Carlisle confirmed.

The room plunged into silence, everyone looking between each other.

Hermione shared a look with her fathers and they nodded.

"Alright then, we need to prepare and we only have five days at best. Jasper?" she called softly, seeing that he was in a world of his own, likely reliving his memories. His attention snapped to her and she gave him a look of understanding.

"You're the expert, what would you like us to do?" she asked him softly.

He shifted in his seat and frowned.

"It's only a few vampires, we don't need to prepare," Sam spoke, scoffing.

The eyes of every vampire and magical practitioner present shot to him, making him lean back in his seat.

"It is just a few vampires, right?" Jared questioned.

"No, I am unsure of how many there are, by we're in double digits," Alice spoke, and they blinked and sat up taller.

"And we're not just dealing with vampires," Hermione said. "We're dealing with newborns."

"What's the difference?" Quil asked, frowning in confusion.

"Everything," that one word put them on edge. "Newborns only have one thing on their mind, blood. Nothing else matters and they will take down anything and everything in their way to get it, including each other. They have no control. They are stronger. They are faster. They are violent and vicious. Hearing the word "blood" is all it takes to trigger their hunger and if they catch the scent of blood..." she trailed off, allowing them to come to their own conclusions. She turned back to Jasper, who was watching her carefully and she smiled softly. "What would you like us to do?"

He closed his eyes and then sat up, his eyes darkened as did his expression, the aura around him became darker... crueller, and she knew a part of 'The Major' had come through.

"We train, no one here knows how to handle a newborn and you're right, we need to be prepared. I'll handle the physical training, can you handle the theory based learning? You have better resources than I."

She nodded. "I have several books that may prove to be useful. I'll scour my library and put together an information pack for everyone to read over, I can have it done by tomorrow night."

He nodded, seeming pleased. "Have you fought newborns before?"

Hermione shared a look with her fathers and they all nodded.

"We have unfortunately come across them and seen the damage they are capable of," Remus spoke. "There were several present at the Final Battle and it took five of us to take out just one of them, and we lost another three in the process."

Hermione looked down at the ground, as did Sirius and Remus as memories surfaced. Paul still with his arms wrapped around her, squeezed her gently and she was grateful for his touch.

"We may have come across them before, but our knowledge of them in battle in not as extensive as yours, and so we'll take our cues from you. We'll cancel our training sessions until this is dealt with," Hermione spoke.

He nodded. "Then let's go, newborn training starts now. We'll need more space, there's a clearing a few miles from here. It's deep within the woods so there shouldn't be any humans nearby."

"We can place Muggle Repellent wards around the area for safety," Sirius offered and Jasper nodded.

"Can you make your own way to the clearing, or will you need one of us to escort you?" he asked.

"Sirius and I can shift and follow you with the rest of the pack, it's Remus that won't be able to keep up with us. Although, once we arrive he'll be able to track our positioning and apparate straight to us," Hermione said and her fathers nodded in agreement. "If you all leave now, I'll go with Edward to Swan's house and I can place the Anti-vampire wards around the property, we'll meet you there."

"That'd be tremendously helpful," Carlisle said and she smiled at him.

They all stood, the vampires leaving out of the tent along with the pack and Sirius, whilst Remus stayed behind until Sirius sent him the signal. Hermione kissed Paul and Jacob on the cheek and she turned her attention to Edward, who was glaring in their direction, even after they left for the clearing.

"How long will it take you to get to Swan's house?" she asked. He turned his attention to her and although he was still clearly in a mood, his face softened slightly.

"Five minutes or so," he answered.

She held her hand out to him and he looked down at it in confusion. "I can have us there in the blink of an eye, the only problem being, I've never been there before and I don't have a mental image that I can conjure up to focus on."

"So you have to have been to the destination and seen it?"

"Yes, or be able to picture it in my mind, this can be from a photograph or from a memory from someone else," she shrugged.

"You want to read my mind," he stated.

"Not necessarily, if you focus on Swan's house and only her house, I won't even have to invade your mind, so I won't see anything you don't want me to. You won't even know I'm doing it. Of course, I'm not going to force you into anything you aren't comfortable with."

"The idea of someone being able to read and see my thoughts, when it's my gift, is..."

"Strange, I know," she said softly.

He sighed and then nodded, giving her permission. She smiled at him and pointed her wand at him.

"Legilimens," she whispered with her eyes locked on his golden ones, and then her wand dropped. "Done," she told him.

He frowned. "That was it?"

"That was it," she confirmed.

"But I didn't even know you were doing it."

"It took me a second to find the image of the house and then I pulled back, I have everything I need." She held her hand out and he took it, his ice cold skin heating beneath her warm touch. "I'm not entirely sure how this is going to affect you, seeing as I've never apparated with a vampire before. Just remain calm and we'll get there in one piece."

Before he could comment on her last words, she spun on her heel.

* * *

They landed within the cluster of trees nearby Swan's house. Hermione landed on her feet perfectly fine, Edward, however, was as still as a statue.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, her free hand coming up to rub his arm in a comforting gesture.

"Yeah, that was..."

"Like you're being squeezed through a tube that's too small? I know, I promise you get used to it, Paul and Jacob have," she smiled. "So, how do you want to handle this?" she asked him.

He frowned.

"We should tell her," he sighed. "Not about you, but about the newborn army coming. We need to warn her so she can be careful."

"We may actually need her," she spoke.

"What?" he asked, looking as though he believed he had misheard her.

"We'll need her. The wards I'm going to place around the house will keep vampires out, but it won't stop them from coming for her. They have her scent now and they'll stop at nothing to get to her, they're coming here, to Forks, where there are innocent people."

His eyes widened. "They'll kill everyone, Forks is a small town, but there's too many people to protect."

"Exactly, we can lure them into a trap, we already have the advantage of the newborns not knowing the existence of the pack, nor myself and my fathers. If we lure them to a place we know, such as the clearing we're going to be training at, no one will get hurt. Jasper said it's miles away from humans. It's the best option we have, and if we have her, they'll follow her scent straight to us."

He sighed. "I thought that after you'd gotten her suspended, we wouldn't have to deal with her anymore."

She smiled softly, squeezing his hand. "Once this newborn army is dealt with, I'll alter her memories. She'll remember everything that happened between the two of you as well as me, but she won't remember that you and your family or vampires, nor will she remember the pack's secret or everything that happened over the last couple of years, including what's about to transpire. As far as she's concerned, you're just a normal teenage boy she dated and later broke up with, before her jealously of me surfaced."

"She won't remember anything?"

"She won't remember anything," she repeated. She reached up and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Now, before we go and inform Miss Clueless," he snorted at her, "we need to talk." He frowned. "We are going to have a mature conversation, I'm sure we can handle it, you're over a century in age and I've always been more mature than my peers." He scowled, knowing what she wished to speak of. "Edward, you can't act the way you have been. I thought you understood our bond, I thought you understood that I need all of you."

"I do, it doesn't mean I like it though," he said, rather childishly in fact.

"I don't understand what you're going through, but I will tell you what I told Jacob and if the roles were reversed, I know I would not like having to share you with two other women, but I would like to think that I'd do my best to get along with them for you." He looked down at the ground. "Are Jacob and Paul really that bad? Do you truly hate them?"

"No," he admitted. "They're more tolerable since meeting you."

"Can you please just try to get along with them?" she pleaded. "I get it, you don't like each other, but even Rosalie is trying her best, she hasn't thrown an insult around in days, though she has been a little jittery lately, she's probably going through withdrawal," she mused and he chuckled, shaking his head and turning his eyes back to her.

"To be blunt, Paul and I have had sex," Edward shifted his body weight slightly. "But you knew that already, as does Jacob. Neither of you took the news well. And now, my bond with Paul is complete, as a result, I am able to get a feel on his emotions and if he is in need of help, I will know, and the same in reverse." His eyes widened. "I'm not going to lie to you, my relationship with Jacob is progressing and yes, my magic is pushing for me to complete the bond with him, but I won't, not yet, no matter how much I would like to."

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Jacob is not comfortable talking about sex, which means he's still not confident in himself and he still gets embarrassed when the subject is brought up, and so, I am waiting until he is comfortable. Now, you're a whole different kind of problem," she said dryly.

He stiffened. "No. It can't happen. It won't," he shook his head.

"Why not?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "We've been over this, you can't hurt me."

"Physically I can," he argued.

"I do have magic and potions, remember? They will reduce the risk of any injury that may occur. And if we don't complete the bond, I, well..."

"Well what?" he demanded.

"Even though I will have Jacob and Paul, without our complete bond, my magic will suffer. It will be unpredictable and uncontrollable. I'll be dangerous. I won't ever be happy or complete. There'd be a part of me missing. A third of my heart. A third of my soul."

He blinked in surprise. "We'll have to complete the bond eventually Edward," she said gently. "To be honest with you, my magic is pushing me to do so."

"I'm sorry?" he questioned, a surprised look on his face.

She couldn't help herself, she giggled at him and his facial expression softened at the sound and his cold heart melted.

"My magic is pushing me to complete our bond, it's not yet as strong as Jacob's, but it's not far behind either. My magic can sense your hesitation in our relationship and that in turn affects my magic's response to you. That's the only reason the sensation isn't as strong as Jacob's. Not because of me and what I want, but because of you."

"Hermione, I..."

"I know," she nodded in understanding. "You don't want to hurt me, but you do want me?"

"Of course I do, you're my mate!" he rushed out, horrified that she had even needed to ask that question.

Maybe he should've made her worth to him clearer. Maybe he should've been more affectionate with her. Maybe he should've stopped distancing himself from her, because he realised, it was him. He was the one that was hesitant in their relationship. She often reached out to him, told hold his hand or she would brush against him as they walked in the corridors and he would flinch, before gingerly taking her hand in his.

She had so much confidence in him. So much faith. So much hope. She believed in him and she cared for him, and that he knew. Jasper didn't need to confirm it, even if he had.

He needed to change. He had been waiting for his Rosalie, for his Alice and his Esme and now he had found her, and he was all but pushing her away. He would be more affectionate. He wouldn't shy away from her touch. He wouldn't be hesitant. He wouldn't worry. And, he would work on getting along with Black and Lahote. He would do it for her.

"Then believe me when I say that the completion of our bond is possible, but only if you allow it to be." He nodded. "Good, I've finally gotten through to you. You not only have impenetrable skin, but you also have a thick skull." He laughed at her and she smiled. "Hug?" she asked.

He sighed, reaching out for her and she stepped into him, wrapping her arms around him and his arms wrapped around her in return.

"Hermione, you don't ever have to ask," he said gently and he felt her smile against him.

She sighed when cold lips brushed against her forehead, and a cold hand came to her chin, gently tilting her head up. Her eyes locked onto Edward's.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Sorry? What for?" she frowned.

"I'm sorry for being distant with you. I'm sorry for not trying."

"I understand."

"But you shouldn't have to, I'm going to try harder to get along with everyone. I'm going to try harder to reign in my jealously. And, I'm not going to be distant with you anymore," he said, his eyes falling to her mouth, and her tongue darted out to swipe at her lip without even realising she had done it.

"Edward, I'm not going to force you into anything you aren't com..." her words were silenced when he ducked his head and captured her mouth in a kiss.

She had expected him to just pull away after the first touch of their lips, but he didn't. He slowly moved his lips against hers and she was surprised by his actions, but she wasn't going to complain. He truly wasn't going to distance himself from her anymore. He would worry and she knew he would, but he was beginning to let go of his fears of hurting her.

Her hands moved from around his back, to wrapping around his neck and she rose up onto her tiptoes as his hold on her tightened slightly. She knew she had to be careful and as much as she wanted to deepen the kiss and explore his mouth with her tongue, she knew she couldn't for if the venom in his teeth were to get into her blood stream, well, it wasn't hard to figure out what would happen.

Instead she settled for nipping at his lip and she gasped when she found herself being pushed up against a tree. He pulled back from her, looking worried.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," she shook her head, pulling him back to her and her hands fisted into his hair, tugging lightly.

A surprised groan tore from him and she smiled, pulling back from him so she could regain her breathing. He was looking down at her in awe, his bright golden eyes glowing in the darkness.

"I wholeheartedly agree with your decision to no longer distance yourself."

He laughed at her, the deep, rich sound washing over her and she pressed her forehead to his chest, before looking up at him, smiling at seeing him smiling.

"I suppose we better do what we came here for." His smiled dropped. "I know, I know, if we're quick we can get back to the others and discuss the plan for Sunday. You should be the one to tell Swan, she won't let me anywhere near her. Whilst you're talking to her, I'll start on the wards for her house. They won't affect you whilst you're inside, but once you step off the property, you won't be able to enter again. Okay?" he nodded, but he still didn't look pleased with the idea that he had to be the one that had to speak with her.

She pecked him lightly on the mouth and his smile returned. "Off you go, I need to map out the perimeter and set markers so I can ground the magic into the earth."

"I'm going to pretend I know what that means and leave," he responded and she laughed at him.

They walked to the edge of the trees, The Swan Residence coming into their view. It was just a regular house with a hideous red truck sat on the drive, she couldn't help feel smug that her magical tent was much nicer.

"I better get this over with," he grumbled grumpily and he stepped out of the trees and walked to the front door, knocking.

"Hey, Edward," she called softly, knowing he would hear.

He turned his head to look at her, even as the kitchen light was switched on and footsteps were heading towards the door, and she knew only Bella was at home, her father had yet to return.

"I'm falling in love with you."

His answering smile was dazzling.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

 **Q &A**

SereniteRose – I haven't revealed if Edward is staying or leaving yet, but we are getting closer to the chapter in which it will be revealed.

* * *

 **Tuesday 21st November 2006**

"Did Alice just beat Jasper?" Hermione asked, blinking in surprise as she and Edward arrived at the clearing where the pack and The Cullens where currently learning how to defeat newborns, and Alice had effectively pinned Jasper to the ground.

The pack stood around, either leaning against trees or sat on the floor watching amused, as did The Cullens and her fathers.

"Yeah, she's not as fragile as she looks," he commented.

"Well obviously, she is a vampire no matter how small she is. It just means she's more agile than the rest of you."

"And terrifying, don't let that sweet demeanour fool you."

She snorted at him. "I've seen the look on her face when she sees new clothes, I am well aware of how terrifying she can be," she shivered and he chuckled at her. "How's training going?" she asked, walking towards the gathered group of magical beings.

"We've made some good headway since you've been gone," Jasper spoke standing up and brushing himself off and she nodded.

"Have you protected the Swan house with your magic?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it's all done, no vampire will be able to enter the property, include yourselves. Edward's spoken to her and told her of what's happening." Noises of surprise filled her ears as the wolves and Cullens, seemed to have disagreed with what they had done.

"Oh, honestly, think about it," she said, and the quieted down allowing her to explain. "Newborns will stop at nothing to get what they want, which is blood, Bella's in particular. And now, they have Swan's scent. They'll follow it straight to her house and although they can't enter, it doesn't mean that she's completely safe, especially if she leaves the house and they kill her the moment she does." Understanding lit their faces. "She needed to know so she can be careful, and Edward and I have come up with a plan."

"What plan?" Jasper asked, frowning slightly, but also looking intrigued.

"Think about it, they have her scent and it will lead them straight to her. She lives in the middle of small town which is filled with..."

"People," several voices whispered.

"Humans, yes. Forks is a small town, but even we can't protect the population, so we need to draw them to us, to here."

"And how do we do that?" Jacob frowned in thought.

"We need bait," Sirius spoke, catching on to Hermione's plan. "Brilliant, well done, Snowflake," he praised and she smiled at him.

"Bait?" Sam echoed.

"Bait," Hermione confirmed. "And in this case, the bait would be Bella."

"You want to bring a human into this?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, I want to use her as bait, I don't want her to actually be here at the time of the battle. Before the army arrives, Bella will be brought here, and to confuse the army and lure them to us and away from the town, we'll have to spread her scent around, meaning she's going to have to do a bit of hiking through the woods for at least a couple of miles. When that's done, she obviously can't return to her home as they'll just track her there, so she'll have to stay somewhere safe and with a guard because she is likely to be found given the numbers that are heading for us."

"In your vision, did you see the time of day?" Remus asked thoughtfully.

"No," Alice shook her head. "But given the lighting, it was either early morning or late afternoon."

"We'll have to camp out then," he said thoughtfully, "so we're prepared when they do arrive."

"I'm not moving the tent, it'll take too long to remove the wards and pack it up," Hermione said.

"All we need is a few sleeping bags, magic will keep us safe from the elements," Sirius shrugged and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, is everyone in agreement with the plan?" she asked, and although some of them looked reluctant, everyone agreed.

* * *

 **Saturday 25th November 2006**

"What's she doing here?" Bella glared as she stepped out of the car with a foul tempered Edward, since he had been nominated to pick up Bella and bring her to the clearing.

It had taken Hermione working a bit of her charm, but since Billy was in the know, he had convinced Charlie to go fishing with him for the weekend, leaving Bella alone for the next couple of days, so not only would there be no chance of him getting hurt should their plan fail, but he would never be the wiser about the situation his daughter had gotten herself into.

"Hello to you too, Swan, lovely to see your suspension hasn't changed you," Hermione commented, much to the amusement of the others, her fathers in particular. Bella glared in response, but Hermione didn't acknowledge her any further, instead she turned around to face the others.

"How do you want to do this?" she asked the group, ignoring Bella, but that didn't stop her from speaking.

"Why are you here, you're human and so are they?" she pointed to the pack, looking at Hermione as though she knew something Hermione didn't. Hermione rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, causing several sniggers.

"I know all about the pack of wolves the boys turn into and I know about The Cullens being vampires, and I figured it out myself, I didn't need spoon feeding like some people did." Again, more sniggers at her words and Bella looked outraged and shocked. "I know of the situation that is surrounding us and believe me, The Cullens are not the only vampires I've come into contact with. I may be human, but I assure you, I am so much more than that, which is why you should believe me when I say, you got off lightly with your petty behaviour. Now stop interrupting and let the adults speak," she glared at Bella and turned back to the others, who were watching her amused.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, how do you want to do this? We need to spread her scent around for at least a few miles and afterwards we need to get her somewhere safe and we need to make sure her scent can't be followed. Looking at her, there's not a chance in hell she can hike through the woods for half a mile, let alone several. Oh, do shut up," Hermione said, sensing that Bella was about to object, and she snapped her mouth shut to the smirks of the others present.

"I swear, I'm on the verge of knocking her out," Hermione muttered so that everyone but Bella would hear and their lips twitched in amusement.

"We don't want to give away your secret," Paul reminded softly.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm wiping her memories of The Cullens and the pack after this mess is sorted," she muttered, still their conversation was spoken quietly so Bella wouldn't hear, and she appeared to be confused with a frown on her face, since she could see their lips moving, but she couldn't hear them speaking to one another.

"The wolves' scent should mask Bella's, it'll confuse the newborns and they'll follow it here and not to the safe location. You'll have to be in physical contact, and seeing as she can't walk the woods, she'll have to be carried," Jasper said.

"So, which of you lovely wolves is going to carry Bella through the woods for several miles?" Hermione asked.

The wolves looked between each other before they all collectively looked at Jacob and he didn't look pleased by their decision.

"I don't want to," he muttered, crossing his arms.

"You're the strongest of the pack," Sam shrugged, "and she is your best friend."

"Was. She _was_ my best friend, not anymore," he corrected with a scowl on his face.

Bella made a sound of horror at his words. Everyone ignored her, too amused by Jacob's petulance.

Hermione walked over to him and he automatically unfolded his arms and pulled her in to him when she was close enough. She stood on her tiptoes and he hunched over slightly.

"I know this is something that you don't want to do, but we all have to do things in life that are unfair and unwanted, but they are necessary. This is necessary for her survival, whether we like her as a person or not, she is still human and she needs protecting," she told him softly. "The pack seem to think you're the only one that is capable of this task, and so you take it with a pinch of salt and you do it. If you hurry, you'll back be back in a couple of hours. I'm heading home to make dinner and I'll return later with the food and supplies."

"I still don't like it," he muttered.

"Neither do I, but we must do everything we can in order to succeed in the battle that is to take place. We can learn everything we can and we can prepare, but that doesn't mean we're going to succeed. We need to be careful and we need to take every precaution we can. There are going to be injuries, of that I'm sure, but Bella won't survive if they find her. We get through this weekend and then I'll wipe her memories and she'll never bother you or us again. Okay?"

"Okay," he sighed.

"Thank you," she said softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek and she could practically feel the daggers Bella was throwing at her.

"Do you want me to go now?"

"Please, my fathers have purchased a Muggle tent, we're going to apparate to the chosen site and set it up, along with a few alert wards in case we get any surprise visitors. I'm then going home to make dinner whilst everyone stays here and continues to train. I'll return with the food and once we've eaten, I'll knock Bella out long enough to transport her to the tent, without her seeing my magic." He nodded, she stood up and kissed him on the cheek before pulling back from him.

"Let's go," he muttered, gesturing for Bella to follow him as he turned and headed towards the trees.

Bella sent Hermione a smug look and she looked bored in response.

"Jake, they said you have to carry me," Bella said.

Jacob stopped in his walking and turned around, his eyes locking on Hermione's and she nodded softly.

"Your scent will confuse them, but it shouldn't mask hers too much so they can't track it and let's be honest, she can't walk that far," Hermione confirmed. He growled in annoyance, before storming over to Bella, sweeping her up into his arms and then walking off, leaving the chuckles in the background.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

* * *

 **Saturday 25th November 2006**

It had long since grown dark, a fire had been lit and the pack and Cullens were gathered around it, talking amicably and joking between each other, whilst the pack and her fathers were eating their food. Despite what was to happen the next day, the atmosphere was light and relaxed.

"He does not look happy," Jared commented, nodding towards the trees.

Hermione turned her head in that direction, seeing Jacob emerging from the trees and Jared was right, he definitely did not look happy. He had a scowl on his face, his body looked tense as he clenched his hands by his sides and his whole demeanour gave off the impression of a brooding teenage boy, in fact, he was giving Edward a run for his money.

Bella was behind him, finding it difficult to keep up with his long strides, and she smirked in Hermione's direction as she stood up and approached him, meeting him halfway.

"Don't ever leave me alone with her again," Jacob spoke, his entire body relaxing when she wrapped herself around him, and he did the same in return.

"Promise," she whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek and he sighed.

He pulled back from her and took her hand, pulling her towards the trees and away from the others.

"Where are we going? Your dinner's ready," she said confused.

"It can wait a minute," he told her, surprising her. In the time she had known him, he had never turned down food.

"But..."

"No, I need to talk to you without them listening in," he gestured behind them and Hermione turned to see the amused looks following their movements.

They past Bella and Jacob glared at her, Hermione just raised an eyebrow at Bella's scowl.

Once they reached the cover of the trees, Hermione cast a Silencing Charm around them to prevent over sensitive ears from listening in to their conversation.

"So, what did you want to talk to me abo..."

She didn't finish her sentence as Jacob ducked his head and captured her lips in a kiss and she found herself being pushed up against a tree. She stood on her tiptoes and brought her hands to his hair and his held on to her hips over the top of her coat.

Admittedly, it was a lot colder during the evening than it was during the day, and so Hermione and her fathers both wore winter coats with a Heating Charm over the top, whereas the cold didn't affect The Cullens, nor the pack so they were shirtless as usual.

When she felt herself being lifted off the ground, the only thing she could do was wrap her legs around him to keep balance and she was pressed further into the tree behind her and neither she nor Jacob had to be uncomfortable due to their height difference.

He pulled his mouth from hers and they were both breathing heavily as oxygen was returned to their lungs.

"About?" she finished and he chuckled at her.

"I didn't want to talk, I needed to feel a connection to you. I was on the verge of phasing and I knew you were the only one that would be able to calm me."

"What did she say to you?" she asked, running her hands through his hair softly.

He growled in his chest and his reaction only cemented her suspicions that it had been something insulting towards her.

"She spent the last three hours trying to convince me to break up with you, that she was the one I wanted to be with and I was only using you to make her jealous. She accused you of using sex to control me."

Hermione snorted. "I see she's still as delusional as ever."

"It's not funny, Hermione, since I had to carry her, she kept touching me and it made my skin crawl," he shivered. "It didn't feel right, I felt as though I was betraying you by allowing her to touch me, by allowing her to even be that close to me."

She smiled at him softly, bringing her hands away from his hair to rest against his chest, her fingers tickling him.

"My Silly Wolf," she said gently with a shake of her head. "You could never betray me and I would not think of you any differently. I know how you feel about her and I know how you feel about me. I know what I mean to you and hopefully, you know what you mean to me." He nodded at her and she smiled at him in response. "I would never let something as trivial as Bella Swan get in-between us. Once this is over, she'll be gone from our lives and we won't have to deal with her anymore."

"I can't wait for tomorrow to be over and done with."

"It will be soon," she promised him, lifting a hand to rub her thumb over his cheek and she smiled when he turned his head and placed a kiss to her palm.

"You are My Wolf and you always will be," she said softly. "Just as I am yours." He smiled at her words, a truly breathtaking smile. "Out of curiosity, why haven't you told Bella that I'm your imprint?"

"I don't see the point, it's not going to stop her trying to change my mind about you, if anything it'll make it worse, as she'll say the only reason I'm with you is out of obligation to my imprinting on you."

"I don't suppose it matters, she won't remember anything soon enough. Now, let's get you your dinner."

"What did you make?" he asked her.

"Your favourite," she told him.

"Chicken?"

"No, your other favourite."

"Curry?"

"No, your other favourite," she replied with an amused smile.

"Shepherd's Pie?"

"Shepherd's Pie," she confirmed and she laughed at his pleased look. "So, shall we get you fed?"

"In a minute," he replied, leaning forward to kiss her until she was breathless and she clutched at his shoulders and one of his hands were buried in her hair and the other gripping at her jean clad thigh.

"You're going to be the death of me," she breathed out when he pulled back from her and he chuckled, rather pleased with himself when he saw her flushed skin, her messy hair and swollen lips, and it would be easy to see what they had been up to during their 'talk'.

"Let's go, I made sure to keep some food for you, but you and I both know what the pack's like and I haven't told them I've made dessert, so your portion of food is fair game."

"What is it?" he perked up and he let her back down on the ground, taking her hand and walking back to the others.

"Paul's favourite."

"Apple pie?"

"No, his other favourite."

"Chocolate cake?"

"No, his other favourite," she said amused.

"Brownies?"

"Brownies," she confirmed with a smile. "And I also made chocolate chip cookies."

He sighed. "You are a gift from God."

"Not quite," she chuckled.

"Did I hear brownies?" Paul spoke up as they neared them.

"You did," Hermione confirmed, laughing at the loving look on his face.

She and Jacob sat around the fire and she handed him a plate of dinner and she noticed Bella glaring at her as it was obvious by her appearance what she had been up to with Jacob.

"Has she eaten?" Hermione asked the others, rather than directly asking Bella.

"No, she refused to until Jacob returned," Jared answered.

Hermione gave Bella a much smaller portion than she would the pack for obvious reasons and Bella stared at it dumbly as Hermione held it out to her.

"You either eat it or you starve, honestly I don't care which option you chose, but I suggest you eat and you eat it quickly, otherwise one of the boys will."

"I'll have it," several voices chorused and Hermione shook her head at them, as they glared at each other, non-verbally challenging each other to the food.

Bella took it from her and took a bite.

"I've had better, it could use more salt," she said cruelly.

"I see your intelligence hasn't improved," Paul commented and the others sniggered. "There's nothing wrong with Hermione's cooking, stop being a bitch and eat the damn thing or I will, I've never turned down Hermione's food, neither has anyone else for that matter."

Bella stared in shock at Paul for his words and he sent a wink in Hermione's direction and she smiled at him.

Bella remained quiet for the rest of the evening, watching as The Cullens and pack all but ignored her presence and interacted with each other, talking and teasing, though some were more at ease than the others.

When it came time for the humans to get some sleep, Hermione offered Bella a drink of hot chocolate which she took reluctantly and the moment she took a sip, she passed out on the ground.

"Is she dead?" Rosalie asked, a hopeful glint to her eyes.

"No, just asleep," Hermione answered and Rosalie appeared disappointed, causing several snorts to be heard. "She won't be out for long, maybe ten minutes. I'll apparate her to the tent, but she'll need a guard."

"I'll do it," Seth offered.

"Are you sure? She's not exactly pleasant to be around."

"I don't mind, besides, she's not going to try it on with me like she would Jacob, and she's not going to be hostile towards me like she would the others."

"Alright," she said, standing up and making her way over to Bella.

She took her by the wrist and Seth walked over to her, taking her by the hand.

"Brace yourself," Paul warned with a twitch of his lip.

"Why?" Seth frowned in confusion. "It can't be that..."

* * *

"Bad," Seth groaned, leaning over with his hands on his knees and taking deep breaths. Hermione rubbed his back comfortingly as he focused on not losing his dinner.

"I know, it's awful, it'll pass in a minute," she soothed him and he groaned again.

Once his stomach was settled he stood up.

"I don't envy either of them," he told her and she chuckled.

"You get used to it, after a few times it doesn't affect you, though side-along has always been more taxing than apparating on your own," she smiled at him, before turning around and levitating Bella off the snow covered ground and into the small Muggle tent that was big enough for just a say two people.

The lantern was hanging at the entrance and the tent floor was covered in blankets and sleeping bags, as well as Heating Charms, so Bella wouldn't freeze to death during the night. There were plenty enough blankets to keep her warm and comfy.

Hermione lowered Bella onto the blankets and then left before she woke up. She dug into her pocket and pulled out her beaded bag, digging around inside and pulling out a small paper bag, filled with chocolate and candy, as well some of the cookies she had baked, and she handed them over to the beaming Seth.

"Don't tell anyone," she told him, before she reached up and kissed his cheek, turning on her heel and apparating away from the mountain and back down to the clearing.

* * *

The wolves had already phased into their wolf forms and most of them were already asleep, a few of them surrounding her fathers to protect them from the cold night, even if they were in sleeping bags warmed with Heating Charms, and she felt her heart swell in gratitude to her pack.

She easily caught sight of her wolves, the russet coloured fur of Jacob and the dark silver of Paul and she made her way over to them, smiling when she saw that a sleeping bag was placed in the small space between them. Hermione quickly removed her coat knowing that her wolves would protect her from the cold, and she snuggled down into the sleeping bag.

Her wolves shifted closer to her, surrounding her in their warmth and their soft fur pressed against her. She shifted, lifting her head to rest against the soft fur of Paul, using him as a comfortable pillow and she smiled with her eyes closed, as her two wolves purred as she ran her hands through their fur.

And soon she fell asleep, waiting to be woken once the army was sensed in being nearby.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

 **AN**

Here we go; your Christmas gift as promised. Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

 **Sunday 26th November 2006**

"WHAT THE HELL, JAKE!" Hermione sprang up with her wand in her hand, a wild look of fear in her eyes and her breathing heavy as she surveyed her surroundings.

When she saw that Bella was currently standing in front of her, glaring down at her and the two wolves that had also been startled from sleep, she quickly lowered her wand before Bella had the chance to notice it.

Hermione ran her hand over her face and took a deep breath, feeling a cold nose brush her hand, she lowered it and saw the worried eyes of Jacob, paying no attention to Bella.

"I'm okay, she just startled me, she's lucky she's still standing to be honest with you," she said quietly, bringing her hand up to the wolf's cheek and she leaned forward and kissed his nose, earning a sigh from the large wolf.

A second nose brushed her cheek and she turned her head to see Paul's worried eyes and she smiled at him, before kissing his nose too, he sighed and then turned his eyes to Bella, glaring at her for obviously disturbing them from their peaceful sleep.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Hermione turned her eyes to Bella, but she didn't bother getting up from her place in-between her wolves, in which she leaned against Paul's body and Jacob laid his head in her lap, watching Bella carefully.

Since Bella was currently in front of her, it had been her to wake them rather than The Cullens, and giving the sky showing it being later than early morning, she quickly summarised that the newborn army had yet to arrive, meaning they wouldn't be there until later in the afternoon and they had more time to train.

Her eyes darted around, spotting The Cullens being dotted around the area, some of the pack in their human forms and the others still as their wolves and obviously they had been woken by Bella too, given they were sending rather hateful looks in her direction. She couldn't see her fathers, but one of them must've retrieved Seth and Bella from the mountain -without Bella knowing, of course- as it was the only way she could be standing in front of her, and since they weren't there it meant they had gone for breakfast.

There was no immediate danger and although she was now wide awake, she was comfortable and didn't want to move, so she ran her hands through her wolves' fur and they purred in content.

"Is there any particular reason you're stood there gaping like an idiot?" Hermione asked, staring up at Bella.

Bella's hands were clenched by her sides and her pale face was starting to redden. Hermione was more than aware of the amused sniggers, snorts and grunts surrounding them.

"Quickly, spit it out before you explode." Bella opened her mouth and shut it several times. "Oh, get a grip," Hermione finally snapped, unable to take Bella's behaviour any longer. "I seriously don't understand your problem. You've hated me from the moment you saw Edward making friends with me and even more so when you discovered that both he and Jacob were no longer moping over you. You've left Edward alone, but only because you know there's a better chance of vampirism being cured than there is of him letting you back into his life."

"Jacob's made it perfectly clear that he no longer wishes to remain friends with you and he's been rather polite about it. Now I'm telling you," her bored expression suddenly turned serious. "He doesn't wish to remain friends and the way he felt about you in the past, is exactly that, in the past."

Bella turned her eyes to Jacob, he nodded his large head in confirmation before turning his head into Hermione's stomach.

"Who he dates is none of your concern and you have no right or reason to be jealous over him sleeping next to his girlfriend. And trust me Swan, getting you suspended is the least I am capable of, should you continue to push my buttons, any chance you have of getting into college will be nonexistent."

"That's not possible," Bella sneered back.

A cruel smirk crept onto her lips, making Bella take the smallest step back.

"For me it is, my father is a very important man, we technically have diplomatic immunity and some very powerful connections, particularly since our family donates funds to quite a few colleges around the world, including several in the US."

"I don't believe you."

"You should, Black is a fairly common name, but I am Lady Hermione Black, and my father is Lord Sirius Black. You may not have heard of us, but many have and I'm sure you're smart enough to know that given our titles, we are aristocrats in Europe, the second wealthiest family in fact. We prefer to keep ourselves away from the news and papers, and so there are no known photos of us, which is why I am able to attend a public school and reside in a small town without anyone knowing who I am. If you continue to push me, eventually I'm going to snap and you will face the full wrath of The House of Black, and this time, I won't need a lawyer, as I said, I have diplomatic immunity."

Bella's red face suddenly paled.

"So you understand, lovely, now please move to the left, you're obstructing my view of the beautiful scenery."

Applause rang out but she ignored it, as Bella stared down at her, before finally admitting defeat and she stormed away from them, but stayed in their view.

"Beautifully done, Snowflake," the amused voice of Sirius came from the right and she turned her head, seeing him holding in his laughter, as he and Remus -who had a proud smile on his face- approached them, carrying several bags of food in their hands.

"Thank you, was it too much? I feel it was too much."

"Not enough in my opinion, you should've punched her in the face again."

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded, but Rosalie didn't bother looking guilty for her comment and the pack didn't bother hiding their laughter.

"She's right," Sirius shrugged.

He sat himself down on the ground as those that hadn't phased back went into the trees to do so, before returning and sitting down by them.

"I think you held back, you could've shown a little more of The Black temper that we're known for."

"I wanted to warn her, not kill her," she replied and he chuckled at her.

"Anyway, we got food," he said, digging into the bags and pulling out the trays of breakfast foods.

Hermione eyed it warily. "You didn't make it, did you?" she asked, to the sounds of Remus' laughter, everyone else's snorts and Sirius' glare.

* * *

The day had passed in a flurry of training and preparing for the battle that was almost upon them. Hermione and her fathers had mainly been spectators along with the pack and Bella -who kept her distance, but her eyes on Hermione- since they didn't wish to use magic in front of her.

Although Hermione would be wiping her mind afterwards, it would be a lot easier if she didn't have to also wipe the existence of magic from her memories too, as it was already going to be difficult wiping the existence of vampires and shape-shifters, since Bella had been around them for over a year, which made the resistance her mind would construct a lot more difficult to break, so she wished to save herself the trouble of having to remove more than she had to.

After lunch had been eaten, everyone got themselves ready and into their positions, and before Hermione could put Bella to sleep and apparate her to the mountain, Paul pulled Hermione into the cover of the trees, out of sight of everyone.

"Are you okay?" she asked, staring up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Please be careful," he told her, worry shining through his eyes and her eyes softened.

"I always am to the best of my ability," she promised him. "You don't have to worry about me, I may not be as strong or fast as you, but my magic more than makes up for it. Where you have to tear apart vampires, I only have to whisper a single word to set them on fire. My fathers and I will be out of sight and we'll remain under Disillusionment Charms so we're almost impossible to see to the untrained eye. If anything it will be our scent that gives us away, especially now that I've completed my transformation, which I also have to fall back on now, in case anything should happen. I'm going to be fine, it's you that needs to be careful."

"This isn't my first time going against a vampire," he gave her a lopsided grin.

"I know that, but this is your first time in a battle, and it's your first time going against newborns, Jasper's been pushing everyone hard for a reason, and I've made you all read through that information I gathered several times for a reason, it will all be clear once you've faced them. I'm going to watch out for you all where I can, but I can't be everywhere at once. So, please don't take any unnecessary risks."

"I won't, I hope Jacob got this speech as well," he said amused.

"He did," she confirmed and he chuckled at her.

"I'll be careful," he promised, pulling her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around him in return, his steady heartbeat helping to set her at ease.

"I swear, if you get injured, I won't be responsible for my actions."

He chuckled. "I'm almost tempted to get hurt, just to see what you'd do; you're terrifying when you want to be."

"That's the famous Black temper for you."

"I've heard your temper is famous all on its own, Black or not."

She pinched his side and he laughed at her. "I'm only messing with you, I love your temper."

"You'd be the first; everyone else is scared of me."

"Oh, I'm scared of you too," he admitted and she laughed at him, pulling her head back to look up at him.

"I can't wait for this to be over, then all I have to worry about is being found by Death Eaters."

"When they come, we'll be ready and you'll be untouchable, we have an advantage. They don't know about The Cullens or the pack. And with you teaching us about your world, they don't stand a chance."

She smiled at him sadly.

"We won't let anything hurt you."

"I know you won't." She sighed. "We better get back to the others, the army will be here soon."

"In a minute, but first..." he ducked his head and captured her mouth in a kiss.

She rose up onto her tiptoes, her arms snaking around his neck and hands burying in his hair and he pulled her flush against him, his tongue entering through her parted lips to meet with hers.

They were so lost in each other, they didn't notice Bella stepping out behind a tree, with a cruel smile on her face.

"Got ya," she whispered with a smirk.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER FORTY**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

 **AN**

Happy January 1st! Or 2nd, depending on time zones.

* * *

 **Sunday 26th November 2006**

"JAKE! JAKE!"

Jacob turned around with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want, Bella, I'm busy?"

She stopped in front of him, panting since she had been running to try and catch up with his long strides.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy," he repeated.

"Please, it's important," she all but begged.

Jacob eyed her warily, did she want to apologise for her behaviour? Had it finally sunk in that he didn't want anything to do her anymore? His eyes searched his surroundings, not seeing Hermione and Paul, so they were either busy preparing along with the others, or they had snuck off somewhere for a little privacy, knowing she had already done that with him and Edward during the day.

"Fine, but you better make it quick, I have other things that need my attention." He turned around and began walking towards the woods.

"You mean your _girlfriend_?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

"I know where she is."

Jacob stopped in his walking and turned around, not liking the tone Bella had used, nor the sweet smile on her face.

"What do you want?"

She approached him slowly. "She doesn't care about you as much as you think. She doesn't love you, not the way I do," she stopped in front of him, lifting her hand to place it against his chest, but as soon as she touched his skin, he jumped back from her as if her touch hurt.

He narrowed his eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about."

She smiled at him, as if she knew something he didn't. "I do, she's just using you. Using sex to control you, and I don't know why, maybe it's to make me jealous, she seems to be threatened by me, why else would she get me suspended, making up lies about me? I caught her, you know?" Jacob frowned. "I caught her hiding in the woods with her tongue down Paul's throat." She had expected Jacob to erupt in fury, but much to her surprise, his frown disappeared and was replaced by a raised eyebrow.

"Your point is?"

"She's cheating on you!" she stepped forward again. "She's got you blinded. She's doesn't love you. She doesn't want you, but I do."

Before Jacob saw it coming she jumped forward and latched herself onto him, pressing her lips against his.

He froze in complete surprise, before quickly pushing her off him, hard enough that she stumbled backwards and almost fell over. His body began to shake, he clenched his hands by his side and he tensed every muscle in his body, whilst thinking of Hermione, hoping it would calm him but it wasn't working and he knew it.

A hand suddenly touched his shoulder and his eyes flew open, locking onto Hermione's chocolate orbs. She kept him trapped in her gaze and he could feel some of the tension leave his body but it wasn't enough to pull him back from phasing.

She seemed to realise this and she smiled at him softly before moving closer to him, reaching up onto her tiptoes and pressing her mouth to his. His body ceased in its shaking instantly and he released a sigh, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him. He lifted her off her feet and she hooked her legs over his hips, wrapping her arms around his neck and snaking her hands into his hair as he supported her weight.

They heard the angry huffs of Bella and the chuckles of Paul, and when she was in need of oxygen, she pulled back from him, seeing the loving gaze in his eyes, but also the guilt.

"You did not betray me," she whispered. "I not only heard, but I saw too and you did nothing wrong, so please don't feel as though you did."

He breathed out slowly and nodded his head and she smiled at him, pressing another kiss to his mouth before she was set back down on her feet. The smile was instantly wiped from her face when she turned around coming face to face with Bella, and she pulled her wand, but held it behind her back. She no longer cared that it would make things difficult for her to have to wipe magic from her mind; she needed Bella to understand that she was not the person to mess with.

"May I ask what the hell you were doing kissing my boyfriend?" Hermione asked calmly, but to those that truly knew her, would recognise that the calm was a front for the fury raging inside of her.

Bella laughed. "Boyfriend? You didn't seem to be thinking of Jake when you were fucking him," she pointed at Paul, who was now stood by Jacob's side.

He raised an eyebrow in response. "You seriously have no understanding of human interactions, do you?" he said amused. "Trust me if we had been having sex, there would've been a lot less clothes and a lot more mo... sorry, shutting up," he said, after seeing Hermione's glare, and Jacob sniggered at him.

"You knew about them?" Bella asked, looking at Jacob's reaction and seeing that he wasn't surprised by Paul's admission.

"I'm his girlfriend," Hermione said coldly, bringing Bella's attention back to her. "Paul is also my boyfriend," she did not care for Bella's scandalised expression. "You need to back off and leave him alone before I do something that I probably won't regret. And do you want to know why Jacob's no longer interested in you? I'm his imprint."

Bella gasped and her two wolves looked at her, wondering why she had decided to tell Bella when the plan had been to keep it a secret.

"And, I'm also Paul's imprint." Bella's already wide eyes widened further and she decided to twist the knife in a little deeper when she caught sight of Edward making his way over to them. "And I'm also Edward's girlfriend, since I'm his vampire mate."

The look on Bella's face made it worth the hassle it would be for her to remove her memories. Bella's eyes turned to Edward who stood on the other side of Jacob, and he looked at her blankly.

"And do you know what else? I'm not a regular human either, I'm a witch." Hermione brought her wand into Bella's view. "I'm a real life, wand waving, broomstick flying, spell casting witch. Magic does exist and I am capable of casting forms of magic you would never believe existed. Do you wish to know why I'm telling you this Bella? You see, just like Edward, I am also capable of reading the thoughts of others."

Bella took a step back from her.

"But unlike Edward, I am able to remove memories and wipe knowledge from the human mind, which I will be doing to you so you will never remember the secret of The Cullens or pack, nor will you remember my secret. We have gone to a lot of trouble to protect you and I honestly don't care whether you die or not," she confessed. "But I will not stand for you making my soul bonds uncomfortable and unhappy, nor do I care for them being manhandled, unless it's by me. So, I suggest you back off and leave them alone and you do it quickly, or your first experience of magic will not be pleasant."

"You're lying, there's no such thing as magic." Bella replied.

Hermione smiled. "There's no such thing as shape-shifters or vampires," she replied. But she spun on her heel and disappeared from view, landing behind Bella who shrieked in response. "There is." Hermione responded. "And one final thing," she said, walking back over to her soul bonds. "Jacob hates being called Jake, it's not his name. Now, I expect you to behave whilst we are risking our lives to save yours. Edward will be going with you."

The vampire in question grumbled and she rolled her eyes at him as her two wolves smirked at him.

"Seth will also be present, should any of the newborns manage to actually track you and if that's the case, you do as you are told. If your behaviour causes injury to either Edward or Seth, I will not be pleased. Since you know about magic, I don't have to knock you out for this part."

Before Bella could speak, she took Edward's hand and grabbed her wrist and apparated to the mountain.

Bella promptly emptied the contents of her stomach on the snow covered ground. Hermione grimaced, before vanishing the mess and she quickly apparated back down to the others to retrieve Seth and took him to the mountain.

"Look out for each other," she told Edward and Seth and they both nodded in promise, and Seth disappeared into the trees surrounding the tent.

She turned to leave but Edward caught her wrist.

"Everything alright?" she asked him.

He nodded, but gently pulled her closer to him, ducking his head to press his mouth to hers in a chaste kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked with a tilted head.

His eyes flickered to the left where Bella stood, still getting over the effects of apparition and she was glaring at them.

"Just proving a point," he muttered softly.

She smiled at him, reaching up to kiss him and as she went to pull away, his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into him. They moved their lips against each other's, both being mindful of his venomous fangs and she gripped at his shirt, the material bunched in her hands.

When they heard the angry huff of Bella, Hermione pulled away from him, resting her forehead against his and breathing heavily.

"I'll see you soon," she told him.

He nodded. "Be careful," he replied.

"To the best of my ability," she promised, kissing him one last time before pulling back from him and turning on her heel, apparating back to the clearing.

"Good timing, they're almost here," Alice said.

Hermione's gaze fell to the dark silver wolf and the russet wolf, she smiled at them softly, before pointing her wand at herself and she muttered the Disillusionment Charm, as her fathers did the same and the wolves retreated into the shadows of the trees.

"Get ready," Jasper spoke, his eyes searching their surroundings, and pretty soon, footfalls were heard.

The army had arrived.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

 **AN**

Alright, so we're at the time where I said I'd reveal Edward's fate in this fanfic, and the results were 157 vs 74. **And Edward will be staying**. For those that voted against it, I plan to write an alternative ending at some point in the future, but I can't say when exactly, but I already have it planned out which is some progress I suppose. Thank you to all those that voted.

* * *

 **Sunday 26th November 2006**

Hermione had seen her fair shares of battles in her life, but the one she was currently in took her by surprise. She knew it wasn't going to be pleasant, but the sheer hunger, anger and hatred of the newborns was something she hadn't been expecting.

These newborns were far different to the ones they had been forced to fight at the final battle, maybe it was because they had been changed around the same time and they had been spending most of their time together, fighting each other and improving their skills. Maybe it was because whoever was controlling them had apparently kept them on a tight leash and now that they were free, they didn't hold anything back. She didn't know, but it was clear these newborns didn't show fear.

The appearance of the pack had the effect they had hoped it would, it had distracted and confused the newborns for only a few seconds, but it was enough for them to get the upper hand, as well as Hermione and her fathers remaining under Disillusionment Charms and they were perched in trees, firing spells off where ever they could.

The newborns didn't understand what was happening when one of them was suddenly propelled backwards and away from a wolf or Cullen, nor did they understand what was happening when one of them suddenly caught fire and burst into ash, but the others were more than grateful that they had the three magical folk covering their blind spots.

There weren't many newborns left, but the fight was far from over as the ones that were left the strongest of the army and they were putting up a fight. She was just glad that no one had been injured yet, with the exception of Jasper who had several bite marks to his arms and neck.

She was distracted when she heard a yelp, her eyes darted about the battle field searching for the owner of the noise, and it was Jared, and he was surrounded by three newborns.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and pointed her wand. "Bombarda," she whispered, and it seems that attending training sessions had paid off, as Jared caught the beam of light from the corner of his eye, and just as the light was about to hit right in the centre of the three newborns, he jumped over a newborn and out of the way.

The spell slammed into the ground and the backlash had the same effect as a Muggle bomb, the force of excess magic ploughing into the three newborns before they had chance to realise what was happening. That force blasted the newborns into pieces, before they rained down on the ground.

"Remind me to never piss her off!" Emmet called, as he pulled the head off a newborn and Rosalie and Carlisle did the same with the arms, before throwing the pieces onto one of the many lit fires that had been caused by Hermione's spells.

"Like that would make any difference," Rosalie snorted in reply, before she ducked the beam of light that went flying over her head and it slammed into a tree.

The tree set ablaze before it fell to the ground, catching two newborns in the process and setting them on fire, and it just missed Embry and Quil as they had spotted it and moved out of the way with inches to spare.

"I was slightly worried they would be in over their heads," Carlisle commented, as he and Jasper stopped a newborn from running to the tree they knew Remus to be perched in.

"They're soldiers," Jasper replied. "They know what they're doing, I think they've took out more newborns than everyone combined, and they haven't moved from their positions since the battle began."

Jasper winced when the newborn managed to flip him over his shoulder and onto the ground, but he caught him by the leg and he face planted floor, just as Alice appeared and tore the arms from the sockets.

"You okay down there, Jazz," she teased.

Jasper rolled his eyes before getting himself back onto his feet and intervening in a newborn heading straight for Paul, who was busy helping Leah take down a newborn.

They heard a sudden shriek which was followed by a deafening bang, and Jasper caught sight of Hermione sprawled on the ground with the tree beside her, and he could see her, which meant the spell she had placed on herself had literally been knocked off her.

Her wand had fallen out of her hand leaving her defenceless and to make matters worse, she wasn't moving. With a new found strength, Jasper threw the newborn away from him and into the air, just as Jacob lunged and caught it in his mouth, before landing on the ground and tearing it to pieces along with Sam.

Jasper ran straight to Hermione, his eyes skimmed her, seeing that she was still breathing and her heart beat was steady. She didn't appear to be injured as she should've been from the height of the fall, so he deducted that she used magic to slow down her decent. He touched her shoulder and the moment he did she bolted up right with such a speed, it took him by surprise.

"What happened?" she asked.

He looked to the tree and her eyes fell to it too.

"Oh, where's the arsehole that knocked me off balance?" she demanded with a scary look on her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes flickering up to the battle in the clearing.

"Peachy, now, where's my wand?" she looked around for it but couldn't see it.

She sighed, before closing her eyes and holding her hand out and her wand suddenly flew into her hand.

"Time for a new approach, you better appreciate this," she told him.

"Why?"

"Because I hate it," she muttered. "Accio Firebolt3000," she said, summoning her broom from her beaded bag.

She stood up and wobbled a little, before she mounted the broom and with a deep breath she kicked off the ground and shot high into the sky.

Jasper blinked in surprise as flew over the battle field at a speed his eyes could barely keep up with, as she shot off spells and bursts of magic that done quite a bit of damage to their surroundings.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed two more streaks meaning Remus and Sirius had caught onto her plan and were following her lead. Jasper's mouth twitched before he stood up and got himself back into the battle.

"Are they..." Esme asked, her eyes on the sky as the three figures suddenly dived towards the ground, darting between the wolves and vampires with practiced ease, and taking out as many of the newborns as they could.

"Yes," Jasper replied. "She's mad someone knocked her out of the tree," he shrugged, before jumping over the newborn that had charged at him.

"Oh, okay," she said, as if it was a regular occurrence, and at her words, they all realised they had become more than accustomed to Hermione's magic and way of life, that it didn't even surprise them she was flying on an actual broomstick and dealing devastating blows as she did so.

Before they knew it they were down to the final five newborns.

"PAUL!" Hermione yelled from the sky, before she came to a hover in the sky, blasting the newborn that had crept up behind him.

The large wolf turned around just in time to see the newborn burst into pieces and he turned his head back to the sky, before his eyes widened in horror, as a newborn ran up a tree and pushed off it, heading straight for her.

Hermione darted out of the way just in time and the newborn fell to the ground, only to be caught in mid air by Sam. She lost her balance on her broom and she fell off, a scream leaving her as she plummeted towards the ground, but before her instincts could kick in and she cast a charm to slow her descent, she felt herself being plucked out of the air. Her arms automatically wrapped around the neck of her saviour and she screwed her eyes shut as the ground shook when they landed.

She opened her eyes to see Emmet looking at her amused and she breathed a sigh of relief, as he put her back on her feet.

"Thanks, Emmet, I owe you one," she breathed out, as her heart beat an unsteady rhythm and she bent over with her hands on her knees and her head bowed.

"I think we're even," he shrugged. "By the way, that was awesome," he grinned.

"I disagree, I hate flying, but drastic times call for drastic measures."

There was a sudden howl of pain and Hermione spun around, and her heart constricted when she saw a newborn with its arms around Jacob's middle. The others were running to help him but Hermione beat them to it.

"Ascendo," she yelled.

The spell hit the newborn and he was pulled off of Jacob as he went flying through the air. "Descendo," she yelled and when the charm hit the newborn, it sent him flying to the ground with such a force it left a crater.

Her eyes moved to Jacob who was now in human form and yelling in agony as the pack surrounded him, along with Carlisle and her fathers. The anger and worry was building inside of her making her furious. She was going to make the newborn pay for hurting her soul bond.

They all looked ready to interfere with the final newborn, but they didn't when the saw the look of fury on her face as tears leaked out of her eyes, as well as her fathers telling them to not get involved.

Hermione ran to the newborn as he was getting himself back up on to his feet. "Expulso," she shouted, an explosion happened at the feet of the newborn and he was thrown back, taking down several trees with him, before he got up and snarled in anger, and ran for Hermione.

"Levicorpus," she called and before the newborn reached her, his feet were dragged out from underneath him and he hung in the air upside down, moving about furiously and snarling.

"Tempest," Hermione hissed, and out of nowhere a lightning bolt shot across the sky and slammed into the newborn, the Levicorpus was released and he fell to the ground. The atmosphere darkened and was so thick they felt constricted.

"Fiendfyre," Hermione whispered.

The flames burst from her wand, taking the form of a dragon as it devoured its intended target. The newborn screamed and shrieked in agony as tears fell down Hermione face, and before she knew it, the newborn was ash and the fiendfyre flew around the battle field, devouring up the pieces of the newborns until there was nothing left.

A hand on her shoulder pulled her attention.

"Put it out, Snowflake," Sirius said softly. "If you can control it, like you've shown you can, you can extinguish it. Hurry, Jacob needs you."

At hearing his name, Hermione's anger suddenly dropped and was replaced with worry and fear, and in the blink of an eye, she extinguished the demon possessed flames and Sirius and Remus both made sounds of relief.

Hermione ran straight to Jacob and dropped beside him, lifting his head into her lap, whilst everyone was staring at her in awe and horror at what they had just witnessed from her. Tears fell down her face, but she was able to hold back the sobs as Carlisle was examining him.

"The entirety of his left side has been crushed. The healing process has already begun, but we'll have to continuously re-break his bones so they set in the correct positions."

Hermione blinked and upon hearing Jacob's continued sounds of agony, she snapped out of her shock long enough to summon some potions from her beaded bag.

She put her hands on either side of his face and his eyes opened long enough to see her intentions, and trusting her, he opened his mouth and swallowed the Pain Relief Potion, and as the potion worked its way through his blood stream, his yells and shouts died down to whimpers and his body stopped shaking uncontrollably. The next potion she gave him was a Sleeping Draught and he was asleep within minutes and she kept her eyes locked on his face, as she ran her hands through his hair.

She could hear those talking around her, but she couldn't decipher what they were saying. Before she knew it, Jacob was moved away from her, as her fathers apparated him back to the tent and the pack left, with Paul looking at her worriedly.

She was left alone.

Sat on the ground and staring off into the distance.

Voices continued to surround her but she paid no attention to them.

Edward appeared in her line of sight looking at her worriedly. His lips were moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Her head was pounding and her eyes sight was beginning to blur. Carlisle appeared next to him and he too was looking at her worriedly.

"What's happened to her?" Edward asked anxiously, and he wasn't the only that appeared to be worried, as the others were staring at her too.

"She's gone into shock," Carlisle said softly. "I don't understand the way her bond works with you, Jacob and Paul, but I can't imagine it being easy on her if one of you were to get injured. Jacob was incredibly lucky, if Hermione hadn't intervened and got the newborn off him as quickly as she had, his injuries would've been fatal," Carlisle explained softly.

"She was injured," Jasper spoke up, his eyes flickering to the tree and then back to them. "She was unconscious when I reached her, when I touched her she woke, but she seemed fine."

Carlisle frowned and lifted his hands and he ran them over the back of Hermione's skull, she didn't react to his touch.

"She's not bleeding, but she has a bump on the back of her head. I'll have to run some tests on her. Edward, you need to get her out of here before The Volturi arrive."

"It's too late," Alice said. "They're here."


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

* * *

 **Sunday 26th November 2006**

Edward's panic doubled; if The Volturi discovered Hermione's secret, they would covet her as much as they did he and Alice.

"Stay with her," Carlisle said, before he stood and went over to the others, Bella was stood behind them, looking at Hermione strangely, whilst the newborn they had spared was sat on the ground.

Edward sat himself on the ground and pulled Hermione to lean against him as he wrapped her up in his arms. The only sign she had acknowledged his presence was that she gripped his shirt in her hands, and he muttered words of comfort into her ear, as she continued to stare off into the distance with tears silently falling down her.

Edward's eyes drifted to the tree line when he picked up the thoughts of The Volturi, and out they stepped. Demetri, Jane, Alec and Felix. They approached, their eyes taking in the sights of the craters in the ground, of the fallen trees and fire pits with burning body parts, and the ash covering the ground, before they came to a stop several feet in front of them, where as Edward was several feet off to the side. Their eyes fell to him, they looked at him curiously, but otherwise didn't comment.

"Impressive," Jane spoke. "I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact."

"We got lucky," Carlisle replied calmly.

"I doubt that."

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight," Alec spoke.

"It's not often we're rendered unnecessary," Jane agreed.

"If you'd have arrived half an hour ago you would've fulfilled your purpose," Carlisle spoke.

They turned their attention to the newborn, Bree, he thought her name was, and when Jane used her ability on her, she writhed on the ground, screaming in pain. Hermione began to shake in his hold and her grip on his shirt tightened. He imagined that although she was still in shock, a small part of her brain was registering the sounds of someone being tortured, and it was bringing back memories of her time when she was captured.

Edward silently thanked Jasper when he felt a wave of calm wash over him, and he knew he was doing the same for Hermione, as her grip on his shirt lessened slightly.

His family pleaded that the life of the newborn be spared, but it was futile as Felix destroyed her anyway, throwing the remains of her body onto one of the lit fires.

Their attention then turned to Bella, who was shielded by his family and she took a step back under their stares.

"The Masters will be interested to know she's still human," Jane said, her red eyes glowing at the possibility of destroying the coven for disobeying the laws.

"She is to no longer be changed," Carlisle spoke.

"Then you will all be destroyed," she replied.

"Edward and Bella are no longer together. We have a way in which we are able to avoid Bella being changed or killed."

"There is no other option."

"There is, we have an option that allows for knowledge to be erased from Bella's mind, and once we return home this evening, Bella will no longer remember the secrets of our kind.

"That is impossible," Demetri spoke up with a frown, before his eyes turned to him and he was watching Hermione closely. "Who is she?" he asked, pointedly looking at them, and Edward clenched his teeth as all eyes turned to him.

"That is a wonderful question," Jane spoke. "Who is she, Carlisle?"

"She is Edward's true mate," he replied.

"Is that so?" she asked lightly, a smirk pulling at her mouth as she stared at Edward. "Bring her forward, I wish to see her."

"No," he replied instantly.

"Bring her forward," she demanded.

Carlisle shook his head, though it didn't matter, he could already hear his thoughts on the matter.

Against his better judgement, he was able to pry Hermione's hands off his shirt and he stood up, pulling Hermione up with him and he guided her over to the others, once he reached them, both Jasper and Rosalie stepped closer to Hermione, which was noticed by everyone including Bella.

"You didn't do that for me," she spoke in outrage.

"We don't like you," Rosalie replied, not bothering to look at her as her eyes were on the vampires in front of her, daring them to attack Hermione.

"Interesting," Jane mused, tilting her head to the side. Hermione showed no response, her eyes just looked at a tree in the distance. "She is human, but she does not smell as such. She smells like dog."

"She has several," Rosalie replied with a twitch of her lip, and Edward barely restrained himself from kicking her.

"Why is she unresponsive?"

"She's recently regained consciousness, she's a little disorientated," Carlisle responded.

"Humans are so fragile," Jane said. "You have not only disobeyed the laws once, but twice."

"We have not broken the laws," Edward said. "My mate was already aware of the existence of our kind long before we met. She has known since she was a young child and we are not the first vampires she has come into contact with over the years. She knew what we were after only a day of meeting us."

Jane tilted her head to the side.

"What is she?"

"Human."

"No, she's different. She has a scent, but it's not appealing nor is it unpleasant. I can hear her heart beat, yet I can't smell her blood. Despite her unresponsive state, her presence is one of power and knowledge. If she is truly your mate and human, you would not have allowed her to be present for the battle, yet she was."

Edward gritted his teeth, they needed a distraction. Only it didn't come in the form of what he hoped it would.

Hermione swayed on her feet and collapsed to the ground, they all gasped and Edward and Carlisle were beside her instantly, whilst The Volturi watched curiously.

"Hermione? Can you hear me?" Carlisle asked softly. She didn't respond other than blinking and Carlisle looked up at Jasper.

"She's not in physical pain," he answered his unasked question. "She's in emotional turmoil. Shock, worry, heartbreak, remembrance," he said frowning.

"Can you help her?"

"Possibly, but it may not be permanent; if she falls into a state of shock again she'll have to break herself out of it."

"Do it," Edward pleaded.

Carlisle moved out of the way and Jasper kneeled in front of her. He placed both hands on either side of her face and forced her eyes to lock with his, before he sent a wave of calm to her, along with love and acceptance, hoping it would balance out her emotions. A couple of minutes later her eyes fluttered several times before they opened.

"Jasper?" she questioned.

"Nice to have you back," he commented softly.

"Back? Where've I been?" she asked confused.

"You went away for a little while but you're back now. Do you remember what happened?" he helped her to stand up and she winced, pressing a hand to her head as her eyes searched her surroundings.

She frowned when her eyes landed on the four vampires in front of her, all of them watching her curiously.

"I was falling and before I hit the ground, Emmet caught me. We were talking when I heard a noise and when I turned around..." her eyes widened.

"He's fine," Jasper said quickly. "He's safe and he's being cared for by your fathers."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, before she looked around once more. She turned her head and caught sight of Bella and anger burst from inside of her. They all took a step back as the rage appeared on her face and Jasper winced as he felt it in his stomach.

"You! You're the reason he almost died!" Hermione hissed.

She patted herself down looking for her wand but she didn't have it. She held her hand out and it flew into her palm, and The Volturi made noises of surprise.

Hermione advanced on Bella, and Bella sensing Hermione's fury, turned and ran.

"Nice try," Hermione muttered. "Levicorpus."

Bella screamed when her legs were pulled from beneath her and she was hung upside down in the air, flailing around pathetically.

"It's your fault. You claim to care about him, to love him, yet when he was hurt because of you, you didn't even ask if he was alright. You didn't even bat an eyelash," Hermione spat and the atmosphere was beginning to thicken, making it stuffy, tense and angry.

Hermione slashed her wand through the air and Bella fell to the ground, making a sound of pain before she started shuffling backwards and crying as Hermione slowly stalked her like the wolf she was.

No one intervened, being too surprised to do so; Rosalie on the other hand looked delighted with the turn of events.

"You don't care for him and you never did. You just used him to make Edward jealous, and that worked for a short while, but Edward wised up and saw you for the selfish, spiteful cow you are," she hissed.

Hermione lifted her wand and slashed it in arc motion, and just as the Stinging Hex was about to hit its target, a shield appeared in front of Bella and the hex rebounded. Hermione cast a shield of her own, and the hex slammed into it and she dropped her shield, just as her wand was ripped from her hold.

"That is enough, Hermione!" A deep voice rumbled.

Hermione spun around, seeing Sirius stood by The Cullens and looking angry with his wand clutched in his hand, and her wand in his other. It was instinctual for Hermione to drop to the ground on her knees with her head bowed. Sirius wasn't her Alpha, but he was the Beta, and his orders had to be obeyed every bit as much as the Alpha's.

Sirius approached her and when he reached her, he kneeled down in front of her, lifting her head with a hand under her chin and locking his gaze with hers.

"You are angry and worried and scared, but that is no excuse for you to abuse your magic. That is no excuse for you to use your magic on an unarmed opponent, and a Muggle at that. I don't care what she did, you don't ever use magic on those that are weaker than you. There is no honour in that."

"She deserved it."

"Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. You can't allow your emotions to get the better of you; you of all people know what happens to your magic when you lose your temper. You know better. You are better than this."

She looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Papa."

"I know you are, Snowflake," his voice softened. "But I don't want to ever have to intervene in your use of magic again."

"You won't, I swear it," she whispered.

"Good, now, do what you said you would and protect those you care for."

Sirius stood up and he took her hand, helping her to stand up and he handed her wand back to her.

She looked to The Cullens and there were staring at her in surprise, but when she turned her eyes to them, their looks softened to understanding.

"Do not feel ashamed of your actions," Jasper spoke and she looked to him. "You're a good person and I'm convinced you wouldn't have actually hurt her."

"It was a Stinging Hex, the most it would've done was caused parts of her body to swell."

"It was a _powerful_ Stinging Hex," Sirius corrected. "I'm surprised it didn't shatter my shield," he admitted.

"You are a witch."

They all turned their attention to The Volturi, seeing them staring at her in surprise and intrigue.

"Yes, and you're a vampire, your point is?" Hermione said bluntly and Sirius chuckled.

She turned and made her way over to Bella and she shuffled backwards with little whimpers leaving her.

"Oh, for Merlin's Sake, Swan, I'm not going to hurt you."

Hermione kneeled in front of her before pointing her wand at Bella.

"Legilimens," she whispered and she frowned when she came into contact with a brick wall almost immediately.

"Are you able to see into her mind?" Edward asked. "She's immune to my gift and has been since she moved to Forks."

"I can't see into her mind," Hermione bit her lip.

"So you can't erase her memories?" Carlisle asked, trying to hide his worry as his eyes darted to The Volturi, who were staring at Hermione.

"No, I can, it just means I have to break down her defences which is going to hurt the both of us. Her mind has a natural defence against outside influences, which is why you can't read her thoughts, Edward. It's a rare occurrence, but not impossible. It's likely she has magical ancestry, but seeing as she doesn't possess it herself, it must've been a squib. Once I break through her mental barriers that's it, she won't be able to put them back up, meaning you'll be able to hear her thoughts as you can everyone else."

"Except you," Edward replied.

"I offered to show you, but you declined, now stop distracting me."

They waited patiently as Hermione set to work on breaking down the brick wall, and to do that, she had to remove each brick one at a time. When she was more than halfway complete, she forced her way in Bella's mind and she cried out in response, as Hermione blasted her way through the remainder of the shield. She came to a locked door which she blew off its hinges, before she was able to access all of Bella's thoughts and memories.

It took her twenty minutes to erase her memories of anything to do with vampires, shape-shifters and magic, but she was careful to leave important memories in there, such as her relationship and breakup with Edward and her relationship with Jacob, she just altered the reasoning behind the causes of arguments and breakups. When Hermione came to the memories of her, she allowed Bella to remember her identity of Lady Black, but not of her being a witch, and she took away the memory of her being in the know of her dating Paul and Edward too. She wanted Bella to fear her when they past in the hallways, but only because she knew Hermione wasn't the person to mess with. She would remember the fear, but not all the reasons behind it. After double checking she hadn't missed anything, she pulled back from Bella's mind, panting and holding a hand to her own aching head.

"I can hear her thoughts, but they're jumbled," Edward muttered.

"She's sorting through the new and altered memories I gave her," Hermione explained, before she stood up and walked back over to her father.

"Well done, Snowflake."

Bella shook her head before standing up, looking around confused.

"Where are we? What are we doing here? Who are they?" she asked frowning and pointing to The Volturi.

The Cullens looked to each other in relief, when Edward confirmed she truly didn't remember anything. She then turned her eyes to Edward and she smiled at him.

"No," he said flatly. Bella scowled.

"Fine, I'm done with this, she can have you, you're not even that interesting anyway."

"Do be quiet before you make a fool of yourself," Hermione spoke and Bella turned her eyes to her, fear flickered through them. "Just remember, Swan, The House of Black isn't known for being forgiving."

With that Hermione cast a spell that knocked Bella unconscious.

"Is she dead?"

"No, Rosalie, she isn't," she replied and Rosalie looked disappointed.

She turned around and walked back over to The Cullens.

"There, Swan doesn't remember anything and the laws of your kind have not been broken."

"The House of Black?" the blonde questioned, looking surprised to have heard the name. Hermione and Sirius looked at each other.

"You've heard of us?"

"You are Lord Black?" she asked, looking to Sirius.

"Sirius Black, and my daughter, Hermione Black." They took the slightest step back and Sirius' mouth twitched. "So you have heard of us. Our reputation precedes us," he commented amused, looking down at Hermione.

"And before you say anything, the answer is no." Hermione said. "We know you're going to go back to your Masters and tell them of us, of how Edward is mated to a witch from The House of Black and they're either going to want to meet us or covet us, and the answer is no. We've got our own issues to deal with without adding more to the mix. We don't want anything to do with The Volturi, you leave us alone and we'll leave you alone, and that includes The Cullens. There is no longer any need for your presence here."

"Feisty, aren't you?" one of the vampires said amused.

"Demetri, he's the best tracker in existence," Edward muttered in her ear. "Jane, ability to cause unimaginable pain and her twin Alec, ability to numb the senses. Their abilities are psychological. Felix has strength that surpasses Emmet's."

Hermione mouth twitched at the news, if it was psychological, their abilities wouldn't work on her due to her occlumency shields.

"Yes, and it would be wise to not anger me, just ask Edward, he's been set on fire twice since meeting me."

"You set your mate on fire?" he questioned, looking surprised and pleased.

"He was being a prat," she shrugged without remorse. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be. There's no point in trying to track myself or my father, or The Cullens for that matter; my magic will prevent you from finding our location, and if I ever discover that your coven is searching for us, I will do far worse than wiping our existence from your minds," she warned.

She summoned her broom, before heading over to Bella. She grabbed her by the wrist and turned on the spot, disappearing from view and her father did the same.

"I would heed her warnings," Jasper spoke.

"Are you threatening us?" Alec asked.

"No, just warning you. I would not want to anger her." He looked around the battle field and their eyes followed his. "She was responsible for nearly half of the newborn army being destroyed. She is not a weak human, but a strong witch, who has suffered more than any of us can imagine, and she won't hesitate to defend herself or her family."

Jasper turned and walked away, and one by one, the others followed.


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

* * *

 **Tuesday 5th December 2006**

Eight days after the new born army had taken place, Jacob was still bed ridden and he had yet to wake.

When Hermione had arrived to the tent, it was to see the pack either sat or pacing back and forth in the living room, and when she entered, she barely had chance to see the sad and guilty looks they sent her way, as she dashed to her bedroom knowing that was where he would be.

When she walked into her room, it was see Jacob laid in the centre of her bed sleeping, with Paul helping Remus tend to him, as Remus had a selection of potions on the bedside table and he handed them off to Paul, to pour down Jacob's throat.

Hermione burst into tears, even knowing that he was safe and once Carlisle arrived, he would have the best treatment money could buy, but he was still injured.

After a nod from Remus, who watched his cub with heart breaking for her, Paul quickly wrapped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly, as he whispered reassurances into her ear and she clung to him with a strength that took him by surprise.

It wasn't long later when Sirius entered accompanied by Carlisle and Edward, and whilst he went to Jacob's side to discuss the treatment Remus had given Jacob, Edward went to Hermione. She turned her eyes to him when his hand touched her shoulder, and upon seeing the soft look in his golden eyes, she detangled herself from Paul and threw herself into his arms, sobbing into his shirt, all the while, being partially aware of her fathers and Carlisle discussing how they could use both magical and muggle healing to help Jacob's advanced healing less painless and more effective.

Sometime later, the four teenagers were left alone and Hermione went into the bathroom to grab a wet cloth, and she tended to Jacob, silently washing away the mud and grim from his face, arms and chest.

Afterwards, she laid down beside him, careful to not touch him except for holding his hand, and she cried herself to sleep, with Paul holding her from behind and Edward sat in a chair by the bed.

The next morning she had refused to leave Jacob and go to school, she hadn't spoken, but the glare on her face and her wand gripped tightly in her hand was a dead giveaway that she shouldn't be pushed. Edward had reluctantly left for school, whilst Paul didn't. He stayed with Hermione, just holding her silently as she laid beside Jacob and stared at him.

They didn't talk, they barely moved except to use the bathroom, and Paul had all but begged her to eat, her fathers and Carlisle scolded her and when that didn't work, Moony had come forward and gave her an Alpha order to eat, which she couldn't refuse.

For the following week, she never once left her bedroom and she barely left Jacob's side, if only to use the bathroom and shower, but she was back beside him within fifteen minutes. Paul had been forced to return to school two days later, by Sirius and Remus, but Hermione wouldn't leave Jacob, and so Carlisle, bless the man, had informed the school that she had contracted a contagious illness and would return once she was no longer in danger of putting others at risk.

Jacob had been tended to by Hermione, using both magic and muggle methods to keep him clean, whilst he was visited several times during the day to be administered his treatment, and it had been decided by the three adults, that it would be best if Hermione stayed away from the medicinal aspect of Jacob's treatment, as she was too emotionally fraught, and they didn't want to risk her accidentally making Jacob's condition worse due to her lack of concentration.

And now, eight days later, found Hermione sat beside the bed in a chair holding Jacob's hand in hers and pressing the back of it against her cheek, as she stared at him.

He looked better, far better than before. The bandages that had once been covering his body were now gone, he was no longer being given Sleeping or Pain Relief Potions, or Skele-Gro, and his body had almost healed all of his injuries. It was heartbreaking for her to watch Carlisle continuously re-break Jacob's bones, but it had to be done because whilst he had advanced healing, the bones hadn't been growing back in the correct position. But now, they were fully formed and they were just waiting for the new bones to strengthen and for him to wake up naturally.

She missed him. She knew he was important to her, he was a significant part of her life, but she didn't think she would miss him as much as she did. She didn't think it would hurt to not hear his laugh or see him smile, but it did. She had never felt pain like it.

She wiped away her tears with her free hand, before wrapping that around Jacob's too.

"I miss you," she said quietly, her eyes flickering between his face and the rise and fall of his chest. "I miss you so much it hurts. I didn't realise how much I depended on you, or how much I need you, because I do, I need you. My life is so much better since meeting you. Your smile, your laugh, your teasing, I miss it and I need it."

She placed a kiss to the back of his hand, before opening up his hand and placing his palm against her cheek, leaning into it.

"Please wake up, I can't take the pain any longer. Please, come back to me. I love you," she whispered.

After her declaration, her cries become louder and her tears were now flowing freely.

She felt the slightest twitch against her cheek, before Jacob's thumb swept across her skin softly. Hermione gasped and her eyes flew to Jacob's face, seeing that his eyes were open, he had a soft, sleepy smile on his face and his dark eyes were staring at her lovingly.

"I love you too," he said, his voice coming out quiet and cracked from a lack of use.

She sobbed loudly, before dropping his hand and throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, as he muttered soothingly into her ear and although it took him a little effort, he was able to lift his arms to wrap around her and he breathed in her scent deeply.

They didn't know how long they stayed that way, but they didn't move, not even when Hermione stopped crying.

"Please don't ever leave me," she whispered, not caring that her back was hurting from being hunched over for so long; she was not letting go of him, not yet.

"I promise I won't leave you, it'd take a lot more than a leech to take me out," he replied.

Despite his name calling, she allowed it to go since she was so happy to see him awake and talking.

"I love you, I honestly do," she said, this time knowing he was awake.

She heard his heart skip a beat, she felt the deep breath he took and the way his arms tightened around her.

"I know you do, and I love you too," he responded.

Hermione finally pulled back from him, looking down at his face to see a smile gracing his features, and she leaned down and kissed him softly, before pulling back. She saw his arm shake as he lifted it and rested his hand against her cheek, and she knew he wasn't yet back to full strength, as that simple movement had required a lot of effort from him.

"I want to complete our bond."

"What?" she frowned.

"Our bond, I want to complete it, like you and Paul have," he said. "I know you wanted to wait until I was more confident in myself and I was able to talk about things without getting embarrassed, but I don't want to wait anymore. As much as I hate to admit it, for a little while I thought I was going to die, and my life flashed before my eyes, until you came into my view and I knew I would okay with you looking after me." She stared at him. "It put things into perspective for me. Our lives are dangerous and I don't ever want to find myself in a situation where my life flashes before my eyes and we haven't completed our bond. Paul said things are different with you."

"Everything between you is magnified, you can sense the other's feelings and presence, it's brought you closer and I want that too. I'm never going to be comfortable and confident if I don't have the opportunities to be."

Her eyes searched his, and she wanted to protest, but her magic was pushing her, its influence stronger than it had ever been before after witnessing Jacob's near death experience. If they had been bonded, she would've known it was going to happen and she could've stopped it before it happened, and Jacob would've never been hurt. She couldn't put either of them in that situation again.

She brought her hand up to his, gripping it tightly and she nodded.

"Okay, we'll complete the bond," she agreed quietly, his eyes widened, as he obviously hadn't been expecting her to agree. "I love you, and I don't want to put you in danger. If we had completed our bond, I would've known you were in danger and I could've prevented it, I won't make that mistake again. So, when you're back to full strength and you're cleared by Carlisle, we'll complete our bond."

A slight blush covered his cheeks and she smiled at the sight.

"How are you feeling? Are you in any pain? Are you hungry? Do you want me to..."

"I'm fine," he chuckled, smiling at her and shaking his head. "I'm not in any pain, I just feel a little achy but it's manageable. And yes, I'm hungry," he said, making her smile widen. "How long have I been out for?"

"Eight days," she said sadly.

"I'm fine now," he promised her. "Why don't I need to pee? And why don't I smell awful?"

She laughed at him and he smiled at the sound and at seeing her eyes shining, no longer with tears but with happiness.

"Magic," she shrugged. "I'll go and heat up some leftovers, I'll be right back."

She stood and left the room, before returning moments later with a pizza box in hand. She helped Jacob to sit up, arranging the pillows to better support him and she watched as he ate his meal happily.

He was eating away when a thought occurred to him.

"Please tell me you've been going to school." He sighed when he saw the look on her face, letting him know that she hadn't.

"I couldn't leave you, you were injured and I couldn't bring myself to leave your side, I've never been away from you longer than fifteen minutes. As much as I value education, you're more important to me. I can easily catch up at school and Edward's been taking notes for me and collecting homework assignments for me to complete, so I don't fall behind. Paul stayed for the first couple of days, but Alpha and Papa forced him to return to school."

"You've been eating?"

"I've been eating three meals a day," she said, but leaving out that she had been Alpha ordered to do so. "They've been living off take out since the battle, I wasn't in the right frame of mind to cook for them; I could barely control my magic unless I was using it to tend to you."

"Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"The Cullens have gone hunting, and the others are with Alpha and Papa in the woods."

"Why?"

"It's the full moon tonight." His eyes widened and he stared at her. "Since I couldn't leave you, they all offered to go with them, so Alpha would have a pack with him to prevent him from self-harming. He's on the Wolfsbane Potion which helps him to manage Moony, but he's been on it for years now and it's starting to become less effective, before we know it, he'll have built a tolerance to it altogether, and that's where the pack comes in as a substitute of sorts. Sam's staying away from the area though, as it's dangerous to have two Alphas in the same territory during the full moon. We're all technically one unified pack, but for the night of the full moon."

"You should be with them, Hermione. This is the first full moon since your transformation; this is your first full moon where you're able to be with your fathers."

"You needed me; I couldn't leave you on your own."

"Well now you can." She didn't look pleased with his words. "I'm perfectly fine, and The Doc will confirm it when he comes in the morning. You need to be with your pack, I'll be fine on my own for a few hours. Please, go be with your pack and don't let me keep you from them, from where you're needed."

She sighed. "Once Remus has gone through the transformation, I'm coming straight back." He smiled and nodded. She placed a kiss to his cheek before finding her wand, and leaving the room. She apparated to the warded sight, before quickly reworking the wards to allow both Animagi and Shape-shifters through, in case they would need to leave in a hurry before the full moon was up.

She then shifted into her wolf form and she stepped through the wards, feeling the magic shifting over her as she was accepted. It took a while to find the pack since they were in the centre of the mapped out radius, but when she did, she could see them all. Remus was in his werewolf form and currently playing chase with Collin, Brady and Sirius, whilst the others were spread out and sat watching in amusement.

Moony stopped in his chase and his eyes snapped to her, and they narrowed slightly. All eyes turned to her and they widened when they saw her. Moony slowly approached her and she dropped down onto her stomach, rolled onto her back and bared her neck. When he reached her, he barely sniffed at her before gently biting down on her neck, then licking at her fur, in an imitation of a wolf and their cub.

She stood up and despite being bigger than Moony, he didn't appear to be threatened by her size. He nuzzled himself against her, before turning and returning to place chase with Collin and Brady. She saw her father looking at her with wide eyes and his mouth open, which was an amusing sight given he was in his Animagus form.

He slowly approached her and given the size difference, she dropped onto her stomach bringing them closer together in height. Despite being in his Padfoot form, his eyes remained the same, and when she looked at him, she saw pride and awe. He barked at her, his tail swishing in excitement and his tongue lolling out of his mouth. She heard the wheezing laughter of the pack in her ears, as well as in her head through the mind link. Padfoot barked once more, before nipping at her paw playfully and she swotted at him gently in return, causing him to yelp and duck. He narrowed his eyes on her, but deciding it wasn't worth the potential injuries and embarrassment, he turned his attention back to playing chases with Moony, Collin and Brady.

She felt his presence beside her and turned her eyes to see the silver-grey wolf staring at her, his eyes large, soft and hopeful.

 _'_ _He's awake,'_ she thought and she both saw and heard him sigh in relief. _'And he's fine, he forced me to leave and when I did so, he was eating.'_

Paul laughed down the mind link. _'He's okay?'_

 _'_ _So he says, he's not in any pain, he just feels achy, but he's not back to his full strength. It took him some effort just lift his arms so he could hug me. Carlisle will check him over in the morning and hopefully he'll be fine in a few days and we can put this mess behind us,'_ she sighed, and she leaned her head against his when he nuzzled her neck.

 _'_ _Thank you,'_ she said.

 _'_ _What for?'_ he frowned.

 _'_ _For not getting angry or jealous that my attention's been on Jacob lately. For understanding that I couldn't leave him or give you the attention I usually do,'_ she replied.

 _'_ _Hermione, I know you love me, since our bonding it's as if I can feel it, and although Jacob needed you and your sole attention was on him, that doesn't change how I feel about you or you me. I knew you needed to be with him, if the roles were reversed and you were the one hurt, I would've done the same as you. I understand our bond and our future together, so there's no reason for me to get angry or jealous that one of your soul bonds needed you more than usual.'_

She sighed. _'I love him.'_

 _'_ _I know.'_

 _'_ _You do?'_ she said surprised, turning her eyes to him.

 _'_ _Of course I do, everyone could see that, particularly over your reaction to him getting injured.'_

 _'_ _He wants to complete our bond.'_

 _'_ _I'm not surprised,'_ he replied. _'I know you wanted to build his confidence up first, what are you going to do?'_

 _'_ _I've agreed with him. I almost lost him and if we had been bonded, I would've known he was in danger before it happened and I could've prevented it. I can't and won't make that mistake again.'_

 _'_ _Do you want me to talk to him?'_

 _'_ _I'm sorry?'_ she questioned in surprise.

He chuckled. _'Do you want me to talk to him? You and I both know he gets embarrassed about sex, if you want me to, I'll talk to him and see if it will put him at ease a little.'_

 _'_ _That might actually work, but only if he approaches you, don't just spring it on him. He doesn't want me to compare him to you, which is what he's worried about, even though I would never and could never do that.'_

 _'_ _I'll talk to him when the chance comes up. Have you told Cullen?'_

 _'_ _No, I won't see him until the morning, I won't be at school since Alpha will be recovering from the full moon and I need to stock up on more potions, since my stores have been seriously reduced with Jacob's injuries. I wanted to wait until Jacob was better, but I won't have chance. The moment Edward walks into the room, he'll hear Jacob's thoughts. I need to get him alone so I can talk to him about it. He's doing remarkably well in learning to control his jealously, and I don't want this to push him over the edge or derail his progress.'_

 _'_ _He'll be fine, if not, you can always set him on fire again,'_ he said lightly, and for the first time in over a week, Hermione burst out laughing.

 _'_ _I love you,'_ she sighed, her laughter dying off.

 _'_ _Love you too,'_ he replied, nuzzling at her neck, before their eyes darted to the game of chase, as a loud thud was heard followed by a yelp.

 _'_ _Oh, Merlin's Sake,'_ Hermione sighed, as the wolves let out wheezes and grunts of laughter, as Padfoot laid sprawled on the ground, his limbs at odd angles and a dazed look on his face. _'Snape was right, he is a dunderhead.'_


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

 **Q &A**

SlytherinBeauty – there isn't much longer until Hermione and Edward have their moment.

* * *

 **Wednesday 6th December 2006**

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Edward asked as he approached the wards that surrounded the tent with the rest of his family, seeing Hermione waiting outside to escort them into the tent, but also seeing the way she had an apprehensive look on her face and it was aimed directly at him.

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

When she bit her lip, he knew he was in for it.

She sighed and his eyes swept over her figure, seeing that whilst she still looked tired, she looked a lot better than she had in over a week, he suspected that Jacob had finally woken and was on the mend. He couldn't hear his thoughts or any voices, seeing as the wards prevented him from being able to hear them, and only when he crossed the wards would he be able to.

His eyes landed on that of her wand held in her hand, and he frowned, knowing that the need of a wand during a discussion with him only meant one thing, he would lose control of himself and Hermione would set him on fire to get him to calm down.

"It's a delicate matter," she settled for, he narrowed his eyes on her, knowing fine well that he wouldn't be able to enter her mind and hear her thoughts, or anyone's beyond the wards, but that didn't stop him from trying.

She turned her eyes away from him and to the rest of his family, who were all watching Hermione with intrigue and worry, all their thoughts were similar, had there been a development with the enemies of her world?

"It's nothing to worry about," she said, as if sensing their emotions.

"She's right," Jasper commented, watching her curiously. "She's just nervous, whatever it is she wishes to discuss with Edward is making her anxious for his reaction."

Hermione nodded. "I have a feeling he's not going to like what I wish to discuss with him, hence my wand," she said.

"If you're going to set fire to him, make sure you don't hit his shirt, it's new and cost more than my shoes," Alice said lightly, and Hermione snorted at Edward's expression, as he shot Alice an annoyed look.

"What?" she asked innocently. "We both know she's more than likely to set you on fire, it's the only way she's able to distract you enough that you forget your previous feelings," she shrugged.

Hermione turned to Carlisle.

"He woke last night," she said.

Carlisle smiled softly at her. "I'm glad to hear that, he's over the worst of it."

Hermione nodded. "He said he wasn't in any pain, his body just ached, he had something to eat before he forced me to leave and go to Alpha, so I could be with him and the pack during the full moon. When we returned this morning, he was asleep."

"And how's Remus?" he asked.

She smiled at the family, seeing that they all looked concerned for her father.

"He's fine, I imagine it's the best full moon he's ever had, he had no injuries but the regular ones that accompany the painful transformation. He and Sirius are both resting, as is Paul. The rest of the pack returned home for rest when Alpha fell asleep, after wearing them all out," she chuckled, shaking her head. "I'll escort you inside, but there won't be anyone to converse with as there usually is, Jacob's still asleep too. Remus won't be awake until later this evening, but Sirius should be up before that, as should Paul."

"Once Jacob is awake I'll speak with him and check his progress," Carlisle said and Hermione thanked him, before she escorted the family into the tent, whilst Edward waited for her outside the wards.

"Let's go for a walk, and I mean a human one," she said, holding her hand out to him.

Despite his apprehension to the discussion that was to be had, he chuckled at her words, before placing his hand in hers. They walked through the woods hand in hand and in silence, Hermione leading the way blindly as they both tried to sort out their thoughts.

"Well, this'll do," she said aloud, but he knew she was talking to herself, as she often did when she was lost in thought.

She came to a stop and turned to face him, she lifted her head and her chocolate brown eyes locked onto his golden orbs.

"Thank you," she said.

He blinked in surprise, why was she thanking him? Why did she feel the need to have her wand ready for simply thanking him?

She chuckled at his confused expression. "Thank you for not complaining about my attention being elsewhere this past week."

His face softened, before he shrugged nonchalantly. "He needed you, and you needed to be with him."

"I know, but I'm thankful that you were able to understand that. That shows that you've come a long way since our first meeting and your understanding of the bond between us is there. You didn't complain or argue, you didn't get offended or sulky, you let me give my attention to Jacob without your possessive instincts getting in the way. You looked after me whilst I looked after him."

"Well, he needed you, I may not like that I'm forced to share you with two others, but you're still my mate and you come first. Your health is dependent on his, there was no point in getting mad over the situation, as I knew you wouldn't stand for my possessive behaviour. I didn't want to upset you further or make you feel as though you were abandoning me for him."

"And you didn't want to anger me," she replied, her mouth twitching into a smile at his words.

"That too," he agreed and she laughed at him, before stepping into him and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. His arms wrapped around her in return, keeping her to him and he placed a kiss to her forehead, hearing a sigh from her and his mouth pulled into a smile.

"I'm assuming that you thanking me isn't the reason you brought me out here," he spoke.

She pulled back from him and he reluctantly released her from his hold.

"No, it's not," she replied, and he noticed her grip on her wand tighten. "I don't know how you're going to react to what I have to say, and that's why I'm not sure how to say it."

He frowned.

"It's going to upset me?"

"Probably."

"Just tell me, I'll do my best to control my temper."

She sighed. "Jacob woke last night," she began, which he already knew as she had told them upon their arrival. "I love him and I told him, and he told me that he loves me too." She watched for his reaction, but much to her surprise, the only reaction she got was that of his eyes darkening.

"I know, I've known since the battle that you were in love with him, and I've known he's in love with you since he came to the school to warn us about Victoria," he admitted.

"I'm glad the bitch is dead," she said. "It's too bad you burned the pieces so quickly, you could've allowed her to reassemble so I could set the cow on fire," her voice darkened. She didn't just blame the newborn for Jacob's close call with death, she blamed Victoria and Riley, since they were the reason they had needed to fight in the first place.

"Well she's gone now," Edward said softly.

She took a deep breath, reigning in her own anger. "When Jacob woke, we spoke about our relationship." She noticed Edward's hands closing into fists, she summarised he already knew where she was going with the admission. "He wants for us to complete our bond, just as I have done with Paul, meaning we'll be having sex."

She sighed, as a tree suddenly fell to the ground with a deafening 'bang' as Edward promptly put his closed through it, followed by the second, and then the third. After the fifth tree hit the ground she lost her patience.

"When you're quite finished," she said, her annoyance not only showing in her tone, but also in her body language, and in the way she tapped her wand against her leg. A less than pleased Edward entered her line of her sight as he stood before her.

"Thank you, now, I agree with him. Calm down," she muttered, reaching out to interlock her fingers with his and at her touch he calmed a little. "If I had completed my bond with him I would've known he was in danger before it had happened, it's the reason Paul was the only wolf to get away without a single injury, I knew when he needed me and I was able to prevent him from getting hurt. The other wolves had a few broken bones, with the exception of Jacob who almost died." She looked up into his golden orbs, getting trapped in his gaze.

"I can't allow something like this to happen again, I don't think I'd survive losing any of you. You're at an advantage to the others as you're able to read the thoughts and intentions of others, so you know when an attack is coming your way. Paul already has an extra layer of protection through our completed bond. When Jacob is cleared by Carlisle, we'll be completing our bond. And when the time comes, we'll complete our bond too."

He stiffened, just as he always did when the subject was brought up. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I've explained several times that it's possible for us to be together in that manner, I'm not a regular human. I have my magic to protect me, my wolf form has improved my strength and senses, and I can brew potions to make me stronger, faster, all but invulnerable for a short while, and certainly long enough for our bond to be completed." She reached up onto her tiptoes and softly ran her fingers over his jaw. "It's going to happen, you just don't want to admit it. Don't you want to know what it feels like to be in tune with me, with my body, my mind and my soul? Don't you want to know how things between us will change? Or how our pull towards each other will magnify? Paul said I'm the best thing to ever happen to him, don't you want to feel that too?"

"You already are the best thing to happen to me," he argued, though his eyes fluttered closed as her hands continued to skim his jaw.

"Yes, and I was to Paul too, only now, everything between is... different. Stronger. Healthier. True. Complete," she whispered. "Don't you want to be able to have a sense of what I'm feeling without having to observe or ask? Don't you want to be able to protect me even when we're miles apart? The bond will allow that, your ability to read thoughts may not reach further than a couple of miles, but our bond will; you'd be able to feel my presence even if we're on different continents."

"You're my soul bond, we belong together. You may have been waiting for me longer than I have you, but that doesn't mean that you're any less mine, because you are mine. And I want to be with you in every way possible. What I feel with Paul, and what I will feel with Jacob, I want to be able to have the same with you."

His golden eyes stared at her, she was impossibly close to him, her mouth barely inches from his as she looked up at him and her fingers continued to trail his jaw, only now they moved to his cheek, his chin, his neck, her skin heating his.

"In every way possible?" he asked.

"Every way possible," she confirmed in a whisper.

His hands folded around her and moulded her to him quicker than she could blink, though she was aware that he had been careful not to hurt her. He was always so careful, she just wanted him to release his inhibitions, to forget about his worries and to feel freely.

His mouth lowered until there was barely any space between them, but she didn't move, she never wanted to push him into anything or make him uncomfortable, so she was never the one to initiate the kiss, allowing him that control.

He watched her, seeing the way her eyes darted to mouth, hearing the slight hitch in her breath and the way her heart beat sped up, and he closed the space between them. His cold lips moulded against her soft ones, their lips touching and pulling and he took her breath away.

She was the one to pull away first, he might've not needed oxygen for survival, but she did. She opened her eyes, seeing that she was now backed up against a tree, with him looking down at her, his eyes watching her intently.

"Even marriage?" he asked her quietly.

Her heart skipped a beat and she took a deep breath.

"Not now," she said, seeing the way his face fell slightly. "I'm still at school and I'm in hiding, waiting for my enemies to find and kill me and my family. If I survive, than I can easily see myself marrying you in the future, and in the Wizarding World, where it is allowed and accepted. So yes, I want you in every way possible, including marriage."

Hope lit his face, as did determination.

"Nothing is going to harm you," he said confidently.

"Not when I have three protectors," she replied.

"Exactly." A look of acceptance settled over his face. "I'm not mad that you're completing the bond with Black," he sighed. "And I'll try my best to come to term with completing our bond."

* * *

"We're still waiting for your bones to strengthen so they can take the pressure of moving about," Carlisle said, as he stood beside Hermione's bed looking down at Jacob.

Jacob was propped up by some cushions and Hermione was sitting beside him on the bed, her hand in his.

"For now I want you to carry out some simple exercises, for today we'll start with lifting your limbs, lifting your arms above your head, sitting up and being able to lift your legs, things along those lines. Tomorrow we'll move onto lifting objects, and hopefully in a couple of day's time, we'll start with you walking, and then you should be back to perfect health."

Hermione and Jacob looked to each other with smiles.

* * *

 **Sunday 10th December 2006**

"I'm pleased with your progress and your ability to walk unaided and without issue. I'm officially giving you a clean bill of health," Carlisle said, whilst Jacob turned his head to look at Hermione, giving her a knowing look, his eyes darkening slightly. "I still want you to be careful for the next few days, so no strenuous activity."

Hermione had to stop herself from laughing as Jacob's face fell and he all but glared daggers at Carlisle.

* * *

 **Friday 15th December 2006**

It'd been almost a week since Jacob had been officially given the all clear from Carlisle, and whilst both Hermione and Jacob were happy with the news, she'd been rejecting his hints at wanting to complete their bond. She wanted to wait until she was sure he was completely safe from injuring himself, and Carlisle had wished Jacob to refrain from any strenuous activity, which Jacob had thought ridiculous.

The week went by fairly quickly, and although Hermione and Jacob had spent some time alone together, she made sure they never went further than a few kisses and a bit of touching.

It was Friday night, Paul was off on patrols, Edward had left to go hunting with Emmet and Jasper, since they had all but begged him to go with them and her fathers had decided to spend the weekend at a hotel in Port Angeles, not that she could blame them, they needed some time to come to terms with the changes in their lives, and they wanted some time alone, and of course, they trusted Hermione more than enough to care for herself, not that it mattered when she had two wolves and a vampire for protectors.

This just left Jacob and Hermione alone, and they could be found in the same position they had been in over the last few days, with Jacob sitting up and his back pressed against the headboard and Hermione straddling his lap, his hands roaming her body and hers buried in his hair, as they kissed each other until they could no longer breathe and they had to pull back for air.

They stared at each other, Jacob's eyes were dark and lustful, and she knew what he was feeling, not only was she well aware of the fact that her clothed centre was pressed against the hard length covered by his jeans, she could feel the anticipation in her, she could feel her magic swirling through her, pushing her to complete the bond, but she was hesitant.

"I'm fine," he said, already knowing what she was thinking as they'd had the same discussion several times over the last week.

She sighed. "I don't want to put you at risk of injury, Carlisle said no strenuous activity for a few..."

"Days, I know. But it's been almost a week now. Why are you stalling? I know you're worried, but I also know that you know that I'm fine, I'm even back to patrolling with the pack, and I have been for days."

She bit her lip and his eyes fell to watch the movement. "I don't want to push you into anything, or make you feel as though you have to do something, I don't want to put pressure on you or make you uncomfortable."

"I think you're forgetting I'm the one that brought the subject up in the first place. If I didn't want to complete our bond then I never would've said anything. I'm happy with the decisions I've made since meeting you and I'm happy in my life. I can never and would never regret anything that reminds me of you, or that associates with you. I'm a little uncomfortable over the fact you're more experienced than I am, but it's something I'll get over, just as my confidence will grow."

She took a deep breath before climbing off him and walking to the door, he frowned at the action, thinking she was rejecting him again. When she reached the door, she turned back to look at him and with her eyes locked on his, she closed the door. She slowly made her way back to him, pulling her t-shirt over her head, revealing to him her taut stomach, the scars she possessed and her breast held in the purple lace bra.

"Alright, no more stalling," she said.


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

 **AN**

Here's the moment we've all been waiting for, Hermione and Jacob!

* * *

 **Friday 15th December 2006**

His heart sped up, his eyes widened and he forgot how to breathe, as he watched Hermione make her way back over to him, barefoot, wearing the blue skinny jeans that clung to her, seeing her ivory skin of her stomach taut and scarred, and her breasts held snugly in the purple lace of her bra, while her hair hung over her shoulder in thick, messy ringlets.

"Jacob, breathe," she said.

Suddenly remember how to breathe, he took a lungful of oxygen and almost choked in the process. She stopped beside the bed with a frown on her face.

"If you already this nervous and I haven't even touched you, how are you going to cope when..." she gave shriek when he reached out, took a hold of her wrist and pulled her down on to the bed and she landed in his lap.

Before she could scold him his mouth crashed against hers, cutting off her remarks and proving that whilst he had momentarily lost thought, he was fine. He was nervous, but his reaction hadn't been due to nerves, it was more to do with the disbelief and anticipation of completing the bond. He'd imprinted on her and ever since, he'd been unable to think about anything but her and being with her. He couldn't believe that it was finally happening!

With his arms wrapped around her, he lowered her onto the bed and covered her body with his, her hands alternated between tugging at his hair, gripping at his shoulders and wrapping around his neck to keep her to him, not that he planned on pulling away from her.

A growl rumbled in his chest when she tore her mouth from his to place teasing nips and kissed across his jaw, down his neck and up to his ear, where she nibbled at his ear lobe and sucked it into her mouth. He couldn't stop his response and of their own accord, his hips bucked forward.

A moan fell from her mouth and went straight to his length. Her grip on his shoulders tightened momentarily and she shifted beneath him as she hooked her legs over his hips and crossed them behind his back, keeping her to him.

He brought her mouth back to his and his tongue slipped past her parted lips to meet with hers. Hermione released her hold on his shoulders, as they moved across the expanse of his back and shoulders, slipping around to his chest as they tickled against his skin, and he followed her cues, lowering himself off his elbows until he was flush against her and cradled between her legs. His hands trailed up her sides, skimmed over some of her scars before reaching the intended destination of her breasts, as he covered them with his hands, massaging and kneading gently, being mindful to not hurt her with his superior strength, whilst she voiced her approval at his touch.

She arched her back and pressed her chest against him and he took the invitation, slipping his hands underneath her to unclip the fastenings on her bra, and pulling it away from her until it found home elsewhere.

He pulled away from her mouth and looked down at her, his eyes trailing her half naked frame, seeing her eyes closed, her hair fanned out across the pillow, her lips swollen and red, and her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. He honestly believed he had never seen anything any more beautiful, and then his eyes locked onto her bare chest.

"You okay?"

He lifted his eyes to her, seeing her amused gaze. In response he captured her mouth once more and his hands found their way back to her breasts, as hers found their way into his hair, pulling and tugging on the strands.

He would never admit it, but he'd been secretly doing some research on sex, and as a teenage boy, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't kept himself company or given himself a helping hand, and for that, he'd watched a fair few inappropriate videos online when he'd been sure he was alone, not that those woman compared to his Hermione because no one did or ever could.

He'd been beyond embarrassed when Paul came to him offering to talk to him about sex, but he'd known it was coming, despite Paul's attempts to keep it a secret, Jacob had seen some of his and Hermione's conversation through the mind link, so he'd been expecting it, but that didn't make it any less uncomfortable. Despite that he was grateful, no matter how awkward the conversation had been.

He could barely look Paul in the eye, but he knew Paul had just wanted to help him, and he had, and it paid off when much to Hermione's noises of surprise and pleasure, he pulled his mouth from hers and his lips blazed a trail of nips and kisses down her neck, over her collar bones and down to her breasts, where he took a nipple into his mouth.

She moaned and arched into him, her grip on his hair tightening. He looked up at her, seeing her half-lidded eyes watching him with surprise and lust, and he focused his attention on drawing more sounds from her. Her eyes closed and she gave way to the surprise, and just focused on what he was doing to her.

She felt his hands moving down her stomach until they stopped at the waistband of her jeans, she removed her hands from his hair, trailed them over his shoulders and around to his stomach, and she pushed him back from her. He didn't look pleased, that was until she unbuttoned her jeans and shifted them over her bum and hips and he pulled them the rest of the way off, before going back to covering her body with nips and licks.

Now all that separated them was her underwear and his jeans and she could easily feel the hardened length of him pressed against her centre as he was cradled between her thighs. She gasped in surprised when she felt his hand slip beneath her underwear and skim her slick folds.

She looked up at his face, seeing him appearing to be both enraptured by her responses and also concentrating on what he was doing, likely recalling the night they had learned more about each other's bodies. She shifted into his touch and it spurred on his movements. He found her nub and applied pressure, she jolted and bucked into his hand and she moaned, the sound ringing in his ears.

Upon seeing and hearing her response to his actions, he was careful as he slipped a finger into her, followed by another, watching the way he affected her, watching the way her skin flushed pink, her eyes closed and she wriggled beneath him, rocking her hips in time to the thrusts of his fingers.

When her hands reached up to his jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them, his free hand moved from gripping her hip, to stop her from slipping her hand into his jeans. Her eyes opened briefly, to see him shaking his head.

"No, this is all about you. You first," he spoke, his voice was different, she noted. It was deeper, huskier, there was a growl at the end of his words and his eyes were dark, yet also bright with the way they reflected in the light of the floating candles in the room.

She was curious about his words, but decided not to question him, wondering if it was something to do the talk she knew he'd had with Paul. Paul had told her he'd spoken with Jacob, be he didn't divulge anything else, which made her wonder what it was they'd spoken about specifically.

She remembered her first time with her boyfriend, they had both been virgins, and she remembered how he had been adamant that he'd bring her to orgasm before hand and she understood why afterwards, not only had it helped her to relax enough for the sex itself, her boyfriend had wanted her to get have pleasure too, since he hadn't lasted longer than a few minutes. Of course, it only improved from then on, but she believed she understood Jacob's intentions, so she didn't argue.

She gripped his belt loops and pulled him back to her, claiming his mouth in a kiss as he brought her to the very edge. The coil within her was wound tightly and she needed release, her magic was flooding through her veins, burning, tingling, fluttering, in anticipation to their bond that was soon to be complete.

She unwrapped her legs from him and they fell on either side of him, she titled her hips and rocked into his hand, his thumb put pressure on her nub and then she was gone. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and her eyes squeezed shut tightly. She saw stars behind her eye lids, she heard both of their hearts beating loudly, and she was aware of her cry of release being caught and swallowed by Jacob's mouth.

She slumped into the mattress with heavy breathing and a pounding heart trying to escape her chest. She felt Jacob remove his hands from her body and there was a shift on the bed, but she didn't open her eyes, not until she felt him hovering over her and looking down at her.

Her eyes opened to see him staring at her with dark, adoring, and lust filled eyes. She could feel the heat of his abnormally hot body radiating over her, he held himself over her on his hands and kneeled between her legs.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked, bringing her hand up to trail his cheek, and he leaned into her touch.

"I'm not," he denied.

Her mouth twitched into a smile. "No? My mistake," she said amused.

He ended her words by capturing her lips with his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her, only becoming aware of the fact that he'd removed his jeans, leaving Hermione in her knickers and Jacob in his boxers.

Her fingers skimmed across his skin, before coming to a stop at his underwear, where she slipped her hand beneath to wrap her hand around his length, and she pumped her hand over him. He groaned into her mouth and his hands gripped at her hips, before releasing to run over her body.

When his hand moved to hers, she knew he didn't want to wait anymore.

"No more stalling," he whispered, pulling his mouth from hers to lock his gaze with hers. Her eyes searched his, seeing if it was what he wanted, seeing if he seemed hesitant in anyway. He didn't.

"No more stalling," she agreed, and his mouth captured hers once more, she removed her hand from his underwear and wrapped her arms around his neck, before she muttered, "Divesto," against his mouth, and the rest of their clothing disappeared.

"That's handy," he muttered, before they both grew lost in the kiss.

She shifted beneath him, opening her legs wider to better accommodate his larger frame. She gasped and he growled when the tip of his length nudged at her folds. She snaked her hand between them and took him in her head, after a few pumps of her hand, she guided him to her, coating him with her wetness, before the head pressed against her entrance.

Jacob pulled back from her and their eyes locked, as she guided him into her, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into her body, encouraging him to push the rest of the way into her, and she hooked her legs over his calves.

A rumbled growl from deep within his chest was heard as her tight, warmth, wetness engulfed him to the point of it bordering on painful. Hermione gasped and she choked on a moan that was caught in the back of her throat, at having him stretching her to the point where she thought he was going to split her in half.

He clung to her just as tightly as she clung to him, his head buried in her neck, trying to get used to the new feeling of being surrounded so tightly, trying to get used to being connected to Hermione in such a way that it was overwhelming to his bond with her. He could hear both of their hearts beating, he could smell her arousal mixed with the scent of strawberries and vanilla, but she also smelled like him, which his wolf was more than pleased with and he was doing his best to control his wolf instincts to rut against her. He couldn't do that to her, she was worth more than that.

"You okay?" her voice was soft, musical and breathless.

He breathed deeply, before lifting his head from her shoulder to look at her. She was biting at her lip, with a pain-pleasured expression on her face.

Fuck! Had he hurt her?

"Are you?" he replied, his own voice raspy from the effort of controlling his wolf.

She nodded, her eyes half-lidded. "Yeah, I'm just not use to being with someone as thick as you," she mumbled, not only inflating his ego, but when she shifted and wriggled her hips to get used to the feeling, he felt her walls flutter around him, squeezing him momentarily. His eyes closed and he clenched his teeth, as he held back a choked groan.

"It's alright, you can move," she said softly. He opened his eyes to see that the pained looked was no longer there.

She squeaked in surprise as with his arms still wrapped around her, he flipped himself onto his back and pulled her on top of him.

She looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not risking it, not yet," he muttered.

She understood, sex with Paul was a lot easier, not only because he was comfortable in his self and his skills, abilities and knowledge, and he was more experienced, but also because he had learned how to control his superior strength during a time where emotions tended to take over, so he wouldn't accidentally hurt her.

Not only was Jacob inexperienced compared to her, he hadn't been in any sexual situations which allowed him to learn how to control his strength. He didn't want to hurt her with his strength, so she was the one that had to be in control, at least for now.

She didn't speak, but lowered herself until she was flush against him, changing the angle of her body. She bit her lip and took a deep breath, before opening her eyes and locking gazes with Jacob.

He brought their mouths together and they grew lost in their kiss, and as Hermione began to move herself over him, knowing that their first time was more about him than it was her.

His hands flew to her hips and he squeezed a little too tightly, but she was careful not to alert Jacob to the fact, though she would be sure to hide the bruises that she would likely have in the morning.

She pulled her mouth away from him and sat up, bringing her hands to his chest for balance, and with their gazes locked she continued with her movements. Jacob's hands began roaming her body and after a while, she could feel him twitching inside of her, she could see the expression he wore on his face, she could hear his heart pounding loudly. She could see the blush that covered his cheeks and the way his jaw clenched, his breathing seemed to pick up and she knew he was on the edge.

She scraped her nails down his stomach and his eyes flew to hers at the action. She lowered her head, bringing her mouth to his jaw, where she nibbled and kissed her way to his neck, until she latched onto the sensitive skin close to his ear and she was sure to leave a mark, even though it would be gone within the hour.

His breath hitched, and when Hermione took his earlobe between her teeth, his hands flew to her hips, gripping painfully tight, his hips bucked beneath her and a growl rumbled in his chest, as he tipped over the edge.

When his grip on her loosed, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down onto his chest, hugging her sleepily, and they held each other in silence for a short while.

"You didn't..."

"No, but you expected it, that's why you made sure to take care of me first," she said, lifting her head and resting her chin on her hand as they locked gazes.

He seemed surprised that she knew his intentions.

"Don't feel bad it, it was your first time, when I lost my virginity back in school, my partner had been a virgin too. And just like you, he took care of me first, especially since it helped me to relax and it bloody hurt," she grouched the last part. "After a few times, you start to learn to control your need, or at the very least, to hold off for longer periods of time. Stamina improves, not that it matters for you," she said amused. "You gain confidence in yourself and your abilities, just look at Paul, he hasn't always been experienced. The only difference is he was a man-whore before meeting me, whereas you weren't. You won't experience anything sexual with anyone but me now, so we'll have to learn together. So don't be embarrassed or ashamed. I love you, and that's never going to change."

He pushed some of her curls behind her ear.

"I love you too."

"I know," she smiled. "You don't have to tell me, I see it every day. I see it in the way you take care of me, in the way you genuinely want to learn more about me and my magic. I feel it in the way you hold me in your sleep, and in the way you comfort me when I'm upset. But now, I can _feel_ it," she said softly, her hand slipping over to his heart, feeling it beating beneath her palm

"I can't feel your emotions the way Jasper can, but I can more or less sense them, it's difficult to describe," she frowned.

"No, it's not, I know exactly what you mean," he said, bringing his hand up to hold hers. "We're bonded now, and whilst nothing feels as though it's changed, it's feels different. I feel closer to you, like I know what you're thinking or feeling. Like I know what your next move or thought is. I feel the need to be close you, just as I did before, only it feels different. It's more potent. Needed. Desired. It's just more."

She smiled at him. "Yes, it is," she agreed. "And if I am ever in danger, no matter where I am in the world, you will know before I know it myself."

* * *

Jacob had long since fallen asleep and Hermione laid in bed beside him, his arm thrown over her waist and his breathing deep. He looked peaceful, happy; he had a smile on his face which made him look ridiculously adorable.

Her magic was swirling inside of her, still taking it's time to settle down after completing the bond with Jacob. Two thirds of her heart and soul were now filled, and that just left one. And it was the most stubborn one too, but she would get through to him eventually. She wasn't going to give up on him.

Her hearing picked up on footsteps in the tent, and as they made their way down the corridor, she expected her door to open, but it didn't. Instead, they carried onto the spare room. Hermione frowned, knowing that it was Paul.

She looked to a sleeping Jacob, before she climbed out of his hold and summoned her red silk robe, slipping it on and fastening it around herself as she left her room and headed to the spare room.

The door was still open and when she stepped inside, it was to see Paul taking off his shoes and yawing tiredly. He looked up when he noticed her presence. His eyes roamed her figure with lust, love and adoration and he smiled at her, opening up his arms to her, and she was quick to move over to him to hug him tightly.

"How was patrols?"

"Pretty uneventful since the battle, not to mention your security wards all but do our job for us."

He pulled back and sat himself on the bed, getting himself comfortable before Hermione followed after him, laying down beside him and snuggling into his warmth. It was winter and snow was forecast for the coming weeks, and even she had to admit that it was beginning to get colder at night, even with magic to help fight off the chill, and she was only too grateful for her two wolves keeping her warm at night.

"You complete the bond?"

"How'd you know?" she asked.

He chuckled. "You smell like him."

"I've had a shower since."

"You still smell like him, and you've got that glow about you, the same glow you had when we completed our bond for the first time. Everything alright?"

"Yep."

"What, no details?" he teased.

"Nope, not unless you can pry them from Jacob."

"Mind link," he chirped.

"Whatever," she said sulkily and he laughed, before he turned serious. "Honestly, are you alright? I know how difficult it is for us to control our strength in these situations, particular for the first few times. Did he hurt you?"

"Not really, he just held me a little too tightly."

"Let me see," he shifted away from her and sat up.

"I'm fine, they don't even hurt that much."

"Let me see," he repeated.

She sighed, before sitting up and shifting, resting her legs over his lap and laying back down on her back, before lifting her robe, and Jacob's t-shirt –which he was adamant she wear to bed after their shared shower- revealing to him the pink lace underwear she had underneath, but also the hand and finger shaped bruises she had on her hips, and the one she had on her left thigh, from their second round of sex.

"Hermione," he said sadly, his fingers gently trailing over the bruises.

"It's fine," she shrugged.

"You know he didn't mean it, right?"

"Of course I do, I'd imagine that it you hadn't have been as experienced as you were before our first time, I'd have the same bruising, and even still, I remember the bruises you left on my stomach, thighs and chest."

"They were from my mouth," he replied, his mouth twitching in amusement. She shrugged.

"My point is I know he didn't mean it, he's the strongest member of the pack, it's going to be difficult for him to learn to control his strength during sex, but he'll get the hang of it eventually. Until then, I'm going to have to apply some Bruise Removal Paste and glamour them until they're gone, I don't want him getting upset and thinking that he hurt me. They should be gone within a couple of days. We don't tell him, agreed?"

"Agreed," he nodded.

"And I'll take care of Edward. When he finds out Jacob left bruises, he's going to flip his lid, but I'll handle it and he'll behave."

"Yeah, because he's terrified of you," he chuckled, she shrugged in response.

"Why didn't you come to bed?"

"I didn't want to disturb you in case you were busy; the door was shut so I didn't risk it."

"Are you coming to bed now? He's asleep."

He shook his head. "No, you've completed your bond, it's you he's going to want to wake up to in the morning, not me. You should have this time alone together, because I don't doubt he's going to want to go for another round with you when he wakes. I know I did, and we would've if he hadn't have been there."

She smacked his arm and he laughed at her. "If I remember correctly, you got exactly what you wanted after school."

"Several times if my memory serves me right," he agreed, a smirk pulling at his mouth.

"Oh, honestly," she sighed. "I'm going to have you both at it now. I'm actually glad Edward's still being a stubborn mule." He snorted at her.

"You should get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"And so should you," she replied. She sat up and kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you too," he muttered, giving her a proper good's night kiss that left her dizzy, before she found her way back to her room and a sleeping Jacob, who immediately took her in his arms once she'd climbed back into bed, his heart beat and warmth lulling her into a peaceful sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

 **Q &A**

SlytherinBeauty – It'll be his turn very soon, I promise. ;)

* * *

 **Saturday 16th December 2006**

Hermione made a sleepy humming sound and her eyes fluttered open when she heard a curse, followed by a 'thud.'

She blinked the sleep away from her eyes, to see Paul glaring at the floor and the mug he'd dropped to the floor, the contents spilled over floor boards.

"What are you breaking now?" she said sleepily.

His eyes moved to hers, and his glare disappeared and he smiled at her.

"Good morning," she smiled.

He approached the bed and crouched down at the side so he was eye level with her, and he reached out to push her curls out of the face.

"Morning," he mumbled, trying to be quiet so he didn't wake the slumbering Jacob, who was currently wrapped around her, but if him dropping the mug hadn't woken him, he supposed nothing would.

"I repeat, what are you breaking now?"

"Nothing, I dropped your mug," he shrugged. She raised an eyebrow. "I thought I'd bring you some tea, knowing you'd be up soon. Third milk, no sugar, so hot it'll blister your tongue."

She smiled widely and it put a smile on his face. "Sorry, I kind of got it everywhere."

"That's fine, it won't take long to clean up."

"Just thought I'd give you some warning, Cullen texted me, they'll be here soon."

"I suppose I better get up then," she sighed. Paul stepped back and Hermione managed to climb out of Jacob's hold, he made a sound of disapproval.

"Know the feeling," Paul muttered. Hermione smacked him on the arm, before flicking her wand and cleaning up the mess on the floor, and then disappearing into her closet.

* * *

"Don't think about it," Hermione muttered to Paul, as they were both in the kitchen, Paul helping her to plate up the food for the pack who'd come for their usual morning visit, before they headed out for the afternoon to spend time with their imprints and friends.

"I'm trying not to," he muttered back, turning his head to look over his shoulder, seeing the pack and Cullens conversing and laughing, but his eyes were on Edward.

"Try harder."

"I need a distraction, I'm trying to not think about it and now I can't stop thinking about it."

She rolled her eyes before stepping in front of him so she could reach the pot of freshly made coffee, and the plate of bacon next to it. She heard his intake of breath and his free hand gripped at her hip, pulling her back into him.

"That's the kind of distraction I'm always happy to have."

She snorted at him. "Stop being a prat, I didn't do it on purpose, your freakishly large frame was in the way."

He chuckled. "Hermione, we've been over this before. You know what they say about guys with big feet."

She turned around to face him, a smirk pulling at her mouth. "Yes, we have, and I'd be careful if I were you, otherwise you'll be face planting the floor again, this time it won't be a soft landing."

A sudden cheer of laughter sounded in the room and they turned to see the pack all watching them and laughing loudly.

"I remember that," Jared said, looking between the two of them amused. "I've never seen Paul fall for anyone before," he smirked.

"Like literally fall," Embry shot in. Paul scowled at them, whilst The Cullens looked torn between amusement and confusion.

"See, they know what happens when you get cocky," Hermione said, patting him on the chest before moving away from him. "Right, boys, breakfast's ready." The laughter changed into cheers and she shook her head.

* * *

"Don't think about it," Hermione muttered, as Paul sat next to her at the kitchen table and her eyes were trained on Edward as he talked with Jasper about one of her books.

"I'm not, I'm thinking about something else," he replied, smirking down at her.

"I'm not even going to bother asking," she rolled her eyes.

He grinned, before placing a kiss to her cheek and going back to his food.

Suddenly Edward's eyes shot up and they searched the room, landing on Jacob, before moving to her and back to Jacob.

"You thought about it!" Hermione hissed, elbowing Paul in the side.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he muttered.

She glared at him before quickly standing from her chair and she approached Edward with her wand held in her hand. She stepped in front of him until he looked up at her, a furious look on his face.

"Edward, why don't we have a chat?" she said with a smile, but they all knew it wasn't a question.

She grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him behind her and out of the tent, they all knew he could've easily stopped her if he wanted to, but when she had her wand in her hand, it didn't bode well for anyone.

Before he could say anything, she apparated them far away from the tent and near the cave she'd found during her explorations all those weeks ago.

When they landed she leaned against a tree, her eyes watching him carefully as he paced back and forth, barely at human speed. She winced when a tree suddenly found itself slamming against the floor and he turned around to face her, his eyes dark and his face twisted in anger.

"He hurt you!" he snarled.

She rolled her eyes. "No, he left a few marks, he didn't hurt me. I was expecting it to be honest. Unlike Paul, Jacob hasn't had the experience, he hasn't had a chance to learn to control his abilities in highly emotional situations, such as completing the bond with me."

"I'm going to kill him!"

"You're being unreasonable," she sighed.

"Unreasonable!" he growled.

"Yes, unreasonable. It's my fault, not his. I should've taken a Strengthening Potion before hand and I didn't. I won't make that mistake again, particularly when we come to completing the bond." He glared at her. "I have all of three bruises and they'll be gone in a few days. Honestly, Sirius and Remus have given me far worse injuries during training."

"I'm still going to kill him!"

"No, you're not. If you do, that'll hurt me too. You aren't going to tell him either, he doesn't know about the bruises and I don't want him to. You have no idea how difficult it was for me to build his confidence up and I won't be having you ruining my hard work. I don't want it mentioning to anyone at all, especially Jacob. Paul knows and he's going to do his best to help Jacob with controlling his strength until he's fine. I suspect he will be in a few weeks."

"You're not telling me you're going to sleep with him again!"

She rubbed at her temples. "Of course I am, you idiot. He's my soul bond, my boyfriend and I love him. Don't be getting jealous. You're the one that has reservations about completing the bond, not me. I'm waiting on you."

He blinked.

"I don't have reservations, I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"Black did," he snapped.

"By accident, and you won't hurt me, I'll make sure to take my potions this time. I sometimes forget the boys have super strength, it was my fault and not his. Now, you can stay here until you've calmed down."

She turned and apparated, leaving him alone in the middle of the woods, staring at the spot she'd previously occupied.

* * *

 **Sunday 17th December 2006**

"Papa, Alpha!" Hermione cried, jumping up from her place on the couch in between her two wolves, so she could hug them.

"Snowflake," Sirius grinned, pulling her into a hug.

"How was your trip?" she asked.

She was passed over to Remus. When he wrapped his arms around her he stiffened and Hermione silently cursed. When she pulled back, Remus' eyes were glowing amber.

"Why is it so tense in here?" Sirius asked.

His eyes swept the two shape-shifters, seeing them completely relaxed and happy, before falling onto Edward, seeing him glaring murderously at Jacob. He turned his eyes to Remus when he heard a low growl in the back of his throat. Upon hearing that sound, seeing his amber eyes, seeing Edward glaring at Jacob, and the teenager looking happier than he'd seen him, he quickly put the pieces together.

"Ah," he muttered, watching Remus carefully.

"Why do you smell like the pup?" This wasn't Remus, this was Moony.

Hermione stepped back from him and looked at him calmly. "We do share a bed, Alpha."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You _smell_ like him. You've had sex, haven't you?"

"We've completed our bond," she confirmed.

A snarl ripped from him and before he could lose him temper, Sirius had grabbed him by the collar and wrestled him out of the room, before locking and warding them in their bedroom.

"That went well," Hermione said cheerfully, walking back over to the couch and plonking herself down in-between her wolves.

Paul snorted, Edward was still glaring at Jacob, mind you he had been since Saturday morning, and Jacob had a fear stricken look on his face.

"He's going to kill me," he whispered.

Paul snorted again and Hermione slapped at his knee, glaring at him before turning her attention to Jacob.

"No, he's not. That was just Moony pushing his way through. He'll calm down sooner or later."

"You're his cub, no matter how old you are," he muttered.

"True, but he knows not to harm you. I won't be happy if he does." The three teenagers snorted at her. "He'll be fine; I mean Paul's still alive."

"Only because Sirius threw up a shield in front of me, otherwise I would've been turned into a cockroach."

"See, he does like you," she said. They looked at her incredulously. "If he didn't he would've hung up upside down by your toes and left you naked in the woods."

They stared at her, eyes wide and mouths hung open.

* * *

 **Wednesday 20th December 2006**

"That tickles," Hermione giggled, pulling back from Edward. She didn't know how they'd ended up in the positions they had, but she wasn't complaining.

Whilst Jacob and Paul were out on patrols, this just left her with Edward, and at some point, they'd found themselves with Edward sat on her bed with back pressed against the headboard of the bed. Hermione was straddling his lap, honestly having no memory of how that happened, since they'd been wrapped up in each other with light kisses and soft caresses for the last half an hour.

Edward chuckled, his cold fingertips running under her t-shirt and over the small of her back. It was the most he'd dared to touch her for fear of losing control, but it was progress. She took one hand from his shoulder and trailed her fingers across his jaw and cheek, seeing the way his eyes flutter closed at the gentle caress.

"I'm glad you're no longer giving Jacob the death glare," she commented.

He opened his eyes and looked down, seeing the skin of her hip where her t-shirt had ridden up, and it was free of bruises or marks.

"I told you they'd clear up," she shrugged.

He sighed. "Once I'd come to terms with what he'd done, I knew there was no point in being angry about it. Neither you nor Lahote seemed to be concerned, and I haven't seen any marks on you since. I knew if I continued with the way I was you'd eventually lose your temper and I didn't want to find out what you'd do to me."

She snorted. "It wouldn't be pleasant."

"I'd imagine not," he nodded.

"Well, thank you anyway. I know it's difficult for you and I'm happy you're trying, even if I do have to reign you in from time to time." He smiled at her, and she felt her head go fuzzy from his god-like beauty.

She shook her head, her eyes locking onto his and seeing him with a truly peaceful and joyous look on his face.

She'd kept it from him long enough. She needed to tell him.

She took a deep breath, before taking his hands in hers and lacing their fingers together, feeling the way his ice cold skin sucked the heat from her body, but she didn't care, it was a welcome feeling after being surrounded by her wolves. She leaned forward to rest her forehead against his and without warning, she dropped her shields.

She heard him make a surprised sound in the back of his throat, as he was suddenly flooded with her thoughts, though only one mattered and it was the loudest.

 _'I love you. I love you. I love you.'_

He pushed her back from him slightly, so he could look her into the eyes and she smiled at him softly.

 _'I love you,'_ she thought once more, ensuring that not only could he hear her thoughts, but that he could hear the emotion and truth behind those words.

He took a deep breath, not that he needed it. It was likely out of habit that he did it.

"I love you," he muttered quietly, that if she didn't have the hearing that she did she wouldn't have heard him.

 _'I know you do; I see it in the way you protect me. I see it in how possessive you are of me. I see it in the way you're angered when I'm hurt or upset. I see it in the way you'll argue with Jacob due to a difference in opinions over my safety. I see it in the way that you can have a civil conversation with Paul, or the way you treat my fathers. I know you want me to be happy, and I am. I'm happy and it's partially because of you. I love you for everything that you are and everything that you're not, even if it means I have to set your arse on fire from time to time.'_ He snorted at her. _'We've got a long life of us being together, whether I remain a witch or I'm turned. I don't particularly mind so long as I have you until my last dying breath.'_

He took another deep breath.

"You'll always have me." He closed his eyes and when he opened them, she saw a spark of resolution come to life. "I want to complete our bond."

She stared at him, unable to formulate a response and it pulled a chuckle from him. He could've said anything else in the world and it wouldn't have affected her, but with those words he'd not only made her speechless, she'd seemed to have frozen in place too, as if she'd been hit with one of those Stunning Spells her and her fathers were always casting.

"You...You do?" she managed to respond.

He nodded. "Not yet though, I think we should work up to it so I can test my control. I don't want to run into the situation blindly and accidentally hurt you, even if you do have your magic potions."

A breath taking smile over took her face and he found his face being smothered by her curls as she flung herself at him and hugged him tightly.


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

 **Q &A**

Ash – I'm doing much better, thank you. The doctors took me off my meds, saying I no longer needed them, then after two months I was sent back to the doctors, only to be put back on them and for them to say I should've never been taken off them in the first place, and the arseholes tried to put the blame on me, saying I should've never stopped taking them! It's fair to say I couldn't keep my mouth shut when that happened, and I summoned my inner-Hermione and gave them a piece of my mind. Work's busy as always and I can't wait for some time off, since I work in a nursery I'm a term time worker, so I get the school holidays off. As for posting, the muse for my fic 'The Witch and The Hunters' has been incredibly cooperative lately and I've been taking advantage of it. I haven't got long left before I finish writing it and since I'm close to the ending I'm focusing all of my attention on that fic for now, so I can finish it and it'll be one less fic for me to worry about. I haven't abandoned any of my other fics, they've just been put on the back burner for a short while, though I am still working on them when my muse allows me to.

* * *

 **Wednesday 20th December 2006**

"What is it, Snowflake?" Sirius looked up from the magazine that previously had his attention and Remus did the same, looking up from his book.

They were both in their pyjamas and sat on the bed with their backs against the head board.

She walked into their room and closed the door behind her, knowing that their room also had a permanent Silencing Charm on it as long as the door was closed. She approached the bed and climbed on, shuffling until she was sat in-between them, and she leaned against Remus.

"Everything alright, Cub?" Remus asked, frowning slightly when he saw the way she nibbled at her lip and fiddled with the edge of her t-shirt.

"I've been thinking," she started.

"About?" they both prompted.

She sighed. "Our positioning here." Her fathers shared a look over the top of her head. "I like it here. This is home now, and even if we did have the chance to return to England, I don't think I want to leave. I can't leave Paul and Jacob. I know Edward can easily come with me, but they have a responsibility to their pack and it wouldn't be right to pull them away from their pack and families, even though I know they'd uproot their lives for me. I'm happy here."

"We know, and we've been talking lately, we've decided that when the time comes and we're free to return to England, it's your decision whether we stay or go."

"I don't want you to stay here just for me. I don't want to be the thing that's keeping you from going home."

"Snowflake," Sirius said, slipping his arm around her shoulders. "England has nothing to offer us. Here we have a new start. We have peace, we have friends that are not children or teenagers, no offence." She waved him off. "We like Carlisle and Esme, Jasper's great for Remus, and I like Emmet." She rolled her eyes. "Alice is a little pixie that flitters about the place and Rosalie... Well, she's Rosalie." Hermione snorted. "She's even more vindictive than you." She slapped at his chest. "And now we have a pack through the wolves. And you, you've got friends that care for you, you've got people that love you, and you've found your soul bonds. We'd never even contemplate taking that away from you. If you want to stay, we have no problem doing so. To be honest, we'd prefer it."

"We're staying?" she asked quietly.

"We're staying," they both confirmed and a relieved smile filled her face.

"I'm tired of hiding. I just want it to be over. The thing with the Cullens and pack is all over now and they're no longer in danger. I don't want to have to hide my identity anymore. I don't want to just sit here, waiting for our enemies to finally track us down and kill us."

"You have a plan?" Remus said knowingly.

She bit her lip. "Kind of, it's not completely full proof, more or an idea."

"And?"

"I want to take a leaf out of Voldemort's book." They both raised their eyebrows. "I want to draw them to us. We'll purposely visit wizarding towns and we won't disguise ourselves, we'll be sure to get our faces recognised as much as possible and soon word will spread that we've come out of hiding."

"But then they'll come for us," Remus pointed out.

"They will, and we'll be ready."

They both stared at her. "You want to set a trap?" Sirius asked with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Yes, if we use the same clearing as we did for the newborn army battle, it'll ensure no Muggles are injured and there's plenty of space and we've spent a bit of time exploring the area, it's our home turf. That gives us an advantage, as does The Cullens and the pack. The Death Eaters don't know of their existence and with their help, we can have the battle over and done with quickly. We've survived a newborn attack, we can survive this."

"That does sound appealing," Remus muttered. He, just like Hermione and Sirius was tired of having to be in hiding, of being unable to correspond with his friends in The Order should their letters be intercepted.

"But what if not all the Death Eaters come? Then we're back to square one," Sirius asked.

"That's where Voldemort comes in, we use a Taboo." They blinked at her. "It's a rather difficult bit of magic, but between the three of us I'm sure we can manage. And since we want to end this in one battle, we need them all to arrive at the same time, or around the same time."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"We can send charmed letters out with owls to deliver the letters to every known Death Eater and their associates. We can charm it so the letter can only be opened on a specific time and date, and when they do, they'll read the word which we'll use for the Taboo."

"And it'll bring them straight to us," Remus said, sounding both awed and cheerful.

"And we'll be ready and waiting for them."

"We'll have to contact The Order, they'll need to approve of the plan, but to be honest, it's the best option we have if we're to get our lives back," Sirius said. "And we need the numbers, the Death Eaters are likely to have recruited more members since the Final Battle."

"So, it's agreed? We set a trap and we get our freedom back?"

"Agreed," her fathers replied.

* * *

 **Thursday 21st December 2006**

"This seems very formal," Carlisle spoke from his place being perched on the couch beside his wife. The rest of his family and the pack were positioned on the couches or sat on the floor, whilst Sirius, Remus and Hermione stood before them all.

"We have something we wish to discuss with you," Hermione said.

"And that is?" Jasper asked, feeling the determination and longing coming from the three wizarding folk stood before them.

"I know we've recently been forced to deal with the newborn born army situation, but my fathers and I have come to an agreement on an important matter."

"And that is?" he repeated with a cocked eyebrow.

She shuffled on her feet, the nervous gesture capturing their attention.

"We're tired of hiding," she said simply. "The Death Eaters are still looking for us and they're never going to stop, and sooner or later they'll track our location. We don't want to have to hide anymore. We want to be able to enter our world without putting ourselves and others at risk. We want to be able to be ourselves again. We want our freedom back."

"What are you trying to say?" Paul frowned.

She sighed. "We've been making some plans in order to end our forced retreat. As I said, we don't want to have to hide anymore and be cut off from our world."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Jasper asked, his mind running over possible battle strategies they might use, of course, he should've known his assumptions would be way off the mark.

"We set a trap." Remus answered.

"It was Hermione's genius idea that we take a leaf out of Voldemort's book," Sirius said, smiling down at her proudly, and they all turned their eyes to her, waiting for her to explain.

"I'm sure we told you Voldemort used a form of magic known as a Taboo, in which a summons is tied into a word. When that word is spoken, someone is automatically summoned to your location, though travel and arrival times vary on the distance. In this case we're going to reverse the purpose of the spell. Rather than us going to them, they're going to come to us. We'll draw them all to one specific location, at a specific time and date of our choosing, and we'll have one final battle to end it all. Should we succeed and survive, we'll have our freedom back and we'll no longer be at risk of being assassinated."

They all just stared at her in surprise. Yes, Jasper most certainly hadn't thought that up.

"How will you get them to say the word you want them to?" Sam asked, sitting up and leaning forwards slightly.

"We'll have the word written on a charmed piece of parchment and we'll send a letter off to every known Death Eater and their associates. Owls are very clever animals, we may not know their locations, but owls can find anyone and they can't be tracked during their journey, but they can be intercepted."

"If they receive their letters at different times, they'd arrive at different times," Jared frowned, also leaning forward slightly.

"As I said, we can charm the parchment and this will mean that the letter can only be opened on a specific time and date, until then the magic will protect the letter. When the charm activates we'll be well prepared and we'll be ready for them."

"Will they be aware of what's happening to them?" Edward asked.

"It's not likely, though by the time they arrive they'll be too busy being drawn into battle to even care they've been pulled into a trap. This gives us a major advantage over them. We chose the location, the date and time, we have time to prepare and train, and we have the element of surprise. We've decided on the clearing where the newborn army battle took place. We've spent a lot of time there and we've explored it a little too, not only do we know the environment, it'll keep muggles safe. And to prevent them from escaping when they arrive, we'll erect Anti-apparition wards, as well as Anti-port key wards. The only way out will be on foot or through flying and to be honest, I doubt they're carrying brooms with them."

"We're letting you know our plans as a warning. We would never dream of asking you to fight with us, particularly since it isn't your battle, but if you wish to we'd owe you a life debt, and that's something us wizarding folk take seriously. You can call in a life debt at anytime in your life and the wizard or witch is unable to refuse, unless it involves using an Unforgivable or committing a crime that will harm another. A life debt is a form of magic, similar to that of a wizard's oath," Sirius said.

They blinked in surprise.

"Well obviously we're not going to let you do this by yourselves," Jacob spoke, gesturing between himself, Paul and Edward.

"And we'd be more than happy to help you in this battle, seeing as you've done so much for us," Carlisle spoke kindly, ignoring the way Emmet's eyes lit up at his words.

The three magicals looked at each member of The Cullen family and they all nodded in agreement.

"And the pack will help also," Sam spoke. The magicals looked to each member of the pack and they nodded too.

"Not the pups," Hermione said.

"What!"

"Oh, come on, Hermione!"

"No! You're too young to be fighting in a battle such as this. You may continue to attend training sessions, observe and learn more about magic and our world, but I refuse to allow you anywhere near this."

Collin and Brady looked to Sam and he shook his head in agreement with Hermione, they turned to Sirius and Remus with pleading looks on their faces.

"Sorry, Pups, the boss has spoken," Sirius spoke.

"She's right, you won't be getting anywhere near this. We may not have been able to prevent Hermione, Harry and Ron from fighting at that age, but we can you. You won't be getting injured and you won't be forced to deal with the nightmares we do," Remus spoke.

The pups grumbled and crossed their arms with a pout on their faces.

"So, do we have a date in mind?" Jasper asked.

"Not yet, Remus sent a coded message off to The Order this morning, they probably won't receive it for another two to three days," Hermione answered.

"Why did you inform them of your plans?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"First of all, they sent us here for a reason, to protect us whilst they did their best to get Wizarding Britain back on track and track down the fugitive Death Eaters. We need their approval on the matter. Second of all, despite everyone in this room, we still don't have the numbers to be successful, we need more magic on our side and The Order can provide that. Third of all, The Order of The Phoenix is a family, we protect each other, and there's not a chance they're going to allow us to go into battle without them by our side. And lastly, we started this together and we'll finish this together."

Everyone shifted in their seats.

"So what do we do whilst we wait for a response? Do you think they'll agree?" Jared asked.

"It's the best option we have available to us. We're running out of time, we bought ourselves six months at least when we left the Wizarding World, and unfortunately, they have a few fairly decent trackers on their side. Once they find us, that's it. This allows us to fight on our own terms," Sirius said.

"And in the meantime, whilst we wait for a reply, we're intensifying our training schedule," Remus said.

"Is that even possible?" Alice asked, sounding dubious. They'd all seen their training sessions and they couldn't understand how they could possibly make it more difficult.

"Yes," the three magicals replied together.

"If you are to fight with us, we need to ensure you've been observing carefully and learning about the different offensive and defensive magics we use."

"And how are you going to do that?" Quil asked.

"An exam, both written and verbal," Hermione replied, to the many groans in the room and the adults chuckled. "I'll be marking them and should any of you receive less than ninety-five percent, we won't allow you to fight alongside us, it'll be too dangerous."

Remus could see they were going to argue. "She's being generous, she originally wanted to make it one hundred percent, but we were able to compromise." They groaned again. "Once you've completed the exam papers, you'll be physically partaking in our training sessions." They all perked up at the news. "We need for you to be aware of what it feels like to have a spell either hit you, or coming towards you. You need to rely on your knowledge and not only your reflexes and abilities. We all witnessed Hermione's and Emmet's duel, and the winner was clear."

They smirked when Emmet made a grumbling noise and he crossed his arms childishly.

"Despite Hermione being a witch, she was at a disadvantage when up against Emmet, not only due to his vampire abilities and reflexes, but also due to his physical stature. She used her knowledge on the vampire species against him, as well as what she knew of his personal character," Sirius explained. "And for that reason, we'll also being teaching you of the Death Eaters and what we know about each one of them. If you know their thoughts before they do, you've already won." He explained. "Of course, with your abilities that will be a tremendous help," he said, pointedly looking at Edward, Alice and Jasper.

"I'll hear the thoughts of everyone present, I'll be able to warn those that are at risk," Edward nodded.

"I'll focus my visions the day before the battle, hopefully I'll be able to see a few snapshots that can shed some light on the outcome of the battle," Alice said.

"I can try and manipulate their emotions in a way that it'll render them useless. If I can make them feel enough fear, it can cripple them and they'll be out of the fight, at least until they break free. I may be able to do the same with sleep and calmness. If I can calm them, put them in a sleepy, relaxed state, they won't have the energy or need to fight," Jasper said.

"Excellent," Sirius clapped his hands. "We'll head out for a training session after dinner. Pay very close attention as Hermione will be constructing the exams for you to take before school tomorrow morning." They groaned.

"First we'll start with the written exam and after school you should return here as soon as possible, as we'll be doing the verbal examinations. As for the written exams, you won't be able to cheat. You'll each be given an exam paper with different questions and you'll be using an Anti-cheating quill. I'll place a Silencing Charm around each of you and you'll be sitting separately from each other. And no reading minds." Her eyes moved to Edward and he nodded. "You can groan all you want but this isn't some stupid geometry test, it doesn't matter whether you pass, fail or cheat, you're never going to use that in real life. This is a life or death situation and cheating will be your downfall." They could see her point.

"The verbal examination will consist of Sirius and Remus demonstrating several spells that are more than likely to be used and you have to be able to identify them and its purpose. Some will be cast non-verbally. You'll need to be able to know them by name, by wand movements and by the colour of the beam emitted from the wand. This will save your life. It will be done one individual at a time, you will all wait here until one of us collects you, and you will be forbidden from speaking of the examination with the others, with the use of the Langlock Charm. Once everyone has completed their examination, you will receive your marks, if you didn't get ninety-seven percent, you will have to repeat the examination the following day, and so on until you pass. And the same goes for the written examination. If it comes to the day of the battle and you've not passed both examinations by then, you can't partake. Clear?"

The nods she received were her answers from the group.

"Wonderful, now, give me twenty minutes and dinner will be done." She turned and walked to the kitchen, flicking her wand to the cupboards and food floated to the correct places.

"She's going to be a teacher someday, isn't she?" Embry said.

"Possibly," Remus and Sirius shrugged.

"A scary one," Emmet muttered, causing sniggers from the others.

"I heard that!"

Emmet squeaked and he darted from the room as a green beam of light just missed his shoulder and slammed into the wall.

"Bat Bogey Hex," Sirius winced. "Nasty one that is, be grateful you moved in time."

"The what?" Alice frowned.

"It's basically flying snot bats that attack you," he shrugged. The others started laughing.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Emmet asked from his place in the corridor, peeking his head around the wall and into the room. He gave a yelp and ducked back into the corridor as the yellow light slammed into the bookcase, making it shake.

"No!" Hermione called.

They looked to Sirius, seeing him wincing.

"And that one?" Rosalie asked, looking amused.

"Trust me, you don't want to know, it's certainly not pleasant for anyone, the victim or the observer," he grimaced.


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

* * *

 **Friday 22nd December 2006**

"She wasn't kidding," Jared muttered, standing in the living room with the rest of the pack and The Cullens, staring at their new surroundings.

All of the furniture had been removed and replaced by single desks and chairs, enough for each of them and positioned in a way that would prevent anyone from trying to look at another's answers whilst they were doing the examinations they were expected to complete and pass should they wish to be a part of the fight.

"No, she wasn't," Paul spoke, stepping into the room after finishing readying for the day. "She barely slept last night, she was too busy preparing the exam papers. I know for a fact she wrote each one by hand and she spent hours consulting her books. Between the three of us, we still weren't able to convince her to get some sleep. She's too worried about what's to come. She doesn't want anyone getting injured which is why she's so adamant that we all pass these exams before the fight is to take place. You need to take this seriously, we've only witnessed their training sessions and not a battle, we're at a disadvantage in that regard."

"Where is she?" Sam asked him.

"With Sirius and Remus, they wanted to get in an earlier training session before you arrived. They should be back soon."

* * *

"Take your allocated seats and no swapping, the exam papers all contain different questions for a reason," Hermione spoke.

She watched as each of them found their seats and sat down, eyeing the quill and turned over papers sat in front of them.

"You only have an hour before you have to leave for school, if you don't finish before then, you may continue after school and you will be allowed another hour to complete the exam. There's to be no cheating which the anti-cheating quill will take care of, and to prevent any disturbances and possible sharing of answers with your advanced hearing, you'll each have a Silencing Charm placed around you. The majority of these questions are multiple choice. Should you have a question, raise your hand and one of us will come to you. Clear?" They all nodded. "Excellent. We'll cast the charms around you and we'll give you the signal to begin."

Remus, Sirius and Hermione all drew their wands and with mutters and waves of their wands, they cast the Silencing Charms around each of them before Hermione signalled for them to begin.

They all turned over their papers, flicking through the pages to see just how many questions there was and their eyes widened at seeing that there were one hundred and fifty questions.

Paul, Jacob and Edward all looked up from their papers and they looked to each other, before turning to look at Hermione. She was sat on the kitchen table, her legs crossed and chewing nervously at her finger nails, whilst her fathers stood on either side of her, leaning against the table and conversing. The three turned their eyes back to each other before nodding in agreement to do their best to protect Hermione and keep her safe and happy.

They turned back to their papers, took a deep breath and picked up the quill.

* * *

"My head's fried," Embry said, walking out of the tent and through the wards along with the pack and The Cullens. He brought his hands up to his temples to try and starve off the headache.

"Mine too," Emmet muttered, also rubbing at his temples.

They snorted at him, whilst Jared shoved him. "You're dead, you don't get headaches, idiot," he rolled his eyes.

"I can imagine having one," Emmet protested and shoved Jared in return.

"Boys, play nicely," Esme's soft voice flittered to their ears.

"Sorry," they both muttered and the others sniggered at their chided looks.

"So, does anyone think they've passed?" Jacob asked.

"No," several voices replied.

"I didn't even finish mine, I only got up to question sixty," Quil commented.

"You got further than me, I only managed up to question thirty-five," Seth said and they snorted at him. "Did anyone actually finish?"

"I did," Jasper replied.

"No surprise there," Emmet muttered, only to be shoved to the side, crashing into Paul.

"Watch it, Tosspot," Paul said, shoving Emmet back away from him.

"Tosspot? You've been spending too much time with Hermione," Jared said amused.

"It's getting late, you better get to school, you can't give Burke any more reasons to expel you," Sam spoke up, looking directly at the pack.

Jared snorted whilst the pack sniggered. "Trust me, Sam, Hermione would never let that happen. Burke's afraid of her, she threatened him with The Black family lawyer for trying to expel Paul, and afterwards she had his father arrested," he said, recalling the memory fondly.

"Their lawyer doesn't mess around," Edward piped up. "He threatened to file a lawsuit against Bella for preventing Hermione from having her right to a private and social life and an education."

They blinked at him, before shaking their heads.

"Still, you better get to school," Sam said.

"Great, do an exam, go to school to do more exams, to come back and do more exams," Quil sighed.

"Get over it, it's for your safety," Paul said.

The Cullens and the pack went their separate ways, with Leah and Sam disappearing back to La Push since they didn't attend school.

"So, do you want to tell us what's going on?" Jared asked Jacob.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

Jared shrugged. "There's a strange feeling coming from you, we noticed it a couple of days ago."

"And we've noticed that you seem... Calmer... Happier," Quil shrugged.

Jacob cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. Embry watched him carefully, before he stopped in his steps, rooted to the spot and his eyes wide.

"Why'd you stop?" Paul asked, and they all turned towards him.

A shit eating grin spread across his face.

"Oh My God, you had sex, didn't you? You completed your bond with Hermione," Embry said.

Jacob shuffled on his feet and a blush covered his cheeks. Paul sniggered and amused smiles appeared on the others' faces.

"Oh, yeah?" Jared smirked.

Jacob nodded, looking awkward to be talking about his sex life with his imprint.

"How was it?"

A growl ripped from Paul's throat and Jared held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, it just slipped out."

"Watch what you say," Paul warned. "Don't forget who you're talking about."

"Our Alpha, I know," Jared nodded. "I said I was sorry and I meant it, you know I'd never disrespect Hermione like that. We love her." He turned to Jacob. "I'm happy for you," he said, patting him on the shoulder before walking off.

Quil and Embry both had large grins on their faces, they waggled their eyebrows before turning and following after Jared. Seth patted his shoulder sympathetically before also leaving.

"If you ever reveal anything about her..." Paul warned.

"I would never," Jacob protested. "She's my imprint too, I love her just as much as you do and I'd never betray her, and I'd never reveal her secrets or any details about our lives together."

Paul eyed him carefully. "If you ever do, I'll make it so you sleep on the couch for the rest of your life."

"Bit harsh," Jacob frowned.

"I can't hurt you without hurting Hermione, the only way I can get back at you is by preventing you from sleeping in her bed, denying you the need to touch and hold her whilst she sleeps. It wouldn't take much for me to convince her either. She trusts my opinions. Just remember that." With one last withering look, Paul turned and walked off.

"Still think that's a bit harsh," Jacob muttered.

"Get over it!" Paul yelled over his shoulder.

* * *

"Right everyone, quills down and turn your papers face down," Hermione instructed, after removing the Silencing Charms from around everyone and watching as they did as she asked.

"We'll be marking your papers and in the mean time, we've placed several books on the kitchen table. All of them will be useful in some way to you. Some may speak of spells and charms, others hexes and jinxes, some are more focused on the History of Magic, but most specifically, the last two Wizarding Wars of this century. Familiarise yourselves with them and you'll be aware of what you're up against. You may each take a book from the table and convene in the living room whilst we mark your papers."

* * *

Hermione, Sirius and Remus stood in front of everyone, who were spread out on the couches or sat on the floor.

"We've finished marking your papers, would you prefer to hear the results separately or as a group?" Hermione asked.

The group of shape-shifters and vampires seemed to all look to each other before shrugging.

"Very well, as we said last night, if you failed this examination you will need to do another until you pass. You can't physically partake in training until you have. Tomorrow morning we will be doing the verbal examinations. You need ninety-five percent to pass the written, and ninety-seven percent to pass the verbal, clear?" Everyone nodded. "Excellent. Now," she looked down at the pile of papers in her hand, before stepping forward. "Quil, unfortunately you failed."

Quil shrugged his shoulders, not looking surprised by the news. "Thought I might, it was harder than I'd thought it would be."

"A lot of the questions I included are taught within the first three years of Hogwarts. Most of them are for more advanced years, and the remaining are based on aspects that are never taught in school, which is why I'm not surprised you failed. But I have to say, for a first attempt, you did rather well. Fifty-five percent was your total," she responded, before handing him his paper, allowing him to see all of her comments and corrections done in red ink.

"More than half way, I'm happy with that," he shrugged.

"You should be, considering you haven't been exposed to magic long and you have no magical education, you did well," she praised. She looked down at the papers again. "Embry, Seth, Leah, you all failed as well." None of them looked surprised by her words. "You each received a total of fifty-four percent, again, not bad." She handed them their papers, allowing them the chance to look it through.

"Jared, Sam, unfortunately, you both failed, too. Jared, your total is sixty-one percent, Sam, yours is sixty-three percent, you should both be proud." She handed them their papers, before turning to Paul and Jacob.

"I failed, didn't I?" Jacob said knowingly.

She gave him a soft smile. "Afraid so, fifty-eight percent," she said, handing him his paper.

"Well, at least I beat Quil and Embry."

"Shut it!" His friends replied, causing sniggers from the others.

"Don't worry, you'll get it, just as you did with my tutoring you in Spanish," Hermione spoke and she saw his mouth twitch and pull into a smile, obviously remembering the hours she had spent with him, helping to improve his grades.

"Alright, give it to me, how badly did I do?" Paul asked, drawing Hermione's attention.

He was surprised when she beamed at him.

"You failed."

"Then why are you smiling at me like that?" he asked confused. She stepped forward and handed him his paper as a response. "Ninety-three? I got a ninety-three?" He spluttered, his eyes wide and staring at her in disbelief, and he briefly heard mutters and grumbles of surprise from the others.

"You did," she beamed. "And to be honest, I was quite harsh on you. I marked you down for poor handwriting; I couldn't even read some of your answers so I was unsure whether they were correct or not." They all laughed at him.

"She's right, it's bad," Sirius piped up. "Both Moony and I took a look, and we couldn't read it either."

"Moving on, I just bet Jasper can't wait to see his results," Remus chuckled, seeing Jasper nod enthusiastically and they sniggered at him.

"Very well, Jasper," she flicked through the papers, deciding to put the poor vampire out of his misery. "As expected, you passed, well done. Ninety-five percent."

"What a surprise," Emmet muttered.

Jasper took the paper from Hermione, scanned it with his eyes and seeing which questions he'd made mistakes on, before rolling the paper up and leaning over, using it to smack Emmet over the head.

"Boys, I'd appreciate it if you didn't ruin my furniture with your squabbles," Hermione chided, preventing a fight from occurring. She turned her attention to Carlisle and Esme.

"I know, Dear, we both failed," Esme said kindly, taking the papers from Hermione and handing Carlisle's off to him.

"You did, seventy percent and seventy-six percent respectfully," Hermione nodded. She turned to Alice.

"I already know I failed, sixty-seven percent," she said knowingly and everyone rolled their eyes at her.

Remus and Sirius snorted, while Hermione chuckled and handed her the paper. She turned to Rosalie and Emmet, the former of the two looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Rosalie, you failed, sixty percent," she said, handing the paper over before turning to Emmet.

"How badly did I do?" he asked, actually looking seriously, which took Hermione by surprise.

She blinked, before pulling out the paper and handing it over. "You passed, ninety-six percent."

"HA!" he shouted loudly, jumping up from his seat and making an 'L' shape with his hand and aiming it at Jasper, much to the amusement of the others. "I passed and I beat you! The War Museum himself. How do you like them apples! You can kiss my fangs, Hale!"

Sirius was no longer able to control his laughter, and Remus let out a chuckle, while the others were rowdy with their laughter.

"Settle down!" Hermione called. "Emmet, don't wind him up or you'll be on the business end of my wand."

Emmet was sat down within the blink of an eye, he mimed zipping his lips, before throwing away the key and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Idiot," Rosalie said, Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Right, that just leaves, Edward," she spoke, stepping forward.

"Pass or fail?" he asked.

She smiled at him softly, giving him his answer. "Fail, eighty-four percent." She handed him his paper and then stepped back. "Right, now that you all have your results, you are all aware of what you need to do to pass after seeing the questions that were asked. I'll give you until tomorrow night to do a little more research, whether it's by reading through any of our books, speaking with us and asking us questions, or talking amongst yourselves. I'll have another test paper ready for you, and in the morning we will be doing your verbal exams. I'll make dinner and afterwards we'll head out for a training session. Since both Emmet and Jasper passed, they are able to participate."

Emmet rubbed his hands together with a wicked grin on his face.

"You know what she did to you last time, you and I both know you can't take her," Rosalie spoke, rolling her eyes.

* * *

 **Sunday 24th December 2006**

"I'm bleeding," Emmet spoke, laying on the rough ground and staring up as the sky began to darken.

Sniggers filled the area.

"You're dead, you don't bleed," Hermione spoke, moving over to him and looking down at him.

He turned his head to better see her. "I'm hurting all over."

"You're dead," she said, fiddling with her wand before slipping it into her pocket. "I think Emmet's had enough, so we're done for now." She said, turning back to the others who laughed and smirked, before teasing comments were thrown at him.

"I did tell you not to take her on," Rosalie spoke nonchalantly.

"Right, since it's Christmas tomorrow, we'll be taking a break for the next couple of days," Remus spoke, drawing their attention.

"And we should give Emmet a chance to recuperate," Sirius piped up.

Emmet scowled before standing up and brushing his clothes down.

"Everyone have a lovely Christmas and take this chance to relax, we haven't yet heard from The Order and we don't know what may happen. So, Merry Christmas, and be careful when you open your presents," Hermione spoke.

"Presents?" the group chorused.

"Of course, did you really expect for us not to get you presents? You'll find them in your rooms tomorrow morning, and as I said, be careful when opening them; they're of the wizarding variety."

Grins broke out on their faces.

"So, come give me a hug and then get yourselves home. Enjoy your time off."

One by one they approached her and hugged her, though Sam seemed reluctant to do so, but that didn't stop Hermione from pulling the larger man into a bone crushing hug, whilst the others sniggered.

When everyone had finished saying their goodbyes, they prepared to leave, until something stopped them; the sound of twigs breaking under a heavy weight.

With reflexes so quick it would've been impossible to see without their sight and speed, Hermione, Sirius and Remus were stood beside each other with their wands pointed and a defensive stance in place.

They all turned their eyes to the point in the distance and listened as more twigs being crushed filled the otherwise silence. Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly, being grateful for her newly improved wolf senses making her eyesight far better than a regular human's. She took a step forward, feeling Remus' hand encircle her wrist and preventing her from moving any further. His protective wolf side was making an appearance.

Without thought or communication, both Sirius and Remus took several steps forward, putting them in front of Hermione. They altered the angle of their wands, their grip tightened and their eyes narrowed distrustfully when the one responsible for alerting them to its presence finally made an appearance.

Hermione peered around Sirius' shoulder and spied an average sized fox with redish-brown fur, white paws and a white stomach. She frowned slightly; something about that fox was familiar, she was sure of it.

The fox stopped in its steps and sat itself down, its bushy tail swishing back and forth lazily and it lifted its head, its eyes locking onto her and trapping her in its gaze.

Bright blue eyes.

A gasp fell from her lips unbidden, her eyes widened and tears welled up, threatening to fall. Her wand arm dropped immediately and she tried to push past Remus and Sirius, but both of them gripped her shoulders to prevent her from moving. Sirius gave her a less than impressed look and a growl of warning fell from Remus' lips, as his eyes began to take that amber tone, showcasing Moony coming to the surface.

"You can put your wands away," she said, feeling overwhelmed. Surprised. Happy. Sadness. Hope. Loss. Too many emotions for her to cope with.

"He's not going to hurt us." She pulled herself out of her fathers' grip. "Are you?"

The fox's mouth seemed to stretch as though smiling, before Remus and Sirius had their breath knocked out of them, as the fox stood up on its hind legs and once more, became human.


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER FORTY-NINE**

* * *

Summary: Voldemort is dead but the war is not yet over, however, the light side is prevailing, even with the death of many major key players of the war. Hermione is forced to leave England and go into hiding, her fathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with her. They leave for the States, a small town called Forks, which is said to be the safest place on Earth for her. But no one knew that the population of Forks included a family of Vampires and a pack of Shape-shifters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any canon events or characters, only those that I create. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Myers. I don't make a profit writing or posting this fanfic.

 **AN**

I know I'm awful for leaving you on a cliff hanger for so long, my only excuse being my muse for this one is being a pain in the arse. I hadn't realised how long it had been since my last update and feeling guilty for the way I left off, I sat down, barricaded myself away and forced myself to get this chapter done for you all. And I'm confident in saying I should have this fic wrapped up in around 10 chapters, maybe a few more or less, I'm not quite, it depends on the chapter content. Anyway, this fic is coming to an end soon.

Also, I've received many PM's regarding my next update for My Father's Daughter. The muse is being a pain in the arse for that one too, but I'm hoping to have a chapter uploaded for you all in the next couple of weeks, the same for Pack Life and Save Me My Wolf.

I've seen many theories regarding the identity of our fox and now's the time to see if you were right.

* * *

 **Sunday 24th December 2006**

"You're alive; I can't believe you're alive!" Hermione spoke in a whisper of disbelief, before she darted forward and away from her fathers before they had the chance to hold her back.

She barrelled into their visitor, almost knocking them both to the ground with the force of the collision and she wrapped herself around them tightly, pressing her face into the soft fabric of their robes and being surrounded by the familiar scent of spice and smoke. A deep chuckle sounded and arms wrapped around her in return, holding her tightly to their body and a cheek pressed against the top of her head.

She was vaguely away of mutters of confusion, two low growls and a snarl, but she didn't care. She was too busy convincing herself that it was real, that she was being hugged by one of her brothers in everything that blood. One of her brothers she had convinced herself had died long ago and she'd never see again.

"Missed me, Spitfire?"

She pulled her face away from his robes and looked up at him, her eyes sweeping his face. Shaggy red-hair, pale skin, bright blue eyes that sparkled with mischief and a mouth pulling into a small smile.

"I can't believe you're here," she whispered.

His smile softened and he wiped away her fallen tears with his thumbs.

"Come now, Spitfire, you didn't honestly think we'd let you do this on your own, did you?"

"We?" she questioned.

His smile widened and he nodded, turning to look over his shoulder and she followed his gaze. A second fox stepped out behind a tree, almost identical to the one before it, except this fox only had one ear.

She disentangled herself from his hold before darting around him and dropping onto her knees before the fox. She got lost in the bright blue gaze and raised a hand, gently running it over the fox's head, right where the other ear was meant to be. The fox shifted his head away from her slightly, and she dropped her hand before throwing herself forward and wrapping her arms around it and her tears fell more forcefully.

The fox gave a bark and she pulled away from it and stood up, before launching herself at her second brother when he was human once more. His arms wrapped around her tightly and she breathed his scent in, smoke and citrus.

"What's with the waterworks, Spitfire?" he said quietly.

"I missed you," she cried. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"As if, we'd get a job at The Ministry before we abandoned our Little Witch," he spoke softly, and she gave a laugh through her cries.

"Hermione, get away from them!" Remus snapped.

Hermione pulled back from him and turned to look at her fathers, both of them had narrowed eyes and their wands were gripped tightly in their hands, their bodies set in a defensive stance. She blinked at them stupidly, before her eyes darted behind them, seeing the confusion of the pack and The Cullens, obviously having no idea what was happening, and her soul bonds didn't look pleased either. She put that down to possessiveness, seeing as she was hugging and crying all over two men they had never met before.

"Alpha, Papa, what are you doing?" she asked, sounding horrified, before she stood protectively in front of her brothers, glaring down at her fathers.

"Get away from them! They could be anyone!" Remus snarled, his eyes a bright amber in the dark of night.

Two chuckles sounded from behind her. "And here we thought we were special, I guess not, Georgie."

"It's like a knife to the heart, Freddie," he nodded in agreement, before they both turned their eyes back to Remus and Sirius. They crossed their arms over their chests and raised eyebrows in challenge. "You wanna go first, little brother?"

"Don't mind if I do," the other brother replied with a nod of thanks. "Let's see, Remus, at Hogwarts you were caught releasing a heard of hippogriffs from their pen when James Potter dared you to."

Remus eyes widened before his defensive stance fell and he dropped his wand arm.

"And Sirius, when you were fifteen you tried to get into Professor McGonagall's knickers," the first brother said.

Hermione grimaced, and Sirius' eyes widened before he stood tall and his wand arm dropped too. A bark of laughter left him, whether it was in surprise, amusement or disbelief, she didn't know, she would've guessed it was a mixture of all three.

"It really is you," Remus spoke quietly, his eyes darting between the two smirking wizards.

"Of course it is, who else have you drunkenly revealed your secrets too?"

"I told you," Hermione said softly, taking the twins' hands in hers and feeling their comforting presence wash over her. "I'd know Fred and George anywhere, human form or Animagus form."

Looks and noises of confusion where still noticeable, but eyes widened in understanding too. She'd told them all about her prankster twin brothers, after all. The snarls and growls had stopped from her soul bonds and her eyes cut to them, seeing them looking confused, surprised, but also happy. They were happy for her.

Before Hermione could blink, Fred and George were gone from beside her and were being pulled into hugs by her fathers. She noticed the others looking away, likely trying to give them a little privacy given the situation they were in.

"It's good to see you, boys," Sirius spoke, pulling back from Fred and clapping him on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" Remus asked, clapping George on the shoulder and she smiled and wiped away her tears, before the twins reached out to her and pulled her to stand in-between them, wrapping themselves around her and smiling down at her.

"You called and we came," George spoke. They blinked at him. "The Order received your message and after a day of deliberation, they've come to a decision. We thought it best we deliver the news in person, after all, we haven't seen you in months and we wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Given the stroke of genius this plan of yours is, we knew it had to be our Spitfire here that came up with the idea," Fred spoke, smiling down at Hermione brightly and blushed under his praise. "The Order has all come to the unanimous decision to give you the go ahead." Hermione and her fathers sighed in relief. "The Order has decided on the date of the battle, and it is to be January 12th, a little over two weeks. This allows for plenty of time to gather supplies and magical folk willing to help, as well as giving you chance to put the plan into motion. We're staying."

"Really?" Hermione asked quietly, looking up at them both.

They both smile at her softly. "Of course, Spitfire, we're going to be with you till the very end, and it just so happens it's Christmas, we know it's your favourite time of year," George grinned.

Much to her confusion, he pulled away from her and dug around in his robe pocket, pulling out his wand and something small sat in his palm. With a wave of his wand he had it resized and he held it out to her.

Hermione couldn't help the bubble of laughter that left her, a true smile split across her face and her eyes positively lit up as she took the horrid magenta robes from him. The material was soft and practical for potion making, on the right breast pocket was the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes logo, and on the left was her name monogrammed in a bright orange that clashed horribly with the magenta. She happily put the hideous garment on over the top of her clothing.

"It's so hideous," she laughed and she caught her fathers sharing a smile, her soul bonds looking happy and the others also looked to be confused, but happy for her, especially at hearing her laughter.

"We thought you'd like them," Fred grinned. "You're one of us after all and we've been promising you a set for years now, we just never had the chance to give them to you."

"I love them," she smiled widely.

"Now, let's have a quick chat, you mentioned having allies in your letter and who is that group of misfits staring at us?" George asked.

"God! I forgot we hadn't introduced you," she spoke, grabbing their hands and pulling them over to the group and her fathers followed after her amused.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to you, my big brothers..."

"Fred and George Weasley..." George stepped forward and bowed.

"At your service, please don't ask for autographs all at once," Fred spoke, also bowing.

Hermione rolled her eyes but a giggle left her, whilst they received looks of amusement and raised eyebrows.

"We may as well go inside, this is going to be a long conversation," Sirius spoke, before everyone nodded in agreement and they followed him back to the tent, Hermione walked in-between Fred and George, conversing with them and looking more animated than her soul bonds had ever seen her.

* * *

Fred and George sat back against the cushions of the couch, their eyes wide and their heads hurting from information over load. Hermione and her fathers had spent the last hour explaining about their lives since being forced to leave England, speaking of their travels, moving to Forks, meeting The Cullens and the pack, learning of their secrets, Hermione learning of her bond with Edward, Paul and Jacob, speaking of the newborn army battle that had just taken place and finishing with the twins' arrival.

George shook his head and then turned to The Cullens, his eyes sweeping each one in turn. "Vegetarians?"

"Yes, we do not feed on human blood, any animals," Carlisle spoke kindly, offering them a smile.

George turned his eyes to Edward. "Our Hermione's you vampire mate?"

"She is," he nodded, turning his eyes to Hermione and the twins weren't blind to the way his entire face softened when she smiled at him, from her place sat in-between Paul and Jacob.

"You can read minds?" Edward nodded. "And you can manipulate and feel emotions?" he looked to Jasper, and he nodded. "And you can see variations of the future?" he looked to Alice and she smiled in a way that reminded them of Luna Lovegood. Merlin bless her soul in the afterlife.

Fred turned his eyes to the pack, eyeing them each in turn.

"You're natural born shape-shifters?" he said.

"Yes, to protect our land and people from vampires," Sam's deep voice spoke. Fred raised an eyebrow and pointedly looked at The Cullens, causing sniggers. "Hermione gets mad if we fight."

Fred's mouth twitched into a smile seeing everyone in the room shiver and looks of fear crossed their faces. So they had witnessed Hermione's temper? He turned his eyes to the two teenagers on either side of Hermione. Jacob shifted under his stare, Paul raised an eyebrow.

"And Hermione's the equivalent of being a mate to you both?"

"Yes," they both replied. Jacob's voice was hesitant, Paul's challenging.

"And they're your magical soul bonds?" Fred questioned Hermione, motioning between her two wolves and her favourite vampire.

"Yes," she replied, her mouth pulled into a wide smile and her eyes shining in a way he hadn't seen since she were a first year entering the great hall for the first time.

"They treat you right?" he asked, ignoring the two growls and the snarl that was sent his way for even daring to ask that question.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I assure you, if they didn't they'd face my wand, and that's after Alpha and Papa are through with them."

"So, what's this whole deal with Hermione being an Alpha?" George asked, drawing attention to him. He wasn't blind to the less than friendly scowl on Sam's face.

"Sam is the Alpha of our pack as he was the first to phase. Jacob is the true Alpha by birth and blood but he refused to take the position away from Sam," Jared explained, and the twins' eyes darted between Jacob and Sam. "Most of us have imprints, but Hermione is different. Due to her bond with Jacob and her being a wolf herself, she's technically our Alpha and we treat her as such."

"A wolf?" the twins questioned, their confused gazes moving to Hermione.

"Animagus form," she shrugged.

"Of course," George said amused.

"Silly us, we should've known," Fred nodded, making Hermione giggle.

"Anyway, Hermione is a part of both packs, ours and the one with her fathers, but this also makes us one unified pack, despite having several Alphas, at least, that's what Hermione said, we're still confused on the how," Jared frowned, but the twins nodded, as if they understood perfectly. "And with Hermione, comes her fathers and The Cullens, we're all technically one large pack, a family."

"Understandable," the twins nodded.

Fred and George nodded to each other and crossed their arms over their chests, their eyes moving between Edward, Paul and Jacob with a serious look on their faces. Remus and Sirius shared a smirk.

"So, Sparkles, Rover, Fido," George spoke, earning amused looks from the others and a snort from Rosalie. "What are your intentions towards our Hermione?"

The three teens frowned. "Intentions?" they questioned together, before looking at each other horrified at what they'd done.

"Yes, intentions? What are you after? Do you plan to make on honest witch of her? Will you shower her with books and potion's ingredients? Will you stop her from changing the world? Are you going to treat her right?" Fred spoke with a scary look on his face, and Hermione noted how he'd pulled his wand from the inside of his robes.

"We're not after anything," Jacob replied, looking ill at the thought of using Hermione in such a way. "She's our imprint. She comes before all else. Nothing else matters to us but her happiness and safety. She is literally the air we breathe, the gravity that grounds us to earth. We are and will be everything she needs and will be even in death."

The twins eyed him carefully, before sharing a subtle nod, then their eyes turned to Paul and he rolled his eyes. "Of course we're not going to stop her from doing anything she wishes to do, as you said, she's going to change the world some day and if she wishes it, we'll be by her side helping her."

The twins then turned their eyes to Edward. "We've already spoken of the future," he admitting, surprising everyone in the room, including Jacob and Paul. "We spoke of marriage, she would like to wait until after the Death Eaters have been dealt with, we have graduated school and the Wizarding World is safe again, she we can marry in a single ceremony, rather than three separate ceremonies. And she'll want for nothing, even if she didn't have her own wealth behind her, my family of have wealth of our own. Anything she wants she'll get."

The twins looked to each other again, and then back to the three teens.

"Do you love her?" they asked together.

"Yes," came three instant replies and Hermione couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

Their gazes narrowed. "Have you had sex?"

The room plunged into silence, as Jacob shifted in his seat, Paul looked at the twins fearlessly and Edward frowned. Before anyone could blink, the twins had both stood and had their wands trained on Jacob and Paul, Edward being spared. The twins had read their reactions to their question, and they had their answers without words having been spoken.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Jacob asked Hermione.

She shook her head with a smile on her face. "They're my big brothers; you've dealt with my fathers, now it's their turn."

Laughter erupted as Paul and Jacob both sprung up from their seats, jumped over the couch and darted out of the tent, the twins not far behind them and firing off hexes.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the twins re-entered the tents, sweat slicking their foreheads, their cheeks pinks and bending over with their hands on their knees, panting and trying to catch their breath.

"Bloody hell, what do you eat?" George spoke. "You guys are huge!"

"And fast," Fred added, looking like he might pass out.

Hermione sniggered and a smile pulled at her mouth when her two wolves entered the tent, still in their wolf form, and they sat on the ground in front of her. Jacob rested his head on her lap as she scratched behind his ears, and Paul's eyes remained on the twins as Hermione ran her hand through his fur.

"Well, it was good practice," Sirius offered with a shrug, and the others sniggered at him.

"Now that's out of the way," Remus drew their attention. "Why don't we all get some sleep? We can reconvene in a few days time after the holidays?"

The others nodded in agreement, before they all stood and said their goodbyes before leaving the tent, Edward, Paul and Jacob staying behind.

* * *

Paul and Jacob lounged on Hermione's bed whilst Edward sat on the couch reading through a book. They had been waiting for Hermione to come to bed for two hours now, but they understand that she needed some time with brothers, one of which she had thought was dead.

When the door opened, Hermione stepped inside with a happy smile on her face, she disappeared into the bathroom and exited not long after, dressed in a red silk nightgown, before she flung herself on her bed, landing in-between Paul and Jacob as giggles escaped her. Her soul bonds smiled at the sound.

"How'd your talk go?" Paul asked softly.

"Great, they filled us in on the happenings of Wizarding Britain," she replied. "They've managed to rid off all Death Eaters, they've caught a few that were on their radar and a few that weren't. It's the inner circle members which have proven to be difficult to find. They've almost got Wizarding Britain up and running again. They said Hogwarts should be reopening next year, Diagon Alley is now fully repaired and is as busy as ever, and The Ministry is well on its way to being free from all of its corruption. The twins told me Charlie's back in Romania, and Bill and Fleur moved to France after the war. There were nine Weasleys and only four remain," she said sadly and she sighed, before shaking her head.

"Anyway, the twins are brilliant, you think I'm smart, I'm telling you, the twins put me to shame with their intelligence. They're going to help me rework the spell work behind the Taboo, which is going to take some time. They'll also help with training. They're duelling style is different to anything I've seen before."

"Meaning?" Edward asked intrigued.

"Well, aside from their creativity, they're able to feed off each other in a way that's hard to explain or understand. It's almost as if they can communicate with a single look or nod of the head. They know the other's next step and action; they know what the other is feeling or going to say and they've always been that way, since their birth really. I imagine they must have a magical connection that is similar to the mind link within the pack. Twins within the Wizarding World are powerful and they share a special bond."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"They're rare," she shrugged. "As far as I'm aware, there was only one set of twins born during the year of Fred and George's birth, and there weren't any twins born until my year of birth, two years later. But enough about that, I'm just glad they're here," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Hermione?" Jacob said and she hummed in response. "We have separate gifts for you, but we've also gotten you a collective gift." She opened her eyes and pulled herself up and crossing her legs.

"We'd like to give it to you now, seeing as I'm going to my father's in the morning, and Cullen's promised to visit with Emse and the others," Jacob explained.

"Okay," she spoke.

She eyed them warily when Edward stood from the couch and moved over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge and he removed a rectangular shaped box from seemingly out of nowhere, before handing it to her. Her eyes flickered between her three soul bonds before looking to the box in her hand and opening it, a soft gasp falling from her mouth at the sight that met her.

Sat inside the box on the soft cushion was a silver charm bracelet, with only four charms attached to it. The first being a small square shape, and upon closer inspection, she noticed that stamped onto the metal was The Cullen family crest. She knew; she'd seen the leather bracelet Edward often wore with it on. The next charm was that of beautifully carved wolf with three names engraved on the back, Paul, Jacob and Hermione. The third charm was a small round circle and when she looked, she saw it to have the Quileute tribal symbol stamped onto it. The final charm was that of a witch's hat.

She tore her eyes away from the bracelet, seeing her soul bonds staring at her.

"It's beautiful," she blinked away her tears, knowing they had obviously put a lot of thought into it, into finding a way to represent all of them in their strange relationship, and they'd worked together too! "It's truly beautiful, but I can't accept it."

"Why not?" the three of them asked together, and with matching frowns too.

"You don't understand the traditions in the Wizarding World. I am the heir to the House of Black, and there are traditions that I must follow because of my title. If I am presented any form of jewellery by anyone other than my fathers or brothers, it is considered the start of courting, which soon leads to a marriage contract being drawn up."

"We know," Edward spoke, making her blink in surprise. "Sirius walked in on us when we were discussing what to get you for a collective gift. When he heard us considering jewellery, he stepped in and explained the tradition of courting to us."

"Sirius knows?" she questioned.

They nodded. "Remus knows too," Paul spoke, and she blinked once more.

"If I accept the bracelet, do you understand what you're doing?"

"Yes," they responded together.

"By gifting you the bracelet, we are essentially entering into a marriage contract with you. Despite our ages, we all know what we want in our future and we all know that we're going to be together, whether we enter into a contract now or in a few years time, it doesn't matter. It's not going to stop the inevitability that we'll marry some day. By giving this to you now, it takes the pressure off your father to find you a suitable husband," he rolled his eyes making her laugh. "From what he told us, before you left England, he was having trouble with your government as they wanted him to marry you off, something to do with making and maintain allies and connections," he shrugged. "So, this takes the pressure off Sirius, and the marriage contract can be drawn out for as long as you want. It's basically a long engagement, or at least, a being engaged to be engaged period."

She bit her lip, her eyes flickering between each one of them.

"Is this truly what you want, all of you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," they replied with hesitance, once again making her blink at their sudden ability to imitate Fred and George.

"Alright then," she whispered. Grins broke out on their faces, before Paul took the bracelet from the box and fastened it around her wrist.

She sighed as she felt the magic of the agreement of courtship wash over, settling over her heart. Warm spread through her, her insides fluttered and squirmed, her heartbeat increased and she went light headed. The fog soon cleared and she opened her eyes to see her soul bonds looking at her worriedly.

"I love you, all of you," she said sincerely, before quickly kissing each of them chastely.

They smiled at her. "Love you too," they mumbled in response.

"That's going to get annoying really fast," she sighed, flopping down onto her back and lifting her bracelet to her line of sight, a smile playing at her mouth.


End file.
